Psicofonias
by AliCe-Ahtziry-WhitLock-DarCy
Summary: alguna vez sentiste que tu vida era una mierda hasta que encontraste el amor?, solo entonces tu perspectiva cambio cierto?. bien pues eso me paso a mi, solo que a diferencia de ti no es de un humano de quien me enamore oh..bueno no de uno vivo.A&J E&B OOC
1. Chapter I: Recordando

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de SM, su editorial y su casa productora, yo unicamente juego con sus actitudes en la mejor manera OoC.

* * *

**G~low every-0ne**

**aqui estoy una vez mas dejandoles una peculiar historia, ya que The Real Vampire es una historia que sencillamente me ah encantado escribirla, bueno pues una locura similar me llego a la cabeza con psicofonias, solo que hoy no seran vampiros y hombres lobos los que predominen. si no que es una historia de un condenado fantasma y una niña loca y malcriada que lo ama.**

**Veran que la historia es un Alice -Jasper, pero en realidad tambien es un Bella-Edward, tanto una pareja como otra son importantes y aunque este primer cap es algo corto les aseguro las atrapara desde aqui aunque la duda aun no empieza las actitudes de todos en el fic son totalmente OOC que significa que son totalmente diferentes a las del libro, por lo que no esperen ver a un Edward caballeroso y a una valiente Bella, a una entusiasta y pesimista Alice o a un tranquilo y pacifico Carlisle. bueno ya no sigo aburriendo por que ya saben soy muy dada a extenderme con estas cosas lol.**

**tambien dire una cosa mas, este fic se inspiro principalmente con dos canciones. si todo el fic con dos canciones esas son:**

**Psicofonia - Gloria Trevy**

**y**

**The Phantom of the opera - Lacrimosa (si, amo la version de lacrimosa unicamente!)**

**asi que para darle un encanto especial les recomiendo escuchar ambas mientras leen  
**

**besos para todas y nos vemos abajo!**

* * *

Capitulo I: Recordando

Las psicofonias o parafonias son sonidos de procedencia desconocida. Normalmente estos sonidos no se aprecian con total claridad por lo que necesitamos escuchar las grabaciones psicofonicas en total silencio para poder apreciar su significado. El origen de los sonidos es desconocido y existen varias explicaciones. Hay quien piensa que son las voces de los muertos, voces de extraterrestres o que somos nosotros mismos quienes producimos de una forma inconsciente estos sonidos cuando estamos grabando. Pero lo único cierto es que las **psicofonias** son sonidos aterradores, voces terroríficas que te hacen recorrer un escalofrio por todo el cuerpo infundiendo en nosotros temor y respeto hacia lo desconocido. ¿Todavía quieres escucharlas?...

Alice POV

- no, no, y NO! - grite por enecima vez a mi madre quien quería sacarme de allí. de la casa del amor de mi vida, pero yo no podía hacerlo, no podía dejarlo, no después de todo lo que habíamos pasado, ya era muy tarde para ello y tendrían que llevarme al manicomio arrastrando o muerta, pero sencillamente yo no me iría de su lado por mi propia voluntad.

Si han llegado hasta aquí y no entienden nada es por que necesitan volver tiempo atrás, cuando mi vida era una basura, antes de conocer al verdadero amor de mi vida, eso seria unos 5 meses atrás. cuando mis padres decidieron comprar la gran casa blanca a pesar de que mi hermano Edward y yo nos negábamos a salir de Seattle para ir a un pequeño pueblucho alejado del mundo, lugar que era llamado Forks. como siempre los padres manipulando a los hijos para alejarlos de lo que aman y de su estabilidad como era mi caso, bueno en realidad estabilidad era una palabra mal dicha, por que al fin y al cabo yo nunca había tenido estabilidad y ya la necesitaba, mas bien por eso no quería yo salir de Seattle, por que quería dejar ya las malditas mudanzas.

Yo a mis cortos 17 años de edad había estado en un sin fin de reformatorios, internados y colegios de monjas, pero no me expulsaban ni nada por el estilo, si no que yo sencillamente me escapaba, es que acaso mis padres tanto me odiaban como para tenerme siempre lejos de ellos?. y ahora que había encontrado el amor ellos me lo querían arrancar?.

Bueno pues como dije necesitan saber lo que ocurrió para que entiendan lo que les digo...

-:- Cinco meses antes -:-

- Alice esto no puede continuar, no puedes seguir escapándote de las escuelas, que es lo que planeas la verdad no lo entiendo – dijo mi rubio padre Carlisle, el era doctor en un hospital bastante lejos de nuestra actual casa y mi madre Esme era enfermera en ese mismo hospital.

- es que no entiendo por que no puedo ir a una escuela normal y quedarme en casa con mis padres como el resto de las personas normales, acaso soy un bicho raro o solo un accidente no-deseado por un condón roto y tratan de borrarlo de sus vidas? - pregunte furiosa mientras daba una patada al suelo

- hija por supuesto que no, tu al igual que tus hermanos eres producto del amor que hay entre tu padre y yo – respondió llorosa mi madre, "valla realmente es una buena actriz, no entiendo que hace de enfermera debería ser una protagonista de una famosa novela de gente llorona o algo así" pense, rodé los ojos y tome aire para responder.

- pues si tanto me aman dejenme estar aquí con ustedes – los rete

- sabes que eso no puede ser por que tu mama y yo nos la vivimos en el hospital y no podemos cuidar de ti y bueno tu hermano Edward esta en la universidad por lo que solo viene los fines de semanas y vacaciones, y Emmett que se acaba de casar crees que podra hacerse cargo de ti? – se excuso mi padre.

- hay por favor esa es la excusa mas ridícula que eh escuchado en mi vida – dije con un bufido

- por favor hija entiendenos, además ahorita estamos teniendo dificultades por el traslado y aun no hemos conseguido casa ni... -

- si, tu, tu y tu, eso es lo único que te importa cierto? - le recrimine y ella se hecho a llorar

- Emmett tendría una solución, lo se por que el en esta casa es el único que en verdad me ama -

- Mary Alice Cullen Platt, no puedes hablarle de esa forma a tu madre, disculpate ahora mismo! - dijo mi padre furioso y yo me apresure a contestar en el mismo tono:

- no, ustedes no se merecen mi respeto, son los peores padres del mundo, ya estoy harta de que quieran desaparecerme de su vida, a eso quieren ir a Forks?, a iniciar una nueva vida donde solo tienen a su perfecto hijo Edward mientras que Emmett y yo ni siquiera seremos mencionados por ser los "defectos familiares"? – grite y corrí escaleras arriba mientras mi padre me gritaba cosas que no logre descifrar, solo logre entender palabras como: "escuela anterior", "visitas", "respeto" y "actitudes ridículas". y cuando al fin llegue a mi cuarto cerré de un portazo que hizo vibrar las ventanas.

Me tire en la cama y con desesperación y un ligero temblor por la rabia que sentía me puse los audífonos con la canción "beautiful people" a todo volumen para no escuchar, pensar o ver nada.

...

(esa noche)

- Alice, hija por favor abre la puerta – escuche entre sueños y por encima de mi musica la voz de mi madre, a regañadientes me levante y abrí la puerta.

- que? - pregunte cuando abrí la puerta.

- bueno, yo quería saber si tienes hambre, te prepare unos sandwiches y... -

- no tengo hambre – dije y cerré la puerta de un portazo en la cara de Esme

- Alice, hija por favor escuchame – el sonido amortiguado de su voz mostraba dolor, por lo que me gire y una vez mas abrí la puerta.

- que? - pregunte de nuevo

- bueno, yo... se que no te agrada la idea de irte a un pueblito tan pequeño y que no quieres ir a otro internado y bueno encontré una casa en Forks y pensé que seria bueno para ambas ir y no se... remodelarla ya que es un poco antigua y según el dependiente tiene varios años sin ser habitada – dijo esbozando una sonrisa

- no se, pero... -

- por favor Alice, sera como en los viejos tiempos madre e hija solamente – me insistió, rodee los ojos y bote el aire

- muy bien mama, iré contigo – dije rendida, e iba a cerrar la puerta cuando una vez mas hablo

- hija, solo... toma esto por si te da hambre por favor – dijo entregándome la bandeja de sandwiches.

- bien mama – respondí, tome la bandeja y cerré la puerta.

Deje la bandeja en la mesita de mi computadora y me tire nuevamente en mi cama sin probar bocado.

A veces las actitudes de los padres son ridículas, en un momento pueden estar gritandote que les debes la vida por haberte traído al mundo y lo mal agradecido que eres y al segundo siguiente estar tan feliz como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Me di vueltas en la cama incomoda por no poderme dormir y con el estomago gruñendo, mas sin embargo me volví a poner mis audífonos y me relaje lentamente hasta conciliar el sueño.

* * *

**Hello otra vez people linda que me lee**

**jejeje bueno que les parecio?**

**ya se que este primer cap es mas como un prologo ya que no entra totalmente a la historia, pero les aseguro que en los siguientes iran comprendiendo todo.**

**Ademas les advierto que Alice conforme pasan los capitulos va a tener ciertos debates internos en los que en un momento dice una cosa y al siguiente se contradice totalmente, que toma una buena decision hoy y que mañana la riega todita. bueno solo es una advertencia para que al rato no me regañen que ella se contradice sola ejejeje.**

**a y una cosa mas antes de irme, dependiendo la aceptacion del fic sera mi modo de actualizar, hasta ahora llevo escritos hasta el cap 13 y pues les propongo que si de aqui al martes tenemos una cantidad considerable de Reviews, alertas y favoritos les dejo el cap ese dia. pero si no, entonces sera de este sabado al que sigue, osea dentro de una semana como todos mis fics si? ****asi que porfa si realmente te intereso Psicofonias y quieres leer cuanto antes el next cap, no te olvides de dejarme aunque sea un peqeño coment, no importa si solo es: ";), buen cap, sigue asi, el proximo ya!".**** o bueno algo por el estilo, la intencion es ver que tan bien esta siendo aceptado si? asi q si eres una chica que no suele dejar RR, te imploro que con Psicofonias hagas una minima excepcion, o si este fic ya va adelantado como en el capitulo 9 o 10 y apenas lo empezaste a leer, no dudes en dejar un pequeño RR en cada uno si?...**

**es que como bien sabn son ustedes quienes nos inspiran a volar con esos hermosos reviews que puede q para ustedes no signifiquen nada, pero para el autor son su vida, agua, aire y pan ok?**

**kisses of the blood-sucker**

**-AliCe Ahtziry Cullen de Withlock  
**


	2. Chapter II: el misterio de la ventana

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de SM, su editorial y su casa productora, yo unicamente juego con sus actitudes en la mejor manera OoC.

* * *

**G~low everybody:**

**bno ps lo prometido es deuda asi que aqui les traigo un capitulo mas de esta apenas inicial story, estoy tan emocionada con ella jejeje que me alegra qe tmbn a ustedes les guste lol**

**bno ps seran algo cortos estos primeros caps x eso es q les doy la opcion de dejarselos mas pronto segun los reviews q tngams jejeje pro bno ya no aburro mas solo les recomiendo de nuevo que para apreciar mejor la story escuchen****:**

**Psicofonia - Gloria Trevy**

**y**

**The Phantom of the opera - Lacrimosa (si, amo la version de lacrimosa unicamente!)**

**asi que para darle un encanto especial les recomiendo escuchar ambas mientras leen  
**

**besos para todas y nos vemos abajo!**

* * *

Las psicofonias o parafonias son sonidos de procedencia desconocida. Normalmente estos sonidos no se aprecian con total claridad por lo que necesitamos escuchar las grabaciones psicofonicas en total silencio para poder apreciar su significado. El origen de los sonidos es desconocido y existen varias explicaciones. Hay quien piensa que son las voces de los muertos, voces de extraterrestres o que somos nosotros mismos quienes producimos de una forma inconsciente estos sonidos cuando estamos grabando. Pero lo único cierto es que las **psicofonias** son sonidos aterradores, voces terroríficas que te hacen recorrer un escalofrio por todo el cuerpo infundiendo en nosotros temor y respeto hacia lo desconocido. ¿Todavía quieres escucharlas?...

Capitulo II: el misterio de la ventana

Alice POV

- date prisa Alice, estoy tan nerviosa, ya quiero llegar – decía mi madre emocionada desde el auto, mientras yo me terminaba de arreglar

- te dije que ya voy mama, no seas desesperada – le grite y salí de la casa.

- sube Alice, que tenemos mucho que hacer en la casa, limpiar, remodelar, pintar, reemplazar, uff sera un día genial, y los trabajadores me dijeron que ya iban para allá – su voz era como un chillido de un niño que va por primera vez a Disneyland. por dios no era para tanto.

Pasamos la siguiente hora y media en el auto para llegar a Forks desde Seattle, sin duda un largo viaje con los continuos grititos de emoción de Esme, pero finalmente llegamos a la casa, la cual se encontraba antes de llegar al pueblo escondida en el bosque, sin embargo era preciosa, blanca con un sin fin de habitaciones y ventanas que estaba segura dejaban entrar mucha luz a pesar de que estaba nublado y amenazaba con llover.

Baje del auto sin dejar de ver la hermosa casa, no muy lejos se escuchaba agua cayendo o pasando, por lo que supuse era un rió que pasaba cerca, sonreí pensando en que era un lugar hermoso, pero entonces vi algo muy extraño. en una de las ventanas mas grandes de el piso superior habría jurado que alguien estaba allí de pie hasta que se percato de mi mirada y se quito de la ventana, no estaba muy segura de ello ya que no había llegado a verlo mas que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos por lo que no sabia si era un juego de mi mente o si era real.

- ¿mama?, ¡mama! - la llame y ella se encontraba en la parte de atrás de su mini cooper sacando unas cajas con herramientas que había traído para comenzar con la remodelación

-¿ que ocurre Alice? - pregunto llegando a mi lado

- hay alguien dentro de la casa – decidí avisarle por si se trataba de algún loco o un borracho que aprovechaba que la casa estaba vacía para meterse en ella, y que podría hacernos daño si entrabamos solas.

- pero claro que hay alguien Alice, la mujer que va a venderme la casa – dijo ella y camino con paso decidido hacia la casa, pero yo me interpuse en su camino.

- no mama, la silueta que yo vi no era de mujer – dije convencida, pues lo que había visto era mucho mas... ¿Grande?, o algo así para ser de una mujer, aunque ahora que lo pensaba no había logrado ver nada. quizá solo era mi loca imaginación que me jugaba una mala pasada.

- ¿Esme Cullen cierto? - escuche a una mujer salir de la casa y hablar con Esme

- así es, ¿y usted debe ser Renee Swan cierto? - pregunto estrechándole la mano mi madre

- si, es un placer conocerla en persona al fin – dijo ella

- lo mismo digo. ah, ella es mi hija Alice Cullen tiene 17 años – dijo acercándome a ella

- mucho gusto en conocerte Alice. yo tengo una hija de tu edad y un hijo de 18 – dijo estrechándome la mano mientras una vieja camioneta anaranjada (o al menos la partes que no estaban oxidadas eran de ese color), ruidosa y monstruosa se aproximaba a la casa.

- oh, ya llego - dijo Renee saliendo de la casa y mi madre y yo la seguimos.

- el es mi hijo Seth Swan – nos presento cuando llegamos a lado de ellos; el muchacho era alto y fornido, muy pero muy fornido, seguramente era un obsesionado al levantamiento de pesas y adicto al ejercicio ¿y por que no?, tomador de anabólicos, tenia un par de ojos café chocolate bastante juguetones y la nariz recta, su tono de piel era algo paliducha y su cabello café obscuro casi negro y lacio como el de su madre.

- mucho gusto – dijo el sin apartar sus ojos de los mios.

- que onda – respondí incomoda y entre de nuevo a la casa dejando a un... ¿fascinado? Seth detrás de mi.

Comencé a subir los escalones mientras mama, Renee y Seth seguían afuera hablando de quien sabe que, por la ventana podía ver a Seth haciendo señas y a las dos mujeres reír junto con el, por lo que yo seguí subiendo las escaleras sin dejar de voltear para todas partes conociendo el lugar, cada escalón crujía bajo mis pies y hacia un eco enorme por el vacío de la casa.

Cuando llegue hasta arriba lentamente me dirigí a la habitación donde había visto la silueta, tome aire profundamente y abrí la puerta. esta hizo un chirrido agudo que también resonó por el piso entero, sin pensármelo dos veces entre a la habitación; era sencillamente gigantesca y no estaba vacía, tenia varios muebles cubiertos con unas sabanas amarillentas y viejas e incluso habían cajas de cartón por todos lados, de repente una fuerte corriente de aire me alboroto el cabello y el vestido azul con negro que llevaba, extrañada me dirigí a la ventana la cual estaba segura que estaba cerrada hasta un momento antes, con dificultad intente cerrarla pero la delgada cortina blanca se me enredaba en el cuerpo y la corriente de aire no cesaba y así con la misma velocidad con que llego se fue la corriente de aire y cuando al fin logre cerrar la ventana sentí una mano sobre mi hombro que me hizo dar un brinco del susto.

- ¿te asuste?, lo siento mucho... yo... - la voz de Seth me tranquilizo y me enfureció

- ¡tu! - le grite con tono acusador – ¿como te atreves a asustarme así? - pregunte viéndolo ceñuda

- de verdad lo siento, solo quería ver si estabas bien y... ¿que hacías con la ventana? - pregunto extrañado

- no recuerdo haber firmado contrato alguno que dijera que debía darte explicaciones de todos y cada uno de mis movimientos ¿o si? - dije y lo aparte de un empujón para salir de la habitación.

- Alice... yo... -

- ¡mama! - grite corriendo escaleras abajo hasta la mitad donde Renee y Esme iban de subida.

- ¿que pasa Alice? - pregunto Esme

- ya se cual sera mi habitación – le tome la mano y la jale para que se apresurara a subir conmigo.

- Alice, tranquila me voy a caer si no dejas de jalarme – dijo entre risas cuando llegamos a la habitación de la que acababa de salir y donde Seth seguía parado con una expresión inescrutable en el rostro.

- ¿Seth te encuentras bien muchacho? - pregunto mi madre llegando a su lado.

- si... er... yo... bien... - balbuceo palabras sin sentido mientras salia de la habitación casi corriendo.

- ¿no es preciosa mama?, y el ventanal es... woow, me encanta – dije emocionada

- si, lo admito Alice es hermosa, pero no has visto las otras habitaciones aun, quizá allá una que te agrade mas y... -

- no mama, quiero esta – dije con los dientes apretados

- si bueno entonces tenemos que sacar todas estas cosas de aquí y mira para nuestra suerte ya van llegando los hombres que nos ayudaran con todas las modificaciones – dijo mi mama feliz

- ¿como?, ¿van a remodelarla? - pregunto con los ojos desorbitados Renee

- si, en realidad solo serán pequeños cambios a cosas insignificantes o realmente necesarias como las tuberías y los... -

- si bueno, es solo que esta casa es una antigüedad, según se fue construida durante la segunda guerra mundial y bueno, una antigüedad como esta no podría ser modificada, no se si me entiende – dijo ella un tanto nerviosa

- si, lo entiendo es por eso que me limitare a hacerle solo los cambios necesarios – dijo mi madre mientras salia de la habitación para ir a ver el resto de las habitaciones.

Unas vez mas me acerque a la ventana y me senté en el asiento junto a la ventana, cerré los ojos y recargue mi cabeza en la ventana, pensando en los extraños sucesos que habían pasado, primero la silueta en la ventana, luego la corriente de aire y por ultimo la expresión de Seth y como una prueba de que allí había algo extraño sentí un leve cosquilleo en mi lado izquierdo seguido de un susurro inteligible, o al menos a mi eso me pareció; la piel de mi cuello se erizo, fue una sensación realmente buena. abrí los ojos con una sonrisa y me puse en pie y comencé a dar unas vueltas de bailarina que no había practicado desde que estaba en la primaria y estudiaba ballet, me sorprendió que aun me salieran tan bien, pero había algo en la atmósfera que me ponía feliz y realmente con ganas de dar vueltas y disfrutar de la tenue melodía que resonaba en mi cabeza, era una vieja melodía de las que antes practicaba.

- ¿Alice?, ¿que haces? - la voz de mi madre reventó mi burbuja personal de paz y felicidad

- nada, solo... ¿bailaba? – dije sorprendida con mis propias palabras como si hubiera sido yo la que hubiera encontrado a Esme bailando y es que desde la muerte de mi abuela Mary Brandon que al igual que yo amaba el ballet y disfrutaba de lo lindo al verme bailar, nunca había vuelto a bailar por ello.

- si, err... ¿quisieras ayudarme aca abajo? - contesto ella incomoda

- si claro– conteste igual de incomoda y salí tras ella de la habiatacion.

. . .

Cinco horas, varias remodelaciónes, traslado de muebles al desván e instalaciones de luz después: los muchachos, Esme y yo estabamos muy muy cansados y nos dirigiamos a Seattle de nuevo en el auto de mi madre.

- ¿fue muy divertido no crees hija? - dijo Esme cuando llegábamos a casa

- si, y agotador, creo que iré a morirme por unos dos días – dije subiendo a mi habitación arrastrando las palabras

- bueno que... te... ¿diviertas? - escuche la voz de mi madre antes de entrar a mi habitación.

Me tire en la cama y casi enseguida me quede dormida, esa noche tuve sueños extraños y coloridos sobre lo que ocurria en mi futura casa de Forks.

* * *

**Hello again people amada!**

**bien que les parecio?. bno seguro se preguntaran: Seth hermano de Bella?**

**y lo cierto es q necesitaba q fuera asi para q Alice conociera a "los pieles rojas" q es cmo ella llama a Jake y a ellos, pero bno no le qito la emocion a la story, solo digo q era muy importante para muchas cosas q Seth y Bella fueran hermanos y ya djando de lado eso me alegra q les encante y millonetaz d gracias x sus hermosos reviews, por sus alertas, favoritos y por supuesto si hubo por alli alguien q solo leyo, tmbn jejeje, ahora les digo q puedo actualizarles el sabado si es que seguimos teniendo muchos reviews, ok? o de lo cntrario la actualizacion sera hasta el proximo martes asi q no lo piensen mas y presionen el botoncito del globito q esta aqui abajo y tmbn recomienden la story entre sus amigos y conocidos para q asi mas prsonas la conoscan si? *ojitos de Alice* es que como bien sabn son ustedes quienes nos inspiran a volar con esos hermosos reviews que puede q para ustedes no signifiquen nada, pero para el autor son su vida, agua, aire y pan ok?**

**a una cosa mas, probablemente el rated cambie de T a M, en alguno de los proximos caps, pro eso aun no lo decido del todo humm ustedes q piensan les gustaria q esta prometedora story fuera rated M o les gusta asi en T? (no olvideen agregarlo en su RR!)  
**

**kisses of the blood-sucker**

**-AliCe Ahtziry Cullen de Withlock  
**


	3. Chapter III: comienza el misterio

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de SM, su editorial y su casa productora, yo unicamente juego con sus actitudes en la mejor manera OoC.

* * *

**G~low everybody!**

**si! ya les traigo un capitulo mas de la story jejeje sorry por no colgarlo el sabado pero cmo ese dia subi el de strange love no quise ponerlos al mismo time jejeje y luego dije daa mañana lo subo (osea ayer) y no tuve time xq me fui de parranda cn mis amigos y mi amado novio jejeje**

**y bueno estuvo genial! vimos peliculas de miedo y de Jhonny Depp pro lo mas emocionante de todo mi amigo loco Wicho me dio una vuelta a toda velocidad en su moto! o rayos fue realmente increible esa descarga de adrenalina, mis ojos golpeados por el aire, el rapido movimiento de todo a mi alrededor y por supuesto mi cabello alborotado con el viento. por dios ahora comparto el amor de Jacob por las motos y el de mi amigo wicho claro y tambien comparto la opinion de Bella es extremo y la adrenalina es sinceramente INCREIBLE! se los recomiendo la vdd vallan y monten una moto XD.**

**ya no aburro mas jejej leean el cap!**

* * *

Las psicofonias o parafonias son sonidos de procedencia desconocida. Normalmente estos sonidos no se aprecian con total claridad por lo que necesitamos escuchar las grabaciones psicofonicas en total silencio para poder apreciar su significado. El origen de los sonidos es desconocido y existen varias explicaciones. Hay quien piensa que son las voces de los muertos, voces de extraterrestres o que somos nosotros mismos quienes producimos de una forma inconsciente estos sonidos cuando estamos grabando. Pero lo único cierto es que las **psicofonias** son sonidos aterradores, voces terroríficas que te hacen recorrer un escalofrio por todo el cuerpo infundiendo en nosotros temor y respeto hacia lo desconocido. ¿Todavía quieres escucharlas?...

Capitulo III: comienza el misterio

(dos semanas después)

- apresurate Alice, la mudanza ya se va! - escuche a papa gritar desde abajo.

Tome aire profundamente y luego vi la casa ahora vacía de Seattle que dejaba atrás, claro que no era algo sentimental o doloroso, estaba tan acostumbrada a mudarme que no tenia demasiados recuerdos infantiles o esas bobadas, lo único que tenia claro era que cuando yo tuviera mi propia vida y mi propia casa extrañaria mi estado nómada.

Subí al auto con mis maletas de ropa que ya ocupaban todo el asiento trasero de el mercedes, mientras que Esme y Carlisle iban ya adelante.

Mis padres eran fisicamente un completo opuesto, pues mi madre tenia una piel algo morena y sus ojos cafes al igual que su pelo, su cara tenia forma de corazón y tenia un cuerpo delgado y alto. Quien mas se parecía de nosotros a ella era mi hermano Emmett ya que era alto, con un tono moreno en la piel, de ojos y cabello café. solo que Emmett era mucho mas divertido.

Mi padre en cambio era de una increíble piel blanca y cabello rubio natural, de esos que pocas veces en la vida te encuentras tan rubios, tenia ojos azules por supuesto y aunque era alto y algo corpulento no le llegaba a Emmett, papa y Edward también eran muy parecidos, ya que mi arrogante hermano era alto, pálido con facciones marcadas como Carlisle pero con el cabello de un extraño bronce y los ojos verdes como mi abuela paterna y yo por supuesto como todo bicho raro en la familia no me parecia a ninguno de ellos en absoluto excepto por mi cabello que era rubio, el cual teñí de negro tinta desde que tenia 15 y que nunca se me pasaba la fecha de teñirlo sin permitirme la salida de mi rubia raíz. Pero de allí en fuera era la viva imagen de mi abuela, pues yo también tenia los ojos verdes y su diminuta estatura, cabello completamente lacio gracias al cielo; facciones delicadas y una nariz respingada. Por lo que sin no habían llegado a conocer a mi abuela jamas adivinarían que era miembro de esta familia. Eso en realidad no me importaba del todo, pero siempre me había sentido discriminada y si no habia dejado mi cabello rubio era por que no queria dar la apariencia de una niña caprichuda e hija de mami y papi como todas las estúpidas rubias. Además la critica social contra las rubias era fatal y aunque se creyera que todas las rubias eran estúpidas yo solo sabia de dos excepciones a esa regla y esas eramos Rosalie y yo.

**. . . **

- Alice, ¿recuerdas al hijo de Renee, la mujer que nos vendió la casa? - me pregunto mi mama cuando ya nos encontrábamos en camino a Forks

- si eso creo, se llama hum... ¿Seth? - dije encogiéndome de hombros

- así es Alice, bueno el día que fui a inscribirte a el instituto de Forks, el se ofreció muy amablemente a ayudarte a estar al día con tus tareas dado que ya esta un año arriba y su hermana estará en el mismo año que tu, puedes creerlo, aun no nos mudamos y ya tienes amigos – dijo eufórica

- yupi... - dije con voz fastidiada mientras me ponía los audífonos a todo volumen con la canción "Sugar" de Sistem of down, para así ahogar los chillidos de mi madre. lo ultimo que quería era estar cerca de ese chico tan humm... enfadoso.

Llegamos a la enorme casa blanca cuando caía la tarde y en el umbral se encontraban tres figuras que podía identificar aun desde la lejanía, incluso con el vidrio polarizado cerrado pero es que la vieja y descuidada camioneta naranja los delataba, eran los Swan.

- Esme, Alice, doctor Carlisle, sean bienvenidos a Forks – nos dio la bienvenida felizmente Renee.

- hola Renee, muchas gracias por esto, mira el es mi esposo Carlisle Cullen – dijo mi madre cuando ella y Carlisle se bajaron del auto y llegaron a donde se encontraba Renee con su hijo Seth y una muchacha menudita de largo cabello y saltones ojos cafés que supuse era su otra hija ya que se parecía mucho a Seth y a ella. "genial!, otro ataque por parte del mundo a mostrarme que los hijos y los padres deben parecerse al menos un poco" pensé con ironía.

Tome aire profundamente y me baje yendo directo a la puerta tratando de pasar desapercibida. Y que creen, ¿lo logre?. va claro que no, aun no había llegado siquiera a cerrar la puerta del carro cuando Seth y su hermana llegaron a mi encuentro.

- Alice, ¿como estas?, mira ella es mi hermana Isabella, serán compañeras de clases – dijo emocionado Seth mientras me presentaba a su hermana, que a pesar de tener mi misma edad era mucho mas alta que yo, pero también parecía tener un nulo sentido de la moda. De su hermano podía pasarse pues ¿cuando los hombres (que no son el egolatra de Edward) seguían un estandar de moda?; mas sin embargo Isabella que era una chica no podía ir por allí solo con una blusa hollister unisex, unos gastados jeans y un par de tenis converse.

- no me llames Isabella bobo, soy Bella, mucho gusto Alice – dijo alargándome su mano, tome aire profundamente y le choque la mano como solían hacerlo los jóvenes de mis antiguas escuelas, ella que esperaba estrechar la mía se quedo perpleja mientras su hermano se reía.

- no te lo dije es toda una rebelde y matona, seguro te encanta el reggeton y esas ondas de ciudad, ¿cierto Alice a mi me...? - "¿REGGETON?", pensé horrorizada.

- no, yo jamas escucharía una basura tan asquerosa como el Reggeton. ¿como diablos confundes mi onda gótica con un reguetonero?, ellos ni siquiera saben vestirse – dije escandalizada y la sonrisa de Seth resbalo por su cara mientras su hermana se burlaba de su expresión.

- opss, lo siento mucho yo... amm, entonces eres... ¿gotica? - pregunto el entrecerrando los ojos.

- si, así es... soy gotica – acababa de decidirlo, llegaría a esta nueva y aburrida escuela como una misteriosa y atemorizante gótica. Al fin y al cabo siempre lo había considerado, amaba el color negro y la moda estilo edad media combinada con metales en forma de cruces y esas cosas; en cuanto a la musica pues... simplemente amaba el heavy metal, el gothic metal y el Rock de casi todos los estilos. Total el perfil lo llenaba, además aquí quien sabría que era ser un verdadero gótico y bueno eso significaba ¡tener que ir de compras!, y yo amaba las compras.

- ... es como cuando uno que es de pueblo va a la ciudad, aunque de todos modos iré el próximo año y... ¿no escuchaste nada de lo que dije cierto? - pregunto Seth decepcionado de que no escuchara su estúpido monologo.

- no, la verdad es que no, pero bueno yo... estaba pensando en... ¿Bella te gustan las compras? - pregunte y la chica que en ese momento trataba de pegarle con una vara a Seth sin que este se diera cuenta soltó de la sorpresa la vara.

- Com...compras? - tartamudeo

- si, es que necesito actualizar mi guardarropa ya que en este lugar parece estar nublado siempre – dije y ella se quedo con los ojos en blanco.

- bien, hum... si quieres podemos ir a Port Angeles mañana luego de la escuela – me sugirió.

- ¡hecho! - dije emocionada mientras caminaba hacia mi nueva casa, donde los hombres de la mudanza estaban metiendo nuestras cosas a la casa.

- ¿Cual sera tu habitación Alice? - me pregunto Bella sonriendo

- oh, no quieres saber eso – dijo en un susurro Seth cuando nos alcanzo

- ¿de que hablas? - pregunte mirándolo ceñuda

- ay Seth por favor ya estas bastante grandesito para estar con tu niñerias ¿no crees? - pregunto su hermana mientras le daba una palmada en la cabeza

- que es lo que ... -

- ¡a un lado chicos, viene un piano en camino! - escuche la alarmada voz de Carlisle para que nos quitáramos de la entrada de la casa cuando metían el piano de Edward.

- ¿es un piano de verdad?, woow – dijo Bella sorprendida, yo rodee los ojos y me cruce de brazos.

- no entiendo por que Edward no se lleva su piano a la universidad, nadie aquí sabe tocarlo y solo estorba – dije mientras tomaba a Bella del brazo y subía las escaleras.

- Alice por favor no empieces, Edward no puede llevar el piano a la escuela y sabes de sobra que... -

- si, si, si lo que digas – grite ya en el segundo piso aun arrastrando a la pobre y contrariada Bella.

- ¿quien es Edward? - pregunto ella cuando llegamos a la que seria la habitación de mis padres, que era la única a la que ya no le estaban metiendo cosas por lo que pude cerrarla con el seguro y sentarme en el sillón grande de Carlisle junto a Bella.

- no es mas que mi perfecto y amado hermano – dije sarcásticamente al fin, contestando la pregunta de Bella y ella me miro extrañada como tratando de adivinar de que diablos hablaba, una vez mas rodee los ojos y continué.

- Edward es mi hermano Bella – dije lo mas calmada que pude

- oh, si, claro humm... por supuesto – balbuceo y puso una cara de gran interés

- veras mis padres siempre me han tenido en internados, por que: "no tienen tiempo de cuidarme", ah, pero _San Edward_ nunca estuvo en un sitio de esos ya que tenia un comportamiento ejemplar, - dije chasqueando la lengua - además de que por las tardes tomaba clases de piano, guitarra y no se que tantas cosas, o al menos eso es lo que cuenta Carlisle a todo aquel que este dispuesto a escucharlo, pero la realidad es que Edward es un patán que se acostaría con cualquier chica solo por diversión y por su placer. Usa su perfil de niño bueno para ser un vil cerdo cuando nadie lo ve – dije molesta de recordar a mi "_perfecto_" hermano mayor.

- woow – dijo ella con las cejas levantadas – supongo que todos los hermanos mayores tienen algún corto circuito verdad, ve el mio es un completo bobo lamezuelas – dijo riendo y yo reí con ella

- no, la verdad no todos, mi otro hermano mayor Emmett. el si es increíble, amaba romper las reglas con estilo, todos los días buscaba algo mas que hacer y no pasaba ni un mes entero sin que llegara a casa custodiado por policías o lo llevaran a la correccional – solte una risa y Bella puso los ojos en blanco - y bueno conmigo se comportaba como todo un hermano mayor – continué - nada sobre protector pero tampoco un pesado, siempre estaba allí para mi, sin importar lo que estuviera haciendo si yo lo necesitaba el llegaba corriendo a mi. tampoco el estuvo de acuerdo con que me llevaran a vivir a los internados, decía que era como si quisieran negarme como hija ya que el y Edward si se habían criado en casa – dije recordando los tiempos en que mi hermano el oso vivia conmigo.

- valla, que diferencia entre uno y otro – dijo ella sonriendo – ¿donde esta el ahora? - pregunto y yo me encogi de hombros mientras mi sonrisa resbalaba por mi cara.

- en New York, acaba de casarse con su novia de toda la vida, la rubia despampanante Rosalie Hale. deberías verlos, hacen una pareja perfecta como Barbie y Ken – dije mientras una nueva sonrisa bailaba en mi rostro.

- bueno, la vida es mejor cuando uno se va de casa ¿no? - pregunto ella con ojos soñadores

- humm... no, no para mi, en realidad para mi nada es bueno, siento como que no pertenezco a ningún lugar – una vez mas la realidad en mis palabras me sorprendió y me hizo sentirme sola y vacía.

- humm... y... ¿esta sera tu habitación? - pregunto ella intentando cambiar de tema

- no, en realidad es la de Carlisle y Esme, la mía es la que se encuentra al final del pasillo. ya sabes la que tiene un ventanal inmenso – dije y de inmediato ella se tenso.

- valla, esa habitación si que es... hermosa ¿cierto?, seguro esta muy iluminada con esa ventana tan... tan... gigantesca... ¿verdad? - dijo nerviosa y yo la mire ceñuda.

- bueno ¿vas a decirme de una vez que es lo que se traen tu y Seth con mi habitación? - pregunte sin dejar de verla ceñuda

- nada Alice, son cosas sin importancia yo ... - pero entonces se interrumpió y repentinamente se puso en pie

- debo irme. ya va a obscurecer y Charlie seguro llegara hambriento y te aseguro que si no se lo recuerdo a Renee le caerá la noche y ni cuenta se va a dar – dijo abriendo la puerta de la habitación.

- si, bueno entonces nos vemos mañana, de todos modos debo organizar mi habitación – dije sonriendo y yendo a mi cuarto mientras Bella bajaba las escaleras.

- hasta mañana – me grito cuando ya iba a la mitad de las escaleras, pero ya no le conteste si no que volví a ponerme los audífonos y busque en mi playlist la canción "Lichtgestalt" de Lacrimosa y me dispuse a acomodar mi habitación por completo mientras gritaba a todo pulmón con mi vocesita aguda.

_Lichtgestalt_  
_Ich bin der Atem auf deiner Haut_  
_Ich bin der Samt um deinen Körper_  
_Ich bin der Kuss in deinem Nacken_  
_Ich bin der Glanz auf deinen Wimpern_

_Ich bin die Fülle deiner Haare_  
_Ich bin der Winkel deiner Augen_  
_Bin der Abdruck deiner Finger_  
_Ich bin der Saft in deinen Adern_  
_Und Tag für Tag durchströme ich dein Herz_

_So schnell du auch fliehst,_  
_So weit du auch kommst_  
_Trägst du mich mit dir_  
_Wohin du auch gehst,_  
_Was immer du tust_  
_Ich bin ein Teil von dir_

_Wohin du auch gehst,_  
_Was immer du tust_  
_Ich bin ein Teil von dir_

_Ich bin der ungelebte Traum_  
_Ich bin die Sehnsucht, die dich jagt_  
_Ich bin der Schmerz zwischen deinen Beinen_  
_Ich bin der Schrei in deinem Kopf_

_Ich bin das Schweigen, die Angst deiner Seele_  
_Ich bin die Lüge, der Verlust deiner Würde_  
_Ich bin die Ohnmacht, die Wut deines Herzenes_  
_Ich bin das Licht, zu dem du einst wirst_

_So schnell du auch fliehst,_  
_So weit du auch kommst_  
_Trägst du mich mit dir_  
_Wohin du auch gehst,_  
_Was immer du tust_  
_Ich bin ein Teil von dir_

_Wohin du auch gehst,_  
_Was immer du tust_  
_Ich bin ein Teil von dir_

_Lichtgestalt, in deren Schatten ich mich drehe_

("Yo soy el aliento en tu piel Yo soy el terciopelo alrededor de tu cuerpo Yo soy el beso de tu cuello Yo soy el brillo de tus pestañas Yo soy la plenitud de tu cabello Yo soy la esquina de tus ojos Yo soy la huella de tus dedos Yo soy la sangre en tus venas y día en día salir yo fluí a través de tu corazón. No importa que tan rápido corras y que tan lejos llegues tú cargas conmigo! A donde quiera que vayas lo que sea que hagas Yo soy parte de ti! Yo soy un sueño no vivido Yo soy la soledad que te persigue Yo soy el dolor entre tus piernas Yo soy el grito en tu cabeza Yo soy el silencio, el temor de tu alma Yo soy la mentira, la pérdida de tu dignidad Yo soy el desvanecimiento, el enojo de tu corazón Yo soy el hueco, en el que algún día te convertirás. No importa que tan rápido corras y que tan lejos llegues tú cargas conmigo! A donde quiera que vayas lo que sea que hagas Yo soy parte de ti! Criatura de luz en tu sombra yo retorno!")

Cante y cante esa canción realmente sorprendida ya que el Aleman nunca se me había dado muy bien y de hecho solo lograba saber lo que decían las canciones de lacrimosa por que buscaba en internet y luego relacionaba cada palabra y así me las aprendía, pero en realidad esta vez parecía que mi voz era la de una Alemana y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba obscuro y mi cuarto casi todo acomodado, a excepción de la ropa ya que era demasiada para terminar de guardarla en una sola noche, por lo que exhausta me tire en la cama, me quite los audífonos y casi enseguida me dormí.

Y esa noche no dormí del todo bien, no sabia si estaba dormida o despierta, pero escuchaba claramente a alguien cantando en mi oído una desconocida canción lastimera y por supuesto en un idioma desconocido para mi, incomoda me di la vuelta en la cama y por un momento no logre escuchar mas que mi brusca respiración y el sonido de mi corazón acelerado, pero después de unos segundos escuche un ruido fuerte y claro que venia de el desván, lo que me hizo sentarme en la cama de inmediato. no tenia miedo claro esta si no curiosidad, una enorme curiosidad de saber lo que se encontraba allá arriba pero probablemente solo serian las ratas y eso si seria algo a lo que temer, por lo que opte por volverme a dormir y para ello me puse mis audífonos una vez mas con musica clásica para ayudarme a dormir.

* * *

**¿que les parecio? **

**jejeje**

**millones d gracias x tooodos sus RR y favoritos y a aquellos q solo leen d vdd me ponen feliz jejeje**

**bueno pues los invito a visitar mi profile donde puse links a los videos de las canciones del fic, q en su mayoria son de lacrimosa. tambien puse la letra y la traduccion de la cancion The phantom of the opera.**

**y por ultmo antes de irme les digo q si tenemos muchos rr en este cap pronto les pongo el siguiente el sabado (esta vez si) o de lo contrario la actualizacion sera el proximo martes o el proximo luunes asi q no duden dejar un hermoso RR!**

**creo q ya no se me pasa nada asi q nos leemos!.**

**kisses of the blood-sucker:**

**-AliCe Ahtziry Cullen de Withlock!  
**


	4. Chapter IV: El General Jasper Withlock

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y l de esta historia son propiedad de SM, su editorial y su casa productora, yo unicamente juego con sus actitudes en la mejor manera OoC.

* * *

**G~low everybody:**

**tardesito pro se los dejo jjejej y bno estoy q me lleva el carajo pues tenia una super nota de autor para usteds y puto hijo de toda su jodida chingada e inserbible madre del fucker windows 7 se traboooo**

**argggg cn mi amado Linux nunca pasa esto pro claro tnia q ser Bill gates y su inservibl software.**

**bno dejando d lado mi rabia, actualizo el sabado pues voy a salir x una semana ok?**

**besos para todas y nos vemos abajo!**

* * *

Las psicofonias o parafonias son sonidos de procedencia desconocida. Normalmente estos sonidos no se aprecian con total claridad por lo que necesitamos escuchar las grabaciones psicofonicas en total silencio para poder apreciar su significado. El origen de los sonidos es desconocido y existen varias explicaciones. Hay quien piensa que son las voces de los muertos, voces de extraterrestres o que somos nosotros mismos quienes producimos de una forma inconsciente estos sonidos cuando estamos grabando. Pero lo único cierto es que las **psicofonias** son sonidos aterradores, voces terroríficas que te hacen recorrer un escalofrio por todo el cuerpo infundiendo en nosotros temor y respeto hacia lo desconocido. ¿Todavía quieres escucharlas?...

**Capitulo IV**: El general Jasper Withlock

- woow, ¿en verdad tu Ipod es de 160 GB?, debes tener toda tu existencia en musica, vídeos y películas allí – dijo sorprendida la chica de cabello café obscuro y sin pizca de cuidado que según recordaba se llamaba Jessica.

- bueno, algo así – dije sacando mi amado Ipod de las garras de Jessica.

- ¿es increíble no Bella? - pregunto entusiasmado el tipo con rostro de niño pequeño llamado Mike Newton, mientras que Jessica examinaba mi Ipod con los ojos llenos de envidia.

- si, es bueno – dijo Bella encogiéndose de hombros ya que ella a diferencia del resto no estaba interesada en mi Ipod; si no que tenia una cara de molestia mientras observaba a su hermano con su grupo de amigos dando un espectáculo muy interesante de "lucha grecorromana" o almenos eso entendí.

- lo voy a asesinar es... un completo... imbécil – dijo viendo en su dirección mientras rompía uno a uno los dientes de su tenedor de plástico.

- vamos Bella no te enfurezcas el que esta en ridículo es el no tu – dije quitándole el tenedor de las manos.

Bella había pasado a mi casa en su vieja camioneta por la mañana junto con su hermano Seth, este día ella vestia una sencilla blusa rosa y unos jeans no tan gastados junto con un par de Vans y Seth por supuesto un pantalon de mezclilla flojo, una playera lisa de color azul con una de manga larga blanca abajo y sus tenis converse. Ellos habían ido a recogerme para llevarme a la escuela y desde allí comenzaron a discutir, menos mal que cuando llegamos a la escuela yo tuve que ir por mi nuevo horario de clases y no había coincidido con el de Bella la primer hora que era trigonometria y la tercer hora que era la de Literatura, osea la mas aburrida que hasta ahora había llevado y bueno su presencia allí al menos la había hecho mas llevadera, pero cuando nos disponíamos a buscar una mesa vacía para comer durante el almuerzo, Jessica que había estado conmigo la primer hora de Trigonometria y se había atrevido a hablar conmigo a pesar de la finta de gotica que me cargaba, en ese momemto me hablaba para que me sentara con ella a comer, por lo que Bella y yo fuimos a sentarnos a su mesa donde poco a poco se fue llenando con otros chicos y chicas con los que había compartido clases, era como el juguete nuevo en este pueblo muerto y no teníamos ni 10 minutos allí cuando Seth inicio con todo eso de la lucha grecorromana, por lo que ahora Bella estaba enfurecida por tanta hipocresía que la rodeaba y su hermano dando shows.

- si, pero es que a veces quisiera asesinarlo en realidad – dijo aun furiosa cuando el y su grupo de amigos se aproximaron a nosotros y Bella se puso nerviosa de inmediato.

- ¿que hay chicas? – nos saludo Seth y se sentó a mi lado ganándose los reproches de muchos de los ocupantes de la mesa, que de inmediato quedaron silenciados cuando los otros chicos de ultimo grado compañeros de Seth les echaron una mirada asesina.

- no mucho – dije encogiéndome de hombros y haciendo un ademán de ponerme en pie mientras que Bella no dejaba de ver con ojos de embobada a uno de los amigos de su hermano.

- espera no te vallas, dejame presentarte a los chicos – dijo Seth intentando detenerme.

- bien, pero que sea rápido – acepte al ver que Bella no iba a moverse de allí.

- bueno pues el – dijo señalando al chico mas cercano a mi lado, de cabello negro azabache y duras facciones, con una extraña piel rojiza y aun mas musculoso que Seth, solo que mas bajo. aunque ahora que lo notaba todos a excepción de Seth tenían esa piel rojiza.

– es Quil Ateara – termino de decir y el chico solo asintió con la cabeza

- que tal chica – saludo estrechando mi mano y guiñándome el ojo, yo rodé los ojos

- si, si lo que sea – replique soltándome de su agarre

- aquel de allá – dijo Seth señalando al que estaba a su lado que era completamente lo contrario a Quil, era larguirucho y solo un poco musculoso, pero también cabello cafe y piel rojiza – es Embry Call.

- es un gusto tenerte aquí – dijo este a lo que yo solo asentí con la cabeza.

- también faltan Jared, Paul y Sam. Pero ellos salieron de la prepa – dijo el chico que aun no me presentaba Seth.

- si bueno a ellos ya te los presentare luego y finalmente, el es Jacob Black – dijo señalando al joven mas proporcionado de todos ya que estaba musculoso pero no exagerado y no era ni muy alto ni muy bajo, que tenia una sonrisa radiante y era al que Bella no dejaba de ver como embobada.

- y bueno chicos ella es Alice Cullen – termino de decir Seth

- un gusto conocerlos a todos – dije con una sonrisa forzada.

- ¿tu eres la chica que se mudo a la vieja casa Whitlock cierto? - pregunto con una ceja alzada el tal Jacob, mientras sentía la mirada de todos los que estaban en la mesa sobre mi.

- ¿la... casa que?- pregunte intrigada mientras los tres grandulones soltaban una risita

- la casa Whitlock es la casa a la que acabas de mudarte Alice – me explico Seth y yo fruncí el ceño

- ¿así es, esa es mi casa por que? - pregunte desafiante

- no por nada – contesto Jacob tratando de contener la risa

- ya diganme de una vez que es lo que tiene esa casa o por que no ... -

- es una casa embrujada Bella – dijo con un tono misterioso Embry, lo que me hizo a mi soltar una carcajada

- ¿ca...ca...sa em...em...bru...jada? - pregunte entre risas, seguramente mi casa era la tipica amenaza que usaban las mamas, "no te acerques a esa casa por que hay momias, vampiros, zombies y hombres lobo dentro" o " la malvada bruja come ñinos vive alli, si te portas mal vendra por ti", era realmente gracioso y ellos unos supersticiosos ridículos.

- no le veo el chiste – dijo a mis espaldas el tal Mike.

- ¿a no? - le pregunte abrazándome las costillas que me dolían de tanto reírme.

- mira, cuando tenia 14 años me retaron a entrar a la casa hasta la habitación prohibida y como yo al igual que tu no creía en eso entre. ya cuando estaba allí cosas extrañas comenzaron a pasar, primero un fuerte viento azoto la ventana hasta abrirla haciendo que mi linterna se cayera y se apagara, la busque a tientas en la obscuridad y cuando por fin la encontré el aire dejo de soplar, por lo que la encendí e intente correr pero un sonido me dejo paralizado del miedo, era – paso saliva ruidosamente – una risa, la risa mas espeluznante que eh llegado a escuchar en mi vida, seguido de un par de pasos que se escucharon encima de mi en el desván, aterrado salí corriendo de allí, pero sentía una horrible sensación como si me persiguiera alguien y hasta que salí de la casa deje de sentirlo, te lo juro fue algo horrible. y desde entonces no eh vuelto a acercarme allí – dijo con un sudor frío surcando su frente.

- huy que lastima Newton, ahora no podrás visitar a Alice por las noches como seguro tenias planeado por que, ¿tu cual crees que es la habitación de Alice? - dijo burlonamente Seth.

- ¿cual es tu habitación Alice? - me pregunto el con el rostro aterrado mientras que yo seguía inmóvil con la mirada perdida, yo había pasado por lo mismo que Mike y no se lo había contado a nadie por lo que estaba segura que no era ninguna broma, pero yo no había escuchado la risa aterradora ni esa sensación de que me perseguían aunque... pero que diablos estoy pensando?, eso solo fue el aire y los ruidos fueron las ratas, en cuanto a lo que Mike sintió fue obra de su muy aterrada imaginación.

- es la que se encuentra hasta el ultimo, la de la gran ventana – dije encogiéndome de hombros mientras todos daban un respingo o se tapaban la boca menos los cuatro chicos y Bella.

- por favor chicos es enserio?, realmente creen en esas tonterías de fantasmas o cosas anormales? - dijo Bella con fastidio en la voz y dejando de ver a Jacob al fin

- acaso tu no? - dijo alarmada Lauren, la chica que se encontraba sentada junto a Jessica.

- obviamente no, que mas da quienes fueron los primeros en habitar esa casa o que el comandante Whitlock allá muerto o no en la guerra, quien nos asegura que es verdad que existieron?, quizá la casa era de un tipo llamado Whitlock que construyo la casa y luego se la heredo a alguien mas pero se quedo con el nombre o quizá alguien en el pueblo lo invento para salir un poco de la monotonia de este aburrido pueblo – dijo y se puso en pie.

- Comandante Whitlock? - pregunte ceñuda

- General!, General Whitlock, Bella a el no le gustaria escucharte cambiandole lo que es – aclaro un chico negro que no tenia idea de cual era su nombre ni en que momento había llegado a la mesa.

- que mas da que jodidos sea Tyler, el caso es que NO EXISTE! - dijo escandalizada Bella y se marcho lanzando maldiciones contra Tyler, Newton, Seth y el maldito queso en el piso que hizo que se cayera, de lo que todos se rieron mientras que Jacob corria a ayudarla a levantarse y ella se quedaba callada y sonrojada en ese instante, ocasionando el doble de risas, mientras que en mi cabeza no dejaba de repetirse todo lo que acababa de escuchar en ese momento.

**. . .**

- me divertí mucho contigo hoy Alice, nunca creí que diría eso después de una tarde de compras, pero es la verdad y bueno esa ropa que compramos es realmente alocada – dijo Bella sonriendo.

Era de noche y veniamos de regreso de nuestra noche de compras, y orgullosamente podía decir que mi apariencia de hoy en adelante seria gotica 100%.

- si, y con esa ropa que te escogí seguro impresionas a Jacob – dije juguetonamente y Bella casi se ahoga con la cerveza que iba tomando.

- Bella, no te atrevas a vomitar el auto o Edward se pondra como loco – dije viendo como a Bella le costaba recuperar el aliento.

- ¿estas... - tos – loca?... - tos – ¿o que? - pregunto como pudo.

- por favor Bella no vas a decirme que Black no te gusta, si se te nota a kilometros – dije rodando los ojos

- si... bueno – dio otro sorbo a su cerveza al no poder decir ya nada mas.

- ya, ya, ya. no tienes que decirme nada a mi, ¿esta bien? – dije para tranquilizarla ya que se había puesto muy tensa.

- si claro gracias Alice – dijo sonriendo nuevamente.

- solo tienes que hacer algo por mi – dije con una sonrisita de autosuficiencia

- ¿a si?, humm... ¿que cosa? - pregunto timidamente

- me tienes que contar la historia de el General Whitlock – su sonrisa resbalo por su cara hasta convertirse en una mueca

- Alice, no creíste esa ridícula historia realmente, ¿o si? - pregunto fastidiada

- bueno, la verdad es que no se que pensar, primero llego a la casa y un ventarrón me ataca en _esa_ habitación, luego me voy y cuando regreso tu hermano tiene un rara expresión en el rostro. y ayer que te dije cual seria mi habitación prácticamente saliste corriendo y por la noche mas cosas raras ocurrieron, ademas en el desva... -

- basta, basta, te lo contare, pero deja de decir tonterías, nada de eso puede ser cierto Alice, esas cosas simplemente no existen – dijo ella demasiado cerrada.

- tienes una mente muy cerrada a lo paranormal, por eso nunca nadie te ah asustado; en cambio mi mente es mas abierta y por eso es que a veces escucho y siento cosas, inclusive donde otras personas no las perciben – dije con una voz misteriosa, ella paso saliva ruidosamente.

- ya callate o no te contare nada – dijo con la voz rota

- ya, ya, lo lamento – dije sin despegar los ojos de la carretera.

- bueno, a mi me lo contó mi abuela y a ella se lo contó su mama supongo, o ella lo vivió en carne propia o algo así ya tu entiendes unas generaciones hasta llegar a la época poco antes de la segunda guerra mundial, cuando esa casa fue construida a mitad de la nada, primero solo servía de casa de campo para el feliz matrimonio Whitlock y su pequeño hijo. Mas sin embargo cuando la guerra comenzó ellos se mudaron allí con intensiones de no salir, pues era como un escondite del mundo para todo aquel que no quería ser participe en la guerra, la casa era enorme a pesar de que el matrimonio Whitlock solo tenia un hijo. un único hijo, el pequeño Jasper Whitlock II, era idéntico a su padre en todos los sentidos, y conforme el tiempo fue pasando la casa se llenaba y se vaciaba con la misma rapidez, por que todo aquel que iba huyendo de la guerra y llegaba a ese lugar solo se quedaba por un tiempo ya que el matrimonio no tenia mucho dinero como para mantener permanentemente a alguien mas aparte de los tres, el matrimonio no tuvo mas hijos, solo al pequeño Jasper, y el tiempo pasaba y pasaba y el parecido de Jasper con su padre era cada vez mas pronunciado.

Jasper Whitlock padre le enseño todo lo que sabia a su único hijo desde antes de que tuvieran que mudarse definitivamente a esa casa y cuando la guerra estallo el pequeño tendría aproximadamente 13 años, y a esa edad Jasper padre ya le había enseñado a leer, a escribir, a hacer cuentas e inclusive después le enseño a tirar...-

- ¿que?, a tirar pero eso no tiene sentido ya que... -

- si Jasper le enseño a tirar, a pesar de que el era un pacifista que no quería ir a la guerra para no abandonar a su familia, el enseño a su hijo a defenderse cuando ya era un muchacho y obviamente no entendió las razones de su padre para no ir a la guerra y eso dio pie a un montón de discusiones, y cuando eso ocurría su pobre madre era quien sufría por ello. No soportaba ver a los dos hombres de su vida pelear y era cuando Jasper Whitlock hijo se encerraba en su cuarto para dejar de hacer sufrir a su mama, pero un día no lo soporto mas y el se fue; se marcho de casa para ir a enlistarse a la guerra, nadie sabe que discusión fue la que lo llevo a esos extremos, lo único que se sabe es que un año después su padre murió de pena. ya no había quien fuera furtivamente a llenar el deposito de gasolina ni quien fuera al pueblo por comida, ya nadie le llevaba comida a la pobre de su madre y poco a poco ella también se fue consumiendo, pero una día su estado empeoro gravemente cuando una carta llego a la vieja casa Whitlock, llevada por un encargado siguiendo las señales de los antiguos inquilinos de la casa, y finalmente llego, cuando la guerra contra Alemania había terminado la vida de Jasper Whitlock hijo también. había muerto luchando en Alemania, pero no como un simple soldado sin nombre, si no como el gran General Whitlock, hay quienes dicen que lucho contra el mismo Hittler, pero eso yo ya no se, solo se que el corazón viejo y gastado de la señora Whitlock no lo soporto y murió, desde entonces la casa quedo sola y no volvió a ser habitada hasta que el pueblo que comenzaba a formarse la encontró, al principio se creyó que había sido la casa de campo de alguien y bueno en parte así fue, pero que la había dejado abandonada allí, sin embargo el diario de la señora Whitlock fue encontrado entre el montón de cachivaches de la casa, y fue cuando se supo la verdad, ya que ni siquiera los Quileutes sabían de su existencia, o al menos es lo que ellos dicen bueno... -

- ¿como que lo que ellos dicen?, ¿acaso les preguntaron a un montón de Indios? - pregunte incrédula después de escuchar toda la historia que para mi no tenia ni pies ni cabeza, pero que por educación no la quise interrumpir otra vez hasta que ya no aguante mas.

- si, bueno admito que en ese entonces los Quileutes pudieron ser Indios a los que llegamos a irrumpir en sus tierras, pero ahora ya no lo son y según sus leyendas ellos nunca supie... -

- ¿ahora?, ¿aun hay quielitues en la zona? - pregunte alzando la ceja.

- así es Alice. Embry, Quil y Jake son Quileutes, y sus padres y abuelos son parte de los ancianos de el grupo – dijo encogiéndose de hombros mientras que yo me quede con la boca abierta.

- ¿enserio?, diablos estas enamorada de un chico con antepasados indios, nada tonta amiga– dije sorprendida y dandole un ligero codazo a Bella.

- no estoy enamorada de el Alice, es solo que se me hace ¡condenadamente sexy!, quisiera besarlo y salir una que otra vez pero no mas, en el fondo es un cabeza hueca – dijo confesando al fin su secreto

- ¡aja!, ya salio la bolita – dije riendo – picarona así que eso es lo que te propones, lo que te has propuesto todo este tiempo – dije sorprendida de descubrir que mi nueva amiga tuviera una retorcida mente deseosa del sexo masculino, en especifico de un indio.

- ya, ¿vas a dejar que te cuente el resto de la historia, o no? - dijo cuando las primeras casas ya comenzaban a verse en la lejanía.

- ¿hay mas? - dije – creí que había terminado con su... muerte -

- no, no, la cosa no acaba allí. dicen que después de un tiempo de que encontraran la casa le hicieron modificaciones, pero que estos siempre desaparecían, si se clausuraba algún cuarto, a los días era reabierto, si se diseñaba un nuevo porche o umbral, este era imposible de creearse ya que las añadiduras prácticamente se desmoronaban antes de que el cemento o el yeso se secara y terminaba quedando igual, claro que en lo personal esas son las partes mas improbables de la historia. si no es que toda la historia ya lo es, por que, ¿vamos como se supone que se hace eso eh?, pero en fin el caso es que se dice que la habitación del final, la de el gran ventanal es la antigua habitación de el General Whitlock y que regreso a habitar su vieja y solitaria casa y que por lo visto no le gustan mucho los inquilinos, por que nadie se queda en ella por mucho tiempo. pero la verdad yo creo que nadie se queda por todas esas historias, ya que su misma mente los sugestiona a tener esas sensaciones extrañas por el miedo a la casa y como en el pueblo se habla tanto de ello yo creo que... -

- pero Bella, - dije deteniendo el auto fuera de la_ gran "casa Whitlock"_, ahora _mi_... casa – yo no sabia nada de la leyenda el día que llegue aquí y bueno tampoco lo sabia anoche, y las cosas que sentí concordaban con varias de las que Newton describió – dije

- por favor Alice ¿ahora tu también te lo crees? - pregunto ceñuda

- no – dije firmemente – solo confirmo un hecho – aclare y ella soltó una risa.

- vamos Alice, creí que al ser chica de ciudad sabrías que estas cosas no existen y que el "General Whitlock", - hizo comillas con sus dedos - si es que existió ya no... Ahhh.

Bella soltó un grito desgarrador cuando algo se estrello contra su vidrio, mi corazón empezó a latir como loco pero era... ¿miedo?.

Lo que había asustado a Bella era una figura encapuchada y que apenas se notaba por los empañados vidrios ya que durante el camino y aun ahora llovía a cantaros, lo cual dejaba los vidrios blancos.

Lo que escuche después de eso fue una risa estúpida que reconocí al instante, encolerizada baje del auto dando un portazo y dispuesta a matar al responsable.

- ¡Edward Anthony Cullen! - grite a todo pulmón mientras recogía un palo del piso y con el aporreaba a mi atolondrado y descerebrado hermano mayor mientras le gritaba una sarta de insultos que estaba segura de que si Esme me escuchaba me lavaria la boca con jabon. hum... literalmente.

- ¡auch!, ¡basta, basta!, ¡Alice... auch!, ¡ese ultimo ah sido en el ojo...! ¡espera no...! - se quejaba la mariquita de mi hermano cuando Bella decidió bajar del auto y comenzar a lanzar piedras pequeñas que se encontraban en el suelo y el no hacia mas que gritar aun mas fuerte.

Seguimos así hasta que unos faros nos encandilaron y entonces nos detuvimos los tres como si nos hubieran puesto pause, cada quien en su sitio; yo con la vara en dirección a Edward, el tapándose el rostro con los antebrazos y Bella a punto de lanzarle una piedra particularmente grande.

- Bella!, Alice!, se encuentran bien? - escuche la voz de Seth y luego bajo con un gran bate en las manos dispuesto a golpear a Edward; al parecer pensando que se trataba de algún ladrón o algo así, por lo que de inmediato me interpuse entre Edward y Seth que se acercaba amenazadoramente a mi inmóvil hermano.

- ¡NO SETH! - grite – ¡SOLO ES MI IDIOTA HERMANO! – Edward me volteo a ver ceñudo por mi comentario y Seth bajo el bate.

- oh, yo... lo siento – dijo el rascándose la cabeza confundido – pero – dudo – ¿entonces por que lo golpeaban? - pregunto.

- por que es ¡un grandisimo IDIOTA que nos asusto! – dije dándole una vez mas con la vara y lanzándola lejos mientras el daba un grito de dolor.

- Alice, ¡eres una salvaje como te atreves a golpearme!, ¡y tu... – señalo a Bella mientras se bajaba la parte de arriba de el impermeable y mostraba su encolerizado rostro, que con su broncineo cabello despeinado y su impermeable negro realmente parecía un psicopata – ni siquiera te conozco ¿y te atreves a atacarme con piedras?, ¿acaso estas loca o que mierda tienes en la cabeza? - pregunto hecho una fiera y Bella se quedo sin habla y con los ojos llorosos.

- tu nos asustaste Edward, es normal que reaccionáramos así maldito perro – dije jalando a Bella para entrar a la casa.

Entramos y subimos en silencio los escalones hasta llegar a mi habitación, donde esta vez Bella entro sin decir nada o si quiera darse cuenta de donde se encontraba.

- Bella, perdona a mi hermano por hablarte así, ya te había dicho yo que era un cerdo – dije sentándome junto con ella en la cama.

- si – dijo con la mirada perdida y una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro – pero lo que no dijiste es, ¡lo guapo que esta! - termino la frase con un gritito emocionado y rodando por la cama hasta hacerme caer al piso.

- ¿que? - pregunte desconcertada, ¿acaso había escuchado bien? - Bella, ¿es que no escuchaste nada de lo que te dije de el?. es un patán, mujeriego y maestro de la mentira, ¿y aun así tu te pones a babear por el?, ¿además que hay del chico indio ese eh? - pregunte realmente hecha un lio.

- bueno, pues es que Jake me a gustado desde siempre, pero el nunca me ah notado y bueno tu hermano es realmente sexy y en cuanto a lo de mujeriego y eso, te aseguro que yo podría hacer que cambie – dijo decidida y yo rodee los ojos. no podía ser tan ingenua ¿o si?.

- vamos Bella, eso no es muy probable y solo saldrás lastimada en el camino, de verdad deberías escucharme – insistí pero ella solo chasqueo la lengua

- bueno como sea Alice, debo irme a casa seguro mama no tarda en llamar por que hace minutos que Seth salio de casa para pasar por mi y no hemos regresado – dijo poniéndose repentinamente en pie y sacudiendo la cabeza.

- bien, entonces nos vemos el lunes, o a menos que quieras que hagamos algo juntas el fin de semana me llamas ¿ok? - dije mientras la acompañaba de vuelta al carro para darle sus bolsas de las compras.

- si, por supuesto yo te llamo y muchas gracias por todo lo de hoy, realmente me diverti - dijo ella sonriendo

- que bueno que te halla gustado ya que tendremos muchas noches de chicas como esa muy pronto – dije y ella asintió con la cabeza para después salir corriendo a su camioneta donde Seth la esperaba ya.

Me despedí de ellos con la mano cuando arranco el motor y en cuanto el auto se perdió de vista entre a casa para tomar un buen baño caliente y quitarme de encima esta pesada ropa mojada.

- ¿donde están mama y papa? - pregunte al ver a Edward desparramado en el sillón y haciendo zapping en la tv

- ¿no es obvio?, en el hospital niña lista – contesto el sin apenas despegar los ojos de la television.

- bah, me voy de aquí, tu eres un pesado – dije subiendo las escaleras mientras el murmuraba un montón de cosas de las cuales no entendí ninguna.

- si, si lo que digas don gruñon – grite desde las escaleras.

Entre al baño con todas mis cosas listas para tomar un buen baño relajante, sales minerales, perfumes europeos y musica ambientadora en mi Ipod; después de todo esta había sido una semana muy larga, entre una cosa y otra y la historia que acababa de escuchar aun rondaba por mi cabeza y necesitaba un momento de tranquilidad para pensar bien en ello o de plano ignorarlo.

Llene la bañera con agua caliente y luego verti en ella las sales y los perfumes dejando que el delicioso aroma embriagara el cuarto de baño antes de comenzar a desnudarme, e iba a hacerlo cuando repentinamente sentí esa extraña sensación como si alguien me observara, haciendo esto que la piel se me erizara desde los pies hasta la cabeza, pero de algo estaba segura y era de que lo que en ese momento sentía no era miedo, si no mas bien curiosidad o peor aun... ¿fasinacion?, así que me arme de valor y tome aire profundamente antes de hablar.

- ¿Quien anda allí? - pregunte en voz alta con voz decidida y gracias al cielo sin titubear y como era de esperarse no obtuve respuesta alguna, por lo que decidí volver a intentarlo.

- eres el general Whitlock ¿cierto?, - pregunte esta vez con la voz llena de curiosidad – bueno, considero un poco maleducado de tu parte que me estés observando cuando voy a tomar una ducha, esperaría una actitud así por parte de alguien como mi hermano por supuesto, pero el es un ser estúpido pervertido y estoy segura que tu no lo eres, inclusive te encuentro muy interesante – dije con voz normal y sin inmutarme casi nada, ni siquiera cuando escuche muy cerca de mi oído una especie de susurro indefinible seguido de un viento helado que se coló por la única y alta ventanilla del baño, que segundos antes estaba cerrada y esta vez si estaba segura ya que yo personalmente la había cerrado para así disfrutar completamente del embriagante olor de los perfumes y las sales, sin embargo no pude reprochar nada mas ya que cuando termine de hablar la sensación de ser observada había desaparecido, así que un poco decepcionada me desvestí y entre en la ducha, preguntándome seriamente a mi misma si no me estaba volviendo loca, bueno mas de lo que ya estaba.

**

* * *

**

**Espero les encantara como a mi por q ame escribir la historia de "el general Withlock",**

**bno me da un bn d coraje pnsar q se me borro todo asi q solo les digo muchisimas gracias x todos sus RR, q son cmo mi alimento oo mas necesarios como el aire q respiro.**

**tmbn insisto q pasen a mi perfil para q escuchen las canciones del fic ok?**

**noos leemos pronto y no olviden djar su RR, tanto si s bno cmosi es malo**

**kisses of the blood-sucker**

**-AliCe Ahtziry Cullen de Withlock  
**


	5. Chapter V: ¡Dudas a mi!

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y los lugares de esta historia son propiedad de SM, su editorial y su casa productora. yo unicamente juego con sus actitudes en la mejor manera OoC.

* * *

**G~low everybody:**

**bueno ya se q se los prometi para el sabado pasado y q ya stams a martes y yo ni mis luces, pero ya les habia dicho q me iba de vacaciones 1 semana a mi natal guadalajara y apenas ayer en la madrugada regrese. es q el viernes en la noche un tio mio Fallecio de un paro cardiaco y me toco presenciar todo, eh estado muy mal y no quize regresar a mi casa hasta despedirme de el como se debe y bueno aun ahora trato de bloqear todo eso y pensar en otras cosas, pero por la noche todo me cae encima, recuerdos, pensamientos, promesas y bueno me ponen totalmente mal, asi que ya mejor no hablemos de esto y solo les pido d corazon un minuto de silencio por:**

**Juan Manuel Ramos Nolazco **

**el hombre que regalaba sonrisas y amor a todo aquel q se encontraba a su al rededor, q daba todo de si, sin esperar nada a cambio, un ejemplo d vida como solo unos pocos llegan a vivir.**

**y les pido si pueden hacer una peqeña oracion por el se los agradeceria en el alma. y si no son creyentes, esta bien lo entendere. ahora les dejo el cap...  
**

* * *

Las psicofonias o parafonias son sonidos de procedencia desconocida. Normalmente estos sonidos no se aprecian con total claridad por lo que necesitamos escuchar las grabaciones psicofonicas en total silencio para poder apreciar su significado. El origen de los sonidos es desconocido y existen varias explicaciones. Hay quien piensa que son las voces de los muertos, voces de extraterrestres o que somos nosotros mismos quienes producimos de una forma inconsciente estos sonidos cuando estamos grabando. Pero lo único cierto es que las **psicofonias** son sonidos aterradores, voces terroríficas que te hacen recorrer un escalofrio por todo el cuerpo infundiendo en nosotros temor y respeto hacia lo desconocido. ¿Todavía quieres escucharlas?...

**Capitulo V**: ¡Dudas a mi!...

Mi primer mes en Forks transcurrió sin ningún acontecimiento digno de mención, era ya mas bien una especie de rutina; Carlisle y Esme siempre en el trabajo y yo de la escuela a la solitaria casa donde solo encontraba notas pegadas al refri con frases como: "el asado esta en el horno calientalo para que comas" o "puse a descongelar el pollo por si se te ocurre algo con el", también de vez en cuando salia con Bella o ella venia a mi casa a visitarme, pero por lo general eran visitas muy cortas excepto los fines de semana que era cuando Edward venia a casa. esos días ella se la pasaba en mi casa todo el tiempo que le era posible y mi hermano por supuesto no desaprovechaba nunca la oportunidad de coquetear y ser un egocéntrico con ella. en fin, Forks para mi era como un sinónimo de aburrimiento masivo y si en algún momento llegue a pensar que la posibilidad de que sucedieran cosas extrañas en esta vieja casa traería un poco de emoción a mi monótona vida, estaba realmente equivocada, ya que después de aquella noche en el baño no había vuelto a sentir nada extraño.

- Alice, ¿que te ocurre estas bien? - pregunto mi padre durante la cena una de las pocas veces que ellos no tenían mucho trabajo en el hospital y estaban en casa, perfecto-Edward también estaba allí, acababa de llegar por la tarde y yo que de verdad me estaba acostumbrando a mi soledad y el estar acompañada por ellos a veces me fastidiaba, pero no a tal grado de querer marcharme a un internado donde no dejan de vigilarte día y noche los prefectos o jefes de dormitorios y por lo tanto no se tiene pensamiento o movimiento propio alguno.

- si, es solo que no tengo hambre, pero si tengo mucho sueño – respondí finalmente con un fingido bostezo.

- pero... no has comido casi nada Allie – replico mi madre usando el diminutivo de mi nombre que ella misma había inventado y que por supuesto yo odiaba desde el momento que fue creado.

- si pero ya no tengo hambre – replique enfurruñada

- Alice, por favor has el intento, tirar la comida no es bueno, hay muchas personas allá afuera que seg... -

- y a mi que me importa esa gente papa, tampoco es que me este convirtiendo en una bulimica o anorexica, si no que no-ten-go-ham-bre – dije resaltando las ultimas palabras dividiéndolas en silabas.

- mide tus palabras Mary Alice, por que ya me estas cansando que lo poco que te vemos sea para que te comportes de esa manera tan grosera con nosotros - advirtio severamente Carlisle.

- ¿y que si no las mido?, ¿vas a enviarme a otro internado?, ¿o esta vez que lugar sera? ¿un manicomio quizá? - dije enfureciendo cada vez mas.

- Alice por favor escucha a tu padre a noso...

- ya basta mama, - golpe con el puño la mesa derramando mi jugo de uva - tus dramas me vuelven loca, quien te has creído que eres la protagonista mártir de una novela o ¿a que chingados viene tanto drama? - le solté sin pensar, en ese momento un leve pero sonoro golpe en mi mejilla me dejo helada.

Un grito asustado salio de la garganta de Esme mientras que Edward estaba petrificado con la cuchara a centímetros de la boca y yo no lograba asimilar lo ocurrido.

Carlisle me había pegado, algo que nunca en toda mi vida había hecho ya que Esme odiaba la violencia y aun que el golpe había sido de lo mas suave y no me había causado un terrible dolor, aun así sentí mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas. un sentimiento de dolor y tristeza me corrompió el cuerpo entero.

"Carlisle me pego" era el único pensamiento coherente en mi mente en ese instante, las lágrimas en mis ojos nublaban mi vista y solo en eso podía pensar, pero en cuanto logre enfocar bien la mesa me puse en pie y corrí a mi habitación con esa horrible sensación de desamor y sentimiento.

- Alice, yo... ¡Alice! - escuche que me llamaban pero no hice caso y seguí corriendo hasta mi habitación donde me encerré dispuesta a no salir en toda la tarde, ni en la semana ni en el mes, quería desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, no quería sentir ni saber de nada.

Me eche a llorar intensamente como si fuera una niña de 6 años a la que habían sorprendido haciendo travesuras y la habían regañado, de esa misma manera me sentía y las lágrimas no dejaban de rodar por mis mejillas.

- Alice hija, abreme la puerta por favor, tu papa esta muy arrepentido de lo que hizo, por favor, solo ... -

- no me interesa mama, si lo que ustedes quieren es deshacerse de mi, esta bien, solo me iré a otro de sus malditos internados y listo, es mas ni siquiera me vallan a buscar ya nunca, se que soy un estorbo y que...

- Alice hija no digas esas cosas sabes que no es así, tu papa y yo te amamos y...

- ¡Esme!, dejala solo esta encaprichada – escuche a papa hablar y eso solo me hizo llorar mas.

**. . . **

Alrededor de las 3 de la mañana me quede dormida al fin abrazada a mi almohada y con mi Ipod a volumen bajo en mis oídos, mis ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar y mi respiración sonaba algo agitada.

Llevaba así unos minutos cuando un fuerte aire me despertó de sobresalto. Estaba helado y me había arrancado el cobertor de encima.

Confundida y con frío me puse en pie para poder cerrar el gran ventanal que estaba cerrado minutos antes, pero intente no pensar en eso y limitarme a cerrar la ventana. Lo ultimo que necesitaba en este momento era un fantasma que hasta ahora no había dado señales de existir desde hace tiempo para aparecer en este momento tan difícil.

Intente por todos los medios cerrar la ventana pero no lo conseguía y cada vez me helaba y me molestaba mas, así que tome aire profundamente y di una patada a la ventana enfurecida.

- ¿que diablos quieres? - grite sin poder contenerme.

- _sigueme –_ mis ojos se abrieron como platos ante esto.

No se si fue mi imaginación o un simple susurro del viento, pero claramente escuche un leve susurro que decía ¿"sigueme"?.

Si, no cabia duda me había vuelto loca, me faltaba un tornillo, un campanazo, un centavo para el 20 o cualquier otra palabra que las ancianas amargadas decían. Pero el problema no era que estaba loca por que escuchaba susurros en el aire, si no por seguir el susurro hacia donde el viento soplaba.

Lentamente contando cada paso que daba y observando detenidamente todo seguí caminando y caminando por la vacía casa. Iba descalza y solo con mi blusa y short de dormir, comenzaba a sentirme estúpida al ir caminando en dirección a donde el viento soplaba y me plantee seriamente dejarlo y regresar a la cama, pero en ese instante el aire dejo de soplar justo cuando me encontraba frente a la puerta plegable del desván.

- ¿qui...quieres que suba allí? - pregunte alzando una ceja contrariada de por que diablos seguía preguntándole cosas al viento aun cuando este había dejado de soplar.

Estaba por dar media vuelta y regresar por donde había venido cuando el viento soplo frío una vez mas y con un crujido la puertecilla plegable se abrió y la escalera bajo hasta quedar a mis pies, lo que interprete como un si.

- debo estar muy desesperada por algo de emoción – dije suspirando y sin mas comencé a subir los escalones, estos hacían un ruido chirriante que me preocupaba que Carlisle o Esme me escucharan y vinieran a ver que ocurría.

Sin embargo no ocurrió nada y pude subir hasta el ultimo escalón. Me arrepentí de no haber traído alguna lampara ya que estaba realmente obscuro como una cueva y el aire aquí era aun mas helado, por lo que también me arrepentí de no haberme puesto algo mas de ropa.

- bien, ¿estoy aquí que quieres? - pregunte al viento y alce la vista.

De la nada una lampara de petroleo se encendió al fondo del ático y del susto caí de senton al suelo.

- me asustaste – me queje y hubiera jurado que escuche una risa mezclada en el viento, pero en estos momentos no tenia idea de que creer.

Me levante del piso y camine hacia la lampara de petroleo que se encontraba al final del ático con los nervios a flor de piel. Las piernas me temblaban y mi respiración comenzaba a estar agitada.

Cuando llegue por fin a donde se encontraba la lampara en el piso la levante con mucho cuidado ya que era pesada y entonces escuche un sonido extraño a mi lado, me gire y en el piso vi un libro delgado y desgastado. "esto definitivamente no estaba aquí" pensé y lo tome.

- ¿tu, tu me lo diste?, ¿es para mi? - pregunte volteando para todos lados sin obtener respuesta alguna. Entonces deje la lampara sobre una mesita cubierta por una sabana amarillenta y me senté a lado para abrir el libro, pero antes debía decirle algo que me estaba matando de curiosidad.

- gracias por el libro, no acostumbro leer mucho. Pero este lo leere por que tu me lo has dado. - me sentía ridícula al hablar sola pero al menos debía intentarlo, tenia que decirle lo que tanto me inquietaba.

- sabes, yo... quiero conocerte, osea quiero ver como eres y también ¿quiero saber por que desapareciste por días? - pregunte

Una vez mas no obtuve respuesta alguna y me sentí traicionada por mi furtivo amigo.

- bueno, que se puede esperar de un fantasma descortés que me despierta a las 3 de la madrugada para darme el diario de Sofia Withlock... – dije leyendo la primer pagina del libro donde con una letra hermosa y cursiva sobre las amarillentas hojas decía "diario de Sofia Withlock".

- ¡Espera!, dije levantándome de la mesa en la que estaba sentada bastante exaltada al recordar la leyenda que me había contado Bella.

- ¿esto... es real?, osea ¿enserio es el diario de su mama? ¿Ge...General Withlock? - pregunte temerosa de no saber como llamarlo.

No obtuve respuesta a mi pregunta por supuesto, pero en el fondo sabia que no iba a responderme, por lo que tome aire profundamente y me dispuse a regresar a mi habitación, pero no había conseguido dar mas de cinco pasos cuando un sonido extraño tras de mi me sobresalto, de inmediato me gire y frente a mi se encontraba completamente despojado de su amarillenta sabana un cuadro enorme de un hombre extremadamente guapo, era de tez pálida y profundos ojos grises, nariz perfecta y labios delgados. Su cabello era rubio rizado y llevaba puesto un traje de general y su sombrero en manos, en su pecho medallas de honor y tras de el un fondo con la bandera de los estados unidos de america.

- valla general Withlock, usted es realmente apuesto – dije sin poder contener mis palabras.

Me quede contemplando el cuadro con la imagen de el general Withlock por largo rato con ganas de poder mantener en mi memoria su recuerdo intacto, de ser posible pasaria la noche entera aquí solo conversando con el viento para poder estar observando al apuesto general.

- sabes habría sido genial si yo hubiera vivido entonces y bueno obviamente haberte conocido – dije sonriendo de imaginar que yo hubiera podido conocer a alguien como el en persona. Por que a simple vista se veía no era como todos los chicos de hoy en día. El parecía un perfecto caballero sureño, casi podía imaginar su asento del sur al hablar.

En ese momento sentí como unos brazos se cerraban al rededor de mis hombros y un escalofrío recorría mi cuerpo entero ante este contacto.

- ¿e..eres tu? - pregunte

- eso depende de a quien te refieres con "¿eres tu?" - respondió la arrogante voz de mi hermano Edward y yo enfadada me solté de el y le propine un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

- pero que demonios te pasa ¿te volviste loca? - me pregunto ceñudo y sin dejar de sobarse la cabeza

- eso mi querido hermano, es por ser un completo idiota – dije tomando el diario y bajando del ático antes de que Edward pudiera decir algo mas.

Entre a mi habitación y cerré la puerta con un portazo que casi le doy en la nariz a Edward quien venia atrás de mi diciendo cosas estúpidas que apenas lograba descifrar como: "¿que hacías allá arriba?", "loca niña neurótica" o "te acusare con el padre del pueblo por robar un libro de satanismo y por estar poseída por un demonio".

Pero por supuesto yo no lo había robado y mucho menos estaba poseída ni esas estupideces que Edward decía, el me lo había obsequiado el libro a mi, y en el estaba la verdad de su historia y el quería confiarmela a mi y solo a mi.

Con este pensamiento y abrazada a mi nuevo mayor tesoro me quede dormida.

* * *

**G-low again**

**¿q les parecio ah?**

**les dejo el proximo el sabado sin falta, no puedo creer lo mucho q esta gustando la storie, me hace tan feliz aun en un momento como este, las amo nenas y miles de gracias por leerme y por sus RR**

**kisses of the blood-sucker**

**- AliCe Ahtziry Cullen de Withlock!**


	6. Chapter VI: Carreras de motos

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y los lugares de esta historia son propiedad de SM, su editorial y su casa productora. yo unicamente juego con sus actitudes en la mejor manera OoC.

* * *

**G~low everybody:**

**Chicas primero q nada muchisimas gracias por todas sus buenas palabras y a todas aquellas que oraron por mi tio, sinceramente es algo hermoso ver cuantas niñas me entienden y saben ayer soñe con el, pero no era un sueño normal, pues yo en mi interior sabia que el ya no estaba vivo y aun asi segui platicando con el. de como estaba y dijo que feliz, tranquilo y sano, que cosas hacia y dijo q se divertia mucho en su nuevo trabajo y hasta hablamos de el su equipo favorito de futbol, el atlas y bueno al final se despidio de mi y justo entonces desperte. fue algo hermoso no cabe duda, pues se que el me visito en mi sueño para decirme que esta bien y que no me preocupe por el y ademas q esta conmigo y me cuida TT-TT.**

**Ahora cambiando de tema drasticamente se q se los prometi para ayer, pero sali toda la tarde y la noche y ya no tuve time de corregir y subir, aparte por andar de loca choque el carro de mi novio y ya me andaba por q su papa s muy delicado con eso. asi q corri con mi mejor amigo mecanico, el mismo q me lleva a correr en moto y me ayudo a arreglarlo. o mejor dicho el hizo todo el trabajo y yo solo lo vi XD. enserio chicas es como un Jacob para mi, pero sin el incomodo mal trago de q yo le guste y todo ese rollo, aparte tmbn es uno d los mejores amigos de mi novio, por lo q todo esta way jaja**

**ya no aburro mas nos leemos abajo...  
**

* * *

Las psicofonias o parafonias son sonidos de procedencia desconocida. Normalmente estos sonidos no se aprecian con total claridad por lo que necesitamos escuchar las grabaciones psicofonicas en total silencio para poder apreciar su significado. El origen de los sonidos es desconocido y existen varias explicaciones. Hay quien piensa que son las voces de los muertos, voces de extraterrestres o que somos nosotros mismos quienes producimos de una forma inconsciente estos sonidos cuando estamos grabando. Pero lo único cierto es que las **psicofonias** son sonidos aterradores, voces terroríficas que te hacen recorrer un escalofrio por todo el cuerpo infundiendo en nosotros temor y respeto hacia lo desconocido. ¿Todavía quieres escucharlas?...

**Capitulo VI**: Carreras de motos.

- Bella, te digo que es real, el general Whitlock en verdad esta allí y ayer me dio el diario de su madre – le dije a Bella quien como la muy cabezota que era no creyo nada de mi historia de la pasada noche.

- Alice es mas probable que estuvieras soñando si como dijiste por la mañana tu ventana estaba cerrada y todo en orden – replico ella

Estábamos en casa de Bella sentadas frente al televisor sin ver nada en realidad, era sábado y como lo ultimo que deseaba era ver a cualquier miembro de mi espantosa familia había venido a refugiarme con Bella aquí, pues prefería soportar a su estúpido hermano mayor que a cualquiera de mi familia.

- claro – insistí – todo estaba en orden salvo por esto – dije tome mi morral negro con el emblema de "lacrimosa" y saque el diario de la señora Withlock, o mejor dicho de Sofia Withlock, Bella abrío desmesuradamente los ojos antes de decir.

- ¿no me digas que es el diario? - pregunto acercándose a mi

- bien, en tal caso no lo diré, pero si que lo es – dije alejando el libro de sus manos que ahora se aproximaban al libro.

- pero como...

- ya te lo dije Bella, si el me lo dio a mi es por algo ¿no crees? -

- va, de cualquier manera, ¿por que no puedo verlo? - dijo rendida y cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿no es obvio?, por que es mio, el me lo obsequio a mi por algún motivo -

- no inventes Alice, ¿no te parece que exageras un poco con eso? - pregunto enarcando una ceja.

- quizá si, quizá no. Pero que mas da el es alguien muy especial y si no te molesta me pondré a leer – dije zanjando el asunto y yendo a sentarme a otro de los sillones de Bella dejándola aun mas confundida que antes.

- Bien Alice, como quieras mientras yo iré a ver si hay algo comestible en el refrigerador -

Dicho esto se puso en pie y se fue a la cocina mientras que yo me metía de lleno en la lectura...

* * *

_Querido diario:_

_Hace ya casi seis meses que mi amado hijo Jasper se marcho de casa y mi esposo esta cada vez peor de salud, no se cuanto tiempo podrá seguir así. Su corazón es muy débil y me temo que no podrá resistir mucho sin Jasper._

_Yo solo espero que mi hijo este bien, seria debastante para mi el perderlo, por que Jasper es prácticamente nuestro todo, es gracias a el por lo que vivimos y también por lo cual todo este tiempo nos mantuvimos lejos de la guerra; para mantenerlo a salvo y es ahora la misma guerra la que se lo lleva lejos, muy muy lejos de nosotros._

_Hoy veo a mi esposo que intenta componer una sonrisa pero siempre falla, sospecho que no podrá volver a sonreír hasta el día que veamos llegar a nuestro amado hijo por esa puerta y no solo recibir cartas suyas. _

_Se que tarde o temprano todo estará bien y volveremos a ser esa familia tan feliz que hemos sido siempre, pero hasta entonces no me queda mas que esperar. _

_

* * *

_

Era muy extraño que la primer pagina del diario estuviera así, ni siquiera tenia fecha y ya habían pasado 6 meses desde que su hijo se había marchado, y fue entonces cuando note que al libro le hacían falta hojas al inicio, era casi imperceptible mas sin embargo observándolo bien si se notaba.

La pregunta ahora era: ¿quien y por que le había arrancado paginas?

- Alice, ¿estas ocupada o quieres desayunar conmigo? -

La voz de Bella me saco de mis pensamientos y confundida guarde una vez mas el delicado libro en mi morral.

- supongo que almorzare contigo Bella – le respondí y me puse en pie para ir con ella a la cocina.

Desayunamos entre risas y estábamos a punto de terminar cuando su hermano llego devorando todo a su paso.

- Seth, ¿no puedes dejar de ser un cerdo por un rato y comer como la gente? - pregunto furiosa Bella lanzándole a su hermano una cuchara en la cabeza

- oye Bella deja de ser violenta ¿quieres?; eso realmente me dolió y si estoy comiendo así es por que los chicos no tardaran en venir, dijeron que iríamos a correr las motos un rato y lueg... -

- ¿motos? - pregunte emocionada y Bella rodó los ojos

- no es nada sorprendente Bella, solo esta bola de suicidas que se trepan a unas maquinas infernales para hacer carreras estúpidas – me explico Bella acallando a Seth quien iba a responderme

- Alice no hagas caso a mi ridícula hermana, en realidad es muy divertido, sentir la adrenalina correr por tu cuerpo y. .. -

- lo se, ya eh corrido en moto – dije

- ¿que?, ¿en verdad has corrido en moto?. por dios Alice hoy acabas de completar la lista de virtudes que la mujer de mis sueños debe tener – dijo Seth emocionado.

- no seas ridículo Seth tu no eres mi tipo, pero me encantaría que me llevaras a una corrida de motos contigo y tus amigos – dije poniendo mis ojitos de borreguito que se supone son infalibles.

- ¿estas demente?, no puedes hacer eso es arriesgado, peligroso y estúpido. No creo que a tus padres le parezca buena idea que... -

- por dios Bella, ¿de cuando acá yo hago lo que a mis padres les parece bien?, no me importa lo que pienses iremos a esa corrida de motos y tu vendrás con nosotros y te divertirás como nunca en la vida – sentencie

- ¿y si no lo hago que? - amenazo mientras Seth nos observaba de hito en hito

- le diré a Jacob Black todo lo que sientes por el y a mi hermano le diré que lo encuentras repugnante – amenace

- no serias capaz – dijo un tanto asustada

- ¿quieres probar? - pregunte alzando una ceja divertida

- a que hora llegan los chicos Seth, tengo que darme una larga ducha antes que lleguen – dijo a modo de rendición Bella.

- bien, eso es genial Bella, veras como te diviertes -asegure

- ¿enserio lo harás?, bueno como hermano mayor mi deber seria detenerte de tal locura, pero estando las cosas como están pues vallamos allá, por cierto los chicos están por llegar en cualquier momento – dijo Seth y como si los hubiera convocado el timbre de la puerta sonó y unas risas varoniles se escucharon del otro lado.

- creo que son ellos – dije emocionada y fui a abrir la puerta

- que hay Alice, ¿esta Seth? - pregunto Jacob a modo de saludo y yo asentí con la cabeza.

- esta por allá devorando todo a su paso – dije haciendo que los chicos se rieran.

- Seth date prisa, hace buen tiempo, ni siquiera parece que valla a llover – dijo emocionado un tipo al que no conocía.

- ¿y tu eres?

- me llamo Paul, y por tu facha y forma de hablar me supongo que eres Alice, los chicos babean por ti; solo hablan: Alice esto, Alice aquello. el mas insoportable es Seth, ¿cierto Sethy? - soltó una risa y yo rodé los ojos mientras el resto se reía también, salvo por Seth quien se ponía de los mil colores.

- si, si, si muy gracioso Paul. chicos verán ellas quieren venir con nosotros, humm.. ¿como lo ven? - pregunto Seth rascándose la cabeza.

- valla que es realmente extraño. Bella ¿tu no tienes como una especie de pánico a las motos? - pregunto divertido Jacob y Bella se sonrojo

- si, algo así Black, pero cuando alguien te reta... -

- amo los pleitos entre chicas – dijo Embry alzando una ceja

- no es un pleito Embry, solo es... bueno ni siquiera se que es – replique

- ¿tu has subido a una moto Alice? - me pregunto Jacob y yo asentí con la cabeza

- así es Jake, amo la velocidad y hace como dos años conocí a un chico con una moto y me enseño a usarla – dije recordando los viejos tiempos con mi fiel amigo James y su moto loca.

- bien pues en tal caso que esperamos vamos allá – dijo desesperado Quil

- cierto - corrobore

corrí de regreso a la casa, tome mi morral y me puse rápidamente la chaqueta negra y larga que llevaba en mi morral y esta cubria casi todo mi pequeño vestido negro y morado con vuelo al final y me abroche bien mis enormes botas Dr. Martin.

- listo – dije saliendo y dejando a todos los chicos con la boca abierta

- ¿iras así a andar en moto? - me pregunto Seth contrariado

- así es, ¿por que? - pregunte ceñuda

- no, no, por nada – dijo saliendo junto con el resto de los chicos del lugar.

Llegamos a la reserva india de "La Push" donde vivían los chicos y por supuesto donde tenían las motos, era bastante extraño ver a tanta gente "pieles rojas" a mi alrededor, pero no le di importancia y me dedique a disfrutar de la increíble sensación del viento golpeando en mi cara y la adrenalina por mi cuerpo desde la moto de Seth, la cual me había prestado para manejarla mientras el vigilaba que su hermana no fuera a partirse en dos desde la moto de Jacob donde ambos intentaban enseñarle algo de la conducción.

Y media hora después seguían sin avanzar en su labor, ella no hacia mas que abalanzarse y perder la calma cada vez que el motor de la moto la tomaba por sorpresa.

- ¿que tal lo llevan chicos? - pregunte deteniéndome a su lado luego de que me hartara que no pudieran enseñarle prácticamente nada.

- bien, solo que Bella se pone algo nerviosa – dijo Jacob desesperado

- eso es por que sus maestros no le han dado una vuelta en ella para que sienta la verdadera diversión de todo esto – dije sacudiendo la cabeza de lado a lado

- ¿de que hablas Alice? - pregunto Seth.

Me quite el casco rápidamente y se lo lance a Bella, la cual afortunadamente atrapo y no le dio en la cara como hubiera pasado de no haberlo hecho.

- ¿para que lo quiero? - pregunto

- pontelo y subete conmigo – dije encendiendo la moto.

- de que hablas Alice, podrían matarse – dijo escandalizado Seth

- me tiene sin cuidado – dije soltando una risa y Bella sorprendida abrió mucho los ojos.

- vamos chicos no me miren así tampoco soy tan tonta como para no poder darle una vuelta a Bella sin chocar o caer por uno de los acantilados – dije jalándome uno de los mechones de mi corta cabellera desesperada.

- bueno – dijo simplemente Bella, se coloco el casco y se monto conmigo en la moto

- Bella estas loca baja de esa moto aho... -

La voz de Seth quedo ahogada por el estruendoso ruido de la moto al arrancar y al segundo siguiente Bella se aferraba fuertemente a mi cintura mientras gritaba por la velocidad a la que íbamos por el desigual camino mientras yo me limitaba a reírme por lo ridículo de la situación.

Di unas cuantas vueltas antes de que Bella dejara de gritar y comenzara a disfrutar realmente las miles de sensaciones que te produce viajar en moto, pero también fueron las ultimas, pues en nuestro intento de aumentar mas la velocidad había decidido subir a una de las carreteras federales aun cuando Bella me gritaba que no lo hiciera y habían bastado unos segundos o minutos, que mas da, el caso es que el general de transito y también papa de Bella nos alcanzo y nos obligo a detenernos.

- esto es malo, muy malo, ¡bastante malo! - decía Bella para si misma mientras yo me detenía en el borde de la carretera y Charlie llegaba hasta nosotros.

- que tal señoritas, verán en este sitio ir a esa velocidad en una moto es ... - Charlie había estado hablando y apuntando en su libreta por lo que no se había percatado que a las chicas locas que había detenido eran ni mas ni menos que su hija y la loca amiga de esta que en tal caso era yo. Y cuando al fin lo noto su rostro se amorato y arrugo la hoja entre sus manos involuntariamente.

- ¿ALICE?, ¡¿BELLA? - vocifero – ¡¿PERO QUE DIABLOS SIGNIFICA ESTO? -

- papa, tranquilizate veras Alice y yo solo ... -

- como quieres que me tranquilice Bella mi hija y su amiga menores de edad corriendo como un par de locas por la carretera en una maquina infernal como esa.

- jefe Swan no sea así solo nos divertíamos un poco – dije tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón pero al parecer eso solo lo enfureció mas

- ¿diversión?. Alice tendré que llamar a tus padres, y por cierto ¿esa moto de quien demonios es? -

- esto... yo... - balbuceo Bella

- de mi hermano Edward – me apresure a decir y Bella se me quedo viendo con cara de poker

- ¿de .. tu ... hermano? - dijo aun mas furioso el jefe Swan y saco su móvil

- ¿por que le dijiste que era de Edward? - me susurro Bella al oído cuando su padre marcaba desesperado un numero y esperaba en la linea

- no iba a ocasionarle un problema a los chicos ellos no nos obligaron a nada. Al contrario nos... -

- ¿pero por que a tu hermano? - insistió ella

- ¿por que me debe muchas el ya?, ¿contenta? -

- tu padre viene en camino a la comisaria, sera mejor que vallamos para allá – dijo el jefe Swan mientras bajaba a Bella prácticamente a tirones de la moto y la metía en el coche patrulla sin dejar de gritarle cosas.

Tome aire profundamente y me encamine a la oficina de policias montada en la moto, pero esta vez yendo detrás del coche patrulla. osea a velocidad 0.

Al llegar allí mi padre ya se encontraba en la entrada recargado contra su mercedes negro y con el entrecejo fruncido.

- doctor Cullen, que bueno que este aquí, pase por favor - dijo Charlie apenas bajo del auto

- gracias Charlie, pero lo cierto es que no tengo mucho tiempo, así que si no le importa podríamos hablar aquí – dijo mi padre con un tono demasiado tranquilo, lo cual significaba que estaba furioso.

- bien como usted guste doctor, vera su hija es una chica encantadora siempre y cuando no se sube a esas monstruosidades... -

- espere un momento Charlie, - dijo mi padre alzando la mano – Alice entra al coche ahora – dijo en tono frío.

Lo obedecí mas que nada para dejar de oír la perorata de Charlie, ahora encerrada en el mercedes solo veía al escandalizado Charlie mover los labios con rapidez, agitar las manos en el viento y su palpitante sien a punto de explotar, mientras que Carlisle se mantenía sereno y solo asentía con la cabeza de vez en cuando.

Al final termine quedándome dormida ante lo aburrido de la situación y cuando abrí los ojos nuevamente papa subia al carro conmigo.

- estoy muy decepcionado de ti Alice Cullen, ¿como es que haces todas estas cosas sin pensar las consecuencias? - me reprendio y yo medio dormida emiti un gruñido.

- me estoy hartando de la situacion Alice - continuo - ¿que es lo que buscas?. ¿llamar la atencion de algun... chico?... ¿o matarte?, la verdad no tengo idea y estoy preocupado.

- ahora si te preocupas - masculle - cuando tu hija te pone en vergüenza publica, cuando llama la atención por actos bandalos en este maldito pueblo fantasma, entonces te preocupas, por que no...

- Basta - grito para zanjar la situación y yo me gire y susurre.

- como quieras.

Me volví a dormir en el trayecto a casa y al abrir los ojos ya no me encontraba en el coche de Carlisle si no en mi habitación vacía.

Me desperece un poco y luego me senté en la cama con las tripas rugiendome de hambre por no haber comido nada mas que el desayuno y el hecho de estar toda la mañana en la moto me había absorbido las energías y tenia un apetito de perro.

Por lo que me levante para ir a la cocina por algo de comer y de camino me encontré con la mirada furiosa de Edward.

- muchas gracias hermanita, ahora no eres la _única_ castigada –

- ¿de que diablos hablas? - pregunte con un bostezo de hipopótamo

- ¿por que diablos dijiste que esa moto era mía?, yo jamas había visto ese pedazo de chatarra. Si yo en realidad hubiera tenido furtivamente una moto por lo menos seria una moto decente no una chatarra como esa – se quejo con los ojos llenos de ira

- ya era hora de que por una vez en la vida castigaran al buen Eddie, aun cuando es por algo que el no hizo es como un pago a tantos castigos de los que te has librado – dije y lo aparte de mi camino de un empujón.

- eres un engendro del diablo Alice -

- se agrade el cumplido - canturree y el murmuro la palabra "loca".

Y Dicho esto se encerró en su habitación y yo por fin pude comer algo de la cocina, tome lo primero a mi alcance; una bolsa grande de papas fritas y un jugo de uva.

Regrese a mi habitación sin mas interrupciones mas que el sonido de la guitarra eléctrica de Edward al pasar por su cuarto.

Me tumbe en la cama aun con sueño y puse mi Ipod a todo volumen con el álbum mas nuevo de Cannibal Corpse en el playlist y me dispuse a comer mis chatarras cuando recordé que el diario de la señora Withlock estaba en mi morral, fui por el y me disponía a leerlo. Pero no pude hacerlo ya que una vez mas esa sensación extraña y ese viento helado entraron por la ventana.

Me quite los audífonos y mastique el bocado de sabritas para poder hablar.

- hola amigo, me disponía a leer – salude como de costumbre al viento, pero al igual como de costumbre no esperaba respuesta por lo que me sobresalto escuchar:

- _hola, ¿te divertiste hoy cierto?.  
_

no era literalmente una voz eso era cierto, era como el suave sonido del viento o una radio mal sintonizada que se encontraba a distancia.

Casi me caigo de la cama de la impresión, "¡el me habla, me esta hablando!, ¡el general Withlock esta aquí!" pensé sorprendida y con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

**Una vez mas miles de gracias por sus hermosos RR, enserio chicas me enorgullesen q esta loca historia les encante jejeje**

**por eso me empeño en escribir y escribir, de todos mis fics esta es mi prioridad jejeje a pesar d q llevo como 5 caps adelantados cada q subo me pongo a escribir mas jeje.**

**tambien las vuelvo a invitar a q se den una vuelta por mi perfil donde estoy poniendo las canciones del fic subtitulados los videos y las botas de Alice y cosas asi q les van a gustar, mas adelante intentare poner imagenes de la ropa de Alice ok?**

**bueno nena las amo y espero q hayan disfrutado del cap.**

**Kisses of the blood-sucker:**

**- AliCe Ahtziry Cullen de Withlock!**


	7. Chapter VII: ¿Solo un sueño?

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y los lugares de esta historia son propiedad de SM, su editorial y su casa productora. yo unicamente juego con sus actitudes en la mejor manera OoC.

* * *

**G~low everybody:**

**decidi dejarles el cap de una vez puesto que mañana me voy a Jala y no quice dejarlas esperando hasta el sabado**

**asi que jaja que les puedo decir chicas? aparte de que las amo por que me leen y que sus RR sinceramente me llegan al corazon, son tan lindas chicas las amoooo**

**jejeje aaaaa y si alguien por alli conoce a alguna chica o chico ya sea de Fanfiction o no que les guste este tipo de historias, no duden en recomendarme va?**

** Las amoooo, bno nos leemos abajo.  
**

* * *

Las psicofonias o parafonias son sonidos de procedencia desconocida. Normalmente estos sonidos no se aprecian con total claridad por lo que necesitamos escuchar las grabaciones psicofonicas en total silencio para poder apreciar su significado. El origen de los sonidos es desconocido y existen varias explicaciones. Hay quien piensa que son las voces de los muertos, voces de extraterrestres o que somos nosotros mismos quienes producimos de una forma inconsciente estos sonidos cuando estamos grabando. Pero lo único cierto es que las _psicofonias_ son sonidos aterradores, voces terroríficas que te hacen recorrer un escalofrio por todo el cuerpo infundiendo en nosotros temor y respeto hacia lo desconocido. ¿Todavía quieres escucharlas?...

**Capitulo VII**: ¿Solo un sueño?.

- tu.. tuu – balbucee

- _lamento haberte asustado Alice, creí que luego de todas tus aventuras yo, no podría asustarte_ – dijo una vez mas esa susurrante e hipnotizante voz

- no, en realidad no me asuste, solo me sorprende que ayer no quisieras hablar conmigo y hoy si, de hecho no tenia idea de que podías hablar -

- _no te preocupes; yo tampoco tenia idea de que podías escuchar hasta ayer en la noche_ – respondió con su voz que parecía venir de todas partes y a la vez de ningún sitio.

- ¿esto es extraño no? - pregunte

-_ ten por seguro que así es _– contesto el con su cortesía y asentó sureño tal como lo imaginaba

- y así que... tu has estado conmigo hoy o como te has enterado de mi día tan... ¿divertido? -

El sonido de su risa hizo eco en mi cabeza, era un sonido espectral pero a la vez hermoso.

- _no, desafortunadamente me perdí la diversión dado que no puedo salir de la casa_ – dijo melancólico como si realmente lamentara no haber podido estar en lo de las motos.

- entonces como lo supiste y por dios no seas mentiroso, no estuviste en la casa como por un mes entero desde la... bueno lo del baño -

Era aun mas extraño hablar así ya que no encontraba a que lugar voltear para contestar.

- _claro que estuve, jamas me puedo ir de aquí, solo... digamos que no estaba... disponible y.._. -

- espera, espera, espera estas atado a la casa como en las viejas películas de miedo? - pregunte incrédula.

- _es de mala educación interrumpir cuando alguien esta hablando_ – dijo el sin responder a mi pregunta y yo me quede boquiabierta.

- _bueno respecto a tu anterior pregunta Alice, bueno pues digamos que tu padre no es el mas discreto en cuanto a regaños y quejas, me sorprende que sus gritos no te despertaran_ –

- si, ese es Carlisle Cullen, pero dime ¿si no estabas aquí o mejor dicho si estabas pero no te hacías notar o que...? es que la verdad no entiendo nada – dije curiosa.

-_ ¿la curiosidad mato al gato sabes?_ - dijo riendo y ese sonido me erizo el cabello de la nuca, era un sonido realmente espectral, pero hermoso al mismo tiempo.

- ¿y... y... eso que tiene que ver? - pregunte molesta de que no contestara mis preguntas, aunque si había contestado una pero no todas y no como yo quería.

-Alice, ¿hija estas bien? - pregunto mi madre a través de la puerta.

- ¿estoy bien por que no debería de estarlo? - pregunte furiosa por la interrupción

- bueno es que te escuche decir algo, humm... ¿con quien estas hablando? -

- con nadie mama, solo practico mi monologo para la clase de lengua – mentí

- bien, sabes hija tratare de convencer a tu padre para que no sea muy severo con sus castigos, pero bueno como se te ocurrió irte en una moto que de sobra sabes no es de Edward para andar a toda velocidad por allí, pudiste salir realmente lastimada sabes y tu hermano tan bueno como siempre se compadeció de ti para que no te tocara sola el cas... -

Bien esto fue lo mas que pude escuchar, me levante de la cama hecha un toro y fui a abrir la puerta.

- ¡¿estoy harta sabes?, muy harta de que no te des cuenta de la basura de hijo que tienes, de que no te des cuenta de que es un hipócrita y no el alma de dios que les hace creer a todos! - y tras esto una vez mas cerré de un portazo.

Con lágrimas en los ojos me deje caer en la cama y el viento extraño ya no se sentía, una vez mas estaba sola, como siempre me había quedado sola. Inclusive el fantasma de Jasper Withlock me había dejado sola.

Llore gran parte de la noche por el sentimiento de soledad que sentía en mi interior, por que tenia que ser yo la estúpida niña solitaria, la que nadie valoraba ni extrañaba. Prácticamente no existía.

**. . .**

Desperté alrededor de las 6:30 de la mañana asustada y contrariada pues era día de escuela y si no me apresuraba iba a llegar tarde.

Entre al baño para tomar una rápida ducha fría, por que a pesar de saber que la temperatura afuera era tremendamente baja si no lo tomaba no iba a despertar del todo.

Me apresure a cepillar mi corto cabello negro y luego fui a la habitación, tome un vestido negro con detalles rojos y unas medias de maya y me vestí rápidamente, luego me calce mis grandes botas DR Martin y por ultimo me puse una gabardina negra y ligera para darle el ultimo detalle a mi atuendo gótico. me maquille rápidamente utilizando el negro y el rojo como colores principales, tal como cualquier otro día. Pero en el fondo sabia que hoy no era cualquier otro día.

Salí de mi casa casi volando y sin tomar nada de refrigerio mas que una galleta de cereales de esas que Esme tanto amaba y subí al volvo de Edward contrariada.

Cinco minutos después estaba en la escuela, justo a tiempo para clases. Di un ultimo suspiro y salí del caldeado interior del auto para enfrentarme con el helado aire de Forks.

- ¡Alice! - escuche que me gritaba un grupo de chicos morenos que al verlos bien supe que eran los "pieles rojas" de La Push y el hermano de Bella que se encontraban ya dentro de la escuela recargados en la cerca metálica como una bola de bandalos que se hacían los muy valientes manteniéndose en el frío de afuera en lugar de entrar al cálido interior del edificio.

- ¿que?, si es respecto a la moto, descuiden Charlie no supo que era de Seth y yo cre... -

- no es respecto a eso Alice, si no que eres una buena corredora de motos y con ese atuendo tuyo tan cool serias todo un icono de motociclistas – comento Jacob con una sonrisa radiante

- no entiendo a que quieres llegar con eso Jake, pero sabes es de mala educación interrumpir cuando alguien esta hablando – dije recordando las palabras del General Whitlock la noche anterior y sacando a relucir mi sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

Entre al edificio dejando a los chicos confundidos y asustados.

Al entrar lo primero que vi fue a Bella recargada en la puerta observando a los chicos de hito en hito.

- ¿que les hiciste?, tienen la cara como cuando les ponen un examen sorpresa de física – dijo ella a penas me vio.

- ¿quienes los "pieles rojas" y tu "cara palido" hermano?. Dah, nada ellos son unos pesados – dije encogiéndome de hombros y yendo a mi primer clase con Bella pisándome los talones.

- y dime Bella ¿tu padre no autorizo una orden de alejamiento o algo por el estilo en mi contra?, ya sabes por "ser una mala influencia" ¿o algo así? – dije haciendo comillas con los dedos en "ser mala influencia" y ella solo se rió.

- no Alice, en el fondo Charlie te adora, con el que no esta muy feliz es con tu hermano Edward, a el si le dio una orden de alejamiento aunque no oficial claro solo fue una especie de advertencia para tu padre – dijo en susurros cuando el señor Trend el profesor de Calculo nos acallaba para iniciar su clase.

- pobre de ti, ahora no podrás casarte con mi fastidioso y egocéntrico hermano – replique igual en susurros y ella rodó los ojos.

- ¿a veces eres algo pesada lo sabias Alice? - me dijo y se alejo lo mas que pudo de mi en su silla.

"No se puede tener la aceptación de todo el mundo" pensé, lo malo es cuando no se tiene aceptación de nadie, tal cual era mi caso.

Esa tarde cuando llegue a mi casa la encontré vacía como siempre. Deje mis cosas en la sala y abrí el refrigerador, en la puerta había una nota de Esme que decía:

_Alice deje el guisado en el horno, solo calientalo y guarda el resto en el congelador._

_- Esme_

Ignore la nota y saque un yogurth del refrigerador, le vacié un puño enorme de granola y me fui a sentar al sillón.

- ¡una comida completa! - dije como un presentador de noticias mientras sacaba el diario de Sofia Withlock para continuar leyéndolo.

Leí bastante rato y me entere de muchas cosas sobre la vida de Sofia y la de su marido Jasper. Todo lo que habían aguantado durante tanto tiempo y como la preocupación por su hijo cada vez era mayor. Sofia se encerraba en la habitación de Jasper para llorar cuando su esposo no se daba cuenta, pues no quería alarmarlo con sus cosas, pero tenia miedo de que un día le llegara la fatídica carta anunciando la muerte de su hijo. Sabia que era una posibilidad dado que estaba en una guerra, pero aun así ella imploraba todos los días a dios que no se lo arrebatara.

Deje la lectura cuando las lágrimas nublaban mi vista, era una historia tan triste y hermosa a la vez, por que a pesar de saber que el final de esta historia era de muerte, por los renglones y renglones escritos por Sofia no había mas que esperanza y una ilusión de volver a ver a su único hijo sano y salvo.

Cerré el libro y lo deje sobre la mesita, luego me recosté en el sillón aun imaginando lo cruel que debió haber sido para Sofia enterarse de la muerte de Jasper y con esto las gruesas lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas.

- _¿Alice, estas bien?_ - escuche una voz que me consolaba y una fría mano me rosaba el hombro desnudo.

- estoy bien, es solo algo que leí me puso mal – conteste

- todo esta bien Alice, creo que no debí darte ese libro – replico esa dulce voz y entonces la verdad llego a mi como un balde de agua helada y sin atreverme a levantar la vista del piso pregunte

- ¿ge...general Withlock es u...u..sted? -

- _quien mas si no, dado que estas sola en casa ¿no Alice?. Y como ayer dijiste que eramos amigos, me agradaría mas que me llamaras Jasper solamente_ -

"muy bien señoras y señores estoy loca de atar"

- Jasper, tu... -

-_ lamento haberte hecho llorar con el viejo libro de mi madre, si quieres puedes dejar de leerlo_ – comento el. Era tan educado y caballeroso.

- esta bien Jasper, solo tengo una duda

- _si no la realizas no sabré que responder_ – me susurro al oído.

Ese hecho hizo que todo mi cuerpo se erizara pues esta vez su voz no venia de todas partes y de ninguna a la vez, ahora venia de un lugar especifico y aun sentía el agarre de sus frías manos en mi espalda.

- si, claro yo... ¿por que... humm... por que... al diario de tu madre le faltan hojas? - pregunte sin alzar la vista. No por miedo a lo que probablemente vería, si no por terror a no verlo.

- _veras Alice las cosas no son como las cuenta la leyenda que se escucha por allí. Fueron muy distintas, por eso la primer persona en dar con el diario de mi madre las arranco y quemo para así iniciar todo esto_

- si, pero... ¿cual es la verdadera historia entonces? - pregunte confundida – y también ¿como es que dio con el diario no lo estabas cuidando tu?. O una pregunta mejor es; ¿por que estas aquí? - ante esta ultima pregunta no pude evitar darme de golpes mentalmente, ¿pues que clase de pregunta estupida era esa?.

- _tienes muchas preguntas Alice, pero por ahora solo responderé a una de ellas, para ese entonces no sabia yo de la existencia de tal diario. E hice hasta lo imposible para arrancarlo de las garras de ese hombre y a partir de entonces ya no lo perdí de vista ni deje que nadie lo encontrara, salvo tu por supuesto – dijo calmado mientras sentía su helada mano jugar con mi cabello._

- ¿pero y que hay del resto de mis preguntas?, ¿temes a lo que pueda descubrir?, o al menos dime ¿sinceramente por que me lo muestras a mi? -

- _bien pues sinceramente no tengo idea de por que te lo muestro. Solo se que me hace sentir bien el complacerte y tenerte feliz y respecto a las otras preguntas. No tengo miedo, que clase de "fantasma" tiene miedo?, el hecho es que una vez mas se nos agoto el tiempo – _dijo con tono lastimero las ultimas palabras.

- ¿que se nos agoto el tiempo?, ¿y eso que significa? - pregunte pero en ese momento su agarre me libero y la puerta de la casa se abrió dejando entrar a Esme. "valla ni siquiera escuche su auto estacionarse" pensé.

- Alice cariño ya llegue – me dijo tímidamente con miedo a que siguiera molesta al parecer.

- mama, yo... lo siento – dije levantándome del sillón y yendo a abrazar a Esme.

- Alice, ¿te encuentras bien que pasa? - pregunto regresandome el abrazo

- eh sido muy grosera contigo estos días y pienso que no es justo para ti – dije

- Alice, hija yo lo entiendo, eres adolescente. Es normal que "odies" a tus padres – replico ella

- eres única – dije besando su mejilla mientras el viento me traía un susurro de "buena decisión", me estremecí ante esto por supuesto.

Suspire profundamente y me solté de Esme, quien me observo con los ojos llenos de amor y comprensión.

- ¿ya cenaste o quieres que te prepare algo Alice? - me pregunto caminando a la cocina pero sin dejar de observarme.

- estoy bien, ni siquiera es tan tarde, humm... ¿por cierto que hora es? - pregunte

- son las 10:30 hija claro que ya es tarde – respondió ella

- que, no puede ser hace a penas un rato eran las 4, no pudo obscurecer y hacerse tarde tan... rápido – dije confundida

- Alice, quizá te quedaste dormida y perdiste la noción de tiempo – sugirió ella y yo me quede boquiabierta.

¿Dormida?, no sencillamente no, todo lo ocurrido con Jasper no pudo ser solo un sueño, ¿o... si?. el era real eso lo sabia, pero ¿en realidad había estado conmigo?. ¿En verdad había sentido su frío contacto en mi piel?.

- ¿Alice Todo en orden? - pregunto Esme viéndome fijamente y con preocupación

- si por supuesto, ¿por que? - pregunte

- no lo se es solo que de repente palideciste demasiado y bueno estas actuando raro – dijo encogiéndose de hombros

- seguro es el sueño, debo ir a dormir ya – me excuse y me fui directo a mi habitación

Bien no sabia si había sido un sueño o no, pero por si las dudad mejor iba a dormir cuanto antes.

Entre a mi habitación y como pude me quite las botas y el vestido, para reemplazarlos por una de mis piyamas favoritas y finalmente entrar en la cama. Las tripas me gruñían de hambre, pero lo ignore y me entregue completamente a los brazos de Morfeo, o en el mejor de los casos o mejor dicho con el deseo de que fueran los brazos de Jasper.

* * *

**Intrigadas? ya me imagino que si jejeje**

**bno chicas ahora me queda darles unos consejitos, recuerdan el libro de SM "la segunda vida de Bree Taner"? bueno pues es respecto a eso humm en el capitulo Alice dice esto:**

_"Deje la lectura cuando las lágrimas nublaban mi vista, era una historia tan triste y hermosa a la vez, por que a pesar de saber que el final de esta historia era de muerte, por los renglones y renglones escritos por Sofia no había mas que esperanza y una ilusión de volver a ver a su único hijo sano y salvo._

_Cerré el libro y lo deje sobre la mesita, luego me recosté en el sillón aun imaginando lo cruel que debió haber sido para Sofia enterarse de la muerte de Jasper y con esto las gruesas lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas._"

**Bueno pues si ya lo leyeron el libro me imagino que sintieron algo similar TT-TT al menos yo si y bueno eso es lo que siente Alice al leer el libro, tambien las invito a que vallan a mi perfil y den click al link de las canciones "Darkness" y "Call me with the voice of love" de Lacrimosa, si lo quieren saber como suena la voz de Jasper solo escuchenlas y veran de que hablo cuando digo "susurrante y dulce voz que parece venir de todos y de ningun lado a la vez" y eso dara mas magia a el fic.**

**bno chicaas solo me resta darles miles de millones de gracias por leerme, por sus RR, por sus alertas por todo su apoyo chicas enserio ponen mi imaginacion a volar jeje.**

**- AliCe Ahtziry Cullen de Withlock  
**


	8. Chapter VIII: Locuras & Realidades

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y los lugares de esta historia son propiedad de SM, su editorial y su casa productora. yo unicamente juego con sus actitudes en la mejor manera OoC.

* * *

**G~low everybody:**

**Ya se nos acabaron las vacaciones vdd? sniff sniff, al menos en mi caso si, ya mañana entro a la escuela y por la tarde al servicio!**

**paff que horror tan horroroso cierto?**

**aaaa x cierto sorry x no subir el cap ayer pero fui a compras mis utiles de la escuela y eso, ya saben todo a ultimo momento lol**

**bueno chicas aprovecho para decirles que voy a actualizar esta historia todos los sabados ok?**

**asi para q tengan un dia seguro para revisar ok?**

**nos leemos abajo...  
**

* * *

Las psicofonias o parafonias son sonidos de procedencia desconocida. Normalmente estos sonidos no se aprecian con total claridad por lo que necesitamos escuchar las grabaciones psicofonicas en total silencio para poder apreciar su significado. El origen de los sonidos es desconocido y existen varias explicaciones. Hay quien piensa que son las voces de los muertos, voces de extraterrestres o que somos nosotros mismos quienes producimos de una forma inconsciente estos sonidos cuando estamos grabando. Pero lo único cierto es que las _psicofonias_ son sonidos aterradores, voces terroríficas que te hacen recorrer un escalofrio por todo el cuerpo infundiendo en nosotros temor y respeto hacia lo desconocido. ¿Todavía quieres escucharlas?...

**Capitulo VIII**: locuras & realidades

La noche pasada fue un chasco, pues no soñé con Jasper en toda la noche, ¡nada! Ni siquiera un sueño pequeñito, era fatal y me dejaba mas confundida aun. Ahora no sabia si eso había sido un sueño o no. ¿y en caso de que lo fueran como poder tenerlos de nuevo?. ¿Y si no entonces que rayos estaba pasándome?.

Pero la mejor de todas las preguntas y la que ni por todo el oro del mundo diría jamas en voz alta era. Por que me desesperaba el no saber de el y ¿por que las dos ultimas veces que había tenido... hmm... ¿contacto? Con el me había sentido mejor que todo el resto de mi miserable vida?.

Me encontraba ahora junto al casillero de Bella esperando a que llegara para poder hablar con ella, en realidad era mi única amiga verdadera aquí y no quería perderla por una estupidez. Finalmente luego de varios minutos de espera llego.

- hola – la salude con voz queda

- hola Alice – dijo ella en tono demasiado formal

- bueno Bella, yo no soy de las que se disculpan y esas cosas. Pero hoy siento que te debo una disculpa por lo que hice ayer. Mira si mi hermano con todos sus defectos o sin ellos te gusta es cosa tuya y yo no tengo que meterme, ya lo entendí ¿si?.- hice una pausa para ver su rostro sorprendido - ¿Amigas? - pregunte con mi carita de corderito y ella boto el aire y después sonrío.

- claro Alice, amigas – dijo y se abalanzo a abrazarme.

"Bien hecho Alice ahora te estas disculpando con todo el mundo, ¿es que acaso se aproxima la apocalipsis o algo por el estilo? " me pregunte mentalmente.

- ¿quieres saber algo interesante? - le pregunte cuando caminábamos tomadas de la mano a nuestra primer clase.

- de acuerdo cuentame

- ayer platique con Jasper – dije emocionada

- ¿que cosa? - dijo frunciendo el ceño

- si, ayer no estoy segura si fue o no un sueño, pero el y yo conversamos – dije y ella rodó los ojos.

- seguro estabas soñando Alice, te has obsesionado tanto con eso que ya hasta lo sueñas – dijo ella

- si, puede que tengas razón – secunde aunque no muy segura de mis propias palabras.

A la hora del almuerzo a nuestra mesa se añadieron "los pieles rojas" todos con sus sonrisas atemorizantes y ese caminado extraño que tenían, inclusive Seth que para nada era un piel roja actuaba así.

- Alice, Bella – nos saludo Jake y se sentó a mi lado

- ¿que hay chicos? - pregunte cerrando de repente el diario de Sofia que sostenía en mis manos hasta ese momento.

- ¿que lees Alice? - me pregunto Embry interesado y yo solo guarde mi libro en la mochila

- nada especial solo un poco de magia negra o algo asi – dije para dar un tono dramático y los pieles rojas se echaron a reír.

- Alice, en verdad quieres saber de brujería. o... _¿magia negra_? - pregunto Jacob acercando mas su silla a la mía.

- ¿por que? - pregunte sin interés

- conozco gente – dijo sencillamente al tiempo que me guiñaba un ojo.

- ¿tu, conoces alguien que me puede enseñar _brujería_? - pregunte con burla

- así es, digamos que mi padre es uno de los hechiceros de la tribu -

- ¿estas de guasa? No lo puedo creer, ¿tienes un padre que era chamán en una tribu Quileute? Sin duda debes presentarme a tu padre -

- cuando tu quieras nena - dijo en un tono "seductor" y yo me carcajee.

- hoy mismo - dije luego de controlar mi risa.

- Alice, ¿que no estas castigada? - dijo Bella entrecerrando los ojos

- si, se supone pero mis padres nunca están en casa Bella, eso es una ventaja en este caso - aclare

- si, pero se supone que tu debes ser responsable y hacer lo que ellos te dicen – insistió

- Bella no la molestes si ella quiere ir no le cortes las alas solo por que tu eres una amargada – dijo Jacob en un tono hosco que dejo a Bella con la boca abierta.

- si Alice, además podríamos dar una vuelta mas en las motos si quieres y ... -

- bien, eso es bola de irresponsables un día de estos se van a partir la madre y se lo tendrán bien merecido -

Dicho esto Bella se levanto y se fue con andares ofendidos, me levante para ir tras ella cuando sentí una mano detenerme por el codo.

- dejala ir, es una aguafiestas miedosa – dijo Jacob con tono de asco.

- pues esa aguafiestas miedosa es mi mejor amiga, así que la próxima vez que quieras que salga con ustedes mas les vale no ofenderla – dije esto y me solté de su agarre dejándolo confundido y estupefacto

- pero Alice, ella no ... -

No escuche nada mas y fui directamente al baño de chicas, por donde vi a Bella que se metió en su arranque.

- ¿Bella? - pregunte

- estoy aquí Alice – escuche a mis espaldas, me gire y la vi. Estaba sentada abajo de los lavamanos y recargada contra la pared, seguramente una persona mas alta no la hubiera podido ver, pero yo con mi corta estatura y aparte volteando al suelo me fue fácil notarla.

- ¿todo bien Bella? - pregunte yendo a sentarme junto a ella

- si, es solo que es difícil para mi escucharlo decir esas cosas – dijo secándose las lágrimas con la manga de su suéter.

- ¿Jacob?, si tienes razón, hasta mi hermano se portaría mejor en una situación así. O al menos no te lo diría en tu cara – dije encogiéndome de hombros.

- Jacob a sido mi primer amor, mi amor platónico de siempre. Pero me lastima que diga esas estupideces por que no es la primera vez que lo hace. Antes de que tu llegaras era peor – me explico.

- es un hijo de perra mimado que se cree muy valiente por esos musculotes que se carga y no se merece a una chica tan valiosa como tu – le asegure

- da igual, al fin y al cabo el ya no me interesa. Es que siento que me estoy enamorando de Edward, las veces que hemos hablado me ah conquistado, pero el saber como es también me hace pensar. que maldita suerte la mía de enamorarme siempre del chico malo – dijo golpeando con el puño el piso.

Solté el aire y torcí la boca antes de contestar.

- Edward, bueno el tiene una actitud muy estúpida, pero si quieres salir con el seriamente yo podría echarte una mano – me ofrecí, pues al fin y al cabo era mi mejor amiga y si mi mejor amiga estaba enamorada del cabeza hueca de Edward yo haría que el la tratara bien.

- ¿de verdad harías algo así por mi Alice? - pregunto enjugandose las lágrimas.

- si chica y no solo eso, le advertiré que si se atreve a lastimarte le acortare su... descendencia.

Con esto Bella comenzó a reír y se lanzo a mis brazos.

- eres la mejor Alice – dijo apretándome fuertemente

- no Bella; no soy la mejor soy de lo peor, pero eres mi mejor amiga - aclare y ella se echo a reir.

Al salir de la escuela Jacob me esperaba recargado contra el volvo de Edward.

- Bueno Alice, nos vemos – dijo Bella y corrió a su vieja camioneta chevy donde Seth ya la esperaba.

- hasta luego Bella – replique aunque ella ya no me escucho.

- Alice, te estaba esperando para... -

- ya lo note Jacob – dije llegando al auto y abriéndolo

- yo, quería saber si vendrás o no con nosotros a La Push – pregunto y tratando de no sonar como una estúpida replique.

- mira Jake ya te dije que me encantaría pero es que enserio estoy castigada y ... -

- valla, bueno creo que tu y Bella al fin y al cabo son iguales – dijo alejándose unos pasos

- ¿ya estuvo bueno no Jake?, - cerré la puerta con un portazo que a Edward le habría dolido en un huevo - mira Bella estaba enamorada de ti y tu como el gran estúpido que eres no haces mas que ofenderla y su hermano en lugar de salir a su defensa se ríe junto con ustedes. Bella no es amargada, ustedes la han hecho así – dije a la defensiva. Jacob estaba estupefacto y me veía extrañado.

- ¿que?, ¿ella enamorada de mi? - pregunto abriendo mucho los ojos

- si, pero ya es tarde Jake no intentes seducirla por que ya encontró a alguien mas – dije para hacerlo enfadar, cosa que me sorprendió que ocurriera pues hasta ahora siempre creí que Jacob la odiaba en realidad.

- ¿que dices?, de quien hablas Alice quien fue el estupido que... -

- mi hermano Jake, mi hermano Edward es a quien ella quiere ahora y te sugiero que no te entrometas – le interrumpí y el solo se quedo con la boca entreabierta.

- ¿Edward?, ¿tu hermano?. Pero cual hermano yo no conozco a ningún hermano tuyo -

- eso es por que esta en la universidad Jake, solo viene los fines de semana, pero se que esos dos se gustan y yo haré todo por hacerlos pareja -

- bien Alice, lo cierto es que Bella no me interesa – dijo en un tono no muy convincente.

- pero ya cambiando de tema vienes o no?

- no lo se Jake, aun tengo muchas cosas que hacer llegando a casa - "como comprobar si fue o no un sueño mi encuentro con Jasper"

- bien, pues eres tu quien se lo pierde – murmuro y sin mas se fue.

Subí al auto con una ligera sensación de que por una vez en la vida estaba haciendo las cosas bien.

Llegue a casa y deje mal estacionado el auto para entrar corriendo a la casa, con lo que no contaba era encontrar a Edward allí dado que aun no era viernes.

- que haces aquí? - fue lo primero que pregunte y el como buen imbécil que era solo contesto.

- también me alegro de verte hermana, humm no supongo que no estoy nada mal – dijo en tono ofendido

- dejate de ridiculeces Edward que sabes que conmigo no funcionan y mejor dime de una vez que haces aquí, no espera no me lo digas ¡te expulsaron de la escuela! - dije un tanto esperanzada y Edward se echo a reír.

- cuanto darias por que así fuera pulga, pero no. Lo que pasa es que han suspendido las clases por que un estudiante sufrio un accidente fatal ayer y para proteger la seguridad de los alumnos nos han enviado a todos a casa – dijo encogiendose de hombros

- ¿y tuviste algo que ver con el accidente? - pregunte

- no seas boba Alice ni que fuera tu. Últimamente por como te vistes parece que esperaras a la muerte – dijo en tono de burla

- ¿por que no puedes dejar de ser un imbécil Edward? - pregunte

- quizá por que tu eres un dolor de muelas – respondió y se puso sus audífonos para no escucharme mas.

En el fondo ese tipo de comentarios por parte de Edward siempre me herían, pero terminaba tomándolos como una forma extraña de decirme "te quiero".

Entre a mi habitación y cerré la puerta, me quite las botas y tome mis cosas para tomar un baño, pero antes de irme debía hacer algo para comprobar si lo de anoche había sido o no un sueño.

- ¿Jasper? - susurre quedamente y cerré mis ojos profundamente

- ¡Jasper! - repetí esta vez con urgencia y estaba por volver a pronunciar su nombre cuando escuche

- _¿si Alice?_ -

Casi me da un ataque al corazón cuando lo escuche, esa susurrante voz venia detrás de mi y yo apreté mis ojos mas fuertemente.

- lo siento, me asustaste – dije llevándome una mano al corazón.

- _lo siento Alice, suelo tener esa mala costumbre_ - bromeo y yo sonreí - _y dime ¿ya te encuentras bien?_ - cuestiono con voz realmente interesada

- si, estoy mejor. ¿Que hay de ti? -

- _no mucho, ya sabes que no se hace gran cosa en este sitio_ – murmuro muy cerca de mi oído y una vez mas sentí su frío contacto contra mi hombro.

- _se que no es normal _– dijo dudando – _pero ahora es a mi a quien le corroe la curiosidad, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? - _

- literalmente ya lo hiciste, pero te dejo que me preguntes algo mas – dije riendo

- _cierto, bueno gracias y ¿pues me preguntaba por que tienes los ojos cerrados?.  
_

Su pregunta me acobardo por un momento pues no sabia a ciencia cierta, solo que como todo ser humano común y corriente temía a lo desconocido. A pesar de que yo siempre me había mofado de esas ridículas personas, como temerle a los extraterrestres, a los zombies, a las criaturas mitológicas o inclusive a los fantasmas. Todo eso era estúpido pues a lo único que en realidad temían era a lo desconocido, exactamente igual que cuando un niño va por primera vez al kinder o a la primaria y era aun mas ridículo que yo tuviera miedo a no ver a Jasper mas que al hecho de que no sabia que me esperaba cuando mis ojos se abrieran, por lo que me limite a continuar así y simplemente responder a la pregunta de Jasper.

- bueno, es algo complicado, pero para andarme sin rodeos es que no se con lo que me voy a encontrar si los abro, es todo. Humm... pero si quieres los puedo abrir – agregue rápidamente.

- _no, por mi no lo hagas eso es cosa tuya no tengo por que meterme en ello si..._ -

- es que no se que es lo que veré y lo que mas me aterra es... - enmudecí entonces.

- _continua _– me animo, solté un suspiro y luego asentí

- me aterraría, bueno ya sabes, descubrir que no puedo... verte – me sincere con el

- _Alice, yo...- _dudo por un instante y después solo dijo -_ debo irme _– dejándome como siempre con mil dudas en la cabeza

- ¡no Jasper! - dije y abrí de golpe los ojos, pero el junto con su susurrante voz al parecer ya no estaban conmigo.

Que pude haber hecho para ofenderlo, lastimarlo o incluso amenazarlo no lo se. Solo sabia que no me gustaba estar sin el y no lograba comprender la razon.

Solo por hacer algo marque el numero de la casa de Bella desde mi teléfono fijo y me sorprendió que fuera ella quien contestara pues siempre era Seth o Renee quien lo hacia.

- ¿casa Swan? -

- ¿Bella?, soy Alice. ¿A que no adivinas quien esta en mi casa en este momento? - pregunte tratando de confundirla

- no lo se Bella, humm... ¿Jasper quizá? - pregunto casi en un susurro y yo me eche a reír ya que en el fondo deseaba que así fuera

- no boba, es Edward... -

- ¿Que?, ¿enserio?, valla voy para allá ahora mismo – dijo emocionada

- Bella, ¿espera que no estas castigada? - pregunte recordando lo que había dicho en la mañana

- no para hacer tareas – dijo y casi la imagine giñandome el ojo

- valla, eres astuta chica. Entonces te espero – dije y colgué el teléfono.

No habían pasado ni diez minutos cuando el cacharro de los Swan se escucho llegar, emocionada baje los escalones de dos en dos y cuando llegue a la puerta Bella apenas había tocado el timbre una vez y Edward ya estaba con una mano en el picaporte.

- ¿esperas a alguien?

- a Bella – conteste, el sonrío con satisfacción y abrió la puerta

- ¿Edward?, valla como estas, que haces aquí entre semana? - pregunto Bella casi dando saltos de emoción, como si se tratara de superman al que veía y no solo a mi ególatra hermano.

- bueno, en la universidad nos suspendieron las clases por un accidente terrible que sufrió un chico – respondió el muy sin vergüenza esta vez como si en verdad le doliera y no como me lo había dicho a mi de una manera que parecía agradarle.

- que horror Edward, ¿pero tu estas bien cierto? - pregunto mientras entraba y el par de tórtolos se iban directo a la sala sin siquiera percatarse de que yo seguía parada junto a ellos.

Rodee los ojos y estaba por cerrar la puerta de la calle cuando un enorme zapato se atravesó.

- eh Alice ¿no me piensas dejar afuera en la lluvia o si? - pregunto divertido Seth y alzando la ceja.

- no te había visto Seth, perdón – dije en tono monótono y me fui por las escaleras a mi habitación.

Al pasar por la sala me detuve un momento y vi a Bella y a Edward enfrascados en una conversación mientras el le sostenía la mano y ella parecía volar por las nubes.

- ¿crees que esos dos terminen juntos? - pregunto Seth a mis espaldas dándome un susto de muerte

- eres un idiota me asustaste – me queje en un susurro

- lo siento – respondió el también en susurro

- ¿quieres espiarlos? - pregunte y el asintió con la cabeza y levanto los pulgares.

- bien, sigueme – dije tomándolo de la mano y jalandolo escaleras arriba.

Una vez arriba entre a mi habitación, rebusque en mis maletas de cosas de mi niñez hasta que al fin encontré mis "chismosos" que eran unos audífonos con un pequeño aparatito que llevaba un micrófono incorporado con los cuales podíamos espiarlos.

- listo vamos allá – dije emocionada y bajamos con cuidado los escalones.

Entramos sigilosos a la sala y nos escondimos detrás del sillón que se encontraba frente al de Edward y Bella.

Me apresure a prender mis chismosos y me coloque uno y el otro se lo di a Seth que feliz de la vida se lo puso y asomo como pudo la cabeza en dirección al sillón de enfrente, yo por mi parte hice algo parecido pero ocultando mas mi cabeza que Seth.

Frente a nosotros estaban Bella y Edward aun tomados de la mano. Edward haciendo alarde como siempre de sus "habilidades" como musico.

- ¿enserio has compuesto tu solo canciones de piano? - le preguntaba Bella mientras el asentía.

- si, me gusta mucho la musica, es mas estoy pensando en escribir una para ti Bella – dijo el muy patán mientras acomodaba un mechón suelto de Bella detrás de su oreja.

- hay Edward eso seria lo mas lindo que alguien pudiera hacer por mi – dijo sonrojándose intensamente mientras Edward reía.

- por favor Bella, harás que me ponga rojo yo también. Aunque ¿supongo que seria el primer chico que en una cita te tocara una canción cierto? - pregunto alzando la ceja Edward.

- ¿una cita? - dijo emocionada Bella – oh, Edward no tienes idea de lo lindo que se escucho eso – suspiro y acaricio con sus dedos la mano de Edward.

- Bella, por tu actitud me haces pensar que realmente nadie en tus citas se ah comportado como un caballero contigo.

- si, yo... bueno eso – soltó una risita Bella y se sonrojo aun mas y agacho la mirada.

- que ocurre Bella, sabes que puedes contármelo - dijo tomando su rostro por la barbilla y alzándola para que sus ojos se encontraran.

- es tan vergonzoso Edward, pero es que yo... - dudo un segundo y el la animo para que siguiera con un gesto de la mano. – nunca eh tenido una cita – dijo al fin

- debes estar bromeando Bella – respondió Edward entrecerrando los ojos.

- no, es verdad tampoco eh tenido nunca novio ni... - enmudeció y bajo la mirada al suelo

- ¿si? -

- ni... ni siquiera eh besado a alguien antes – dijo muy apenada y Seth y yo nos aguantamos unas ganas inmensas de reír.

- valla, eso si que es... yo... woow – respondió Edward sin decir nada realmente y Bella soltó una risita nerviosa.

- sabes, yo... me gustaría ser, claro si tu me lo permitieras – Edward titubeaba como el excelente actor que era y hasta se paso una mano por el cabello en señal de "nervios".

- quiero ser quien te de ese... primer beso – soltó al fin aunque yo sabia perfecta mente que esa petición no iba solo a el "primer beso" aunque estaba segura ella no se daba cuenta de eso, se limito a soltar una risita nerviosa.

- por favor Edward no trates de compadecerte de mi yo... -

- no lo hago Bella, creeme en verdad me gustas mucho y muero por besar tus dulces y suaves labios – dijo Edward acercándose cada vez mas y mas al rostro de Bella y acariciando su rostro con la mano que tenia libre.

- Edward – susurro Bella antes de que mi hermano comenzara a besarla con extrema "ternura" a pesar de que yo sabia que solo era un paso en algun maquiavélico plan de Edward no le robaría su momento a Bella.

- _¿no te han dicho que espiar es de mala educación?_ - escuche la susurrante voz de Jasper y me erizo el cabello de la nuca por la sorpresa y estaba por contestarle pero Seth se me adelanto con un grito de pavor y salio corriendo de nuestro escondite arrancándome dolorosamente el auricular del "chismoso".

- ¿Seth? - dijo Bella molesta cuando lo vio salir de detrás del sillón y correr como alma que lleva el diablo hasta la camioneta y luego arrancar y salir a todo lo que el viejo dinosaurio daba.

- ¿que le pasa a tu hermano? - pregunto Edward mientras Bella y el salían a la calle, entonces vi la oportunidad de salir de mi escondite sin que me notaran, pero para mi mala suerte ellos regresaban a la sala y me vieron en la escena del crimen.

- muy bien Alice explicame que demonios hacían allá atrás y que le hiciste al chico Swan – me exigió Edward.

- yo... - dude pues en realidad no tenia idea de que pudo haberle pasado pues lo único que recordaba era que Jasper había dicho algo, aunque no pudo ser eso ¿o si?, el no pudo haber escuchado la voz de Jasper ¿o si?.

- yo... bueno la única explicación lógica que tendría a eso seria que... Jasper lo asusto – dije sinceramente y tanto Edward como Bella se me quedaron viendo con cara de estupefacción. Luego hablaron al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Jasper? - fue la brillante respuesta de Edward

- estas bromeando cierto Alice como "Jasper" - dijo molesta Bella

- espera Bella ¿tu sabes quien es ese Jasper? - pregunto Edward que por lo visto no le encontraba ni pies ni cabeza a la conversación.

- según las leyendas es el fantasma que habita esta casa – aclaro ella y Edward se burlo, por supuesto.

- así que tu hermanita, - me señalo - asustaste a Seth ¿fingiendo ser un fantasma?.

- yo no finjo nada Edward, eres un soquete y Jasper es real – dije con fulminando con los ojos a ambos

- ya ah llegado muy lejos todo esto no Alice – me regaño Bella

- si, pues se los comprobare. si Seth lo escucho seguro ustedes también, por favor Jasper como el perfecto caballero que eres di algo por favor; has que estos dos cabezas de rábano me crean – suplique y casi enseguida escuche ese susurro del viento que me indicaba que Jasper se encontraba allí.

- bien estamos esperando – dijo molesto Edward y con los brazos cruzados por encima del pecho.

- "Alice, no creo que ellos me escuchen" - escuche el claro murmullo susurrante de su voz

- ¿no lo escucharon cierto?, tienes razón Jasper. ellos tienen demasiada cerilla en los oídos – dije y molesta subí a mi habitación dejando a Edward y a Bella con la boca abierta.

* * *

**Mil millones de gracias x todos sus hermosos RR q casi me hacn llegar a los 100, woow chicas muchas gracias, me encanta que les encante**

**y como ven este capitulo eh?. muchas cosas en q pensar no?**

**hahahaha**

**pleace no se olviden de apachurrar el hermoso botoncito del globito va?. asi son felices ustedes y me hacn feliz a mi!.**

**kisses**

**- AliCe Ahtziry Cullen de Whitlock  
**


	9. Chapter IX: Peligro de muerte

**G~low everybody:**

**Ando muy apachurrada hoy, es que bueno tuve un problema con mi novio y digamos q aun no lo solucionamos, lo cual es raro puesto qe nunca hemos durado mas de un dia enojados y eso me preocupa. **

**pero bueno dejemos de lado mis cosas personales chicas, y mejor leean el cap. ok?**

**espero les encantee aaa y otra cosa, muchas me preguntaron como es que Seth pudo escuchar a Jasper y Edward & Bella no, bueno solo les pido que leean atentamente el pequeño parrafo que pongo siempre antes del cap. alli encontraran la respuesta ok?.**

**no aburro mas y nos leemos abajo.  
**

* * *

**Capitulo IX: Peligro de muerte**

Las psicofonias o parafonias son sonidos de procedencia desconocida. Normalmente estos sonidos no se aprecian con total claridad por lo que necesitamos escuchar las grabaciones psicofonicas en total silencio para poder apreciar su significado. El origen de los sonidos es desconocido y existen varias explicaciones. Hay quien piensa que son las voces de los muertos, voces de extraterrestres o que somos nosotros mismos quienes producimos de una forma inconsciente estos sonidos cuando estamos grabando. Pero lo único cierto es que las _psicofonias_ son sonidos aterradores, voces terroríficas que te hacen recorrer un escalofrio por todo el cuerpo infundiendo en nosotros temor y respeto hacia lo desconocido. ¿Todavía quieres escucharlas?...

. . .

- no lo entiendo! - gruñí una vez dentro de mi habitación, me tire a la cama y me cubrí la cara con una almohada

- _que cosa?_ - pregunto la susurrante voz de Jasper y luego sentí su helada mano (o al menos eso supuse) sobre mi espalda y me estremecí.

- por que no pueden escucharte y por que el idiota de Seth si lo hizo

- _si, bueno tampoco yo lo se_ – replico con voz profunda sin dejar de acariciar suavemente mi espalda.

- es frustrante, estúpido Edward, estúpida Bella! - gruñí furiosa

- _Alice, dime esto te molesta?_ - pregunto con voz acompasada

- el que? - pregunte extrañada

- _bueno, que solo tu me escuches y... que me de la libertad de tocar tu piel cada que quiero_

- oh, yo... - balbucee nerviosa - por supuesto que no Jasper, en realidad eso me encanta no se por que. Es solo que me molesto que ese par de pendejos no me creyeran y que como grandes imbéciles que son se burlaran de mi, sabes estaba muy equivocada respecto a ellos, si son tal para cual; son iguales de pendejos - gruñí

- _debo irme Alice, alguien viene y... _

- no!, por favor quedate, solo tu me entiendes y de cualquier manera quien sea no te va a oír, por que siempre te vas así eh?. Te aprovechas de que no puedo detenerte? –

Su musical risa me hizo querer quitarme la almohada de encima, pero me contuve

- _creeme Alice es mejor así..._

Y dicho eso una vez mas el ambiente se aligero y alguien llamo a la puerta.

- Alice, tienes que llevar a Bella a casa ya que Seth se...

- vete al carajo Edward Cullen! - grite y tome la lampara de noche y la estrelle contra la puerta

- por una vez en tu vida comportate como lo que eres, una muchacha con modales y deja tus locuras y caprichos de lado quieres? - rugió y solo consiguió enojarme mas.

- bien iré a llevar a Bella y si de camino estrello tu amado auto no me digas nada – dije poniéndome en pie.

Estaba por abrir la puerta cuando Edward corrió escaleras abajo y grito.

- olvidalo Alice estas paranoica, lo haré yo.

Maldije a mi hermano en voz alta antes de escuchar la puerta de la calle cerrarse y una vez mas me tire en la cama, me cubrí con la almohada la cabeza y espere a que Jasper regresara, sin embargo eso no ocurrió y solo me enfureció mas.

...

(a la mañana siguiente)

Salí de mi habitación desvelada y con resaca, no había podido dormir bien en toda la noche y para variar mi pelo estaba encrespado sin solución y bajo mis ojos unas moradas ojeras que me hacían verme horrible. me puse unas gafas de sol y por supuesto un gorro a rayas negro y rojo.

De ropa llevaba una playera negra de Slipknot sobre una a rayas de manga larga y también roja con negro, un pantalón cuadrado gris y negro y mis nuevos converse tipo rockeros.

Sin detenerme a verme en el espejo salí de la habitación aun con los oídos zumbandome.

- hey, pixie – me detuvo Edward cuando pasaba por su habitación

- que demonios quieres zombie maloliente – le gruñí y el se carcajeo

- chica con los lentes pareces un oompa loompa

- idiota – murmure y seguí caminando

- no, no espera. Creo que esto es tuyo

Gire la cabeza lentamente como el exorcista y en las manos de Edward encontré mis "chismosos" que había dejado olvidados la noche anterior tras el sillón

- te los regalo – le dije rodando los ojos

- así que ayer nos espiaban a Bella y a mi verdad? - dijo jugando con los "chismosos" en sus manos

- eres un mentiroso de lo peor sabes? Pero le prometí a Bella que no dejaría que jugaras con ella y...

- en que mal concepto me tienes hermanita. Yo? Hacerle daño a Bella? Pero si...

- a mi no me engañas Edward dime si tienes a tantas zorras para jugar por que te interesas en Bella?

Se quedo con la boca abierta y luego se rió a carcajadas.

- valla no eres tan estúpida como creí Pues veras Alice en la universidad con todas las mujeres que me eh enredado pues... digamos que no son "de primera mano" - hizo comillas con sus dedos – y ayer tu amiga me comprobó algo que me sospechaba desde que la conocí - sonrío de lado y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente - Es virgen! - casi lo grito y yo puse los ojos como platos

- estas loco Edward?, solo por eso tu...

- no me mal interpretes Alice tu amiga es realmente simpática, siempre y cuando no se pone en plan de mártir Probablemente la haga mi novia oficial, todo depende tan buena sea en la cama – me guiño el ojo y sentí ganas de vomitar – aunque bueno no le prometería fidelidad plena y as...

- ya, callate no me interesa saber mas – dije tapándome los oídos y baje corriendo las escaleras.

- oye espera – dijo alcanzándome y tomándome del morral

- ah, ahora que chingados quieres? -

Sacudí el brazo para que el me soltara pero el apretó aun mas su agarre.

- ya que voy a estar aquí por tiempo indefinido no me voy a quedar sin auto para moverme. Asi que voy a llevarte a la escuela hermanita. -

casi me voy de culo contra el piso.

- que cosa? No Edward vete al carajo, prefiero irme a pie – dije aterrorizada por la idea de que en la escuela vieran a "don perfección".

Seria como regresar al primer día de clases cuando toda la bola de gente aparentemente sin vida social me atacaba con preguntas y se la pasaban rondando a mi alrededor como molestos mosquitos, pero esta vez con la novedad de mi idiota hermano. Ya imaginaba las estúpidas preguntas de Jessica, Lauren y todas esas estúpidas

- hey tierra llamando al oompa loompa Alice!. - dijo Edward tronando los dedos frente a mi cara – por si no lo has notado esta lloviendo a cantaros y a menos que quieras llegar como acabada de salir de la lavadora tendré que llevarte

- bien, supongo que merezco la tortura por alguna vida pasada en la que fui un psicópata como Jack el destripador o algo así – resonge soltándome de su agarre.

- eres una dramática Alice – dijo riendo y yo salí de casa pisando fuerte.

El viaje a la escuela fue rápido, pues Edward al igual que yo amaba la velocidad y por supuesto en ese tiempo nos las ingeniamos para decirnos de improperios y apodos cuan extenso era nuestro vocabulario.

Baje del auto dando un fuerte portazo y Edward hizo un gesto de dolor como si lo hubiese golpeado a el.

- podrías tener mas cuidado con _mi_ auto – me regaño y yo le mostré mi dedo corazón.

- estúpida – murmuro mientras me alejaba de su auto.

- Alice, que bueno que llegas. Seth esta fuera de control, no deja de... Edward! - grito Bella quien segundos antes chillaba y señalaba la entrada, pero al notar a mi hermano, se le pinto una sonrisa que no le cabía en la cara de felicidad.

Rodé los ojos y Edward bajo del auto para saludar a Bella y tal como lo había previsto todas las chicas de la escuela se le quedaron viendo a mi hermano como embobadas. Inclusive los pieles rojas lo veían con el entrecejo fruncido pues a ellos con sus musculotes les encantaba llamar la atención y seguramente si alguien que no era de su manada llamaba la atención se poniponían bravos.

Me escabullí de allí, pues me enfermaba la hipocresía y las estupideces. fui directamente a mi salón sin dar ningún vistazo atrás para intentar pasar desapercibida y que no se me relacionara con el pedazo de pendejo que era mi hermano.

. . .

- Alice, es cierto lo que me dijeron? - me cuestiono Tyler en cuanto entre al salón y ocupe mi silla a lado del aun vacío asiento de Bella.

- como ni siquiera un hola? - dije para intentar evitarlo mientras me quitaba mis lentes obscuros y los guardaba en el morral.

- hola Alice, - dijo acercándose mas y rodé los ojos - es cierto que ayer en tu casa Seth Swan escucho al fantasma del general Jasper Whitlock? -

- solo dejame tranquila quieres? - respondí toscamente y recorrí mi silla lo mas lejos posible de Tyler.

. . .

La hora del almuerzo fue una total tortura, pues quien no me preguntaba por mi idiota hermano me atacaban con lo de Seth. Tanta fue mi desesperación que quise salir huyendo de ese lugar. O por lo menos volverme invisible por un rato. En cuanto a los hermanos Swan, bueno por un día en su monótona vida disfrutaba el protagonismo.

- harta de las preguntas Alice? - me pregunto Jacob haciéndome dar un respingo ya que me encontraba "escondida" tras una maseta con intensiones de correr al baño de mujeres en cuanto se me presentara la oportunidad.

- pendejo, me asustaste - dije golpeándolo con mi morral en la cabeza

- hey, Alice si dejaras de atacarme. Podría ayudarte a escapar de este sitio – me dijo cubriéndose la cara con los brazos.

- ¿escapar?. Explicate Black, no tengo mucho tiempo – dije dejando de _atacarlo_.

- larguemonos de aquí, vallamos a la push en mi moto y pasemoslo bien un rato – me susurro señalando la salida de la cafetería

Solté una risa burlesca ocasionando que varias personas que pasaban por allí me miraran y que Jacob me mirara ceñudo.

- Jacob Black, me estas invitando a irme contigo en tu "maquina mortal" según el buen jefe transito Swan dejando de lado el resto de mis clases? - pregunte alzando la ceja y controlando un poco la risa, pero mi risa quedo ahogada cuando vi a Lauren caminar hacia mi sin dejar de voltear a todos lados. Asi que no me lo pensé mas y jale a Jacob de la mano.

- bien, larguemonos de aquí

- lo dices enserio Alice? - pregunto incrédulo

- rápido, antes de que me arrepienta – chille y Black ni sordo ni perezoso me arrastro con el.

Salimos de la cafetería y nos brincamos la reja de la escuela con rapidez para no ser descubiertos y casi con el mismo impulso montamos la motocicleta negra de Jacob.

- agarrate fuerte pequeña, no quiero que vallas a volar a medio camino – me sugirió y yo le di con el puño en su melenuda cabeza.

- tu, dándome consejos de seguridad?. Por favor – dije y comencé a reír cuando el arranco la moto y me sostuve fuertemente a su cintura con una mano y con la otra me sostuve el gorro.

El viaje de copiloto no era tan increíble como manejar la moto, pero aun así el aire y la lluvia golpeándome fuertemente me hacían sentir libre y feliz.

Llegamos a la push a una pequeña casa roja, frente a la cual Jacob aparco. No tenia gran chiste, era de ladrillo sucio y gastado, en la puerta tenia una mosquitera verde al igual que en ambas ventanas, un pequeño tejaban y dos escalones de madera. La casa parecía sacada de un cuento, la típica casa que te encuentras a mitad de la nada y termina siendo el hogar de una bruja o un monstruo.

- quieres dar un paseo por la playa? - me pregunto bajándose de la moto luego de que yo diera un brinco.

- una playa helada eh?, por que no vamos – dije encogiéndome de hombros.

Voltee a mi al rededor y una ligera bruma cubría el ambiente, bueno quizá no era la mejor idea ir a la playa así, pero diablos estaba aburrida y no es como si dentro de la casa de Jacob fuera a haber mucho que hacer.

- bueno, bueno. Espera iré por algo a la casa y ya

- no te tardes o si no me iré en tu moto entendiste? - le grite cuando el ya iba a medio camino a su casa.

Estuve allí observando al rededor, al parecer la mayoría de las casas de la reserva eran como la de Jacob, excepto por unas cuantas que se encontraban en peores condiciones. El bosque se encontraba demasiado cerca de las casas y si prestaba atención podía escuchar también las olas del mar que venían del lado opuesto del bosque.

Cuando Jacob regreso ya no traía su mochila, mas sin embargo llevaba como bandera pirata en sus manos una botella de tequila.

- woow y eso a quien se lo robaste? - pregunte riendo y el sacudió la botella

- tengo mis _fuentes – _ironizo y soltó una risotada

- muy bien ahora mueve ese culo aquí y...

- por que estas en mi asiento? - pregunto y yo sonreí pues había aprovechado que el estaba dentro para subirme en el asiento de conductor de la moto.

- es obvio voy a manejar yo Jacob

- humm, pero no conoces el camino a la playa y vas a perderte – replico

- pues me dices por donde ir y listo. Ahora subete antes de que me largue y te deje aquí – gruñí palmeando el asiento tras de mi.

- pues, si no hay de otra – dijo encogiéndose de hombros

- solo aleja tu cosa de mi culo o te acorto la desendencia Black – lo amenace y el se carcajeo

- muy bien, muy bien – dijo montando la moto y rodeándome con sus manazas la cintura.

Encendí la moto y arranque con un fuerte grito de adrenalina mientras corría a toda velocidad por donde Jacob me señalaba.

Esto era realmente a lo que yo llamaba viajar en moto, no ir de estorbo atrás, pero mucho antes de lo que imaginaba y de lo que había disfrutado la moto el sonido de las olas se escuchaba por encima del rugido de la moto y Jacob me grito que aparcara por allí

- bueno, bienvenida chica cara pálida a nuestra playa india – exclamo Jacob riendo y bajando de la moto.

- valla, así que soy una de las pocas caras pálidas que viene aquí eh? - pregunte esperando obtener un si por respuesta ya que no me agradaba para nada tener que estar en una playa retacada de turistas, aunque por el cielo gris no parecía un sitio muy atrayente que digamos, aquí la bruma era mas densa que en el pueblo, inclusive las olas se veían grises. Este era un sitio completamente falto de colores. Pues donde no era todo un verdor nauseabundo era gris sin vida como era la playa. Me sorprendía mucho que la arena no fuera gris, aunque se acercaba mucho.

Nunca había ido a una playa soleada de California o de latino america, no por que no me gustasen, o no tuviéramos dinero para ir, si no que el clima caliente lo odiaba, eso era lo único bueno de Forks, nunca hacia calor. Pero bueno estaba segura que cualquier playa caliente no luciría para nada como esta. Pero aun así me agradaba.

- chica Cullen, sigues aquí? - pregunto Jake destapando la botella y dando un trago sin apartar su ojos de los mios.

- si, sigo aquí solo admiraba su playa gris. Es que es tan extraño que todo sea gris – admití y le arrebate la botelle.

- bueno, que podías esperas de este lugar frío y maloliente, ahora vallamos a aquellas rocas a sentarnos y embriagarnos hasta perder la conciencia – dijo señalando unas lejanas rocas.

- habla por ti – replique en tono de burla

- no me digas que me dejaras abajo con esta gigantesca botella o si? - pregunto ceñudo y me arrebato la botella.

- no seas bobo, es solo que no basta con una botella para que _yo_ pierda la consciencia – le aclare y el soltó una carcajada.

- andando chica ruda

Caminamos entre bromas y comenzando a darle tragos a la botella. Decidimos jugar a las 10 preguntas mientras caminábamos por el borde de la playa, aunque el trayecto no era muy largo mejor hacíamos algo para no aburrirnos. El juego era que yo le hacia una pregunta a Jacob y si su respuesta me parecía sincera yo tenia que darle un trago a la botella. Y si su respuesta no me satisfacía entonces era el quien daba el trago a la botella, luego el me hacia una pregunta y así hasta llegar a las 10 cada uno.

Íbamos por la pregunta 3 0 4, o bien 5; que mas da!. cuando finalmente llegamos a las rocas. Allí se encontraban Paul y otros dos chicos que se veían tan grandes como el.

- hey Jakie, que haces por aquí chaval. No se supone que deberías estar en la escuela como el chico bueno que eres?. Además traes tras de ti a la pobre Alice, eres una muy mala influencia Jakie - se burlo Paul.

Jacob rodó los ojos y dio un trago a la botella antes de responder.

- no seas imbécil Paul, además mira quien lo dice el holgazán que ya ni siquiera estudia –

Le tiro un golpe en el hombro y los chicos tras de el se rieron. sacudí la cabeza, le arrebate la botella a Jake y di un largo trago a la, la cual ya comenzaba a hacerme reír estúpidamente y ver un poco borroso. Pero nada que no pudiera controlar, cuando el ardiente liquido me pasaba por la garganta me quemaba, pero mientras mas tomaba menos quemaba y comenzaba a apreciar realmente el sabor del tequila.

- es tu novia Black? - pregunto el chico que parecía ser el mayor de los 3 y yo casi me atraganto con el tequila.

- hey, si no lo controlas no bebas – dijo el otro chico que no había hablado hasta ahora.

- no Sam, Alice es la chica nueva en Forks, ella se mudo a la casa Whitlock y ayer hizo correr a Seth Swan fingiendo ser "el fantasma del general Whitlock". Debiste ver hoy a Seth, estaba tan asustado que casi se hacia encima – dijo riendo descontroladamente y los otros le siguieron, solté un bufido ante esto pero ellos ni siquiera lo notaron.

- hey buena broma chica, soy Sam y yo... que le pasa a ella Jacob? -

Finalmente alguien reparaba en mi estado, estaba segura que mi cara debía estar roja de coraje en este momento.

- yo no me eh inventado nada, estúpido Seth realmente escucho la voz de Jasper – grite lanzando la botella semivacía al suelo.

- Jasper? - se sorprendió Jake

- estas borracha – proclamo Paul

- chica realmente crees en eso? - pregunto Sam

- concuerdo con Paul, esta borracha – secundo el tipo que aun no sabia su nombre.

- no estoy borracha. Si, si creo y Jasper es el nombre de el general Whitlock – gruñí y comencé a caminar de regreso por donde había llegado dejando perplejos a todos los chicos.

- Alice, por favor regresa aquí quieres?. yo... no te enojes solo bromeábamos – se disculpo Jacob alcanzándome

- sueltame imbécil, no dejare que se burlen de mi entendiste? -

Me solté de su agarre y furiosa seguí caminando, pero el me detuvo una vez mas.

- no, relajate enserio todo esta bien si?. Yo creí que le habías jugado una broma a Seth, pero si dices que es real te creo – me explico sin soltar mi mano

- dejare de estupideces Jake, se que al igual que tus estúpidos amigos y que los pendejos de Edward y Bella no me crees – reclame soltándome una vez mas y sin escuchar mas las excusas de Jake seguí caminando, pero esta vez regrese por la botella, me tome lo que quedaba y me senté en una roca.

- Alice no te pongas así es solo...

- tu callate Paul, no salgas con tus estupideces – gruñí y a partir de entonces los chicos me ignoraron por completo.

Estuve allí mucho rato sin dirigirles la palabra a ninguno de los imbéciles pieles rojas y me quede pensando en Jasper, por que solo yo podía escucharlo y como todo el mundo parecía aterrado de saber que yo vivía allí por esas leyendas y cuando se confirmaba lo que tanto querían saber resultaba que no lo creían, quien chingados entendía al puto pueblo de Forks?.

Estaba harta de estar allí como idiota pensando en chingaderas. excepto por Jasper, ya que pensar en el no era para nada una chingadera, si no todo lo contrario.

Me levante de la roca y me quite mi playera de Slipknot con el entrecejo fruncido y con actitud decidida, me disponía a quitarme los tenis para tirarme a la playa cuando Paul hablo nuevamente.

- hey chica!, te recordamos que seguimos aquí y que al ser hombres debería darte algo de vergüenza desnudarte ante nosotros no?

y tras haber dicho el "brillante comentario" se soltó a reír

- No seas imbécil Paul voy a nadar

- que cosa?. Alice esa agua esta helada y...

- acaso tienes miedo Jackie? - interrumpí a Jake mientras lanzaba mis tenis y mi playera tras la roca.

- no, obviamente no. Nosotros estamos acostumbrados a el agua así, pero tu pequeña cara pálida..

- hablas mucho y actúas poco – dije echándome a correr al agua ante las perplejas miradas de los tres chicos.

Acaso estos se sorprendían de todo?. Era verdad que eran indios, pero no era para tanto.

Entre al agua y el frío contacto me golpeo por completo helándome hasta el ultimo hueso del esqueleto. Pero aun así seguí nadando.

Entre mas y mas hondo mientras mis dientes castañeaban.

Pronto Jacob y sus amigotes me alcanzaron y se burlaron de que al parecer mis labios estaban morados y mi piel parecía la de un muerto fresco.

- Iiiiii...diii...ooootaaaa...s-s-s – titirite y ellos solo se rieron mas fuerte, pues al parecer su dura piel no se veía afectada por la baja temperatura del agua.

- Alice, y..ya te había dich-cho Jake que estabamoss acostumbrados a eesta agu..ua – dijo el chico que aun no conocía su nombre.

- t-tu qqqqquiiien eereess?

Se soltó a reír y luego alargo su mano hacia mi.

- Ja-Jared – replico esperando estrechar mi mano y gracias al cielo con el labio temblando de frío

Al menos no eran totalmente indiferentes al frío Lo ignore y camine o mejor dicho nade de regreso a la orilla.

- te vas tan pronto Alice?. Pero si apenas estamos entrando en calor – grito Paul cuando me encontraba ya muy cerca de la orilla, por lo que alce la mano y le mostré mi dedo anular y ellos respondieron con risas.

Al salir del agua mi cuerpo estaba convulsionandose de frío, pues ahora que me daba cuenta estar afuera era aun peor que dentro del agua pues el viento helado me golpeaba el húmedo cuerpo y me impedía respirar bien por las convulsiones y la garganta al igual que el esófago me ardían

- Alice – escuche que Jake chillaba y al segundo siguiente sentía que me alzaban en brazos.

- Ba...ba-ja..a-me aaa...hoora -

- estas lo-loca? no haare essso, Sam pre-prestame tu carro no puedo llevarla a cas-sa en la moto, se mo-morira congeeela-lada si lo hago -

Escuche semi inconsciente y después de eso nada mas me importo, me deje sumir por las tinieblas que ya se apoderaban de mi y ya no sentí mas frío.

* * *

**AAA**

**que tal de nuevo, seguramente se preguntaran que le paso a Alice!. pues tendran que esperar al proximo sabado para descubrirlo jeje se que soy malvada, pero de no ser asi habrian amado psicofonias?. **

**bueno chicas las invito como siempre a que se den una vuelta en mi perfil donde encontraran links a las imagenes y canciones de la historia.**

**y finalmente millones de gracias por sus RR, por sus alertas, pos sus regaños, por sus felicitaciones., por su interes, por todo chicas me alegran la vida aun en momentos como estos, las amooo**

**y a las chicas nuevas en la historias les doy la mas coordial bienvenida, espero que mis locuras las atrapen y q todos decen un General Jasper Whitlock para navidad jeje. tambien les deseo suerte en clases para quienes entran este lunes, bueno pues good bye vacaciones y hola examenes, lo se los maestros son crueles, que acaso no saben que tenemos muchos fics que leer y que escribir?. **

**bueno nos leemos chicas!**

**- AliCe Ahtziry Cullen de Whitlock!  
**


	10. Chapter X: La Push, ¡siempre La Push!

**G- Low Every-0ne!**

**Que tal les ah ido de regreso a la School?. x q a mi digamos que no muy bien ¬¬'**

**pero que mas da chicas tal y como dije aqui les dejo el cap. espero que lo disfruten como siempre ehehehe**

**las amo girls enserio de no ser por todas ustedes y sus hermosos RR mi vida seria un asco!. bueno tambien estan las personas mas importantes de mi vida aparte de ustedes, que son mi amado Paul, mi sister-no sanguinea pero amada Melanie, mi amigo mecanico y amante de las motos Wicho, mi amigo ninja urbano y contorsionista Ricardo.**

**en fin chicas aun cuando mi vida es dificil en cuestiones sentimentales cuento con ellos, pero me da miedo, realmente me da miedo que como me pasa siempre confie demaciado en alguien y q al final me traicionen ¬¬'.**

**en fin no aburro mas, nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

**Capitulo X: La Push, siempre La Push!  
**

Las psicofonias o parafonias son sonidos de procedencia desconocida. Normalmente estos sonidos no se aprecian con total claridad por lo que necesitamos escuchar las grabaciones psicofonicas en total silencio para poder apreciar su significado. El origen de los sonidos es desconocido y existen varias explicaciones. Hay quien piensa que son las voces de los muertos, voces de extraterrestres o que somos nosotros mismos quienes producimos de una forma inconsciente estos sonidos cuando estamos grabando. Pero lo único cierto es que las _psicofonias_ son sonidos aterradores, voces terroríficas que te hacen recorrer un escalofrio por todo el cuerpo infundiendo en nosotros temor y respeto hacia lo desconocido. ¿Todavía quieres escucharlas?...

. . .

- Callate idiota, mira creo que esta abriendo los ojos – escuche a alguien decir pero sus palabras no tenían sentido alguno para mi.

- Alice, Alice me escuchas? - decía esta vez una voz de mujer

- eres un idiota Jacob, si le pasa algo que le diremos a sus padres? - rugía otra voz

- callate Paul no va a pasarle nada, Alice va a estar bien y ahora que lo pienso largo de aquí todo el mundo, le están robando el oxigeno.

Una mano extremadamente caliente toco mi cara y el contacto ardiente hizo que mi cuerpo se estremeciera.

- se movió lo viste Jake? - esta voz era de alguien mayor pues sonaba áspera y no toda desafinada como la de un adolescente.

- tenemos que ponerle mas agua caliente. Menudo problema en el que se han metido, ¿por que nadie ah llamado a sus padres? -

- ¿estas loco viejo? Si los Cullen se enteran nos acusaran de intento de homicidio o de que la embrujamos o algo así ade...

- pues yo llame a Edward y viene en camino así que...

- ¡¿que hiciste que? Bella estas loca su hermano va a...

- no quiero ver a Edward – intente gritarlo pero mi voz sonó rota y apenas era un susurro.

- ¡Alice! - gritaron a coro todas las voces.

- wow, no sabia que tenia un club de fans – dije con ácido sarcasmo al tiempo que abría los ojos y miraba a todos los "pieles rojas" que conocía y a los hermanos Swan alrededor de la cama en la que me encontraba yo.

- ¡Alice!, estaba tan preocupada, no tienes idea. - sentí los ardientes brazos de Bella apretarme fuertemente sin dejar de parlotear

- ¡¿Por que veniste aquí con Black que acaso te volviste loca?. Ponerte a nadar en pleno noviembre en esa playa tan helada?

- Bella, ¿por que no te callas? Suenas como una viejecita preocupada por su gato – gruñí y los pieles rojos rieron.

Bella se separo de mi y me miro ceñuda mientras todos seguían riendo.

- eso es lo que me gano por preocuparme por ti? - se quejo

- nadie te pidió que lo hicieras, yo estaba bien solo...

- solo estuviste a punto de congelarte entiendes eso?

- no es para tanto, eres una exagerada

Me puse en pie y la aparte casi de un empujón, pues ese cuarto y tanto publico me enfermaban, había un olor a humedad impregnado por todos lados, así que salí de el cuarto sin volver la vista atrás y llegue a una especie de sala. La casa en la que me encontraba parecía de una anciana, pero tenia la impresión de que era la casa de Jacob, pues desde donde me encontraba ahora podía ver la puerta y la ventana con mosquiteras, habían muchos sillones y sillas, como si una gran cantidad de gente se reuniera en este sitio, pero deje de darle importancia y me calce mis empapados converse que estaban en el piso junto a un sillon.

Llevaba puesta sobre mi playera de rayas una camisa de franela cuadrada rojo y blanco que me quedaba inmensa, mas bien parecía un vestido y de las mangas ni se diga. Estaba doblándolas para acomodarlas cuando escuche unos pasos.

- a donde vas? - dijo Jake al ver que me marchaba, me gire y vi que todos los pieles rojas y los Swan se apuñaban en la puerta por la que acababa de salir, solo Jacob había sido _valiente_ y se aproximaba hacia mi.

El resto de los chicos se habían quedado como en pause, pues no movian ni un musculo, antes me sorprenderia que estuvieran respirando y pestañeando. Inclusive el anciano que se encontraba recargado en el marco de la puerta de lo que parecia una cocina y por su facha y sus facciones me atreví a pensar que era el padre de Jacob.

- me largo antes de que Edward llegue, no estoy de humor para soportar sus estupideces – replique y el se interpuso entre la puerta y yo.

- no Alice, no puedes irte sola. Esta lloviendo y aun estas helada, si no quieres que llame a tus padres tendras que aceptar que te lleve a casa -

- no, de eso ni hablar - refunfuñe

- Alice no seas necia, ni siquiera conoces el camino a Forks – dijo Seth llegando hasta nosotros y poniendo su mano en mi hombro.

- descuida Jake, yo la llevare – dijo sacando el pecho como si fuera un súper héroe.

Rodé los ojos y aleje su mano de mi hombro.

- no me digas niñito llorón, y no te darán miedo los rayos de camino? - me mofe y Seth palideció hasta ponerse casi transparente.

Jake se hecho a reír aun de pie en la puerta de la casa mientras que el resto de los chicos y Bella habían desaparecido de nuestra vista, pero sabia que estaban escuchando atentamente en el cuarto continuo, es que eran tan predecibles este tipo de gente que sabia que no me equivocaba.

- a veces eres tan irritante Alice, no se por que me preocupo por ti yo...

- hay por favor Seth, admite que solo me quieres en tu vida por que la hago mas interesante. O dime cuando en tu vida habrías tenido el protagonismo de algo por méritos propios eh? -

- te equivocas Alice, tu me importas y me importas demasiado como no tienes idea y para...

- vale Seth te estas pasando con eso – lo interrumpió Jacob y yo rodé los ojos.

- ¿cuantas veces te lo diré Seth? no me interesas, eres mentalmente muy inferior a mi. - me gire a Jacob y rodé los ojos rendida.

- tu ganas Black, llevame a casa antes de que llegue mi idiota hermano, pero que sea rápido – le advertí.

Jacob quien hasta ese momento fulminaba con la mirada a Seth asintió con la cabeza y abrió la puerta para dejarme salir por ella.

Afuera el aire y la lluvia soplaban casi violentamente, por lo que alce el cuello de la camisa y me cubrí la cabeza con ella.

- ¡Es aquel golf café! – grito Jacob por encima de la ruidosa lluvia.

Asentí con la cabeza y corrí como pude al viejo y destartalado auto que Jake señalaba. Abrí la puerta de un tirón que por fortuna no tenia seguro y me mentí al auto cerrando con un portazo.

Mire a mi alrededor y descubrí varias botellas de tequila vacías en el asiento de atrás del auto, los asientos estaban bastante maltratados y un resorte se asomaba por el respaldo del mio. Sacudí la cabeza pensando en como podía preferir esta vieja cafetera a el nuevo y bien cuidado volvo de Edward, pero el solo imaginarme a Edward haciendo chistes a mi costa me hacia repudiar la idea.

Mi cuerpo temblaba ligeramente de frío, y me dolía hasta el ultimo hueso de mi cuerpo y sentía mis pulmones cansados, lo único que quería era largarme de allí y meterme en mi cama.

Me asome por la ventana y no vi señal alguna de Jacob, así que seguí inspeccionando el interior del auto que ahora que lo notaba olía a tabaco ligeramente. Me abrace las rodillas con los brazos para entrar en calor y subí los pies a la guantera con un golpe sordo y esta se abrió.

- oh genial, ¿ahora te desarmas?. ¿Es que eres un transformer? - me queje en voz alta y después solté una carcajada que hizo que mi garganta quemara.

¿acaso estaba hablando con un auto?, rodé los ojos e intente cerrar la guantera, pero esta no servía, Por lo que eche un vistazo al interior y por suerte para mi encontré una cajetilla de cigarros y un encendedor metálico.

- genial, nada mejor para entrar en calor – me dije a mi misma y me puse un cigarrillo en la boca y después lo encendí.

Iba a dejar la cajetilla y el encendedor cuando una vieja foto me llamo la atención. En ella se mostraban Sam el amigo de Jacob pero unos años mas joven junto con una chica de cabello negro y cara con forma de corazón, por el color de su piel y sus facciones imagine que era también una quileute. Se veían tan felices en la foto que no comprendía por que ahora el rostro de Sam era una mascara de amargura.

- ¿sabias que espiar y robar son delitos castigados por la ley? - me reprendió Jacob cuando abrió la puerta y vio lo que hacia.

Yo había dado tal salto que la fotografía y el cigarrillo se habían caído de mis manos.

- me asustaste idiota, y si, lo se pero desde luego no iré a la carcel por un cigarrillo – replique mientras recogia ambas cosas y daba una fuerte aspirada al cigarrillo.

- no sabia que fumabas – inquirio encendiendo el motor del auto con una sonrisa de burla.

Me encogi de hombros y solte el humo.

- hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi Black - me limite a decir y decidí que era momento de cambiar de tema antes de que el me interrogara. - ¿quien es ella? – señale a la chica en la foto - y ¿por que tardaste tanto?. No me habría puesto a hurgar si tu hubieras llegado al auto tras de mi.

Jacob soltó el aire ruidosamente antes de responder.

- si, tienes razón, no se apenas nada de ti. la chica es Emily Young, la ex-prometida de Sam; murió hace dos años cuando salieron el instituto, en un accidente que tuvieron ella y Sam en el viejo auto de Emily. Fue horrible y Sam no lo ah superado, de hecho dudo que algún día lo supere – dijo en tono apagado y luego se quedo en silencio, el cual no quise romper y aspire un poco mas de mi cigarro.

- me tarde por que Sam me estaba echando un verbo sobre seguridad – continuo luego de un rato.

- valla – me limite a decir mientras hacia donitas de humo.

- sabes me sorprendió muchisimo ver a Bella llegar a la push y mas en este tiempo, la chica realmente debe apreciarte – dijo minutos después para romper el silencio cuando las primeras casas de Forks ya se veían y yo iba por el segundo cigarrillo con el cerebro algo embotado.

- ¿por que lo dices? ¿acaso Bella no va nunca a su reserva? - pregunte entrecerrando los ojos y Jacob se carcajeo.

- no, ella nunca va a la Push. Y en este año tu la has hecho ir dos veces, pero que digo este año, este mes – solto otra risotada.

- y ¿cual es el motivo por el que no va a la Push? – pregunte ceñuda e ignorando sus bromas estúpidas.

- Leah Clearwater es su problema – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Rodé los ojos molesta por lo estupido que era Jacob.

- sabes con esa respuesta se ilumino mi camino Black, todo es tan claro ahora – resople con sarcasmo

El se carcajeo unos segundos y después contesto.

- vale si dejas que termine de contarte entonces si te iluminaras como luciérnaga. Leah Clearwater es la media hermana de Seth y Bella. Es la hija mayor del jefe Swan, pero cuando el jefe Swan y Renee se casaron Sue Clearwater la madre de Leah le retiro el apellido definitivamente a Leah.

Tenia la boca y los ojos abiertos a mas no poder ante tal revelación.

- pero... ¿el jefe Swan... el nunca... nunca se caso con la madre de Leah?. O mejor dicho ¿Por que se caso con Renee? - pregunte como pude.

- si estaban casados, pero se divorciaron; luego un día apareció Renee en la vida de Charlie y casi dos meses después anunciaron su matrimonio. Al año siguiente Seth nació y uno mas tarde Bella y hasta ahora Leah y Bella se odian a muerte.

- ¿y que hay de Seth, el que piensa? - inquirí como vieja chismosa.

Bien este pueblo me estaba afectando mucho.

- Seth? - soltó una carcajada – ¿estas de broma verdad? el adora a sus hermanas por igual. Y de hecho el _pasaporte_ a que Seth nos hablara bien fue Leah, ella tiene la misma edad de Sam y cuando Seth era niño se la pasaba aquí, Leah siempre estaba con nosotros y cargaba a su hermano a donde fuera, incluso a los ritos quileutes, por lo que oficialmente Seth es un quileute -

En estos momentos nos encontrábamos ya frente a mi casa, así que luego de unos segundos de silencio salí del auto sin decir nada mas.

Apenas iba a subir el primer escalón del porche cuando Jacob me detuvo con la mano.

- ¿no quieres que me quede?. Al parecer tu hermano no esta y...

- gracias Jake, pero no estaré sola ¿ok?. Hasta luego – me solté de su agarre y el se quedo de pie en su sitio con el entrecejo fruncido.

Entre en la casa sin volver la vista atrás y subí corriendo los escalones hasta entrar a mi cuarto y tirarme en la cama.

El día había sido largo, mas que largo agotador, sentía mi cuerpo dolorido y tenia un frío de la chingada, aparte mi garganta raspaba como si hubiera pasado amoniaco por allí, inclusive estaba tosiendo cuando me picaba demasiado.

_Malditos quileutes. _Pensé y me tape con el cobertor hasta el cuello, pero entonces descubrí que me faltaba algo.

- Rayos! - grite cuando me di cuenta que no llevaba conmigo mi morral, solo esperaba que el idiota de Edward me lo trajera con mi amadisimo Ipod intacto dentro.

- _sucede algo Alice?_ - pregunto Jasper y su voz susurrante que una vez mas venia de todos lados me tomo por sorpresa.

- ah!, Jasper me asustaste – me queje mientras me sostenía el pecho _teatralmente _con la mano.

Su risa musical y espectral inundo el ambiente y yo sonreí.

- _tengo esa mala costumbre, es como un habito arraigado_ – bromeo el y yo me casi me caigo de la cama al recordar que en mi morral no solo estaba mi amadisimo Ipod y mis porquerías de la escuela, si no también el diario de Sophia Whitlock.

- hay no, soy una estúpida! - grite pataleando en la cama.

- _Alice?, ¿que ocurre?. dime que te sucede, tal vez te sirva desahogarte. Humm... ¿es por un... chico o algo así? - _dudo y yo casi me caigo de la cama ante esas palabras.

- que cosa?. Por supuesto que no Jasper, no hago nunca una pataleta por un chico, eso seria ridículo. Lo que pasa es que olvide mi morral en casa de Jacob Black! - chille

- _no te entiendo Alice y si no es muy entrometido de mi parte ¿por que es tan importante ese morral? - _pregunto sin entender de que hablaba.

- el diario, tu diario. Bueno el de tu mama eso es lo que hay en el morral. Hay Jasper lo siento tanto, soy una descuidada, solo espero que nadie mas lo encuentre y lo lea – respondí al borde de las lagrimas antes de enterrar mi cara en la almohada.

-_Alice, Alice todo esta bien_ – sentí su suave mano sobre mi piel y me estremecí, aunque por primera vez no lo sentí frío ya que también yo estaba bastante helada.

- no Jasper no esta bien, que tal si alguien lo lee

- _No Alice a nadie le interesaría ese viejo libro, solo a ti. No te alteres de verdad no vale la pena, y... bueno yo.. me preguntaba... no, olvidalo. No es de mi incumbencia – _dijo sin dejar de acariciar mi brazo y mi espalda.

- como no va a ser para tanto Jasper? Tu me lo confiaste a mi y yo soy una estúpida descuidada. Que es lo que quieres saber preguntame lo que quieras te prometo que responderé cualquier cosa con tal de que me perdones, así que dime que es lo que querías saber – casi le ordene.

_- no, no tiene caso, es algo sin importancia y..._

- por favor, ¿quieres dejarme este horrible sentimiento de culpa en mi interior? - rogué y el se rió.

_- bueno, si te hace sentir mejor entonces lo preguntare. Tenia curiosidad de saber por que estas mojada y usando una camisa de hombre, eso es todo – _dijo con la bajando la voz mas y mas a medida que iba pronunciando las palabras.

Sentí que el alma se me caía a los pies. Era verdad llevaba puesta la camisa de Jacob, maldita sea ahora como le explicaría a mis padres si llegaban a encontrarla la camisa aquí.

- ah yo... - intente decir pero no logre articular nada mas, un sentimiento de culpa me cayo encima sin saber muy bien por que.

- _no contestes si no quieres es solo que... tenia curiosidad, pero... bueno ya... solo olvidalo. Hagamos como si nunca hice la pregunta ¿si?_ me interrumpió y su voz sonaba titubeante.

Solté una risa por eso, un fantasma titubeante?.

- es de Jacob, lo que pasa es que fui a la push y me metí a la playa a nadar un rato y bueno el agua estaba helada y supongo que me desmaye de frío o algo así y cuando desperté estaba en casa de Jake con un millón de cobijas, un trapo caliente en la cara, su camisa y un centenar de ojos observándome, entre ellos Bella y Seth.

Explique rápidamente y no me di cuenta si el me entendió realmente o no ya que no respondió nada.

- tengo sueño Jasper, creo que me voy a dormir – inquirí con un bostezo.

- a_delante Alice, duerme y sueña con algo hermoso. por que no hay nada mas hermoso en la vida que soñar _– respondió finalmente con esa hipnotizante y seductora voz.

Seductora voz?. O tenia mucho sueño o realmente me encantaba el sonido de su voz. Si, eso era. Su voz era hermosa.

- hablando de sueño Jasper... esto no es un sueño o ¿si?. - pregunte al recordar esa maldita duda que me perseguía todo el tiempo.

-_ ¿realmente importa si lo es o no?. Un sueño o la vida misma se disfruta sin detenerse a cuestionarse si es o no real _

una vez mas esa voz tan hermosa suya me cautivo y no dije nada mas, aun cuando quería preguntarle a que se refería con eso, pero el se puso a susurrar una extraña canción, que sonaba lastimera pero hermosa.

Me quede en silencio deleitando mis oídos con ese sonido de hermosura sobre humana y lamentablemente no llegue a escucharla completa ni tampoco le entendía nada ya que estaba mas dormida que despierta.

Puse una enorme sonrisa y me hundi en el mundo de los sueños.

**. . .**

- Alice!, despierta por favor se te hace tarde para la escuela – escuche que me llamaban luego de unos segundos de haber cerrado los ojos, o al menos eso me parecía a mi.

- Alice! - volvió a gritar Esme esta vez aporreando la puerta fuertemente.

- Ya me levante! - grite a replica y me ardio la garganta con eso.

Me puse en pie perezosamente y todo a mi alrededor dio vueltas. Me tambaleé como pude hasta el baño y me di la ducha hirviente mas rápida de mi vida y luego de fijarme en el reloj me puse un pantalón negro atubado y una blusa estilo corsee de manga larga y acampanada negra con morado y sobre esta mi gabardina gótica. metí los pies en mis botas y salí corriendo de la habitación.

- Alice no vas a tomar nada? - pregunto Esme, pero yo ya estaba en la puerta y me limite a correr al auto con las pesadas y heladas gotas de lluvia mojándome de pies a cabeza.

Subí al volvo de Edward ya que gracias a dios el seguía dormido y no iba a poder salirme con la estupidez de que quería llevarme a la escuela. Faltaban menos de diez minutos, por lo que pise a fondo el acelerador y me marche de allí.

Acababa de subir a la carretera luego de varias calles simples y horribles a todo lo que daba el volvo y no note que un tráiler se aproximaba peligrosamente, y en cuanto lo vi di un giro al volante y fui a impactarme contra un árbol que se encontraba al borde de la carretera.

- oh no!, maldita sea no! - grite y me baje de inmediato del auto, mi cabeza había golpeado el volante y sentía que me punzaba, pero en este momento lo único en lo que podía pensar era que la puerta del amado volvo de Edward tenia sumida la lamina y ni siquiera podía cerrar.

- con una chingada que haré ahora? - me pregunte en voz alta mientas me daba de topes en el techo del auto.

Debía pensar una solución para esto, cualquier cosa que me sacara del problema que seguramente me armarían Edward y Carlisle, en especial este ultimo, por que aunque Edward amaba su auto inclusive mas que a cualquier persona salvo el, su furia no seria nada comparada con la de Carlisle, quien echaria humo hasta por los oídos.

- maldita sea y aquí donde hay un puto taller mecánico? - grite mientras me seguía empapando de lluvia.

- Alice?. Alice estas bien? - escuche una voz a mis espaldas, me gire y vi a Jacob que dejaba su moto mal estacionada y venia a mi encuentro.

- Jake que haces...

- estas sangrando! y... por dios chocaste tu auto

- tal vez no me creas Jacob, pero ya lo había deducido – dije sarcástica y sobandome el sitio donde me punzaba y sentí algo húmedo y espeso empaparme los dedos.

- ven, llevemos el auto a la Push, veré que puedo hacer por el yo...

- tu Jacob?. Que sabes tu de autos?.

- mas de lo que crees chica – dijo con una estúpida sonrisa y corrió de regreso a su moto.

- ah, por cierto, dejaste esto ayer en mi casa –

Regreso hasta donde yo seguía inmóvil y me entrego mi morral de Lacrimosa.

- oh, wow creí que tal vez lo había perdido - dije tomándolo y revisando su interior para comprobar que el diario seguía allí, y para mi suerte así era.

- ahora subete al auto y sigueme, tenemos que marcharnos antes que alguien lo vea y le diga algo a tu padre.

- si, tienes razón – acepte y me subí al carro al instante.

¿Como jodidos había pasado esto?. Ahora me encontraba nuevamente ¿de camino a la push?. Bueno pero que otra cosa iba a hacer si la puerta del amado auto de Edward estaba hecha una lata pateada y no conocía nadie que pudiera sacar el golpe sin que mi _querido_ hermano lo notara y le diera un ataque.

Jacob aparco finalmente frente a esa casucha roja en la que vivía.

- bueno y ¿ahora que? - pregunte cuando me baje del auto y observe nuevamente el maldito golpe.

- ahora vendrás conmigo a casa de el padre de Quil por unas herramientas y luego le sacaremos el golpe chica blanca

- pero de que hablas Jake, ¿tu vas a sacarle el golpe?. Pero... ¿sabes hacerlo?.

Jake que ya había comenzado a caminar bajo la lluvia giro sobre sus talones y llego hasta mi.

- se lo que hago Alice, no es la primera vez que uno de nosotros choca un auto. Digamos que tengo experiencia – dijo encogiéndose de hombros y regalándome una amplia sonrisa antes de darse nuevamente la vuelta y caminar.

Yo seguía sin poderme tragar la palabra _nosotros._ ¿que significaba?m ¿Ese nosotros era acaso que ya me contaban entre los "pieles rojas" o se refería únicamente a ellos?.

- Jake, Jake espera – le grite cuando se perdía entre los arbustos y decidí correr para alcanzarlo.

- valla, creí que no vendrías, por cierto como esta esa cabeza? - pregunto tocando la zona punzante de mi cabeza y yo me puse a chillar.

- idiota, me dolió – dije dándole un manotazo en el hombro.

- lo siento, solo me preocupo por...

- si, si, quieres darte prisa o esta maldita lluvia me hará que termine por darme una pulmonía.

- hablando de eso, aun no puedo creer que ayer te metieras a nadar en agua helada, estuviera a punto de sufrir una hipotermia y que aun así estes aquí como si nada disfrutando de _la suave y deliciosa lluvia – _dijo con sarcasmo estas ultimas palabras.

- soy un hueso duro de roer – dije con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

- bien por ti – dijo riendo.

Caminamos en silencio el resto del trayecto. Bien por que estaba demasiado preocupada en si este piel roja realmente sabría arreglar el auto sin que Edward lo notara o bien por que simplemente las conversaciones de _relleno_ me enfermaban.

Era cierto que Jacob me hacia un favor al querer ayudarme con lo del auto, pero eso no quería decir que seria su esclava eterna o algo así, ni siquiera tenia que mantener con el una conversaciones si no se me daba la gana, por lo que me limite a cortar de raíz todos sus intentos de platica tanto de camino como de regreso a casa de Quil.

- bueno, ahora a trabajar – dijo Jacob una vez instalados en el garaje de su casa con las herramientas del padre de Quil a sus pies.

- si necesitas ayuda solo... pídelo bien – dije sin dejar de ver el golpe de la puerta.

- si, la necesitare. Así que primero quitemos lo sumido y ya no se vera tan feo.

Jacob se saco la camisa blanca que traía dejándose únicamente la de resaque. Rodé los ojos al ver sus prominentes biceps y triceps, era un maldito engreído piel roja.

- explicame Jake, te sacas la camisa por que... - hice una señal con la mano para que completara mi frase y el soltó una risotada.

- ¿para que veas mis músculos en acción? - sugirió y yo le lance una pesada llave que este esquivo por muy poco.

- hey, no te pongas agresiva, lo hago para no ensuciarla simplemente o mi madre se pondrá histérica, no le gusta que me ponga a "_jugar al mecánico" _como ella dice.

- valla, valla conque a don biceps su mama lo regaña – me mofe y el rodó los ojos.

- pero como es que espere que una mini cara pálida entendiera el concepto – se burlo ahora el y yo le lance con otra de las herramientas del padre de Quil que fue a estrellarse en el ya muy madreado coche.

- bueno, a menos que quieras que tu coche corra mas riesgos mejor dejamos de lanzarnos con cosas y movemos las manos ¿no?

Dicho esto Jake abrió la puerta del volvo y con un desarmador soltó los tornillos y quito las tapas de la puerta.

- pasame ese martillo que tiene dos cabezas, una plana y otra redonda – me dijo luego de unos minutos de trabajar con sus manos la lamina abollada.

Busque el dichoso martillo en la caja de herramientas y cuando lo encontré se lo di.

- para que necesitas el... ¡oh no chingues Jake! - grite cuando vi como Jacob golpeaba desde dentro la puerta con el lado plano del martillo.

- se puede saber ¿por que gritas?. Te eh dicho que tengo experiencia en esto – alego

- pero, eso como lo va a arreglar, ¿vas a darle de madrazos hasta que regrese a su estado original?. No mames después parecerá una cuchara aguada – gruñí, pero el me ignoro, rodó los ojos y regreso a su trabajo.

Después de casi desmadrar la puerta a golpes, el auto no lucia tan mal, oh al menos las partes sumidas habían regresado a la normalidad, excepto por un par de embulladoras mas que según Jake necesitaban golpes estratégicos.

- solo quedara una pequeña marca, por que la pintura se ah levantado aquí – señalo una embolladura – pero de allí en fuera ni siquiera se va a notar.

- Jake, estas seguro?. Edward es muy observador con sus cosas, en especial con su auto. Es su miembro favorito de la familia – masculle y Jake soltó una carcajada.

- valla, comienzo a pensar que el golpe no fue precisamente un accidente, acaso estas celosa de un auto?

- no se si crees que tu comentario es gracioso, pero la verdad no lo es – dije acidamente y me levante de mi lugar a lado de las herramientas.

- hey Alice, no te enfades solo trataba de hacer que sonrieras un poco yo no...

- ahora eres un entretenimiento de circo? - me mofe y el rodó los ojos.

- bueno, tu ganas, tu ganas – dijo regresando a su trabajo sin decir nada mas.

Después de varios minutos mas y de muchos golpes a la pobre puerta Jake finalmente dejo de apuñalarla y el golpe había desaparecido por completo.

- tenias razón Jake, no se nota nada excepto por la pintura – dije aliviada cuando el regresaba de dentro de la casa con una botella de tequila y un par de vasos pequeños.

- no te dije yo que era un experto

- ya basta Jake o volaras al cielo con tu hinchado ego – lo acuse al tiempo que tomaba el vaso con tequila que me ofrecía.

- bueno, pero ahora brindemos por que no se enteren jamas – replico alzando su vaso y después bebiendo hasta dejarlo vacío.

- por que no se enteren – dije y me lo bebí.

- sabes, - hablo Jake volviendo a llenar los vasos vacíos – tenemos unas cuantas preguntas pendientes de ayer y me gustaría continuar con el juego.

- ah, por favor Jake, no jodas tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza en este mismo momento como para que además me jodas la vida con preguntas – me bebí de un trago el tequila que Jake me había servido y luego me puse en pie.

- Alice, por que eres tan... - enmudecio y solo dio una patada a una herramienta de coraje.

- me voy Jake, ah y gracias por ayudarme con el carro; no diré que te devolveré el favor algún día por que... bueno no suelo decir mentiras – me encogí de hombros y Jake sonrío, pero en sus ojos aun había algo de enojo.

- cuidate y no vuelvas a estrellarte, tal vez la proima vez no tengas tanta suerte - dijo con la voz un poco rasposa.

No respondi, subi al auto y sin girar la vista atrás salí del garage de Jacob.

Me costo algo de trabajo encontrar el camino correcto a casa, pero finalmente aparque frente a esta. Eran aproximadamente las 12 de la tarde, y por una vez en la vida agradecí que mama no estuviera en casa.

Baje del auto y examine una vez mas el trabajo de Jacob, la verdad es que estaba increíble. Solo un poco de pintura levantada era lo que se veía ahora, nada que ver con el chingadazo que tenia, sonreí tranquila y me recargue en el auto. Por suerte había dejado de llover al fin, cerré los ojos y me pase una mano por el cabello.

- auch! - me queje, al tocar el sitio donde me había golpeado con el volante. Joder se me había olvidado!.

Me apresure a entrar a casa y así revisarme la herida en el espejo de mi cuarto. Iba pasando por sala como rayo y me detuve al pie de las escaleras ya que había visto algo en la sala, regrese allí y lo que vi me sorprendió...

* * *

**G-low again!**

**hehehe bueno antes de que se me olvide, avisarle que en mi profile puse el link al video de la cancion q canta Jasper ok? se llama Satura y es de lacrimosa. cheqenla!.**

**bueno ahora si, amm recuerdan que les dije un dia creo que hace 2 caps que tengo un amigo mecanico y con moto llamado wicho?**

**bueno pues me base en esa vez que choque para ponerle un poco mas de sabor a los infortunios de Alice, no se si me entiendan hehehe**

**pero espero les haya encantado jeje**

**ya saben actualizo el proximo sabado! **

**ehehe que sera lo que encontro Alice en su sala? (gracias x la observacion Aredehl Isile ;D)  
**

**hagan sus apuestas señorita hehe  
**

**kisses & bites:**

**- AliCe Ahtziry Cullen de Whitlock!.  
**


	11. Chapter XI: una nueva cuestion

**G~low everybody:**

**hey seguro se preguntaran por que lo subo hoy si dije que lo subiria hasta mañana (aunqe no creo que me lo reprochen XD).**

**el caso es q probablemente mañana valla a las alberqas con mis compañeros dde clase wii!**

**y pues como vamos a estar alla todo el dia y el domingo es el cumple de mi hermana, entonces decidi que se los dejo hoy para no hacerlas esperar hasta el domingo hehehe.**

**nos leemos abajo!.  
**

* * *

**Capitulo XI: una nueva cuestión.**

Las psicofonias o parafonias son sonidos de procedencia desconocida. Normalmente estos sonidos no se aprecian con total claridad por lo que necesitamos escuchar las grabaciones psicofonicas en total silencio para poder apreciar su significado. El origen de los sonidos es desconocido y existen varias explicaciones. Hay quien piensa que son las voces de los muertos, voces de extraterrestres o que somos nosotros mismos quienes producimos de una forma inconsciente estos sonidos cuando estamos grabando. Pero lo único cierto es que las _psicofonias_ son sonidos aterradores, voces terroríficas que te hacen recorrer un escalofrio por todo el cuerpo infundiendo en nosotros temor y respeto hacia lo desconocido. ¿Todavía quieres escucharlas?...

. . .

Alice POV:

- woow, ¿Edward?, ¿Bella?. - dije entre risas al ver como los dos se encontraban, tragándose el uno al otro en la forma mas literalmente posible.

- ¡Alice! - dijo Bella y se separo de Edward al instante, o al menos su cara lo hizo, por que Edward seguía con las manos dentro de su blusa y las manos de ella aun sostenían su cara y se encontraba sentada a horcadas en las piernas de Edward, pero gracias a todos los dioses quileutes seguían vestidos, por lo menos no me dañaron los ojos con su porno barata.

- oh, por dios Alice – dijo reaccionando a mi mirada y se levanto como pudo mientras Edward se quedaba allí con esa estúpida sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

- valla no quise interrumpir – dije sin poder evitar una carcajada.

- va...vamos a tu cuarto quieres? - tartamudeo nerviosa y me arrastro con ella escaleras arriba.

- no me esperaba eso Bella, valla que van rápido ustedes – me mofe cuando entramos a mi cuarto.

- bueno, es solo que... ya sabes es Edward y me pone loca – dijo mientras se acomodaba el sostén por encima de la blusa.

- creo que eso ya lo note Bella, debí tardar unos cuantos minutos mas, aseguro que a Edward le habrían bastado – solté una risotada y ella rodó los ojos.

- ya estuvo no?. Mejor por que no me dices donde estuviste esta mañana, por que no fuiste a... -

Le tape a Bella la boca con ambas manos para que no siguiera berreando que había faltado.

- Bella lo ultimo que necesito en este momento es que _don preguntón_ suba a querer saber donde eh estado, por que ni loca se lo voy a decir y... Que? - me interrumpí a mi misma al ver como Bella se sacudía entre mis manos eh intentaba gritar, finalmente la solté y ella soltó un grito agudo.

- Bella si tu plan es dejarme sorda.,,

- por dios que te ah pasado en la cabeza?. Es eso sangre?. Y esas manchas negras en tu cara?. Y por dios que le ocurre a tu pelo?.

- Bella no es para tan.. mi pelo?.

Me levante de la cama y fui a verme al espejo. Mi aspecto era horrible!. Pues además de las ahora manchas marrones de sangre por mi cara escurría un liquido negro como la tinta y el tinte en mi raíz y las puntas estaba estropeado, dejando al descubierto mi rubio cabello.

- oh no, chingado el puto mar y las lluvias me dañaron el tinte! - gruñí

Retrocedí unos pasos y tome la primer figura de porcelana que encontré y la estrelle contra el vidrio del espejo, enseguida sentí un agudo dolor en las manos y vi la sangre correr por mis dedos, pero no le tome importancia; ah pero por supuesto Bella si.

- ALICE!. estas loca?. Por que golpeaste el espejo?. Te has hecho daño lo ves?. Y que es eso del tinte?. Donde estuviste y por que estas así?.

- deja de hacer preguntas estúpidas y mejor tu contestame esto, traes tu camioneta con suficiente gasolina para ir y regresar a Port Angeles? - pregunte mas que ansiosa.

- Port Angeles? Para que... quieres ir al doctor a Port Angeles?

- no joder, para que chingados necesito un doctor?. Tengo que ir a comprar mas de mis tintes y materiales, con una chingada como deje que me pasara esto – chille esto ultimo mas para mi misma que para Bella.

- Haber Alice no te estoy entendiendo, de que puto tinte hablas y que te pasa? -

- tinte Isabella, tinte de cabello lo ves? - dije jalándome un mechón de cabello.

- oh, tu tinte de cabello, woow no sabia que te teñías el cabello, claro que lo supuse ya que no había visto cabello natural tan negro y...

- Bella!

- si, esta bien pero no comprendo por que eso es mas grave a que estés sangrando de las manos y de la cabeza.

Sencillamente con esta chica no se podía hablar, rodé los ojos y tome mi toalla de la cama, me limpie las manos con ella sin dejar de soltar maldiciones.

- listo ves?, manos limpias – le gruñí alzando las manos que volvían a sangrar.

- mira, estas empapada no solo de sangre también tu ropa esta mojada por que no vas, tomas un baño y mientras tanto yo...

- mientras tanto tu vas con Edward y te lo follas de una vez por todas no? - me burle y ella se puso furiosa.

- joder, no Alice no es eso yo...

- vamos Bella no me digas que no es lo que deseas – me acerque a ella y le rodee el cuello con las manos.

- estas deseando que Edward te folle duro y por horas – le susurre en el oído y luego gire mi cara y le di un casto beso en los labios.

- que te pasa Alice, estas borracha o... drogada?

Soltó mi agarre y se alejo lo mas posible de mi sin dejar de verme como bicho raro, yo me reí y después me tire en la cama.

- eres tan... cerrada Bella, no entiendo por que

- Alice yo me preocupo por ti, yo trato de que estés bien y hagas lo correcto, eso es ser una amiga sabes para mi eso es una verdadera amiga – me acuso y yo rodé los ojos.

- sabes que significa para mi ser una amiga? - le pregunte viéndola fijamente a los ojos y ella se encogió de hombros.

- una amiga es aquella que te ayuda en las buenas y las malas, no la que te jode con sus estupideces de santurrona todo el tiempo, – me puse en pie furiosa – es aquella que cree y confía en ti sin importarle que chingados hace o que jodidos dice. Una _amiga _ no te da la espalda cuando todos te llaman mentirosa ni se aprovecha de los chismes para volverse el hit del momento a costa de tu amiga, no es la que viene a tu casa a joderte la vida y a estar lamiendo el piso por el cual camina tu hermano y te usa de puente para llegar a el, ESO MALDITA SEA NO ES SER UNA AMIGA, ESO ES SER UNA PUTA ARPIA, UNA SANGUIJUELA QUE NO PIERDE OPORTUNIDAD DE... - no pude continuar gritando ya que Bella me volteo el rostro de una cachetada.

- callate de una vez, tu ni siquiera cumples con lo que según tu es ser una amiga, solo esperas que todos te den amistad y todo lo que se te da la gana, todo se trata de ti, acaso alguna vez te has preocupado por como estoy yo, por que me pasa?. No joder solo te importas tu.

Dicho esto salio de mi habitación dando un portazo que hizo vibrar las ventanas.

- maldita perra mal follada – murmure volviendo a tumbarme en la cama.

Debía pensar una manera de ir a comprar mi tinte y no tenia la menor idea de en que, por que si tomaba de nuevo el auto de Edward seguramente se pondría bomba y no tenia tiempo para volver a gritar con alguien, ni siquiera era la una de la tarde y ya se me había hecho un puto día larguísimo

Bien una cosa era segura, no me quedaría tirada en la cama esperando a que Esme llegara y me gritara un montón de estupideces una vez mas, casi podía imaginar palabra por palabra lo que diría al verme como estaba.

Me pare frente al roto espejo una vez mas y solté una maldición. Parecía una puta Emo, toda manchada de sangre y con gruesas gotas negras rodando por mi rostro, el maquillaje corrido y por si fuera poco con la cara de mártir

Me daba asco lo que el espejo (oh lo que quedaba de el) reflejaba, así que una vez mas tome mi toalla y fui a darme un baño.

No fue un baño largo y por supuesto me lo di de agua fría, necesitaba estar activa para hacer lo que tenia pensado hacer.

Cuando regrese a mi habitación ya vestida me dispuse a hacer algo que nunca antes había hecho, llamar a Jasper. Necesitaba hablar con el, era el único que me entendía y aunque siempre se largara dejándome la duda en la cara me hacia sentir feliz, esto era tan extraño, una chica que en lugar de asustarse con los fantasmas los llama, y sin ser médium.

Me recosté en la cama y me acomode de modo que estuviera cómoda y no me entumiera si duraba en la misma posicional mucho tiempo. Pues pensaba hacer de esta una larga conversacion, claro si es que Jasper no se iba como lo hacia siempre, dejandome mil y un dudas. Pero en este momento solo me importaba escuchar su voz, pues sabia que la había regado y gacho con Bella, ella no merecia que le dijera todo eso, pero maldicion me agarro de malas y aparte se puso en plan de mama regañona, ¡dios!; si no respeto a mis padres cuando me regañan que podía esperar ella si no un poco mas de lo mismo, era mi culpa pero también era suya en cierto modo.

Deje de darle vueltas al asunto y tome una gran bocanada de aire para tomar valor.

- Jasper?, Jasper?. Ven, te necesito por favor – suplique y enseguida comencé a sentir que el ambiente se tensaba.

- _que ocurre Alice, te encuentras bien? - _pregunto con su hermosa voz que venia de todos y de ningún lado al mismo tiempo.

- se que escuchaste todo Jasper y no me molesta, yo solo... necesito un amigo con quien hablar

- _puedes contar conmigo, por supuesto que puedes – _me aseguro y yo sonreí, pues sabia que podía confiar en el.

_- _tu... humm podrías abrazarme Jasper? - le pregunte sentándome en la cama y abrazándome las rodillas pero con mucho cuidado de no abrir los ojos.

Después de todo mi "cómoda" posición anterior no era tal.

- _Alice, no se si eso sea..- _hizo una pausa y yo hice un gesto de convencimiento que por lo general funcionaba muy bien - _humm esta bien – _

- Eres el mejor Jasper, ahora tengo mas miedo que antes de no poder verte. Creo que seria una tremenda decepción para mi – murmure con la voz temblorosa.

Era verdad me moriria de dolor si resultaba que después de todo no podía verlo.

- _quizá seria lo mejor no crees Alice, así no te asustarías con mi horrible apariencia – _me explico justo cuando sentí unos brazos suaves y fríos que me abrazaban.

Era una extraña sensación, como cuando tocas una gelatina que ah estado en el refrigerador, esta fría, suave, pero no se siente del todo solida, ni liquida, ni gas. Pero tampoco era temblorosa y aguada como la gelatina en si, era mas densa y bueno sabia que era una burda comparación, pero así es como lo sentía y estaba segura que si podía sentir algo así tendría también que poder verlo, pero por ahora no me arriesgaría

- que quieres decir con eso? - pregunte ya que por concentrarme en su tacto no le preste atención a el.

- _bueno Alice, tu sabes que todo hombre en la guerra tiene sus... heridas _

- ¿heridas?. ¡¿A ti... te hirieron? - pregunte sorprendida

- _de hecho Alice, no solo me hirieron, también me asesinaron, un disparo limpio al corazón – _me explico y yo me quede boquiabierta.

- tienes razón, que idiota soy, lamento mi falta de tacto. - me disculpe con sinceridad, pues no sabia si mi comentario lo había ofendido o si solo lo había divertido - pero, cual es tu apariencia Jasper, me refiero a tienes cicatrices y esas cosas humanas? - pregunte incrédula

_- en realidad no sabría contestar eso ya que jamas me eh podido ver en un espejo y la ultima imagen mental que tengo en vida es durante la guerra y es muy borrosa, solo recuerdo que tenia una larga herida desde mi mentón hasta el ojo y que una chica de una aldea me ayudo a curarla a cambio de que le perdonara la vida a ella y a su familia. Por supuesto que yo no estaba allí para matar civiles, eso era horrible. Yo iba contra Hittler, pero en fin la chica se llamaba Maria tuvo que darme como 10 o mas puntadas pues perdía mucha sangre. Esa noche la pase con ellos y bueno pude ver mi rostro en un espejo, estaba hinchado y sabia que una cicatriz gigantesca quedaría en mi cara. Después de eso recibí mas cortes. Uno con un cuchillo en mi brazo, otro era una mordida de vivora en la pierna. Una quemadura en el hombro y otra cicatriz cerca del ojo causada por los cristales de un auto al estallar. _

Relataba sus hazañas como si las hubiera vivido alguien mas, su padre o su abuelo y a la vez en esa seductora voz se podía percibir un eco de dolor.

- Jasper, tu alguna vez. Ya se que fuiste a la guerra y todo eso, pero tu nunca te enamoraste? - pregunte y su musical risa hizo eco en mis oídos.

- _Estaba mas ocupado matando gente que amándola, de hecho a la única mujer que hasta hace unos meses consideraba hermosa era a mi madre, claro eso fue antes de que tu llegaras. Por que tu también eres hermosa, mas que eso radiante. No me sorprendería nada que mas de un adolescente ya se haya fijado en ti – _soltó una risa un poco seca - _ pero y tu Alice, te has enamorado alguna vez? - _pregunto y yo me quede muy quieta en mi sitio.

¿Jasper me había dicho que era hermosa?. ¿Por que el que un fantasma me alagara hacia que mi corazón latiera como loca?. Seth se la pasaba enumerando mis "virtudes" y yo me limitaba a burlarme de el, ¿por que cuando Jasper me dedicaba un cumplido me sentía volar por las nubes?.

- _no estas obligada a responder por supuesto, pero..._

_- _¿que, de que hablas? - pregunte saliendo de mi debate interno y Jasper se rió

- ¿_no escuchaste lo que pregunte o estas molesta por eso? - _inquirió divertido.

Rebusque en mi cabeza la pregunta que me había hecho y cuando di con ella un calorcito extraño e incomodo me recorrió la cara, inclusive lo sentía en las orejas.

- oh, preguntaste que si yo alguna vez me había enamorado no?. Excelente pregunta, no tengo la menor idea, nunca eh tenido una relación propiamente dicha. Solo eh salido una cuantas veces con algunos chicos, pero enamorada, yo... -

Me interrumpí, pues sabia bien que nunca había estado enamorada, es mas si la pregunta me la hubiera hecho cualquier otra persona seguro me habría burlado, pero con Jasper todo era distinto, mi mundo entero era distinto y no podría decirle nada a modo de burla, de cualquier modo ¿que podría decirle?.

- _lo siento, no debí preguntar algo tan personal ¿verdad?_

Se disculpo y yo sonreí.

- no importa de cualquier modo yo pregunte primero, así que me declaro culpable.

Su hermosa y escalofriante risa resonó de nuevo muy cerca de mi oído y se me erizo la piel de la nuca ante esto.

- ¿Jasper? - pregunte

_- ¿que ocurre Alice?_

- abriré los ojos – dije decidida y con el pulso disparado en mis oídos.

- _¿que?, no lo hagas, no quiero que vallas a decepcionarte por lo que veas o... por lo que no veas_

Solté un bufido y apreté mas los ojos.

- pero quiero hacerlo Jasper, quiero verte. De verdad necesito verte no lo entiendes yo...

- ¿Alice?. ¿Con quien hablas mocosa loca?

El alma se me fue hasta el suelo cuando escuche la voz de Edward al otro lado de la puerta y el ambiente en mi habitación se aligero, por lo que supe que Jasper se había ido. ¿acaso mi maldito hermano iba a interrumpir siempre?. ¿No podía meterse en sus asuntos por una vez en la vida y dejar de joder la mia?.

- ¿para que quieres saberlo?. No me creerías de todos modos

Escuche su risa y sentí ganas de asesinarlo con mis propias manos.

- no me digas que hablas con tu _novio_ el fantasma. Estas loca de atar Alice, pero bueno Bella esta al teléfono, quiere hablar contigo -

- no quiero hablar con ella y si estoy hablando con Jasper o no es algo que no te importa Edward así que largate antes de que le diga a Jasper que te golpee.

Sabia que esto ultimo no era real, pues no le diría eso a Jasper, pero me daba exactamente igual lo único que quería era a Edward _narices largas_ fuera de mi camino.

Me tumbe en la cama nuevamente, pues los brazos de Jasper no me sostenían mas.

Observe a mi alrededor, en busca de alguna solución a mis problemas, pero lo único que encontré fueron los trozos de vidrio y porcelana y mi ropa sucia tirada en el suelo junto con la camisa de Jacob.

Aun me sentía bastante mal, mi garganta seguía ardiendo y cada cierto tiempo me daban escalofríos y mi cabeza punzaba dolorida. Aunque esto ultimo bien podía deberse al madrazo que me metí en el coche de Edward, pero era igual me dolia y punto.

- ¿Jasper?, ¿estas allí? - pregunte pero no obtuve respuesta - bueno, de cualquier modo debo salir, tengo que arreglar mi cabello ¿lo ves? - dije alzando un mechón de mi cabello manchado y maltratado.

- _iba a preguntar por eso antes de que nos interrumpieran,¿te encuentras bien? - _pregunto y su voz dulce, susurrante y proveniente de todos y de ningún lado a la vez me envolvió en un velo mágico que hacia que mi mal humor o inclusive mi dolor desapareciera, el estaba preocupado por mi, realmente se preocupaba no intentaba quedar bien o molestar; solo se preocupaba.

Mi corazón latió como loco y sonreí

- ahora si estoy bien Jasper, gracias – conteste sin dejar de sonreír

- _realmente me preocupe cuando rompiste el espejo ¿sabes?._

Mi sonrisa resbalo por mi rostro.

- te diste cuenta eh?. Es solo que odio ser rubia, y la maldita playa y la lluvia solo me trajeron problemas – refunfuñe y Jasper rió.

- _no se que tienes en contra de los rubios, pero te recuerdo que yo lo soy, o... al menos lo era _

- valla, - dije con una risita - tienes razón. Pero yo... no hablaba de ti, solo de mi. No es igual para una mujer ser rubia que para un hombre... bueno se que también los molestan con eso. Pero con las mujeres... las tratan como si no tuvieran cerebro, yo no quiero eso; por eso decidí no ser rubia mas y que nadie lo sepa – declare arrugando la nariz y Jasper solto una risa encantadora.

- _a mi jamas me molestaron por ser rubio y por supuesto yo jamas diría que no tienes cerebro Alice, eso es una ofensa grave – _alego

- si, pero eso es por que tu eres todo un caballero Jasper y los chicos ahora son un asco – dije recordando a los pieles rojas.

- _bueno y ¿que piensas hacer para conseguir esas cosas que necesitas si no le hablas a tu amiga? - _pregunto.

Chasque la lengua y fije mi vista en el techo pues el tenia razón, debía disculparme con Bella era consiente de eso, pero no podía ir a disculparme y al segundo siguiente esperar que ella me llevara a Port Angeles como si todo lo que le grite nunca hubiera pasado.

- no lo se Jasper, solo espero que mama no se de cuenta o se pondrá como loca. hará miles de preguntas y no pienso decirle nada – gruñí

- _también iba a preguntarte eso, como es que te golpeaste la cabeza? - _pregunto y una vez mas su hermosa voz denotaba interés

- bueno, choque el auto de Edward y un amigo me ayudo a arreglarlo. Menciono algo sobre mi cabeza pero yo no le hice caso, antes de romper el vidrio fue cunando vi realmente mi aspecto.

En ese momento un foquito resplandeció sobre mi cabeza, no literalmente claro. Pero si me puse a dar de saltitos esperando que mi idea fuera buena.

- ¿sabes que?, tengo una idea. Si Jacob me ayudo a arreglar el auto y todo eso no creo que le importe llevarme a Port Angeles en su moto o en el auto de Sam. - dije feliz de haber encontrado una solución

- ¿_es seguro que vallas con un chico hasta Port Angeles en auto o en moto? - _pregunto con preocupación.

- no te preocupes por mi Jasper, estaré bien. Eh tenido toda la mala suerte que me tocaba en el mes. No creo que la cosa empeore – dije mientras me ponía en pie y corría por algo de ropa abrigadora a mi armario.

- _como me pides que no me preocupe si ayer estabas enferma casi con pulmonía y aun ahora estas débil y con un golpe en la cabeza y aun así ¿planeas ir en moto hasta Port Angeles?_

_- _se te ocurre una mejor solución? - pregunte y mi voz salio un poco molesta, pero enseguida me arrepentí

- _lo lamento Alice, no debí entrometerme en tu vida – _susurro y después la tensión se fue.

Me quería morir, enserio quería que un pozo se abriera en la tierra y me tragara, había fastidiado a Jasper!. El único en el mundo que se preocupaba realmente por mi y yo voy y la cago. Y ni siquiera sabría donde buscarlo.

Solté una maldición y mis ojos se humedecieron. Como podía ser tan insensible, tan poco humana que alejaba a todos a mi alrededor. Inclusive a un fantasma que era realmente un caballero; Era una idiota, de eso era no cabía duda.

Saque de mi morral de Lacrimosa la libreta en la cual los pieles rojas y los Swan y toda esa bola de chicos escribieron sus nombres, direcciones electrónicas y teléfono, y cuando encontré el numero de Black tome mi teléfono fijo de Jack Squeleton y marque el numero.

Espere en la linea unos segundos y finalmente una voz grave contesto.

- Casa de los Black. Billy Black habla.

- buenas tardes, se encuentra Jacob?. Soy Alice Cullen – respondí rodando los ojos molesta.

Odiaba todas esas cortesías usadas al teléfono, por eso no tenia celular. No sabia hablar por teléfono, simplemente me ponía a decir monosilabos o palabras fofas como estas.

- espere iré a hablarle.

- bien – espete.

Seguía sintiendo una rara preocupación que repentinamente no tenia nada que ver con el auto, con mi cabello, ni con mi podrida vida. Era una preocupación que me carcomía las entrañas y me provocaba ganas de llorar.

- ¿Alice. Que ocurre?, ¿le paso algo al auto?. ¿te paso algo a ti? - pregunto Jacob y yo rodé los ojos

- no Jake, todo bien. Solo necesito que me ayudes en algo – dije con la voz mas dulce y melosa que era capaz de crear y por supuesto Jacob se lo trago.

- tu dime para que soy bueno

- necesito que me lleves a Port Angeles – casi le grite pero me contuve al final.

- ¿Port Angeles? Bueno claro, hummm... pero... que día por que yo necesi...

- hoy, ahora mismo – replique y el soltó una carcajada que me hizo enojar.

- vas a hacerlo o tendré que pedírselo a Seth y soportar sus estupideces por un largo rato – exclame molesta pues no estaba muy de humor para soportar sus bromas, seguí sintiendo esa culpa y ese odio a mi misma por haber hecho enojar a Bella y a Jasper la misma tarde.

- bien, bien, no te pongas así. Claro que si, yo te llevo. Voy por ti en 10 minutos – se disculpo y yo rodé los ojos.

- gracias Jake, te espero.

Sin esperar nada mas colgué el teléfono y me puse la gruesa gabardina negra sobre mi blusa corsee negra y azul, mi falda esponjada negra y mis mayas negras.

Corrí a lo que quedaba del espejo y me examine la cabeza. Así bañada ya no parecía emo y la sangre ya no chorreaba ni de mi cabeza ni de mis manos, solo quedaba mi desteñido cabello y como no iba a permitirle a Jacob burlarse de mi me puse un gorro negro de tela que cubría todo mi corto cabello solo metiéndolo allí. Luego me di una leve maquillada y baje a la sala.

- ...cas a Alice, y que quieres eh? - esa era la voz de Edward, arrugue el entrecejo y me detuve a medio camino.

- bueno, ella dijo que viniera por ella. Necesita ir a hacer un mandado – respondía secamente Black.

- ah si?. Y donde es ese mandado eh. No quieras pasarte de listo, Alice no es una chica fácil, además esta loca ¿no lo has notado?. Hace rato la encontré hablando sola en su cuarto; pero según ella hablaba con _Gasper _o _Caspian,_ o la verdad no se como se llama ese amigo imaginario suyo.

Tras ese comentario quise darle una patada en los huevos a Edward.

- humm... no sera el General Jasper Whitlock? - pregunto Jacob, y antes de que Edward pudiera decir algo mas entre pisando fuerte a la sala.

- oh, Alice allí estas. Wow te ves bien – dijo Jacob y yo rodé los ojos.

- si, si, ahora vámonos o...

- a donde se supone que vas Alice Cullen? - pregunto Edward y yo rechine los dientes - en serio era un doble cara maldito.

- no te importa, solo apartare de mi camino y ya

Lo empuje contra la pared y salí a la fría calle. En cuanto el aire me toco la cara un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo entero. Estaba haciendo mas frío que otros días, Pero no me iba a quedar sin el tinte, quizá allá en Port Angeles estaría nublado porque soleado definitivamente no estaría.

- quieres mi chamarra para protegerte del frio? - pregunto Jacob y yo rodé los ojos.

- dejate de ridiculeces y vámonos ya – me queje.

- bueno, como quieras.

subió a la moto y me largo un casco. Tuve que morderme la lengua para no decir nada mas y lo tome.

- Alice, ¿a donde vas loca?. Sabes que si el jefe Swan o papa te ven montada en esa cosa y con... ese tipo – señalo a Jake con asco - no se lo pensaran ni un minuto y van matarme - dijo Edward acalorado y al borde de la histeria.

Solté una carcajada y monte la moto.

- resare por ello hermanito – replique y Jacob arranco la moto.

Le lance un beso a Edward en señal de burla y lo ultimo que vi antes de perderlo de vista fue su cara encolerizada.

- gracias Jake, me has ayudado a hacer rabiar a Edward y creeme eso no se logra fácilmente – grite por encima del ruido de la moto y Jacob solo rió en respuesta.

* * *

**sip, asi es eran Bella y Edward. ¬¬'**

**y si tambien se que deben estar aun mas molestas con Alice, pero bueno ella nunca ah tenido una amiga y siente que Bella la asfixia y se comporta como si fuera su mama y obviamente le saca de quicio, pero no es del todo mala por que sabe que la riega, aunqe demasiado tarde ¬¬'.**

**pero bueno, chicas mil gracias, por sus alertas, favoritos y sus hermosos RR! me alegran la vida con esoo hehehe enserio me ponen a dar saltitos de felicidad XD**

**y a las chicas que me dejan RR pero no tienen cuenta en FF, y tambien a las que leen anonimamente, sorry por nunca contestarles nada hehehe pero es q soy despistada y siempre se me olvida ponerlo en el n/a hehe pero ustedes tambien son importantes y me dan alientos de seguir! hehe **

**bueno, es todo x ahorita nos leemos el proximo sabado!**

**kisses & bites**

**- AliCe Ahtziry Cullen de Whitlock!  
**


	12. Chapter XII: Remordimientos

**G- Low Every-0ne!**

**que creian que no les iba a llegar con el capi? hehehe pues se equivocan, tal vez no tuve time para contestar RR ni para dejarles un adelantito;; pero bueno cumplidamente les dejo el cap y ya les respondo sus RR aqui hehe aunque nunca lo hago hoy hare una excepcion ok? **

**pero les parece si hago eso abajo? por ahora a leer este capitulo!**

* * *

Las psicofonias o parafonias son sonidos de procedencia desconocida. Normalmente estos sonidos no se aprecian con total claridad por lo que necesitamos escuchar las grabaciones psicofonicas en total silencio para poder apreciar su significado. El origen de los sonidos es desconocido y existen varias explicaciones. Hay quien piensa que son las voces de los muertos, voces de extraterrestres o que somos nosotros mismos quienes producimos de una forma inconsciente estos sonidos cuando estamos grabando. Pero lo único cierto es que las _psicofonias_ son sonidos aterradores, voces terroríficas que te hacen recorrer un escalofrio por todo el cuerpo infundiendo en nosotros temor y respeto hacia lo desconocido. ¿Todavía quieres escucharlas?...

. . .

**Capitulo XII: Remordimientos.**

- Alice, estas segura de querer hacer esto? - pregunto Jacob a mi lado y yo me reí solamente. Era bastante obvio que si le había pedido que me llevara hasta allí no iba a ser únicamente para quedarme a ver la _hermosa _fachada_. _

Además, no era nada del otro mundo, solo iría con Bella e intentaría arreglar las cosas o al menos suavizarlas un poco. Me había portado muy mal con ella. Aunque ella tampoco era una perita en dulce; pero era la única amiga que tenia aquí y no la perdería por culpa de Edward, por que como siempre el culpable de todo era ese idiota.

- si Jake, ya te lo dije. Ahora a menos que quieras entrar sera mejor que te vallas – baje de la moto y estaba a punto de irme sin decir nada mas como siempre, pero no se por que jodidos me gire y le musite un escueto - Gracias por llevarme a Port Angeles.

Le entregue su casco y el sonrío.

- no me agradezcas Alice, solo trato de ser un buen amigo – dijo sonriendo como idiota y tomando el casco.

Una vez mas iba a darme la vuelta para entrar a la casa de Bella pero Jacob me detuvo del brazo, había ido con Jake a comprar mis cosas a Port Angeles y luego le había pedido que me trajera a casa de Bella. Ahora nos encontrábamos en el jardín delantero de su casa y una brisa fina caía sobre nosotros.

- que diablos haces? - me queje.

- si dices que discutieron, ¿no quieres que me quede a esperar si eres bien recibida?. Por que si no vas a tener que irte a pie hasta tu casa – dijo Jake jalándome del brazo para quedar frente a el. Si, era un punto muy bueno. Pero, ¡¿por que maldita sea tenia que jalonearme todo el tiempo?.

Con mi corta estatura le llegaba a Jake a la altura del cuello, pero el se encontraba recargado en su moto y así nos estábamos casi a la misma altura, intente zafarme de su agarre pero el me lo impidió y tomo mi otro brazo.

- no me importa Jake, de cualquier manera si Bella no quiere verme podría pedirle a Seth que me lleve a casa, no es obligación tuya dejarme en la puerta de mi casa o bajo las sabanas de mi cama – le gruñi dejar de jalonearme para que me soltara.

Alzo una ceja y puso una sonrisa de burla que me enfureció. Con este idiota nunca podía hablarse bien, cuando no estaba de raro intentando ser _un buen amigo,_ estaba burlándose de mi.

- que. ¿te parezco graciosa?. Sueltame de una vez Black

Jacob me ignoro y soltó uno de mis brazos para llevar su mano a mi rostro, arrugue el entrecejo por ello y el solo se rió mientras acariciaba mi mejilla. Si, era un raro un completo y total raro, pero hoy se le estaba pasando la mano.

- tu piel es como de porcelana, es... demasiado pálida, aun siendo una cara pálida – dijo entre divertido y serio. Lo cual me aterro.

Rodé los ojos molesta y extrañada de su comentario.

- que mosca te pico Black? - me mofe para intentar que cualquier cosa que se cargara hoy saliera de su hueca sesera, pero obviamente no funciono, se limito a quedarse pensativo uno segundos y luego sus ojos se abrieron, como procesando alguna información importante y me miro con rostro severo.

- lo siento, no te enojes. ¿Que decías de Seth? - dijo con la voz algo molesta.

Enserio este tipo colmaba mi paciencia.

- que podría pedirle a el que me llevara a casa, así tu no tendrías que esperar aquí en la lluvia – respondí y Jake soltó una risotada, pues al parecer pensaba que estaba bromeando el muy idiota.

- de eso ni hablar, yo te traje yo te llevo – dijo finalmente el muy testarudo.

- bueno es tu problema, ahora sueltame quieres?. - si no me soltaba en ese momento tendría que llevar acabo mis tácticas de defensa personal, ya que estaba llegando a mi limite de tolerancia.

- Alice, Jake. ¿Que hacen aquí? - escuche la voz de Seth a mis espaldas y el agarre de Jacob se hizo mas fuerte, comenzaba a sentir entumidos mis dedos, por lo que inútilmente intente soltarme de el otra vez, consiguiendo el mismo resultado que las primeras veces.

"Mis dedos se caerán en trozos de un momento a otro como siga sosteniéndome así". Pensé con pesar al ver mis blanquecinos dedos.

- Alice viene a ver a Bella no a ti Seth – respondió Jake secamente y me soltó al fin.

- oh, ella esta en su habitación. Creo que esta dormida, ¿quieres que le hable? – dijo Seth llegando a mi lado y fulminando a Jake con sus marrones ojos.

Bote el aire un poco harta de sus malditas peleas, ¡¿y así se decían amigos?. Bueno en esto no tenia ni voz ni voto claro, pues mi relación amistosa con Bella era igual o peor.

- no, creo que entonces regresare cuando este despierta, oh...¿ cual es su habitación? - pregunte para romper la incomoda atmósfera que repentinamente había crecido entre nosotros tres y Seth sonrio con satisfacción, como si hubiera ganado algún concurso de belleza o algo así.

- yo podría llevarte a su habitación – respondió ampliando su sonrisa como la del gato rison y yo rodé los ojos fastidiada.

- es inútil, mejor vámonos Jake – resople rendida y Jacob se carcajeo, lo cual hizo que Seth se pusiera muy rojo.

- No Alice, espera la habitación de Bella se encuentra subiendo las escaleras, la segunda puerta de derecha a izquierda, la localizaras pronto, en su puerta hay un letrero que dice "Isabella Swan. ¡No entrar!" - dijo haciendo una voz gruesa y comillas en el aire.

- patético – murmure al imaginar ese letrero y me escabullí entre los chicos para ir al cuarto de Bella.

La casa de Bella no era una casa enorme ni lujosa, era la típica casa blanca con tejas rojas, tenia dos pisos y un porche cómodo donde bien cabrían unas sillas mesedoras como las casas de campo de los ancianos retirados. La puerta era de madera de color café y había tres escalones y un barandal para llegar a ella.

Con trabajos abrí la vieja puerta y esta chirreo como suele pasar en las películas de terror. Me reí de mi misma al imaginar que podría haber en esa película de terror para asustarme, dado que todas las noches antes de dormir conversaba con un increíblemente educado y cuidadoso fantasma.

Por dentro la casa también era muy clásica, una sala-comedor muy escasa de muebles y un montón de sillas diferentes alrededor de la mesa cuadrada de madera para seis. Los sillones eran mullidos de color café obscuro y frente a estos había un gran televisor, en el cual según Bella el jefe Swan disfrutaba sus amados juegos de fútbol americano.

Seguí de largo por el pasillo sin prestar demasiado interés a nada hasta llegar al pie de las escaleras, me tome mi tiempo en subir admirando los retratos colgados en la pared, todos eran de Seth o Bella desde niños hasta ahorita y todas las fotos en las que salían ambos uno de los dos se encontraba llorando, aunque Bella mas comúnmente que Seth.

Reí por esto y me tape la boca con la mano al instante, pues no quería llamar la atención de cualquiera que pudiera estar allá arriba aparte de Bella, lo cual solo se trataría de Renee o el jefe Swan, pero me daba igual no quería llamar la atención y punto.

Toque la puerta suavemente, cosa rara; Extremadamente rara en mi.

- ¿se te ofrece algo mama? - pregunto Bella desde el interior, con voz demasiado empalagosa para mi gusto.

Sonreí al imaginarme a mi respondiendo de esa manera a Esme, es mas ni siquiera podía pensar en ella bajo el termino mama, para mi era Esme y solo le decía mama directamente para ahorrarme unos cuantos sermones por parte de Carlisle.

- pues se me ofrece que no me llames mama y también saber si puedo pasar – repuse conteniendo la risa.

Escuche algo caerse en la habitación y después unos pasos que venían hacia mi. Típico de Bella, echarse el mundo encima por tratar de actuar rápidamente.

- ¿Alice? - dijo cuando abrió la puerta. Y casi me da en la nariz con la puerta mientras sus enormes ojos me fisgoneaban de pies a cabeza.

"hey, no soy una alusinacion" quise gritarle, pero me mordí la lengua y me contuve de cometer mas burradas, así que me quede de pie dejando que me observara fijamente con el entrecejo fruncido y mordiéndose el labio.

Ella por su parte estaba toda despeinada y con una playera ancha y deslavada, no podía ser que ya se fuera a dormir, ni siquiera eran las 10:30.

- que hay Bella, - dije intentando buscar que decir pero ella no se movió ni un centímetro, por lo que solté el aire ruidosamente y me despeine la corta y maltratada melena mientras buscaba en cada rincon de mi cabeza algo que decir que no fuera un insulto o una grosería.

- humm... yo... puedo pasar? - pregunte con la voz mas suave que logre sacar de mi garganta al no encontrar nada mas inteligente que decir. Bien cerebro, me juegas mal hoy ¿eh?.

- para que Alice, ¿para que me vengas a pedir disculpas hoy y mañana me grites que soy una zorra por que me gusta tu hermano y _mama gallina_ por que me preocupo por ti? - dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Sabia de antemano que seria difícil convencerla. Pero maldición esto si era demasiado, ella tenia razón y no sabia que diablos decirle para intentar contentarla.

- por favor Bella, enserio se que me porto como una cabeza dura a veces aun...

- ¿a veces? - resoplo alzando una ceja.

Bote el aire ruidosamente una vez mas antes de continuar.

- bueno, la mayoría de las veces me porto como una estúpida y hago cosas sin pensar, ya te lo dije y no espero que siempre me perdones así como así, pero es que si me quedo sin ti me quedo sin nada, eres mi única amiga ...

- y que hay de Jacob, - me interrumpió con una mueca burlesca - al parecer el y tu son íntimos ahora, ¿sera que el si puede ver a Jasper o algo así? - pregunto.

Mis dientes rechinaron y tuve que morderme la lengua para no gritarle mas cosas por haber metido a Jasper a modo de burla en la conversación.

Tal vez ella era la única mujer chica que tenia de amiga, pero Jasper era el único que realmente me conocía, con quien realmente era yo y no me parecía bien que ella lo tomara como burla.

- por que no mejor te vas Alice, creo que sera lo mejor. - dijo alzando la barbilla y yo asentí con la cabeza.

- bueno, si es realmente lo que quieres no insistiré, pero si lo que buscas en realidad es que insista entonces dímelo para dejarnos de bobos rodeos y malentendidos - apunte hecha un lío y Bella sonrío.

- No Alice, no busco que me ruegues, simplemente no me gusta ser tu burla, ya suficiente tengo con mi hermano, con los pieles rojas y con Le... - se interrumpió y cerro la boca antes de terminar de decir lo que yo sabia a la perfección que diría. "Leah", su media hermana que le daba dolor de cabeza.

- ¿Leah?. ¿Ibas a decir Leah Clearwater? - pregunte sin contenerme y Bella me vio con cara de poker.

- ¿que sabes tu de esa? - pregunto finalmente como con asco. Bien, di justo al blanco. Me alabe.

- no mucho, solo que es tu media hermana y que se odian, pero ya sabes que te entiendo, yo odio a mi hermano y eso que entre nosotros si hay un vinculo directo – dije recargándome en el marco de la puerta.

El silencio se hizo presente una vez mas, ella con la cabeza metida en sus pensamientos y yo buscando una maldita manera de hacer que ella me perdonara. Entonces una idea me llego a la cabeza de golpe y sonreí de oreja a oreja.

- Bella, por favor disculpame y te prometo que dejare que me ayudes a organizar mi fiesta de piyamas – dije emocionada al recordar que un fin de semana antes de mi cumpleaños mama y papa iban a largarse a quien sabe donde.

- ¿fiesta de piyamas? - repitió con la ceja alzada.

- por mi cumpleaños Bella, mis padres no van a estar un fin de semana antes de mi cumpleaños y lo aprovechare para hacer una fiesta. Por favor Bella, perdoname – le rogué y ella se cruzo de brazos y se recargo en el marco de la puerta frente a mi.

- no tiene caso Alice, además a quienes vas a invitar a esa fiesta de piyamas, ¿A lo quileutes? - enarco una ceja – si es así no gracias pref...

- ¿a quien mas voy a invitar Bella?. Son mis únicos... bueno no se si son mis amigos pero al menos son los únicos a quienes les hablo, ahora que si quieres puedo invitar a Newton, a Stanley, y a Mallory. Gente que tiene sesos de mantequilla y el razonamiento de una rana. - apunte con molestia y sin poder suprimir una sonrisa - No gracias Bella entonces prefiero no hacer nada – finalice horrorizada pues tratar con gente tan hueca y superficial era aun peor que soportar las burlas de los quileutes.

- no me refería a eso Alice, si no que ellos... -

- ya no importa Bella, - la interrumpí alzando una mano - mejor me voy – dije cabizbaja y me gire para irme.

- Alice, ya lamento haberte dicho eso. Humm... tienes razón solo nos tenemos la una a la otra en este pueblo de mierda – dijo encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo.

- a eso es a lo que me refiero Bella – replique con media sonrisa como la que pone Edward, pero bueno eso ya es defecto de familia.

- de cualquier manera no puedo estar enojada contigo duende malvado, eres mi mejor amiga ¿recuerdas? - exclamo con un amplia sonrisa, que me hizo lanzarme y abrazarla fuertemente, pues Bella seria lo que sea, pero nunca podría ser una chica rencorosa, en eso eramos bastante distintas.

- Alice, no me jalones o vamos a caernos – chillo sin dejar de reírse y la solté.

Ahora se encontraba mucho mas despeinada la pobre y no pude evitar soltar una risotada por su apariencia.

- bueno, ya me voy por que Jacob esta esperándome afuera como el gran necio que es – dije rodando los ojos.

Al recordar a don _no me voy de aquí sin ti_ mi sonrisa se esfumo y Bella lo noto. Pues se puso seria y entrecerró los ojos.

- ¿Jacob?- pregunto ella extrañada.

- humm... si, es que me llevo a Port Angeles a comprar las cosas que necesitaba y bueno le pedí que me trajera aquí y cuando llegamos se puso medio raro a decir tonterías y se negó a irse que por si no me aceptabas y luego llego Seth – dije molesta y arrugando la nariz al recordar al par de imbéciles que seguramente seguían lanzándose miradas asesinas en la calle, o probablemente ya había subido de nivel y ahora se sacaban la lengua como las grandes mentes pensantes que eran.

- humm... sabes estuve hablando con Seth ayer y me dijo que no le gusta que Jacob este cerca de ti, que le da mala espina y que se muestra demasiado posesivo contigo como si fueras su novia o algo así.

- Bella,- dije dando un hondo suspiro y contando mentalmente hasta diez a la velocidad de la luz antes de continuar. - Seth es un estúpido al igual que Jacob, jamas me fijaría en ninguno de ellos así que no me importa mucho lo que digan o no – complete con sorna y ella se carcajeo.

- entonces nos vemos mañana y... suerte con tu cabello, - señalo mi cabeza - que por cierto humm... ¿de que color es? - pregunto enarcando una ceja.

Bueno, sabia que tarde o temprano iba a preguntarlo, así que no le di muchas vueltas al asunto y mirando fijamente una mancha de humedad en la pared respondí.

- rubio – "si, una perfecta barbie girl" pensé rodando los ojos y ella se tapo la boca con las manos.

- ¡Alice, eres rubia! No puedo creerlo – dijo divertida. Y yo repentinamente sentí el impulso de coserle la boca a mi recién recuperada mejor amiga.

- ese es el motivo por el que me lo pinto Bella, y si gritas un poquito mas alto, todo china sabrá que color es mi cabello – me queje con una extraña mueca, pues no era sonrisa pero tampoco era una gesto de enojo.

- lo siento Al, pero dios mio podría imaginar a cualquier persona rubia salvo a ti, parecería ante natural o... yo que se – dijo exaltada, pero ninguna de las palabras que ella dijo llamo tanto mi atención como el ridículo diminutivo "AL".

- ¿Al? - cuestione en cuanto vi que sus labios finalmente se quedaban quietos y ella solo rió y se encogió de hombros con gesto inocente – si, bueno como sea, entonces hasta mañana – agregue aun con esa extraña mueca en mi rostro.

- no seas tan amarga Alice o te saldrán canas prematuras – dijo a modo de despedida Bella y yo me limite a reír.

Salí del cuarto de Bella aun mosqueada por el termino "Al", por lo que no preste mucha atención a mi alrededor, baje las escaleras casi corriendo y al pie de estas me encontré con Seth.

- Alice, humm... tienes unos minutos? - pregunto viéndose los pulgares como si se tratasen de algo realmente interesante y no solo de sus sucios y regordetes pulgares.

Pero yo no tenia tiempo de detenerme a pensar en la mortalidad del cangrejo o cualquier duda que la subnormal mente de Seth desarrollara, debía darme prisa a llegar a mi casa o Carlisle se pondría hecho un toro y se arrancaría la rubia cabellera de coraje.

- por ahora voy de prisa Seth, no tengo...

- solo serán unos minutos Alice, es que yo... quiero que te alejes de Jacob – me soltó de pronto y de manera atropellada.

Mi cara estaba completamente desencajada, no encontraba si reírme, burlarme o sentir lastima, ¡¿quien chingados se creía el para venir a darme ordenes?.

- vete a la verga Seth, tu no me mandas – le dije furiosa.

- no Alice, no te enfades pero por favor escuchame, mira el es un maldito problemático y bravucón y no te conviene estar cerca de el, ¿no te has dado cuenta que estos últimos días que pasas demasiado tiempo con el has tenido muchos mas problemas que desde que llegaste a Forks? - dijo como si fuera la cosa mas obvia del mundo.

- no digas pendejeadas Seth, y ahora sal de mi camino que ya se me hizo tarde – gruñí y sin esperar nada mas lo aparte de un empujón y salí a la fría noche.

Repentinamente me encontraba furiosa, pues en el fondo Seth tenia razón, todos mis males iniciaron cuando comencé a darle a Jacob un trato diferente al de los demás quileutes, así que la moraleja que me quedaba de esto era la misma que mi cabeza me gritaba cada que tenia oportunidad. "no dejes que nadie se meta demasiado en tu vida o terminara jodiendotela de por completo".

- ¿estas bien? - pregunto Jacob cuando llegue a su lado con la cabeza demasiado metida en mis pensamientos como para prestar atención a nada mas.

- si – replique fríamente y el arrugo el gesto.

- ¿Bella se porto grosera contigo?. ¿O fue Seth?. Si quisieras podría ir a golpearlo, no me molestaría para nada, en realidad hace días... -

- ya callate Jake, solo vámonos y listo – lo interrumpí en su larga guaguarera, pues la cabeza comenzaba a punzarme, el frío me estaba haciendo perder la voz y aumentaba mi dolor de huesos.

- bien – dijo en tono ofendido y me dio el casco.

. . .

Solo quería que este maldito y larguísimo día terminara, pero no hacia mas que alargarse y alargarse hasta alcanzar un punto en el que me pregunte si no estaría el tiempo parado definitivamente, pues ¿ya eran demasiados males y tragedias por un día no?.

Estaba en mi baño removiendo y removiendo la mezcla de peróxido y tinte mientras pensaba en Jasper, me había portado grosera con el cuando lo único que el hacia era preocuparse por mi. ¿Que clase de monstruo era yo como para ponerme a pelearme con todos a mi alrededor?. Pero por supuesto tenia mi castigo por ello, pues los malditos remordimientos y esa sensación de que nada esta bien no me la quitaba ni el diablo.

La mezcla se me tiro del sartén y se esparció por el lavamanos, pues había agitado tan fuerte la mezcla que se había salido disparado.

- genial, lo único que me faltaba – bufe mosqueada mientras regresaba el negro tinte al cuenco sin dejar de refunfuñar por mi estupidez.

- _¿todo en orden? _- pregunto esa hermosa y susurrante voz que venia de todos lados y de ninguno a la vez y al instante mi estomago se achico con la maldita culpa.

- humm... si, solo... esto – balbucee inútilmente y con las manos temblorosas volví a mi anterior trabajo, limpiar y refunfuñar.

- _Alice siento mucho lo de hace un momento, no se porque me comporte así, es que contigo es muy fácil sentirme vivo, por ridículo que se escuche._

Tras haber dicho eso la mezcla volvió a caerse del cuenco, pero esta vez con mas fuerza manchandome la cara con ella. Como podía ser posible que fuera el quien se disculpara si la que había sido una ojete había sido yo.

- Jasper, enserio no tengo que disculparte, - exclame al tiempo que me limpiaba el tinte de la cara - en tal caso debes disculparme tu a mi por ser tan... _yo_ – dije al no encontrar una mejor manera de describir mi actitud estúpida y dejando por la paz la batalla entre el tinte resbaladizo y yo me recargue en la silla en la que me encontraba.

- _no, estabas totalmente en tu derecho de molestarte Alice, no tenia por que hacer preguntas tan personales, al fin y al cabo yo no soy nadie, literalmente por supuesto._

¿Como es que era tan perfecto al hablar? Y sus palabras hacían en mi un efecto único, sabia que esto no era normal para nada, pero aun cuando fueran unas palabras que me hacían querer tirarme de un acantilado por la culpabilidad que yo sentía en ellas no podía evitar que me encantaran.

- si eres alguien Jasper, eres mi... todo – dije con sinceridad, y sorprendiéndome yo misma con mis palabras.

_- ¿a que te refieres? - _pregunto y su susurrante voz dejo de provenir de todos lados, esta vez su voz venia de un sitio en especifico, como lo hacia cada vez que se encontraba presente completamente en la misma habitación que yo y ahora mismo se escuchaba tras de mi.

- yo no... no... no lo se – balbucee como una boba y con el cerebro algo embotado de escuchar su voz tan cerca. Se me erizo la piel e instintivamente cerré los ojos.

- debo irme Alice, esto no es... seguro – murmuro, pero sus palabras no tenían sentido alguno para mi y cuando logre procesarlo el se había ido ya.

Bote el aire ruidosamente y una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla. Esto era estúpido, no podía seguir haciéndome esto ir y venir cada que se le antojara. Si tan solo hubiera algún modo de retenerlo a mi lado, cualquier cosa lo haría, se que lo haría sin detenerme a pensarlo ni por un segundo.

* * *

**y bueno diganme que tal?.**

**ya Alice va abriendo los ojos respecto a que sus sentimientos estan cambiando no lo notan?. de Jazz no dire ni una palabra de lo que pasa por su mente, mejor dejare que sea su hermosa y susurrante voz la que se los explique mas adelante hehe;;**

**miles... no! millones... no!. trillones de gracias por sus RR! de verdad lamento mucho no haber dado señales de vida en toda la semana hehe pero ya les contesto sus rr okey?.**

**princesaamy:** muuchas gracias por ese largo RR, y respecto a lo que dices, es muy cierto muchas estan de acuerdo contigo en que son suficientes cosas por un dia, pero a quien no le ah pasado asi, un dia todo normal y al siguiente bum!;; desgracia tras desgracia y justo cuando cres que nada puede ser peor... algo mas fatal ocurre, aqui en mi pais solemos decir "solo falta que un perro me mie" o "me levante con la pata izquierda hoy", para referirnos a ese tipo de cosas, no se si en todos lados sea asi, pero imagino que si, bueno en fin ya en este cap pudiste aclarar tus dudas respecto a su Jazz se enojo o no y como Bella y Alice arreglaron todo por la paz hehe. bueno pues t cuidas!;; aa y espero haber resuelto tus dudas y dejarte muchas mas cocinandose en tu cabeza hehe.

**nelly-bello-cullen: **tambien fue un dia largo para ti cierto Nelly? hehehe bueno pues me alerga que te gustara hehe enserio chica te adoro, sigues todas y cada una de mis historias y todas te encantan!. eres realmente una chica que me da muchos animos de seguir hehehe, siempre que subo cap eres de las primeras en leer y siempre me haces sonreir con esos reviews tuyos tan geniales hehee tqm!. y espero crear en ti siempre esa duda y esa obsecion por mas!.

**MarieCullenM: **esa es la idea, que cada dia Alice se valla poniendo mas y mas loca hehe ya veras cuando llegue el final notaras como la Alice que es al principio desaparecio por completo y... no cuento mas! hehe te dejo kisses y mil gracias por el RR!.

**JessLinaJettBlack: **woow, andavas perdida chica hehe menos mal que has aparecido! (HAllelujah!) XD, que bueno que la historia te siga pareciendo super y que te dejes envolver por las dudas que nacen con cada capitulo hehe, efectivamente Jacob es un** !"$%&/(($#=½{** en ratos, pero bueno tambien es un buen chico de que quiere hehe no es que yo sea team Jacob, ni siquiera del de Meyer, pero bueno tambien Edward es un **!"$%/()#·¬** y este por que Jacob, pero ya veras cual sera el castigo que la vida misma o el karma (?) whatever. el caso es que tendra su castigo juar juar juar *rayos&relampagos*.

**Breyo-lynCullenTaishioWayland: ** no te culpo por llamar asi a Edward, al fin y al cabo este no es presisamente el Edward de Meyer haha asi que a este si lo podemos odiar y si, tambien Jazz, pobre de el hehe y respecto a como sera bueeeeno, tendras que esperar como es debido a cuando el finalmente aparesca hehe y Bella, simplemente Bella es cabeza dura y no entiende, pero tambien ella ya se dara cuenta de como es Edward en realidad hehe *chan chan chan chan*. XD gracias por el RR, encerio te dejo mushos kisses y de nuevo me disculpo por no dejar adelanto la semana pasada hehe.

**maryroxy: **me alegra que te gustara hehe mil gracias por el RR, y ahora si te dejo mas dudas para pensar esta semana hehe. yeah i know, soy malvada XD.

**satorichiva: **muchas veces suele pasar que cuando menos buscas atencion es cuando tienes mas ojos sobre tu nuca no?. bueno eso es lo que sintio Alice y no puede evitar ser asi con Bella, por que ella le recuerda mucho a Esme y bueno ya sabes Alice no aprecia demasiado a su mama despues de tantos internados a los que ella y Carlisle la han enviado, tambien en eso Alice se equivoca, cree tener la razon al sentirse ofendida y reprimida como un miembro de la familia, no entiende las verdaderas razones de Carlisle, Esme y en este caso tambien de Bella, pero vamos Alice siempre ve solo lo que quiere ver y ese es uno de sus mayores defectos;; bueno mil gracias por tu RR! enserio hehe me encanto!. te dejo kisses y miles de dudas en la cabeza hehe. **  
**

**Epica: **dios mio! me siento tan feliz de que una de las tantas lectores anonimas se haya decidido a dejarme un RR, uy y qq RR, la verdad cuando lo lei me dio una alegria inmenza, pues me hablas de todo el fic, y me dices que te encanta y woow te emocionas tanto con ello que me haces derramar unas lagrimas de la emocion, enserio chica parte de el siguiente cap lo escribi con la emocion que tu rr dejo en mi hehe y respecto a tus preguntas hehe yo tambien amo la cancion de GT desde que salio y un dia estaba en mi cuarto escribiendo capitulo para una de mis historias y con la radio prendida, repentinamente la cancion psicofonias comenzo a sonar y a mi mente llegaron miles de ideas y aunqe admito que al inicio el fantasma iba a ser Edward y la loca Bella; el caso es que deje de lado la escritura de mi cap y comence a escribir esta loca historia, pero algo en ella no me llenaba el ojo, asi que la deje por la paz con solamente dos caps, que son el primero que es como un prefasio y el segundo. varios dias despues estaba en clase completamente aburrida y escuchando con un audifono en el oido canciones de mis grupos preferidos de metal, y en eso estaba cuando comenzo la cancion de "the phantom of the opera" de lacrimosa y mientras la escuchaba detalladamente mi cabeza imagino a Alice y a Jasper entonando esa cancion, el como el fantasma y ella como Christine, asi que como un foco sobre mi cabeza brillo una nueva idea, cuando llegue a casa abri mi notbook y aun imaginando al guapo, sexy soldadito Jasper con sus cicatrices y todo eso y a la pequeña y alocada Alice continue la inconclusa historia y no me aventure a lanzarla hasta que llevaba escrito el cap 13, pero despues elimine los tres ultimos y los estoy reescribiendo por completo hehe ahora tu preguntabas si alice estaria en su blanca celda bailando psicofonias de amor, bueno eso es algo que sabras a su debido tiempo, por ahora te vuelvo a agradecer de todo corazon que te hayas animado a escribirme un rr!. es que enserio me hace feliz no tienes idea de cuanto hehe, bueno kisses y nos leemos!.

**SwiftAlice: **sip, se le saltan los humos, pero como ya comente para satorychiva, Alice no entiende las verdaderas razones de por que Bella, Esme y Carlisle son asi con ella, que realmente se preocupan hehe. pero en fin, ya sabemos que a Alice le falta un torinillo, y veras como se le van cayendo mas y mas al transcurso de los caps hehe, amo que ames la historia, enserio creeme que te entiendo cuando dices que es uno de los fics de los que mas esperas actualizacion y me siento increiblemente hinchada de alegria al saber eso hehehe TKM!. y espero haber dejado mas dudas en tu cabeza para cuestionarte esta semana hehe.

**Aredhel Isile: **gracias por los cumplidos hehe, tambien gracias por el RR, y respecto a lo que dices, asi es a Alice le falta un tornillo, y va a ir de mal en peor con respecto a sus tornillitos hehe. y si es raro sentir ese odio por Edward, pero hey!;; recuerda que no es le mismo Edward tan increible que Meyer nos ofrece hehe. te dejo kisses y una que otra duda para esta semana XD.

**Mel-tts-VS-HP: **suuuuper sister aloqqada a la potencia mil! como es qq siempre terminas leyendome a las 3 de la madrugada!. te voy a poner una buena regañada sister Melanie-Charlotte! XD tqmillones loqqa y gracias mil gracias por leerme hehe aun cuando te pierdes por sabe cuanto tiempo T-T siempre regresas y con mas energias de devorar todo lo que escribo!, te super amooo.

**ZaryAliceVulturiSalvatore: **asi es, Jazz es amor!, es todo un amorsito que awww no puede enojarse con Alice por supuesto que no!. hehe aun cuando ella sea una loca chiquilla caprichuda que apenas comienza a sentir cosas raras (maas de lo normal) al estar cerca de el, hehehe mil gracias por leer!. te dejo kisses y muchas dudas para pensar esta semana.

**sophia18: **que bueno que te gustara el cap!, y como siempre es un gusto contar con tus RR!. enserio mil gracias por leer y por comentar!.

**Jeziik: **como siempre es un gusto recibir tu RR!. de verdad hehe y espero que este cap te haya dejado muuuchas mas dudas que pensar el resto de la semana hehe y tambien que te haya gustado como el anterior hehe. kisses!.

**Finalmente a todas aquellas chicas que me leen en anonimato, please no sean malitas con esta pobre autora que se alimente de sus RR, y sigan el ejemplo de epica, una chica que al parecer me ah leido en el anonimato y finalmente se ah lanzado a dejar RR! lo cual me hizoo muuuy muuy feliz!. pero bueno tambien les agradezco con todo el corazon que me lean, tanto si comentan como si no, es para mi todo un honor que se tomen un tiempesito para venir visitar al general Jasper Whitlock y a la loca y caprichuda Alice Cullen.**

**hehee las amooo a toodasss y todooos si es q hay algun chico leyendo hehe.**

**- AliCe Ahtziry Cullen de Whitlock!.  
**


	13. Chapter XIII: Lovesick

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y los lugares de esta historia son propiedad de SM, su editorial y su casa productora. yo unicamente juego con sus actitudes en la mejor manera OoC.

* * *

**G~low everybody:**

**hey por poquito y no les dejo el cap, es que tengo que hacer una tarea para entregar el lunes y debo ir a la casa de una amiga que queda suuuper lejos y no eh ido, por que eh estado corriendo todo el dia, entre recogiendo la casa, dando de comer a los trabajadores y a la familia, y para colmo se habia escapado mi cachorrita Vicky y duramos como 1 hora o mas buscandola. paff... el caso es que me di un espacio para revisar y subir el cap hehehe. en fin no aburro mas, ¡nos leemos abajo!.**

* * *

Las psicofonias o parafonias son sonidos de procedencia desconocida. Normalmente estos sonidos no se aprecian con total claridad por lo que necesitamos escuchar las grabaciones psicofonicas en total silencio para poder apreciar su significado. El origen de los sonidos es desconocido y existen varias explicaciones. Hay quien piensa que son las voces de los muertos, voces de extraterrestres o que somos nosotros mismos quienes producimos de una forma inconsciente estos sonidos cuando estamos grabando. Pero lo único cierto es que las _psicofonias_ son sonidos aterradores, voces terroríficas que te hacen recorrer un escalofrio por todo el cuerpo infundiendo en nosotros temor y respeto hacia lo desconocido. ¿Todavía quieres escucharlas?...

* * *

**Capitulo XIII**: Lovesick.

Las siguientes dos semanas gracias al cielo fueron un tanto irrelevantes, salvo por el grito en el cielo que pego Edward al ver su auto con ese tallón en la pintura, pero menos mal no lo vio como lata pateada, así que el castigo no fue muy duro y aunque lo hubiera sido me hubiera valido.

Me encontraba ahora sentada en mi sillón junto a la ventana, con la cara recargada el el cristal y abrazándome las rodillas.

Edward había regresado a su escuela la semana anterior y las cosas con los quileutes seguían igual que siempre, excepto por Jacob y Seth, que cada vez se encontraban mas distanciados, cosa contraria eramos Bella y yo, pues habíamos vuelto a ser las de antes y a falta de problemas tampoco teníamos discusiones.

Y con Jasper... bueno de el no sabia nada, desde aquel día que se fue con prisas no me había vuelto a visitar jamas. Eso me ponía triste de verdad, el era el único que en realidad me conocía, con el único que podía ser yo y nada mas. Por eso al día siguiente me puse a llamarlo, pero el no acudió, inclusive me pase por toda la casa gritando su nombre cuando estaba sola, fui de habitación por habitación, hasta fui al ático, pero el jamas apareció.

Me abrace las piernas mas fuertemente mientras una lágrima rodaba por mi mejilla, esto no era justo, quien se cree ese Jasper para hacerme algo así. Seque mis ojos con la tela de mi piyama y luego fije mi vista en el vacío nuevamente.

No lo comprendía y estaba segura que no lo comprendería ni aunque me pasara la noche en pleno buscando la respuesta a ello.

Subí el volumen a mi Ipod a el nivel máximo cuando escuche la voz de Esme llamarme desde el pasillo, y así con "the path to decay" de sirenia resonando a todo en mis oídos me puse a recordar las veces que había hablado con Jasper, esa hermosa voz suya, esa tensión que se crea en el ambiente cada que el esta cerca, inclusive recordaba el día que venimos a conocer la casa, en esta misma ventana yo había vislumbrado algo, recordaba también cuando subí, ese algo me había impulsado a bailar, nunca había vuelto a bailar después de la muerte de mi abuela y sin embargo ese día lo hice, ese día baile para el inclusive sin saber que era en realidad ese impulso. De echo nunca le había preguntado que es lo que hizo en mi, y al parecer como estaban las cosas no lo haría nunca mas, ni eso ni nada, ¿no volvería a hablar con el nunca?.

Se me creo un horrible nudo en la garganta ante estos pensamientos. ¿Que diablos me pasa?. Yo no soy así, cuando me había puesto así de melancólica por alguien?. Ni siquiera cuando Emmett se caso y se fue a vivir con Rosalie lejos me había puesto así, pero era Jasper, era el por quien me ponía así aun cuando no tuviera mucho sentido.

- Jasper, te extraño – murmure débilmente con la voz rota. ni siquiera pude escuchar mi propia voz por encima de la voz de la vocalista de sirenia, pero tenia la esperanza de que el me escuchara y terminara definitivamente ese horrible mutismo y soledad a la que me había sumido.

- ¡Alice, por favor te estoy gritando y no me escuchas!

La voz de Esme llego ligeramente a mis oídos, me quite los audífonos y me gire a verla. Bien no había funcionado la táctica de ignorarla con mi Ipod puesto.

- no te escuche – dije con voz fría y viendo únicamente sus pies en la puerta de mi habitación, pues sabia que si mis ojos se topaban con los suyos ella notaria al instante que no estaba bien.

Maldita sea mi suerte, por que a la persona que mas necesitaba se negaba a acudir a mi aun cuando se lo gritaba llorando a mitad del ático donde se encontraba ese hermoso retrato suyo con su uniforme de general; y en cambio a Esme que era la ultima persona de la que quería saber y que no tenia la menor intención de escucha o hablar estaba insistiendo en que la escuchara.

- Alice, ¿te encuentras bien? - pregunto mi madre.

Maldición, ¿no es mas fácil que me ignore como lo hace siempre?. Por que viene a preocuparse por mi cuando me encuentro tan mal y solo alguien puede sanar este dolor y esta pena y no es precisamente Esme.

- ¿viniste a preguntar eso o que quieres? - respondí de malos modos.

- Alice, hija ¿que te ocurre? - sentí los brazos de Esme rodearme los hombros – soy tu mama y sabes que puedes conf... - ok, eso fue lo máximo que pude soportar, una vida de ignorarme y de buenas a primeras ¿es la mama mas preocupada y amorosa del planeta?. Si claro, a otro perro con ese hueso.

Me libere de sus brazos como si me quemaran, me puse en pie y me aleje de ella.

- solo dejame tranquila mama – bufe antes de salir del cuarto dejando a Esme con lágrimas en los ojos, sin embargo no me detuvo gracias a todos los dioses.

Baje las escaleras lo mas a prisa que me lo permitían mis piernas y cuando estuve abajo no me entretuve en nada, salí por la puerta aun con el entrecejo fruncido y unas cuantas lágrimas que nublaban mi vista.

Afuera el ambiente estaba helado, no estaba lloviendo, pero valla que este aire si que te dejaba peor que si te cayera un aguacero encima.

No quería ver a nadie, mucho menos escuchar las estupideces de Esme, por que eso eran, estupideces nada mas por que ella no era precisamente de las que se preocupan por ridiculeces como que estaba seria y con los ojos llorosos, tal vez si se tratara del perfecto Edward podía _creérmel_a, pero ¿por mi?. Por dios no nací ayer, el único real favor que Esme ah echo por mi es cargarme en su estomago 9 meses y eso por que no podía encargárselo a alguien mas, o de ser así lo hubiera hecho, como todos eso años en los que en lugar de tenerme a su lado, preocuparse realmente por mi. Simplemente me había enviado a un internado y otro y otro, limitándose a cuidarme solo en vacaciones, entonces ¿como rayos esperaba que yo le creyera una cosa así?.

Me abrace los brazos desnudos y seguí caminando por entre las plantas. Tal vez estaba siendo muy cruel al juzgar de esa manera a Esme, quizá no era para tanto, pero mil rayos estaba encabronada y melancólica y luego aparece ella a querer saber todo, remate mi coraje en ella si, pero fue su culpa por meter la nariz donde nadie la ah llamado; por que si le contara lo que me estaba pasando realmente ella se pondría histérica como lo hacia siempre que hablábamos respecto a las cosas "anormales" o "tabues", aun recordaba el día que tuvimos la charla sobre el sexo, claro que yo ya lo sabia; de eso se habían encargado en el colegio Forwsone, al igual que todo. Pero aun así ella se había empeñado en querer hablarlo y por dios su rostro no tenia precio, era una mueca bastante graciosa.

Me detuve cuando mis pies me llevaron a la orilla de un pequeño y cristalino río que no tenia idea de que pasara tan cerca de casa o quizá es que me había alejado demasiado, pero no me importaba, pensándolo bien ahora no me importaba nada.

Me agache para tomar unas cuantas piedrecitas que se encontraban junto al río y casi me caigo de culo al ver reflejado en el agua a Jacob. Y por supuesto solté un grito de puta madre que seguramente pudo llegar a sonar en Roma.

- hey Alice, estas...

- eres un imbécil Black – le grite al tiempo que le tiraba las piedrecillas en la cara y el solo se cubría con los brazos y se reía el muy idiota.

- hey, para... ¡auch!. Ese me dio casi en el ojo, tienes buena puntería – chillaba y se reía el desgraciado, pero cuando se me acabaron las _municiones _e intente recoger mas Jacob me tomo por la cintura y me cargo lejos de las piedras y del río.

- ¿que te pasa?. ¿Estas loco?, bajame ahora mismo o juro por tus dioses quileutes que te pateare las bolas – grite y patalee hasta que finalmente Jacob me dejo sentada en el pasto.

- ¿aun quieres patearme las bolas?. Por que si es así sera mejor que corra ahora – exclamo el muy sin vergüenza con una gigantesca sonrisa de burla.

"Pagaras esta Black, si no tu tus descendientes!". Me prometí a mi misma.

- cierra el hocico y mejor dime ¿que chingados hacías atrás de mi?. - le exigí mientras lo señalaba con mi dedo. Si Esme no se salvo de mi mal humor ¿que chingados le aseguraba a el que no me le tiraría encima a golpes?.

- bien, bien, ¿no te enojes si?. Iba llegando a tu casa cuando te vi saliendo bastante molesta y pateando todo a tu paso, pensé en hablarte pero te veías realmente molesta, así que me limite a seguirte en silencio – me explico con las manos alzadas a señal de rendición. ¡Ja!. Como si fuera tan fácil para bajarme lo emperrada.

- ¿y que chingados querías de cualquier modo?. Discutí con Esme y quiero estar sola y luego apareces tu y me asustas. ¿Acaso eres masoquista o por que buscas que tome el bate de Edward y te agarre a batazos hasta que este se rompa? - le grite sin contener para nada mi furia y el pendejo solo se rió y sacudió la cabeza.

- ¿realmente estas molesta cierto?. Conozco una forma para liberarte de ese mal humor – dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa y yo entrecerré los ojos.

- ¿ahora de que chingadera hablas Black? - le pregunte perspicaz. Genial, hoy era el día al revés o ¿por que todos actuaban al revés de lo que esperaba?.

- humm, ¿no lo se? - dijo con fingida inocencia en el rostro mientras sacudia las llaves de su vieja Harley. Bueno, podía tener razón después de todo.

Puse una sonrisa maliciosa de lado y alce una ceja.

- ¿me estas ofreciendo tu moto para liberar mi coraje Black? - cuestione aun sabiendo la respuesta.

- no exactamente, pero entiendo cuando alguien esta hecho un toro y busca liberar corajes por medio de la alta adrenalina – replico al tiempo que se encogía de hombros y me lanzaba las llaves de la moto.

- solo no la choques – murmuro cuando me puse en pie con una radiante sonrisa por que si, definitivamente liberar coraje y estrés por medio de la adrenalina en una moto era lo mejor que podría hacer en un sitio como Forks.

En cuanto perdí de vista a Jake comencé a correr en dirección a mi casa y al llegar a esta vi escondida entre algunos arbustos la vieja y oxidada moto.

- excelente, mirame haciendo esto Jasper – murmure mas para mi que para el en realidad.

Estaba temblorosa cuando monte a la moto, mi cuerpo parecía reconocer la sensación que estaba por vivir.

En cuanto el motor cobro vida mi entusiasmo también lo hizo. Ahora si, el mundo se puede ir al carajo. Pensé.

Varios minutos después me encontraba corriendo a toda velocidad en la moto, o al menos a toda la velocidad que el trasto aceptaba, la moto de James era mucho mas rápida claro; pero esta era decente en comparación con la de Seth.

Me preguntaba si Jasper alguna vez habría montado alguna moto, seguramente le habría quedado perfecto a esos aires suyos tan rebeldes y su largo cabello al air... ¡¿Pero que diablos estaba pensando? Me regañe mentalmente, ¿que hacia pensando en Jasper en este momento?; esos aires suyos tan... ¿rebeldes?. Por dios lo único que había visto suyo era una vieja pintura de medio busto con ese uniforme suyo que le sentaba también y claro esos ojos grises suyos que...

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos en ese momento cuando por ir demasiado metida en mis estupideces casi me estrello contra una camioneta vieja y destartalada que cuando se me paso el tremendo susto pude reconocer como el viejo trasto de los Swan.

Al parecer quien sea que fuera conduciendo en ese momento también me reconoció, por que después de la casi desparticion de trastos bajo la velocidad y se detuvo a la orilla del camino.

Solté el aire ruidosamente al tiempo que me daba vuelta e iba a detenerme junto al viejo trasto Swan.

- ¿Alice, estas loca? - pregunto Seth bajando de la camioneta realmente cabreado y dando un portazo que hizo vibrar los vidrios mientras que Bella en el asiento del copiloto me veía entre asustada y preocupada.

- perdón, estaba un poco distraída y no vi...

- es la moto de Jacob, que mierda haces tu con la moto de Jacob – dijo hecho un toro Seth y yo me quede boquiabierta. Quien rayos se cree para venir a decirme chingadera y media, creí que eso ya había quedado atrás, pero al parecer no era así, no para Seth.

- no me jodas Seth, otra vez no por favor yo hago lo que se me da la gana Jacob aquí no tiene nada que ver – dije rodando los ojos; lo cual solo lo enfureció aun mas.

- estabas a punto de matarte en la moto de Jacob ¿y aun así lo defiendes?. Te dije que te alejaras de el hace días y no me quisiste escuchar. Jacob es un inmaduro, un irresponsable problemático que le vale madres todo; ¿quieres también eso para ti?.

- no lo estoy defendiendo ¿pero que diablos te pasa?, y tu no eres nadie para regañarme, si voy y me mato ¿muy mi pedo no?.

Genial, la furia regreso, ¡¿donde quedaron mis días de tranquilidad?.

Regrese a la moto pateando piedras a mi paso y Seth furioso gritaba cosas pero yo por supuesto no lo escuchaba y una vez que el sonido ensordecedor de la moto ahogo definitivamente sus berridos sonreí y el furioso se metió a su auto.

Al llegar a casa Jacob me recibió con una sonrisa y yo le hice un gesto con mi dedo corazón.

- ¿que ocurre?, creí que habías ido a liberar el mal humor no a regresar el doble de furiosa – espeto y yo sentí repentinamente un instinto asesino que rogaba por despotricar contra Black y Seth en estos precisos momentos, porque entre ruidos y chirridos, la camioneta de los Swan se había estacionado casi estoy segura afuera de mi casa.

- eso es lo que ocurre, el idiota de Seth Swan – rugí y señale a Seth quien había bajado del auto hecho una fiera.

- eres un maldito estúpido – gruño Seth y sin mas se abalanzo sobre Jacob, le tiro un puñetazo en la cara, pero Jacob lo esquivo y lo sostuvo de la mano.

- ¿que te ocurre ahora Seth, también es mi culpa que Alice no te quiera por que eres un idiota? - pregunto burlesco y Seth se puso rojo de ira, soltó el agarre de Jacob y casi al mismo tiempo le metió un rodillazo en el estomago que sofoco a Jacob.

Yo me encontraba confundida y asustada de que ese par de idiotas terminaran realmente lastimados.

- Alice, hay que detenerlos antes de que les pase algo – grito Bella llegando a mi lado cuando Jacob le atinaba un golpe en la quijada a Seth y este caía al suelo.

- si, tu ve por Seth y yo sostengo a Jacob – exclame y corrí a detener a Jacob cuando alzaba el puño para volver a dar un puñetazo a Seth quien seguía tirado en el suelo.

- Jake, Jake; detente por favor – Jale a Jacob hacia atrás y el se sacudió y me lanzo lejos.

Seth aprovecho la distracción de Jacob para rodar sobre sus cuerpos y esta vez el le soltó un puñetazo a Jake en el pómulo derecho.

- Seth, para esta locura de una vez – gritaba Bella al tiempo que jaloneaba a su hermano y recibía unos cuantos codazos a cambio.

- ya estuvo bueno – grite y ayude a Bella a quitar a Seth de Jacob y cuando logramos quitarlo me abalance sobre Jacob para evitar que se pudiera pararse y entonces salio Esme y con un grito que casi nos dejaba sordos a todos llamo nuestra atención.

- ¿que ocurre aquí? - pregunto alarmada Esme sin dejar de mirarnos a todos con los ojos como platos.

- estos dos imbéciles que están peleándose – gruñí poniéndome en pie y señalando primero a Seth y después a Jacob.

- ¿pero por dios chicos, por que se estan peleando?. - pregunto

- pues este, torpe que no deja de meter en problemas a Alice – apunto Seth señalando a Jacob acusatoriamente.

Jacob rodó los ojos y explico.

- este salvaje cara pálida debilucho llego hizo enojar a Alice, luego vino y sin razón alguna me intento golpear, yo solo me defendía – replico Jacob urioso.

- lo que significa que ustedes dos, - Esme los señalo con el ceño fruncido - ¿estaban peleándose por Alice? - termino de hablar con la cara llena de confusión.

Seth y Jacob se pusieron rojos al instante y Bella se puso a reír, mientras yo rodaba los ojos por lo ridículos que estaban siendo todos.

- bien, admito que no se como sobrellevar esto chicos, pero si es de esa manera como quieren llamar la atención de Alice; pienso que se están equivocando, es que ya pasaron de moda los detalles románticos, las serenatas o yo que se esas cursilerías que...

- _mamá_ – me queje – para ya, esto no es lo que crees, solo dejame tranquila.

Tome a Bella del brazo y me la lleve al interior dejando a Seth, Jacob y Esme incómodos y sorprendidos.

Una vez en mi habitación me tire en la cama enfadada.

- ¿que incomodo ese momento no Alice? - pregunto Bella sentándose a la orilla de mi cama. ¿Incomodo?, ¡eso fue mega incomodo!. Por que Esme había salido, ¿acaso no podía quedarse dentro de la casa?.

- Ah, eso es algo estúpido, ¿por que siempre tiene que meterse en mi vida? - gruñí pataleando en mi cama y Bella soltó el aire ruidosamente.

- estas hablando de... ¿Jacob? - pregunto Bella con la ceja alzada y yo me quede boquiabierta. ¡¿Acaso intentaba ser graciosa?. Ese imbécil que tenia que ver con lo que le estaba diciendo.

- no boba, no estoy hablando de el para nada, si no que estoy hablando de Esme, de mi madre, la que me saca canas verdes cada que esta cerca.

-oh, woow, yo creí que hablabas de Jake, como dijiste que siempre se mete en tu vida, pero bueno si dices que se trata de tu mama, entonces no entiendo que...

- no importa Bella, solo que estoy de malas, muy de malas. Me están pasando un montón de cosas que me ponen cada vez mas molesta. - gruñí y me cubrí la cara con las manos.

- ay Alice, creeme que en ratos te entiendo, es que también yo estoy así y ya se que vas a decir que es estúpido y que no tiene nada que ver, pero es por Edward. - solté un bufido casi inaudible, como iba a comparar todo lo que me pasaba con las estupideces que mi hermano cabeza hueca le hacia, además yo se lo había advertido, pero como no quería ponerme a discutir con ella me mordí la lengua y deje que continuara.

- es que, bueno cuando el esta aquí todo es genial, pero cuando se va es cuando me pongo mala, al menos las veces que no me habla por teléfono, o que simplemente desaparece; se que no somos novios ni mucho menos, pero vamos el tiene muy claro que me interesa y no hace mas que jugar con ello, se aprovecha de que lo encuentro increíblemente interesante para hacer y deshacer conmigo y aunque a veces digo que no me importa. Otras estoy en mi habitación llorando como estúpida que soy por no ser suficiente para el, por que no puedo retenerlo a mi lado, por que cuando pasa mucho tiempo sin hablarme me pongo de malas y maldita sea me dan ganas de golpear al primero que se interponga en mi camino.

Mientras Bella decía esto yo me quite las manos del rostro y me senté en la cama para observarla mejor, quería saber si esto se trataba de una broma, si era una trampa o si tenia alguna especie de poder telequinesico y me había leído la mente todo el día, pues eso que ella decía sentir era exactamente lo que yo sentía por el abandono de Jasper.

- ¿Crees que exagero cierto Alice?. ¿O por que me ves como si tuviera dos cabezas? - pregunto molesta y arrugando la frente, pero yo sacudí la cabeza casi con frenesí y la sostuve de los hombros.

- la verdad Bella, no se si exageras o no. Lo único que se es que todo lo que estas diciendo yo también lo eh sentido últimamente – exclame confundida, pues que podían tener en común nuestros problemas para estar las ambas en la misma situación.

- lo dices enserio Alice, woow, eso si que es extraño ya que yo eh estado culpando de eso a que estoy inultil y torpemente enamorada de Edward, pero tu. No se que tendría que ver tu situación a menos que... - una enorme sonrisa se planto en el antes serio rostro de Bella. Me pregunto si no tendrá alguna especie de problema mental, por que esos cambios sinceramente son de dar miedo.

Se llevo ambas manos a la boca y soltó unos grititos emocionados los cuales solo me hicieron dudar mas de la salud mental de mi amiga.

- ¿que? - pregunte al ver que no iba a responder nada y ella se bajo las manos del rostro.

- golpeame si no Alice, pero creo que tu también estas enamorada – chillo Bella y yo me levante de la cama con un salto. Si, definitivamente, esta loca. ¿O... seré yo quien este loca?, por que; a decir verdad no podría estar enamorada, claro que no ¿o si?. Bueno habitualmente el amor conllevaba una contra parte, osea un chico y una chica, o dos del mismo sexo en el caso de los homosexuales, pero eso no viene al tema, el caso es que para yo estar enamorada tendría que ser de un chico y no podía estar enamorada del imbécil de Seth, o del idiota de Jacob, claro que no. Pero... había otro chico, si claro que había otro y... ese era el chico por el que sufría en estos momentos ¿no?. pero... ¿eso era posible acaso?; podía yo estar enamorada de... ¿Jasper?.

La mandíbula se me desencajo al llegar a esta conclusión, podía sonar estúpido tal vez, pero era la única explicación que encontraba mi cerebro, ¿que mas podía ser?, ¿de quien mas podría tratarse?.

- Alice, me estas asustando dime si estas bien – dijo Bella y me sacudió de los hombros.

- Bella... - dije con la garganta seca, trague pesado una y otra vez, pero esa sequedad que me impedía hablar no se iba.

- tienes razón, estoy enamorada – inquirí y ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

- hablas enserio Alice, pero dime de quien, ¿es de Seth? - pregunto alzando una ceja y yo sacudí la cabeza de un lado a otro y sus ojos se abrieron alarmantemente hasta casi salirse de sus cuencas

– ¿entonces estas enamorada de Jacob? - casi lo grito y yo alarmada de la estupidez que había dicho salí del transe y justo cuando iba a replicar algo la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

- Bella, tu hermano Seth dice que ya se van, que te espera en el auto cuanto antes – dijo Esme con una sonrisa formal, pues sus ojos no desprendía la ternura que siempre emitían cuando sonreía.

- gracias señora Cullen – dijo Bella sonriendo a mi madre y cuando esta hubo cerrado la puerta se giro a verme.

- tenemos una conversación pendiente, debes contarme todo ¿entendido? - me guiño un ojo antes de irse y no pude decir nada mas.

Una vez que Bella salio del cuarto se me pinto una gigantesca sonrisa en los labios, no sabría muy bien explicar lo que sentía en ese momento, estaba como en shock, había dejado de importarme todo y todos, que mas daba si Jasper era un fantasma, o que hacia días que no se _aparecía _por ningún lado, que no me hablaba o que nunca respondiera a mis preguntas y se fuera cuando le diera la gana, en este momento solo existía una palabra en particular para mi, enamorada.

**. . .**

Al día siguiente en la escuela durante el desayuno aun iba pensando en todo lo que Bella y yo habíamos hablado, no sabia exactamente como debía tomarme ese descubrimiento, y peor aun, por que lo había descubierto justo cuando Jasper parece no querer saber ya nada mio, pero bueno. por ahora no debía ponerme a pensar en eso o iba a deprimirme justo antes de mi fiesta de piyamas y sinceramente tenia mucha ilusión en ella; así que camine con paso decidido hacia los pieles rojas con Bella pisándome los talones y antes de tomar mi usual asiento en la mesa hice un carraspeo para llamar la atención de todos ellos.

- Chicos, por favor atiendan – pedí al ver que ninguno me prestaba atención, malditos idiotas.

- ¡hey hagan caso! - grito Jacob quien había sido el único que había notado mis inútiles esfuerzo por parar su común alboroto en la mesa, solo entonces pude observar directamente el rostro de Jacob y por dios tenia un horrible moretón cerca del ojo.

- ¿que madres quieres Black? - pregunto con ácida voz Seth quien al igual que Jake tenia un moretón cerca del ojos, pero Seth además tenia otro en la barbilla y su ojo izquierdo se entrecerraba ligeramente mas que el derecho. El como de costumbre se mostraba ojete con Jacob, pero este ultimo correspondía con perfección.

- que cierres el hocico; Alice nos esta hablando – respondió Jacob con la voz igual o mas ácida que la de Seth.

- ¿que ocurre Al? - y vamos otra vez con el puto diminutivo, pero por una vez me mordí la lengua y no le dije una chingadera a Embry por usar el estúpido apodo y me limite a responder su pregunta.

- haré una fiesta de piyamas – dije casi dando de saltos pues me hacia muchísima ilusión la fiesta; pero los cabezas huecas al parecer no entendieron y se limitaron a verse los unos a los otros.

- humm... si, ¿y que tiene eso? - pregunto finalmente Seth y yo rodé los ojos al comprobar que mis cavilaciones eran reales, no habían entendido la idea.

- que los estoy invitando joder – respondí con sorna pues me calaba en los ovarios que fueran tan estúpidos algunas veces.

- ¿una piyamada en la mansión embrujada eh? - se mofo Quil, como el gran estúpido que era daba grandes y estúpidos comentarios. deberían darle un premio Nobel por ser bárbaramente estúpido.

- si, lo que digas – replique mosqueada al ver como los Quileutes se burlaban del fofo comentario de Quil.

- cuenta conmigo Alice, no se si esta bola de estúpidos quiera ir, pero yo estaré allí – me dijo el muy lamebotas de Seth sacando el pecho con orgullo, lo cual me hizo rodar los ojos y querer darle una patada en las bolas. Pues desde que escucho la voz de Jasper aquella vez no había vuelto a ir a mi casa. Bueno al menos no había entrado en ella cuando iba a dejar a Bella y siempre salia con excusas tontas como: "debo visitar a la abuela Swan" o "quede con los chicos de ir a dar la vuelta por allí". En fin seria divertido tener a Seth en la fiesta.

- también yo iré Alice, no me importan las leyendas de fantasmas ni nada de eso, si a ti te hace feliz que valla así sera – secundo Jacob y yo en lugar de sonreír o decir algo bueno solo arrugue el entrecejo por el hecho de que Jake se refiriera a Jasper como "una leyenda de fantasmas".

- si que bien, dos en la lista ¿alguien mas? - pregunte para cortar de raíz la aun inexistente discusión que se desataría entre Jake y Seth después de esas miradas de reproche. Joder a este paso ese par se terminaría casando algún día. No me sorprendería nada que mañana nos anunciaran que eran gays y además que eran pareja.

Reí de mi broma privada y todos en la mesa se me quedaron viendo extrañados.

- ¿que?. Nunca han visto a alguien reír maldita sea o es un hechizo Quileute para no sonreír o que día...

- ya, ya, no te esponjes Al – ¡¿Esponjes? ¡¿Al?. Maldita sea iba a asesinar a Quil. Seguramente mi cara en este momento estaba completamente roja de ira y estaba por responderle al imbécil de Quil cuando la voz de Embry me interrumpió.

- bueno Alice, veras, a nosotros no nos gustan mucho esa cosas de las fiestas de piyamas y eso, es realmente... humm... gay además... -

sinceramente ¡¿todos los quileutes estaban iguales de huecos o que?

- no seas imbécil Embry, - interrumpí su perorata – no va a ser una noche de ver películas románticas y contar historias de miedo para niños de preescolar por todos los cielos, habrá alcohol, desmadre y...

- aja claro y ¿me estas diciendo que seremos: Embry, Jacob, Seth, Bella tu y yo los de la fiesta? - se mofo una vez mas Quil y esta vez no me contuve con el.

- ¿eres pendejo o te haces Quil Ateara?. Obviamente también invitare a Paul, a Jared y a Sam, además mi molesto hermano estará allí – su cara era una mueca burlesca ante mis palabras, por lo que enarque una ceja y añadí – además de que le pedí a Edward que invitara a algunas cuantas amigas suyas de la universidad – agregue con una sonrisa malvada y podría jurar que todos los quileutes además de Quil tenían esa misma cara de poker por la impresión, pues el sueño de todo adolescente era tener a una chica universitaria buenisima.

Por su parte Bella escupió el trago de refresco que estaba tomando ante mis palabras y luego de toser y recibir unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda de Jacob pregunto:

- ¡¿que cosa?, ¡¿universitarias? Jamas hablaste de esto Alice Cullen ¿acaso te volviste loca? - pregunto escandalizada y consiguiendo que varias cabezas se voltearan a vernos.

- si Bella, pero descuida Edward no va a invitar a nadie que a el le interese, se lo advertí casi con un cuchillo en la garganta – explique para calmar a mi histérica amiga a la cual media escuela observaba de hito en hito.

- en todo caso Al, cuenta con nosotros – dijo Quil con una risita de idiota y sacando el pecho como si fuera un puto modelo que acabara de ganar el premio del año, pero lo que mas me toco fue que una vez mas había usado ese puto diminutivo.

- Quil – le llame con sorna y el puso una sonrisa aun mas estúpida. - como vuelvas a llamarme Al, no me tocare el corazón y te arrancare uno a uno los dedos de las manos y los pondré a dorar en palos frente a una fogata cual salchicas fueran. ¿entendido? - dije arrastrando las palabras y con una mirada de furia que logro eliminarle de raíz esa sonrisita suya.

- lo siento Alice – murmuro aterrado antes de regresar a su silla como perro con la cola entre las patas. Genial punto para mi, no sabia por que pero presentía que este fin de semana caminaría perfecto.

. . .

Al llegar a casa después de pelearme con Edward como de costumbre ya que era viernes y acababa de llegar de Seattle, le pregunte si había conseguido invitar chicas y su respuesta luego de regatear un montón sus dotes de convencimiento me aseguro que al menos 10 chicas vendrían a la piyamada, por lo que feliz finalmente subí a mi habitación, no sin antes dedicarle a Edward una muerte dolorosa por haberme dicho "pitufina".

Entre a mi habitación radiante de alegría y me tumbe en la cama para gozar de ese éxtasis natural que me inundaba el cuerpo.

Así que aprovechando ese sentimiento me dispuse a hacer lo que muchas veces había intentado esas dos ultimas semanas, llamar a Jasper.

Tome aire profundamente y pronuncie su nombre con timidez pero sin borrar mis sonrisa.

- ¿Jasper?, ¿estas allí? - inquirí soltando un largo suspiro luego de preguntar por el.

Luego de unos segundos repetí la pregunta, y estaba comenzando a resignarme que el no iba a responder cuando su voz me sorprendió.

- _estas muy feliz Alice, ¿puedo preguntar por que? - _Casi me caigo de culo al escucharlo mi corazón se acelero y el pulso se me disparo en los oídos, además de que repentinamente había comenzado a sentir un extraño calorsillo en el cuello y las orejas; mis manos retenía repentinamente toda mi atención además. Como de costumbre cuando tenia los ojos abiertos, su voz venia susurrante de todos y ningún sitio a la vez. Lo cual solo me ponía mas ansiosa.

- si, la ver...verdad estoy muy... mu..muy feliz Jasper, humm... siento que mi fiesta de piyamas va a ser justo como la eh imagina...nado todo este tiempo. Humm... yo... espero que... no te importe que... bueno que... yo de una fiesta aquí – dije repentinamente recordando que a Jasper no le gustaban los inquilinos molestos; aunque en este caso no serian tal si no solo serian visitas, pero maldita sea los quileutes habían estado bromeando respecto a esto, que me aseguraba que no podían estar planeando algo en este preciso momento; alguna _ingeniosa _broma que solo acabaría en desastre. Además muy por encima de todo ¡Jasper vuelve a dirigirme la palabra!. Me habría puesto a hacer alguna especie de danza india de la felicidad si supiera alguna y si no temiera asustar a Jasper y que este volviera a desaparecer por días.

_- mientras eso te haga feliz, yo estaré bien _– respondió su dulce voz y yo sonreí como boba.

- pero... a ti – intente hilar las palabras coherentemente pero no me salían por que aun me encontraba bastante aturdida.

- pero a ti... - intente una vez mas – no te gustan las visitas y seamos honestos los quileutes no solo son... humm... unos adolescentes anormales; si no que además vendrán chicas universitarias completamente desconocidas para mi; ¿eso... eso no... no te incomoda? - pregunte con el alma en un hilo, pues su opinión para mi seria definitiva.

- _no, ya te dije mientras tu estés feliz, yo estaré bien, de hecho creo que me mantendré arriba en el ático; esperando no escuchar ni entrometerme en tu fiesta, te lo prometo._

Sus ultimas palabras sonaron mas que hermosas y una vez mas me aturdieron, pero cuando logre procesar la información correctamente arrugue el entrecejo.

- no es necesario que te excluyas Jasper, también podrías participar y... - me interrumpí entonces sin encontrar modo alguno de continuar, que se supone que iba a decir ahora?. "_También podrías participar en la fiesta, aun cuando nadie te vea y te escuche quizá podrías participar en el juego de la botella"_, por favor eso sonaba estúpido, aun mas que cualquier brillantes proveniente de Quil.

- estaré_ bien Alice, no es como si yo fuera a conseguir algún ligue por allí o algo por el estilo, sera mejor as__í y te sentirás menos presionada si no ando por allí quizá buscando la oportunidad de lanzar una buena broma a tus amigos_ - me aseguro rompiendo el repentino y desesperante mutismo que nos había envuelto mientras yo cavilaba estupideces en mi embotado y cada vez mas confundido cerebro.

- Jasper, yo... - me detuve entonces, pues no encontraba la manera para preguntarle el por que había estado ausente por dos semanas y de buenas a primeras había regresado como si nada.

- _¿que ocurre Alice? _- pregunto al ver que no iba a continuar, así que trague pesado varias veces y me observe las manos fijamente antes de preguntar.

- yo... me preguntaba... ¿por que... bueno tu sabes...humm...?

- ¿_por que eh estado lejos de ti todo este tiempo Alice? - _pregunto y mi corazón se hizo pequeño en mi pecho al escuchar su frío tono de voz.

Intente responderle, pero luego de abrir y cerrar la boca sin poder decir nada varias veces me limite a asentir con la cabeza mas veces de lo necesario.

- _se que me detestaras aun mas por mi respuesta Alice, pero... no puedo decírtelo, lo siento. Realmente lo siento. _

Sin decir nada mas ni darme tiempo a responderle nada la tensión en el ambiente desapareció junto con la felicidad que minutos antes había tenido, ahora solo tenia dudas, mil y una dudas en mi cabeza y esa sensación de que algo no anda bien.

- no te detesto Jasper, de hecho lo que siento es... demasiado complicado para entender, ni siquiera yo misma lo hago, pero aun así estoy segura que no te detesto – dije al tiempo que me removía en la cama y a jalones de mis pies me quitaba las botas con lágrimas en los ojos.

Era ilógico, no tenia ni pies ni cabeza mi comentario, así que deje de observar con la mirada perdida el techo y me levante de la cama.

Casi había olvidado que tenia mas cosas que hacer para la fiesta de mañana, así que tome el teléfono fijo de mi mesita de noche y con pasos flojos me dirigí a la ventana arrastrando el cable del teléfono por la habitación.

Me senté junto a la ventana y recargue mi cara en el frío cristal, afuera estaba lloviendo y el vidrio entero estaba tapizado de gotas que resbalaban y se fundían unas con otras, mientras que de mi lado del cristal mi respiración empañaba el cristal, sonreí de lado y dibuje un gato* que jugué contra mi misma y por supuesto empate.

Limpie luego de eso el cristal y desvié la mirada de el vidrio de la ventana y tome una vez mas el teléfono que había quedado olvidado en el piso, marque el numero de Black y espere en la linea observando una vez mas las gotas de lluvia por afuera del vidrio.

- ¿casa de los Black? Jacob habla.

El sonido de la voz de Jake me saco de mi pequeña burbuja y me hizo dar un brinco y pegarme de frente en el vidrio.

- Jacob, imbécil me has hecho golpearme – le reclame al tiempo que me sobaba, pues al fin y al cabo era su culpa.

- ¿Alice eres tu? - pregunto entre sorprendido y burlón, casi podía imaginar la expresión idiota en su rostro, así que rodé los ojos ante esa imagen mental.

- ¿que no tienes un detector de llamadas? - le gruñí pasándome una mano por la cabellera mientras sostenía el teléfono con la otra.

- no, no tengo Alice, pero dime ¿a que debo el honor de tu llamada?. No me vas a decir que otra vez chocaste el auto de tu hermano, por que la verdad te considerare un peligro tras el volante. - bromeo estúpidamente.

Una vez mas rodé los ojos ante su chiste malo y me mordí la lengua para no responder con uno de mis brillantes y sarcásticos chistes, por que si iba a pedirle a Jacob un favor mínimo debía portarme bien con el al menos hasta que aceptara.

- no es eso, pero si quiero pedirte un favor que se que podrás ayudarme.

- bien, te escucho – dijo seriamente por una vez en su vida.

- bueno, ¿recuerdas aquella vez en La Push, cuando dijiste que tenias "fuentes", para conseguir alcohol? - pregunte y el soltó una risotada al parecer recordando su "brillante" comentario.

- por supuesto que lo recuerdo, ¿por que?. - pregunto el muy imbécil, ¡¿osea es que no es obvio?.

- bueno, pues por que quería saber cuanto alcohol puedes conseguir para el fin de semana, y por favor que sea alcohol limpio, nada de estupideces adulteradas ¿entiendes? - le advertí, pues si los quileutes se iban a poner malos con Alcohol normal no me quería ni imaginar si era adulterado.

- ya, por supuesto que yo consigo alcohol limpio, ¿por quien me tomas? - replico con fingido dolor y yo me carcajee.

- solo lo comprobaba Black no te pongas en plan dramático o iré a La Push a meterte un puñetazo en la nariz. Mañana en la escuela nos ponemos de acuerdo sobre precios y esas cosas. - le advertí intentando sonar seria, a lo que el respondió con una risa floja.

- quisiera verte intentándolo pequeña cara pálida, ahora que si quieres venir a La Push sabes que eres bienvenida cuando quieras – dijo eso ultimo esperanzado y fue mi turno de reírme a costa suya.

- gracias Black, pero aun tengo muchas cosas que hacer aquí, así que adiós.

Dicho esto colgué el teléfono sin darle tiempo a responder nada mas.

Bueno, después de todo mi fiesta si saldría tal y como yo esperaba y eso me había regresado la sonrisa después del doloroso momento con Jasper, así que sin esperar a ver que otra cosa podía apagar mi momentánea felicidad regrese a mi cama, apague la lampara de la mesita de noche y me perdí en la inconsciencia.

* * *

* Gato: es un juego que en mi pais se llama asi, pero es que tiene un par de lineas paralelas entrecruzadas en el que se juega con circulos y equiz, el que consiga tres circulos o tres equiz seguidas gana. G=.

* * *

**Wooow, el cap me quedo mucho mas largo de lo que crei hehe y eso que recorte lo de la fiesta de piyamas ehehehe, esa mejor se las dejo en un capitulo solito hehehe, es que van a pasar muuuuchas cosas hehehe.**

**pero no les digo que XD, mejor el miercoles se enteran en el adelanto (H). y bueno ya saben el siguiente cap el proximo sabado ok?.**

**dejando eso de lado, dedique este puentesote (de dos dias ¬¬'). a corregir los ¡HORRORES! ortograficos de los otros caps y tambien a agregar los signos que le faltaban (¿¡) y un disclaimer hehe por si quieren checarlos de nuevo ammm aunque me faltaron creo que 4 hehe en estos dias los voy a revisar G=.**

**bueno ahora les respondo sus RR!.**

**maryroxy: **¡Juar Juar Juar! esa soy yo, Ahtziry La _pitufa_ malvabona XD. gracias por leer y espero dejarte maaas dudas.**  
**

**Ro-Ro Hale: **Nooo Ro, no me asesines hehehe, espero que con este cap no hayan revivido esas ganas de matarme hehe (no en serio XD). bueno pues espero que te super encantara como siempre hehe.**  
**

**Breyo-lynCullenTaishioWayland: **Gracias!, como siempre mil gracias por tus laaargos RR, hehee amm aun no estoy muy segura de si Ness entra o no en la vida de Jake, pero al menos en el siguiente cap apareceran ella y las Denaly, para poner todo patas arriba, aun mas de lo que ya esta XD. Jasper, bueno si, el se aleja pero tu por que cres que se aleja?. y ahora con este descubrimiento de _Al_. bueno pues se habren mas dudas!. bueno mejor ya me callo hehehe y ya sabes nos leemos el miercoles en el adelantoo.**  
**

**Mel-tts-VS-HP: **Woow, sister mia de yo.. una historia totalmente tuya! amm... ¿me dejaras leerla? *ojitos* andale no seas malita *puchero*, haber quien es tu sister que te ama? quien quien eee? hehe. aaa como que estabas enfermita y aun asi te desvelabas? *movimiento negativo de cabeza* no,no, no, ahora si voy y te doy de chanclazos hehehe. ntc, te mega-super-amo sister Melanie-Charlotte! y ya quiero que salga en español Ghostgirl:Lovesick, de hecho por eso se llama asi el cap hehe. TKMillones y nos leemos el miercoles.**  
**

**princesaamy: **ding!, ding!, ding!... has dado en el premio mayor! hehehe todo lo que dices es muy, muy cierto y con este new cap solo llegan mas y mas confusiones futuras hehe. ya veras de que hablo, nos leemos en el adelanto del miercoles y con el cap el sabado ok?. y mil gracias por el RR.**  
**

**MarieCullenM: **yeah!. ese es Jasper, se va cuando quiera y deja a la pobre Alice totalmente molesta y algunas veces triste. bueno espero que hayas disfrutado el cap!. nos leemos el miercoles en el adelanto y el sabado con el new cap!.**  
**

**nelly-bello-cullen: **amm... si, no siempre eres de las primeras, pero siempre estas alli! para todo y con todo siempre para mi, eres genial en serio me dan super animo tus RR, hehe no se me olvida lo del libro eeeh hehe gracias en serio y pobre de ese amigo tuyo XD. bueno ahora si nos leemos el miercoles con el adelanto y el sabado con el new cap!. kisses!.**  
**

**Epica: **tambien a mi me hizo mas feliz no usar a la tipica pareja de siempre hehehe. bueno pues en serio toda lectora merece una respuesta no?. hehe enserio amo que te encante y no se no pude evitar escribir algo tan... extenso despues de ese RR, ahora me queda decirte que nos leemos el sabado!. por que te aseguro que con este cap que acabas de leer comenzaran a surgir mas interrogantes y bueno... mejos me callo. XD**  
**

**Jeziik: **muchas, muchisimas gracias!. hehee en serio es que bueno estoy tan feliz tu RR, me puso feliz hehe, hammm... sip Alice Rubia, Gotica y Rebelde, quien lo pensaria no?. hehehe de verdad que tus palabras de que no hay fic como este me llegaron al corazon, hehe. espero haberte creado mas dudas, por que ahora se nos vienen mas cuestiones dificiles que surgiran a partir de las cosas que pasaron en este cap hehe. bueno nos leemos el miercoles en el adelanto y el sabado con el cap!.**  
**

**satorichiva: **yeah! esa es la idea chica!. Jasper siente el peligro y huye, de hecho en este cap huye mas aun y bueno a partir de este cap comenzaran mas situaciones dificiles por muchas cosas ocurridas en este hehe. aaa y bueno Seth no le sabe algo a Jacob en si, si no que conoce su forma de ser ya que lo conoce de toooda la vida ademas de que esta Celoso!. y hehe ya has visto como se pone en este cap, hasta a trancazos se agarran lol. pero bueno bueno no me adelanto. hehehe nos leemos el miercoles en el adelanto y el prox sabado en el new cap!.**  
**

**Aredhel Isile: **chica me eh dado cuenta que siempre eres la primera en leer hehe, que genial nop?. woow muchas gracias por tu RR. en serio y tambien por el cumplido, me hace volar hasta el cielo como si estuviera llena de Helio!. hehe tk y gracias en serio. bueno pues si, nuestro Jasper se pone todo loooco por Alice y mejor huyeee, huyee hehe. y ahora con este cap se desatan mas cuestiones dificiles, asi que agarrate que "eh creado un monstruoo!" ok nott ¬¬'. lol, nos leemos el miercoles con el adelanto y el prox sabado con el cap.

**ahora si mis adoloridos dedos y yo les dejamos chicas! mil kisses y hasta la proximaaa.**


	14. Chapter XIV: La Fiesta

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y los lugares de esta historia son propiedad de SM, su editorial y su casa productora. yo únicamente juego con sus actitudes en la mejor manera OoC.

* * *

**G~low everybody:**

**si, ya se que en estos momentos deben odiarme y no se los reprocho, pues no les deje ni el adelanto del miercoles ni el capitulo ayer, pero entiendanme cuando les digo que esta semana fue la mas _!"$$%/(()O _de las que eh vivido en mi vida, al menos desde que escribo para fanfiction, pues el miercoles tenia un buen de tarea y estaba que me moria de desesperacion de terminar de escribir el capitulo nuevo del Strange Love, pues llevaba dos semanas trabajando en el, habia tenido un bloque y tuve que investigar mucho de las calles de Chicago, y justo cuando crei tenerlo... ¡Bumm...!, mi notebook se quedo sin pila y se apago, justo cuando dejaba el punto final al cap. no me preocupe pues ya otras veces me ah pasado, entonces segui con otras cosas y cuando encendi mi notebook dispuesta a subir el cap esta habia desaparecido; O_O;; imaginen (si a alguien le ah ocurrido esto) como me senti, queria suicidarme, pues había empleado mucho tiempo y esfuerzo en el cap. y el puto archivo dañado, me dedique entonces a buscar por todos los medios alguna forma de arreglarlo pero nada funcionaba, asi que deje una nota de autor en la historia como disculpa y deje mi computadora, pues no podia hacer nada y solo me daba mas coraje estar frente a esta.**

**total asi paso y justo dos dias despues decidi que tenia que actualizar alguna de mis historias y como ya tenia empezado un cap de The Real Vampire y hace uff que no actualizo me dedique a leer mientras le ayudaba a mi suegra a cuidar su tienda. en eso esta y habian llegado a mi mente tantas ideas que me puse a escribir de los mas emocionada, tanto asi que el capitulo tenia 22 hojas, pues en esta se incluia la gran batalla entre Lord Cullen y su guardia contra Jacob y sus metamorfos. esta batalla estaba tan bien descrita que me hacia sentirme feliz al releerla, pero entonces ocurrio la segunda peor de mis desgracias, estaba sentada frente al mostrador con la notbook en las piernas, estaba realmente emocionada que no habia notado que el cable quedaba un poco regado por el pasillo, pero cuando estaba ya por terminar el capitulo, escribiendo unos cuantos parrafos que desatarian futuras dudas y que incluian una dificil decision para Bella, cuando mi cuñado y su maldito perro pasaron corriendo por el pasillo, se llevaron mi cable entre las patas y entonces mi notebook volo por los aires y cuando cayo se apago y la pila se le salio. Casi asesino al puto perro y de mi cuñado ni se diga, le grite tantas cosas que agradeci que mi suegra no estuviera, o de lo contrario se habria sentido ofendida ante tales mentadas de madre para mi cuñado. pero mi coraje no hizo mas que aumentar cuando al encender la notebook e intentar entrar al archivo de el cap, me sale el mismo letrero de archivo dañado!... en ese momento mi ira podia ser comparada con la de Lord Voldemort y quiza se hubiera quedado corto el que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. luego de eso me llego una depresion horrible y aunque ya tenia el cap terminado de psicofonias, aun no le habia dado la tercer revision, pero me sentia tan mal que llego un momento en el que me plantee severamente dejar de escribir, pero es gracias a varias chicas que respondieron a mi nota de autor en la historia "Strange Love" que ahora estoy aqui escribiendo esto, ya llevo la mitad del cap de strange love tambien, por lo que creo que lo subire esta semana y bueno pues ya saben todos los detalles de mi ausencia y si aun asi desean odiarme o lanzarme jitomatazos los estare esperando en serio; pero bueno, por ahora leean el cap, que este sinceramente suuuper hehehe.  
**

* * *

Las psicofonias o parafonias son sonidos de procedencia desconocida. Normalmente estos sonidos no se aprecian con total claridad por lo que necesitamos escuchar las grabaciones psicofonicas en total silencio para poder apreciar su significado. El origen de los sonidos es desconocido y existen varias explicaciones. Hay quien piensa que son las voces de los muertos, voces de extraterrestres o que somos nosotros mismos quienes producimos de una forma inconsciente estos sonidos cuando estamos grabando. Pero lo único cierto es que las _psicofonias_ son sonidos aterradores, voces terroríficas que te hacen recorrer un escalofrio por todo el cuerpo infundiendo en nosotros temor y respeto hacia lo desconocido. ¿Todavía quieres escucharlas?...

.

.

.

**Capitulo XIV**: La fiesta.

Me desperté con el sonido de la "_hermosa" _voz de Esme esa mañana, andaba de aquí para allá diciendo que ya se iba, que tenia cosas importantes que hacer y dándole instrucciones a diestra y siniestra a Edward.

- no se te olvide que la comida va a estar en el refrigerador, basta con que la metas al microondas unos minutos sin la tapadera y no olvides decirle a Alice que tiene que meter la ropa a la lavadora hoy y así el lunes que regresemos ya se habrá secado. Bueno que mas... ¿no se me olvida nada?. - decía con la voz desesperada y sus pasos se escuchaban de un extremo del pasillo al otro, menos mal que solo la escuchaba, por que si estuviera viéndola caminar así ya me habría mareado.

- mama, - replico Edward – ya te dije que todo estará bien cuando regreses, de verdad ¿no confías en mi?.

- Eddie, claro que confío en ti y lo sabes muy bien, pero tu hermana me preocupa, últimamente sus actitudes son alarmantes, me estoy planteando seriamente llevarla con Aro Vulturi, el psicólogo del hospital, es que bueno no es normal en ella esos comportamientos, rompió el espejo de su cuarto, asusto al pobre de Seth, se la pasa gritando por la casa como alma en pena y para variar el jueves Seth y otro muchacho enorme y de piel rojiza se agarraron a golpes afuera de la casa y ¿cual crees que era el motivo de la disputa?. Pues era ella, se estaban peleando por ella, quiero que la cuides bien Edward, se que le afecta mucho estar sola en casa y que Emmett no haya llamado desde que nos mudamos aquí, pero bueno no quiero que le pase nada grave.

Cuando Esme termino su mini discurso yo estaba asqueada, que diablos le pasaba, ni que estuviera incendiando autos por allí o matando gatos y comiéndome sus sesos, además lo de Seth y Jacob era muy su asunto, a mi que no me embarrara en esa mierda.

- no te preocupes mamá, todo estará bien, de verdad, no dejare que se meta en problemas. - aseguro Edward y yo estuve a punto de vomitar.

Me lleve una mano al cabello y recorrí desde el cuero cabelludo hasta las puntas dándome ligeros jalones mientras Esme volvía a pasearse de un lado a otro hablando estupideces. ¿Por que no se va y ya?.

Finalmente casi 20 o 30 minutos después su voz dejo de escucharse su voz, por fin su mini-cooper y ella se largaron.

Solo entonces me puse en pie casi de un salto y salí de la habitación con prisas, pero no había llegado aun a las escaleras cuando Edward salio de quien sabe donde y choco conmigo tirándome de senton al suelo.

- ¿es que no tienes ojos? - gruñí.

- lo siento Alice, no es mi culpa que tu estatura sea microscópica ¿o si?. - se mofo.

- ya callate, no eres mas que un... ¿a donde vas? - le pregunte cuando me percate de que estaba arreglándose para salir. Pues llevaba su mejor ropa, gel en el cabello y una apestosa loción.

- a Seattle ¿no es obvio? - pregunto rodando los ojos.

- ¿mamá sabe de esto? - pregunte entrecerrando los ojos.

- si, claro esta tan al tanto de que voy a salir como de que tu darás una fiesta para esos raros amigos tuyos – replico sarcástico.

- ¿entonces vas a ir por las chicas a las que invitaste? - pregunte alzando una ceja con duda e ignorando su estúpido sarcasmo.

- así es pequeño elfo - ¿que tenia un apodo para cada día del año?.

- y vas a tardar mu... - no pude continuar quejándome por que el con una sonrisa de burla me interrumpió para decir:

- ¿es verdad que Seth y ese tipo de la reserva se pelearon por ti? - se mofo mientras se desordenaba mas el cabello.

- Seth es un estúpido y Jacob no ha...

- valla, comenzaba a dudar que fueras mi hermana, pero con eso queda comprobado pixie. Eres completamente una Cullen como Emmett y como yo - dijo con esa sonrisa de lado suya y despeinándome el cabello al pasar por mi lado rumbo a las escaleras.

Solté un bufido de gato y camine hasta alcanzarlo. ¿Como es que logra ser tan irritante? No me lo explico, es un maldito insensible, sínico y vale madres.

- no me interesa lo que pienses hacer hoy Edward Cullen, pero mas te vale estar aquí a tiempo para la fiesta ¿entendiste? - le advertí señalándolo con el dedo y el se carcajeo.

- lo que tu digas Alice, ahora quitate que entre mas pronto me valla mas pronto estaré de regreso.

Y sin darme tiempo a decir nada mas se escabullo y bajo las escaleras de dos en dos.

- Estas advertido Edward - le grite desde arriba cuando el ya cerraba la puerta.

Me recargue en el barandal unos segundos y solté el aire ruidosamente, luego lentamente se me fue creando una sonrisa en los labios. Abrí los ojos y emocionada corrí a encerrarme a mi cuarto.

Tenia esa sonrisa tatuada en el rostro aun cuando me tire en la cama, y es que estaba realmente feliz que mas podía decir, hoy era el gran día, ¡mi fiesta de piyamas!.

Estaba ansiosa, mas que ansiosa desesperada y aunque en el fondo me sentía un poco mal por que el mutismo de Jasper hacia mi había regresado, al menos me quedaba la satisfacción de que estaba haciendo algo bien. Aunque pensándolo bien no era del todo _algo bien_ ya que mi fiesta de "piyamas" constaba en traer a los pieles rojas_, _chicas universitarias, Edward, Bella y por supuesto alcohol. Pero mil rayos soy una adolescente y a que adolescente no le encanta hacer fiestas de locura desenfrenada para sus... ¿amigos?. Bueno lo que sea que son los Quileutes para mi, el caso es que esta noche todo sera genial.

- ¿Bella?, ¿Bella eres tu? - pregunte cuando escuche un ruido abajo en la sala y dado que me encontraba sola en casa (salvo por Jasper, pero el no había vuelto a hablarme desde hace dos días cuando me dijo que no le importaba si daba una fiesta o no) y como Bella me había prometido venir temprano a ayudar con los arreglos del lugar, por que mi cumpleaños era el 27 de Enero pero hoy era 19 de diciembre, así que había tomado el la navidad como tema de la fiesta.

Espere un rato y al no obtener respuesta me levante de la cama.

Baje las escaleras descalza y solo vistiendo mi corta bata de dormir, pero me daba igual. No iba a perder media hora en arreglarme para bajar a mi propia sala.

- ¿Bella? - volví a preguntar una vez abajo.

Busque a mi alrededor y no encontré nada fuera de lo normal, revise la sala, la cocina, el comedor y nada, no había rastro de nadie, por lo que me senté en el sillón de dos plazas de la sala, me abrace las rodillas y me dispuse a replantear mi pregunta.

- ¿Jasper eres tu? - cerré los ojos lo mas fuerte que pude y me abrace las rodillas aun mas fuerte de lo que ya me las abrazaba.

- bien, si no quieres hablar conmigo, esta bien, de cualquier manera me da igual. Tengo aun muchas cosas que hacer como para preocuparme por que diablos vienes a aparecer ahora después de días que te da igual lo que haga o no. - sentencie luego de minutos de esperar como idiota con los ojos cerrados y abrazándome las rodillas.

Me puse en pie y me fui pisando fuerte hasta mi habitación, una vez allí cerré de un portazo y me tire en la cama con el entrecejo fruncido.

Bueno, si buscaba una buena forma de perder el buen humor... creo que acababa de vivirla. Di un golpe enfurecida a la mesita de noche con la mano y me arrepentí al segundo siguiente, pues ahora la mano me dolía horrible.

Solté una maldición y me disponía a realizar una larga pataleta de dolor cuando el sonido de mi teléfono fijo me interrumpió.

- ¡¿que? - gruñí de malos modos.

- ¿te caíste de la cama o por que estas de malas? - escuche la burlesca voz de Jacob y di gracias a que el no se encontraba frente a mi o de lo contrario le abría arrancado la cabeza con una mordida en la garganta.

- no te hagas el gracioso conmigo Black, mejor dime ¿que quieres? - pregunte hecha una furia y sin nada de tolerancia para soportar sus estupideces.

- claro, humm... bueno, quería decirte que ya conseguí lo que me pediste; un amigo me las va a llevar a tu casa dentro de unas horas. - dijo y al instante mis ojos se iluminaron.

- valla, muchas gracias Jake, sabia que podía confiar en ti para eso. - le agradecí y el soltó un bufido.

- Alice Cullen, me ofendes. ¿Acaso llegaste a dudar de mi? - pregunto con fingido dolor.

Le habría propinado un buen golpe en la hueca cabeza, de no ser por que estaba muy lejos y le debía una, así que me limite a soltar una risa.

- tampoco te las des de superman Black, o tendré que pincharte los humos con el picahielo – _bromeé._

_- _sabes que, mejor me Calló, no se si hablas o no en serio, así que nos vemos en unas horas – dijo también riendo y sin mas colgó.

Bote el aire ruidosamente y me talle los ojos con las manos unos segundos. Había tantas cosas en mi cabeza y tan poco tiempo para detenerme a analizarlas. Por lo que me puse en pie de un salto y baje una vez mas para terminar de recoger la casa.

Comencé por la cocina, ya que era la que mas necesitaba de una limpieza a fondo, pues la estufa era un asco, comenzaba a crearse de ese sarro permanente que no se puede quitar ni con una bomba atómica de detergentes, luego estaba el refrigerador, que sinceramente comenzaba a oler muy mal, de allí seguían las alacenas, donde los trastes amenazaban con caerse de un momento al otro por que estaban todos amontonados; y finalmente la barra desayunadora estaba tan repleta de cosas que parecía cualquier cosa menos una barra desayunadora.

Bote el aire desesperada, pues no encontraba por donde empezar, me gire de un lado a otro pero la verdad todo era igual de difícil, así que me decidí por iniciar lavando los trastes que Esme había dejado sucios.

Abrí el grifo y regule el agua para que estuviera tibia y mientras lavaba cazuelas, topers, platos y cubiertos mi mente volaba a imaginar como iría mi fiesta. Y cuando menos lo esperaba había terminado con los trastes. Me enjuague las manos y tome un trapo para comenzar a secarlos, y cuando iba a guardarlos me encontré de nuevo con la torre de trastes a punto de caer, así que decidí continuar con eso, pero antes necesitaba algo de musica.

Subi corriendo a mi cuarto por mi Ipod y las bocinas de este, regrese rápidamente y conecte mi Ipod a las bocinas y seleccione el album "the open door" de Evanescence. Subí al volumen máximo y me comencé sacar los trastes al tiempo que cantaba las canciones de Amy Lee a lo máximo que daba mi voz.

- Alice, tu musica me da miedo – dijo Bella cuando llego, había terminado ya con los trastes y estaba limpiando la estufa mientras en mi Ipod sonaba "Swan Lake" de Dark Moor.

- vamos Bella, no seas ridícula si solo es el lago de los cisnes. - me mofe y ella rodó los ojos.

- si, ya note que es el lago de los cisnes, pero no se de todos modos me da miedo – gruño y se recargo contra la aun sucia barra desayunadora.

- ¿quieres que ponga musica que realmente te dará miedo? - pregunte y me saque los guantes de goma.

- yo no... - intento decir y yo chasque la lengua.

- ahora te aguantas – dije y le saque la lengua mientras tomaba mi Ipod.

Puse el álbum "Schattenspiel" de Lacrimosa y la canción "Dem Ende Entgegen" hizo que los ojos de Bella casi se salieran de sus cuencas.

- ¿te gusta? - le pregunte con una risa burlona, a la que ella respondió rodando los ojos.

- mejor dime en que quieres que te ayude.

- humm... ve limpiando la barra desayunadora – le dije al tiempo que volvía a ponerme los guantes de hule.

Varias limpiezas, manchas y bolsas de basura después la cocina se veía... humm... por lo menos estaba decente. De allí nos pasamos a la sala, aspiramos la alfombra sacudimos los tapetes, desempolvamos las figurillas de porcelana de Esme y aporreamos los sillones para liberarlos de bichos y de tierra, lo cual nos hizo volver a limpiar casi todo por el polvadero que salio.

- creo que debimos haber hecho esto primero – dijo entre toces Bella.

Me habría arrancado el cabello de desesperación si su comentario no me hubiera ocasionado reírme y aspirar un montón de polvo.

- ¿en serio crees eso Bella?. Woow, es sorprendente – exclame con doloroso sarcasmo y Bella se puso roja como jitomate.

- esta bien ya entendí, no era necesario el sarcasmo – replico avergonzada y yo me reí aun mas.

- bueno, limpiemos esto de nuevo y vallamos después a la parte de arriba. - clonclui al tiempo que iba a la cocina por un vaso de agua.

Cuando finalmente terminamos de limpiar la sala decoramos la planta baja con escarcha falsa, campanillas doradas, imágenes de Santa Claus, extensiones de luces de colores y uno que otro ramillete de muérdago, la casa se veía sensacional y yo me puse feliz a dar de saltos.

- nos quedo hermoso Bells – dije abrazando a Bella y ella me miro raro.

- ¿que? - le pregunte alzando los hombros y ella rodó los ojos.

- ¿Bells?, No inventes Alice ese apodo no...

- tu me pusiste Al, - la interrumpí - así que ahora va a aguantarte – le saque la lengua y me fui corriendo al segundo piso.

Aun no había llegado al segundo piso ni Bella había terminado de gritarme cosas cuando sono el timbre y Bella fua a abrir a regañadientes mientras yo bajaba de nuevo los escalones.

- valla Bella, ¿esa es tu ropa de fiesta? Debo decir que es bastante interesante, aunque ¿no te parece que es algo tarde para el Hallowen? - la voz burlesca de Jacob hizo que Bella bufara y se largara pisando fuerte.

- eres un idiota Black – le grito cuando estaba al pie de la escalera.

Yo me reí ante las estupideces de ambos y luego fui a la puerta donde aun se encontraba Jacob de pie y recargado contra el marco de la puerta. Al parecer el ya llevaba la ropa que usaría en la fiesta, pues iba mejor arreglado que lo normal, llevaba una camisa a manga larga negra de botones blancos, un pantalón de vestir gris y unos tenis negros, tenia un gusto decente para mezclar la ropa debía concedérselo.

- y bien, ¿ya llego? - pregunte emocionada y el hizo un gesto falso de dolor.

- ¿así es como me recibes?, ¿ni siquiera un hola Alice? - rodé los ojos ante esto, era un idiota.

- no te hagas el gracioso conmigo Black y mejor contestame – le dije recargándome en la pared junto a el.

- bueno, no te enojes y respecto a tu pregunta, no, no ah llegado, aunque la verdad no creo que tarden – dijo sonriendo.

- maldición, espero que no tarden, por que no pasas y te sientas a... no se ver tele o algo así, es que aun tengo que arreglar el piso de arriba, bañarme, cambiarme y darle algo de ropa decente a Bella – dije entre risas y el se encogió de hombros.

- de acuerdo, pero si necesitas algo de ayuda allá arriba, yo podría ayudarte – dijo en un tono algo meloso nada propio de Jacob Black, por lo que me limite a mirarlo extrañada unos segundos antes de rodar los ojos.

- mejor me apuro o se me hará tarde – dije y sin mas me fui al segundo piso.

Ojala Jacob no estuviera de raro toda la fiesta, o de verdad tendríamos problemas.

Entre a mi habitación y me encontré con Bella sentada en mi cama con la cabeza recargada en la pared y mirando con la mirada perdida en algún punto del techo.

- Bells, ¿tenemos que recoger aquí recuerdas? - dije en tono desesperado, pues el tiempo se acaba y aun faltaban un montón de cosas por hacer.

- si, humm... ¿que recogemos primero? - pregunto y yo me encogí de hombros.

- supongo que podemos empezar por mi habitación luego vamos a la de Edward, la de mis padres y las que faltan ¿no? - dije y Bella me miro con una amplia sonrisa en los labios.

- ¿entraremos a la habitación de Edward? - juro que la habría tirado de las escaleras si no tuviera una fiesta que organizar y muy poco tiempo. Pero a veces Bella se pasaba de ridícula, lo único que encontraría en el cuarto de Edward serian condones, lubricantes y no se que tantas estupideces que le bajarían los ánimos y por que no las ganas de vivir.

- si, si, lo que sea – fue mi respuesta al tiempo que me alejaba de ella para ir por la aspiradora al cuarto de servicio.

Al igual que en el primer piso Bella y yo hicimos un perfecto equipo recogiendo y en menos de 3 horas terminamos, por lo que solo nos quedaba arreglarnos.

- y bien, ¿tienes ya listo lo que vas a ponerte? - le pregunte a Bella cuando estábamos tiradas en mi cama y ella se encogió de hombros.

- si, eso creo – respondió.

- humm... pues yo creo que no, así que te adelantare mi regalo de navidad – dije poniéndome en pie y dando unos cuantos saltitos fui por el vestido y las zapatillas que le había comprado a Bella en Seattle la semana pasada que había ido con Edward en su auto. Y como el se quedo allá fui yo quien condujo de regreso.

- ¿de que hablas? ¿Que es eso? - señalo la bolsa en mis manos y yo sonreí.

- pues tu regalo boba – dije en tono de "obvio" y ella rodó los ojos.

- ¿en serio me compraste algo? - pregunto incrédula y yo rodé los ojos.

- pues a menos que creas que Jacob o a cualquier otro Quileute le quede, supongo que es tuyo – me mofe y ella corrió a abrazarme y como no la pude ambas caímos al piso.

- diablos Bella, ¿quieres romperme un hueso antes de la fiesta o que? - pregunte cuando me ponía en pie y me sobaba la parte de mi trasero que había detenido mi caída.

- perdoname pero no pude evitar emocionarme – se disculpo al tiempo que sacaba de la bolsa el blusón blanco y gris destelleante y los mayones grises que le había comprado, su mirada era de fascinación y cuando saque de mi armario sus botas negras de tacón alto brinco de la emoción.

- Alice, nunca eh tenido ropa tan genial, debió costarte una fortuna, no debiste, peor rayos muchas gracias – grito y de nuevo me abrazo.

- es genial que te gustara y el dinero que mas da Carlisle y Esme no hacen mas que crear dinero, es lo único que les importa así que esta bien – dije encogiéndome de hombros y por una vez Bella no me reprendió como lo hacia siempre que hablaba mal de ellos.

- ¿que ropa usaras tu? - pregunto en su lugar y yo sonreí.

- espera a verla, va a encantarte – le dije mientras iba a mi armario por mi ropa nueva, la saque de la bolsa y le mostré mi blusa amarilla con negro, gris y rojo de calavera, mis pantalones atubados negros con manchones estilo cloro blancos y la chaqueta rockera que llevaría encima.

- valla, esta súper ¿y que botas usaras? - pregunto con interés a lo que yo respondí con un encogimiento de hombros y una sonrisa malvada antes de decir:

- mis Dr. Martin por supuesto – canturree y señale las botas en mi zapatero, Bella se sorprendió pero no dijo nada mas sobre el tema.

- creo que deberíamos arreglarnos, los chicos no tardaran en venir y aun tenemos que ponernos despampanantes – dije tomando mi toalla. - ah, por cierto usa el baño del cuarto de Edward, el de mis papas es un poco resbaladizo, y has el favor de no masturbarte con su shampoo – bromee y ella me miro ceñuda.

- vamos no me veas así era un chiste – le dije encogiéndome de hombros y ella sacudió la cabeza antes de salir del cuarto.

Que idiota, enojarse por algo así, tampoco es como si Bella no quisiera acostarse con Edward y además es lo que Edward esta intentando, no me extrañaría nada que intentara algún movimiento hoy.

Me di una ducha rápida y me vestí con prisas, pues abajo el timbre había sonado unas cuantas veces así que me calce las botas y maquille con prisas para luego ir a ver a Bella, quien estaba dando los últimos detalles a su maquillaje y bajamos juntas.

- valla, al fin bajan, creímos que no vendrían jamas – dijo Paul de malos modos, en mi sala estaban sentados Paul, Quil, Embry, Jared y Jacob, estaban todos aburridos y Jake hacia zapping en la tv, pero en cuanto nos vio apago la tele y sonrío.

- no exageren no ah de hacer mucho que llegaron ¿o si? - pregunte alzando una ceja desafiante y los Quileutes se rieron, bueno todos menos Quil.

- bueno, como sea pero donde están esas chicas universitarias que prometiste Alice – dijo cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. Bote el aire ruidosamente antes de responder.

- Quil, te dije que vendrían ¿acaso desconfías de mi?. Edward ah ido por ellas en su Volvo – dije rodando los ojos.

- ¿y van a caber todas en el Volvo de tu hermano? - pregunto Embry.

- diablos no lo se, probablemente se traigan el Auston Martin de Edward también y... por dios Paul que asco – dije cuando Paul escupió el refresco del que estaba tomando.

- ¿Auston Martin?, ¿ tu hermano además de un Volvo tiene un Auston Martin?. No puedo creerlo, el debe ser un mimado. - antes de que pudiera responder algo Bella se me adelanto diciendo un montón de estupideces en defensa de Edward.

- valla Alice, tu hermano si que es afortunado – dijo Embry alzando ambas cejas tanto que casi se perdían entre su melena café.

- Alice, lo que me encargaste llego hace mas de una hora, ¿quieres tomar algo ahora? - pregunto Jacob y yo asentí con la cabeza feliz y emocionada de poder tener alcohol hasta hartarme.

- donde esta Jake, tengo que evaluar que tan bueno eres consiguiendo alcohol – dije conteniendo las ganas de reírme y Jacob sonrío mientras iba a la cocina.

- hay de todo un poco, tequila, Ron, Vodka, tu pide y yo te sirvo – dijo cuando llegamos a la cocina y el abría una hielera con un montón de botellas de diferentes, sonreí con autosuficiencia, pues después de todo esto iba a ser genial.

- sorprendeme con tu elección Black – le dije sentándome en la barra.

- muy bien, veremos si te gusta esto – dijo sacando una botella negra con un emblema rojo y destapándola rápidamente.

El timbre sonó en ese momento y no se quien llego abrió la puerta, pero cuando Jacob me estaba dando mi bebida servida en una copa Seth irrumpió en la cocina.

- Alice, feliz cumpleaños – dijo alargándome una pequeña caja rectangular y adornada con un papel de regalo de pinitos verdes y estrellas plateadas mientras con la mirada fulminaba a Jacob.

- gracias Seth, que gran detalle de tu parte – dije incomoda, pues que recordara a la única a quien le había dicho de mi cumpleaños había sido a Bella, pero seguramente ella le contó. Fui por la caja y de paso Seth aprovecho para darme un fuerte abrazo que me dejo sin aire.

- ¿es tu cumpleaños Alice? - pregunto Jacob aun con mi bebida en su mano, fui por ella y asentí con la cabeza al tiempo que la tomaba.

- en realidad es dentro de una semana, pero como no haré nada yo... -

- pudiste habérmelo dicho, así te habría traído algo – dijo y Seth a mi lado estallo en carcajadas.

- pobre Jackie, se quedo como el tonto del cuento – se mofo y Jacob le dedico una mirada cargada de odio.

- dejen de pelear, parecen niños pequeños, ya maduren – bufe, me bebí lo que quedaba en mi vaso y luego me fui de la cocina aun mosqueada por la actitud del par de idiotas que estaba en mi cocina.

- En la sala todo seguía tal cual se había quedado cuando me fui, todos estaban sentados, aburridos y mosqueados, así que comencé a desesperarme, pues esta definitivamente no era mi idea para una gran fiesta.

- ¿quieren que juguemos a algo? - pregunte cuando me senté en el sillón de dos plazas entre Jared y Embry.

- humm... no estoy seguro Alice, después de todo... - el timbre interrumpió la perorata de Jared y yo rogué por que fueran Edward y sus amigas, así que corrí por la sala hasta llegar a la puerta y al abrirla me lleve una gran decepcion, pues no estaban ni Edward ni sus amigas, solo era Sam que venia con una chica morena de cabello negro y casi tan corto como el mio, solo que ella era alta de piel rojiza cono la de los Quileutes y además llevaba un tatuaje en el hombro. Llevaba una blusa blanca rayoneada y con varios signos de peace & love y un pantalón de esos rasgados. Tenia un no se que, que se me hacia realmente familiar, así que decidí preguntarle a Sam quien era.

- Que tal Sam, ¿como estas?. Humm... ¿quien es tu amiga eh? - hice que mi voz sonara como si fuera su conquista para no verme como vieja cotilla.

- hola Alice, ¿como va todo?. Ella es Leah Clearwater y bueno, como recién llego a pasar las vacaciones aquí, decidí invitarla a venir, no te importa ¿o si? - pregunto, pero en realidad no pude responderle, pues el nombre "Leah Clearwater" seguía atorado en mi garganta.

- yo... yee... si, genial, humm... un gusto Leah – balbucee como boba hasta que finalmente pude dar una frase levemente coherente.

- valla chica te encuentras bien, pareciera como si acabaras de ver un fantasma – comento Leah y yo sentí las tripas pesadas, pues si yo hubiera visto un fantasma en especifico, seguramente no tendría esa expresión en el rostro, dado que estaba enamorada de el. Trague pesado y me quede con la mirada perdida unos segundos hasta que unas luces me deslumbraron.

Alce la vista y me encontré con el volvo y el Auston Martin de Edward y solo entonces pude salir de ese momento de ensoñación.

- estoy bien, ahora tengo que ir a ver algo, así que me voy – dije y me escabullí entre los dos para poder llegar hasta Edward y sus amigas.

- Con un demonio Edward, ¿por que llegas tan tarde? - le grite por encima de la musica de sus autos.

- ah, vamos hermanita no seas una maldita perra esta noche, traje lo que me pediste ¿no?, ahora trata de ser feliz con eso y listo – dijo alzando una ceja y con esa estúpida sonrisa de lado.

- eres un malnacido Edward – le gruñí y el se rió.

- pues dado que tu eres la que tiene la estatura realmente ridícula creo que la que tuvo problemas al nacer fue otra – dijo y sin mas entro a la casa.

Sus amigas iban entrando a la casa y yo me quede boquiabierta ante la variedad de tipas que trajo, pues había desde una chica de cabello rubio con mechas rosas, otra exactamente igual a ella pero que en lugar de mechas rojas llevaba mechas azules, luego estaba una de cabello negro y lacio hasta la cintura, otra de cabello rubio café ondulado y la que mas llamaba la atención era una flacucha y de cabello naranja.

"Cuanto plástico a mi alrededor, espero no ser alérgica" pensé una vez adentro, donde todos los Quileutes ya estaban dando de saltos de felicidad.

- valla Alice, después de todo la espera valió la pena, ¿has visto a esas del pelo rubio y con mechas?. ¡Son gemelas!. El sueño de todo hombre es liarse con unas gemelas. - chillo estúpidamente Quil. Sacudí la cabeza de un lado a otro y el corrió a por sus gemelas.

Estaba enfermo, mas que cualquier otro hombre lo suyo no era normal, si no que estaba verdaderamente enfermo.

-¿has visto a Bella por algún sitio hermanita?. Creo que ella y yo tenemos unos asuntos pendientes – dijo Edward llegando a mi lado y al finalizar la oración me guiño un ojo.

- ¿de que asunto hablas Edward? - le pregunte con el ceño fruncido y el rodó los ojos.

- vamos Alice, sabes de que diablos hablo, no creerás que cumplí tus malditos favores de traer chicas y no decirle nada de esto a mama solo por que si, merezco una buena recompensa y solo Bella me lo puede dar – dijo obviamente con doble sentido y sentí ganas de vomitar.

- eres un cerdo, alejate de mi – gruñí y fui a la cocina por algo de beber. Pero me detuve en la puerta al encontrarme a Jacob siendo acosado por la chica de pelo naranja y el al parecer no encontraba que hacer o a donde mirar, así que me escondí a lado del refrigerador para espiarlos.

- ...ro esos idiotas no saben nada ¿verdad? - decía la chica que al parecer ya estaba bastante tomada.

- si, quizá, pero supongo que tu novio sabe que estas aquí ¿no? - replicaba el y ella solo sacudía la cabeza con tal fuerza que un poco del tequila de su vaso le cayo encima.

- el no tiene idea Jake, por eso cuando a media noche quiera visitarme se encontrara con que no estoy en todo Seattle – dijo y después de eso soltó un hipido y una carcajada realmente extraños.

- sabes tal vez el tiene motivos para enojarse, si te ah visto con esa chica drogadicta y encima tu pasas días sin contener tu depresión y sin comer puede que... ¿estas despierta?. Vanessa, oye... - la chica que se había recargado en la barra ahora estaba dormida, aproveche ese momento para entrar y reírme de Jacob.

- valla, eres muy malo si la chica se emborracho y se durmió sin darte tiempo a que le metieras mano – dije y Jacob soltó sin querer su vaso, el cual se hizo añicos en el suelo.

- Alice, ¿estabas escuchando?. Humm... ella solo me contaba que no quería ningún ligue en realidad que había venido únicamente por que su mejor amiga Kate la trajo, por que ella acababa de terminar con su novio hace una semana, pero que ella aun lo amaba y que había intentado darle celos con una tipa lesbiana y drogadicta y el ni siquiera se preocupo, por eso esta aquí y dice que tiene como 4 días sin comer, únicamente bebiendo y llorando por el.

- valla, menuda chica dramática – dije alzando la ceja y ella soltó un sonoro ronquido entonces.

- en fin, por que no me sirves algo Black, y por cierto ¿no has visto a Bella? - pregunte volteando a todas partes.

- supongo que esta en algún rincón escondida, no le hizo nada de gracia ver entrar a Leah y después a Edward rodeado de mujeres como si fuera algún rey o algo así. Así que se escabullo. - me explico y yo sacudí la cabeza.

- iré a buscarla, aun no se muy bien que... - sujeto mi mano cuando estaba por irme y yo me interrumpí y voltee a verlo.

- que te pasa Black, debo ir con Bella y... -

- Alice, ella estará bien, además ya tengo tu bebida – dijo soltando mi mano y dándome un vaso de Vodka con coca-cola.

- Gracias por la bebida Jake, pero en serio debo ir por Bella – dije y sin mas me puse en pie antes de que Jacob intentara detenerme.

- ¡¿Bella?, ¡¿Bella? - iba gritando yo por todos lados y por encima de la musica que estaba altisima y hacia retumbar los vidrios de la casa.

Después de un largo rato buscándola hasta debajo de los muebles al fin la encontré. Y estaba nada mas y nada menos que con el idiota de Edward, este la abrazaba de la cintura con una mano y con la otra le acariciaba la pierna e iba subiendo la mano cada vez mas y mas y mas, mientras que las manos de Bella se encontraban una en el pecho de Edward y la otra en su cabello, y sus labios... ugh, por dios pero si se estaban tragando vivos, pude ver sus leguas mezclarse varias veces.

Sacudí la cabeza de un lado a otro hasta que conseguí tranquilizarme un poco y luego fui por Bella, técnicamente se la arrebata a Edward como si el fuera una asquerosa sanguijuela.

- Alice, me haces daño... auch... ¿que ocurre? - gimoteaba ella mientras la llevaba casi a rastras hasta la cocina.

- ocurre que estabas casi follando con Edward allí, el no va a detenerse si tu no lo haces Bella, así que dime si realmente es lo que quieres me quito de problemas de estarte cuidando y si no, entonces no dejare que se te acerque, por que lo conozco bien y... -

- no lo se Al, se que esto no esta bien, ni siquiera es mi novio, pero maldición en realidad me pone caliente, no tienes una idea de cuan mojadas están mis bragas en este momento y todo es su culpa, además... -

- ya, ya, callate ¿quieres?, creaste en mi una asquerosa imagen mental, necesitare sosa para borrarla – gruñí, pues total si ella no se cuidaba el coño yo tampoco tenia por que hacerlo, muy su vida.

tome una botella de Vodka de la hielera y luego saque dos vasos de la alacena. Busque a mi alrededor intentando ver donde narices se había metido Jacob, necesitaba una de sus bebidas, quizá finalmente se había largado a follar con la tal Vanessa.

- donde rayos esta Jake – gruñí sirviendo Vodka en los dos vasos y dándole uno a Bella de malos modos.

- que ocurre Alice, ¿acaso quieres verlo? O solo no quieres que una lagartona te lo quite – le escupí encima el Vodka y comencé a toser ante su estúpido comentario. ¿acaso se volvió loca? Yo solo necesito a Jacob para que me prepare bebidas. Abrí la boca para decirle esto a Bella una vez que me hube controlado, pero un carraspeo a mis espaldas me interrumpió y Bella se rió como boba.

- Jake, que bueno que llegas, sabias que el Vodka sabe malísimo cuando... -

- muérdago – ¿en serio me había interrumpido para decir esa estupidez?. Rodé los ojos desesperada y pregunte.

- ¿de que coño hablas? - se encogió de hombros y señalo el techo, del cual pendían mis adornos navideños y... si, efectivamente había allí un ramillete de muérdago.

- no seguirás esas bobadas ¿o si? - pregunte al borde de la risa al imaginarme a mi besando a Jacob, ni que fuera que.

- no, como crees, yo solo... -

- ¿ahora a donde se largo Bella? - gruñí furiosa y casi me arranco el cabello de la desesperación.

Iba a regresar al sitio donde Edward y Bella se habían estado besando antes pero Jacob me lo impidió tomándome por la cintura.

- que tienes en contra del espacio personal Black, ¿o por que siempre debes sujetarme para que no me valla? - le pregunte al borde del desmayo, el se rió como caballo y me soltó la cintura.

- es que no vale la pena Alice, si Bella se lo esta pasando bien dejala, solo estas dejando de disfrutar tu fiesta por sus estupideces – dijo Jacob recargándose en la barra desayunadora; dejándome helada, y enfurruñada.

- ¿quieres un cigarro? - pregunto cuando vio que no tenia intenciones de decir nada mas, saco la cajetilla de su pantalón y me ofreció uno.

Bote el aire y rodé los ojos a modo de rendición.

- bien, pero vallamos afuera por que si Esme llega a detectar el olor a tabaco aquí dentro seguro me mata.

Jacob asintió con la cabeza y me siguió afuera. Una vez que pasamos el mar de gente que bailaba o se besaba desenfrenada, salimos al frío aire de la noche, menos mal el porche tenia un largo tejaban y la tormenta que afuera caía no nos mojaba.

- ahora si, dame un cigarro pronto o voy a congelarme aquí afuera – grite por encima del ruido de la lluvia. Mientras me sentaba en la banca de madera que se encontraba junto a la ventana.

- claro Alice, aquí tienes – alargo la cajetilla una vez mas y yo tome uno de los cigarros, luego el se acerco a mi con un encendedor e hizo un capullo con sus manos para que el viento no apagara la débil llama.

Inhale profundamente para encender el cigarrillo y cuando el humo inundo mis pulmones me sentí volar, pues era justo lo que necesitaba, un poco de tabaco en mi interior y dejaba de importarme toda la mierda que era mi vida.

- ¿que tal te sientes ahora? - pregunto Jake luego de que le diera varias profundas inhalaciones al cigarrillo con los ojos cerrados y expulsando el humo por la nariz de lo mas relajada.

- mucho mejor – respondí con una sonrisa boba y abrí los ojos.

Al principio me costo algo de trabajo enfocar bien a Jake, pero al final pude hacerlo y volví a fumar de mi cigarrillo, al cual sorprendente ya solo le quedaba un poco.

- vas algo rápido no ¿crees Alice?

- hay no, ya empezó el Jacob preocupon – gruñí y el solo negó con la cabeza y vino a sentarse a mi lado.

- solo me preocupo, pero en fin, ¿te eh dicho lo linda que estas esta noche? - pregunto y yo lo mire con el entrecejo fruncido y una mueca.

- si, cuando llegaste, creo... humm... de cualquier modo no es mi intención verme linda, si no intimidante – bromee y el al parecer no comprendió pero de todos modos se rió.

- ¿olvidalo quieres? - sugerí y Jacob se encogió de hombros.

Di una ultima estocada al cigarrillo y lance la colilla lejos.

- creo que iré dentro Jake, sinceramente me estoy congelando – dije y sin mas entre a la casa.

Estaba un poco mareada por tanto tomar y por haberme fumado el cigarrillo en tiempo récord, así que me costo algo de trabajo subir las escaleras para poder ir a mi cuarto por una chaqueta mas gruesa, pero cuando finalmente lo conseguí me dirigí a mi cuarto y al abrirlo di un grito de coraje, pues Edward y Bella estaban en mi cama, semi desnudos y además se seguían besuqueando asquerosamente.

"¡Yo los mato!, ¡yo los mato!". Pensé con furia

- ¡¿se puede saber que chingados hacen en mi cuarto? - grite y Bella se separo de Edward al instante y toda la piel descubierta que tenia se le puso color rojo.

- cielos, lo siento Al, yo... nosotros... -

- a follar a otro lado maldita sea, parecen conejos – chille y Bella se me quedo viendo con los ojos como plato y Edward sonrío.

- si, iremos a otro cuarto hermanita, si quieres este para ustedes, a mi no me importa, si follando se te quita esa cara de bruja que te cargas bien – dijo entre risas y yo no comprendí nada de su estúpido comentario hasta que voltee en dirección a la que Edward veía y me encontré con Jacob.

Edward salio de la habitación y llevaba a Bella tomada de la mano, ella me dedico una sonrisa antes de salir y yo rodé los ojos.

- ¿que rayos haces aquí tu? - gruñí cuando Jacob entro tras de mi a la habitación.

- Yo... me preocupe cuando te metiste así a la casa y... bueno la verdad no se – respondió mientras se iba acercando a mi y con cada paso que el daba yo retrocedía dos.

- que te ocurre Black, que mosca te... - no pude decir nada mas, pues en ese momento choque con la pared, Jacob elimino el espacio entre nosotros y unió sus labios a los mios.

Me besaba con desesperación y mientras tanto sus manos me sostenían una de la espalda y la otra de la barbilla, yo estaba inmóvil, pues tenia el cerebro demasiado embotado para poder coordinar algún pensamiento. Pero cuando su viscosa lengua se intento abrir paso en mis labios yo lo aparte con mis manos y el muy idiota mal interpreto mis acciones y me comenzó a besar el cuello al tiempo que comenzaba a quitarme la chaqueta.

- ¡basta! - grite y le di una patada, en la espinilla.

- ¡ah!, que ocurre – chillo el mientras se sobaba la espinilla y me miraba ceñudo.

- que haces imbécil, como te atreves a besarme – gruñí y juro que si hubiera sido mas grande y poderosa lo habría asesinado.

- pues, no lo se solo te besaba, creí que te gustaba – se defendió y yo lo vi como si repentinamente su cabeza hubiese sido reemplazada por 5 enormes serpientes.

- ¿por que habría de gustarme que me babearas la cara y además el cuello tarado? - dije con ácido en la voz y el se rasco la cabeza confundido.

- es que tu... yo... ¿no te gusto? - pregunto como idiota.

- no, claro que no me gustas, ¿que te ah hecho creer semejante estupidez?.

- bueno, en la cocina Bella y tu estaban hablando y... bueno creí que te gustaba, además siempre me escoges a mi, por sobre Seth, es a mi a quien llamas y a quien escuchas, realmente creí que te gustaba y sabes que... no importa, si te gusto o no, por que tu realmente me gustas y maldición de haberlo sabido jamas habría dejado que esto llegara tan lejos, pero... – se acerco a mi nuevamente y yo quise estrellarlo contra la pared de cara. - tal vez tu... en serio ¿no causo ninguna reacción en tu cuerpo? - pregunto y de nuevo me acorralo contra la pared.

- de que hablas Jacob, claro que no, ya te dije que no me gustas – replique intentando alejarme de el.

- si, pero no siempre es necesario querer a una persona para... hum... tu sabes no, ¿acaso siempre que lo has hecho, a sido con alguien a quien amas?. - mis ojos se abrieron como platos ante sus ridiculeces.

- ¡¿de que diablos hablas Jacob? - bufe y aparte sus manos de mi cara, pues acababa de sostenerme el rostro entre sus manos.

- Alice, sabes perfectamente de que hablo, de tener sexo, ¿siempre lo haces solo con chicos que te gustan?, ¿acaso nunca has intentado con alguien que solo... no lo se con alguien que esta cerca y que siente algo serio por ti?. - solté un bufido de indignación. quien diablos cree que Jacob que soy, Lady Gaga, Rihanna o Madona, o por que madres creía que yo me había metido con alguien y bajo las circunstancias que el decía, no era mas que un idiota.

- no seas pendejo Jacob yo jamas lo eh hecho – gruñí con asco. y el sonrío, maldito imbécil.

- vamos Alice, no te des de inocente conmigo, te conozco y...- se quedo como estúpido buscando en su diminuto cerebro como continuar - ¡ah! rayos has hecho un montón de locuras durante toda tu vida como es que eso...- se interrumpió entonces y se encogió de hombros.

- pues no Jacob no lo eh hecho y por nada del mundo lo haré contigo has entendido ahora largo de aquí – gruñi y me quite finalmente de su agarre con un empujón.

- no te creo Alice, mejor dime si realmente no quieres nada, - dijo jalándome del hombro una vez mas. - pero no intentes engañarme con eso, por que es realment..

- ya basta Jacob, dije que me soltaras. No es ninguna broma te digo la verdad y quiero que me sueltes. Además, estoy enamorada de alguien mas - aleje mi mano de el.

pude percibir entonces un brillo de ira en su rostro y sentí en mi interior que comenzaba a ganar esta ridícula guerra.

- ¿Que?, no puedo creerlo, quien es el idiota que... - rechino los dientes y su mirada era la de un loco psicópata.

- no es ningún idiota Jacob y no es de tu incumbencia - gruñí y salí de la habitación dejándolo con la cara de poker, pero casi al segundo siguiente se recompuso para salir tras de mi y estaba por jalarme una vez mas del brazo cuando un extraño ventarrón de aire lo impulso hacia atrás.

- ¿que ocurre aqui?, ¡basta! - chillo el.

yo solo tenia una lógica explicación para ello, pero no sabia si debía o no decir algo, estaba entre asustada, sorprendida y enojada.

- es Jasper, hace eso por que lo hiciste enojar idiota – respondí, pues sabia bien que era el.

No había terminado yo de hablar cuando Jacob comenzó a gritar y a sacudir la cabeza como si tuviera algo sobre el que le impidiera ver por donde pisaba. Y lo peor es que cada vez se acercaba mas al borde de las escaleras.

- ¡Jacob no! - grite y el ventarrón se detuvo entonces, y el se quedo quieto, muy quieto.

- alejate de las escaleras – chille y el con la respiración entrecortada me miro extrañado y aterrado.

La musica de la fiesta se había apagado y podía sentir los ojos de todos sobre mi.

- Jake no te... – me acerque unos pasos a el, pero el retrocedió los cinco pasos que lo mantenían lejos de las escaleras y aun cuando me estire para intentar jalarlo de la playera no alcance a detenerlo y cayo de espaldas. rodó varios tramos de escalera, hasta el escalón largo que se encontraba a la mitad de esta.

Baje entonces las escaleras corriendo y todo lo que a mi alrededor había estado en silencio hasta hacia un momento ahora solo era un mar de murmullos, que por supuesto ignore y cuando llegue a Jake, que gracias a dios solo se había golpeado y no había perdido la conciencia. Sam y Embry me impidieron llegar hasta el.

- alejate cara pálida – gruño Sam al tiempo que Embry ayudaba a Jake a ponerse en pie y este chillo cuando tuvo que apoyarse en su pie derecho.

- Jake estas... -

- joder chica ¿no has hecho suficiente ya?, has nos un favor a todos y alejate de el. – dijo Sam echándome unos ojos de furia que me hicieron retroceder.

Me gire a ver a mi alrededor y todos me veían de la misma manera que Sam, excepto por unos cuanto que además me veían con miedo.

- ¡son todos unos estúpidos, largo de mi casa! – grite y sin mas corrí a encerrarme en mi cuarto, me tire en la cama y comencé a gritar una sarta de maldiciones en todos los idiomas que conocía.

Como es que deje que me pasara todo esto, yo tenia razón siempre le eh tenido, relacionarme con la gente solo ocasiona que se metan en tu vida y se hagan de prejuicios estúpidos que terminan siendo dañinos. maldita sociedad y malditos los seres humanos que la conforman.

- _Alice, ¿Estas bien? _- escuche la susurrante voz de Jasper y ante este sonido me eche a llorar.

- te necesito Jasper, abrazame por favor – dije entre lágrimas.

_- Alice no creo que..._

- Jasper, por favor, en verdad lo necesito, necesito tu abrazo, yo... yo... Te quiero. - solté de repente.

Por un momento creí que el se había ido y entonces me eche a llorar mas fuerte, pero no era así, pues repentinamente sentí sus brazos rodearme y susurrarme al oído:

-_ Alice también te quiero._

Un escalofrío mas fuerte que nunca antes me recorrió el cuerpo entero y podría jurar que mi corazón se detuvo por unos instantes ante esto._  
_

Pero aun así había algo en esas palabras que me destruía el corazón en mil pedazos, ya que el no lo entendía, no comprendía lo que en realidad sentía, que lo amaba, mas que a nada, mas que a nadie. aun mas que a mi misera vida y muy por encima de mi familia, solo con el era yo. solo con el estaba segura, solo el era mi mundo y todo lo que en el hay.

Lo decidí justo entonces, el tenia que saber de una vez por todas lo que sentía realmente por el y si después de eso decidía irse para siempre, al menos se lo

habría dicho. No podía continuar sin saberlo eso era seguro.

Asi que, Tome aire profundamente y con la voz de los mas cargada de nervios dije:

- Jasper, hay algo muy importante que debo decirte - en mi garganta se creo un terrible nudo luego de decir eso, es como si mi cuerpo se negara a que mi voz expresara lo que mi corazon me gritaba.

- también yo tengo que decirte algo importante, así que habla tu primero – respondió. y me sentí morir, no sabia que era, pero su tono de voz me hacia saber que era tan o mas grave que lo que yo iba a decirle.

tenia el corazón en un hilo, pero debía decírselo, tenia que hacerlo, justo hoy. Justo ahora.

* * *

Que opinan?

ah valido la pena la espera?

que creen que le dira a ella Japer?

cual sera su reaccion ante lo que Alice va a decir?

cambiara algo entre ellos?

y que pasara el lunes siguiente cuando Alice valla a la escuela luego de lo sucedido en la fiesta?

se complicara mas esta locura?

respuesta a esas preguntas y muchas mas en el adelanto (que espero esta vez si poder dejalo) el miercoles y en el next cap el sabado siguiente *juar juar juar* -Rayos y relampagos-.

ahora respondo sus RR:

**princesaamy**: si, realmente seria graciosos hehehe, pero como has leido en este cap, muchas cosas salieron de ser simples suposisiones, a hechos reales hehe y todo como siempre a la pobre Alice le salio de cabeza hehe. y respecto a donde anda Jazz, dejemos que sea su susurrante voz la que responda esa cuestion ;D gracias por el RR. nos leemos prontoo.

**ZaryAliceVulturiSalvatore**: si se entero y ahora alguien mas se va a enterar de ellos hehehe, todo se pone color de hormiga asi que... nos leemos en el prox y gracias por tu RR.

**sophia18**: Gracias por el RR, nos leemos pronto y espero te encantara el cap!.

**Mel-tts-VS-HP**: hermanaaaaaa voy a asesinarteeeeeeeee ok nott n_n'. ojala te cures prontoo, aunque probablemente ya estes sana sanota ehehe, pero bueno sister, espero te encantara el cap!... nos leemos prontito!.

**maryroxy**: Ai Emma? amm y quien es ella? hehehe, descuida que ahora la cuestion ya no es la fiesta de piyamas, si no lo que ocurrira despues de la desastroza fiesta hehee, hagan sus apuestas señoritas hehe. miles de gracias por el RR! nos leemos pronto!.

**satorichiva**: Valla que se desquitaron y mucho mas que un poco hehehe y que si las tensiones van a subir hahaha, claro que lo haran, aunque bueno, quien sabe si solo seran Seth y Jacob hehe. mil gracias por el RR!. nos leemos prontoo.

**nelly-bello-cullen**: ya no encuentro de que otra manera disculparme por todas mis burradas, pero me encanta que te encanten mis stories y tu siempre has sido y seras de las chicas que me levantan los animos hasta el cielo. mil gracias por tus RR!. ns leemos prontoo.

**Aredhel Isile: **si, creo que te encanta mi story hehehe, eso me pone a mi muuuuchooo muuuy feliz hehehe. y claro que esos dos tenian que tener una pelea hahaha. bueno nos leemos prontoo.. y mil gracias por tu RR!.

**MarieCullenM**: estuvo largisimo, pero creo que este lo estuvo mas hehehe y creo que ahora tendras mil y una dudas mas no? hehehe y por tu review anterior me atrevo a decir que amaste el cap hahaa. mil gracias por el RR!. nos leemos prontoo!.

bueno chicas en general les agradezco a tooodas por sus RR!. en serio tambien a quie lee anonimamente. las amoo a tooodaaas!.

- AliCe Ahtziry Cullen de Whitlock!.


	15. Chapter XV: amores destructivos

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y los lugares de esta historia son propiedad de SM, su editorial y su casa productora. yo únicamente juego con sus actitudes en la mejor manera OoC.

* * *

**G~low everybody:**

**waaa un cap mas de Psicofonias hehehe, por fin el momento que estaban esperando, pero... un pequeño detallito que no todos esperaban hehehe, quieren enterarse de que es?. aqui abajo esta XD no aburro mas y las dejo con el General Jasper Whitlock y Alice Cullen. hehe**

* * *

Las psicofonias o parafonias son sonidos de procedencia desconocida. Normalmente estos sonidos no se aprecian con total claridad por lo que necesitamos escuchar las grabaciones psicofonicas en total silencio para poder apreciar su significado. El origen de los sonidos es desconocido y existen varias explicaciones. Hay quien piensa que son las voces de los muertos, voces de extraterrestres o que somos nosotros mismos quienes producimos de una forma inconsciente estos sonidos cuando estamos grabando. Pero lo único cierto es que las _psicofonias_ son sonidos aterradores, voces terroríficas que te hacen recorrer un escalofrio por todo el cuerpo infundiendo en nosotros temor y respeto hacia lo desconocido. ¿Todavía quieres escucharlas?...

Capitulo XV: amores destructivos.

- no, no se por donde empezar – dije mordiéndome el labio nerviosa.

- _si es por ese chico Jacob, en mi defensa puedo decir que no era mi intención tirarlo, solo quería asustarlo un poco y por mi culpa ahora todos creen que fuiste tu; lo lamento Alice – _se explico con tal gracia y con esa hermosa y susurrante voz suya que al instante lo perdone y olvide todos los días que me tuvo al borde de la desesperación por desaparecer de la fas de la tierra.

- te perdono Jasper, no fue asunto tuyo, en el fondo todo siempre fue mi culpa, jamas debí dejar que Jake se acercara tanto a mi, mira que creer que el me gustaba. Es tan... ridículo, tan absurdo, tan... hay no lo se sencillamente jamas andaría con Jacob – gruñí.

- _pues eso si que es una noticia para mi, por que el día que hablaste con Bella y le dijiste que estabas enamorada yo... creí que se trataba de el._

Casi me da un ataque al corazón con esas palabras, por que diablos todos creían que me gustaba ese pedazo de imbécil, inclusive Jasper lo creía, pero decidí no enojarme y mofarme de su comentario.

_- _Dime por que no me sorprende que hayas escuchado mis conversaciones con Bella, siempre eh sabido que eres algo cotilla, pero esas son conversaciones privadas Jasper – su musical risa hizo eco en mis oídos y no pude evitar suspirar.

- _lo siento, no sabia que me tenias bajo el concepto de cotilla – _respondió y ahora fue mi turno de reír.

- no es que yo te tenga bajo ese concepto, si no que tu te lo has ganado a pulso – exclame y una vez mas el rió.

- _de cualquier manera Alice, mejor por que no me dices que era eso tan importante que debías contarme, si es que no lo se ya, con eso de que soy un viejo cotilla – _su humor era tan raro, y por eso me encantaba.

- a menos que tengas el poder de leer mentes no lo creo, ya que nunca se lo eh dicho a nadie, solo lo sabemos mi subconsciente y yo – replique pensativa.

- _entonces dímelo de una vez – _susurro cerca de mi oído.

Como siempre me estremecí ante esto y decidí que antes de decirle todo lo que sentía debía hacer algo.

- te lo diré Jasper, pero antes... quiero verte – dije decidida.

- _Alice, por favor no iniciemos esta discusión nuevamente por favor – _me suplico, pero yo no me rendiría tan fácilmente.

- no es ninguna discusión Jasper – deje de sentir entonces sus manos alrededor de mi cuerpo pero aun lo sentía muy cerca de mi.

Me puse en pie de un salto con los ojos cerrados y le dije.

- tu sabrás si te vas o no General Jasper Whitlock, pero en estos momentos voy a abrir los ojos – exclame con el corazón en un hilo.

No obtuve respuesta por su parte, pero aun podía sentir esa tensión en el ambiente que me indicaba que el estaba presente.

- vo...voy a contar hasta... hasta tres – dije con dificultad y pase saliva ruidosamente – u..uno, do...dos – mi corazón estaba a punto de estallar e incluso me sentía mareada – tr...tres – suspire profundamente y lento, muy lento, lo mas lentamente posible abrí los ojos.

Me quede boquiabierta y mi respiración se agito, tuve que tallarme los ojos levemente para asegurarme que no era una alucinación e incluso me pellizque para descartar la versión de que era un sueño y como el pellizco me dolió, solo había una explicación. Era real.

En mi cama estaba sentado Jasper, su apariencia era exactamente igual a la de la fotografía suya que estaba en el ático, pero dios mio era mil veces mas sexy en persona, aunque en realidad su aspecto no era del todo corpóreo y su palidez llegaba a un extremo que me hacia preguntarme si no era transparente. Llevaba ese traje militar azul con un montón de medallas y en su rostro no había ninguna cicatriz como el dijo debía tener, pero claro eso se había quedado en el lugar de guerra, ahora era una criatura divina o algo así. Mantenía el rostro sereno y no se movía, no se había movido ni un centímetro, es mas ni siquiera respiraba, por que por supuesto que fantasma lo hace. Me golpee mentalmente ante esto y decidí que debía hacer algo.

Avance con cuidado hasta llegar a el. Debía ser tan alto, por que el estaba sentado en mi cama mientras yo estaba parada y aun así me llegaba a la altura del cuello. O una de dos o yo era demasiado enana o el estaba demasiado alto y yo demasiado enana.

Cuando llegue a su lado, no sabia muy bien que hacer, así que decidí llamar su atención, que el viera que podía verlo. Mi corazón no cabía en si de alegría, realmente podía verlo.

Alce la mano temblorosa y acaricie su mejilla. Sus ojos lentamente se abrieron y casi me desmayo ante la hermosura de ese par de ojos grises que me observaban sorprendidos y asustados.

- _Alice, tu... realmente... puedes verme – _dijo cada palabra con muchísimo cuidado y yo embebecida como estaba asentí con la cabeza.

Seguía acariciando su mejilla y el sonrío. Por dios esa sonrisa debería estar prohibida, era tan increíble, tan perfecta. Dios mio esto es un error, Jasper no es un fantasma, el es un ángel. Esa es la única explicación lógica a tan grande belleza.

- ¿_estas bien?- sacudí_ la cabeza en negativa - _¿estas... asustada? - _volví a negar con la cabeza. - ¿_que ocurre entonces? - _pregunto y yo sonreí.

Deje de acariciar su mejilla y baje mi mano por su hombro y su brazo hasta llegar a su mano, una vez que llegue a ella, la tome y la alce.

Arrugo el entrecejo tan divinamente que casi me hace reír a carcajadas, aunque creo que eso mas bien eran los nervios que estaba sintiendo.

Entrelace mis dedos con los suyos y mi sonrisa se hizo mas pronunciada, se sentía tan bien.

- _no entiendo a que quieres llegar con... - _

- Shh – me hinque frente a el y calle sus labios con mi dedo.

El me hizo caso, se cayo y me observo con la mirada pensativa.

- me pregunto si... - me mordí el labio, no encontraba manera de decir algo para continuar con lo que me proponía, así que terminantemente decidí que no me importaba, no diría nada, solo actuaria.

Tome una fuerte bocanada de aire y antes de que Jasper reaccionara a lo que me proponía reemplace mi dedo por mis labios y lo bese.

Casi pude escuchar la bomba nuclear que estallo cuando nos unimos de esta manera, pero ni aunque el mundo dependiera de ello alejaría mis labios de los suyos.

No tenia gran experiencia besando claro esta, pero si por comparar de alguna manera los labios de Jasper con los de Jacob, solo podía decir que los de Jasper eran mejores, mucho mejores, aun cuando al principio Jasper se encontraba reacio a colaborar, después de unos segundos de que mis labios lucharan contra los suyos decidió rendirse y ahora sus tersos e irreales labios se movían al compás de los mios. La sensación, esa malditamente dulce sensación en mis labios no podría describirla ni aunque me aprendiera el diccionario entero. Sencillamente era un roce suave y fuerte, corpóreo e incorpóreo, dulce y salvaje, embriagante y abrazador. Nunca me cansaría de besar estos labios.

- _Alice – _susurro Jasper contra mis labios y su aliento frío se coló por mi boca y me inundo el cuerpo entero.

- Jasper – replique y enterré mis manos en sus cabellos, estaban tan helados e inclusive podían sentirse algo húmedos.

Cuando comenzó a faltarme el aire me separe de sus labios y entre jadeos de mi parte me abrace fuertemente a el.

- _eso no ah estado bien para nada, no creo que..._

_- _Te amo Jasper – le solté antes de que continuara diciendo locuras. Claro que había estado bien, de hecho fue tan bueno que aun mi cabeza daba vueltas.

-_ ¿que has dicho? - _pregunto con los ojos desorbitados.

- lo que has oído, que te amo, que cuando le dije a Bella que estaba enamorada de alguien estaba hablado de ti, no del idiota de Jacob Black, que desde que decidiste largarte a dios sabe donde no eh dejado de pensar en ti, que haría lo que fuera por mantenerte a mi lado y no estoy hablando metafóricamente, lo digo muy muy enserio. - exclame y una vez mas me quede sin aire.

- _esto no puede ser posible, no es verdad, Alice estas muy equivocada, tu debes enamorarte de Jacob,o de Seth, yo soy un error en tu vida. - _replico desesperado.

- no lo eres Jasper, por que estas aquí, puedo oírte, puedo verte, puedo tocarte, que otra señal del destino podría esperar Jasper.

- _aun así, esto no esta bien, debes entender que no es normal, no estoy vivo y no puedes enamorarte de mi, no soy mas que una aberración, ni siquiera debería existir – _dijo con la vista clavada en el suelo.

- por que dices eso Jasper, ¿acaso... - un dolor espantoso me inundo el corazón cuando imagine por que Jasper decía eso – tu no me amas?. - las palabras salieron con dolor en ese momento, era tan claro que el no me amaba que hasta sonaba ridícula la pregunta.

- _Alice, no es... yo... debo irme.. - _esto me aterro y me abrace fuertemente a el.

- no, no lo hagas, dímelo de una vez no me hieras el corazón de esta manera, no me hagas mas sufrir, solo dime si me amas o no me amas. Dímelo de una vez – le grite al tiempo que golpeaba con mis manos su pecho.

Se quedo en silencio un momento con la mirada perdida.

- _lo siento, esto jamas debió pasar – _susurro y sin mas desapareció, se desvaneció de entre mis brazos dejándome un dolor desgarrarte en el pecho.

- no, ¡Jasper no! - grite tan fuerte como pude.

- ¡Jasper! - grite una vez mas y me puse en pie de la cama.

Me fui pateando todo a mi paso hasta llegar a la cocina. Una vez allí busque entre las botellas vacías una que aun tuviera alcohol y sin mas me la bebí, me la bebí hasta el fondo, hasta llegar a perder la razón, la voluntad y hasta la sensibilidad.

Estrelle contra la pared la botella de coraje y recoji uno de los vidrios mas grandes... ese fue el ultimo coherente pensamiento que tuve, luego todo se puso oscuro y un dolor punzante muy aparte del desgarrador ardor en mi corazón me recorría alguna parte del cuerpo, pero no era suficientemente dueña de mi cuerpo para saber que parte era esa.

- Alice, ¡ALICE! - escuche una voz en la lejanía, pero ya no era muy consiente.

En mi mente solo había vacío, soledad, desamor, todo pensamiento positivo, toda razón de seguir se había largado de mi interior, solo quedaba dolor y soledad una soledad apremiante que me impedía respirar y hacia que me doliera el cuerpo entero, como si me encontrara dentro de una trituradora o algo así.

Cuando abrí los ojos el dolor no se había ido, al menos no el de mis extremidades y mi cabeza, pero eso no fue lo que mas me sorprendió, si no el hecho de que me encontraba en una habitación de hospital con mil y un cables conectados a mi.

- ¿donde estoy? - pregunte con la cabeza dándome vueltas.

- Alice, por dios despertaste – escuche a Bella hablarme.

- si, eso creo pero... ¿por que estoy en el hospital con todos estos aparatos pegados a mi?.

No llegue a recibir mi respuesta ya que Esme entro en ese momento a la habitación.

- Bella, ¿te importaría dejarme a solas con ella unos minutos?. Tenemos mucho de que hablar.

Rodé los ojos y me lleve la mano a la cabeza, solo entonces descubrí una venda cubriéndome el brazo izquierdo desde la muñeca hasta el codo.

- que diablos es...

- Alice, seré directa, no me andaré con rodeos y espero la misma actitud por tu parte; dime ¿quien es Jasper?.

Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente ante su pregunta, ¿quien le había hablado a ella de Jasper?. Iba a asesinar a Bella si había sido ella.

- ¿Quien te hablo de el? - pregunte con la voz temblando de los nervios.

- ¿importa eso?, limitate a contestar lo que te eh preguntado – dijo seriamente y yo negué con la cabeza.

- no diré nada hasta que tu me digas quien te hablo de el, ¿o esperas que hable sin saber yo primero a que me atengo? – espete desafiante, Esme bajo la guardia entonces y se soltó a llorar.

- Nadie Alice Cullen, nadie me ah hablado de el, pero tu te hiciste cortes en el brazo izquierdo con su nombre, tomaste un vidrio y te desgarraste la piel – Tomo mi mano izquierda y la alzo ante mis ojos. - ahora dime de una maldita vez quien es Jasper, Bella no quiso decir nada, dice que son ridiculeces, que el tal Jasper no existe, dime tu entonces quien es – continuo con la voz rota pero aun con ese deje de autoridad que me hizo temblar.

- hazle caso a Bella, ella tiene razón, Jasper no es nadie – dije enfurruñada y Esme se levanto desesperada y comenzó a dar vueltas por la pequeña habitación.

- ¿es tu... novio o algo así? - pregunto ella un poco mas relajada y yo con lágrimas en los ojos negue con la cabeza.

- no es nada mio, nunca lo fue ni lo sera. ¿Ya estas feliz?- afirme con dolor en cada palabra.

- es un Quileute, es de Forks, o de Seattle, dime de una vez Alice solo qui...

- que no te lo voy a decir con un demonio, no le creíste a Bella no me creerás a mi, dirás que estoy loca y no me dejaras salir de este espantoso lugar, así que dejemos esto por favor, ¿no ves que me haces mas daño cuando hablas de ello? - le solté enojada y al borde de las lágrimas.

- ¿daño? ¡¿Daño?. Por dios mas daño del que ya te has hecho tu, hija por favor necesito que me digas quien es ese tal Jasper. - suplico y por enésima vez negué con la cabeza.

- no te diré nada, ¿quieres dejar el tema por la paz? – gruñí.

Esme se quedo en silencio unos segundos y después de botar el aire ruidosamente dijo.

- ¿que ocurrió con el chico Black la otra noche? - pregunto tomando nuevamente esa postura de dura.

- ¿que es exactamente lo que sabes? - espete con un ligero tic nervioso en el dedo de la mano ilesa, Esme no podía saber nada de la fiesta ¿verdad?. Si era así mi vida estaba acabada, Carlisle me encerraría en una torre para toda la eternidad.

- ¿quieres dejar de contestar mis preguntas con preguntas? estoy hablando muy en serio. - sentencio con ira en la mirada.

No me importaba, eso en ella no me atemorizaba, así que desafiante respondí:

- ¿y tu quisieras dejar de hacer preguntas ridículas que de cualquier manera no responderé?.

Juro que Esme tenia ganas de arrancarme la cabeza, pues la mirada que me echo a respuesta era bastante clara.

- bien, me dijeron que anoche Jacob fue a casa a pedirte que fueras su novia, pero tu no quisiste y te burlaste de el, después lo asustaste con un montón de cosas hasta tumbarlo de la escalera. El chico se fracturo una pierna y esta empeñado en venir a verte en cuanto pueda salir de su casa. – explico y yo estaba a punto de estallar de ira.

Ahora era yo quien deseaba asesinar a alguien. Que estupidez, ni que fuera una loca para hacer algo así, sin embargo lo que hice fue soltar una risa burlesca.

- eso es lo que te han dicho ¿eh? - ella asintió con la cabeza y yo me di de golpes en la mía – pues no fue así, Black nunca me pidió nada, si no que se metió a mi cuarto, me comenzó a besar y cuando le dije que se largara me salio con que le gustaba, que no podía hacerle eso y después me propuso tener sexo con el y se burlo cuando le dije que era virgen y que jamas lo haría con el. Entonces lo corrí y salí enojada de la habitación, el me siguió y... - dude aquí, pues no sabia que decir exactamente. - el... bueno... comenzó a actuar raro y luego cayo por las escaleras, quise ayudarlo pero no alcance, eso fue lo que paso ¿feliz?. Jacob no es la perita en dulce que todos creen mama ni tampoco Edward, pero maldición ¿alguien le cree a la loca bipolar de Alice?. Dejame responder a eso por ti: ¡NO!, nunca me creen cuando les digo la verdad. Nadie lo hace ni siquiera tu mama. - termine de hablar y tome una gran bocanada de aire.

Esme me observaba entre aterrada y asustada, además se tapaba la boca con la mano.

- no puedo creerlo Alice yo... - no lo resistió mas y me abrazo, fuertemente arrancándome de paso todo el aire que tenia en los pulmones, pero claro que no le importo, es mas se me hace que ni cuenta se dio.

- es horrible Alice, por que... yo no debí dejarte sola, supe que Bella y tu tuvieron una piyamada ayer y que el llego de sorpresa. Seth me dijo que el te hizo enojar, pero nunca creí que fuera a este extremo – dijo sin dejar de llorar en mi hombro.

"Que dramatica es". Pensé, y luego de rodar los ojos le di un par de torpes palmaditas en la espalda con mi mano dolorida.

- hablare con tu padre sobre esto, ese mal nacido no se saldrá con la suya, va a pagar el querer propasarse contigo – sentencio.

La separe de mi pecho y la mire como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

- no dejare que hagas eso, tampoco es como si yo fuera una niña de cinco años y Jacob un pedófilo de veinte, solo que el malinterpreto mi amistad, es mas ni siquiera lo odio, así que no metas a Carlisle en esto – le aclare y ella negó con la cabeza.

- como no quieres que le diga si el... -

- ya mama – la interrumpí – deja de imaginar cosas y mejor dile a Bella que entre, necesito hablar con ella – dije terminantemente y Esme asintió.

- claro, solo yo... esta bien hija, no diré nada, pero si ese quiere volver a ponerte una mano encima yo...

- lo que digas – la interrumpí de nuevo – solo llamala por favor.

No dijo nada mas, se puso en pie y con lentos andares salio de la habitación. A penas unos segundos después Bella entro.

- ¿te encuentras bien Alice? - pregunto ella mientras se sentaba en el borde de mi cama.

- ¿que entiendes tu por bien? - pregunte sarcástica y alce mi brazo izquierdo.

- siento que eso terminara así Alice, yo no tenia idea, de saberlo cuando salimos de tu habitación Edward y yo, pues... no se tal vez habría sacado a Jake de tu habitación con mi gas pimienta o...

- ¿tienes gas pimienta? - pregunte alzando la ceja y me solté a reír.

- no te burles, papa me obliga a llevarla a todos lados – bufo mosqueada y yo me reí con mas ganas.

- como sea, ¿que hicieron Edward y tu luego de salir de mi habitación? - pregunte y ella se ruborizo completamente; lo cual solo significaba una cosa.

- no me digas que... - hice una señal obscena con la mano y ella arrugo el entrecejo.

- no hagas eso, pero si; es lo que imaginas. Pero bueno, el me pidió ser su novia hoy ¿puedes creerlo? - dijo emocionada y yo rodé los ojos.

- si, que increíble – dije sarcástica y sacudiendo la cabeza, pues según Edward le pediría que fuera su novia pero no iba a prometerle fidelidad, menudo imbécil era Edward.

- ¿cuando podre salir de aquí? - gruñí.

Bella quien se había quedado hundida en sus pensamientos dio un respingo y sacudió la cabeza.

- ah, eh... creo que hoy – dijo algo confundida.

- que bueno, por que no pienso quedarme aquí mas tiempo – dije aterrada de solo imaginarlo.

Sacudí la cabeza y me arranque uno de los chupones pegados a mi frente sin querer.

- Alice, ¿por que lo hiciste? - pregunto Bella y yo arrugue el entrecejo.

- no fue adrede, pero si le pones un poco de saliva creo que volverá a pegarse – dije encogiéndome de hombros y ahora ella me miro ceñuda y confundida. No puedo creer que por un estúpido chupón despegado este enojada, ¿que mosca le pico?.

- ¿ahora de que demonios hablas? - pregunto y yo me encogí de hombros.

- del chupón que desconecte y tu ¿de que diablos hablas? - le espete y la señale con un dedo. Ella rodó los ojos y señalo mi mano izquierda.

- de eso, estaba en la habitación de Edward mas dormida que despierta cuando te escuche gritar en el piso de abajo, luego un vidrio se quebró y mas gritos, quise apurarme a bajar pero no podía encontrar mi sostén y cuando me harte por que no lo encontraba, puse la blusa sin sostén y baje corriendo a la cocina te encontré tirada en el piso con un montón de sangre, vidrios y un olor a alcohol de los mil demonios. Corrí a despertar a Edward y este llamo una ambulancia. Cuando los paramedicos llegaron, yo tenia la blusa mojada por que te estaba lavando las heridas y justo cuando descubrí que tus cortes formaban el nombre "Jasper"; los paramedicos descubrieron que no llevaba sostén y se deleitaron de eso – gruño ante esto ultimo y yo no pude evitar reírme.

Ella me fulmino con la mirada y yo suprimí mi sonrisa.

- lo lamento, pero debes admitir que debió ser gracioso, seguro les diste a esos un motivo para masturbarse – dije entre risas y Bella de nuevo me lanzo dagas con los ojos.

- eres ridícula Alice, o muy buena evitando temas de conversación que no te gustan – apunto y yo sonreí.

- creo que un poco de ambas, pero además ni siquiera recuerdo cuando me hice los cortes, tenia demasiado alcohol en las venas como para recordarlo – respondí y Bella suspiro.

- Bueno, sera mejor que valla a llamar a tu padre para que te de el alta y podamos llevarte a casa.

- bien. - respondí únicamente.

Después de varios regaños, castigos y fulminantes miradas por parte de Carlisle, me dio el alta y casi corrí al volvo de Edward para huir de ese maldito lugar. y ahora nos encontrábamos en la casa, la cual estaba impecable, no parecía que aquí hubiera habido una fiesta la noche anterior.

- tu limpiaste – no era una pregunta, si no una afirmación y Bella alzo las manos a modo de rendición.

- tus papas no debían darse cuenta de la fiesta, además Ness me ayudo – se explico. Dejandome no se muy bien si alterada o perpleja con esa respuesta, pero en especial por el termino "Ness".

- ¿Ness? - pregunte realmente confundida.

- la chica del cabello naranja, ayer cuando todos se fueron ella se quedo por que estaba dormida atrás del sillón y no se dio cuenta de nada, yo la encontré mientras barría y bueno, digamos que ahora tiene una cruda de los mil demonios.

- ¿y donde esta ahora? - pregunte volteando de un lado a otro.

- no lo se, probablemente se fue – dijo Bella encogiéndose de hombros. Pero lo que vi a continuación inhabilitaban las palabras de Bella con creces.

- no lo creo – señale la cocina cuando vi que alguien abría el refrigerador.

Efectivamente era la chica del cabello naranja, llevaba aun la ropa de la noche anterior y al vernos se asusto y tiro el traste de comida que tenia en sus manos al suelo y este hizo un repiqueteo interminable.

- lo siento chicas, es solo que me asustaron, es que desde que se fueron no eh podido estar tranquila, algo raro pasa aquí, puede escuchar pasos arriba, eran pasos desesperados como si alguien allá arriba estuviera tan desesperado como para no poder quedarse quieto, e inclusive podría jurar que se cayeron varias cosas en el ático – la chica señalo el techo y yo sonreí.

Seguro era el, debía estar preocupado por que me haya matado por su culpa, quizá por que si era así le aumentarían años de condena o que se yo de sus cosas de fantasma.

- solo era Jasper – replique como si del estado del tiempo se tratara. Bella me miro sorprendida y Ness con un gesto extraño.

- entiendo, ¿Jasper es tu... perro, o tu... gato? - negué con la cabeza y me tire del cabello.

- no, Jasper es el fantasma de esta casa – dije con voz alta para que el escuchara.

Ness se me quedo viendo raro cuando me solté a reír y volteo a ver a Bella.

- no le hagas caso, creo que algo del medicamento para el dolor la afecto y no...

- ya, ya, lo que digan, yo me largo. - dije para dejar de escuchar las estupideces de Bella.

Subí a mi habitación y cerré con un portazo, me tire a la cama entonces y casi al instante sentí como el ambiente se tenso. Solté una maldición y lance una almohada contra la puerta.

- lo que sea que vallas a decirme, no quiero escucharlo entiendes, largo de aquí – grite y después me eche a llorar.

Era patética, demasiado patética para ser normal, peor me valía madre, yo había sido sincera con el la noche anterior y el muy cobarde huyo.

Así que si, yo era patética por enamorarme de un fantasma, el era aun mas patético por ser un fantasma cobarde.

**. . .**

El día siguiente en la escuela las miles de miradas me acosaban y a mi lado todos pasaban cuchicheando cosas y señalando mi brazo.

Bella intento animarme, inclusive me dio de regalo un corazón con bombones para reponerme, no se lo lance el la cabeza solo por que ahora era la única que no me veía feo, bueno ella y Seth, pero como no quería mas confusiones como la de Jake lo despache pronto diciéndole que no me interesaba como nada mas que como amigo y aun así dudaba de en realidad quererlo de amigo.

No me tope con Jake en ningún momento en la escuela, pero sabia que andaba por allí por que un sucio chismoso al verme salir del aula de ciencias cuando dieron el timbre del almuerzo abrió los ojos como platos y le susurro algo a su amigo de ir a decirle a Jacob.

Odiaba este maldito pueblo, odiaba a su estúpida gente y aun mas odiaba que siempre estuvieran sobre mi sus chismes me tenían harta.

- Bella, ¿forzosamente debemos ir a comer a la cafeteria? - pregunte esperanzada de poder ir a comer a otro lado, como por ejemplo el baño, o el cuarto del conserje yo que se cualquier sitio que me alejara de los chismosos.

- es el único sitio Alice – dijo ella después de soltar un largo suspiro.

- ¿y no podemos quedarnos sin comer? - insistí pero ella únicamente negó con la cabeza y me tomo de la mano derecha.

- animate Alice, todo estará bien, solo ignorarlos y listo. - me alentó ella y yo se lo agradecí mentalmente aun cuando no servía de nada.

Entramos a la cafeteria y las típicas conversaciones ruidosas bajaron su volumen casi un 100%, rodé los ojos y camine a lado de Bella sin ver a nadie en particular, solo dando miradas asesinas a quienes se cruzaron en mi camino y estos corrían despavoridos. Escuchaba varios cuchicheos tras de mi y cuando una chica iba diciendo detalladamente cada movimiento mio me gire para decirle que se alejara o la atacaría con mis poderes de bruja.

La chica palideció y después se puso casi verde, me reí de eso y camine sin detenerme hasta una mesa desocupada que encontró Bella.

- no se por que te molestaste tanto en buscar una mesa, bastaba con que me hubieras dejado acercarme a una, seguramente aunque estuviera repleta se habría desocupado de inmediato – dije mosqueada y abriendo el jugo de uva que Bella me había comprado, pues las mujeres de la cafeteria se negaron a atenderme. Menudas idiotas.

- Alice, no exageres y deja ya de pensar en lo que hacen o dicen todos a tu alrededor; se solo tu misma y no hagas caso de nada – volvió a alentarme Bella.

Nunca en la vida agradecí tanto por tenerla a ella y no a Lauren o a otra tipeja cotilla como mejor amiga.

- eres la mejor Bella – le dije y apreté su mano con mi mano izquierda, la cual seguía vendada para que nadie pudiera ver las palabras escritas en ella.

- harás que me sonroje Alice – dijo dándome un golpe juguetón en las costillas.

- ¿sonrojarte tu? Pero que cosa tan rara – dije sarcástica y amabas nos echamos a reír.

Aun seguíamos riendo cuando un carraspeo demasiado familiar para mi gusto me hizo terminar con mi risa y girarme.

Con muletas y una pata enyesada se encontraba Jacob Black, quien sonreía como idiota y yo sentí ganas de asesinarlo o mínimo darle una patada en las bolas, pero me contuve dado que sentía la mirada de todos sobre nosotros.

- ¿que chingados quieres tu aquí?. ¿No tienes suficiente con una pata rota?; ¿acaso quieres que te ponga la otra igual?. - gruñí.

- vengo a pedirte una disculpa Alice, no debí portarme así contigo, se que en el momento que dijiste que no me querías debí haberme largado, pero es que... puta madre Alice estoy enamorado de ti como un loco y el hecho de que no me quieras pues... me pone mal, aun peor que esta pata rota – dijo y se señalo el pie.

Habría jurado que si no estuviera viéndonos la escuela en pleno se habría echado a llorar como nena de 5 años. Sin embargo se contuvo y se me quedo viendo.

- ¿no vas a decir nada? - pregunto luego de varios segundos de silencio.

Bote el aire y me encogí de hombros después.

- no tengo absolutamente nada que decir, salvo quizá que no te amo y el que me vengas con tonterías de disculpas y esas chorradas no harán que te ame, como te dije antes quiero a alguien mas y definitivamente ese alguien mas no es Seth, ni nadie de aquí así que dejame tranquila de una vez. Si antes fuimos... algo así como amigos, ahora has de cuenta que no somos nada Black – dije esto y me levante de mi silla, le lance el bote de jugo a la cabeza y salí de allí aun con las miradas de todos sobre mi.

* * *

**N/A: imagino como se encontraran en estos momentos, amm... solo les pido que no intenten asesinarme y que a las cartas ofensivas que envien no las carguen tanto de odio hehehe, las amo chicas y mil millones de gracias por los RR, por las alertas, favoritos y sobretodo por leerme, y enamorarse de esta disparatada historia que mi mente ah creado, las amo!.**

**ahora respondo a sus RR:**

Laa Gittanna: gracias por dar señales de vida hehehe, entiendo que lo de la escuela, yo misma estoy asi ultimamente, espero te haya encantado el capitulo, nos leemos pronto y mil gracias por el RR!.

Mel-tts-VS-HP: aun sigues enffermita sister? y pues si, la escuela solo frustra a nosotras las pobres autoras que lo unico que queremos es un poquito detiempo para leer escribir y comentar historias verdad?. hehehehe t quiero miles sister mia de yo meraa. ehehehe

maryroxy: en tal caso: ¡NO! por lo que mas quieras no envies a Enma por mi y menos despues del capitulo que acabas de leer, por favor ten piedad de mi!.

Ro-Ro Hale: no me mates Ro!. y tampoco te mueras tu!. amm recuerdas que el otra vez en el facebook te mencione un cap que estaba escribiendo?. pues es este hehehe. espero te haya gustado, nos leemos pronto!.

princesaamy: asi es, llego la hora!. aunque Jasper no se lo tomara muy bien que digamos hehehe, espero ese cap te gustara y mas dudas se crearan en tu mente por supues to hehehe. Edward tendra lo que se merece a su debido tiempo hehehe. muchas gracias por los animos con mis caps perdidos y bueno nos leemos pronto, mil gracias por los RR y por todo!.

satorichiva: hola! no, ya no queria escribir la verdad tuve un fatal bloqueo y como no queria que se me pasara otra semana sin actualizar nada subi el capitulo final de una historia a la que solo le faltaba el epilogo, pero que ya quedo y ahora ademas subi una que llevaba prometiendosela a varias chicas, hehe y del cual tengo escrito 3 caps, asi que me estoy poniendo las pilas con mis stories para no dejarme vencer por las perdidas hehe.

alice-jasper-love 4 ever: no!. por supuesto que Jasper no empujo a Jacob, el solo se cayo. pero bueno ya viste que a la pobre Alice el momento de ser feliz no mas no le llega, pero ya veremos que pasa de ahora en adelante hehe. mil gracias por el Review y por leer, me levanta mucho los animos hehe.

thebest-girl: si la escuela es solo un mal amigo para las lectoras como lo digo siempre XD. que bueno que te diste un time de comentar heheh, nos leemos pronto y mil gracias por el RR y por leer.

Aredhel Isile: Edward obtendra lo que se merece, ya lo veras hehe. si Jazz la defendio y ahora el mismo la lastimo, pero bueno pobre Alice no le llega el momento de ser Feliz, aunque tarde o temprano le llegara solo espera ehehe. gracias por los RR y por leer. mil , del imbecil de jacob. son todos

sophia18: muchas gracias por leerme y por comentar, tammbien bessos de todo corazon!.

Lunita Black27: seguro estas aun mas intrigada con esto cierto? hehehe mil gracias por leer y por el RR!.

nelly-bello-cullen: hola! si, ahora lo que hago es que casi cada palabra que escribo la exporto a un archivo PDF, para que asi si pierdo el archivo de open office, me queda el respaldo en PDF. hehehe un Jasper POV me temo qe no podre dartelo, ya que tanto esta como la storie de Contrato Sexual. son de un unico punto de vista, esta es de Alice y el otro de Edward, sorry, en serio pero te prometo que esta storie va a encantarte asi como va ehehehe. y si, ya te dije quue algun dia existira ese libro mio que tanto me pides hehehe. me alaga mucho cada que lo dices y por eso cuando entre a la Uni le echare todas las ganas del mundo.

PD: Sam le grito a Alice por que el no sabia nada de lo que paso arriba y a lo que el vio, bueno solo fue que Ella se enojo y lo tiro, por eso fue ok?.

bueno mil gracias por el RR, por leerme y por seguirme en todas las ideas locas que crea mi mente hehehe. TQMillones Nelly!.

Jeziik: esta bien, no hay problema hehehe yo no se nada de anime, pero estoy segura que debe ser genial, espero te encantara el cap, nos leemos pronto y mil gracias por el RR! y tambien por leerme claro hehehe.

**a todas mis lectoras anonimas, les agradesco en el corazon por leerme y sepan que cada que entro a ver el "Traffic" de la story y veo a tantas de ustedes dios mio casi lloro de la emocion, en serio gracias a todas, a las lectoras anonimas y a las que no, por darle una oportunidad a esta loca historia!.**

**nos leemos el proximo sabado!...**

**- AliCe Ahtziry Cullen de Whitlock  
**


	16. Chapter XVI: Esperanza Reavivada

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y los lugares de esta historia son propiedad de SM, su editorial y su casa productora. yo únicamente juego con sus actitudes en la mejor manera OoC.

* * *

**G~low everybody:**

**woow en serio que estee cap me encanta hehehe, en serio lo reelei mucho mas que cualquier otro XD. es que no se xq pero tiene algo que me fasina XD. pero bueno dejando eso de lado chicas, espero que ustedes lo disfruten tanto o mas que yo heehehe, no molesto mas y nos leemos abajo!. ;D  
**

* * *

Las psicofonias o parafonias son sonidos de procedencia desconocida. Normalmente estos sonidos no se aprecian con total claridad por lo que necesitamos escuchar las grabaciones psicofonicas en total silencio para poder apreciar su significado. El origen de los sonidos es desconocido y existen varias explicaciones. Hay quien piensa que son las voces de los muertos, voces de extraterrestres o que somos nosotros mismos quienes producimos de una forma inconsciente estos sonidos cuando estamos grabando. Pero lo único cierto es que las _psicofonias_ son sonidos aterradores, voces terroríficas que te hacen recorrer un escalofrio por todo el cuerpo infundiendo en nosotros temor y respeto hacia lo desconocido. ¿Todavía quieres escucharlas?...

. . .

**Capitulo XVI:** Esperanza reavivada.

Cerré la puerta con un portazo que hizo vibrar las ventanas, pero no le di importancia, estaba molesta. Mas que molesta furiosa de tener que soportar toda esta mierda de vida y mas esta gente tan hueca. Además no podía estar tranquila ni en mi casa, ya que aquí se encontraba el, aunque se mantuviera oculto, no podía ignorar que estaba allí, observándome y como el gran cobarde que era negándose a hablar conmigo.

Recargue mi frente en la puerta y di un hondo suspiro. ¿Por que las cosas no podían ser mas sencillas?; bien es cierto que me enamore de un fantasma, pero... ¿no dice siempre la gente que el amor no tiene edad?, ¿o no distingue entre la alta y la baja sociedad?. Por que no aplicar los mismos principios a este amor que sentía yo, al fin y al cabo era igual o mas fuerte que muchos romances estúpidos, como por ejemplo el ridículo noviazgo de Edward y Bella.

Golpee la puerta con mi mano mala al tiempo que soltaba un sollozo realmente doloroso, no podía sostenerme siempre en pie, estaba herida profundamente, el corte en mi mano no era nada, absolutamente nada en comparación con el profundo corte que había en mi corazón. Con cada palpitar solo aumentaba el dolor y la herida se profundizaba. Si existiera alguna manera de acabar con este dolor, de arrancarme el corazón y lanzarlo lejos para no volver a sentir nada. Sin lugar a dudas lo haría, haría cualquier cosa con tal de que esto terminara. Ojala no me hubiera enamorado como una estúpida de el. Pero finalmente ¿quien en este mundo es capaz de decidir a quien amar?. Al menos yo no y ya no había nada que pudiera hacer. La indiferencia de Jasper era un severo castigo por enamorarme de la persona equivocada.

Las lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas en estos momentos, recargue mi espalda contra la pared y lentamente resbale hasta quedar tirada en el suelo, como una vieja muñeca con la que su dueño no quería jugar mas, como una pieza de rompecabezas extraviada. Como la gran basura que era y sola, muy por encima de todo sola y sin su amor.

- Alice, ¡por dios!¡¿que ocurre?.

El chillido de Esme me hizo dar un salto e inútilmente intente limpiar mis lágrimas, pero era imposible que no notara que había estado llorando cuando mis ojos seguramente estaban mas rojos que un par de rábanos.

- levantate de allí, y cuentame que ah ocurrido, ¿fue ese chico Black otra vez?. ¿quieres que hable con sus pad...? -

- no quiero nada mama, estoy bien – la interrumpí de malos modos, pues las mismas preguntas de siempre comenzaban a hartarme.

- Alice, no me hables así. Quiero saber que te pasa por que eres mi hija y me preocupa saber por que lloras – me explico y yo sentí ganas de golpearme contra la pared con fuerza.

- no importa, ¿no lo entiendes?. Es insignificante, tal vez lloro por placer, o por llamar la atención, o por un puto grano en el culo, el hecho es que no es de tu incumbencia. Por que no mejor te largas de una vez a tu trabajo y me dejas tranquila – gruñí y con paso decidido me dirigí a las escaleras.

- Renuncie a mi trabajo – apunto ella y yo no había logrado subir un solo peldaño aun cuando la voz de Esme, o mejor dicho sus palabras me hicieron girar sobre mis talones y verla como si se tratara de una psicópata y no de Esme.

- ¿estas bromeando? - pregunte entrecerrando los ojos y ella negó con la cabeza mientras sus ojos se anegaban en lágrimas.

- ¿por que lo hiciste?. No me digas que ya te llego la menopausia y esta atacando tu cerebro o algo así, por que creeme que para mi seria mas probable que un simio cante opera a que tu dejes tu amado empleo de enfermera solo por que si – replique con un tono ácido de voz y ella suspiro profundamente y se acerco mas a mi antes de continuar.

- nadie ah dicho que fuera solo por que si, tengo un motivo por supuesto, y ese motivo eres tu Alice. Pienso que debemos pasar mas tiempo madre e hija para evitar problemas como lo que acaba de pasar y... bueno, podríamos organizarte una bonita fiesta de cumpleaños, ¿puedes creer que faltan tan pocos días?, - ¡¿Fiesta?, ¿después de la del fin de semana?, no quería volver a oir de una fiesta por mucho tiempo - podríamos hacer las compras juntas, ser amigas y tenernos un poco mas de confianza. Tal como tu querías ¿no hija?.

Mi boca estaba tan abierta que temí que en cualquier momento un abejorro entrara en ella, pero en cuanto Esme dejo de hablar, abrí y cerré la boca varias veces buscando bien que decir.

- osea, - dije finalmente luego de varios intentos por emitir algún sonido – tu y yo, juntas, ¿como... amigas?. Oh woow, Podríamos hacer tantas cosas juntas ¿Cierto?, - dulcifique mi voz hasta ponerla irreconocible, como si realmente me hiciera ilusión la propuesta de Esme - como ir de compras, inclusive tener un perro y cuidar de el. Ah y ya se, inventariamos un lenguaje especial para comunicarnos los chismes mas candentes sin que nadie mas se de cuenta de lo que hablamos y ya que estamos en eso tendríamos noches bajo las sabanas jugando al escondite ¿no?. - La sangre hervía en mis venas con una potencia alarmante – sabes, solo se te escapa un detalle – dije en el tono mas calmado que pude y ella me veía dudando entre sonreír o echarse a correr. - ¿no sabes cual es?. No, supongo que no. Así que lo diré Mama, llevas como 17 años de retraso para realizar todas esas actividades. Si, lo quería, lo quise por mucho tiempo y cuando mas te necesite. Tu no estuviste para mi, cuando una pesadilla me despertaba a mitad de la noche no eras tu quien venia por mi, si no una estúpida prefecta que solo se burlaba de la debilidad de una niña pequeña. En mis conciertos de Ballet nunca pudiste ir, era la abuela Marie quien estaba allí ¿y tu donde estabas? - la acuse con el dedo y ella comenzó a sollozar – tu jamas estuviste allí. Cuando tenia un problema con alguna chica que se burlaba de mi, ¿donde estabas tu?. Dando amor a miles de niños enfermos de pediatría, conciliando el sueño de extraños para quien no significas nada y mientras tanto a mi que me lleve la chingada. Ya no te necesito mas, ya no hay malos sueños, ya no hay nadie que se burle sin que yo pueda defenderme y ya no hay mas conciertos de Ballet a los cuales asistir, entonces ahora soy yo quien te manda a ti a la soledad.

Sin esperar a que reaccionara de algún modo subí corriendo las escaleras antes de que pudiera detenerme y cuando estuve segura en mi habitación cerré con un portazo incluso mas fuerte que el que recibió la puerta de la calle.

- ¡odio mi vida! - grite y me tire a la cama a llorar como nena de cinco años por todas las estupideces que me estaban pasando. Todo avanzaba de mal en peor, justo cuando creía no poder tocar mas fondo iba y descubría un lugar aun mas profundo en la soledad, donde solo la peor gente iba a parar.

Quien hubiera dicho que entre mas alto estas mas dura sera la caída, no tiene una puta idea de que equivocada estaba, por que yo seguía cayendo, aun cuando con cada tropiezo solo me lastimaba mas y no aprendía nada de esos tropiezos, volvía a caer y me volvía a doler. Acaso la vida en si era un pozo profundo de dolor donde mientras mas profundo cayeras el premio era mayor ¿o algo así?. Por que si de esta mierda es de lo que se trata el juego quiero dejar de jugar.

Sentí una fría mano recorrer mi mejilla y supe al instante que se trataba de el, no solo por que el ambiente se hubiera tensado, si no por que ese montón de escalofríos naciendo en mi estomago y recorriendo a la velocidad de la luz mi cuerpo entero; solo lo podía ocasionar el con su frío y casi incorpóreo tacto.

- alejate de mi – dije entre lágrimas. - se que escuchaste lo que le dije a mi mama allá abajo. Así que me ahorraste el tener que repetirlo todo de nuevo. Pero va también dirigido para ti.

- _Alice, te ruego me perdones, pero debes entender mi posición en todo esto – _suplico con esa voz que me volvía loca, pero por una vez no deje que sus encantos me convencieran.

- di lo que quieras Jasper, no me harás cambiar de opinión – replique y el retiro su mano de mi rostro, pero no para alejarse ni mucho menos, si no para abrazarme fuertemente, podía sentir su cuerpo frío, suave y delicadamente corpóreo contra el mio, lo que ocasiono que mi espalda se arqueara ligeramente entre sus manos.

- _Jamas eh podido sacarte de mis pensamientos desde la primera vez que te vi Alice, conquistaste este corazón que no creí fuera posible que llegara alguna vez a amar. Pero es así y por eso intente mantenerme lejos de ti desde el primer momento. Incluso intente desaparecer, irme si había alguna manera de hacerlo pero no la encontré y decidí quedarme y estar cerca de ti sin que te dieras cuenta. Pero todo se vino abajo, por que justo ese día tu mencionaste mi nombre en el baño. Uno de mis mayores temores pero también algo que no podía evitar y que en el fondo me hacia sentirme feliz. Tu sabias de mi y sonabas interesada. Entonces lo decidí; te daría el diario de mi madre y de esa manera sabrías mas de mi y quizá se te pasaría el interés por esta vieja leyenda de fantasmas. Y cual es mi sorpresa que el diario te hace llorar Alice, por mi culpa estabas llorando tu, ser mas hermoso que eh llegado a ver en el mundo entero. No se como hice o de donde saque el valor para hablar contigo y acercarme a ti tal como lo hago ahora. _

Sus palabras me tenían impresionada e intrigada, así que abrí los ojos y busque su mirada con la mía. Ese hermoso par de ojos grises me abrigo en un capullo de felicidad y de tranquilidad, como si por medio de sus ojos pudiera transmitirme todo lo que yo necesitaba cuando no había podido encontrarlo en ningún lugar.

- _eres consciente de que eh intentado alejarme de ti mas de una vez, incluso eh perdido la cuenta de las veces que eh decidido no pensar mas en ti. Sacarte de mi mente y mi corazón si es que eso es posible, pero después de haberme enamorado de ti. ¿Acaso hay algo imposible?. No entiendo nada de lo que pasa y no puedo asegurarte que valla a estar aquí siempre, no puedo hacerlo esto no es... real, no puede ser lo, ¿cuando alguna vez se había escuchado de algo así?. Un fantasma que es condenado a una existencia peor que la nada va y se enamora de una chica hermosa y llena de sueños, con un futuro y lo mas importante, con una vida. Incluso eh llegado a pensar que esa es mi condena, amarte y no poder tenerte. Y es cuando me arrepiento de haberte hablado la primera vez._

Cerro los ojos y mi paz se marcho, así que eleve mi mano y toque su rostro. Realmente Jasper tenia razón en una sola cosa, esto era tan irreal que me ocasionaba miles de preguntas que ni aunque viviera doscientos años podría responder. Pero respecto a lo demás estaba equivocado, tenia que estarlo, pero solo en caso de que no lo estuviera, ¿si era verdad y yo era su condena?. Entonces no me importaría, rompería las reglas tal y como lo eh hecho siempre.

- Jasper, lo que dices es ridículo, lo nuestro es amor y lo que sea que lleve amor verdadero es imposible que sea una condena o que este prohibido, el amor es amor y...

- _entiende Alice esto no es posible, nunca se ah sabido de algo como lo nuestro y..._

_- _no Jasper, tu entiende, lo nuestro es algo tan normal y real como el hecho de que estemos aquí en este momento. Y claro que pasan estas cosas, pasa siempre en la literatura clásica o yo que se, pero te puedo dar ejemplos; El fantasma de la opera, Ghost: la sombra del amor y... - hice un esfuerzo pero por el momento no llegaba nada mas a mi cabeza – bueno, un sinfín de historias mas – replique y su hermosa sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

- ¿_es con lo que nos comparas Alice? ¿Con cuentos de hadas?. Pensé que tu mas que nadie sabia que los cuentos de hadas no se vuelven realidad. Que la princesa nunca sera salvada por el valeroso príncipe y que todo sera solucionado por un beso. - _dijo fundiendo su mirada con la mía una vez mas.

- soy consciente de ello Jasper, pero no por eso voy a negarme lo que mas quiero, lo único que me importa. ¡tu!. - no pude evitar gritarle esto y el se puso en pie con sigilosamente.

- _Es a lo que me refiero Alice, no podemos arriesgarnos, esto esta mal. Nunca lograremos ser felices, no soy ni seré jamas lo que necesitas, estoy muerto. Llevo muerto mas de 60 años y te aseguro que no dejare de estarlo nunca y tu algún día te iras de aquí, nuestras almas estarán destruidas y no volveremos a unirnos jamas – _replico con un tono duro de voz_. _

_-_ podría morir yo también y...

_- ¡no!. Eso jamas, ¿es que no lo entiendes? ¿Cuantos fantasmas hay en esta casa? ¿O en este pueblo? ¿o en todos tus internados?, ¿con cuantos fantasmas te has encontrado?. _

Me quede muda ante esta pregunta, pues el tenia razón, nunca antes había visto a ningún otro fantasma, ¿pero esa era una definitiva prueba de que no podíamos estar juntos?. La verdad no lo creía.

- _tomare tu silencio como una respuesta afirmativa a mis cuestiones – inquirió_ luego de unos minutos de ver que no respondía nada.

- no es así Jasper, ni tu ni yo sabemos que esta bien y que no. Tu mismo lo has dicho no...

- _Comprendeme Alice, es tan difícil para mi como lo es para ti. No tienes idea de cuanto te amo; pero esto no esta bien, – _vi en sus perfectas facciones que el en realidad sufría. - _mejor me voy, aquí no puedo..._

- no, ¡no te vallas! - me puse en pie y corrí a abrazarlo, el se sorprendió; pero después de unos segundos de que yo tuviera la cara enterrada en su pecho sin poder evitar las lágrimas sentí sus brazos rodearme también.

- ¿_como se supone que luche contra lo que siento si no dejas de ponérmelo difícil? - _pregunto alzando mi rostro a la altura del suyo.

Una vez mas me perdí en la profundidad de su mirada y por poco me olvido de su pregunta, mas cuando pude realizar un correcto proseso de sus palabras respondí:

_- _no tienes por que luchar Jasper, mientras estemos juntos debemos ser felices. Mientras tengamos tiempo debemos aprovecharlo, yo jamas me iré de esta casa, pertenezco a ella tanto como tu.

Una hermosa sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios por unos segundos pero luego su rostro se mostró frío.

_- eso es precisamente a lo que me refiero, es imposible eso que dices, no hay manera de que seamos felices cuando yo jamas... - _se detuvo abruptamente y yo aproveche su silencio y quietud para besar sus labios, aunque no fue un beso largo y apasionado como el anterior, simplemente acaricie mis labios con los suyos y me aleje.

_- _Encontrare la manera – le prometí y el me miro ceñudo.

_- ¿la manera de que? _- Pregunto y yo solté nuestro abrazo.

Acababa de ocurrirseme una increíble idea, aunque no estaba del todo segura que esta fuera a funcionar, al menos algo debía intentar. No estaba dispuesta a renunciar al amor, al verdadero amor por una impedimenta tan ridícula como la vida y la muerte, eso no seria algo que Alice Cullen estuviera dispuesta a renunciar.

_- ¿que es lo que estas planeando? - _pregunto llegando a mi lado, ya que mientras estaba metida en mis cavilaciones me había alejado de el y me encontraba buscando un abrigo grueso para salir al aire helado del invierno que azotaba afuera.

- _no piensas salir con ese helado aire ¿o si? - _pregunto el alzando mi rostro con su mano y yo sonreí.

- hay algo que debo comprobar – replique encogiéndome de hombros y el me dirigió una mirada severa.

- _ te equivocas, no hay nada que debas comprobar, es arriesgado, no tengo idea de que planeas, pero no dejare que te arriesgues bajo ninguna circunstancia – _dijo en un tono frio y yo me limite a sonreir.

- Jasper, - dije sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro – siempre eh sido la dueña de mi destino, eh seguido mis propias reglas y hago justamente lo contrario a lo que se me ordena. Solo por la satisfacción de ver enojados a los demás, crees que no voy a poner todo lo que este en mis manos, ¿por nuestro amor? - inquirí con una ceja alzada.

Jasper me veía con el ceño fruncido. A lo que yo sonreí. Me aproxime mas a el, hasta que entre nuestros cuerpos había entre poca y nada distancia y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar o adivinar mis intenciones me pare en las puntas de mis pies y lo bese.

En el momento en que nuestros labios se juntaron, la tierra dejo de existir bajo mis pies, aunque pienso que eso fue por que Jasper me sostuvo entre sus brazos y eso se sentía algo así como si estuviera volando. Me enloquecía el besarlo, era como recibir unos cuantos voltios de electricidad que comenzaban en mis labios y se expandían por mi cuerpo entero. Además ese sabor entre dulzón y varonil que además estaba helado, se estaba convirtiendo en una adicción para mi y eso que esta era solamente la segunda vez que lo besaba. Recorrí su labio inferior con mi lengua y el soltó creo que involuntariamente una especie de gruñido que inundo la habitación, entonces me atreví a morder su labio suavemente y Jasper me correspondió acariciando mis labios con su fría lengua. Sentí un escalofrío recorrerme cada parte de mi cuerpo, pues este choque de sensaciones me estaba dejando sin control.

Finalmente Jasper me regreso al piso y separo nuestros labios, pero yo no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ir tan pronto, después de todo el mismo me lo había advertido. No sabia si iba a quedarse conmigo siempre, bien hoy decidía que si y bien mañana decidía que era mejor estar lejos de mi, así que debía aprovechar mis oportunidades al máximo.

- _Alice..._ –murmuro Jasper contra mis labios y yo aproveche ese momento para introducir mi lengua en su boca.

Ese gruñido que ya antes había escuchado provenir de su interior resonó nuevamente en la habitación y Jasper volvió a alejarme de el.

- _Alice, si no estuviera muerto ya, juraría que intentabas asesinarme, ¿que... que fue eso? - _pregunto acariciando mi cabello.

- planeo mantenerte a mi lado a como de lugar, eso es – dije con una sonrisa maliciosa y el negó con la cabeza.

- _no puedo creer esto, si estando vivo alguien me hubiera contado que vagaría por el resto de... humm... no lo se ¿el tiempo?. Bueno si alguien me dijera que seria un fantasma probablemente lo habría creído después de muchas copas y estando en plena guerra, pero si alguien me contara que encontraría a la razón de mi existencia cuando se supone que ya no existo. Entonces no me lo habría creído jamas. Alice eres como un ángel, algo irreal. Una luz al fondo del camino, por muy irónico que suene eso, pero es así. Y te puedo asegurar que mientras estés bajo este techo estaré siempre cerca de ti, tanto si hablo o no contigo, pero sabes que estoy aquí y que te protejo por que eres mi mas preciado tesoro. _

Cuando termino de hablar con esa increíble y susurrante voz suya, y yo tenia lágrimas en los ojos. Ahora mas que nunca debía luchar por el, por nuestro amor, no me alejaría de el.

Me separe de el entonces y regrese a lo que estaba haciendo antes de que ese par de ojos grises me atraparan. Continué arreglándome para salir.

- ¿_que es lo que haces?, no seguirás con esa ridícula idea de querer salir cuando parece que dentro de poco habrá una tormenta de nieve ¿o si? _- pregunto con tono desaprobatorio y yo no pude evitar reírme.

- ¿No sera que eres tu quien ocasiona esa tormenta de nieve para no dejarme salir? - pregunte al tiempo que me aguantaba la risa.

- _no puedo hacer tal cosa Alice, soy un fantasma solamente, no un duende del tiempo – _exclamo con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque sus ojos continuaban serios.

- ¿existen los "duendes del tiempo"? - pregunte mientras me ponía un gorro negro para evitar que se me congelaran las orejas cuando saliera al aire frío.

- _no tengo la menor idea, simplemente estaba gastándote una broma – _explico y yo rodé los ojos.

- bueno señor bromista, me voy – dije al tiempo que abría la puerta de mi cuarto, pero al segundo siguiente esta se cerro sin que Jasper se moviera ni un centímetro.

- _lo siento, pero no puedo permitir que te vallas. - _dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios, pero en lugar de enojarme, decidí que a ese juego podíamos jugarlo ambos.

- bien, me quedare aquí. Pero debo advertirte que eso no me alejara de mis propósitos, mañana saliendo de la escuela iré a resolver unas cuantas dudas – replique y Jasper me sonrío.

- _no puedo evitar sentirme atemorizado por tus amenazas Alice, pero descuida que ya te dije puedes hacer lo que quieras allá afuera, pero aquí dentro eres toda mía – _dijo esas palabras y sin mas desapareció.

Me quede boquiabierta ante tal hecho, pues creí que el tiempo en el que Jasper se iba sin explicar nada y dejando mil y una dudas rondando en mi cabeza había terminado. Que equivocada estaba, parece que mi amado fantasma disfrutaba dejándome así, con dudas y enfurruñada.

Comencé a quitarme el abrigo y el resto de la ropa gruesa que me había puesto para salir cuando unos golpeteos en la puerta de mi cuarto me sorprendieron, así que con el abrigo a medio quitar fui a abrir la puerta.

Ante mi se encontraba Bella, quien estaba incluso mas abrigada que yo y tenia las mejillas coloradas seguramente por el aire helado que soplaba afuera.

- ¿Bella? - pregunte con la ceja alzada por la sorpresa que me causaba verla allí.

- ¿vas a salir?. Puedo volver después si quieres – replico ella y yo solté una carcajada que iba dirigida a Jasper.

- no, que va. Iba a salir, pero me arrepentí en el ultimo momento. Pasa – dije abriendo la puerta de par en par y yendo a sentarme en mi cama.

- me dijo tu mama que había renunciado a su trabajo para pasar mas tiempo contigo y que tu le gritaste mil reproches – dijo y mi sonrisa se esfumo con la misma rapidez que Jasper.

- me da igual, no le pedí que hiciera tal cosa. Ahora no es mi problema – dije mosqueada y Bella suspiro profundamente.

- Al, es tu mama. Solo se preocupa por ti, por tu bienestar, no deberías ser así. - dijo ella y yo no sabia por que cosa estaba mas molesta, si por las ñoñerías de Bella o por el hecho de que me llamo Al.

- Bella, en serio estaba de un humor muy bueno hace unos minutos como para que vengas a ponerme igual de furiosa que un toro en una corrida. Por tus tonterías – resople.

- esta bien, esta bien, no te pongas de malas – me pidió alzando las manos a modo de rendición.

- bien, no importa – dije encogiéndome de hombros y tirándome en la cama.

- ¿Como sigue esa mano? - pregunto sentándose en el sillón junto a la ventana al ver que yo no dejaba de retorcerme como gusano por toda la cama.

- ah, humm... - apenas y recordaba los profundos cortes de mi brazo. - bien, supongo.

- aun no puedo creer que hicieras eso, es que... sinceramente que te llevo a abrirte la piel con un vidrio y escribir... bueno, eso que escribiste si...

- Jasper, lo que escribí en mi mano – señale mi mano con el dedo – es un nombre, y ese nombre es Jasper – explique como cuando a un niño de seis se le enseñan los colores o las letras.

- si, bueno lo que sea. ¿por que lo escribiste?. Acaso tu...

- Bella, tengo recuerdos bastante borrosos de ese momento, así que no quiero hablar de ello. Por que... bueno si aun me causa un lío explicármelo a mi misma, pues... no quiero ni imaginar el circo que sera explicártelo a ti. Así que mejor dejemoslo por la paz – suplique.

No cabía duda alguna, solo cuando estaba con Jasper podía ser yo. Con cualquier otra persona, inclusive con Bella, crecía frente a mi una barrera que impedía el acceso a mis sentimientos reales. Quizá Jasper lograra atravesar esa barrera como lo hacia con todas y por eso me volvía loca.

- ¿Al? - Bella trono los dedos frente a mi cara y yo sacudí la cabeza.

- lo siento, tuve que ir a Marte y regresar – dije y Bella soltó una carcajada.

- bueno, creo que mejor me voy. Venia dispuesta a quedarme un largo rato. Pero al parecer va a nevar y la carretera se convertirá en una trampa mortal para mi – explico Bella con el entrecejo fruncido y no pude evitar reírme.

- bueno Bella, entonces no te detengo – dije señalando la puerta y ella asintió.

- nos vemos mañana en la escuela – dijo poniéndose el gorro de colores que había traído una vez mas y yo rodé los ojos ante lo ridícula que se veía con el puesto.

- ah, por cierto – dijo deteniéndose en la puerta y volteando a verme. - Seth me pidió que te preguntara que tal te había parecido su regalo.

¿El regalo de Seth?. ¿Y donde rayos había quedado?.

- humm... si, el regalo... yo... mmm... muy... ¿lindo? - genial, mi afirmación sonó a pregunta y además no encontraba donde fijar la mirada, la pasaba de Bella al piso y del piso a la puerta y luego otra vez a Bella.

- ¿no lo has abierto cierto? - pregunto a punto de estallar a carcajadas y yo negue con la cabeza.

- lo sabia, pero descuida le diré al idiota de mi hermano que te pareció humm... ¿lindo? - dijo repitiendo mi ridículo tono de voz y se soltó a reír al igual que yo.

- lo abriré, solo que no había tenido tiempo – me excuse y ella rodó los ojos.

- nos vemos pronto Al y espero que esos horribles cortes tuyos desaparezcan pronto

- si, eso espero – dije acariciándome inconscientemente las cicatrices.

Bella salio y cerro la puerta tras de si, entonces me levante de la cama de un salto y me puse a buscar el pequeño rectángulo con pinitos verdes y estrellas plateadas.

- ¿Donde rayos lo habré dejado? - me pregunte a mi misma luego de asomarme bajo la cama y encontrar únicamente polvo, lo cual me hizo estornudar. También busque en mi ropero, en el cual obviamente solo encontré ropa, de allí había pasado a buscar entre la ropa sucia que tenia en el cesto pero tuve la misma suerte que bajo la cama y dentro del ropero.

Me rendí entonces, por que no existía nada en la tierra que lograra estresarme mas que tener que estar buscando algo, solo lograba ponerme de mal humor y de cualquier modo nunca encontraba lo que buscaba.

Solté una maldición particularmente ofensiva contra la madre de alguien antes de asomarme tras el sillón de la ventana.

- _tienes una boca hermosa y deliciosa como para soltar tales blasfemias – _dijo una susurrante y profunda voz a mis espaldas que me hizo dar un respingo y golpearme la cabeza contra la ventana.

- ¡Jasper! - gruñí al tiempo que me giraba ceñuda y sobandome la cabeza.

El estaba de pie tras de mi con una sonrisa burlona en los labios y en sus manos jugueteaba con el pequeño rectángulo que me tenia volteando el cuarto de cabeza para encontrarlo.

- _no quise asustarte Alice, pero creo que buscas esto ¿cierto? - _me alargo el regalo de Seth y yo lo tome, pero no sin antes refunfuñar un poco.

- ¿_estas mejor ahora? - _pregunto yéndose a sentar a mi lado.

- humm... no creo que no, por que de cualquier manera yo estaba molesta contigo antes de ponerme a buscar el estúpido regalo – replique con fingida molestia, lo que ocasiono que Jasper se echara a reír.

- _bien señorita Cullen ¿y se podría saber cual es el motivo de su molestia?. Le aseguro que haría lo que estuviera en mis manos para compensarlo – _me aseguro con ese modo tan perfecto de hablar que estuve a punto de decirle que no importaba nada con tal de que siguiera hablándome de esa manera. Pero recordé entonces que no debía permitir que el se saliera con la suya.

- pues resulta General Whitlock, que siempre se va de aquí dejándome mil y una dudas en la cabeza y no es justo ¿sabes?. Además eso es realmente descortés para un caballero como tu – dije sin poder contener la risa.

- _en serio lo siento Alice, se que no debo ser tan descortés, estoy faltando a todos los principios que mis padres me inculcaron. Pero debe ser así en ciertos momentos, ahora que si me dieras la oportunidad de comprar tu perdón, te aseguro que ambos nos beneficiaríamos con el resultado – _replico acariciando mi rostro y gracias a eso no logre entender ni una palabra de lo que dijo.

- no te entendí absolutamente nada – respondí con vergüenza y el sonrío.

- _en tal caso dejemos de hablar – _me alargo una caja pequeña de terciopelo y al instante mande al diablo la caja del regalo de Seth.

- Jasper, esto... ¿que es? - pregunte acariciando la caja entre mis manos.

- _es un presente por tu próximo cumpleaños, aunque lamento no poder comprarte nada, pensé que quizá te gustaría tener algo mio._

Sonreí e inclusive mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ante sus palabras. Era un detalle encantador el de Jasper, así que sin pensarlo dos veces lo abrí y me quede muda ante lo que encontré dentro.

Era un pequeño guardapelo ovalado con una delgada cadena de oro. La tome entre mis manos y con mucho cuidado la abrí.

Dentro se encontraban dos siluetas, una de mujer y otra de hombre. Me quede confundida por un momento, por que no entendía que podía significar, y al parecer Jasper lo noto, pues enseguida dijo.

- _son mi madre y mi padre, como te dije es algo mio. Me lo dieron al momento de mi nacimiento y antes de irme a la guerra lo deje escondido en esta habitación. - _dijo con la voz calmada y la mirada pensativa.

- muchas gracias Jasper – lo abrace entonces fuertemente y el correspondió a mi abrazo.

-_ podrías reemplazar las imágenes si quieres – _me ofreció pero yo negué con la cabeza.

- quiero conservarlo tal como esta – asegure y el me abrazo mas fuertemente.

- _jamas dejaras de sorprenderme Alice, eres realmente única – _dijo con su suave voz.

* * *

**Como siempre chicas les agradezco de todo corazon el que me leean y me comenten, me pintan tamañas sonrisas en los labios hehehe. y ademas que creen!. hehehehe comence a hacer algo ehhehe.**

**amm se que con "algo". no digo mucho, asi que me explico. voy a realizar psicofonias como una historia totalmente fuera de Fanfic, como saben desde un principio adverti que todo aqui es OoC. asi que basada en eso voy a modificarla, cambiar nombres, lugares, y la redaccion dejara de ser desde el punto de vista de Alice y sera redactado en tercera persona hehehhe ya comence a hacerlo saben! y bueno no voy a subirlo aqui a FF ya que esta muchisimo mas que prohibido, pero lo que si hare sera pedirle a un amigo que dibuja anime, que me ayude con la portada y bueno pues... hacerlo libro hehehe. luego ire a una imprenta para que me elaboren el libro (de preferencia en tapa gruesa) y me aventurare con el entre las editoriales hehe.**

**Es un proyecto muy ambicioso lo se, y me costara un monton tambien lo se, pero como solo me queda semestre y medio en la prepa, estoy decidida que cuando entre a la U (quiero hacer una "Licenciatura en letras") y pues ya estando alli es cuando iniciare con todo este rollo hehehe, asi que como ven? aaa y ya hasta tengo como se va a llamar el libro, por que obviamente no se va a llamar psicofonias hehe.**

**se va a llamar "La agonía Fantasma". huhuhuhuhuhu y la que en el fic conocemos como Alice va a llamarse Violet Howard y el sexy General Jasper Whitlock se llamara General James Williams!. wooohooo. XD**

**bueno ya alli lo dejo que me emociono, pero todo es culpa de un amigo de mi familia que hace tiempo publico un libro llamado "Entrevistas y Anegdotas de Diego Rivera". el tiene una licenciatura en Filosofia y bueno segun dice mi historia puede llegar a ser conocida, tampoco algo como Twilight o Harry Potter, por que vamos, soy Mexicana y en Mexico esas cosas sencillamente no se dan, pero espero por lo menos darle algo de distraccion a aquellos que lo tengan hahaha.**

**bueno ya me voy XD esque ya me alargue como que demasiado con esto no?**

**pero bueno nos leemos prontooo!. y mil gracias por sus RR y sus Alertas y favoritos y todo todo!. ahora contesto sus RR:**

Breyo-lynCullenTaishioWayland: pues si que lo es, XD un poco perra cuando se trata de defenderse hehehe. y bueno no la agarres contra Jazz, al fin y al cabo el hace lo que puede no? LOL. y lo de su nombre en la piel OMG! le da un toque no se que XD sip, Jake es y sera estupido por siempre y si Alice reacciono asi es por que estaba realmente que trepaba las paredes de coraje XS amm y nop, no tienen naaadaaa mas que hacer, malditos chismosos XD. bueno mil gracias por el RR, nos leemos el Sabado!.

Jeziik: Examenes! no me hables de ellos, iuuuh yo los odio heheh, sobre todo los de fisik =S. que bueno que te gustara el cap. y mil gracias por tu RR, hasta el next sabado!. kisses!.

Epica: comenzaba a preocuparme por ti, ya hacia dias que no sabia de ti hehe y hoy aparecees con semejante RR, en serio tu quieres matarme de la emocion vdd Epica?. XD me alegra muchisimo que te guste el fic y eh de admitir que yo tmbien tengo en mi brazo unas cicatrices curiosas como los cortes que Alice se hizo, una de ellas es un corazon, pero bueno no hablemos de eso o pensaras que soy emo o autoflageadora, pero nop, solo la situacion se presto y para mitigar un poco el dolor, asi que le pase el sentimiento a Alice, solo que las suyas son baaaastante profundas. Auch!. y Jasper, omg, seria una mentirosa si no admitiera que amo a este Jasper que yo misma eh creado, es quee. omg, no lo se me vuelve locaa!. por ello le pongo siempre algo nuevo y bueno eh estado leyendo libros clasicos como Orgullo y Prejuicio, Romeo y Julieta y actualmente Cumbres Borrascosas, para alimentar mi vocabulario un poco con respecto a la cortesia de Jasper, aunque el nooo es de una epoca taaan antigua, fue criado asi, pero en fin hehehe y que canciones escuchas de pura casualidad? hehehe es que quiza escuchamos el mismo tipo XD, por ejemplo todas las que inspiran este fic son de Gothic metal (excepto por la de Psicofonias de GT). como son Lacrimosa, Leave eyes, Epica, Evanescence, Sirenia, Dark Moor, Tristania, etc. heheh. bueno mil gracias por el RR y nos leemos pronto!. mil kisses!.

Laa Gittanna: OMG, has regresado!. eh de admitir que me pongo algo triste cuando pierdo a alguna lectora, mas aun si es alguien como tu, que siempre dejas unos RR, super buenos ehehe asi que me alegra que estes de regreso!. Y bueno, Alice, Alice, Alice, esta pero si loquita por Jazz eso es mas que obvio y el que el la rechazara bueno la descoloco y bueno Jazz hay pobre Jazz no es de asesinarlo, es de comprenderlo, que le puede ofrecer el a Alice si literalmente el no existe, esta amarrado a esa casa y no hay manera de cambiarlo asi que. pongamonos en sus zapatos nop?. aplausos tambien a ti por regresar y por ese hermoso Review que me dejaste, espero que puedas seguir por aqui hehehe. Kisses!.

Lunita Black27: valla que si fue un graaan momento para Alice y Jasper no cabe duda alguna, pero estos momentos de este cap son aun mas WOOW! o no? es que yo asi los veo n_n'. bueno mil gracias por el RR, nos leemos el sabado!. Kisses!. por cierto, levanta esos animos, que ya sabes que cuentas con tu super-hiper sister incondicional hehehe. no siempre se tiene el felices para siempre que uno espera, pero recuerda tambien que el que persevera alcanza. quiza ese tipo o lo que sea, no sea realmente para ti y mas adelantee conozcas al verdadero, aal que fue hecho a tu medida y hasta te reiras de que antes tu pensabas que era lo mejor y resulta pues que nop. ya veras sister. el time pasara y como vallas madurando iras viendo el mundo con otros ojos. ntp y siempre cuenta conmigo, ya sabes a cualquier hora!. TQmillones! y te ammoreoo masivo sister hermosa!. nunca te olvides que para mi vales un millon!. Kisses!

Catali: bienvenida a bordo chica!. wooow una nueva lectora! omg y ademas ama mi historia!. por favor quieres asesinarme? heheheh. ntc, solo suelo ser asi de dramatica cuando me emociono demasiado como ahorita hehehe pero en serio miles de gracias por leer y por comentar, es que woow. ademas un RR, por cap hehehe. en serio no se como agradecerte y bueno espero de todo corazon que haya gustado este cap!. nos leemos el sabado y una vez mas mil gracias!.

thebest-girl: hahaha pues si, que bueno que no lo puedes golpear XD- hehehe nos leemos prnto y mil gracias por el RR!.

Aredhel Isile: Gracias a ti por el RR, y si como ya dije Edward obtendra su merecido heheheh. amm disculparse de rodillas?... hummm... suena interesante XD. que bueno que te guste la actitud de Alice hehehe y bueno ahora que conoces los mootivos de Jazz. espero que no sigas creyendo qe es un cobarde, aun incluso si es que lo es D=. Bella, si da buenos consejos pero no toma buenas decisiones, esta epico no?. Amm Edward, si, es un imbecil con todas sus Letras ¬¬'. nos leemos pronto!. y de nuevo mil grax por el cap!.

maryroxy: me alegra haberte dejado sin palabras hehehe. ojala este cap te recupere del shok XO. bueno nos leemos pronto y mil gracias por el RR! 

alice-jasper-love 4 ever: que genial que te quedaras sin palabras hehehe, si, si muucho drama pero tambien si!. eso le da vida a toooodo XD. mil gracias por el RR y nos leemos mas que pronto XD. miles de kisses michelle.

sophia18: mil gracias por el RR, y tambien a ti Besos de todo corazon. nos leemos!.

Laurita2206: argg Examenes! no me los menciones!. y castigarte sin PC!. omg que horror en serio se que es eso y es que somos adictas a nuestra compu XD al menos yo si, ehehhe me cargo mi notebook a donde sea que valla y cada que se me ocurre algo la saco y lo plasmo hehehe. creo que mis amigos comienzan a molestarse con eso XD. pero que mas da es mi mas grande y amado placer escribir hehehe. y respecto al Cap. espero que tooodas tus dudas se aclaran en este pero nacieran otras 100000 hahah para seguir con la historia hehe. y si, todos contra Black el chucho malo ehehehe. bueno nos leemos el prox sabado y mil gracias por el Review!.

MarieCullenM: hahaha, ni modo chica te toco leer de mas XD. pero me alegra que estes aqui nuevamente hehehe. pues ya viste que le dijo Jazz a Alice cierto ahora falta saber que otra locura para variar va a cometer ella XD. bueno nos leemos el sabado y mil gracias por el RR!.

nelly-bello-cullen: Jazz, mi Jazz, oh sexy Jazz. ok ok me voy por las nubes XD. pues ya en el cap creo que se disiparon tus dudas no Nelly?. es que... bueno entiendo lo de dar saltos, por que yo con cada RR me quedo igual, dando de saltos y sin palabras para explicar como me siento XD. y ya ves el libro despues de todo hehehe. aunque sea algo que ya leyeras aqui, bueno habra un libro hehehe. woow no me lo creo ni yo XD. es que suena tannn ammm no se perfecto?. XD solo espero que todo salga bien y hechame porras eeeeh. XD. mil gracias por el RR. y por leer Nelly, en serio me haces muuuy feliz siempre. miles de kisses.!

satorichiva: hola!. asi es damas y caballeros XD Al por fin vio a Jasper hehehe y bueno en este cap espero se aclararan muchas dudas tuyas aunque te quedaran otras 100000 mas XD. y claro tenia que ser maas guapo que en su retrato hehehe y ya ves que si siente algo muuuy especial por ella LOL. y por cierto acertaste en tus especulaciones eee hehehe. Respecto a Jacob, temo decirte que si, realmente Jake esta enamorado de ella, y eso que fue algo no planeado, se enamoro asi solo por sus actitudes y su forma tan distintiva de ser, el cayo rendido a sus pies, pero como bien sabes Alice esta loquita por Jazz, asi que a Jake no le queda mas que resignarse. Mil gracias por el RR. y nos leemos el proximo sabado!. Kisses!.

**Bueno, creo que son todos XD, asi que nos leemos el proximo sabado y una vez mas un millon de gracias a cada una de ustedes, tanto anonimas como las de arriba, cada lectora tiene un lugar especial en mi corazon y no se olviden de mandarme suerte con mi proyecto "La agonía Fantasma" hehehe.**

**kisses & bites of the blood-sucker:**

**- AliCe Ahtziry Cullen de Whitlock!.  
**


	17. Chapter XVII: El Anciano Black

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y los lugares de esta historia son propiedad de SM, su editorial y su casa productora. yo únicamente juego con sus actitudes en la mejor manera OoC.

* * *

**G~low everybody:**

**awww... en este cap me emocione y para escribirlo me inspire en genios locos como Merlin, Dumbledore, Gandall, Calixo, Xenophilus, sombrerero, Alastor Moddy etc, etc. amo los genios locos!... en fin espero lo disfruten!.  
**

* * *

Las psicofonias o parafonias son sonidos de procedencia desconocida. Normalmente estos sonidos no se aprecian con total claridad por lo que necesitamos escuchar las grabaciones psicofonicas en total silencio para poder apreciar su significado. El origen de los sonidos es desconocido y existen varias explicaciones. Hay quien piensa que son las voces de los muertos, voces de extraterrestres o que somos nosotros mismos quienes producimos de una forma inconsciente estos sonidos cuando estamos grabando. Pero lo único cierto es que las _psicofonias_ son sonidos aterradores, voces terroríficas que te hacen recorrer un escalofrio por todo el cuerpo infundiendo en nosotros temor y respeto hacia lo desconocido. ¿Todavía quieres escucharlas?...

. . .

**Capitulo XVII:** El Anciano Black.

Al día siguiente cuando me desperté Jasper no se encontraba por ningún lado, lo cual no me extraño del

todo. Ya que estaba acostumbrada a despertar y no saber de el, pero después de todo lo que pasamos la

noche anterior. De todas nuestras conversaciones, bueno era mas el miedo que tenia a no volverlo a ver

que la sorpresa de que como siempre el anduviera en quien sabe donde haciendo dios sabe que.

Me levante entonces de la cama y fui al baño a tomar una ducha rápida. Al pasar por el espejo del baño

me di cuenta de que mi pelo estaba todo encrespado hacia arriba, mi maquillaje corrido por toda la cara

y para colmo de males tenia ojeras.

Nunca me había importado mi apariencia al despertar por la mañana, pero hoy que sabia con exactitud

que Jasper me veía dormida y cuando me despertaba, me daba vergüenza el que me viera así.

- dios Jazz, como puedes amar a una chica tan espantosa como yo – dije al tiempo que me pasaba el

cepillo por el pelo pero este no cedía, continuaba tan encrespado como antes.

No obtuve ninguna respuesta de Jasper mas que una risa ligeramente espectral, pero que la verdad me

gusto y mucho.

Entre finalmente a tomar una ducha tibia, aunque no fue muy larga me sirvió mucho para despertar y

por supuesto mejorar mi aspecto.

Me vestí rápidamente con unas mayas negras y un vestido negro con plateado que tenia una especie de

corsee en la espalda mientras que al frente estaba detallado con lineas plateadas como si fueran

ramificaciones de la faldilla, la cual tenia un poco de vuelo.

Me puse un listón plateado en el pelo y me maquille rápidamente, por ultimo me coloque la gabardina

mas gruesa que tenia. Entonces me di una ultima mirada al espejo y baje corriendo las escaleras.

- Alice, te prepare el desayuno, son waffles con miel tus favoritos. - dijo Esme cuando pasaba por su

lado y tuve que rodar los ojos y evitar con todas mis fuerzas no darme contra la pared.

- voy tarde, además los waffles con miel eran mis favoritos hasta aquella vez que comí demasiados,

ahora no puedo ni verlos, así que de todos modos gracias.

Dicho esto me coloque bien el morral en el hombro y salí de la casa dejando a Esme boquiabierta y con

la sartén de waffles aun en la mano.

Subí al volvo de Edward aun riendo por el hecho de haber dejado estupefacta a Esme, pero si ella

quería jugar a ser la mama perfecta y hacer todo por tenerme como una princesa cuando yo ya no lo

buscaba, entonces yo me encargaría a abrirle los ojos aun que fuera de la manera mas horrible.

Todo el trayecto a la escuela se me fue pensando en Jasper y en Esme, en el primero no dejaba de

recordar cada palabra que habíamos hablado la noche anterior; mientras que a Esme no dejaba de

darme risa sus vanos intentos de liberar su culpa que llevaba arrastrando desde hace años.

Pero al aparcar en mi sitio habitual y ver la monstruosa moto de Jacob, entonces me recordé lo que

tenia que hacer hoy. Tenia que ir a La Push.

Sonreí ante esto y desconecte mi Ipod del estéreo, donde había estado sonando quedamente el álbum

Legend Land de leave's eyes. Lo apague con prisas y cuando lo iba a meter en mi morral me encontré

con el aun envuelto regalo de Seth.

No recordaba haberlo metido allí, pero seguramente era cosa de Jasper, sonreí de lado por ello y me

dispuse a abrirlo finalmente.

Era una caja negra con un murciélago rojo dibujado y en el habían unas letras raras. Me encogí de

hombros y abrí la caja. Se trataba de unas sombras para los ojos de colores obscuros y varias

tonalidades de gris. Valla, era realmente bueno el regalo, tenia que recordarme agradecerle a Seth por

esto.

Regrese la caja a mi morral y tire el envoltorio en el asiento de atrás.

Baje del auto con mis normales andares de "quitate de mi camino". Y tras el espectáculo del día

anterior en la cafetería todos realmente comenzaban a huir de mi, no como el día anterior que todos me

miraban raro o cuchicheaban a mis espaldas, hoy simplemente huían despavoridos en cuanto me veían

acercarme, y ese hecho mas que molestarme me hizo sonreír

- dime que te traes hoy, ¿por que tan sonriente? - pregunto Bella cuando llegue a la puerta, donde ella

se encontraba esperándome

- nada, solo que hoy el día esta... realmente bueno – dije encogiéndome de hombros.

Bella extrañada elevo la vista al cielo y no logro mas que arrugar el entrecejo, pues se veía nublado y

por la temperatura del ambiente seria otra tormenta de nieve como la del día anterior.

- si tu lo dices – apunto Bella y vino tras de mi.

- aun se te quedan viendo raro verdad, pero no se hay algo mas. Como que hoy aparte huyen. ¿Sera por

todo lo que le dijiste a Jake? - pregunto Bella cuando entramos al edificio y se percato de que todos me

observaban y huían

- quizá, pero eso me recuerda que... hoy tenemos que ir a La Push – dije deteniéndome y Bella choco

contra mi.

- ¿a La Push? - pregunto alzando una ceja y retrocediendo unos pasos para verme mejor.

- así es, a La Push. - afirme

- pero de que diablos hablas Alice Cullen, ¿sabes que todas tus desgracias han comenzado allí cierto? -

inquirió Bella y yo rodé los ojos con una sonrisa.

- así es, pero esta vez lo que busco es dar solución a uno Bells – agregue con una sonrisa aun mas

pronunciada.

- ahora comprendo por que todos huyen, estas mas loca que una cabra.

No hice mas que carcajearme con el comentario de Bella mientras entrabamos a la primer clase del día.

El día se paso rápido, una clase tras otra se pasaban mientras yo seguía imaginando que haría o que

diría cuando fuera a La Push, de que manera lograría plantear mi ligero "problemita". Y cuando menos

me di cuenta el timbre de el almuerzo sonaba.

Esta vez fui mas hábil respecto a la comida y las mesas. Le pedí a Bella que fuera por nuestro desayuno

mientras yo iba a buscar una buena mesa, ella se encogió de hombros y se marcho a donde las

cocineras, yo mientras tanto localice una mesa desocupada y camine aprisa hacia ella, pero la descarte

al instante cuando vi a los pieles roja sentados en la mesa de a lado.

No tenia idea de por que habían cambiado su mesa habitual y realmente no me importaba, así que di

media vuelta y me dispuse a buscar otra mesa antes de que ellos me vieran. Pero me temo que falle en

ello, pues no había dado ni cinco pasos cuando la voz de Seth llamo mi atención

- Alice espera – dijo y me tomo del hombro.

- ¿que ocurre Sethy? - pregunte con una sonrisa burlesca y el se encogió de hombros.

- ¿puedo sentarme contigo? - inquirió y yo alce una ceja.

- hay mucho piso, toma el asiento que gustes – dije a modo de broma y el sonrío

- por allá hay una mesa – dijo señalando una mesa que se encontraba al otro extremo del comedor.

- tienes buena vista – le dije sacudiendo la cabeza – vamos allá.

Cuando llegamos a la mesa Bella acababa de ser atendida por las cocineras y le hice una seña para que

nos viera; esta en cuanto nos vio apresuro el paso.

- por cierto me gusto mucho el estuche de maquillaje gótico Seth, muchas gracias. - dije sonriendo

sinceramente y el se encogió de hombros.

- Tuve que ir a un montón de tiendas para encontrarlo, que bueno que te gustara -  
replico orgulloso de si mismo y yo que note enseguida que volvia a encontrarme en esa ligera linea que podría marcar confusion en Seth decidí aclarar las cosas una vez mas.

- Seth, en serio tu regalo es genial, pero no quiero que se te olvide que no me interesas como algo mas que un amigo. - Mi voz sonaba aburrida y en cierta parte lo estaba, aburrida y cansada de tener que repetirle siempre lo mismo.

- esta bien Alice, lo entiendo. Creeme que lo hago – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- bien, solo lo hacia para evitarnos otro bochornoso momento como el de... - señale con mi dedo la espalda de Jacob y Seth frunció el ceño.

- ¿como me comparas con ese imbécil? - soltó realmente molesto – yo ya te había advertido que el no era lo que parecía, que no da un solo paso en falso y siempre quiere ganar; sabes a la perfección que yo jamas te haría algo así yo solo...

- tu solo buscarías por todo Port Angeles un estuche de maquillaje gótico que sabias que me encantaría – dije enarcando una ceja y el sacudió la cabeza.

- es diferente Alice – sentencio.

- ¿que es diferente de que? - pregunto Bella al llegar a nuestra mesa, y luego de pasarme mi mitad de comida de su bandeja.

- nada, solo son tonterías de Seth y yo – dije para evitar que Seth iniciara nuevamente su perorata.

- va, da igual. Mejor nos damos prisa que no tardan en dar el timbre y... woow Alice esa cadena no te la había visto – dijo Bella abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente y señalando el guardapelo que Jasper me había dado la noche anterior, la cual llevaba por debajo de la blusa pero que al tiempo de estirarme por mi plato se había salido de esta.

Inmediatamente la sostuve con las manos como si se tratara de una delicada mariposa.

- oh, hummm... si, es mio yo...

- ¿puedo verlo? - me interrumpió Bella.

Era difícil decirle que no, al fin y al cabo era ahora la única persona que me quedaba en este lugar que no me creía una bruja loca. Así que accedí a ello soltando el guardapelo y acercándome a Bella para que lo tomara.

- valla, es hermosa, ¿es de esas que guardan fotos dentro? - pregunto alzando la ceja y yo asentí con la cabeza.

- y ya guardaste al... ¡Whitlock! - La voz de Bella no fue del todo discreta, de hecho soltó un gritito ahogado y luego vocifero el apellido de Jasper y se llevo una mano a la boca.

- humm... ¿Whitlock? - pregunto Seth quien al parecer no entendía ni jota.

- si, humm... Whitlock, humm ¿que tiene? - pregunte al no encontrar explicación lógica a por que Bella había relacionado correctamente el guardapelo con la familia Whitlock.

- lo dice allí – gruño mientras señalaba la parte frontal del guardapelo.

¿como es que no me di cuenta de ello antes?. Tal vez fue que estaba muy ocupada viendo el interior de este o a Jasper, como para preocuparme en leer las totalmente legibles y hermosas letras que formaban el apellido Whitlock.

- si... yo... er... aquí no ¿quieres Bella?.

- Alice, tu... tomaste esa baratija de las cosas de los Whitlock?. Eso no... eso no... bueno... eso no va a molestarlo ¿o si?.

Seth se veía completamente pálido y tenia un sudor frío en la frente mientras balbuceaba como idiota hasta articular una oración levemente coherente.

- yo no tome nada, maldición ¡es un puto regalo! - gruñí con los dientes apretados.

- ¿no crees que exageras?. Como que un regalo; esto no tiene sentido es... -

- no hoy por favor Bella, estaba realmente disfrutando el día hasta que has llegado a preguntar por el guardapelo...

- guarda... ¿que? - pregunto Bella con la ceja alzada.

Tuve que recurrir a todo mi autocontrol para no cometer una locura, o al menos para no elevar la voz demasiado.

- gu-ar-da-pe-lo – dividí la palabra en silabas y por supuesto esto molesto a Bella – así se llama este tipo de cadenas que en el dije puede guardar fotos, ahora si me disculpan me largo de aquí.

Dicho esto me puse en pie y salí pisando fuerte de el comedor.

Eran unos imbéciles, todos aquí lo eran. Aunque probablemente solo estoy enojada.

Salí de el edificio tal como lo hice la vez que me escape de la escuela para ir con Jacob a La Push en su moto. Aquella vez que casi muero ahogada o por hipotermia, y aquí estoy, mas de un mes después escapando de la escuela nuevamente y conduciendo esta vez el auto de Edward en dirección a La Push.

Cuando las primeras casas del pequeño pueblo comenzaron a aparecer ante mis ojos me di cuenta de una cosa, un ligero problema. No tenia la menor idea de donde vivía Jacob Black y por consiguiente su padre "Chamán". Todas las veces que había estado allí, había sido llevada allí y solo una vez conduje yo de regreso a casa, pero aun así no tenia idea de a donde ir.

Pero era un poblado tan pequeño que seguramente todos allí sabían donde vivían los Black y mas si según Jacob eran parte importante de la tribu Quileute.

Y para mi suerte o mi mala suerte (¿que mas da?) apenas unas casas adelante de cuando me disponía a preguntar a una anciana si sabia algo me encontré con Leah Clearwater.

- ¿Leah? - pregunte bajando del auto que había detenido a media carretera en cuanto reconocí a la chica de cabello corto y facciones gruesas.

- hey, pero si eres la cara pálida que le rompió una pata a Jake ¿cierto?.

No conocía demasiado a Leah como para saber si estaba bromeando o estaba molesta, pues tenia el ceño fruncido pero aun así sonreía

- si, algo así. Humm... yo... quería saber si tu podrías llevarme con el papa de Jacob.

Fui directa, lo ultimo que necesitaba ahora era andarme con rodeos.

- si, esta muy cerca de aquí; podría llevarte, ¿acaso intercambiaran hechizos mágicos o algo así? - soltó una risa tras ese comentario y yo me atreví a sonreír, pues aun tenia mis dudas de si era una broma o no.

- humm... no, pero si me gustaría preguntarle algo – inquirí y ella se encogió de hombros.

- bien, entonces subamos a tu caro coche y vallamos allá.

Sonreí agradecida y corrí hasta el Volvo, una vez dentro Leah y yo arranque y pise fondo, aun cuando la carretera había dejado de ser pavimentada varios metros atrás, esta era toda empedrada y sabia que dejaría serias marcas en el guardafangos, pero tenia prisa y no era momento de detenerme a cuidar del auto de Edward.

- hey, te gusta la velocidad ¿cierto?.- Leah me miraba con una ceja alzada y negaba con la cabeza - Es por allá – señalo con la mano hacia la izquierda y yo vire violentamente en la esquina.

- ¿planeas matarte muchacha?.

Por primera vez su comentario me hizo soltar una sincera carcajada. Pues no tenia la menor idea de lo que acababa de decir, no es que yo planeara estrellarme contra alguna de esas viejas casas de adobe, pero bueno era eso algo así a lo que venia. A preguntar de que manera podría yo estar con Jasper durante toda la eternidad.

- Detente, detente es allí – chillaba Leah una casa que acaba de dejar atrás.

Me pare en seco y luego metí reversa y llegue hasta la casucha roja que enseguida reconocí

- gracias Leah, no tienes idea de lo mucho que...

- ¿gracias Leah?; no amiga gracias a ti por no estrellarte contra algo, cielos manejas incluso peor que Jake. Jamas deberías conducir su moto. - apunto negando con la cabeza.

- descuida Leah, jamas volveré a tomarla – dije sonriendo y ella me miro con los ojos como platos.

- ¿osea que ya la has conducido?. - pregunto incrédula - Santo cielo, ¿como es que te has mantenido viva hasta ahora?. - Me encogí de hombros y baje del auto.

No había llegado aun a la puerta de la casa cuando escuche una voz que venia de algún costado de la casa.

- Jacob no esta, se encuentra en la escuela. Y se supone que tu también deberías estarlo.

Me gire hacia la dirección de la cual venia la voz y Leah que se encontraba tras de mi señalo al anciano sentado en una mecedora y fumando una pipa un poco lejos de la casa.

- buenos días señor Black, humm... no estoy buscando a Jacob sabe, en realidad lo busco a usted.

Mis palabras parecieron sorprenderlo y enseguida alzo la vista hacia mi.

- ¿a mi?. ¿Y que podrías tu querer de un viejo chiflado? - pregunto y enseguida volvió a fumar de su pipa.

- bueno, dicen que entre chiflados se entienden ¿no viejo Black?. Y la chica esta como cabra – dijo Leah al tiempo que hacia una señal con su dedo que indicaba que estaba loca y yo la mire molesta.

- admite que es verdad cara pálida, no estas del todo bien. Te conozco poco y ya eh podido descubrir muchas cosas de ti, como que te gusta asustar a los muchachos, te vale un centavo la velocidad al igual que la escuela y además vienes a buscar quien sabe que a una tribu india. Hay que estar algo tocado para hacer todo eso ¿no?.

Iba a responder pero el viejo se hecho a reír.

- no la molestes Leah Clearwater, ahora dime chica de chiflado a chiflado. ¿que quieres?.

Tome aire profundamente y busque un espacio que no estuviera tan mojado de nieve derretida y me senté allí.

- estaré por allá anciano Cullen, si necesitan algo llamenme – replico mosqueada Leah.

Espere hasta que estuvo lejos para encarar al anciano, segura de que nadie nos escuchara.

- quiero saber, que hay después de la muerte – le pregunte directamente y el anciano casi se cae de la silla.

- no soy quien para responder esa pregunta, ni tu para realizarla. Pero no deja de llamar mi atención, el fundamento de ella, por que no me lo dices, tal vez si me convence tu respuesta podría hablarte de ello.

Su rebuscada forma de hablar iba a extralimitar mi paciencia muy pronto, pero realmente quería saber así que me dispuse a hablar.

- bueno yo... ¿sabe usted algo de la casa Whitlock?.

- ¿que si se algo? - soltó una carcajada – se lo suficiente de esa casa como para marcarla inhabitable niña, pero de eso los cara pálida como tu nunca me han hecho caso – gruño.

- bien, pues esa es mi casa. - cuando dije eso el anciano Black me presto aun mas atención - Humm... así que yo... me preguntaba: ¿como es que Jasper pudo llegar a quedar encerrado allí?.

- ¿disculpa quien? - pregunto el anciano.

- Jasper, el fantasma que habita la gran casa Whitlock, el General Jasper Whitlock.

Trate de ser lo mas especifica posible y al parecer funciono.

- con que Jasper ¿eh?. No tengo que preguntar que tu has tenido demasiado contacto con ese ser, ya que tus respuestas lo marcan como obvio.

Y dale con las respuestas rebuscadas, ¿no podía limitarse a decir: si, no, bueno, malo. O cualquier otra cosa que no fuera tan complicado?.

- así es, yo puedo oír a Jasper, puedo verlo y puedo tocarlo. El me habla y además yo... bueno nosotros...

- ¿nosotros?. No hay un nosotros, el es un fantasma niña. El jamas dejara de ser un alma vagante. ¿No se te ah ocurrido pensar que podría tratarse de un demonio que busca apoderarse de tu cuerpo para cometer sus fechorías en este mundo?. Podrías encontrarte en peligro en este preciso momento, y lo peor es que si es así y el toma tu cuerpo, nada ni nadie lo detendrá, la atadura de la casa sera nada y tendrá la libertad de ir por el mundo destruyendo todo a su paso.

Ok, ahora si que estaba confundida. ¿De que tanto hablaba este anciano loco?.

- no anciano Black, usted no lo entiende. Jasper no es malo, el es bueno y es todo un caballero. No tiene idea de...

- ¿un caballero que le destroza al corazón a su madre marchándose a la guerra y que no regresa hasta que trae los pies por delante?. No se que concepto tienes tu de caballerosidad, pero para mi eso no lo es, eso es rebeldía, pura y espantosa rebeldía Deseos de ser grande, ser reconocido, ambición y además es un asesino. A mi se me asemeja mas a un demonio que a un fantasma.

No podía seguir escuchando a ese anciano hablar así de Jasper, así que me levante del suelo y estaba por irme cuando el me llamo nuevamente.

- ¿ya no hay mas dudas cara pálida? - pregunto el enarcando una ceja.

- no creo que valla a responder realmente lo que quiero, así que no.

- espera, no te vallas aun. Dejame conocer tu inquietud, es de suma importancia que sepas a lo que te enfrentas y al parecer tu conocimiento y el mio son buenas armas. - razono el anciano y yo regrese sobre mis pasos y volví a sentarme en el mismo sitio que estaba antes.

- eres buena chica – alabo el.

Estuve a punto de sacarle la lengua en protesta, como una pequeña niña de cinco años, pero en lugar de eso me mordí la lengua y espere a que el dijera algo.

- así que... - hizo una seña con la mano invitándome a hablar – por que no me dices que es realmente lo que veniste a preguntar y nos dejamos de andar con rodeos.

¡Si, por favor!. ¡Nada de respuestas rebuscadas!. Pensé tallandome las sienes con los dedos.

- bueno, no se muy bien como decirlo. Se que sonara loco y también se que me dará una regañada enorme cuando se lo diga, pero quiero saber como puedo unirme a Jasper, quedarme en la casa al igual que el. Eso es lo único que quiero saber.

El hombre que estaba fumando de su pipa, casi se atraganta con el humo; pero cuando logro recuperar el aliento me miro como si estuviera loca. Bueno eso si es que no lo estaba realmente.

- ¡niña!. ¿Te haz dado cuenta de lo que me estas preguntando? - pregunto con los ojos mas abiertos de lo que pudiera ser normal.

- si, me doy cuenta y comprenda esto, no es algo suicida ¿si?. No es que piense llegar a casa y colgarme del árbol de almendras frente a esta. Lo que digo es que... bueno algún día eh de morir ¿no?. Tal vez no hoy, tal vez no mañana. Probablemente hasta dentro de cincuenta años sera así. Pero quiero estar preparada para cuando el momento llegue, no quiero dar un paso "mas allá" - hice comillas con los dedos – no mientras Jasper se encuentre en ese Limbo, ¿me comprende ahora?.

El anciano aun me veía con desconfianza, pero después de un rato pareció persibir sinceridad en mis palabras y entonces hablo.

- como entenderas niña no tengo la menor idea de ello, ya que jamas eh estado muerto. Quizá en trance algunas veces. Pero nunca muerto y... bueno solo me queda hacer cavilaciones. Así que yo pienso que eso seria una total elección tuya. Mira, tomemos... humm... ¿crees tu en dios, o mejor dicho en el cielo, el infierno y esas cosas?.

Bien, esa era una excelente pregunta. ¿Creía yo en algo?. Bueno con el paso de los años me había creado mis propias teorías, así que... probablemente había llegado el tiempo de desempolvarlas.

- se que hay un ser superior si, mas no se su nombre, ni su aspecto, ni las cosas que ah hecho, pero que tiene que...

- con eso bastara, veras suponiendo que el cielo y el infierno fueran reales. Entonces podríamos decir que si eres una chica buena tendrás un lugar asegurado allá – señalo al cielo con el dedo – pero si fuiste una chica mala entonces tu lugar sera acá – señalo bajo sus pies – entonces propongamos ahora que te niegas a ir a cualquiera de esos lados. ¿Que lugar queda entonces? - pregunto como si fuera algo obvio

- queda... aquí – afirme y el asintió

- pero recuerda que todo esto son suposiciones nada mas. No podría yo saberlo como no puedo asegurarte que existe el cielo o el infierno, pero lo que si hay es vida después de esta y tu amigo Jasper es un claro ejemplo de ello. Así que juzgadlo tu, pero por nada del mundo pongas en riesgo tu vida.

Sus palabras me daban mucho que pensar y no podía negar que todo lo que decía era totalmente cierto.

- muchas gracias anciano Black. Creo que debo irme ahora; gracias por su tiempo y por sus sabias palabras nunca tendré..

- y por los consejos, no te olvides de los consejos niña cara pálida Por encima de todo no arriesgues tu vida.

- si, claro. No lo olvidare. Ahora en serio debo irme – el asintió con la cabeza y yo me puse en pie rápidamente

La charla con el anciano Black me había servido, eso era muy cierto. Pero bueno, al principio fue algo rudo y por supuesto que Jasper no era un demonio, no podía ser lo ¿o si?.

Iba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no iba viendo realmente donde pisaba, y cuando menos lo esperaba había chocado contra algo o... ¿alguien?.

Alce la vista y me encontre con que había chocado contra Leah, la cual estaba conversando con Jacob mientras lo ayudaba a entrar a la casa.

- cuidado cara pálida Andas un poco distraída ¿no?. Seguro el anciano Black te asusto. Creo que tendré unas cuantas palabras con el. - dijo seriamente.

Solté una risa y negué con la cabeza.

- gracias Leah, pero solo estaba pensando, ahora debo irme. Nos vemos.

Me despedí con un gesto de la mano de Leah y entonces mi mirada se topo con la de Jacob, el esbozo una sonrisa y a mi no me quedo remedio mas que responder a ella con una mueca que se suponía era una sonrisa.

Me aleje de ellos entonces y subí a mi auto. Conecte mi Ipod aun con las palabras del Anciano Black en mi frente y cuando puse play la canción "My Destiny" me tomo por sorpresa.

Pero bueno, y pensar que hay gente que no cree en el "Destino". La canción simplemente decía todo lo que sentía

Tome aire profundamente y arranque el auto, sin volver la vista atrás me dirigí a casa.

* * *

**G-Low!.**

**Ya se,ya se no me asesineeeeeeeeeeeeen me tarde 500 años!**

**ok nott ¬¬' pero casi casi!**

**ya pues se que exagero. pero bueno, en primer lugar el sabado el !"$)/%#$ inter iba y venia, iba y venia. casi caigo en una crisis nerviosa, luego de que me di por vencida por que tenia un evento importante con los de mi salon y pues hay voy. entonces ahora llego mi papa y pzz alli andavamos de shopping y creanme la culpa me perseguia de una manera horrible! ni siquiera en mi tienda favorita de ropa gothica y metalera encontre consuelo. no se diga en la libreria. casi me asesino por que cada volumen interesante me recordaba que les habia quedado mal. asi qe ahorita siendo las 12:44 y mas dormida que despierta estoy aqui dejandoles el cap. espero les encante y les imploro me perdonen, no les vuelvo a quedar mal. el prox sabado nos leemos puntualmente.**

**Mil graacias por esos Reviews tan hermosos. por los favoritos y las alertas. a las lectoras anonimas, chicas gracias tambien por estar alli!. **

**aaa no respondo hoy los RR aqui por que enserio mi cerebro esta mas apagado que despierto, mejor mañana con mas time se los dejo cmo Review reply hheehehe.**

**kisses!...**

**- Alice Ahtziry Cullen de Whitlock!  
**


	18. Chapter XVIII: Todo el Mundo esta loco

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y los lugares de esta historia son propiedad de SM, su editorial y su casa productora. yo únicamente juego con sus actitudes en la mejor manera OoC.

* * *

**G~low everybody:**

**que pensaron chicas que no se los dejaria hoy? hahahaha pues se equivocaron, tarde pero aqui queda hehe, espero les guste.  
**

* * *

Las psicofonias o parafonias son sonidos de procedencia desconocida. Normalmente estos sonidos no se aprecian con total claridad por lo que necesitamos escuchar las grabaciones psicofonicas en total silencio para poder apreciar su significado. El origen de los sonidos es desconocido y existen varias explicaciones. Hay quien piensa que son las voces de los muertos, voces de extraterrestres o que somos nosotros mismos quienes producimos de una forma inconsciente estos sonidos cuando estamos grabando. Pero lo único cierto es que las _psicofonias_ son sonidos aterradores, voces terroríficas que te hacen recorrer un escalofrio por todo el cuerpo infundiendo en nosotros temor y respeto hacia lo desconocido. ¿Todavía quieres escucharlas?...

**Capitulo XVIII**:Todo el mundo esta loco.

Entre a casa corriendo, quería llegar cuanto antes a mi habitación y hablar con Jasper de todo lo que el anciano Black y yo habíamos hablado, pero por desgracia para mi fui interceptada por Bella y Esme, quienes venían de la cocina con idénticas caras preocupadas. Hasta parecían madre e hija, inclusive Bella parecía mas hija de Esme que yo.

Intente pasar sin hacerles caso, pero la voz de Esme me detuvo.

- Alice, que bueno que llegas, - hablo con voz pausada - Bella me dijo que... saliste corriendo de clase y pensó que estarías aquí, así que... ¿donde estabas?.

- pues fui a darme una vuelta por _neverland_; - espete toscamente - Peter y Michael les mandan saludos.

- ¿Peter y Michael? – dijo Esme curiosa y se acerco a mi.

- si madre, Peter Pan y Michael Jackson – exclame en el mismo tono.

Retrocedí unos pasos para alejarme de ella y Bella hablo:

- Alice no es para que te pongas así, - inquirió con seriedad - te estamos preguntando de buena manera.

Bella tenia el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, tal como si fuera mi madre y en cambio mi madre nos observaba de hito en hito.

Bote el aire ruidosamente, eleve la vista al techo y después solté una sonora carcajada.

- no me lo tomes a mal Bella Swan, - dije con el mismo tono hosco de antes - pero metete en tus asuntos.

Dicho eso subí las escaleras sin darles tiempo ni a una ni a otra a que dijeran algo mas. Pero la muy necia de Bella me siguió y no tuve oportunidad de cerrarle la puerta del cuarto en la cara ya que ella se metió corriendo detrás de mi en cuanto entre.

- Alice, ¿que esta pasando contigo?. - pregunto con la voz pausada y tanteando terreno de que tan fuerte podía hablarme. - Creí que esos momentos de locura, de escapar de clases y hasta de ser grosera se habían quedado con Black. Dime que esta ocurriendo, ¿que es lo que hace que seas así entonces si no era Jacob?.

- no es que tenga nada – replique encogiéndome de hombros – simplemente así soy yo. Y deja de hablarme así Bella, no eres mi madre.

- dah, como sea – dijo chasqueando la lengua – pero tu no eras así cuando te conocí tu...

- Bella, - la interrumpí de malos modos - llevo conviviendo conmigo misma casi dieciocho años, creo que me conozco mas que bien ¿no te parece?.

Ella rodó los ojos en señal de desesperación y se tiro en mi cama antes de responder.

no era el punto, pero que mas da. Siempre es lo mismo contigo. Mejor me detengo antes de que terminemos peleadas – razono.

Por primera vez desde que conocía a Bella a mitad de una de nuestras discusiones ella había dicho algo bueno, algo a lo que yo debía darle la razón, aun cuando lo dijera en ese tono extraño que tomaban las mamas para aplicar psicología a la inversa.

- valla Bella, al fin has aprendido algo de mi. Te llevo unos cuantos meses descubrirlo, pero de cualquier manera me alegra que lo hicieras. - inquirí en tono burlón y Bella se sostuvo el puente de la nariz desesperada.

- da igual. Ahora mejor por que no me cuentas a que fuiste a La Push, por que estoy segura que fue allí a donde fuiste. Y no esa tontería de "fui a Neverlan.

- que enredo, por que usas tanto fui, fue, fuiste. ¡Ah!, me mareas – me queje con las manos en la cabeza y ella frunció el ceño.

- estas... ¿evitando mi pregunta? - inquirió en tanto yo me tiraba en el sillón a lado de la ventana.

No me sentía realmente con ánimos de conversar con alguien como Bella, lo que realmente quería y necesitaba era estar a solas con Jasper, así que mejor la despachaba cuanto antes.

- no, simplemente constato un hecho – replique y ella me miro feo.

- ¿que mosca te pico hoy Alice Cullen?.

- no exageres Bella, si no eh dicho nada – gruño

- bien, entonces olvidalo.

Un largo silencio se apodero de el lugar luego de que Bella hablara, pues poco tenia yo que decirle a ella en particular y ella a su vez seguramente no quería que le respondiera con sequedad o ridiculeces a sus demasiado entrometidas preguntas. Así que continuamos calladas y sin vernos a la cara por un largo rato.

Comenzaba a aburrirme de la situación, y si mi orgullo no fuera mas grande que la casa, la habría corrido ya desde hacia mas de una hora, que era mas o menos el tiempo que llevábamos en silencio, pero estaba totalmente decidida a no ser yo quien dijera la primer palabra, así que me dedique a seguir observando con la mirada perdida el poste de Slipknot pegado en la pared contraria de mi habitación.

Mi mirada poco a poco se fue haciendo pesada, y lentamente las mascaras de los integrantes de slipknot se volvían mas y mas borrosas, mis pensamientos carecían de coherente significado y con cada parpadeo tardaba mas y mas en abrir los ojos, hasta que finalmente caí presa del sueño inducida por el aburrimiento.

Cuando abrí los ojos nuevamente no me encontraba mas en el sillón, si no en mi cama y Bella se había ido, al igual que la luz del día. Ahora solo se veía el cielo obscuro y el perfil sombrío de los arboles por mi ventana. Parpadee un par de veces antes de percatarme de que no estaba sola en la cama, si no que Jasper se encontraba sentado en la cabecera de esta con la mirada fija en algún punto del cielo. Además de que con su mano aferraba fuertemente la manta con la que yo estaba cubierta.

- _buen día Alice, o mejor dicho buenas noches. Has dormido por un largo rato – _dijo poniendo una increíble sonrisa y sin despegar la mirada del cielo.

- ¿Jasper?, wow, ¿por cuanto tiempo dormí? - pregunte dando un bostezo.

- _¿contando el tiempo que has tardado en caer dormida totalmente o desde el momento en que tus ojos no volvieron a abrirse?._

- no puedo creer que todo el tiempo estés viendo todo lo que hago, aun cuando hay visita. - dije sorprendida y sonriendo. - no te quejes luego de que te llame cotilla – bromeé.

_- lo siento, ¿te molesta que lo haga?. - _giro su rostro finalmente al mio, estaba preocupado y no pude evitar sonreír - _Podría dejar de hacerlo si quieres, yo solo... es que me gusta saber mas de ti y me apasiona ver como eres con el resto de las personas, tan distinta a como eres conmigo y eso me hace sentir especial. Por muy horrible y egoísta que suene de verdad lo disfruto._

- no, no Jasper, no me molesta. Al contrario me parece muy lindo – respondí con una sonrisa aun mas amplia – y ya te lo eh dicho, solo contigo puedo ser yo realmente, no tengo barreras, no hay nada para ocultarte. Solo soy yo, realmente yo y obviamente eres mas que especial, eres mi todo Jasper.

Me arranque la manta con una mano y me arrastre por la cama hasta llegar a donde el estaba y abrazarlo fuertemente. El reacciono al instante y me rodeo los hombros con los brazos. Brindándome protección y amor que me hicieron sentirme por una vez en la vida completa y feliz.

- _tus palabras Alice, -_ hablo suavemente, con esa increíble voz susurrante que tanto me gustaba _-no hacen mas que acrecentar mi ya muy crecido ego y no puedo evitar sentirte aun mas mía, a pesar de que es imposible que sea así realmente._

Su hermosa y susurrante voz se escuchaba torturada y se sentía como fino hielo resbalando por mi columna vertebral.

- Jasper, sabes que soy tuya, digas lo que digas yo soy tuya, siempre sera así.

Levante mi rostro para que quedara a la altura del suyo y lo obligue a mirarme a los ojos. Entonces intente explicarle sin palabras que todo lo que decía era verdad. Que yo le pertenecía y que nunca nada ni nadie nos separaría, ni siquiera la vida o la muerte.

Intente besar sus poco corpóreos labios, pero el me lo impidió.

- _tienes una visita_ – fueron sus palabras y desapareció, dejando mis brazos y mi corazón vacíos. Eso era algo que comenzaba a detestar, en general no me importaba el hecho de que Jasper fuera un fantasma, pero lo que si detestaba era que pudiera ir y venir cada que le placiera, sin darme oportunidad a retenerlo cuando yo lo deseara.

Asesinaría a quien quiera que fuera esa visita, por que no le perdonaría a cualquier idiota que haya venido a verme el arrebatarme un momento tan intimo y especial con Jasper.

Pero toda mi furia y mis pensamientos psicópatas desaparecieron en el momento en que la puerta de mi habitación se abrió y esta me mostró a Emmett con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y los brazos abiertos antes de gritar.

- ¡Alice!.

La sonrisa en mi rostro era tan inmensa que seguro cuando dejara de sonreír mi cara quedaría flácida, pero no me importo, me puse en pie y corrí directamente a los brazos de Emmett.

- ¡Emmie!, ¿dios mio que haces aquí? - lo abrace fuertemente y después le golpee la cabeza. - eso es por no llamar nunca.

Emmett soltó una carcajada ante mis palabras y me levanto del suelo para darme vueltas.

- Alice, monstruo de caricatura; no haz cambiado nada – gruño Emmett al tiempo que me regresaba al suelo.

- y que me dices de ti, sigues exactamente como cuando se fueron, ni siquiera haz cambiado tu corte de cabello – dije entre risas y el sacudió la cabeza.

- no, y veo que tu sigues negándote a ser rubia. No entiendo la razón, las rubias son fascinantes – dijo mi hermano alzando una ceja y yo le golpee el hombro.

- Eso es por que tu esposa es rubia, pensarías que las pelirrojas son lo mas fascinante y ardiente del planeta si Rosalie lo fuera – dije frunciendo la nariz y Emmett se carcajeo.

- tienes razón, pero aun así tu cabello rubio es hermoso hermana, no veo por que ocultarlo con ese negro tan abrumador.

- bueno como sea, ahora explicame por que en todos estos meses no me habías hecho una sola llamada, comenzaba a sentirme olvidada por ti – bufe.

- si, ya te dije que lo siento. Pero no tenia bien el numero de la casa, y mama y papa cambiaron sus números celulares al venir aquí. Y últimamente ni tu ni Edward se conectan en el chat. ¿Acaso no hay internet en este pedazo de alcantarilla que la gente llama pueblo? - pregunto horrorizado.

- claro que lo hay – dije riendo – y lo siento. Mi computadora esta tan abandonada desde que llegue aquí – explique.

- si, pero eso se acabo, por que no estoy dispuesto a irme de aquí sin que mi hermanita consentida venga conmigo. Hablare con mamá y papá, solo por hacerlo. Pero digan lo que digan tu vendrás conmigo a New York. - inquirió orgulloso - ¿que dices eh?.

La sonrisa resbalo por mi rostro, pues esa propuesta me habría hecho brincar de felicidad unos meses antes, pero ahora no me resultaba ni un poco atractiva.

- ¿que ocurre Alice? - pregunto Emmett al ver como mi mirada cambio y que ya no sonreía. - acaso te gusta vivir en esta casa tan espantosa, mira que parece que de un momento a otro va a venirse abajo, y que decir del piso. Por que osea ¿verde?, quien en su sano juicio pone...

- la casa esta bastante bien – interrumpí molesta y Emmett arrugo el entrecejo.

- ¿en serio?.- pregunto incrédulo - Pues no se que o quien te haga creer eso, pero definitivamente la casa es un asco.

No lo aguante mas y me aleje de el, tome mi toalla de la puerta de mi ropero y con mala gana dije.

- tomare un baño. - no dije mas y me aleje en dirección a la puerta del baño, dejando a mi hermano confundido y con el ceño fruncido.

Di tal portazo que el vidrio de la ventana del baño vibro. Solo esperaba que cuando saliera del baño Emmett ya no se encontrara en mi habitación, por que bueno si estaba siendo grosera, pero que mas da fue el quien me abandono no yo y ahora que tengo algo mas o menos bueno el no vendrá a arrebatármelo.

Recargue mis manos en el lavamanos y baje la cabeza sin poder contener las lágrimas, ni siquiera sabia por que lloraba. Si por coraje, por desesperación, por dolor o por un poco de todo.

- ¿_todo bien Alice?. _

Jasper me abrazo por la espalda y yo de inmediato me gire y enterré mi rostro en su pecho. A partir de ese momento mis discretas lágrimas se convirtieron en largos y ruidosos sollozos. Inclusive mi espalda se arqueaba y Jasper lo que hacia era reconfortarme con unas palmaditas en la espalda o besando mi nuca de vez en cuando.

- _tranquila Alice, yo entenderé si quieres irte. - _exclamo con una suave voz - _En realidad es lo que deseo por que se que seras feliz en cualquier lugar al que vallas._

Separe mi rostro de su pecho y lo observe fijamente a los ojos.

_- _no me iré, comprendelo de una vez Jasper, no me iré nunca de tu lado._ - _alegue.

- _pero al quedarte aquí... - _hizo una pausa con desesperación en la cual cerro los ojos por unos instantes y se llevo la mano al cabello y cuando abrió los ojos aun tenia la mirada desesperada – _al quedarte aquí seras desdichada.- _finalizo con la voz cargada de dolor.

No podía soportar mas toda esta locura, Jasper no era ningún error en mi vida tal como el lo creía y no encontraba la manera de hacerle entender que lo que me haría mas desdichada en el mundo seria no volver a verlo.

- ¿Desdichada?. - dije después de unos segundos de incomodo silencio - Claro que no Jasper, nunca en mi vida había sido tan feliz como desde que llegue aquí.

- _vamos Alice, no te engañes a ti misma. - _replico sin mirarme a los ojos -_ Sabes que no es así, desde que llegaste aquí no haz hecho mas que corajes y locuras, quebraste el espejo de tu cuarto solo de coraje. Eso que yo sepa no es un sentimiento muy feliz.- _señalo volteando a verme finalmente con la mirada reprobatoria.

_- _y eso que tiene que ver, - inquirí sosteniendo su dura mirada - no me refiero a como es mi vida en este lugar, - aclare – me refiero a como es mi vida desde que tu estas en ella, hay algo mas en mi vida, algo inexplicable pero que realmente se siente bien y que se que aunque valla por el mundo entero buscando algo así no lo encontrare jamas.

- _Alice no seas necia,- _insistió con desesperación -_ no tienes futuro quedándote aquí yo no tengo un futuro que darte, soy solo... soy... ni siquiera soy nada. Por que me das tanta importancia, no soy ni seré.._

Una vez mas acalle sus palabras con mis labios, lo bese fuerte y pasionalmente, esta vez no me importo ser ruda con el y al parecer a el tampoco. No me importo jalar su cabello, morder sus labios, nada de eso me importo, pero no dejaría que se escapara, una vez mas no. Sabia que no podía retenerlo si el quería desaparecería en ese instante, pero yo estaba dispuesta a impedírselo mientras me fuera posible.

- _Basta, Alice... - _dijo contra mis labios, pero en ningún momento se alejo de mi, por el contrario continuo besándome con la misma furia y pasion. Me sentí realmente orgullosa entonces, de que estaba ganando su batalla, yo estaba venciendo al gran General Jasper Whitlock en la única guerra que nunca llego a luchar.

Me tomo entre sus brazos y me subió al lavamanos, allí me dejo y volvió a besarme al tiempo que yo enredaba mis piernas en su cintura. Su mano derecha acariciaba mi cintura mientras que la izquierda iba de arriba abajo por mis hombros erizándome la piel completamente.

- Alice, ¿estas allí dentro?.

La inconfundible voz de Rosalie me hizo dar un respingo, a lo que Jasper respondió con una risita.

- estoy aquí, ¿que ocurre? - pregunte mientras abrazaba a Jasper para que no fuera a marcharse.

- bueno, es solo que hace meses que no se nada de ti y que no te veo, ¿vas a tardar mucho allí dentro?.

Jasper beso suavemente mis labios y luego desapareció. No pude evitar soltar un bufido por que a pesar de todos mis intentos por que Jasper se quedara el se marcho de cualquier modo.

- no mucho, ya casi salgo – inquirí con resignación y me baje del lavamanos para comenzar a desvestirme.

Tome la ducha mas rápida de mi vida, para después medio vestirme, únicamente me puse unos jeans de mezclilla negros y una blusa negra con blanco. Entonces fui a abrir la puerta y casi choco de nariz contra Rosalie al salir del baño.

- bueno, ya era hora señorita. Creí que no saldrías nunca – dijo ella abrazándome fuertemente.

Pero bueno, Rosalie seguía tan... Rosalie como siempre. Es que no había modo de describirla, salvo que era hermosa y tenia una sonrisa encantadora y era encantadora como persona también.

Cualquier ropa que Rosalie portara, por mas sencilla que fuera le lucia increíble, en estos momentos usaba un pantalón deportivo color azul y una blusa de manga larga color blanco y aun así lucia mas despampanante que alguna modelo que usara sus mejores galas. Su rubia cabellera caía en cascada por su espalda y sus enormes ojos azules me observaban minuciosamente

- lo siento Rosalie, pero estaba... ocupada – dije y no pude evitar sonrojarme ligeramente.

- valla Alice, eso si que es nuevo. Emmett dice que estas muy distinta, ¿eso es cierto?. - pregunto con la ceja alzada y jalándome con ella hasta la cama - Aunque bueno, veo que tu ropa ahora es muy distinta. ¿por que el cambio? - pregunto observando la puerta abierta de mi ropero.

- no tengo idea a que se refiere Emmett– inquirí con desgana – pero si, decidí cambiar mi ropero de pies a cabeza.

- humm.. como sea, te queda bien ese nuevo estilo. Pero regresando a lo de Emmett, también dice que no quieres ir con nosotros a New York, lo cual me extraño mucho, es que... creí que tu mas que nadie querría salir de este... - miro a su alrededor con antipatía - nido de ratas.

- no se por que piensan todos eso Rosalie, pero la verdad es que estoy muy bien aquí. - aclare escandalizada y soltándome de su agarre.

Sus ojos estaban abiertos inmensamente. Al parecer le era difícil creer lo que le decía.

- ¿por que me ves así? - pregunte enfurruñada – eh dicho la verdad.

- si, es solo que... - dio unos pasos por mi habitación y finalmente se sentó en mi sillón y tomo mi Ipod solo por hacer algo. – ¿por que no me dices de una vez quien es el chico eh?.

El color de mi rostro aumento gradualmente hasta ponerse de un divertido carmesí, lo se por que me vi en el vidrio de la ventana cuando me puse en pie de la cama. Pero no le di importancia e intente hacerme la desentendida.

- ¿chico?... bueno no es...

- no me vas a negar que es un chico por que es mas que obvio, - interrumpió con una sonrisa al tiempo que tomaba unos de mis lentes obscuros y se los ponía - tal vez Emmett no note esta clase de cosas, pero vamos Alice soy chica y mas aun soy rubia así que... se de estas cosas – se quito los lentes y me guiño un ojo.

No pude evitar soltar una risita nerviosa.

- vamos Rosalie, el que seas rubia no...

- Alice evadir las preguntas conmigo no funciona, ahora habla. - sentencio con una sonrisa malvada.

- bien, pues... no hay mucho que contar Rosalie, en realidad no... bueno si hay algo, hay mucho pero es algo bastante fuera de lo común, jamas lo entenderías y además no puedo decir de quien se trata. Así que no preguntes mas.

- ¿es el chico malo eh? - alzo una ceja picara – se lo que se siente ser la novia del chico malo. Por que bueno Emmett, tu y yo sabemos que nunca ah sido... un niño bueno. Además todas aman siempre al chico malo.

Rosalie no me entendía nada, pero tampoco podía dejar que lo hiciera, que creyera lo que quisiera creer, acababa de decidir que me daba igual.

- no exactamente, aparte no estoy muy segura de si... bueno, no importa ¿si?.

- bueno, esta bien dejare el tema, por ahora. Pero ni creas que te has librado de mi Alice Cullen – dijo seriamente.

- en serio Rosalie, cuando te lo propones puedes dar miedo.

Rosalie se echo a reír y yo junto con ella, aun cuando sabia que no podía evitar eternamente el tema con ella sobre Jasper, por que bueno tarde o temprano lo sacaría a colación y no me daría otra oportunidad de escape, así que debía comenzar a pensar muy bien que decirle.

Suspire profundamente y me recargue contra la cabecera de mi cama aun sonriendo mientras que Rosalie se ponía en pie y abría mi ropero de par en par.

- valla Alice, esta ropa si que es... - saco un vestido negro y morado, era corto y la faldilla tenia un poco de vuelo - humm... no lo se. ¿extraña?.

- es gótica – respondí y ella me observo con una sonrisa burlona. ¿Acaso había dicho algún chiste?. Estaba hablando muy en serio.

- aja, gótica – dijo en tono burlón.

- no encuentro lo gracioso – apunte mosqueada y ella solo se echo a reír una vez mas.

- no lo se, es que... bueno siempre te ah gustado esa musica extraña, pero esto es demasiado ¿no crees?.

Entonces fue mi turno de reír, nunca creí que Rosalie realmente pudiera considerar que yo hiciera algo "demasiado". Aun cuando el termino carecía de significado en si, teniendo en cuenta que se había casado con Emmett, un hombre para el que la palabra "demasiado" solo significaba que podía dar mas.

- no me hagas reír, ¿tu preocupada por algo así? - reí aun mas y pude notar como sus pupilas se dilataban de coraje.

- bien, si así es como me agradeces que me preocupe, entonces no tengo nada mas que decir.

Se puso en pie e indignada salio pisando fuerte de mi habitación. No entendía que le ocurría últimamente a todo el mundo, por que el maldito cambio en sus actitudes, ¿acaso había rebajas en la compra de personalidades o algo así?. Es que en serio, primero Esme, luego Bella, Emmett e inclusive Rosalie. Comenzaba a creer que el anciano Black no era en realidad quien estaba loco, si no todo el resto de las personas.

Ahora que lo pensaba podía ser posible ¿no?. Que las personas a las cuales se les considera locas sean en realidad las cuerdas, o una teoría mejor es la de que todo el mundo esta loco. Si, creo que eso suena mejor.

Había dormido toda la tarde y no tenia absolutamente nada de sueño, mucho menos ganas de bajar a la sala, donde seguramente Emmett, Rosalie y Esme se turnarían para atacarme.

Suspire profundamente y fui a sentarme frente al pequeño escritorio que casi desde que llegue a Forks no había tocado. Ese en el cual descansaba mi lap-top. Debía admitir que Emmett tenia razón al menos en la parte de que mi computadora estaba mas que olvidada. Pero luego de unos minutos de estar frente a la pantalla de esta me encontré sin nada que hacer, pues no tenia ganas de abrir el correo, donde todos mis ex-compañeros de alguna escuela estarían hablándome y mandándome invitaciones a Facebook, Myspace, Hi5, o quien sabe cual otra red social. Así que lo deje por la paz y cerré la computadora.

Regrese a mi cama y me acosté con la mirada clavada en el techo. Poco a poco este fue volviéndose mas borroso y una extraña canción resonaba en algún lugar, pero estaba demasiado relajada y casi dormida como para investigar de que se trataba, así que continué escuchando esa hermosa canción que interpretaba una voz susurrante, que obviamente sabia era la de Jasper, hasta que finalmente volví a quedarme dormida.

* * *

**G~Low!:**

**otra vez hooolaa hehehehe, que les parecio el cap eh? por poco y no se los dejo hoy. esto de no tener internet es horrible, HORRIBLE! bua, bua, no tengo time de responder sus reviews, no tengo tampoco para leer mis historias favoritas, awww en serio es como un suicidio para mi, y la maldita compañia de telefono que no arregla la puta linea!. tengo que robarle el internet a mi vecina waaa. y solo prendio el inter un ratito ¬¬' pero bueno, me largo con mis quejas a otro lado XD. **

**Mil gracias por sus Reviews, por las alertas y favoritos son super chicas las amooo. en serio son de lo mejor!. bueno ahora si me voy y no se olviden de dejarme un pequeñito RR!.**

**-AliCe Ahtziry Cullen de Whitlock.  
**


	19. Chapter XIX: Secretos al Descubierto

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y los lugares de esta historia son propiedad de SM, su editorial y su casa productora. yo unicamente juego con sus actitudes en la mejor manera OoC.

* * *

**G~Low Everybody!**

**amm pues aqui les dejo un capitulo mas de esta historia que valla que me encanto como quedo y eso que tuve un monton de bloqueos horribles =(. es que digamos que esta semana no ah sido mi semana XD. pero finalmente aqui queda y bueno en el cap que viene las cosas se pondran color hormiga en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Alice que Esme le va a organizar, aun cuando no se la merece, ya veran por que. solo dire que Edward, Bella, Jacob y Alice pondran todo patas arriba con las cosas que van a hacer y probablemente aparesca Leah otra vez, aun no lo decido LOL. bueno nos leemos abajo!..  
**

* * *

Las psicofonias o parafonias son sonidos de procedencia desconocida. Normalmente estos sonidos no se aprecian con total claridad por lo que necesitamos escuchar las grabaciones psicofonicas en total silencio para poder apreciar su significado. El origen de los sonidos es desconocido y existen varias explicaciones. Hay quien piensa que son las voces de los muertos, voces de extraterrestres o que somos nosotros mismos quienes producimos de una forma inconsciente estos sonidos cuando estamos grabando. Pero lo único cierto es que las _psicofonias_ son sonidos aterradores, voces terroríficas que te hacen recorrer un escalofrio por todo el cuerpo infundiendo en nosotros temor y respeto hacia lo desconocido. ¿Todavía quieres escucharlas?...

**Capitulo ****XIX**: Secretos al descubierto.

- ¿Podrías pasarme la salsa por favor Alice?.

Alce la vista para ver a Emmett, quien sonreía y esperaba que le pasara la salsa. Bufe y con cuidado tome la salsera y se la di.

- gracias Alice.

Era el cuarto día de Emmett y Rose en casa y ni un solo día habían dejado de insistir en que debía irme a vivir con ellos, pero mis respuestas que eran cada vez mas agresivas no lograban impedir que siguieran insistiendo. ¿Acaso en New York no existía un significado concreto para decir no?. Como sea, había decidido que entre mas los ignorara probablemente ellos se resignarían y no me molestarían mas. Pero ¡diablos!, ellos eran muy sutiles, llamaban mi atención aun con tonterías como "¿podrías pasarme la salsa por favor Alice?". Por dios si Papá tenia la salsa frente a su nariz, ¿por que no pedírsela a el?.

Regrese mi vista a mi apenas tocado plato y me dedique a revolver el contenido de este con el tenedor sin decidirme a llevármelo a la boca.

- ¿Y que tal el colegio Alice? - pregunto Rosalie antes de tomar un gran bocado del estofado de Esme.

- bien. - respondí sin gran profundidad y encogiéndome de hombros. Luego tome lo mas que pude de comida y me lo metí a la boca para así no poder responder a mas de sus estúpidas preguntas.

- vamos Alice, seguro ah ocurrido algo interesante ¿no?. - inquirió Emmett alzando la ceja - ¿Alguien mas se peleo hoy por ti?.

Trague pesado el enorme bocado que tenia en la boca y no sin antes fulminar con la mirada a Esme respondí:

- wow, que cena tan deliciosa la de hoy. Pero estoy bastante cansada, así que me voy a la cama.

Me puse en pie aun ante la desafiante mirada de Carlisle, la llorosa cara de Esme y la perspicaz sonrisa de mi hermano. Pero me importo poco y me marche del comedor casi corriendo.

Una vez en mi cuarto cerré la puerta con seguro y me recargue en ella. Tenia un dolor de cabeza de los mil demonios y para colmo parecía que me iba a dar gripe. No había nada que odiara mas que estar enferma, aunque bueno mi familia comenzaba a empatar con la enfermedad.

Solté un estornudo y la cabeza me dolió aun mas. Me frote las sienes con la mano y cerré los ojos por unos momento.

- _¿algo anda mal?_ - mas que pregunta parecía una afirmación la de Jasper, así que no respondí nada, solo deje que me abrazara. Y sin abrir los ojos correspondí a su cálido abrazo.

- odio estar enferma – dije luego de que volviera a estornudar.

- _si quieres mi opinión, también odiaba estarlo, aunque ya recuerdo muy poco que es estar enfermo._

Solté una risita tonta ante el comentario de Jasper y abrí los ojos. El me miraba divertido y sus ojos brillaban de alegría, lo cual hacia que mi corazón latiera demasiado rápido, pues era por mi que el estaba feliz.

- eres adorable Jasper – dije sin pensar y el se rió con esa espectral risa que me erizaba la piel y me dejaba una sensación increíble en el estomago.

- _valla Alice, debo decir que eso es algo totalmente nuevo para mi ¿sabes?. Es que bueno un respetable General de guerra que muere en otro país por su patria siendo ¿adorable?. Eso no me lo esperaría, pero por ti seria cualquier cosa. _

Dijo eso ultimo contra mis labios, justo antes de comenzar a besarme. Era bastante raro que Jasper me besara, casi todas las veces que nos habíamos besado había sido yo quien lo había atacado, pero esta vez fue de una manera tan dulce y tierna como poco a poco se fue aproximando a mi mientras hablaba justo para terminar las palabras a milímetros de mis labios y besarme dulcemente, me sentía toda una princesa de cuento de hadas que era besada por primera vez por su príncipe azul.

Sus labios acariciaban con delicadeza los mios al tiempo que sus manos aferraban posesivamente mi cintura, como si temiera que algo o alguien pudiera alejarme de el.

Solté una risita estúpida ante ese pensamiento, pues era imposible que algo o alguien fuera a separarme de Jasper, si me encontraba mas unida a el que los eslabones de una gruesa cadena.

- ¿_eh dicho algo gracioso? - _pregunto aun contra mis labios y continuo besándome después de haber hablado.

- no, es solo que un pensamiento estúpido mio me ah hecho reír - Replique dejando cortos besos en sus labios entre cada palabra.

- ¿_y podrías decirme que fue lo que pensaste? - _pregunto separando finalmente nuestros labios.

- no tiene importancia – replique e intente volver a besarlo, pero el me lo impidió.

- _dices que soy yo quien te oculto cosas, pero tu también lo haces Alice. Eres bastante tramposa – _dijo aguantando la risa y yo fruncí el ceño.

- ¿tramposa?.

- _si, pasas el tiempo ideando maneras de hacerme decirte cosas y escondes las tuyas bajo varios candados._

Entonces fue mi turno de reír, sabia que el hablaba en serio, pero no dejaba de hacerme gracia que el comparara mis tonterías que reservaba para mi con los enormes secretos que el se guardaba para si.

- en tal caso – dije siguiéndole el juego – no es que sea tramposa, solo estoy siendo justa.

Jasper me miro divertido y sacudió la cabeza de un lado al otro y después tomo mi mano entre las suyas, las cuales sorprendentemente encajaban a la perfección, aun cuando Jasper era mucho mas alto y corpulento que yo, sus níveas y grandes manos se amoldaban perfectamente a mis pequeñas manos blancas.

- _ven conmigo – _dijo sonriendo y jalando mi mano para que lo siguiera.

No me lo pensé dos veces y lo seguí como oveja a su pastor. Sin poder borrar la boba sonrisa de mi rostro.

- ¿a donde vamos? - pregunte cuando se paro en el sillón que se encontraba junto a la ventana y me tomaba entre sus brazos, parecía como si quisiera aventarse por la ventana conmigo en brazos.

- _te mostrare uno de mis secretos – _dijo mientras se paraba en el filo de la ventana conmigo fuertemente agarrada a su cuello.

- ¿uno de tus secretos? - pregunte emocionada y el asintió con la cabeza.

- _seguramente esta mas feo y sucio ahora, pero probablemente te gustara la vista. _

No entendía ni una palabra de lo que hablaba, y menos por que al parecer ese "secreto" se encontraba fuera de la casa y se suponía que el no podía salir de esta.

- Jasper, ¿no dijiste que no podías salir de la casa? - pregunte al ver como Jasper comenzaba a subir por las tejas mientras se sostenía del marco de la ventana.

- _técnicamente, esto sigue siendo la casa – _explico divertido.

No conteste nada y deje que el continuara con su trabajo de escalar por las viejas tejas de la casa.

Cuando estuvimos totalmente en el techo, y el terreno era menos empinado Jasper soltó su agarre de las tejas y se recostó en ese sitio.

- _bien, pues aquí estamos, mi lugar secreto. - _dijo recostándome con cuidado a su lado.

Yo estaba mas que sorprendida ante tal hecho, pues bien era cierto que como fantasma era mas fácil y ligero para escalar ¿no?. ¿Pero hacer eso vivo?.

- valla, si que es... increíble – respondí al tiempo que sonreía de oreja a oreja al ver a mi alrededor y encontrar que efectivamente la vista era hermosa, pues el cielo estaba estrellado y de un azul marino hermoso, y las copas de los arboles se veían tan frondosas y vivas desde donde estaba.

- _me alegra que te guste, cuando era joven y quería esconderme de mis padres venia aquí, al menos por las noches. Aun recuerdo como el aire me desordenaba el cabello mientras imaginaba como seria mi vida cuando la guerra terminara, cuando pudiera salir de casa y conocer el mundo. Cuando me enamorara y cuando yo formara mi propia familia. _

Había cierto aire de tristeza en las palabras de Jasper que hicieron que mis ojos se humedecieran, ya que después de todo nunca llego a tener eso que tanto soñaba y peor aun, ahora después de haber muerto continuaba encerrado en esta casa. Repentinamente la casa me pareció abominable.

- _ese fue el motivo por el cual un día hice mis maletas y me marche, - _hablo mirando hacia las lejanas estrellas -_ por que buscaba realizar mis sueños, no podía esperar a que la maldita guerra terminara para comenzar a vivir mis sueños, los quería cuanto antes. Y no es como todos los que saben mi "leyenda" lo cuentan, pues yo no fui a enlistarme a la guerra, por el contrario yo iba a huir de ella, pero me encontraron y me reclutaron. Fueron demasiado duros los entrenamientos y cuando me mandaron a Alemania a luchar solo quería acabar con Hittler cuanto antes y así ser libre, por ello luche con uñas y dientes, todos mis movimientos eran directamente contra el. Pero creo que el me gano – _sonrío con pesadez y se giro a verme.

En esos momentos gruesas lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas y la sonrisa de Jasper desapareció al instante.

- _no debí contártelo, soy un tonto. Te hice llorar, lo siento tanto. _

Seco mis lágrimas con sus manos y luego se acerco a besarme tiernamente en los labios.

- yo... yo... no tenia... idea y... bueno, me eh puesto algo sentimental, es... es todo – inquirí mientras me sorbía la nariz que se encontraba aun mas congestionada que antes.

- _esta bien, solo quería contarte algo. Ahora es tu turno – _dijo acariciando mi mejilla y yo compuse una melancólica sonrisa.

- no se que contarte. Nada en mi aburrida vida es tan... interesante – replique con sinceridad y el rió.

- _quizá alguna vez algún recuerdo importante llegue a tu mente, - _dijo regresando su mirada al cielo estrellado - _te escuchare siempre que quieras contarlo. _

Volvió a mirarme y me regalo una deslumbrante sonrisa que me dejo sin habla por unos momentos.

- te contare cualquier cosa que considere importante – exclame luego de unos segundos en los que recupere el aliento.

- _eso me recuerda Alice, que hay algo muy importante que no te eh dicho aun – _replico poniéndose serio.

Eso me preocupo, solo esperaba que no volviera a la tontería de que iba a irse, a esconderse cualquier cosa que hacia cuando quería huir de mi.

- ¿que cosa es? - pregunte muriendo de los nervios, a lo que el respondió con una sonrisa.

- descuida no es nada de lo que debas alarmarte, aunque... pensándolo bien, probablemente si. Pero que mas da, mejor escuchaló.

Se puso en pie o al menos eso parecía, pero termino quedando de rodillas frente a mi, en un principio se me hizo gracioso, ya que era ridículo pensar que tuviera miedo a caerse, pero cuando tomo mi mano y me hizo señas para que me sentara comencé a intuir de que iba la cosa y mi corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenadamente.

- Jasper esto...

-_ Shh.._. - me acallo poniéndome un dedo en los labios y yo deje de hablar al instante. - _Alice, creo que_ _estoy completamente loco al pedirte esto,_ - su voz era inclusive mas susurrante y suave que de costumbre, lo cual me encantaba aun mas - _pero no puedo aguantar mas sin hacerlo, no se si es o no correcto, solo se que no puedo vivir sin ti y quiero que seas mi novia._

Hubiera saltado de gusto si no temiera caer rodando por las tejas viejas y polvorientas. Es que estaba que no cabía en mi cuerpo de felicidad, estaba segura, o al menos una parte de mi lo estaba que el jamas me pediría algo así. Pero en el fondo guardaba esperanzas de que un día lo hiciera, y ahora que esa parte de mi ganó la apuesta mi corazón estaba a punto de explotar de la emoción.

- no lo puedo creer Jasper, creí que... es que... ¡woow! - había tantas cosas que quería decir y sin embargo no conseguía sacar nada coherente de mi boca, era como si de repente mi cerebro y mi mandíbula dejaran de funcionar juntos. Entonces me di cuenta que Jasper que aun sostenía mi mano, seguía esperando una respuesta.

- si, claro que acepto Jasper – fue todo lo que logre decir coherente, pero al parecer basto, pues Jasper se abalanzo sobre mi y comenzó a besarme apasionadamente.

Sus labios y los mios luchaban mutuamente y la sensación era increíble, mis manos estaban enterradas en sus rubios y perfectamente ordenados cabellos, el se aferraba a mi cintura, mientras nuestros labios hacían fuego.

Tuve que alejarme de el cuando el aire de mis pulmones comenzó a ser critico y el solo se rió, pues claro el no necesitaba respirar.

Se recostó con cuidado a mi lado sin soltarme y aun riendo, por lo que yo ligeramente enfurruñada me abrace a su abdomen y recargue mi cabeza en su pecho.

La cabeza y la garganta aun me dolían, así que intente ignorar el dolor cerrando los ojos y aspirando profundamente el olor de Jasper.

- ¿_eres alguna especie de sabueso detector de droga? - _pregunto divertido y yo negué con la cabeza entre risas.

- si lo fuera estarías en serios problemas, pues este olor es sumamente adictivo, ¿estas seguro que no eres alguna nueva clase de droga? - pregunte con fingida seriedad.

- _esa estuvo buena, no sabia que tenia alguna clase de olor para ti. Y supongo que no son esos olores raros como "incienso", "cenizas" o algún aceite. ¿o si?. Por que de ser así querida Alice eres un poco rara en gustos – _sus bromas eran demasiado elaboradas, mi estúpido sarcasmo o mis rebuscadas bromas no tenían nada que hacer contra esas bombas.

- nadie dijo que yo fuera normal – fue mi respuesta.

- _eso lo se, si lo fueras habrías huido de mi desde la primera vez que me viste en la ventana y no estarías aquí en este preciso momento –_ concluyo viéndome directamente a los ojos con esa gris mirada tan espectacular.

- eso es porqué soy única e irrepetible y que lo nuestro estaba escrito por supuesto.

Jasper se echo a reír y me abrazo fuertemente.

- _te amo Alice – _murmuro y beso mi frente.

- también te amo Jasper – replique con una sonrisa que el correspondió de inmediato.

Cerré los ojos entonces y Jasper comenzó a acariciar mi cuello y a jugar con mis cabellos, eso me relajo tanto que solo me deje envolver por la deliciosa sensación que dejaban sus manos en mi piel.

Al abrir los ojos me encontraba en mi habitación y Jasper no se encontraba por ningún lado. Además estaba casi amaneciendo, lo supe por la blanquecina luz que se colaba por mi ventana.

Me había despertado el hambre con un dolor horrible de estomago, debido a que en la cena casi no había probado bocado. Además de que tenia varios días en los que apenas y comía. La ropa comenzaba a quedarme mas floja y se me veía mas pálida aun.

Seguro que me veía horrible, debía cuidarme mejor si no quería dejar de gustarle a Jasper tan pronto.

Me puse en pie entonces, con toda la intención de bajar a por algunas sobras de la cena que seguramente Esme habría guardado en el refrigerador. Pero cuando abrí la puerta de mi habitación solté un grito ensordecedor y me caí de senton al suelo.

Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, Seth, Bella, Edward e inclusive Vanessa (la chica del cabello naranja) estaban de pie fuera de mi habitación en ese orden y se encontraban casi tan asustados como yo.

- ¿que demonios hacen todos aquí? - pregunte alarmada y Esme fue quien respondió:

- Allie querida, es tu cumpleaños – fueron sus palabras.

- ¿y eso que tiene? - dije intentando ocultar mi sorpresa.

¿En serio se me había olvidado mi propio cumpleaños?. Nunca antes me había pasado eso, pero tampoco nunca me había llevado un susto de esta manera, ¿de cuando aca a mi familia le importaba mi cumpleaños?.

- bueno, pues veníamos a cantarte "Feliz cumpleaños a ti..." - cantó Emmett divertido y yo lo fulmine con la mirada.

- ya lo haz hecho, ahora largo a todo el mundo de mi puerta. ¿Acaso alguno de ustedes conoce el significado de la palabra "espacio personal"?. - pregunte retóricamente - Casi me causan un infarto con sus ridiculeces.

- Alice, no es para tanto. - exclamó Rosalie escandalizada - Era una sorpresa únicamente queríamos...

- ah claro que me dieron una sorpresa, ahora que todos han conseguido lo que querían, dejenme pasar.

Abrí un espacio entre Seth y Bella para pasar pero esta ultima me detuvo del brazo.

- Alice, no es manera de agradecer que todos hayamos madrugado, inclusive Edward y Vanessa han tenido que madrugar aun mas – reclamó.

- oh, es verdad eso me recuerda... ¿que haces tu aquí?. - pregunte señalando a la chica de cabello naranja intenso.

- bueno, Edward me hablo de tu cumpleaños y como la ultima vez que... bueno ya sabes me cayeron bien todos ustedes – inquirió con una sonrisa temblorosa.

Genial, esto era sencillamente genial.

- me da igual. - solté mi brazo de la mano de Bella y baje corriendo las escaleras.

Una vez en la cocina saque del refrigerador la leche y tome directo del cartón.

Luego saque una paquete de galletas de la alacena y me comí dos de una mordida.

Iba a beber de el cartón de leche otra vez cuando Bella y Vanessa entraron a la cocina con iguales caras molestas.

- ¿se puede saber por que te comportas de esa manera?. Nadie allá arriba te había hecho nada para que...

- solo dejenme tranquila – bufé y salí de la cocina aun con el bote de leche en una mano y el paquete de galletas en la otra.

- no Alice escuchame, debes...

- lo siento ¿si?. Estaba de malas y aun lo estoy. Me encuentro así cada que abro la puerta de mi habitación y un montón de gente esta afuera con idénticas sonrisas tamaño extra grande. Pero bueno, tengo algo que contarte. Es importante, pero lo haré cuando tenga menos sueño y tus complejos de madre preocupona hayan disminuido.

Dicho eso me marché escaleras arriba donde afortunadamente ya no había nadie fuera de mi puerta.

Al entrar Jasper se encontraba recostado en mi cama y me observaba con gesto divertido.

- _eh descubierto un secreto tuyo hoy – _dijo alzando una ceja divertido y yo rodé los ojos.

- no te habrás creído eso de que "Me encuentro así cada que abro la puerta de mi habitación y un montón de gente esta afuera con idénticas sonrisas tamaño extra grande" ¿o si?. - pregunte incrédula y el se echo a reír.

- _no, por supuesto que no. Lo que en realidad descubrí es que odias ser el centro de atención, para ti esta bien ser única, diferente y tener tu estilo propio para que los demás te admiren y cuando comienzan a hacerlo te asustas y huyes por galletas y leche._

Me reí a pesar de que el comentario no era en absoluto gracioso, pero el caso era que una vez mas Jasper había dado justo en el blanco.

- haz acertado señor sabelotodo – replique divertida y me deje caer a su lado en la cama.

- _se observar y escuchar, no es que sea un sabelotodo –_ inquirió al tiempo que me abrazaba.

- pues a mi me sigues pareciendo un viejo cotilla.

- ¿quien parece un viejo cotilla?.

La sonrisa se borro de mis labios cuando Rosalie irrumpió en mi habitación sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de tocar la puerta.

- disculpa, ¿de cuando acá debo rendirte cuentas?. Además se toca antes de entrar y...

- Muy bien, dime quien eres y que diablos haz hecho con Alice Cullen – me interrumpió seriamente y yo rodé los ojos.

- que ridícula eres.

Al girarme de nuevo a la cama, me encontré con que Jasper no estaba allí, pero mi teléfono inalámbrico de Jack estaba muy cerca de donde había estado mi mano.

- si no quieres hablar tu, entonces lo haré yo – dijo Rosalie y con paso decidido llego hasta mi cama y tomo mi teléfono inalámbrico.

- que diablos haces, devuelvemelo ahora – le ordene y al tiempo que hice eso, la venda de mi mano que cubría la cicatriz con el nombre de Jasper se cayó, ya que entre tanto jaloneo se me había caído el seguro.

La mirada de Rosalie de inmediato capto la cicatriz y tomo mi mano entre las suyas, dejando caer en la cama el teléfono.

- ¿Jasper?, ¿es de el de quien se trata todo esto?. - pregunto soltando mi mano. -No lo entiendo Alice por que no quieres contarme de el, se supone que eramos amigas.

- solo dejame tranquila, ya te dije que aunque te lo cuente no lo creerás y pensaras que estoy loca como todos los demás.

- y quienes son todos los demás – inquirió, pero decidí que había dado suficiente información.

- si no te importa aun tengo sueño.

Me di la vuelta en la cama y me cubrí con la colcha. Estuve así unos segundos hasta que escuche los pasos de Rosalie alejarse.

- ¿_no crees que se te paso la mano?, - _pregunto Jasper al tiempo que me abrazaba - _solo estaba preocupada por ti._

_- _nadie se preocupa por mi Jasper, solo tu. Lo de los demás no es mas que pura hipocresía. - replique y enterré mi rostro en su pecho.

Espere unos segundos a que el respondiera nada pero no lo hizo, así que volví a dormirme.

Me desperté con el sonido de mi alarma para ir a la escuela, así que toda grogui por la desvelada que me había dado fui directo a la ducha para tomar un baño tibio y despertar por completo.

Salí y me vestí rápidamente por que el frío de la mañana me estaba calando los huesos. Me puse una falda negra con ligero vuelo y una blusa negra de manga larga, las cuales estaban acampanadas y tenia bordes rojos. Sobre esta me puse un corsee rojo con detalles negros y mi botas Dr. Martin que me llegaban a la rodilla, justo unos centímetros por debajo de donde terminaba la falda.

Salí deprisa para no toparme con nadie y por primera vez lo conseguí, pero con lo que no contaba era con que recargado contra el Volvo de Edward estaría Emmett jugando con las llaves del auto entre sus manos y la mirada perdida en algún punto del piso.

Solté un largo suspiro y dedique una mirada angustiada a la ventana de mi habitación, en la cual Jasper se encontraba recargado y me sonrío ampliamente para infundirme valor, ya que no había manera de poder evitar el interrogatorio de Emmett ahora.

Me coloque bien el morral en mi hombro y avance con paso decidido hasta Emmett.

- Buenos días, Alice, - saludo cuando se percato de mi presencia - ¿tienes algún inconveniente en que te lleve a la escuela hoy?.

- aunque lo tuviera, estoy segura que no podría deshacerme de ti, así que ¿por qué no aceleramos todo esto y entramos al auto antes de que me congele aquí afuera?.

- Rose tiene razón, no eres la misma chica que dejamos al irnos de Seattle – dijo con una sonrisa apesadumbrada.

- lo que sea – replique yo y rodeé el auto para subirme al asiento del copiloto.

Emmett entro al auto unos segundos después de mi y yo me apresure a conectar mi Ipod al estéreo para así evitar o al menos retrasar el interrogatorio. Puse la canción "Everybody's Fool" de Evanescence y Emmett me miro ceñudo.

- ¿tiene dedicatoria la canción? - pregunto cuando comencé a cantar la canción con la cara pegada al vidrio de la ventana luego de que Emmett arrancara el auto.

- podría ser una auto dedicación – inquiri encogiendome de hombros y el solo sacudio la cabeza en señal de negación.

- no termino de entender que es lo que te pasa Alice, sabes que puedes confiar en mi o en Rosalie, pero aun así te aferras a encerrarte en tu mundo y no lo entiendo.

- eso es por que desde que llegaron no han dejado de querer meterse en mi vida o peor, mandar en ella. A veces siento como si quisieran apoderarse de mi y usarme como muñeca. Si yo tuviera ganas de contarles algo bien podría ir y hacerlo, no tienen porqué recurrir a ridiculeces para sacarme alguna información. ¿no crees?.

- bueno, es solo que me preocupo por ti y...

- ni siquiera sabes donde queda la escuela – lo acuse y el se quedo sin habla. - si no te importa dejame manejar para que podamos llegar antes de que cierren la puerta, por que son finales de semestre y tengo examenes.

Emmett detuvo el auto aun en silencio y se bajo de este dando un portazo. Yo brinque al asiento del conductor y espere a que Emmett subiera.

- no se que es lo que te propones Alice, - soltó con aires pensativos - pero creéme cuando digo que llegare al fondo de esto.

- lo que digas Sherlock Holmes – replique y eche a andar el auto.

El resto del trayecto Emmett se mantuvo callado y solo me observo cantar "Unleashe" de Epica. y cuando llegamos a la escuela me baje del auto y me marche sin decir nada mas. Pero bien dicen, al buen entendedor pocas palabras.

* * *

**Aww... ya se que en los dos ultimos caps no eh respondido sus RR, pero en serio que no eh tenido time, ya sea por la escuela, por los eventos de esta o por dios sabe que tantas cosas mas, pero en cuanto la cosa se tranquilice prometo responder sus RR, ok?. bueno nos leemos pronto y espero les encantara el cap.**

**a por cierto mil Gracias por sus RR, chicas, son lo mejor. cada que veo un RR mi corazon se pone happy!. tambien les agradesco que me leean tanto a las que dejan review como a las que no, las amo chicas y mil gracias!.**

**- AliCe Ahtziry Cullen de Whitlock!.  
**


	20. Chapter XX: Desastroso Cumpleaños

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y los lugares de esta historia son propiedad de SM, su editorial y su casa productora. yo unicamente juego con sus actitudes en la mejor manera OoC.

* * *

**G~Low Everybody!**

**amm ¿que tal?. heheh un poquito tarde ya lo se, pero acabo de terminar el cap hhehehe. y el de CS todavia no lo eh terminado ¬¬' pero eso yo creo que se los dejo mañana o el lunes por que no la verdad no creo terminarlo hoy hehehe. bueno no molesto mas chicas las dejo para que leean este intrigante capitulo hehehe.  
**

* * *

Las psicofonias o parafonias son sonidos de procedencia desconocida. Normalmente estos sonidos no se aprecian con total claridad por lo que necesitamos escuchar las grabaciones psicofonicas en total silencio para poder apreciar su significado. El origen de los sonidos es desconocido y existen varias explicaciones. Hay quien piensa que son las voces de los muertos, voces de extraterrestres o que somos nosotros mismos quienes producimos de una forma inconsciente estos sonidos cuando estamos grabando. Pero lo único cierto es que las _psicofonias_ son sonidos aterradores, voces terroríficas que te hacen recorrer un escalofrio por todo el cuerpo infundiendo en nosotros temor y respeto hacia lo desconocido. ¿Todavía quieres escucharlas?...

Capitulo XX: Desastroso Cumpleaños.

Entre al instituto casi besando el suelo por el que caminaba, porqué después de todo el trayecto con Emmett no había estado tan horrible como lo imaginaba, sinceramente llegue a pensar que pondría los seguros automáticos del auto y no me dejaría bajar hasta que le contara toda la verdad, lo que me pasaba, lo que me preocupaba y lo que me hacia feliz. En si todo iría resumido a cuatro hermosas y celestiales palabras: El General Jasper Whitlock.

Era por el que me pasaba el tiempo como en otro planeta, uno al que únicamente teníamos acceso el y yo en la forma mas literal de la expresión, dado que solo yo podía verlo y escucharlo y solo el lograba sacar al verdadero ser humano que habitaba en este diminuto cuerpo; también era por el que me preocupaba todo el tiempo, no quería perderlo, era lo mas importante en mi vida ahora y seria así para siempre, y definitivamente era Jasper la única razón en mi vida para ser feliz. Entonces que caso tenia mentir referente a las preguntas que probablemente Emmett me haría, si preguntaba cualquier cosa, hasta el mínimo e insignificante tema respecto a mi vida en Forks, directa o indirectamente involucraba a Jasper.

Suspire profundamente y sacudí la cabeza de un lado a otro para sacar de mi mente la imagen de Jasper aunque sea por un momento, dado que estaba comenzando a recordar lo ocurrido esa noche y no pude evitar que una enorme sonrisa se dibujara en mis labios. Decidí entonces que debía buscar a Bella, después de todo tenia mucho que contarle.

La encontré justo cuando el timbre de inicio de clases sonaba, y puesto que era viernes no compartíamos la primer clase, de hecho no teníamos ninguna clase juntas hasta después del almuerzo, así que debía esperar aun cuando me muriera de ganas de ir por ella y llevármela al baño de chicas para así poder contarle todo.

Me pase una mano por mi corta cabellera y me recargue contra la pared un momento para pensar con claridad y poder irme a clase menos intranquila de lo que me encontraba ahora. Pero es que sinceramente la desesperación y yo no eramos buenas amigas, nos odiábamos mutuamente hasta el punto de que una quisiera asesinar o al menos estrangular por un rato a la otra.

Me reí con mi estupidez y fui finalmente a clase.

Lengua, Ciencias y Geometría se me hicieron verdaderamente eternas, además sin poder dejar de ver con incredulidad el reloj sobre el pizarron cada minuto o menos, pero finalmente el timbre del almuerzo sonó y fui la primera en levantarme de mi sitio, aun ante la desconcertada mirada del resto de la clase y de el profesor. Pero por ahora no tenia tiempo de preocuparme por los idiotas del pueblo de Forks, lo único que necesitaba era encontrar a Bella y una mesa vacía, aunque pensadolo bien la mesa podría estar de mas, me bastaría con encontrar un sitio a solas para poder hablar sin que los malditos chismosos nos escucharan, o al menos que no me escucharan a mi.

Me escondí entre un extinguidor y una maseta para que nadie me viera y esperar a que Bella pasara, de esta manera seria mas fácil escondernos sin llamar la atención de nadie al pasar y evitar a los chismosos.

Espere por unos momentos rogando a dios que Bella no hubiera salido antes que yo, o de lo contrario aunque me pasara el almuerzo entero entre la enorme protección del estinguidor y la horrible maseta, jamas lograría mi cometido.

Comenzaba a desesperarme y a pensar que realmente ella se había ido al comedor antes que yo cuando paso frente a mi, compuse una gigantesca sonrisa al tiempo que la tomaba del brazo y la jalaba hacia mi. Casi me pega un puñetazo, de no ser que era mas baja y mas rápida que ella. Le tape la boca y le hice señas para que se callara. Ella me observaba con su par de ojos cafés abiertos a mas no poder y sin protestar mas se quedo callada.

- casi me matas del susto, ¿que diablos te pasa? - chilló en cuanto la solté

- lo siento, pero era la única manera para que no me golpearas o gritaras – replique encogiéndome de hombros con una sonrisa burlona, a lo que ella correspondió con una seña obscena de su dedo.

- no entiendo por que la agresividad, una que viene en buen plan a...

Bella desesperada me acallo alzando la mano y exclamó con voz chillona:

- dime de una vez que quieres, ¿por qué me detuviste en primer lugar y no fuimos a el comedor como el resto de la gente normal?.

Rodeé los ojos ante su estúpido comentario y tuve que aguantarme la risa, y no es que su comentario me pareciera gracioso, si no que estaba siendo ridícula. ¿gente normal?. ¿De cuando acá ella y yo somos gente normal?.

- Bella, ya te lo dije – explique casi saltando de la emoción – tengo algo importante que contarte – y como siguiéramos así el maldito almuerzo se pasaría no le habría contado la gran noticia.

Entrecerró los ojos y me miro no se si con incredulidad o sorpresa, pero el hecho es que me veía de una manera muy extraña.

- ¿tengo un barro enorme? - pregunte extrañada y ella negó molesta la cabeza - ¿entonces por qué me ves tan raro? - inquirí totalmente confundida.

- ¿como por qué? - fue su respuesta junto con un bufido – a las cinco de la madrugada fuimos a felicitarte por tu cumpleaños y lo que tu hiciste fue gritarnos a todos y mandarnos al cuerno.

- ¿al cuerno?. - pregunte aguantándome la risa y ella bufo mas fuerte – ok, dejando de lado eso, ¿por qué estas tan molesta?.

Su cara se enrojeció del coraje y tuve que retroceder unos pasos por si llegaba a explotar al menos las viseras no caerían en mi.

- solo... tu... ¡ah! - gruño y dio una patada al suelo – olvidalo ¿quieres?. Por que mejor no me dices que diablos ibas a contarme y nos dejamos ya de tanta tontería - sugirió mientras se sobaba las sienes.

- era lo que planeaba desde un principio – aclare con una risita que la hizo verme de nuevo con ese gesto extrañado. - pero bueno, no diré mucho, solo que... - suspire profundamente y tome entre mis manos el guardapelo de Jasper – somos novios – exclame finalmente ante la mirada desesperada de Bella.

En ese momento el rostro de mi amiga era todo un poema, o mejor dicho un problema matemático indescifrable Estaba inmóvil con el ceño fruncido y la boca entreabierta.

- Bella, ¿Bella esta...?.

- cuando dices somos novios – me interrumpió – ¿te refieres a ti y a...? - se cayo entonces y se encogió de hombros sin tener la menor idea de como continuar.

- a mi y a Jasper obviamente – respondí sin poder suprimir la gigantesca sonrisa que luchaba por dibujarse en mis labios.

- ¡a ti y a Jasper!, ¿acaso te volviste loca Alice?. - acuso con los ojos desorbitados - No puedo creer que tu...

- ¡no!, - grite antes de que pudiera decir algo mas – no te atrevas a decirme que yo me lo invente porqué no es así y tu lo sabes. - la señale con el dedo y ella retrocedió unos pasos - ¿acaso me invente yo el diario de Sophia Whitlock?, ¿asuste yo a Seth y a Jacob?, o ¿de done saque yo esto eh?. - tome mi guardapelo y lo pase frente a sus ojos - No puedes decir que yo eh inventado todo, Jasper es real y me ama tanto como yo a el. - replique hecha una furia y ante la mirada aterrada de Bella.

Se soltó de mi agarre luego de vernos fijamente a los ojos unos segundos y estaba a punto de irse pero la detuve una vez mas del brazo.

- voy a probarte que Jasper es real – dije fríamente y la solté

Di media vuelta y me aleje en dirección a el comedor, apresurando el paso para evitar que Bella me siguiera, si es que no continuaba inmóvil en este momento.

Luego de la escuela me encontraba sola y sin nada en que ir a casa, ya que Emmett se había llevado el Volvo de Edward en la mañana. ¿acaso mi suerte podía empeorara?. Aunque pensándolo bien era mejor no volver a toparse con su hermano mayor por un rato o con Bella.

Sencillamente me iría caminando, nunca lo había hecho ni creí llegar a hacerlo, pero en estos momentos que todo estaba patas arriba era lo mejor, por que era mi cumpleaños y ni siquiera me sentía emocionada o feliz, cosa que nunca antes había ocurrido. Siempre al aproximarse mi cumpleaños yo misma me encargaba de organizar todo a la perfección, una gran fiesta y un gran pastel para celebrar, aunque por lo general nunca acudía nadie, salvo mis compañeros de internado o algunas veces mi familia, pero no de la manera que yo lo quería. Nunca había una gran familia que me recibiera, una gran fila de amigos y conocidos que realmente me conocieran y se alegraran por mi cumpleaños. Vamos si siempre me regalaban cosas estupidas por mi cumpleaños, no es que me importara eso, pero si vinieran de parte de alguien que me conociera realmente serian obviamente cosas que a mi me gustaran o mínimo interesaran, el único que remotamente llego a acertar en mis gustos era Emmett, pero en estos momentos que se la pasaba sobre mi como una maldita sombra no tenia ni las mínimas ganas de estar con el.

El ambiente estaba bastante helado, pues se acercaba la parte mas cruda del invierno, aunque gracias al cielo este día no había nevado, aun así estaba bastante frío el ambiente, y donde mas lo sentía era en las zonas expuestas de mi piel al aire, las manos principalmente se me pondrían moradas de un momento a otro y no me sorprendería nada que al intentar movimientos fuertes con ellas los dedos se cayeran en pedacitos.

Afortunadamente la casa ya se veía cuando deduje esto, solo serian unos cuantos metros mas y estaría en mi caldeada habitación con Jasper abrazándome No podía decir que dándome calor por que literalmente no me lo daba, pero tampoco me lo quitaba, así que simplemente lo abrazaría con amor.

Pero cual fue mi sorpresa que al dar la vuelta en la esquina y ver mi casa una enorme camioneta naranja estaba estacionada allí. Yo ni siquiera la había visto pasar, seguro era Bella que venia a molestar por lo que le dije en la tarde, pero... y si la muy idiota había venido a decirle todo eso a Emmett, Rosalie, Esme y Carlisle. O peor aun ¡a Edward!.

Corrí tan deprisa como mis cortas piernas me lo permitieron y casi sin aliento irrumpí en la sala de mi casa, en la cual se encontraban Esme, Rosalie y Reneé la madre de Bella adornando el lugar.

- Alice, comenzaba a preocuparme, - habló Esme sin dejar de acomodar unas margaritas en un florero que estaba en el centro de la mesa - ¿donde estabas? y... - elevo la vista entonces y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente - ¿por qué tienes esa cara?, pareciera como si el mismo diablo te hubiera venido persiguiendo.

No di importancia al comentario final de mi madre y me limite a hablar con el ceño fruncido.

- vine caminando, por que Emmett se llevo el auto en la mañana. - explique sin darle mucha importancia y Rosalie intento interrumpir, pero yo fui mas rápida - ¿esta Bella aquí? - pregunte viendo a Reneé quien junto con Rosalie estaba colgando una linea interminable de globos morados y blancos.

- creí que vendría contigo y tu hermano Emmett, ¿es que no te dijo que vendría a ayudar con los arreglos de tu fiesta?. - inquirió esta asombrada y yo me quede en shock.

¿que significaba eso de mi fiesta?. Que yo recuerde no había dicho que quería una, no tenia siquiera amigos que invitar. Esto estaba de locos.

Sentí un nudo en la garganta al recordar una vez mas que no tenia amigos, los que alguna vez lo fueron ahora me odiaban por haber "atacado" a Jacob y en cuanto a Bella y Seth...

- Mama, no encontramos a Alice por ningún lado, Emmett ah tenido que... - Seth se cayó de golpe al verme sentada en el primer escalón de la escalera y balbuceo un montón de tonterías antes de salir gritando el nombre de Emmett. Una fuerte sensación de Deja vú me inundo el cuerpo, además de la sorpresa de que estando pensando en Bella y Seth, los perfectos hermanitos aparecieran. Por que efectivamente, ante mi mirada reprobatoria se encontraba Bella recargada en la puerta con una mirada especuladora.

- ¿Bella?, ¿Alice?. - pregunto Reneé con los ojos como platos - No comprendo nada, si no viniste tu con Emmett y ellos ¿quiere decir qué realmente viniste caminando Alice?. - pregunto aun con la misma mirada de incredulidad y yo tuve que morderme la lengua para evitar decir una estupidez.

- lo dije muy en serio – fue mi seca respuesta.

- creí que estabas siendo sarcástica, jamas creí que tu realmente...

- Alice Cullen, - ese fue Emmett con una mirada desafiante - ¿se puede saber en que diablos viniste a casa? Estaba preocupado por ti, te busque por todas partes. ¿como puedes ser tan...

- llegas un poco tarde Emmie, - interrumpí burlándome de el. ¿que diablos le ocurría, ese no era el Emmett que yo conocía - esa conversación ya tuvo lugar hace unos segundos y como odio las conversaciones repetidas yo...

- no te hagas la graciosa conmigo Alice, que estoy hablando muy en serio y creeme cuando digo...

Solté una carcajada de burla que le hizo rechinar los dientes.

- ¿disculpa? - pregunte aun con la voz cargada de burla - ¿tu hablando en serio?. No me lo tomes a mal pero eres a la ultima persona de quien tomaría una conversación como seria, al menos era así hasta hace un tiempo, ahora no se que diablos traes en la cabeza, pero sinceramente me das dolor de muelas.

Y finalmente di en el blanco. Desde que Emmett y Rosalie aparecieron en casa supe que algo no iba bien, no lograba entender que y mucho menos porqué esos dos se pasaban sobre mi y me molestaba esto; ahora lo tenia tan claro, era eso, Emmett ya no era mas... ¿Emmett?. Ya no se reía de la nada, ya no buscaba en que lío meterse, ya no tenia esa sonrisa juguetona que te invitaba a portarte mal y darle al mal tiempo una sonrisa de burla. Ahora Emmett era serio, buscaba conversaciones serias y no toleraba nada. Ahora era mas un Carlisle que un Emmett.

- Mira Alice, no entiendo que quieres demostrar con ese punto, pero ten por seguro que...

- ya no eres tu – murmure aun sorprendida y deslumbrada de la epifanía que acababa de alumbrar mi camino.

- ¿disculpa? - pregunto enarcando una ceja, pero no divertido si no serio y ligeramente intimidante.

Todos a nuestro alrededor nos observaban en silencio, podría apostar incluso que la señora Swan no estaba respirando.

- Alice, basta por favor – suplico Rosalie, entonces me gire a verla extrañada antes de soltar una risa.

- no se porqué ustedes se la pasan dejándome como una paranoica o una neurótica Por dios tampoco soy un demonio, al menos no que yo lo sepa – dije a modo de burla y mi rubia cuñada me miro con ganas de asesinarme.

- ¿sera por que siempre nos esforzamos por ti y tu siempre nos respondes hecha una furia o pero gritas como histérica? - pregunto retóricamente al tiempo que se golpeaba la mandíbula con el dedo "pensativa".

- Rosalie, te quiero muchísimo, pero por favor no seas hipócrita, así o peor era Emmett, que ahora sea un maldito "chico responsable" no es mi culpa, tu misma lo admitiste amar al chico mal...

- ¿sobre eso se trata tu actitud Alice? - interrumpió Esme y todos la volteamos a ver – Planeas ser como Emmett, y ¿qué viene después eh?.

- no, jamas e intentado ser como Emmett – explique intentando sonar tranquila – estoy bastante bien conmigo misma como para ser una sucia copia de alguien.

- sinceramente no te entiendo – replico Emmett antes de subir las escaleras y dar la salida mas teatral que había llegado a ver en persona. Deberían darle un Oscar por soltura e improvisación o algo así. Quizá con eso se le quitaba lo amargado.

- ¿quieres una fiesta de cumpleaños o no?. - cuestiono Rosalie molesta por mis palabras y por hacer enojar a Emmett - Por qué no vamos a pasar el día aquí arreglando todo esto para que seas una mal agradecida y estés con tu cara de enojada y gruñendo por aquí y por allá.

- creo que sera interesante ver a que tipo de personas invitan a la fiesta así que... ¿hagamoslo? - mi conclusión final sonó a pregunta, pero en realidad estaba poco convencida de que funcionara luego de la fiesta que había tenido lugar días atrás y había terminado mucho peor de lo que llegue a imaginar, contando entre ello que perdí a mis amigos Quileutes y que el pueblo entero me consideraba una loca, y no es que no lo fuera del todo. Pero ellos me creían una loca psicópata que debía estar en el manicomio.

Nadie en la casa respondió a mi comentario, se limitaron a dar media vuelta y regresara a lo que estaban haciendo antes de que yo irrumpiera en la sala. Tome aire profundamente y me acerque a Esme, quien volvía a su trabajo con las margaritas.

- ¿en que quieren que ayude? - pregunté con media sonrisa y Esme me miro incrédula al igual que las otras chicas.

- ¿que? - pregunte ante sus rostros de asombro.

- no yo... nada... - exclamo Esme en cuanto logro recuperarse del asombro.

- la cosa es, ¿por qué no van Bella y tu arriba a tu habitación?. Seguramente tienen mucho de que hablar y además... es tu cumpleaños.

suspire y me encogí de hombros. A veces esas mujeres son raras, ¿ahora resulta que no puedo ayudar en mi propia fiesta?. Pero daba igual si ellas no querían tenerme cerca, no las obligaría a estar conmigo, pero a la pobre de Bella le tocaría soportarme toda la noche, que gran pesar para ella.

La busque con la mirada pero no le encontré, ahora que lo pensaba hacia rato que no la veía, seguro había subido ya con su amadisimo Edward.

Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo de solo imaginar las cochinadas que podían estar haciendo, solo esperaba que esta vez se mantuvieran lejos de mi cama o si no yo misma los asesinaría

- subí de dos en dos los escalones y una vez en el segundo piso corrí en dirección a mi cuarto, pero al pasar corriendo casi choco contra Bella que se encontraba sentada en la puerta de la habitación de Edward recargada contra el marco de la puerta y con las manos golpeaba el suelo.

- ¿Bella estas...?.

Ella se levanto del piso inmediatamente sin darme tiempo a terminar la pregunta, tenia los ojos rojos y una gruesa lágrima rodaba por su mejilla.

- ¿que ocurrió? - exigí saber y ella trago saliva duramente. Abrió y cerro la boca un para de veces sin conseguir que ningún sonido saliera de su boca y finalmente negó con la cabeza.

Me acerque a abrazarla y llevármela de allí, porqué a pesar de no tener la menor idea de que le ocurría, ¿no podía dejarla allí o si?. Y justo cuando llegue a abrazarla lo comprendí todo, la puerta de la habitación de Edward estaba entreabierta y en ella se veía a Edward sentado en la cama mientras que Vanessa estaba en el piso, ambos se veían bastante tomados, pero eso no era lo mas importante, si no que Edward se reía como idiota mientras decía.

- te juro que nunca llegue a ver a una chica tan tonta, pero bueno ella se gana el premio numero uno.

Era mas que obvio que hablaba de Bella y por lo visto Vanessa se encontraba demasiado ebria como para comprender lo que el idiota de mi hermano quería decirle.

- pero da igual, porqué estamos aquí para divertirnos ¿no?. Ella y mi hermana no van a llegar hasta mas tarde – dijo Edward, quien al parecer no estaba tan ebrio como aparentaba. Porqué se puso en pie con una increíble habilidad y se tiro en el piso junto a Vanessa, esta ultima estando toda idiota por el alcohol solo se callo de espaldas en la alfombra y el idiota aprovecho para intentar besarla. Pero ante esto Vanessa reacciono y lo alejo de una patada en el estomago.

Jale a Bella conmigo entonces, dado que de un momento a otro saldrían de la habitación y no podían encontrarnos espiándolos

- Dejame Alice, soy una idiota – chillaba Bella al tiempo que yo intentaba arrastrarla a mi habitación, pero esta no cedía y los pasos cada vez se encontraban mas cerca de la puerta.

- Jasper, ayudame por favor – suplique y casi al instante el peso de Bella se volvió el de una pluma y pude correr con ella hasta mi cuarto justo cuando la puerta de la habitación se abría

Con el corazón en un hilo cerré la puerta de mi habitación y lance a Bella a mi cama antes de poner el seguro. La ventana del cuarto se cerro por si sola, (o mejor dicho por obra de Jasper). Y pude ir con ella a la cama.

- ¿Estas bien Bella?. Casi nos atrapa – dije soltando el aire aliviada de que Edward no nos encontrara fuera de su habitación.

- ¿como es que...? - intento pregunta ella con el rostro horrorizado, pero al parecer dejo de importarle eso que iba a preguntar y negó cerro los ojos antes de negar con la cabeza y dejar que un par de gruesas lágrimas rodaran por sus ojos.

- Bella, oh Bella, tranquila todo va a estar bien – le dije al tiempo que la abrazaba y ella se soltaba a llorar mas fuerte.

- no, na...nada es...estará bi..bien, tu te..nias ra-razón y no.. te creí – murmuro entre sollozos.

Era cierto, yo se lo advertí desde un principio, pero no por eso iba a lastimarla mas en esos difíciles momentos. Así que me limite a abrazarla y dejar que se desahogara.

En el sillón junto a mi ventana Jasper apareció y me sonrío tímidamente Yo le sonreí en agradecimiento y el desapareció

Una hora entera e interminable estuvo llorando Bella, y cada vez que intentaba decirle algo para tranquilizarla solo lloraba mas, pero ahora finalmente estaba tranquila y se abrazaba las piernas en posición fetal sobre mi cama. Comenzaba a desesperarme, no por que estuviera llorando, si no por que Edward fuera a entrar o peor Reneé y Esme.

Suspire una vez mas y le di unas palmadillas en la espalda ya que ella se encontraba recostada con la cara hacia la pared mientras que yo me encontraba sentada en la cabecera de la cama abrazándome las rodillas sin saber que hacer o decir para no hacerla llorar nuevamente. Mas sin embargo ante el contacto de mis manos se dio la vuelta en la cama y busco con su mirada la mía

- ¿es mas fácil ser novia de un fantasma? - pregunto secándose las lágrimas de la cara.

Su pregunta me descoloco. No tenia la menor idea de que responder, porqué bueno, en primer lugar teníamos que Bella nunca ah sido mi fan numero uno en cuanto a los temas de Jasper se refería y segundo, ¿que ganaba ella con eso?. ¿Sufrir mas o hacerme sufrir a mi?.

- ¿por qué no respondes nada? - pregunto enfurruñada y yo me encogí de hombros.

- en realidad no se que responder, es mas fácil en ciertas cosas, pero mas difícil en otras – explique torpemente y ella negó con la cabeza.

- todos los hombres son iguales, al menos los vivos. No se los muertos. - fue su respuesta y yo me quede mas confundida que antes de iniciar esta ridícula conversación

- de cualquier manera, - dije sacudiendo la cabeza para alejar todos esos pensamientos locos de mi mente - debemos arreglarte si no quieres que Esme, Reneé y Edward te vean como el exorcista ¿no crees?.

- me da igual, solo quisiera lanzarme de esa ventana – replico señalando mi ventana.

- ¿y tener dos fantasmas en mi casa?. Tu quieres que me lleven al manicomio ¿verdad? - dije juguetona pero ella pareció no comprender que era una broma, solo se encogió de hombros y se despeino mas el ya de por si encrespado cabello.

- ¿puedes dejarme bonita? - pregunto con una tímida sonrisa.

- por supuesto. Pero que ganarías con eso, Edward no se merece...

- no voy a arreglarme para tu hermano Alice, el simplemente... probara un poco de su propia medicina – inquirió con una mirada demasiado diabólica para ser realmente Bella. Considerando que su apariencia en esos momentos era digna de una película de terror estilo Jennifer's Body (1). no me sorprendería nada que de un momento a otro vomitara ese asqueroso liquido negro.

- no se en que momento deje de ser yo la chica que da miedo para dejarte mi lugar a ti – inquirí con sarcasmo – pero bueno, solo dime que hacer.

- solo ayudame a no verme como "el exorcista" - dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos, por lo que no pude evitar reírme

- bien, eso haré - sonreí maliciosamente al tiempo que iba a mi armario. Pero recordé entonces que solo había ropa negra y corsees que la harían ver aun mas diabólica, así que a medio camino detuve mis andares y me gire a ella para preguntarle con la misma sonrisa malvada - ¿te importa si alguien mas sabe de todo esto?. Te garantizo que en estos temas suele ser una tumba con respecto a guardar secretos. - explique sin poder dejar de sonreír y Bella se encogió de hombros.

- como quieras.

Salí corriendo de mi cuarto sin detenerme siquiera un segundo al pasar por la puerta de Edward, baje corriendo las escaleras y busque casi con desesperación a Rosalie. Tenia el pulso tronando en mis oídos, por los nervios de toparme con Edward o Vanessa, o alguna de nuestras madres, en estos momentos solo necesitaba a Rosalie.

La sala estaba ya arreglada por completo y no se veía a ninguna de las mujeres por ningún lado, fui a la cocina y tampoco había nadie. Comenzaba a creer que se habían marchado cuando la puerta de servicio de la cocina se abrió y por suerte para mi era una cabellera rubia y larga la que se asomaba.

- Rosalie, ven. Por favor necesito que...

- ¿Alice?. Lo siento, pero estoy ocupada además no estoy de humor para que vallas a gritarme y...

- no es eso, - la interrumpí y rodeé los ojos - Bella necesita ayuda con su vestuario – explique y los ojos de Rosalie brillaron con emoción al tiempo que asentía con la cabeza.

- bueno, ¿entonces que esperamos?. Para que estamos las rubias – bromeo y yo una vez mas rodé los ojos.

- solo date prisa.

Corrí escaleras arriba con Rosalie pisándome los talones, no había para ella nada mas importante que una buena imagen, estaba muy equivocada respecto a que las rubias como Rosalie eran del todo distintas, pues a esta si le importaba y mucho la imagen.

Entre a mi habitación y no encontré a Bella por ningún lado y temiendo que hubiera cumplido sus deseos emo de lanzarse por la ventana corrí a asomarme. Pero Rosalie fue mas razonable que yo y aporreo la puerta del baño casi con frenesí

- estoy aquí – grito Bella desde dentro.

Suspire aliviada y camine en dirección al baño al tiempo que Rosalie le preguntaba si se estaba lavando el cabello.

- humm... si, bueno ya me lo moje – respondió Bella con la voz titubeante.

Rosalie se encogió de hombros y replico:

- Esta bien, solo tendremos que usar la secadora en lugar de la plancha. Voy por mis cosas a mi habitación – inquirió y estaba ya por irse pero la detuve del brazo.

- Rosalie, ella tampoco tiene ropa con que vestirse así que...

- entiendo – me interrumpió y sonrío mas ampliamente – traeré también algo de ropa, supongo que lo que te había traído a ti le quedara a ella. Un poco ajustado pero siempre se puede arreglar. - respondió mas para si que para mi y luego salio de mi habitación emocionada.

Sonreí y me recargue en la puerta pensando que diablos se traía entre manos Bella Swan. Cerré los ojos y sacudí la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras reía al recordar sus palabras: "el simplemente... probara un poco de su propia medicina".

-_ un beso por sus pensamientos señorita Cullen._ - La voz de Jasper me hizo dar un salto, pero ame la sensación que me recorrió la espalda, era en parte sorpresa y en parte placer que me erizaron la piel.

- no pienso nada en realidad, solo recuerdo las palabras de Bella – explique sin abrir los ojos aun – lo que me recuerda que me debe un beso General Whitlock – murmure lo mas bajo que pude y abrí los ojos para encontrarme con sus hermosos ojos grises que me ponían las piernas de gelatina y esa deslumbrante sonrisa que me dejaba sin aliento.

- _como el caballero que soy cumpliré con mi palabra – _murmuro contra mis labios y sin darme tiempo a responder nada mas, sus labios atraparon los mios en un dulce beso. Subí mis manos a sus hombros mientras que el me aferraba fuertemente la cintura. desde que llegue de la escuela era esto lo que quería, pero con lo de mi familia y Bella casi lo olvido.

- te amo Jasper – murmure contra sus labios sin dejar de besarlo.

- _también te amo Alice – _replico el. Y volvimos a unir nuestros labios con ternura, mientras mi corazón palpitaba fuertemente y mi respiración se aceleraba aun mas que cuando baje y subí corriendo las escaleras minutos atrás.

- _debo irme, tu cuñada esta a punto de abrir la puerta – _dijo Jasper separando sus labios de los mios. - _te amo. - _dejo un ultimo beso en mis labios y desapareció justo cuando Rosalie aporreaba la puerta a la altura de mi oído

Aun con el cerebro embotado y la sensación de caminar entre las nubes abrí la puerta y Rosalie entró como un huracán, dejando un montón de cosas sobre mi cama, entre ellas una secadora de cabello, una bolsa extra grande de cosméticos y ropa.

- eres rápida, - observe - no se como lograste transportar todo esto de un extremo de la casa al otro.

- si, pero así es cuando se hace una llamada de alerta – replico mientras iba a aporrear ahora la puerta del baño.

Bella salio del baño usando una toalla blanca en la cabeza y una roja en el cuerpo. Unos tirantes negros se veían en sus hombros, lo cual indicaba que solo estaba usando ropa interior.

- mas te vale no estar viendo – murmure tan bajito para que solo Jasper escuchara y su respuesta fue una risita que se desvaneció enseguida.

- ¿dijiste algo Alice? - pregunto Rosalie y yo negué con la cabeza. - bueno pues, manos a la obra.

Dedicamos dos horas y media en arreglar a Bella, pero después de secar su cabello, maquillarla, cambiarla y peinarla. Bella era totalmente otra chica, se veía mucho mas linda de lo que la había visto nunca. Y entonces supe que cualquiera que fuera su plan funcionaria. Ni siquiera parecía que hubiera estado llorando recientemente.

Contamos lo ocurrido a Rosalie mientras aun arreglábamos a Bella y por suerte esta ultima no se echo a llorar nuevamente por culpa del imbécil de mi hermano. Debía admitirlo mi mejor amiga era toda una fiera cuando se trataba de luchar herida.

- bueno, ahora espera a que nosotras nos arreglemos para bajar ¿entendido? - ordeno Rosalie – no querrás que Edward lance todos sus _encantos _sobre ti estando indefensa ¿o si?. - continuo.

Bella negó enérgicamente con la cabeza y mi cuñada sonrío

- esa es la actitud, - la felicito - ahora debo irme. - se levanto de mi cama y salio caminando como toda una modelo profesional, y eso que llevaba su secadora de cabello en una mano y la bolsa de maquillaje en la otra.

- tu cuñada es realmente buena ¿no crees?. - pregunto Bella sin dejar de ver la puerta por la que acababa de salir Rosalie.

- si, eso creo. Pero si tu plan es volverte lesbiana. uh.. solo diré que Rosalie esta casada – bromeé y Bella rodó los ojos.

- no me refería a que esta buena, aunque por supuesto que lo esta – aseguro y yo solté una risita – pero me refería a que es muy buena con todo esto de la moda y eso.

- ah, si. Es como un talento natural, que viene ligado al hecho de ser rubia natural – explique y Bella solo intento componer una sonrisa, que mas bien le quedo como una mueca. Ella realmente estaba herida. - debo arreglarme, quedate aquí – inquirí al ver que no pensaba responder nada.

Me levante de la cama y fui a tomar una ducha rápida sin lavarme el cabello para ahorrar tiempo, y luego me vestí aprisa con un vestido negro de tirantes con cintas blancas entrecruzadas a los costados y con una tela en red bajo la faldilla negra que ligeramente tenia vuelo. Luego me puse unas medias de red rotas y mis botas Dr Martin a la rodilla. Me maquille lo mas rápido que pude y me levante arregle el cabello de manera que las puntas apuntaran a todas direcciones.

Estaba en eso cuando Rosalie entro a mi cuarto, como siempre tan despampanante y reluciente, con esa belleza que eclipsaba a cualquiera. Pero por como habíamos arreglado a Bella bien podría hacerle competencia.

- ¿estas lista Alice? - pregunto Rosalie tan nerviosa como si fuera a un concurso de belleza y no solo a la sala de mi casa.

- si, justo voy acabando – dije desconectando la plancha.

- perfecto, entonces Bella. Vamos abajo, ya quiero ver la cara de Edward cuando te vea sera...

- ¿Alice? - mi madre se asomo por la puerta que Rosalie había dejado abierta. - oh, hola chicas, que hermosas se ven las tres.- expreso con una amplia sonrisa que casi enseguida desapareció - Humm... Allie. Tu amigo Jacob esta en la puerta preguntando por ti.

Mis ojos se abrieron incrédulos al igual que mi boca. Y enseguida sentí la mirada de Bella sobre mi. ¿pero que demonios quería ese idiota aquí?.

- tu no... no lo habrás.. invitado ¿verdad? - pregunte a mi madre entrecerrando los ojos con sospecha pero ella se escandalizo.

- ah, claro que no. - respondió sinceramente - Ni siquiera se donde vive ni nada por el estilo. El a llegado preguntando por ti.

Bufe y eleve mi vista al techo antes de poder responder, porqué de verdad que no tenia la menor idea de que decir o hacer. No quería a ese idiota cerca de mi y creía habérselo dejado muy claro. Pero al parecer el solo entiende quileute o algo por el estilo.

- no quiero saber nada de el, dile que se largue – respondí aun con la mirada dirigida al techo.

- pero Alice...

Baje la mirada y le dirigí mi mas molesta cara a Esme quien seguía de pie incomoda en la puerta.

- no quiero saber nada de el, ¿ya se te olvido lo que intento hacer conmigo?. Porqué a mi no se me olvida y por lo tanto no lo quiero cerca – respondí terminantemente y Esme no hizo mas que irse y cerrar la puerta tras ella.

- ¿quien es Jacob? - pregunto casi al instante mi cuñada. Genial, regreso la Rosalie y sus mil preguntas.

- un idiota – replique en el mismo tono con el que me dirigí a Esme. Ah, pero Rosalie Cullen no se conformaría con esa respuesta por supuesto que no.

- ¿y por qué es un idiota? - fue ahora su pregunta.

- no tengo porqué responder eso – gruñí y me puse en pie, avance hasta la puerta con paso decidido y salí del cuarto hecha un toro.

Baje las escaleras y casi me voy de culo contra el piso al ver a los _invitados _a la fiesta. Eran Mike, Jessica, Lauren, Seth, Tyler, y otro montón de muchachos que no conocía y que realmente no entendía que diablos hacían aquí. Seguro solo habían venido para ver si la fiesta tenia el mismo desenlace que la ultima, a la cual ninguno de esos idiotas estuvo invitado, solo Seth claro.

- ¿que hacen aquí todos esos? - pregunte en un murmullo a Esme que estaba esperando al pie de las escalera.

- yo... no tenia idea de a quien invitar y Reneé hizo unas cuantas llamadas – explico incomoda y yo busque con la mirada a Reneé Swan, pues acababa de despertar en mi, instintos asesinos.

- Bella, cielo que linda te ves – Esa era la voz de Edward y una enorme sonrisa casi como la del gato rison se pinto en mis labios, claro que mas macabra y con sed de venganza. Ya que nada podía hacer por la peor fiesta de mi vida al menos podría descargar mi furia en Edward Cullen.

- Gracias Edward – inquirió mi amiga con indiferencia y paso de largo de donde el estaba para unirse a la rueda de gente donde se encontraban Mike, Jessica y Tyler.

Rosalie y Esme se marcharon juntas mientras esta ultima iba alagando a mi rubia cuñada en cada paso que daba.

- pero qué diablos le pasa a Bella, ¿viste como me dejo con la mano estirada y se fue? - pregunto Edward y yo enarque una ceja.

- me alegro mucho por eso, - exprese ante su mirada asesina - tal vez ya no le pareces tan interesante como antes. - me encogí de hombros y estaba por seguir adelante cuando Edward me sostuvo del brazo.

- muy bien Alice, dime en este momento exactamente ¿qué diablos le dijiste a Bella? - pregunto con la voz cargada de coraje y mi bestia interna bramo triunfante.

- ¿qué le dije yo?. Desde que la conocí llevo advirtiéndole que clase de hombre eres tu. Y sueltame de una maldita vez. - dije jaloneandome el brazo.

- no, te creo. Debiste decirle algo mas que hizo que ella...

- ¿en que idioma quieres que te lo diga Edward?. - pregunte retóricamente - ¡Yo no le dije nada!.

Me jale una vez mas y esta vez logre soltarme de su agarre.

- Alice... - intento decirme el, pero no logre escuchar nada mas ya que le cerré la puerta de la cocina en la nariz.

- ah, Alice que bueno que vienes – dijo Esme sorprendiéndome, ya que yo iba tan entretenida burlándome de Edward que no note que ella y Rosalie se encontraban allí.

- ¿por qué es bueno? - pregunte enarcando una ceja y ella saco una pequeña caja de su bolsillo y me la ofreció - ¿que es eso? - volví a preguntar.

- bueno, Jacob lo dejo para ti – explico y me acerco mas el paquete.

- oh, pues gracias por decirme – tome el pequeño rectángulo como si se tratara de un pañuelo sucio y con coraje lo tire al cesto de la basura. - bueno, todo en orden – dicho eso di media vuelta y me largue de allí, aun con las incrédulas miradas de mi madre y mi cuñada sobre mi.

Menudo idiota era Jacob al pensar que aceptaría un regalo suyo y tampoco iba a buscarlo para dárselo Mejor así.

Salí de la cocina y subí a mi habitación. Por mi podían hacer las fiestas que quisieran, pero de una manera u otra yo no me quedaría allí.

Al pasar por la habitación de Edward escuche a la voz de Bella y me detuve para escuchar que ocurría y si era posible rescatar a mi amiga de las garras de mi hermano.

- no tengo la menor idea – chilló Vanessa.

- no te hagas la idiota. Yo los escuche, el te dijo que solo me quería para un rato, para tener sexo seguro, pero que en realidad no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo - replicaba Bella enojada.

- Me duele la cabeza y de verdad que no recuerdo nada. Acabo de despertarme – explico la confundida chica pero a Bella le valió y siguió hablando.

- no te hagas la lista conmigo, - Vanessa soltó un chillido y yo abrí la puerta entonces.

Bella estaba encima de Vanessa y le tironeaba la naranja cabellera mientras que esta ultima chillaba y golpeaba a Bella con sus manos.

- Bella, ¿que haces?. - grite y corría a separarlas - Deberías estar enojada con Edward no con Vanessa. Ella solo estaba muy borracha.

- no, esta maldita zorra estaba con Edward con _mi _Edward. - bufo Bella intentando volver a golpear a Vanessa.

- ya, ya, detente Bella, no es manera de... - No pude decir nada mas, por que en ese momento todo se puso obscuro y mis piernas dejaron de sostener mi cuerpo. Sentí como caía al suelo de rodillas y luego el resto de mi cuerpo golpeo el piso. Pero eso no explicaba el punzante dolor en mi cabeza.

- _Alice, amor mio – _escuche la voz de Jasper justo antes de perder la conciencia.

* * *

**(1) Jennifer's Body: Película protagonizada por Megan Fox donde hace de una chica sexy y popular que es poseída por un demonio devora humanos.

* * *

**

**G~low again!**

**bueno, bueno hehehe, como ven ¿que le habra pasado a la pobre de Alice?. descubranlo en el siguiente capitulo de **_psicofonias _

**ok nott ¬¬'. hehehe me vi muy de caricatura o novela vdd? XD. **

**En fin chicas ahora les contesto sus RR:**

Lunita Black27: **hehehe pues asi son esos dos, unos locos enamorados. y valla que locos, no tienes idea de como se va a poner Jazz hehehe pero ya no digo nada, mejor shh... XD Grax x el RR, mil Kisses!.**

Mel-tts-VS-HP: **sister!. gracias, que bueno que te gustara el cap. y argg no dejo de pensar en lo que me platicaste. ¿por qué siempre nos pasan cosas malas?. pero encontraremos a quien nos envio esa mala suerte descuida hermanita! y recuerd que te super amooo.. mil kisses!.**

sophia18: **Grax por el RR, tambie be****sos de todo corazon.**

Catali: **asi es querida Catali, contra todo y contra todos esos dos son novio ¡chan, Chan,Chan!. XD mil grax por el RR. kisses!.**

susanfacinelli: **wiii... ¡Lectora nueva!. ¡welcome al mundo de las psicofonias de el General Whitlock!. en serio mil gracias por leerme y por ese RR tan lindo que me dejaste hehe. espero seguir teniendo noticias tuyas y nos leemos el next sabado!. kisses.**

maryroxy: **grax, hehehe me alegra que te gustara muuucho el cap. XD. mil kisses!.**

Little Mess: **egoista e inmadura yo pienso que son solo una de las pocas cosas que tiene Alice, es mucho mas que eso. pero solo cuando esta con Jazz es otra, en cuanto a este ultimo. buuueno que puedo decir, es mi personaje favorito de la saga, asi que solo lo hago aun maas bueno de lo que es ya. hehehe grax por comentar mil kisses!.**

satorichiva: **entiendo que no sepas de lado de quien ponerte porqué de antemano sabemos que Alice no es la mas cuerda del mundo y si es reservada de mas, solo por que no le gusta ser lastimada, y con Jasper no tiene opcion, el entro a su corazon sin permiso y llego para quedarse. Emmett y Rosalie estan actuando raro como se explica en el cap. y respecto a sus altisonantes contestaciones, es solo que odia al mundo y las tipicas cosas que de niña nunca tuvo y que ahora que ya no las quiere ni necesita sus padres se aferran a darselo. tambien es injusto de su parte. ¿pero que le vamos a hacer?, es su forma de pensar. mil grax por tu RR y te dejo kisses!.**

Aredhel Isile: **Alice no se entiende ni ella sola, mucho menos va a entender a Emmett o a Rose ¿no crees? hehehe. todo el mundo es hipocrita. pero en especial Rose y Emmett se estan guardando algo fuerte, no por nada estan en Forks en esos momentos. ya veras que es. mil grrax por el RR. y mil kisses tambien.**

Nelly'-Neliia:**Alice no se entiende ni ella sola, mucho menos va a entender a Emmett o a Rose ¿no crees? hehehe. todo el mundo es hipocrita. pero en especial Rose y Emmett se estan guardando algo fuerte, por eso ese cambio de actitud con ellos, que tambien no por nada estan en Forks en esos momentos. mil grrax por el RR. y mil kisses tambien.**

**Bueno a todas y todos los que me leen anonimamente quiero dejarle mis mas grandes agradecimientos por seguir la histora. en serio me encanta que les encante!. hehehe si algun dia se animan a comentar seria todo un honor para mi, pero mientras tanto les agradesco estar alli y leer. **

**mil kisses a todos! anonimos y no los amo!.**

**- AliCe Ahtziry Cullen de Whitlock!.  
**


	21. Chapter XXI: Sola entre tanta gente

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y los lugares de esta historia son propiedad de SM, su editorial y su casa productora. yo unicamente juego con sus actitudes en la mejor manera OoC.

* * *

**G-Low every0ne!.**

**zeep, es dominfo ya se ¬¬', pero recien termine el capitulo. es que como ya habia mensionado en CS, es fin de parcial y me traen vuelta perro, es que el semestre pasado baje considerablemente mi calificacion, pero este es mi ultimo año y no puedo permitirme eso, ya que tengo la ambicion de entrar a la UDG en la carrera de Literatura o licenciatura en letras hispanicas. por lo tanto tengo que llevar un buen promedio como lo habia tenido desde que entre a la prepa. asi que disculpenme si eh tardado un dia de mas en dejarles el cap ¿si?. bueno chicas ya no molesto mas y ¡les dejo el cap!.  
**

* * *

Las psicofonias o parafonias son sonidos de procedencia desconocida. Normalmente estos sonidos no se aprecian con total claridad por lo que necesitamos escuchar las grabaciones psicofonicas en total silencio para poder apreciar su significado. El origen de los sonidos es desconocido y existen varias explicaciones. Hay quien piensa que son las voces de los muertos, voces de extraterrestres o que somos nosotros mismos quienes producimos de una forma inconsciente estos sonidos cuando estamos grabando. Pero lo único cierto es que las _psicofonias_ son sonidos aterradores, voces terroríficas que te hacen recorrer un escalofrio por todo el cuerpo infundiendo en nosotros temor y respeto hacia lo desconocido. ¿Todavía quieres escucharlas?...

**Capitulo XXI**: Sola entre tanta gente.

Desperté en una cama de hospital, esto comenzaba a hacerme sentir estúpida, ¿como es qué antes nunca había tenido que visitar la sala de urgencias estando inconsciente y ahora era la segunda vez aquí?.

- ¿mamá? - pregunte aun en mi estado grogui sin poder distinguir quien se encontraba a mi lado.

- estoy aquí cariño – La voz de Esme sonaba emocionada y aliviada a la vez. - ¿te encuentras bien?. - preguntó.

- si, eso creo. Considerando que no tengo la menor idea de que diablos me paso – dije intentando levantarme, pero un par de manos me regresaron a mi lugar en la cama.

- quedate donde estas Alice, estas un poco... humm... delicada – esa fue la voz de Carlisle, hablaba en tono profesional y se encontraba en la puerta de la habitación.

- humm... ¿y eso traducido significa...? - hice una seña para que continuara pero el negó con la cabeza.

- te dieron un fuerte golpe en la cabeza – explico mi madre.

No recordaba del todo que había pasado, solo que era mi cumpleaños y que Bella y Vanessa discutían como locas.

- Alice, creo que hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo – exclamó Carlisle aun en la puerta de la habitación. ¿por qué siempre se anda con rodeos?. Seria mas fácil para todos que hablara directamente.

- no se quien sea, pero no quiero ver a nadie – declaré. No me encontraba bien, la cabeza me daba vueltas y mi humor era inestable, a la única persona que quisiera tener a mi lado ahora era precisamente la única que no podía estar aquí. Estaba atrapado en la gran casa Whitlock.

- ella realmente quiere hablar contigo. Se siente... muy mal por lo que paso – insistió Carlisle y al instante supe a quien se refería con "ella".

- ¿Así qué Bella Swan tiene remordimientos? - pregunté en tono de burla.

- No tengo la menor idea ni tampoco soy el mas feliz con todo esto Alice, así que por favor comportate – demando Carlisle y salió de la habitación.

Tras el entro Bella con los ojos hinchados, como si hubiera estado llorando por horas. Esme se levanto de la silla en la que estaba sentada a mi lado y se dirigió a la salida.

- estare afuera chicas, llámame si necesitas algo Alice – exclamó antes de salir.

De esta manera Bella y yo nos quedamos solas en la habitación. Intente ignorar su presencia y volver a dormir, ya que no había nada mas que pudiera hacer, después de todo no podía levantarme, pero la voz de Bella me impidió hacerlo.

- Alice yo... - intento decir ella al mismo tiempo que se aproximaba a mi cama, pero yo la interrumpí

- ¿vienes a disculparte por hacer de mi cabeza un puzzle? - cuestioné sarcástica y Bella negó con la cabeza. Un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y me sentí mal por ser una idiota.

- no fui yo quien te lanzo el la botella Alice, puntualizo cruzándose de brazos - fue esa inútil de Vanessa, se puso como loca a lanzar todo lo que tenia a la mano. No me lo tomes a mal, pero me recordó a ti.

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente y mi enojo aumento al igual que mi voz cuando le grite:

- ¡¿estas llamándome loca?.

- ¿que? - exclamó asustada – por supuesto que no Alice, yo me refería a su forma de reaccionar, no a que estabas loca.

- da igual, tengo que salir de aquí cuanto antes, Jasper debe estar...

- ¡Jasper!. - chilló Bella. Esto era el colmo, en mi habitación decía que creía en Jasper mientras lloraba desconsolada por el idiota de mi hermano, ¿y ahora se escandalizaba?.

- Bella, no estoy de humor par...

- ¿esta aquí? - chillo mas fuerte y se subió a la cama conmigo.

Su pregunta me dejo en shock, no podía ser verdad que de buenas a primeras Bella creyera lo que ella misma llevaba meses intentando demostrar que era falso, seguro se trataba de una boba broma suya.

- ¿estas bromeando?. Porqué si es así no es en absoluto gracioso Bella. - replique con los dientes apretados.

- no, no – negó con la cabeza – estoy preguntándote seriamente. No tienes idea de lo que paso cuando perdiste la conciencia. El se puso furioso – La voz de Bella era titubeante y se notaba que tenia miedo, esto no podía ser una broma. El realmente debió hacer algo muy malo.

- ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió? - le urgí a Bella intentando sentarme de nuevo en la cama, pero esta vez con mas cuidado.

- no tengo la menor idea de que hizo – explicó tapándose los ojos con las manos – solo recuerdo que en el momento que tu caíste inconsciente en el suelo un temblor espantoso recorrió la casa. Comenzaron a caerse cosas de los estantes y nos golpeaban a mi y a Vanessa, además un violento aire nos atacó rompiendo todos los cristales del cuarto de Edward. - se quitó entonces las manos de la cara. su mirada de era de pánico, puro y potente pánico - De repente tu cuerpo se elevo por los aires, intente correr hasta ti y detenerte pero algome mantenía pegada al suelo de la habitación. Entonces saliste flotando de allí.

- no estaba flotando, Jasper me saco de allí – afirme.

- ¿de que estas hablando?, tu estabas inconsciente – replico Bella con los ojos como platos.

Bien era cierto que ahora Bella me creía, pero seguía siendo boba y sin una pizca de sentido común

- es mas que obvio Bella, Jasper me ama, igual que yo a el. Jamas permitiría que me pasara nada malo – le solté molesta y los ojos de Bella se cristalizaron.

- ¿como puedes estar tan segura de eso Alice?.

- ¿tan segura de qué? - cuestione medio en burla. Bella me observo con lo ojo entrecerrados y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla ante ello.

- de que fue el quien te saco de ese lugar – afirmo con la voz rota.

- Bella, por favor no me hagas enfadar, sabes que es así. ¿qué otra explicación le darías si no?. que yo flote inconsciente sin ayuda de nadie hasta... - me detuve abruptamente y me mordí el labio - ¿a donde dijiste que me había llevado?. - pregunte al no lograr recordar que había dicho ella.

- no te lo dije, - respondió secándose los ojos con una mano. - porqué no tengo la menor idea de a donde te llevo. ¿acaso no me escuchaste?, estaba pegada al suelo como con cola – gruño.

Esto era bastante extraño, yo teniendo una conversación con Bella sobre Jasper, si me hubieran dicho hoy por la mañana mientras discutía con Bella por su ridiculez al no creer en Jasper, que mas tarde ella y yo estaríamos teniendo una discusión sobre el, obviamente no lo creería jamas.

Me removí en las sabanas incomoda por el molesto silencio que repentinamente se había plantado entre Bella y yo. Pero no quería ser yo quien lo rompiera porqué sinceramente no me apetecía en este momento ponerme a discutir contra los "fuertes" argumentos de Bella. Tenia un dolor punzante en la cabeza y además el tubo al pie de mi cama se veía mucho mas interesante que los problemas del corazón.

- de cualquier manera – dijo Bella después de un rato con la voz mucho mas tranquila. Había girado su rostro al mio, yo solo la veía de reojo. Habíamos estado observando el tubo de mi cama las dos sin movernos si quiera. - no se que hacer, tu hermano es un idiota. Pero lo amo y soy una completa cobarde al ir y reclamarle a una ebria en lugar de buscarle la cara a el.

Solté un bufido y despegue finalmente la vista del tuvo para encarar también a Bella.

- pienso que lo mejor es que ustedes terminen – hice como si rompía algo con las manos. - y se mantengan a una buena distancia – complete.

Bella arrugo el ceño y aunque su vista estaba sobre mi, no veía nada en realidad, se encontraba sumergida profundamente en sus pensamientos.

- Bella, ¿escuchaste lo que dije? - pregunte pasando mi mano frente a sus ojos para así sacarla de ese estado zombie en el que se encontraba.

- si, eso creo – inquirió sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, como si un molesto zancudo intentara meterse a su cabeza por uno de sus oídos.

- ¿crees que deberán terminar o crees que si me escuchaste? - cuestione echa un embrollo.

- ambos – fue su respuesta al tiempo que se ponía en pie.

- ¿vas a algún lado? - pregunte. No entendía si ella estaba o no siendo consciente de sus actos, pero para mi era mas probable que se tratara de un demonio en el cuerpo de Bella a que ella realmente fuera a terminar con Edward.

- tengo que hablar con tu hermano – respondió cuando ya sostenía el pomo de la puerta y sin decir nada mas salio de la habitación.

Me quede un tanto liada con lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero ¿como se explicaba todo eso?. Bella y yo habíamos tenido dos conversaciones totalmente distintas y de las dos no me entere ni de la mitad de una. Que mierda tan grande.

Suspire profundamente y cerré los ojos. Lo único que quería ahora era salir de aquí para poder estar con Jasper y así enterarme de una vez por todas que fue lo que paso.

Alguien llamó a la puerta con los nudillos y me saco de mis pensamientos.

- adelante – exclame enfurruñada. Quien quiera que hubiera llamado acababa de sacar la hermosa imagen de Jasper de mis pensamientos.

- Alice – la voz de Jacob me hizo abrir los ojos de golpe.

- ¿que diablos haces tu aquí? - pregunte con ácido.

Jacob no respondió a mi pregunta, el solo camino hacia mi con paso decidido.

- Nadie te dijo que podías entrar, largate de aquí ahora – grite ya que no podía moverme al menos algo debía hacer para que el se alejara de mi.

- No estés molesta Alice. - exclamó sin dejar de caminar hacia mi. - ¿acaso es así como tratas a tu salvador?. - preguntó enarcando una ceja y yo me quede en shock.

- mi... ¿que?. Te volviste loco Black tu me salvaste de nada y para nada – replique con los ojos dilatados de furia.

- deja de hacer corajes y deja que te cuente. – se sentó en la silla a lado de mi cama y yo me aleje lo mas que pude de el. - Estaba...

- tu no me salvaste Jacob Black, - lo interrumpí y golpeé la cama con fuerza - fue Jasper deja de atribuirte cosas que...

- ¿Jasper? - preguntó el mirándome con sospecha.

- no voy a decirte nada de el si es lo que piensas – escupí entre dientes y con los brazos fuertemente cruzados.

- no seas necia Alice, - dijo tomando mi rostro y obligándome a mirarlo - tienes que creerme, fui yo quien te encontró inconsciente cerca de las escaleras y te lleve en brazos hasta tu madre para que te revisara.

- ¿y se puede saber que demonios hacías en _mi _casa cuando tenias un estricto orden de alejamiento?. - replique con voz a cuello y soltando la mano de Jacob con un manotazo.

Jacob se había puesto furioso, no se si por el hecho de que no creía su ridícula historia, o por que lo había golpeado, pero el caso es que se levanto molesto de la silla y se aproximo hacia mi. Con ambos brazos me rodeo los hombros aun ante mi incrédula mirada y luego dijo:

- Feliz cumpleaños Alice – me soltó entonces y regreso a su lugar. Correcto, ¡ahora entiendo menos que nunca!.

- se puede saber por que haz...

- a eso fui a tu casa, después de que me corriste sin siquiera querer verme estuve rondando por tu casa sin saber que hacer. Entonces decidí que quisieras o no yo iba a felicitarte, por lo que insistí a tu madre hasta que me dejo entrar, dijo que estabas arriba pero que no me dejaría ir allá. - su mirada estaba un tanto perdida, como rememorando todo lo que iba diciendo en alguna clase de "Flash-back". - entonces un sonido horrible proveniente del segundo piso nos hizo correr a ver que pasaba y como obviamente soy mas rápido que tu mama llegue antes a ti.

Tenia los ojos y la boca abiertas a mas no poder, y es que todo coincidía, el relato de Bella y el de Jacob eran continuos, Bella me perdía el rastro justo al salir de la habitación de Edward y justo allí Jacob me encuentra. Ahora mas que nunca necesitaba hablar con Jasper.

- Alice, me asustas, ¿estas bien?, ¿quieres que llame a...?.

- un doctor, - lo interrumpí – a Carlisle – especifique aun sin poder recuperarme de la fuerte impresión

- bien.

Jacob se levanto y corrió tan rápido como sus largas piernas y la pequeña habitación se lo permitieron, y mas rápido de lo que humanamente debería ser posible el y Carlisle entraron, ambos con la cara roja y la respiración agitada. ¿que clase de pesadilla era esta?.

- Alice... hi...ja, ¿que.. ocurre? - pregunto Carlisle entre jadeos.

- quiero que me des el alta ahora mismo.

El rostro de Carlisle estaba de fotografía, el típico retrato de furia que se presenta en una casa de espantos de pueblo con una luz tenue.

- acaso tu... me llamaste... con tanta urgencia – su voz aumentaba al igual que el sudor en su frente y las aletas de la nariz le palpitaban. - ¿solo para decir esa tontería?.

- no te hable con ninguna urgencia, solo le dije a este cara de perro que fuera por ti, no es mi culpa si el exagero – me defendí

Jacob quien estaba inmóvil en la puerta de la habitación recibió la violenta mirada de Carlisle esta vez, antes de preguntarle:

- ¿es eso cierto chico?.

- bueno yo... - intento decir Jacob apenado pero mi padre lo acallo con una seña.

- da igual, no se porqué no me sorprenda que no creas lo que te digo, después de todo nunca lo haces – le acuse con enojo y decepción ¿como era posible que creyera mas a un completo extraño que a su propia hija?.

- estoy cansado Alice, no te voy a dar la alta hasta que no vallas a ver a Dr. Aro entendiste. Así que vistete mientras voy a hablar con el. Y no importa que hagas hablaras con el quieras o no.

Después de esto Carlisle salio pisando fuerte y maldiciendo en voz baja. Probablemente una parte de esa sarta de improperios era en contra de Jacob, lo cual me agradaba.

- ¿piensas quedarte allí como estúpido o me ayudaras a levantarme?.

El tarado de Black se quedo pasmado y me observo como si acabara de convertirme en Dart Vader y le hubiera dicho: "luke, soy tu padre".

- ¿qué? - grite y le lance un control que se encontraba en una mesita a lado de mi cama. Jacob me ponía furiosa con sus actitudes tan ridículas

- no me ataques, es solo que... creía que me odiabas, ¿que te hizo cambiar de parecer?. - sus ojos se abrieron inmensamente, como si acabara de tener una epifanía. - ¿es por qué te salve? - una sonrisa idiota se le puso en los labios y sentí ganas de estrangularlo con mis propias manos.

- por ultima vez Jacob Black, - tome aire profundamente y vocifere: - ¡tu no me salvaste!.

El rostro de Jacob se descompuso, pero por suerte Esme entro en ese momento. Ahora no necesitaría mas del idiota ese.

- ¿por qué no me dejas en paz de una vez?. Sal de aquí yo no...

- Alice – me interrumpió Esme. - esa no es manera de tratar a quien te salvó.

- el no me... ¡ah! - grite de desesperación. ¿por qué nadie me hacia caso?.

- calmate, no grites – chilló mi madre. - Aro viene ahora mismo y...

- ¿y quien es Aro? - pregunte intentando que mi voz sonara mas calmada, pero por supuesto fallé.

- solo... solo quedate aquí. - rogó Esme.

Rodé los ojos y me recargue en la almohada molesta. No me quedaba otra alternativa que estar aquí, así que mejor me portaba bien para que me dejaran salir cuanto antes.

- con que Marie Alice Cullen ¿eh?. Ah, tu padre es un gran doctor y un excelente hombre.

La voz del tipo que entro después de varios minutos en los que me dedique a ver la pared frente a mi con deliberada fijación, era gruesa y calculadora. Así que de inmediato volteé a verlo.

Se trataba de un hombre un poco mayor que Carlisle, con el cabello negro azabache y los ojos cafés Una prominente y ganchuda nariz y una piel apergaminada.

- tu debes ser el famoso Aro – inquirí sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente. - ¿pero que es lo que eres en realidad?.

- veo que me conoces – agrego sonriendo. - soy el psicólogo del hospital. estaba esperándote en mi consultorio, pero tu padre me dijo que mejor viniera a verte aquí.

Con razón algo me olía a podrido. Pensé de mala gana.

- todo el mundo habla de ti aquí, - observe - mira que me estoy planteando seriamente pedirte un autógrafo – dije con fingida admiración. Aro se rió suavemente.

- Alice, no seas maleducada debes...

- descuide Enfermera Cullen – habló Aro y le sonrío a mi madre. - ¿por qué no esperas afuera mientras yo hablo con tu encantadora hija?.

¿ahora es pedófilo ese Aro?. Suspire y trate de poner la mejor sonrisa que en estos momentos podía lograr. Tenia que ser breve y actuar normal para huir de este sitio y hablar con Jasper. me mataba la curiosidad, quería saber de una vez por todas lo que realmente había pasado en mi casa. Además de que extrañaba muchísimo a Jasper, a _mi_ Jasper.

- Bueno Alice, iniciaremos cuando tu digas – habló el sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- ah, claro humm... cuando quieras Aro, solo lanza esa bomba de preguntas. - replique con un movimiento de la mano para que hablara.

- me agradas Alice, veo que estas dispuesta a cooperar; así que por que no iniciamos con que me digas, ¿quien es Jasper y que representa en tu vida?.

La garganta se me seco y el aire repentinamente no era suficiente en mis pulmones. ¿había escuchado bien?. El loquero estaba... ¡¿preguntando por Jasper?. Trague pesado y con la voz temblorosa inquirí:

- ¿qui...quien te habló de Jasper?.

Aro se echo a reír y vino a sentarse a la silla a lado de mi cama. Una silla en la cual habían estado ya cuatro personas distintas.

- vamos, eso es lo que menos importa, pero si realmente no quieres hablar por ahora de eso, mejor cuentame tu la historia de tu vida desde que llegaste a Forks – saco una libreta algo extraña del bolsillo de su bata blanca y de la bolsa de su camisa azul con rayas blancas saco un bolígrafo - eh escuchado de tus mayores hazañas_, _pero me gustaría escucharlas de primera mano.

Debía admitirlo, este loquero si que estaba bien equipado con eso de la utilización del lenguaje. ¿hazañas?, ¿primera mano?. Y todo para llegar al mismo fin. "sacarme la sopa". Como me hartan estos tipos.

- no tengo idea de quien es Jasper señor – dije con fingida incredulidad pero el volvió a reírse

- si te niegas a cooperar solo lo harás mas difícil Alice. - advirtió recargándose en la pared. - Tu padre dio serias ordenes de no dejarte salir de aquí hasta que sea yo quien firme tu alta.

Esto debía ser una broma, ¿Carlisle nunca se cansaba de joderme la vida o que?. Solo quería salir de aquí, nada mas y ahora este idiota con información de mas venia a joderme aun mas. Maldita suerte la mía

- no se que contarte ¿si?. Nunca eh sido buena con los loqu... con los psicólogos Solo se que llegue a este pueblo, entre a la escuela conocía a Bella, a Seth, y a los quileutes, entre ellos Jacob Black que intento pasarse de listo conmigo. El cual también es quien _supuestamente _me salvo hoy. Fin de la historia. Lamento que no sea mas interesante, pero...

- ¿y que hay de Jasper entonces? - interrumpió como si ese fuera el cometido de todo esto, hacerme hablar a regañadientes y luego continuar como si nada. Malditos loqueros, todos son aun mas locos que a los que tienen encerrados en celdas blancas.

- no se nada de Jasper, el es... - Rayos, debía pensar algo ¡rápido!. - un amigo, que venia a visitarme de vez en cuando. Pero no lo eh vuelto a ver desde hace mucho – explique con lo primero que me vino a la mente. Pero Aro era astuto y por la mirada de burla que me dedicaba era obvio que no me creía

Rodé los ojos y me cruce de brazos.

- bueno, bueno, me rindo. - alce los brazos en son de paz – solo quiero salir cuanto antes de aquí. Hay algo que debo saber y en este maldito hospital jamas conseguiré saber que es, por favor si no quieres que realmente me vuelva loca dejame salir de aquí – suplique. Me habría puesto de rodillas de haber podido, pero estando toda conectada y con la cabeza como alcancía apenas y podía suplicar con un par de ojitos tristes.

- bien, no puedo darte una consulta si te niegas a cooperar y se que lo harás mientras no resuelvas ese asunto tuyo. Así que iré a firmar tu alta.

La sonrisa en mi rostro se ilumino como el caliente sol de verano. ¿acaso era verdad, Aro me dejaría ir como si nada?.

- valla, muchísimas gracias – respondí sinceramente. Mi corazón no cabía en mi pecho de la felicidad que me ocasionaba ir y volver a ver a Jasper.

- bueno, iré a eso. - se levanto de la silla y camino hacia la puerta sin dejar de hablar. - Hasta otra Alice. Solo no olvides que tenemos una charla pendiente – se detuvo en la puerta y se giro a verme. Al parecer esperando una respuesta.

- si... yo... vendré cuando pueda – dije no muy segura, porqué claro, era obvio que no vendría a verlo jamas. Pero de eso el no se entero, o si lo hizo supo ocultarlo bien, ya que solo me dedico una sonrisa y salio del lugar sin decir nada mas.

Pero que tipos tan mas raros son los loqueros.

. . .

Luego de un montón de papeleos y discusiones con Jacob, Esme y Bella, finalmente me encontraba en casa. Estaba débil y me costaba bastante mantenerme en pie por mi misma, así que Emmett me llevaba en brazos hasta mi cuarto. Mi hermano y yo apenas y habíamos cruzado palabras desde que desperté en el hospital, y de Edward ni se diga, el muy cobarde se había largado a Seattle con el pretexto de ir a llevar a Vanessa y solucionar el mal entendido. Maldito mentiroso, eso es lo que el era, el mentiroso mas grande que hay. Pero el no es el colmo, si no mis padres al seguir creyendo ciegamente en su palabra como siempre.

Apreté los ojos fuertemente para evitar derramar una lágrima frente a Emmett. No me podía permitir ser débil ante el o comenzaría con su cuestionario de nuevo, igual o peor que Aro.

- ¿Necesitas algo mas? - pregunto en tono algo distante Emmett en el momento que me dejaba en la cama.

- estoy bien – respondí suavemente. Había decidido que era mejor no ponerme a gritar con todo el mundo. Eso nunca había resuelto nada. Aunque no podía evitarlo, cuando me sacan de mis casillas liberan al monstruo que vive en mi interior.

Apreté la almohada fuertemente y arrugue el ceño. ¿como hacer para evitar salirme de mis casillas, cuando todo el mundo me ataca?.

- Estaré fuera – habló Emmett sacándome de mis pensamientos. Eleve la vista y observe fijamente a mi hermano mayor, Su rostro se veía tan falto de felicidad, como si una horrible cosa le hubiera pasado y se hubiera adueñado de la felicidad que por lo general Emmett irradiaba, que era parte de su esencia natural.

Deje que saliera de mi habitación, porqué sabia que aun cuando se lo preguntara el no iba a decirme que le pasaba, cual era el motivo por el cual su mirada se volvió fría y su sonrisa se veía cansada e incluso en ratos forzada.

Suspire profundamente y tome entre mis manos el guardapelo de Jasper. Era bastante extraño que el no hubiera aparecido aun, dado que me encontraba sola en mi habitación ahora.

- ¿Jasper?. - pregunte tímidamente, pero aunque espere unos segundos en volver a pronunciar su nombre con el doble de urgencia, nadie acudió a mi llamado.

- Jasper. Si esto es alguna clase de broma, o castigo yo... - enmudecí, ¿como rayos se hace para amenazar a un fantasma que se niega en venir a mi encuentro?. - ¿No te interesa saber como me encuentro?. - decidí atacar con la única arma que tenia. _yo. _

El silencio abrumador continuo luego de que el eco de mi torturada voz se extinguiera. Me levante de la cama con demasiada fuerza, mas de la que disponía en este momento, pero no me importaba, solo quería hablar con el.

- Jasper, deja de torturarme, quiero verte. - suplique tirándome de rodillas al suelo y cubriendo mi cara con mis manos sin poder contener las lágrimas. - ¿No te parece muy injusto actuar de esa manera?. Eres un general de guerra, ¿y no te atreves a encarar a una chiquilla mediocre? - Me levante del suelo y camine al gran ventanal arrastrando los pasos.

Abrí la ventana y la helada agua-nieve de la noche me heló hasta los huesos. Probablemente era de madrugada, pero a mi me importaba un comino si era de noche o era de día, lo único que quería era ver a Jasper.

Con las piernas temblando me pare en el alfeizar de la ventana, El agua-nieve era violento y me impulsaba hacia dentro, pero algo tan insignificante como eso no iba a detenerme, debía ir allí, a _su _lugar especial, aquel que el mismo me compartió y donde me pidió ser su novia.

Me sostuve con fuerza del marco externo de la ventana y con sumo cuidado comencé a escalar este. Pero el viento solo me lo dificultaba mas. Sin embargo continué escalando hasta que mi pie se resbaló y mis manos perdieron el control. Entonces perdí el control, no pude sostenerme de nada y mi cuerpo comenzó a descender, esto era el fin. Solo Jasper podía salvarme, si es que era muy rápido De lo contrario iba a impactarme contra el suelo.

- ¡Jasper! - grite con todas mis fuerzas y en ese momento sentí una mano tomar la mía y detener mi caída

Ahora me encontraba colgando de mi ventana, con una única mano que me sostenía y esta venia desde dentro de la casa. Pero no pertenecía a Jasper, su tacto no era suave y ligeramente incorpóreo, su piel no era tan nívea y deslumbrante. A el no le importaba mas. Sentí mi corazón estrujarse de dolor y pensé en soltarme en ese momento, no valía la pena seguir viviendo si al no le importaba mas.

La mano que me sostenía de un encuentro seguro con la muerte, comenzó a jalar de mi hacia si. Pero yo no luchaba por ayudar a esa mano a subirme, yo no luchaba por vivir. Acababa de darme igual.

Pero esa mano era muy fuerte, y solo dios sabe como pero consiguió subirme sin que yo diera la mínima señal de ayuda a ello. Y en cuanto estuve arriba un par de brazos me aprisionaron fuertemente contra su pecho mientras con jadeos una voz masculina preguntaba:

- ¿por qué lo hiciste?, ¿querías matarte es eso?. No puedo creer que seas tan inconsciente – la voz pertenecía a Emmett, su cuerpo temblaba y estaba segura que no era del frío Pero por extraño que parezca no me importo, no quería que nadie sufriera era cierto, solo yo debía sentir todo el dolor de mi ingenuidad. Bella tenia razón, todos los hombres son iguales. Inclusive los fantasmas.

No lo soporte mas y me solté a llorar desconsolada en el hombro de Emmett, esto no era justo. Yo lo amaba mas que a mi vida misma, ¿como podía hacer que lo entendiera?.

Mi hermano se mantuvo inmóvil y me dejo llorar hasta que logre calmarme, entonces me llevo a la cama y sin decir nada acaricio mi rostro y se echo a llorar el.

Mis ojos se abrieron inmensos y no dude ni un segundo en rodearle el cuello con los brazos y dejarlo que llorara contra mi pecho. Había tenido yo mi duelo, ahora era turno de Emmett para desahogarse. Aun cuando con mis lágrimas solo se había hecho mas grande el hueco en mi corazón, probablemente a Emmett realmente le serviría llorar. Solo me preguntaba ¿que diablos era lo que lo tenia así?.

Nos quedamos de esa manera hasta que Emmett dejo de sollozar y solo entonces elevo su rostro al mio.

- mañana hablaras con Aro, le contaras toda la verdad sobre que te pasa – ordenó, y antes de que yo pudiera alegarle, el se adelanto y dijo: - si no quieres que nadie se entere de que intentaste suicidarte, vas a hacerlo. Vas a hablar con Aro.

- no puedo ser sincera con Aro, ni con el ni con nadie. - le respondí con nuevas lágrimas en los ojos. - jamas entenderían, no me creerían y ya ni siquiera tiene caso.

Me di la vuelta en mi cama para darle la espalda a Emmett y me abrace las piernas en posición fetal, ahora quería estar sola. No podía seguir con esto, debía pensar en tantas cosas y ademas el sueño me estaba venciendo.

La claridad que se colaba por mi ventana, anunciaba que pronto amanecería, pero eso era algo que en realidad me importaba muy poco.

Finalmente escuche los pasos de Emmett alejarse y me quede completamente sola. Una vez mas, como siempre. Comenzaba a preguntarme si ese era en realidad mi destino.

* * *

**Bueno chicas mil gracias por su comprencion y por leerme hehe, me pone muy happy que lo hagan, en serio. pero bueno, ¿que les parecio el cap?. **

**si, si, si, otra vez Jazz desaparece, pero ya veran porqué lo ah hecho. descuiden, tarde o temprano lo sabran; por ahora le dejo un poco de intriga *juar, juar, juar*. **

**ok, ahora les contesto sus RR:**

alice-jasper-love 4 ever: **aaahh... que crueldad estar sin inter, menos mal que yo ya tengo. te deseo suerte con eso hehe. gracias por leer de todos modos, me encanta que lo hagas!.**

sophia18: **muchas gracias por el review, tambien te dejo bessos de todo corazón!.**

yamitwilightadicts: **Aiice, Alice, Alice, todo por meterse en los asuntos de Bella y Edward, vdd?. hehe. bueno gracias por el review, nos leemos pronto!. hehehe gracias tambien por leer, y de nuevo te doy la bienvenida a esta historia tan extraña que mi loca cabeza ah creado. mil kisses!  
**

susanfacinelli: **mas intriga hahahaha, si, Jasper estaba mas que asustado ¡Furioso!. mil gracias por el cap nos leemos el proximo sabado.**

Catali: **En realidad fue Vanessa quien lo hizo, pero es lo mismo que igual. Esas dos se pelearon y la cabeza de Alice recibio el golpe de esta pelea. gracias por leer y comentar, nos leemos el proximo sabado. kisses!.**

maryroxy: **Jasper es hermoso siempre, incluso en momentos criticos como ahora. por que no por nada se aleja de Alice ¿no crees?. mas intriga?. juar juar juar *Rayos & Relampagos*.**

Aredhel Isile: **si, hmm... falta un poco para saber sobre que se traen Emmett y Rose, no se si uno o dos caps, segun me alargue con los caps hehe. ohh... creeme que Edward va a sufrir ehhe. tmbn tkm!, mil gracias por leer.**

Mel-tts-VS-HP: **no, no, no, contigo no hay manera hermana no sanguinea y a distancia. como que otra vez a las 3 am?. zetas? ¿duh?**. **opss no entendi n_n'. espero que sigas mejor sister, debes ser fuerte en todo momento para enfrentar lo de tu hermano. tu mas que nadie debes apoyarlo I L U too sister, eres la mejor!.  
**

gabyhyatt:¿**Alice?**, **solo un poco de lo mismo. hehe Bella se pelea con Vanessa y es a Al a quien le toca pagar los platos rotos XD. si, Bella actuó de una forma estupida. bueno muchas gracias por leer y comentar, te dejo mil kisses!.  
**

Nelly'-Neliia: **awww... me chiveas Nelly, hehehe bueno ya en este cap resolviste tus dudas anteriores, asi que ahora a intrigarse con las nuevas juar juar juar *rayos & Relampagos* Ik soy mala, mas que mala. XD tkm!. Cuidate y mil kisses!.**

**A todas mis lectoras anonimas, tambien graxias muchas gracias por leer.!.**

**omg las amo chicas casi alcanzamos los 300 Reviews! ehehhe me pone tan feliz eso, las amo!. bueno hasta la otra!.**

**- AliCe Ahtziry Whitlock Darcy.  
**


	22. Chapter XXII: Diferentes tipos de agonía

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y los lugares de esta historia son propiedad de SM, su editorial y su casa productora. yo unicamente juego con sus actitudes en la mejor manera OoC.

* * *

**G-Low every-body!.**

**humm... como les va?, a mi super duper!. XD es que como ven que estoy un poco obsesionada con Inuyasha (otra vez) XD. es que me entere (apenas ¬¬') de la segunda serie que sacaron, de los capitulos finales del manga y pues estoy volviendo a ver tooodaa la serie para despues ver esa nueva serie de 28 caps y waaa no se, creo que me volvi a enamorar de Inuyasha al verlo hehe. es un amoorr... pero ya mejor me dejo de cosas, hehehe seguro aqui hay gente que no le gusta y yo nomas aqui blah, blah, blah, XD. mejor me calló y les dejo el cap XD. que lo disfruten y nos leemos abajo!.**

* * *

Las psicofonias o parafonias son sonidos de procedencia desconocida. Normalmente estos sonidos no se aprecian con total claridad por lo que necesitamos escuchar las grabaciones psicofonicas en total silencio para poder apreciar su significado. El origen de los sonidos es desconocido y existen varias explicaciones. Hay quien piensa que son las voces de los muertos, voces de extraterrestres o que somos nosotros mismos quienes producimos de una forma inconsciente estos sonidos cuando estamos grabando. Pero lo único cierto es que las _psicofonias_ son sonidos aterradores, voces terroríficas que te hacen recorrer un escalofrio por todo el cuerpo infundiendo en nosotros temor y respeto hacia lo desconocido. ¿Todavía quieres escucharlas?...

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo XXIII: **Diferentes tipos de agonías.

- ¿y que mas me puedes contar sobre tu infancia Alice?. - preguntó Aro entrelazando sus dedos y recargándose en su asiento - Ya me haz contado de todos esos internados a los que asististe, pero no me queda del todo claro ¿por qué huías?.

Suspire profundamente, estaba ya harta de tener que venir todos los días al consultorio de Aro. A pesar de que solo llevaba unos días viniendo, no me gustaba que se la pasara indagando sobre mis temas dolorosos, por eso odiaba a los loqueros. Lejos de curarte las heridas solo meten la mano y las profundizan el doble.

- no recuerdo nada mas Aro, ¿puedo irme ya?. - Suplique fastidiada.

- Alice, de esta manera no avanzaremos nada,- replico meneando la cabeza en señal de negación - ¿es eso lo que quieres?. - enarco una ceja – mejor deja de insistir y limitate a darme información sobre ti, para así poder trabajar en base a eso.

- y que si no lo hago. ¿me tendrás aquí el día entero?. Es mas capaz que me consigues una linda celda donde poder dormir ¿cierto?. - agregue con ácido y enarcando una ceja.

Aro suspiro, se quito los lentes y se sostuvo el puente de la nariz con los ojos cerrados antes de contestar:

- de acuerdo Alice, ya puedes marcharte. Con esa actitud no avanzaremos, pero no olvides – abrió los ojos y me miro fijamente – que mañana me tienes que contar mucho mas si quieres que te deje ir.

La misma amenaza desde hacia tres días. Sonreí y me puse en pie.

- de acuerdo, hasta mañana Aro.

Salí casi corriendo del consultorio de Aro y sin atreverme a voltear a cualquier otro lado (donde seguramente Esme o Carlisle estarían). Cuando me encontré en la puerta, fuera de peligro solté una carcajada nerviosa y disminuí el paso hasta llegar al Volvo de Edward.

Habían pasado tres días desde mi desastroso cumpleaños, y aun no sabia nada de Jasper, absolutamente nada, ni una pequeña señal suya. Pero aun así no me daba por vencida, después de las tediosas horas con Aro llegaba corriendo a casa, dejaba mis cosas en mi cuarto y corría directo al desván a buscar a Jasper, después abría la pequeña ventana y desde allí observaba su _lugar seguro, _aquel que el mismo me había enseñado y al cual no había vuelto a intentar ir, después de casi caerme por la ventana.

. . .

Al día siguiente en la escuela me encontraba del mismo humor de perros que me cargaba desde mi cumpleaños.

- Te juro que si tengo que pasar otra tarde con ese maldito de Aro, realmente me volveré loca – gruñí y solté mi bandeja de comida con bastante agresividad en la mesa.

- ¿tuviste otra mala tarde ayer? - preguntó Bella. Era obvio que preguntaba solo por hacerlo, porqué tenia la mirada perdida como siempre y comía de sus papas casi automáticamente.

- una pésima tarde diría yo – agregue de todos modos y pateé la mesa. - Cada vez es mas insistente, solo llevo tres tardes con el y ya es un... - Me detuve al ver que Bella se encontraba distraída viendo algún punto lejano a mis espaldas. - ¡¿estas escuchándome si quiera?. - grite molesta y me puse en pie.

- deja de gritar, tu actitud me esta cansando – replico Bella poniéndose en pie también.

- pues entonces escucha cuando te habló – golpeé la mesa y Bella sacudió la cabeza.

- ¿como quieres que te escuche? - apuntó cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y girando su rostro a otro lado - si no haces mas que bufar y gritar, desde tu cumpleaños tu humor es aun peor que nunca.

- ¿mi humor esta peor que nunca? - bufe en burla. - mira quien lo dice. La señorita corazón roto que no hace mas que llorar por las esquinas.

- ¿ah si?, pues si tanto te molesta, me largo de aquí. - Tomo su bandeja de comida y se alejo a largas zancadas. Era una maldita tonta. Por Edward sufría como estúpida y jamas lo encaraba, en cambio Vanessa y yo que ni la temíamos ni la esperábamos, llegaba y nos atacaba.

Me senté de nuevo en mi silla y solo entonces me percate de que todos en el comedor me observaban atentamente. Maldición, lo único que me faltaba, mas chismes de esta gente que aparentemente no tiene otra cosa que hacer.

Tome mi tenedor de plástico y le arranque uno a uno los dientes, estaba demasiado metida en mis pensamientos como para percatarme de que alguien me estaba llamando.

- estas realmente muy ocupada con eso, - Jacob me tomo de la barbilla y giro mi rostro hacia el - ¿puedo sentarme o no?.

- ¿qué diablos haces tu aquí? - le pregunté con el ceño fruncido. No se que piensa Jacob, venir con su bandeja de comida en las manos y una estúpida sonrisa en los labios para pedirme permiso de sentarse conmigo. ¿se volvió loco o qué?.

- relajate Alice, solo estoy preguntando, - se encogió de hombros y sonrío después - es que te vi tan sola y pensé que quizá te gustara un poco de compañía.

- pues pensaste mal Black, así que ya puedes largarte a joderle la vida a alguien mas – agregue con brusquedad.

- Alice, por favor, ¿no podemos volver a ser amigos como antes? - preguntó suplicante.

No encontraba a donde mirar, porqué si veía a mi alrededor solo vería un montón de rostros curiosos esperando que me abalanzara a golpes contra Jacob, o si volteaba a ver a Jake, solo me daría mas coraje por la poca vergüenza y dignidad que tenia el pobre.

vamos Jake, ¿en que idioma tengo que decirte que no quiero ser mas tu amiga?. - replique con las manos enterradas en mi cabello. - no me lo tomes a mal, no es que tenga algo contra ti pero... - suspire y alce las manos – no, la verdad si tengo mucho contra ti. Mejor ahorranos problemas a ambos y desaparece.

- ya te pedí disculpas por lo que paso Alice, no se de que manera hacerte entender que...

- ¿que cosa Jacob, que me amas?. ¿que harías cualquier cosa por mi?. - mi respiración comenzó a hacerse difícil y sentí nacer en mi garganta un nudo - ¿que no te importa si es solo una amistad la que compartamos, solo quieres estar a mi lado?. O tengo una mejor. "pase lo que pase estaré a tu lado". - me encontraba al borde de las lágrimas, pero aun así continué hablando con la voz rota. - todas ellas ya me las dijo alguien mas Jake, ¿y qué crees? - pregunte molesta. - nada es real, son solo palabras, sera así mientras te sientas bien conmigo, solo cuando me necesites o me quieras, después me botaras sin importar si mi corazón se desgarra con tu ausencia.

No pude soportarlo mas, me levante de la mesa y salí corriendo del comedor en dirección al baño de mujeres, pero en el ultimo momento me arrepentí, no iba a solucionar nada quedándome allí. Debía ir con Jasper.

Salí de la escuela con cuidado de que nadie me viera marcharme, el corazón me latía dolorido, como si la profunda herida amenazara con crecer aun mas. el viento helado me calaba en el sitio donde por donde mis lágrimas involuntarias resbalaban.

Se me nublo la vista con las lágrimas y las manos me temblaban impidiendo que pudiera meter la llave correctamente. Jodida mierda.

Solté una maldición al viento y sin poder contenerlo mas me recargue contra el auto y lentamente resbale hasta quedar sentada en el helado pavimento. En estos momentos no solo las lágrimas salían de mis ojos, si no que ligeros espasmos nacían en mi pecho y salían por mi boca. Debía tener un aspecto deplorable, pero eso era lo ultimo que me importaba en estos momentos. Solo quería desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. Que repentinamente el pavimento se quebrara y la tierra me tragara. Cualquier cosa que pudiera frenar este dolor seria bien recibida con tal de no seguir sufriendo por Jasper Whitlock.

Intente borrar su imagen de mi mente pero no lo logre, en su lugar un montón de recuerdos y de palabras pronunciadas con su hermosa y susurrante voz me golpearon una a una hasta que quede tirada completamente en el pavimento y golpeando el suelo con las manos mientras dolorosos gemidos salían de mi boca.

No se por cuanto tiempo estuve allí tirada, si fueron horas, días, o solo minutos, pero de la nada un par de manos me tomaron por la cintura y me obligaron a levantarme del suelo congelado.

- Alice, me ah costado encontrarte. - la voz de Jacob me hizo reaccionar y comencé a patalear para que me soltara.

- dejame tranquila, nadie te dijo que podías...

- ya lo se – me interrumpió mientras luchaba por controlar mis manazos y patadas que tiraba a diestra y siniestra. - no me importa que pienses Alice, es obvio que estas muy mal y no pienso dejarte aquí tirada.

- ¿por qué no sigues con tu vida y me dejas a mi en paz? - rogué en vano, ya que sabia que el no lo haría.

- ¿donde están las llaves del Volvo? - preguntó cuando deje de patalear, después de todo de seguir haciéndolo solo conseguiría que ambos cayéramos al suelo.

- debieron caerse bajo el auto o no tengo idea – replique con sinceridad mientras intentaba que el me soltara, aunque sin patadas esta vez.

- Alice, tranquila, ya te bajo – exclamo y me dejo en el suelo. Pero mis piernas no respondieron del todo bien y casi me voy de boca contra el suelo. Por suerte o por desgracia (no tengo la menor idea), el me sostuvo antes de chocar contra el suelo y de nuevo me hizo levantarme.

Me costaba bastante respirar y contener las lágrimas al mismo tiempo, así que una vez mas me solté a llorar, pero esta vez Jacob me abrazo fuertemente para reconfortarme, y aunque al principio me negué e intente soltarme, termine por resignarme y lo abrace también para llorar aun mas fuerte que antes.

- tranquila Alice, todo va a estar bien. ¿por qué lloras?. ¿quien te hizo esto?. - interrogó pero yo solo sacudí la cabeza de un lado a otro. No iba a contarle nada por supuesto que no. ¿acaso quería que me mandaran al manicomio o qué?.

- llevame a casa. - no era una petición amistosa, era una orden. En estos momentos los modales y la buena educación podían irse al cuerno, lo único que necesitaba era ir cuanto antes a mi casa. Y mientras mas tardara mi corazón seguiría desangrándose.

Jacob no respondió nada a mi exigencia, se limito a soltarme, levantar las llaves y mi mochila del piso.

Durante el camino, Jacob encendió la calefacción y se mantuvo en silencio. Solo me observaba cada cierto tiempo, seguramente verificando como me sentía o si repentinamente me volvía loca quizá. Pero yo no le hice ni el menor caso. Demasiadas cosas se encontraban ya en mi cabeza como para sumar las tonterías de Black. Lo único que ahora quería era llegar a mi casa, nunca el camino se me había hecho tan largo, era como si repentinamente alguien hubiera manipulado el camino, o puede que Jacob tomara otro camino mas largo, lo cual realmente dudaba. No creía que existiera otro camino para llegar a mi casa.

Me dedique entonces a observar por la ventana sin fijar mi vista en nada realmente. E intentando por todos los medios ignorar la ayuda de Jake, pero era muy difícil hacer eso. No era la primera vez que el hacia algo así por mi, el realmente debía quererme mucho como para ayudarme aun cuando le acababa de gritar un montón de estupideces. Ni siquiera Bella había soportado mi humor el día de hoy, y eso que no me mostré tan grosera como con Jacob.

Suspire profundamente ocasionando que el vidrio de la ventana se empañara y reflejara mi rostro. Tenia un aspecto horrible, con el maquillaje corrido, y los ojos rojos por haber llorado, pero además de eso había algo en mi mirada que se veía diferente, como si algo dentro de mi hubiera muerto. Lo cual era muy cierto.

Con la manga de mi suéter me limpie la marca negra que el rimel dejo, ahora solo me quedaban los ojos rojos, pero eso me daba igual.

- Alice, humm... ya llegamos, ¿quieres que...?.

No deje que terminara de hablar, solo baje del auto y corrí a mi casa. Con cada paso que daba las lágrimas una vez mas amenazaban con salir. Pero no podía seguir siendo debil frente a Jasper, no era la primera vez que el me hacia esto y el mismo me lo advirtió. Un día simplemente volveria a irse. Por ello debía mostrar fortaleza.

El tibio ambiente de mi casa me recibió y por suerte ni Esme ni Carlisle se encontraban allí. Podía estar tranquila hasta que ellos llegaran, o al menos fingiría estarlo.

Camine lentamente por las escaleras hasta mi habitación, pero la voz de Emmett que provenia de su cuarto me hizo pararme en seco y dar la vuelta en direccion a su cuarto.

Por un momento creí que me había hablado a mi, lo que me sorprendia ya que no era posible que el supiera que estaba allí cuando se supone debería estar en la escuela. Pero justo antes de abrir la puerta de su habitación Rosalie habló, su voz era casi un lamento e iba acompañada de lastimeros sollozos.

- ¡no quiero arriesgarte! - exclamó Emmett con la voz a cuello y me hizo dar un salto del susto.

- ¡mientes! - acusaba Rosalie entre sollozos – no es eso, lo que pasa es que tu no quieres, ¿como puedes ser tan egoísta?.

- ¿egoísta?. No tiene nada que ver con eso. - respondió bruscamente mi hermano. - es mas no encuentro relación alguna entre...

- claro que lo eres. Solo quieres ser Emmett el gran chico malo toda la vida. ¡Jamas quieres tener una responsabilidad!.

No entendía ni una palabra de lo que discutían, pero aun así me encontraba en Shock. Jamas me imagine a Rosalie y Emmett discutiendo. Pero las palabras que entonces dijo Rosalie fueron las que me impulsaron a abrir la puerta de un portazo. Ella dijo: "¿acaso tienes miedo de no ser un buen padre, de que tu hijo sea igual a ti?.

- ¿que significa esto? - exigí al borde de las lágrimas. Rosalie y Emmett se giraron a verme sorprendidos de encontrarme frente a ellos.

- ¿que haces aquí Alice, nadie te ah enseñado modales? - pregunto Emmett evadiendo mi pregunta.

- y un cuerno Emmett Cullen – bufe y lo acuse con el dedo – dime que se traen ustedes dos, desde que llegaron supe que algo no andaba bien, pero ¿un hijo?. - señale esta vez a Rosalie - ¿Estas embarazada?.

Lejos de contestarme la reacción de Rosalie ante mi acusación fue echarse a llorar abrazada a su almohada como si se tratara de un osito teddy.

- expliquense de una vez – gruñí al borde de la histeria. No entendía nada, pero sabia que era algo grave para hacer que Rosalie llorara de esa manera, que Emmett se comportara como Carlisle y que además hubieran utilizado la palabra _padre. _

_- _Alice, no es de tu incumbencia lo que ahora necesitas es...

- ¿que no es de mi incumbencia? - chillé. - no tengo cinco años Emmett, creí que tu mejor que nadie lo entendías, ¿no eras tu quien siempre me decía ser la mas fuerte y madura de la familia?. - le restregué acercándome a el con pasos largos y marcados. - ¿donde quedo el Emmett que yo conozco?.

- lo mismo iba a preguntarte yo Alice, ¿donde esta mi hermana?. Tus actitudes son de lo mas ridículas y explosivas, creía que lo que mas querías era estar en casa con mamá y papá y ahora que lo estas no haces mas que gritar a todo el que se te pone enfrente. ¿que buscas entonces?.

- ¿que busco? - pregunté burlesca. - busco que me respondas a mi pregunta sin salirte por la tangente. ¿cuando comenzó a importarte mi nueva actitud eh?. - di una patada al suelo de lo mas dramática - ¿En tu luna de miel?, ¿en tu nuevo y excelente empleo?, o dejame pensar, - me lleve una mano a la barbilla haciendo la pantomima de que pensaba rigurosamente. - supongo que fue cuando tus problemas crecieron hasta el punto de querer deshacerte de ellos cargando mejor con los mios.

Su rostro se desencajo, había dado en el blanco con mis acusaciones, lo sabia. Emmett era muy fácil de leer cuando se trataba de sentimientos.

- no tienes idea de que hablas Alice, y tampoco tu – se giro a Rosalie quien solo lloro mas. - ¿creen que es por egoísmo que no quiero un hijo?. - bufó retóricamente - claro que lo quiero, desde que te pedí que nos casáramos no eh dejado de imaginar a un pequeño Emmett o una preciosa bebe Rosalie, pero solo pienso que es demasiado pronto y además tu misma lo escuchaste Rosalie, puede ser malo para tu salud.

Mis ojos se abrieron con pavor ante sus palabras y corrí a la cama con Rosalie.

- ¿es verdad eso?. Tu no... - señale su estomago y Rosalie chilló mas fuerte que antes y se abrazo a mi cuerpo.

- el doc...ctor, so...loo dij...dijo que..ee era..a una po...sibi...lidad, nunca... asee...guro na..nada – gimoteó.

- Rosalie, tu no sabes el peligro al que te expondrías. - bramó Emmett con los ojos desorbitados.

- ¿pero podríamos intentarlo no? - preguntó aun con el rostro oculto en mi hombro.

- es verdad Emmett, podrían...

- ¡no! - sentencio rotundamente – no podríamos, ¿que se supone que haré si algún día me preguntan que vida prefiero salvar, si la de mi esposa o la de mi hijo eh?. - se le rompió la voz en las ultimas palabras y sus ojos se humedecieron. - no me obligues a pasar por eso Rosalie, no sabría elegir algo así. _ - _continuó suplicante.

El problema era peor de lo que imaginaba. Ni siquiera yo tenia la respuesta a eso, ¿que se supone que decidiría Emmett ante una situación así?. El amor de su vida o la pequeña vida inocente fruto de su perfecto amor. Bien dicen que la perfección no puede existir en ningún hogar, Emmett y Rosalie eran hermosos, trabajadores y de carácter fuerte, además estaban enamorados hasta tal punto que Rosalie no veía mundo sin mi hermano y viceversa, pero su felicidad se veía decaída ante la amenaza de probablemente no tener hijos nunca.

Como otro ejemplo a eso, estaba mi familia, esposa perfecta, esposo perfecto, e hijos totalmente imperfectos.

- Emmett, quizá si vieran a otro medico... - sugerí pero el negó con la cabeza antes de que terminara de hablar.

- hemos visto ya a muchos médicos y todos diagnostican riesgo de embarazo, - habló Emmett recobrando la fortaleza de su voz - al parecer la matriz de Rosalie no es muy fuerte, por eso esta llevando un tratamiento y mientras ese diagnostico no cambie, lo mejor es no arriesgarse.

Dicho eso Emmett salio de la habitación dejándonos a Rosalie y a mi abrazadas y en silencio.

- todo estará bien – me atreví a decir luego de un rato, cuando los sollozos de Rosalie desaparecieron por completo y su respiración se volvió tranquila. Era obvio que se había dormido.

Con mucho cuidado me libere de la su cuerpo y la deje tranquilamente acostada en la cama. Le quite los zapatos y la cobije. No me había detenido a observarla bien, pero luego de haberla cobijado bien me detuve unos momentos para hacerlo. La pobre se veía muy demacrada. Unas enormes marcas moradas asomaban bajo sus ojos y su piel no era tan brillante como lo había sido siempre. Algo en ella había cambiado. Seguro era esa agonía que llevaba sobre si desde dios sabe cuando.

No podía culpar a Emmett de ello, era claro y no solo por el echo de que era mi hermano, si no que en realidad no tenia culpa alguna en todo esto. El pobre de Emmett debía sufrir igual o mas que Rosalie, yo era testigo de cuanto amaba a los bebes. Además el había llorado en mi habitación la madrugada de mi cumpleaños ¿no?. Si las acusaciones de Rosalie fueran ciertas y Emmett no quisiera tener un hijo con ella, entonces no habría llorado en mi cama, entonces su semblante seria el de siempre y no ese horrible disfraz que se había visto obligado a crear para disimular su dolor frente a los demás, inclusive frente a la misma Rosalie.

Me agache para besar tiernamente la mejilla de Rosalie y esta se removió ligeramente en la cama al tiempo que murmuraba unas cuantas incoherencias.

Salí de la habitación con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido y recogí mi morral de lacrimosa que había dejado tirado en la puerta de la habitación. Pensé por un momento en ir a mi habitación, pero me arrepentí a medio camino, di la vuelta y me dirigí al desván, era allí donde después de todo necesitaba ir. Me sentía un poco melancólica en estos momentos, pues ahora además de cargar con mis propios problemas, tenia en mi cabeza dándome vueltas el asunto de Emmett y Rosalie.

No iba a decírselo a nadie, era mas que obvio aun cuando no me habían hecho prometerlo, no lo haría ¿De todos modos que ganaría con eso?. El problema seguiría tal cual estaba ahora aunque lo supiera solo yo o todo Forks.

Subí con cuidado de no caerme los escalones del desván y me senté justo en el medio, donde resplanecia la luz del día que se colaba por la ventana, luego me estire un poco y descubrí el retrato de Jasper. Casi se me escapa una sonrisa al ver su perfecto y sereno rostro mirarme fijamente. No era como tenerlo frente a mi en realidad, pero al menos me servía para saciar vanamente mi adicción a el, esa fascinaron que tenia por sus ojos grises Mas sin embargo el lienzo no lograba transmitir el calor que en persona sus ojos irradiaban, ni tampoco podía fundirme en ellos o arrancar una sonrisa de sus labios con mi sola presencia.

Eleve el rostro al techo entonces, preguntándome seriamente si no seria mejor hacer caso a las palabras de Aro y alejarme definitivamente de este lugar que tantos problemas me ah causado.

Sonreí y negué con la cabeza ante tal pensamiento, ni siquiera yo podía creerme esa tontería Jasper podía desaparecer las veces que quisiera, pero yo no me iría de aquí jamas, bajo ningún motivo volvería a dejarlo solo. El podía decir cualquier cosa o tomar la actitud que le diera la gana para alejarme de su lado, mas no lo conseguiría jamas, por las buenas o por las malas yo me quedaria a su lado. Sin importar si volvía o no a verlo, yo estaría atada a esta mansión al igual que el.

- pero podrías hacerlo mas fácil – acuse al viento, como si todo lo que se había desarrollado en mi mente se lo hubiera expuesto a el. En pocas palabras había pensado en voz alta.

- _entiende que es lo mejor – _El sonido de su voz hizo que el aire huyera de mis pulmones y que repentinamente se me disparara el pulso en los oídos

- ¿lo mejor para quien? - pregunte cuando logre recuperar un poco el aliento. - no lo es para ti y mucho menos para mi. La verdad no entiendo nada, todo estaba perfecto hasta que decidiste desaparecer - ataqué luego de esperar unos momentos a que respondiera.

- _tengo que hacerlo Alice, de otra manera los problemas seguirán y serán peores – _respondió y yo volteé a todos lados en busca de el, pero lo hice solo por inercia, ya que mi corazón, mi mente y mi cuerpo sabían que no se encontraba físicamente en la misma habitación que yo. El ambiente se había tensado, pero su voz provenía de todos y de ningún lado a la vez.

- mejor di que no tienes el valor de luchar por mi – lo acuse con lágrimas en los ojos y un gigantesco nudo en la garganta.

Me abrace las rodillas y me seque los ojos con la manga sin decir nada mas, esperando que el respondiera algo. Que apareciera de la nada y me dijera que no era así, que el en realidad lucharía por mi y que después me besara. Mas sin embargo eso no ocurrió.

El ambiente dejo de ser tenso y lo ultimo que el viento me trajo de su voz fue un leve susurro que decía algo como: "abre tu corazón a alguien mas".

Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar entonces y no porqué estuviera haciendo mucho frío, eso era lo de menos. Mi cuerpo temblaba pero de miedo, miedo al sentirme abandonada por el. Miedo de ser solo una humana que se ah metido en cosas que no debe y ahora tiene que pagar una condena. Pero a lo que mas temía era a que Jasper no regresara jamas, que realmente se mantuviera a raya y ni por lastima volviera a aparecer.

Con decisión y dolor me puse en pie entonces.

- ¿es que no te das cuenta Jasper?. - pregunté con un hilo de voz - Mi corazón ya no me pertenece a mi. Te lo haz llevado tu y no acepto devoluciones. Además con esta estupidez solo nos lastimas a ambos, porqué tu me amas tanto como yo a ti.

Sabia que no obtendría ninguna respuesta por su parte, pero aun así sentí un dolor en lo mas profundo de mi ser, tome entre mis manos el guardapelo que el me había regalado y pensé en lanzarlo contra su retrato. Pero no tenia el valor de hacerlo. Cerré los ojos unos instantes y luego baje del desván con la vista nublada por las lágrimas.

Una vez que me encontré en el piso, corrí a mi habitación y cerré con un fuerte portazo.

Corrí como desesperada por toda la habitación buscando las bocinas de mi Ipod o mínimo el cable para conectarlo a la computadora, iba sacando cosas de todos lados sin detenerme a regresaras a su lugar y sin poder contener las lágrimas hasta que finalmente encontré las bocinas. Las conecte con mucha dificultad ya que mis manos aun temblaban y puse mis mejores albumnes de gothic metal con el volumen bastante alto. Esperaba que de esta manera mis pensamientos salieran despavoridos de mi cabeza y se quedara en blanco, pero lo único que conseguí fue ponerme peor, sobre todo al escuchar las canciones de: Darkeness, Lithium y never enough.

Apague la musica entonces y me volví a tirarme en la cama. Con la mirada fija en el techo y expulsando todos los pensamientos que intentaba apoderarse de mi mente. Era un trabajo bastante duro, pero por un momento me encontré bien, tranquila y sin ningún sentimiento fuerte sobre mi. Bien podría estar así toda la vida con tal de dejar de sufrir.

* * *

**G-Low again!. XD. nee pues espero que se solucionaran unas cuantas de sus dudas con este cap. aunque les hayan nacido otras 10000000000x10112. XD, lo siento ya se que soy mala. pero de ser diferente ¿me habrian amado?**. **hahaha le robe esa frase a Calixo de piratas del caribe heheh. soy una pirata! ¬¬'. **

**lo siento, ando de loca por que estoy emocionada por que superamos los 300 reviews! awww... y bueno al tratarse de una historia de Alice y Jasper eso lo hace ligeramente mas dificil de alcanzar, mas sin embargo lo hicimos!. lo hicimos! muy bien!...**

**y dale con robarme las frases, ahora le robe la cancion del final de mision de Dora la Exploradora ¬¬'. dah... lo se soy patetica XD... aaah por cierto a todas mis nenas mexicanas: ¡VIVA MEXICO CABRONES!.*cuaco* hoy 20 de noviembre del 2010 es el centenario de la revolucion de Mexico!. hehehe. lo digo para todas aquellas chicas lindas que no son de Mexico y no tienen idea de esto hehe. **

**pero bueno chicas ahora luego de todo eso tengo que dar las malas, no!. terribles, no!. espeluznantes... humm... si espeluznates noticias.**

***musica tenebrosa de fondo*.**_** ¡El final se aproxima!**_**.**

**ahhh, no, ¿porqué?. pues por qué la historia ya comienza a llegar a su desenlace, pero respiren profundamente, aun nos quedan unos cuatro o cinco caps (mas o menos ), aun no estoy segura, depende que tanto me extienda. pero segun lo que veo es que se aproxima ese horrible momento. embargo les prometo que la cosa se pondra buena en estos ultimos caps hehe. mil gracias por todos sus RR, sus favoritos y las alertas, las amo!  
**

**bueno ahora les respondo sus RR:**

Breyo-lynCullenTaishioWayland: **woow breyito hehehe que Review mas largo, creo que es el mas largo que alguien me ah escrito jamas hehehe. esta bien, no te preocupes por no comentar a tiempo, lo que importa es que ya lo hiciste y mejor aun que sigues leyendome XP, ahhh si es una lata cuando te castigan con la compu. dimelo a mi T.T; aww mil millones e gracias por el cumplido. me pones roja como jitomate hehe tambien gracias por tus buenos deseos y la buena vibra con mi libro. **

**ahora a los capis...**

**si, la gente fue quien hablo, pero quien se enamoro y ademas intento pasarse de listo fue Jacob. pero despues de todo ella siempre ah sido asi con el, por lo mismo el ya no se sorprende, desde antes del percance en la fiesta Alice se la pasaba gritandole cosas a Jake. **

**Jasper, omfg, ¡Jasper!. vio el instinto protector de Jacob hacia Alice, y ademas vio que el realmente esta enamorado de ella. por eso piensa que haciendose aun lado Alice terminara enamorandose de el. cosa que no pasaria ni aunque volviera a nacer. por que ella ama profundamente a Jasper, solo a el y Jake no es mas que un 0 a la izquierda en su vida. **

**Edward, hahahha la venganza apenas comienza hehehe. veras ella iba pacificamente a hablar con Edward, a terminar con el y se encontro con Vanessa dormida en su cama. por ello la atacó, pero te aseguro que la venganza apenas inicia hehe. y creo que comenzo a creerle a Alice cuando la llevaban a rastras XD. Jazz si que se enfurecio el pobre. renacio en el ese instinto asesino que usaba en la guerra hehe.**

**Con Emm, pues creo que ya sabes que le paso hehe, no han perdido un hijo, pero te le acercaste bastante (L).**

**haha, si quieres te presto de mis letras XD.**

**yeah! que viva el Edward mas odiado de todos! XD.  
**

**PD: respondi a tu posdata en el review reply.**

kisses Breyito! y nos leemos el sabado.

sophia18: **gracias por el RR, Besos de todo corazon**

Mel-tts-VS-HP: **te entiendo, ya me ah pasado a mi lo del RR, pero con notas de autor y capitulos FUCK!, hehehe entiendo que estes enojada por eso sister mia!. y yo no eh ido a ver Harry Potter!. waaa... pero que horror!. waa... pero ire mañana hehe. y cuentama ¿viste a Tom Feltom en persona? *baba*. si la respuesta es si, no tienes idea de cuanto te envidio!. hehehe. pero es de la buena sister!. y si esta bien resumida esta peli de acuerdo al book o esta como las ultimas 4? que sinceramente considero vomito a comparacion de los libros XD. bueno sister esprro tu respuesta hehe nos leemos y tequiero milones!  
**

Catali :**que cosas dices?. como dijera mi mama: noo!, que la boca se te haga chicharron!. XD. no, no, ella si puede verlo aun, pero es el quien se niega a mostrarse**. **LOL que bueno que te gustara el cap. hehehe me pone happy eso. y tu cumplido me alaga y me pone como jitomate hehe. estoy de acuerdo contigo, Edward es un idiota hehe. tambien amo a JAzz hehehe y a Emmie!. XD saludos y kisses chica nos leemos el next sabado.**

MarieCullenM: **ya, no esperes mas chica! ya deje el new cap!. ehehehe grax por tus buenos deseos y por tu RR, heheh nos leemos el sabado!.**

yamitwilightadicts: **waa no chica!. cuidado con ese pelo!. XD Jasper anda de emo por alli haha. ok nott... el se alejo de Alice por que cree que Jacob podra cuidar de ella, quiere que Alice se enamore de el. pero como Alice ya se lo dejo claro. eso no!, pasara y es definitivo. hehe. y sip, la creen: loca, suicida y de mas. hehe mil gracias por el Review, nos leemos el sabado!.**

Nelly'-Neliia: **hahahaha asi es chica! mil y un dudas para ti, cortecia de yo! LOL, bueno, pues creo que ya el cap te respondio las preguntas de Rose y Emm y tambien la de Jazz hehehe. tmbn tkm! mil kisses y nos leemos pronto!.  
**

satorichiva:** hola!, esta bien, lo bueno es que te pasaste a leerlos hehehe. asi es, la pobre fue a parar al hospital sin siquira olerselas, y Jazz se puso furioso!. y acertaste de nuevo, ahora estaran checando cada movimiento qe Alice haga. no tienes idea de lo que se nos viene!. y si Jazz si estuvo cuando estaba en peligro Alice. muchas grax por el review, nos leemos el sabado!.  
**

gabyhyatt: **si en parte esta un poqito tocadisco (referencia a loca), hehee pero eso es por todo lo que siempre le ah tocado vivir, mientras queria y necesitaba a sus papas, ellos bien gracias. en parte es cierto que por su trabajo no podian y todo. pero Alice no lo entiende asi, ella no sabe qe fue por su bien. ella cree que todo el mundo esta en su contra. algo muy tipico en los adolecentes, pero a eso sumale los problemas de mas que ella tiene, es natural que este deschabetada aunque sea un poquito hehe. bueno mil gracias por el RR, nos leemos el sabado!.**

susanfacinelli: **gracias! a mi me encanta que mi historia te encante, en serio!. con Emmett creo que ya quedo claro en el cap que es lo que le pasa a el y a Rosalie. pero eso aun no es caso cerrado ok? ;D. bueno mil gracias por leer y por el cumplido, nos leemos el sabado!.  
**

ZaryAliceVulturiSalvatore: **si pobre hombre-mono**, **le tocan momentos dificiles para vivir. T-T. por otro lado Jazz, bueno el solo quiere lo mejor para Alice. y ve que solo le ocasiona problemas estar cerca de el. por eso se aleja. aun contra su voluntad y la de Alice. bueno, gracias por el RR, nos leemos el sabado!.**

Laa Gittanna: **esta bien, lo buenos es que ya apareciste hehe, gulp!. examenes arggg... que palabra tan fea! y mira que conozco palabras feas eee... hehehe suerte con tus examenes, te deseo toooda la suerte del mundo.**

**bueno, el cap. no se si es una buena excusa o no la de Jasper, pero tambien el esta sufriendo, por eso no se anima a acercarse a Alice. por que sabe que es debil y no podra alejarse de nuevo. Emmett por otro lado es un caso muy especial, pobre de ellos no?. bueno si, las cosas con Aro apenas inician, igual que la venganza contra Edward. hehehe. nos leemos el sabaddo. mil gracias por los RR y mil kisses!.  
**

Aredhel Isile: _"odio a todos esos ignorantes que piensas que alice esta loca, o que necesita un loquero, o que solo lo hace para llamar la atencion, y lo pero es que recien ahora que ella intenta ser feliz, fingen que se preocupan!"_ **amen a eso chica ;D, bien creo que ya viste o mejor dicho leiste, el por que de la huia e Jazz. pero si piensa que Alice va a darse por vencida, esta muy equivocado. de eso me encargo yo que soy la autora XD. bueno nos leemos el sabado. mil ksses y gracias por el Review!. que bueno que te guste que los caps sean largos hahaha trabajo diario un ratito en ellos para que queden asi hehehe.**

maryroxy: **Guzman?. Ciudad Guzman, Jalisco? OMG! yo naci alli!. mi familia entera es de alli. solo que mis abuelos se fueron a GDL cuando mi papa estaba chico, pero alli aun tengo mucha familia!. omg, omg, tu vives en Guzman! paisanaaaa... aunque si no naciste alli ¬¬' ksi paisana!. hahaha. **

**bueno, bueno me emocione vdd?. es que d vdd que pequeño es el mundo hehe. y tienes razon empieza lo mas emocionante hehehe, Jazz anda perdido por alli lamentandose por su decision por supuesto y suspirando por Alice en las gracias por leerme y por el RR, nos leemos el sabado.  
**

alice-jasper-love 4 ever: **que bueno que te des el time de leerme hehehe, asi es todo se complica hasta ponerse color de hormiga. O_O. y Claro que fue Jazz quien salvo a Alice hehehe. Jake solo se adjudico el trinfo el muy aprovechado hehe. mil KKisses!**

lilibethsatalin: **descuida, un error lo comete cualquier persona. chica, lo bueno es que ya lo verificaste y pudiste seguir leyendo hehehe. yo por mi parte te doy el super Welcome a la story hehehe. mil kisses tambien y gracias por el review. no leemos el sabado!.**

**bueno me queda agradecer a todos y todas quienes me leen en anonimo. muchas gracias por estar alli, y sorry si les cause dificultades al cambiar mi nombre de usuario hehehe. pero es que ya tenia time queriendo hacerlo XD.**

**- AliCe Ahtziry Whitlock Darcy!.  
**


	23. Chapter XXIII: Celos

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y los lugares de esta historia son propiedad de SM, su editorial y su casa productora. yo únicamente juego con sus actitudes en la mejor manera OoC.

* * *

**G~low!. waaa... es lunes a las 6:23 de la tarde si lo se!. pero lo que pasa es que el sabado a mi madre se le ocurrio cambiarse de casa y no tuve nada de tiempo de acabar el cap y subirlo. y ayer estuve tambien toda la tarde acarreando cosas de una casa a otra y apenas hoy tuve tiempo. pleace no me odien por favor!. bueno nos leemos abajo ok?.**

**por cierto, les recomiendo escuchar la cancion de My Inmortal de Evanescence. que segun yo creo que es muy apropiada al cap hehee.  
**

**

* * *

**

Las psicofonias o parafonias son sonidos de procedencia desconocida. Normalmente estos sonidos no se aprecian con total claridad por lo que necesitamos escuchar las grabaciones psicofonicas en total silencio para poder apreciar su significado. El origen de los sonidos es desconocido y existen varias explicaciones. Hay quien piensa que son las voces de los muertos, voces de extraterrestres o que somos nosotros mismos quienes producimos de una forma inconsciente estos sonidos cuando estamos grabando. Pero lo único cierto es que las _psicofonias_ son sonidos aterradores, voces terroríficas que te hacen recorrer un escalofrio por todo el cuerpo infundiendo en nosotros temor y respeto hacia lo desconocido. ¿Todavía quieres escucharlas?...

**Capitulo XXIII**: Celos.

Los últimos días de diciembre pasaron tortuosos, dando lugar a enero y el frío solo aumento al doble con eso. Rayos, nunca había estado en un lugar donde hiciera tanto frío, aunque era en realidad el frío y la soledad de mi corazón lo que mas me helaba el cuerpo. Jasper seguía sin aparecer en mi vida, y conforme pasaban los días mi desesperación iba en aumento.

Por otro lado tenia el asunto de Aro; habíamos tenido unos cuantos progresos según el, pero de todos modos para mi era imposible que algún día alguien llegara realmente a comprender lo que sentía. Porqué según el mi cambio de actitud era debido a sus largas sesiones. No tenia la menor idea de cual era el motivo verdadero de porqué estaba así. Y tampoco es como si yo fuera a decírselo.

Ahora estaba en mi cama, observando fijamente el techo, sin nada concreto en lo que pensar y evadiendo a toda costa el recuerdo de Jasper.

Las vacaciones habían comenzado la ultima semana de diciembre y no terminarían hasta dentro de dos semanas mas, ya que además era fin de semestre para mi.

Solté un hondo suspiro y fruncí el ceño al techo. Jacob venia cada cierto tiempo a visitarme. En realidad era bastante seguido como para que mi autocontrol lo soportara. Ya que cada vez que venia, no hacia otra cosa mas que hablar de la falta de brillo en mi ojos y las pocas ganas que tenia incluso para discutir.

¿pero que diablos esperaba?. ¿que hiciera fiesta con globos y espantasuegras en honor a que Jasper había decidido abandonarme?. De solo imaginarlo era ridículo. Y por otro lado, estaba el asunto de Rosalie y Emmett. Los cuales se habían marchado de casa un día después de año nuevo. Pero por mas que huyeran y evadieran sus problemas, esos permanecerían allí, ¿que no se dan cuenta?.

Con cuidado me senté en la cama y me abrace las rodillas. Lo hice solo por cambiar de posición, para no entumirme de nuevo. Sin embargo una vez que volví a estar cómoda continué con el desfile de problemas que estaba teniendo lugar en mi cabeza. Porqué si, definitivamente había mas. Como si no fuera suficiente con mis problemas y los de Emmett, encima tenia a mi _queridisimo _hermano Edward con sus millares de dudas. Aun recuerdo el día que entro a mi habitación con la mirada de loco y totalmente desesperado.

- Alice, ayudame. - suplico al entrar a mi habitación - No se que hacer, no importa que haga o que diga a una chica. Simplemente no puedo dejar de pensar en Bella mientras intento ligar con alguien mas. Y las pocas veces que salgo a divertirme por allí y buscar alguna chica guapa con la cual pasar el tiempo, no dejo de comparar a todas las chicas del lugar con ella - exclamó horrorizado. – dime que me esta pasando. ¿qué diablos es este sentimiento de culpa que me hace querer correr a su lado y gritarle que me perdone por ser un estúpido?.

Cerré con cuidado mi laptop que descansaba en mis piernas y lentamente sacudí la cabeza de un lado a otro.

- ¿realmente quieres que te lo diga? - cuestioné con un hondo suspiro. La verdad en estos momentos de lo ultimo que quería hablar o saber era de los problemas del corazón.

- es obvio ¿no? - ironizo el y por supuesto su actitud arrogante no me agradó nada.

- humm... ¿escuchas eso Edward? - pregunté en tono burlesco y alzando el dedo en señal de que escuchara con atención. - creo que es el horripilante chillido de "respuesta equivocada" - canturreé las ultimas dos palabras, y Edward que había estado escuchando _atentamente _y con el ceño fruncido, ahora lucia furioso.

- no te hagas la graciosa conmigo minimoy* - acusó con su dedo y a respuesta yo chasqué la lengua.

- no se quien te crees hermanito, como para venir a armar tal tontería en mi habitación. No tengo tiempo para ti y tus boberias. - me pase una mano por el cabello un par de veces mientras hablaba, pero deje de hacerlo para decir: - lo que te ocurre es que estas enamorado de Bella.

Los ojos de Edward casi saltan de sus cuencas ante tal respuesta. Es mas podría jurar que dentro de su cabeza los mini Edward que gobernaban su cerebro de cacahuate estaban hechos un lío por la lentitud de procesos que tenia.

- pero de que... - su rostro se transformo, de sorpresa a repulsión en menos de un instante. - ¡¿te volviste loca?. - acusó con la voz a cuello. - yo, ¿enamorado?. ¿de esa chiquilla tonta?.

Tal vez en el momento que se lo dije fue solo por molestar, no porqué en verdad lo creyera, pero era su reacción la que me ponía a pensar si realmente era eso.

Solté una risa nerviosa y estúpida, desde que Jasper dejo de visitarme, no había podido mas que soltar risas burlescas o nerviosas como esta que acababa de soltar, pero ni una sola de alegría o diversión. Pero que gran mierda.

- te falta un tornillo. Yo me largo de aquí.

Edward no espero a que le dijera nada mas. El simplemente se dio la vuelta y a grandes zancadas salio de mi habitación.

Menudo idiota que era. Aun ahora después de días y días, es mas de semanas de esa noche, yo seguía pensando exactamente lo mismo. El idiota de mi hermano se enamoro realmente de Bella. Después de todo es con la primer chica real con la que convivía. Porqué definitivamente el tipo de chicas que Edward se llevaba a la cama por lo general eran bobas y sin cerebro. Cosa que a Bella le sobraba.

Me recargue contra la cabecera de la cama y eleve la vista al techo nuevamente. No comprendía cuando mi vida dejo de ser sencilla para convertirse en un gigantesco laberinto y lo único que se me ocurría era que toda mi mala suerte comenzó el día que puse un pie por primera vez en la gran casa Whitlock.

¿Pero qué ridiculeces estaba pensando?. Eso no era verdad para nada. Bueno en parte era cierto que mis mas grandes problemas habían comenzado desde entonces, pero también me habían ocurrido aquí las mejores cosas del mundo. Lo mejor y lo peor. Un par de opuestos extremistas y que sin embargo conmigo iban de la mano. No podía tener dicha sin desgracia, y según fuera el tamaño de la dicha, era el tamaño de la desdicha. O como comúnmente se dice: entre mas alto se vuela mas dura es la caída. Bueno, una cosa por el estilo es ese dicho.

Los ojos me comenzaron a picar de sueño debido a que había pasado la noche anterior casi sin dormir, y no precisamente porqué me hubiera desvelado a propósito, si no que mi complicado cerebro no dejaba de trabajar ni un momento. Hasta parecía que el muy ingrato había creado vida propia, se negaba a apagarse y no hacia mas que darle mil y una vueltas al asunto, a todos ellos de echo.

Ni siquiera eran las seis de la tarde y yo ya sentía como si fuera la una de la madrugada. Esto sencillamente era una mierda.

Me puse en pie y estire mis manos lo mas que pude inclusive poniéndome de puntitas, luego solté un bostezo y me frote los ojos con las manos. Realmente el sueño me estaba matando.

Regrese a mi cama y me cubrí de pies a cabeza con la frazada, el contacto del frío suelo con mis descalzos pies me había provocado escalofríos y que mis dientes castañearan ligeramente.

En ese momento un par de golpes en mi puerta hicieron que diera un salto enorme en la cama, hasta casi caerme de ella aun envuelta en mi frazada roja.

- ¿puedo pasar? - la voz de Jacob hizo chirrear mis dientes. ¿pero que diablos se ah creído?. Viene a mi casa cada que le da la gana y ni quien le diga nada. Menudo idiota.

- da igual, si te digo no. Probablemente me ignores y entres de todas maneras – respondí enfurruñada.

La puerta de mi habitación se abrió y Jacob con una inmensa sonrisa entro a mi cuarto.

- lo siento. - se disculpo al tiempo que se sentaba a los pies de mi cama. - Pero no había nadie en tu casa y me canse de tocar el timbre en vano. Por eso...

- por eso decidiste que te valía sorbete – lo interrumpí con la ceja alzada. - ¿pero quien rayos te crees para hacer eso Black?. Recuerda que aun no te perdono del todo lo de la fiesta de navidad. - señale.

- a vamos Alice. Creí que después de noche buena eso había quedado atrás – expreso con desilusión.

Pero valla que era idiota este piel roja, era cierto que en noche buena había aparecido (sin invitación alguna claro) y se había disculpado no solo conmigo, si no con toda mi familia en pleno. Alegando que sus horribles acciones fueron causadas por el gran amor que por mi siente. Y por supuesto Esme casi se echa a llorar junto a el. Por dios mi madre es tan sentimental. No me explico como alguien tan frío y poco demostrativo de afecto como Carlisle llego a enamorase de ella.

- si mal no recuerdo Black – exprese con voz firme y casi sin parpadear. - fue Esme quien casi llora ante tus palabras, no yo. Por mi puedes hacer con tu vida lo que quieras. A mi me va y me viene.

- dime entonces que hacer para ganarme tu perdón Alice – suplico con el rostro desencajado.

Y por supuesto, eso me hizo rabiar.

- ¿ganarte mi perdón? - bufe. - como si fuera algo tan sencillo como eso Black. Que clase de chica crees que soy ¿eh?. - me levante de la cama enfurecida con el idiota de Black – no voy a perdonarte a menos que te ganes mi perdón realmente. Pero no seas tan estúpido como para preguntarme que hacer.

Aun furiosa salí de la habitación dando un portazo que hizo vibrar las ventanas.

Ojala pudiera huir de todo esto. La desesperación comenzaba a ganarme mas de lo normal. Gritaba a todo aquel que se cruzaba en mi camino en el momento menos esperado y me soltaba a llorar cada que tenia oportunidad. Probablemente este no fuera uno de esos momentos, mas sin embargo estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Porqué todo lo que Jacob estaba haciendo por mi en estos momentos, esa desesperación por ganarse mi perdón, esa manera tan sutil de querer hacerme sonreír e inclusive los ridículos y cursis detalles que tenia como lo de la cena de navidad. Todo eso maldita sea, era de Jasper de quien deseaba recibirlo. No de Black, no del piel roja idiota que se enamoro de mi desde el primer momento en que me vio. No, yo deseaba que Jasper, mi Jasper hiciera esa clase de locuras por mi. Mas sin embargo ¿donde estaba el ahora?. Pero claro, disfrutando el espectáculo desde su palco privado. Sufriendo en silencio y negándose a aparecer.

- ¡tu también eres idiota! - acuse a su retrato que me miraba fijamente con esa mirada serena y decidida.

No lo soporte mas y me eche a llorar, tirada a mitad del desván, a donde había subido corriendo luego de salir de mi cuarto.

- ¿en realidad prefieres que este con el? - pregunte luego de varios minutos de estar llorando desconsoladamente. Lo que no hacia otra cosa mas que aumentar al doble el profundo dolor en mi corazón. ¿acaso se podía llegar a morir de amor?. Porqué de ser así, poco me faltaba para hacerlo. Hipotéticamente, ahora me encontraba agonizando, mi herido corazón no resistiría mucho mas de continuar así.

- yo solo te amo y te amare a ti Jasper, - solté con la voz rota - comprendelo de una vez.

Con un ligero temblor de piernas me puse en pie. A mi alrededor todo daba vueltas, mas no me importo. Me arrastre hasta la puertecilla del desván y baje con sumo cuidado los escalones irregulares hasta estar totalmente segura en el suelo del segundo piso de la casa.

Por suerte al entrar a mi habitación Jacob ya no estaba allí, lo que significaba que había entendido finalmente lo que llevaba días querido hacer que entendiera.

Suspire profundamente y regrese a la cama, me cubrí con la frazada hasta la barbilla dispuesta a dormir y no despertar hasta la mañana. Pero una vez mas no pude hacerlo, dado que otro par de golpes en mi puerta me hicieron abrir los ojos de golpe y maldecir entre dientes.

- ¿ahora quien es?. - exigí con enojo.

- soy yo, elfo domestico – pero claro, Edward.

- ¿y que diablos quieres trol de la montaña? - respondí igual que el haciendo referencia a las horribles criaturas de Harry Potter.

- ¿tendré que gritarte todo desde aquí afuera? - preguntó con molestia.

- humm... no, claro que no. - sentencie en tono sarcástico - Puedes alegremente dar media vuelta en el pasillo y largarte de mi habitación – conforme iba pronunciando casa palabra el sarcasmo iba huyendo de mi voz.

- eres idiota – abrió la puerta y de par en par y entro como Pedro por su casa a mi cuarto.

- ¿nadie te ah enseñado modales hermanito? - pregunte enarcando una ceja y con una mueca extraña que simulaba una sonrisa.

- ah por supuesto hermanita – exclamó con tono dramático. Demasiado dramático para ser aceptable. - lo que pasa es que los modales se aplican solo a los seres humanos comunes y corrientes, no a las locas suicidas como tu.

Ok. esto fue lo mas que pude soportarle.

Me cubrí la cara una vez mas con la frazada pero Edward me la arranco de las manos.

- necesito que me ayudes – exigió sin soltar mi frazada con sus largos y huesudos dedos.

- y yo necesito que me dejes dormir – respondí a la defensiva.

- tonta, dejate de ridiculeces y ayudame.

- sabes, un por favor funcionaria a la perfección – me burle y Edward casi explota de coraje en ese momento.

- pero que mierda, mejor me largo. - se puso en pie y me lanzo la frazada a la cara - Tu eres mas necia que una mula.

- ¡gracias por el cumplido! - le grite cuando la puerta se cerro de un portazo.

Por tercera vez en la tarde me tape con la frazada y por suerte esta vez pude dormir tranquilamente.

**. . .**

Varios días después, iba en el auto de Edward directo a casa de Bella. Me había llamado con desesperación alegando que era algo urgente. Y como claro no tenia nada mas que hacer, fui a atender el lastimero llamado de mi amiga.

Estacione el auto con mucho cuidado solo para perder un poco mas de tiempo y como Bella seguramente me estaba observando desde su ventana, había terminado por desesperarse y ahora salia a buscarme.

- Alice, ¿por qué tardas tanto?. - preguntó con la ceja alzada.

Iba vestida con un pans verde de lo mas horrible y su largo cabello café lo tenia amarrado en un moño alto.

- muy bien, ¿de que se supone que es tu disfraz? - pregunte incrédula observándola de arriba a abajo.

- no te hagas la graciosa Alice. - me reprochó – en estos momentos es lo ultimo que necesito. Mejor bajate ya que necesito hablar contigo. - No dijo mas, se dio la vuelta y con andares temblorosos se metió a su casa.

¿Pero que diablos le pasa a todo el mundo últimamente?. Aro, Jacob, Edward, Bella, todos creen que pueden mandar en mi vida. No son mas que un puño de idiotas sin vida que buscan hacerse de una tomando la mía. O al menos moviéndome a su antojo para lograr lo que se proponen. Suspire y baje del auto dando un fuerte portazo.

- ¡Alice! - apuro Bella desde dentro, haciéndome rabiar. ¿quien se cree?. Se supone que soy yo quien le esta haciendo un puto favor.

- calmada con tus tonos de voz Bella, - señale al entrar a su cuarto - que no se te olvide que soy yo quien te esta ayudando a ti.

Ella me miro con los ojos como platos desde su cama, pero enseguida recompuso su mirada pensativa que tenia desde hacia días.

- bien, - exprese extrañada. - ¿a que viene ese cambio tan drástico de actitud?. - cuestione con una sonrisa burlesca.

Bella suspiro profundamente y recargo su cabeza en la pared de la habitación.

- Edward me llamó anoche – paso saliva y me observo como esperando una reacción violenta por de mi parte. Mas sin embargo no me encontraba con ánimos ni mucho menos con intención de mostrarme violenta.

- y... - le hice una seña aburrida para que continuara hablando.

- y... pues no se, sonaba raro. - puso una mueca extraña - Como si se sintiera mal por todo lo ocurrido y la verdad no entiendo nada.

- si, ya había notado yo eso. Hace unos días me dijo que te extrañaba y te necesitaba. Supuestamente aun cuando quería estar con otras chicas no podía, – explique, pero enseguida me arrepentí de haberlo hecho. Bella era tan estúpida como para aceptarlo de regreso sin hacerlo pagar por sus estupideces. - pero... la verdad aunque parecía sincero, no creo que se buena idea que lo aceptes de nuevo a tu lado.

Bella se puso en pie de un salto y con los ojos desorbitados exclamo:

- no lo haré. - sonreí burlesca y sacudí la cabeza de un lado a otro. - lo siento Alice, pero lo que me hizo tu hermano es imperdonable, además de que... - no dijo nada mas y se sonrojo sorprendentemente rápido.

- humm... ¿no sera que te gusta alguien mas? - pregunte en modo de burla, pero para mi sorpresa ella se sonrojo aun mas. Bien, eso es bastante sospechoso. - uh, ¿de verdad... te gusta alguien mas? - me cubrí la boca con la mano para evitar reír a carcajadas y en modo de sorpresa también. Era increíble, casi tanto como cuando descubrí que Edward estaba enamorado de Bella. Genial, al fin un poco de dolor para mi ególatra hermano.

- bueno, no es como si yo... humm... por tu hermano siento algo mas... pero... bueno Embry es...

- ¡¿Embry? - pregunte incrédula interrumpiendo su balbuceo.

- ¿que?, ¿quien ah dicho algo de Embry?. No creerás que el... bueno solo... - continuó con su balbuceo y supe que había acertado en el blanco. Embry Call.

¿pero quien lo diría?. Si hasta hacia unas semanas yo lo consideraba algo así como... ¿gay?. O al menos un raro.

No pude evitarlo y me eche a reír a carcajadas. Ganándome con eso que Bella me golpeara con su dura almohada.

- por dios Bella, ¿que guardas en esa cosa - apunte con una mano su almohada y con la otra me sobe la nuca. - piedras?.

- no seas boba y deja de burlarte de mi – exigió alzando la barbilla. Pero que exagerada.

- bueno, bueno. No te pongas así – intente tranquilizarla – mejor vuelve acá y dime de que va la cosa ¿si?.

Rodó los ojos pero afortunadamente me hizo caso y vino a sentarse a mi lado en su cama.

- mira, la verdad me importa un pepino lo que en estos momentos sientes por Edward. Lo digo en buen plan – me apresure a asegurar antes de que ella lo tomara a mal. - pero lo que quiero decir es que, bueno. no vas a dejar pasar esto así como así ¿verdad?. - ella me miro extrañada e intento hablar pero yo la acalle con una mano y continué. - vamos. Intento decirte que deberías vengarte de mi hermano por todas las tonterías que hizo.

- ¿vengarme? - preguntó horrorizada. - hay por supuesto que no Bella. No se gana uno nada con vengarse solo...

Solté una risotada y logrando que se callara.

- ¿que no logra uno nada?. Ah claro, entonces por eso es el tema principal de las ridículas novelas dramáticas. Porqué no se logra nada – me burle con sarcasmo y Bella enarco una ceja molesta.

- bien, no era necesario ser sarcástica.

- para casos como tu amiga, es necesario en ciertas ocasiones – explique alzando los hombros y las manos.

- muy bien y suponiendo que todo lo que dices es... correcto. ¿como sugerirías tu que debería vengarme? - pregunto cruzando sus brazos a la altura de su pecho.

Si, definitivamente a Bella le faltaba mucho camino que recorrer si quería ser realmente malvada. Pero por suerte me tenia a mi. La mejor de las malas influencias, para guiarla por el incorrecto camino de la venganza y el orgullo.

- eso es fácil – respondí como si fuese lo mas obvio del mundo. - todo el mundo sabe que los celos son devastantes y destructivos.

Una sonrisa lentamente se me fue creando en los labios, al descubrir en mis propias palabras la respuesta a todos mis problemas. Pero si era tan obvio. ¡Celos!. Los benditos celos.

- ¿Celos?. - pregunto Bella rompiendo el ambiente triunfante a mi alrededor. - no entiendo, crees que debo darle celos a Edward pero para que, no le veo el caso.

Solté el aire acomplejada y tuve que contar mentalmente hasta el diez para evitar gritarle a Bella en la cara y en su propia habitación lo idiota que era.

- da igual, hablaremos de eso luego. Ahora me tengo que ir.

Me levante de un salto de la cama. La adrenalina y el entusiasmo por lo que estaba planeando comenzaron a recorrer mi cuerpo en ese momento.

Bella dijo algo pero no le preste atención y me apresure a abrir la puerta. Allí encontré a Embry con el puño alzado como si estuviera a punto de tocar la puerta y al verme se enrojeció casi tanto como Bella lo había echo hacia un momento.

- descuida piel roja, yo ya me voy – exclame y me abrí paso entre el y el marco de la puerta para poder bajar corriendo las escaleras y salir de la casa de Bella sin detenerme ni un momento hasta estar frente al auto de Edward.

Conduje como loca por las calles resbaladizas de Forks hasta que las rurales calles comenzaron a ser pavimentadas y terminar en la carretera que salia del pueblo, misma que me llevaba a mi casa escondida a las afueras de pueblo entre varios arboles.

Baje del auto y di un portazo para volver a correr en dirección a mi cuarto y de allí a mi teléfono fijo de Jack Squeleton. Marque el numero de Jacob Black con los dedos temblando de emoción.

- al fin tendrás lo que quieres Jasper – exclame en un tono bajo pero que sabia que el podía escuchar perfectamente.

- ¿bueno? - una voz de chica me desconcertó por un momento. Pero lo mas raro era que esa rasposa voz de chica se me hacia familiar.

- si, humm... bueno, ¿quien habla?. busco a Jacob. Soy Alice – y dale con ser torpe al hablar por teléfono, en definitiva no soy buena con este aparato.

- ah, ¿que tal cara pálida?. Soy Leah, - pero claro Leah Clearwater - hacia mucho que no sabia de ti. Veo que tu y Jake vuelven a ser amigos ¿eh? - su tono era de emoción. Pero aun así no dejaba de ser tosco.

- si, es una larga historia – respondí para ser rápida.

- claro, bueno deja le hablo a Jake.

El teléfono quedo en silencio por unos segundos, en los que me encontré sin nada que hacer mas que jugar con el cable.

- Alice, - su voz sonaba bastante agitada - ¿estas bien?, ¿que ocurre?.

- claro que estoy bien Black. Solo que... humm... bueno quería saber si puedes venir a mi casa ahora mismo.

- ¿ahora mismo? - preguntó con incredulidad. - por supuesto. En unos momentos voy, ¿pero que ocurre?. - insistió.

- no ocurre nada Black, solo quiero... humm comprobar una teoría – asegure con una maliciosa sonrisa en los labios.

Baje a la sala a comer un poco de pollo frito del día anterior mientras esperaba a que llegara Jacob. Y luego regrese a mi habitación, donde aproveche para lavarme los dientes y de paso la cara.

Esme y Carlisle estaban desaparecidos como siempre, totalmente perdidos en su amado hospital, pero en estos momentos de mi vida eso era mucho mejor que tener a Esme sobre mi las 24 horas del día. Gracias a dios que después de mi cumpleaños Esme había regresado al hospital. Así ya no la tenia en casa todo el tiempo.

Me recosté en la cama y me coloque los audífonos en un tono bajo con musica de Sirenia y me dedique a esperar la llegada de Jacob.

- Alice, estoy aquí. - la voz de Jacob me hizo abrir los ojos de golpe. Estaba comenzando a dormirme - ¿de que teoría hablas?.

- ¿teoría? - bostece y me estire antes de decir algo mas. - a si, la teoría – recordé y sonreí con maldad.

Me levante y con calculados pasos cortos avance hasta encontrarme frente a el. Me mordí el labio y el me observo con cara de no entender nada. Justo como debía ser.

- ¿que haces? - preguntó con la garganta seca y yo sonreí.

- comprobar una teoría – respondí con la voz _dulce _que había utilizado en cuarto de primaria al interpretar a Blanca Nieves en una obra escolar. Una de tantas obras en las que tuve que estar sola.

- si, pero no entiendo que quieres decir con eso. - se le notaban los nervios hasta en el ultimo pelo de su cabeza. Esto seria pan comido.

Me puse de puntillas y coloque mis brazos alrededor del cuello de Jacob. El se puso aun mas nervioso pero no me aparto de su lado y cuando con extremada lentitud aproxime mis labios a los suyos, el finalmente capto la idea y se agacho para besarme.

El beso primero fue suave, casi un simple choque de caras, pero conforme Jacob se aseguraba a si mismo que era real el beso comenzó a tomar mas intensidad, con desesperación sus labios luchaban con los mios y yo le correspondía sin poner resistencia alguna e inclusive mordí su labio tan fuerte hasta que el ferroso sabor de la sangre se hizo presente en mi boca, pero ni siquiera entonces se alejo de mi. Continuo su beso como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Sus manos estaban en mi cintura y me aferraban fuertemente a el. Mientras que mis manos se encontraban inmóviles y flácidas en sus hombros.

El ambiente se tenso entonces, lo sentí de inmediato y abrí los ojos de golpe. Jasper se encontraba allí, con la mirada desencajada. Una mirada violenta podría decirlo, pero por debajo de la fachada de fortaleza había dolor. ¡Claro que había dolor!.

El aire comenzaba a faltarme y Jacob intentaba meter su lengua en mi boca. Pero nada de eso importaba, lo único de lo que era consiente en realidad era de la mirada de Jasper, esa mirada que hacia que pensara que de un momento a otro iba a atacar a Jacob y alejarme de el. Mas sin embargo no hacia nada mas que quedarse allí, quieto sin mover un solo musculo y con su mirada fija en la mía.

Jacob termino con el beso y Jasper desapareció en ese momento, llevándose con el mi corazón y dejándome un vacío y frío agujero negro en el pecho, pues verlo por unos instantes mientras besaba a otro era aun peor que no verlo nunca mas.

- Alice, porqué... – negué con la cabeza para que Jacob no dijera nada mas y sin soportarlo mas me derrumbe en sus brazos. Las lágrimas rodaban descontroladas por mi cara y los chillidos de desesperación tampoco podía reprimirlos.

- por dios Alice, tranquilizate – exclamó Jacob sin dejar de sostenerme para que no cayera al piso por la debilidad que se había apoderado de mi.

- no es justo – chillé. - ¡todo me sale mal!.

Un centenar de lágrimas volvieron a rodar por mi cara y Jacob me llevo hasta mi cama.

- no te entiendo, ¿por qué estas así? - preguntó el pero no le respondí, en este momento lo ultimo que quería era hablar, o al menos hablar con Jacob.

- ¡regresa! - le grite a Jasper para que apareciera ante mi una vez mas. - no seas cobarde y dame la cara. - acuse con un grito desgarrador que alarmo a Jacob.

- no estoy yendo a ningún lado – exclamo y yo lo observe con los ojos como cañones.

- ¡y yo no estoy hablando contigo! – le grite furiosa.

- Jasper, por favor – gemí con el punzante dolor de mi alma.

- _no se que es lo que en realidad buscas Alice. - _su voz llego a mi como la mejor droga, como el alcohol que se le da a un adicto en abstinencia.

- ¡te busco a ti! - acuse con la voz a cuello. - ¿es acaso tan dificil de entender?.

- Alice, ¿que esta pasando? - pregunto Jacob pero lo ignore.

- _entiende de una vez que..._

_- _y que si no quiero entender, maldición estoy muriendo ¿no lo notas?. - me hinque en la cama y acuse al techo -Tu como fantasma deberías notar este tipo de cosas. El alma se me esta yendo del cuerpo y mi corazón esta contigo.

Jacob volvió a decir algo, pero una vez mas lo ignore. No tenia tiempo para sus estupideces.

- _¿hablas de dolor? _- pregunto apareciendo en la habitación frente a mi -¿_sabes que sentí yo al verte __besarlo? - _acuso desesperado.

- ¿era lo que querías no?. - reproche levantándome de la cama - Que intentara algo, ¿pero sabes qué? No funciono.

Jacob me tomo de la mano e intento que regresara a la cama, pero me solté de su agarre con un jalón y avance hasta Jasper. la puerta de mi habitación se cerro entonces. Probablemente Jacob había salido de mi cuarto.

- _debo irm..._

No le permití que hablara ni le di tiempo a que escapara, simplemente me lo tome del cuello de su uniforme y estampe mis labios contra los suyos.

Sentí que regresaba a casa. Mi corazón regreso a su lugar en el pecho y las lágrimas que ahora surgían de mis labios eran de felicidad. Los labios de Jasper contra los mios se movían con exigencia, como reclamándolos suyos y de nadie mas y por supuesto respondí gustosa. Mis manos lo atrajeron mas a mi y el me levanto del piso varios centímetros sin dejar de besarme con la misma urgencia que antes. Pero luego me llevo a mi cama donde continuo besándome.

- Jasper, te amo – solté contra sus labios y entonces el se separo de los mios.

- _también te amo Alice y lo haré siempre, pero lo mejor es que salgas de aquí – _sentenció.

- no lo haré ya me canse de decirlo, - espete con los dientes fuertemente apretados. - no voy a salir jamas de aquí.

_- Alice, no seas necia – _insistió.

- no Jasper, ¡deja de ser necio tu! – le acusé.

- Alice. ¿Pero que haces? - la voz de mi padre me hizo girar la cara a la puerta.

* * *

*minimoy: pequeños seres aparentemente humanos que viven en madrigueras bajo la tierra. Aparecen en la película de niños "Arthur y los minimoys".

* * *

**G~low everybody!..**

**¿van a tirarme piedras?. les pregunto para que si es asi esconderme para que no me caigan en la cara. =S**

**bueno, chicas ya me disculpe un poquis, ahora tengo que apresurarme porqué tengo que hacer todavia un monton de tareas y bueno... no tengo tiempo de contestar sus RR, pero prometo que el proximo sabado si los contesto ok?. bueno mil gracias por todos sus RR!, las amo chicas! a todas por igual, en serio me ponen tan feliz sus Reviews!. hehehe y a las new welcome!.**

**aa y saluditos a las chicas anonimas que me leen aun cuando no comentan. en serio las tengo muy presentes y me pongo feliz cuando veo el traffic de la story hehehe.**

**kisses y nos leemos**

**- AliCe Ahtziry Whitlock Darcy!.  
**


	24. XXIV:El plan perfecto contra Edward

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y los lugares de esta historia son propiedad de SM, su editorial y su casa productora. yo únicamente juego con sus actitudes en la mejor manera OoC.

* * *

**G~low every Body!... ya se que otra vez es lunes y no sabado, pero comprendanme, son los ultimos caps y me cuestan un poco mas que los otros hehehe, en especial este me costo con lo de la venganza contra Edward, pensaba poner las dos fases en un solo cap, pero mejor les dejo una hoy y la otra el sabado ehehehe. yep, ya se que soy mala, mucho mas que mala hehe. pero bueno espero les guste y nos leemos abajo!.  
**

* * *

Las psicofonias o parafonias son sonidos de procedencia desconocida. Normalmente estos sonidos no se aprecian con total claridad por lo que necesitamos escuchar las grabaciones psicofonicas en total silencio para poder apreciar su significado. El origen de los sonidos es desconocido y existen varias explicaciones. Hay quien piensa que son las voces de los muertos, voces de extraterrestres o que somos nosotros mismos quienes producimos de una forma inconsciente estos sonidos cuando estamos grabando. Pero lo único cierto es que las _psicofonias_ son sonidos aterradores, voces terroríficas que te hacen recorrer un escalofrio por todo el cuerpo infundiendo en nosotros temor y respeto hacia lo desconocido. ¿Todavía quieres escucharlas?...

**Capitulo XXIV: **El plan perfecto contra Edward.

Carlisle me miraba desde la puerta con la furia pintada en rostro, mientras que yo seguía abrazada a Jasper.

- ¿papá? - pregunte incrédula pero por suerte Jasper no desapareció.

- nada de papá, explicame que significan todos esos gritos y por que ese chico Black dice que te comportabas raro ¿eh? - acusó y yo me tense al instante. Ese maldito Jacob me la pagaría.

- el es un tonto que...

- no Bella, nadie aquí es tonto mas que tu. - me interrumpió - Te comportas cada vez peor, con tu madre, con Bella, con Edward e inclusive con ese chico al que le gustas no haces mas que lastimarlo a tu conveniencia, en un momento le das alas y al siguiente una bofetada. ¿A que estas jugando?.

- ¡tu no sabes nada! - grite y me aleje de Jasper pero sin dejar de sostener su mano con la mia por detras de mi espalda. - no se que haces hablándome de mi comportamiento si tu eres un egoísta al cual solo le importa su maldito trabajo. Jamas haz tenido tiempo para nada mas, entonces ¿con que cara te presentas para qué todo el mundo te de explicaciones?. - pregunté con la voz realmente dura pero la endurecí mas para decir: - Ni siquiera conoces a tus propios hijos, mucho menos sabes de nuestros problemas; ¡No!, el señor solo sabe regañar y pedir explicaciones hasta de las veces que respiramos con normalidad y de cuantas veces bostezamos. - gruñí la ultima frase dejando un poco de ácido escurrir por mi voz.

Carlisle se quedo quieto y sorprendido, pero enseguida recompuso el rostro y exclamó:

- Aro tiene razón, estar aquí te afecta.

Sin decir nada mas salió de mi habitación dando un fuerte portazo. Dejándome una enorme duda con sus palabras.

- bueno, al menos no me ah obligado a inventarle una mentira – expresé aliviada y regresando a los brazos de Jasper, este me recibió como si nada nos hubiera interrumpido, aunque esta vez no volvimos a besarnos.

- _siento todo lo que esta pasando – _Exclamó el con pesar y yo lo abrace mas fuertemente.

- no te lamentes Jasper, solo quedate a mi lado – respondí sin elevar mi vista de su pecho.

- _me quedare solo esta noche – _replicó él al tiempo que me llevaba a la cama.

Una vez que los dos estuvimos en mi cama cubiertos con mi frazada roja y el cobertor de flores, nos quedamos quietos sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra y viéndonos a los ojos fijamente. Diciéndonos lo mucho que nos habíamos extrañado el uno al otro tan solo con la mirada.

A la mañana siguiente Jasper se había marchado junto con mi buen humor, así que me encontraba molesta y sabia perfectamente con quien debía descargar toda mi furia. Jacob Black.

Me levante de la cama sin tener la menor idea de que hora era, solo entre al baño y me di una ducha de agua caliente para así mantener el calor de mi cuerpo, mas comencé a temblar de frío al salir del baño con el cuerpo y el cabello mojado, así que volví a meterme a la cama hasta que mi cuerpo dejo de temblar. Después me vestí deprisa con un pantalón atubado color negro y una blusa de manga larga también negra y con unas cadenas y cruces colgando de ella.

Al bajar a la sala Carlisle se encontraba allí. Con su bata blanca y bebiendo café, seguramente era muy temprano, por qué era raro que me topara con él en las mañanas, o quizá a el se le había hecho muy tarde, de cualquier manera él estaba allí y no iba a poder salir sin que el me dijera algo.

- ¿vas a algún lado? - pregunto Carlisle viéndome de pies a cabeza.

- tengo un asunto pendiente que arreglar – respondí de malos modos y Carlisle frunció el ceño.

- bueno, - bebió un sorbo de café antes de continuar. - solo no olvides ir a ver a Aro cuando termines esos "asuntos pendientes".

Trate por todos los medios humanamente posibles de controlar mi ira, pero no estoy muy segura de haberlo logrado.

- no lo se, - replique con los dientes apretados sin dejar de apretar mis manos también - tal vez estoy comenzando a hartarme de Aro.

- ¡¿pero de que hablas? - se exalto Carlisle dejando su taza en la barra desayunadora y fulminándome con la mirada. - no haz avanzado nada con Aro, todo por negarte a hablar, así nunca vas a mejorar y por supuesto no dejaras de ir hasta que te decidas a hablar con la verdad.

- ¿Estas diciendo que me obligaras a ir? - pregunte sin poder retener nada mi coraje esta vez – pues no va a servir de nada, y aunque le dijera la verdad jamas me va a creer.

- ¿quieres decir entonces que no seras sincera con Aro? - preguntó molesto.

- es que no puedo serlo papá, no puedo ser sincera ni con el ni con nadie. - insistí desviando mi mirada de la suya. - ¿no lo entiendes?, ¡me encerrarían en un manicomio si lo hiciera!.

Carlisle abrió los ojos desmesuradamente como si acabara de confesarle que me había vuelto loca.

- Alice, ¿de que estas hablando?. - preguntó extrañado pero sin esperar respuesta endureció la mirada y continuó – bueno, no se que es lo que te traes entre manos, pero lo único que se es que tu comportamiento empeoro desde que llegamos a esta casa y cuando comenzaste a tratar con esa gente de La Push.

- ¿y que harás al respecto? - pregunté aterrada y con los ojos desorbitados.

- nos iremos de aquí – sentenció haciendo que el aire huyera de mis pulmones.

- no, - susurre con la garganta seca - ¡No!, - grité – ¡tu no me puedes hacer esto! - le acusé al borde de las lágrimas.

- claro que puedo, recuerda que soy tu padre y...

- ¡no me importa! - grité y sin esperar a que Carlisle respondiera algo salí corriendo de la casa. Subí al Volvo de Edward y arranque a toda velocidad en dirección a La Push.

Conduje como loca por las empedradas calles de La Push hasta llegar a la casa de Jacob y una vez allí baje hecha una furia.

- ¡Jacob! - grite caminando hacia la puerta con las manos hechas puños y al llegar a la puerta llame con violencia hasta que escuche pasos acercarse.

- ¡ya voy! - gritó Jacob y enseguida la puerta se abrió.

- Alice, ¿que haces aquí estas...?.

- callate y escuchame – lo interrumpí – ¿se puede saber por qué rayos y centellas ayer le dijiste un montón de estupideces a Carlisle?. - cuestioné furiosa.

- Alice yo... yo solo... - trago saliva totalmente nervioso – lo hice por tu bien. - exclamó y sentí ganas de asesinarlo con mis propias manos.

- ¡JA!, no me hagas reír Black, ¿por mi bien?, ¿en serio?. - pregunte en un furioso tono de burla. - ¿por qué no te dejas de ridiculeces de una vez y me contestas con la verdad?.

- ¿la verdad?, no se de que verdad hablas – respondió haciéndose el desentendido y consiguiendo con eso aumentar mi furia.

Jacob podía ser un idiota, un problemático y hasta podía ser arrogante, y eso me valdría un pepino, pero lo que no le soportaría es que fuera una niñita que primero va y abre la boca y después se lava las manos, no definitivamente eso no se lo voy a soportar.

- mira Jacob, estoy harta de ti, nunca debí volver a hablarte, no eres mas que un sucio chismoso que...

- no Alice, - interrumpió sosteniéndome de las muñecas. - yo no le dije nada a tu papá por qué sea un chismoso como dices; yo iba saliendo de tu casa cuando el entro y comenzó a hacerme un montón de preguntas, ¿que esperabas que hiciera?. ¿mentirle?, ¿cuando tu estabas en tu habitación hablando sola y comportándote como una completa loca?. - replicó a la defensiva.

- sueltame, me haces daño – inquirí jaloneandome para liberarme del agarre de sus manos e ignorando por completo sus excusas.

- no Alice, no voy a soltarte hasta que me respondas. - el agarre de sus manos se hizo mas fuerte - ¿Por qué te comportas así?, todas estas locuras qué cometes desde que supiste de la estúpida leyenda del General Whitlock son las que tienen a tus padres así.

- eso no es de tu incumbencia Black – una vez mas intente soltarme de su agarre, pero fue inútil, el realmente no quería soltarme.

- ya te lo dije, no te voy a soltar hasta que me des una buena respuesta – replicó ante mi mirada escandalizada. - no se como haz hecho para hacer tan grande esta locura Alice, pero debes parar si no quieres que tus padres realmente te consideren loca, ¿ahora resulta que Jasper te da regalos? - adoptó un tono un tanto burlesco al final, pero no le di importancia a eso si no a lo que acababa de decir.

- ¿quién diablos te dijo a ti que Jasper me...? - me interrumpí entonces, ya que acababa de descubrirlo, Bella era la única que sabia esas cosas, y como estas vacaciones ella había estado pasando mucho tiempo con Embry, no seria nada raro que todo La Push lo supiera. - pero claro, Bella se lo contó a Embry ¿cierto?. - pregunté con enfado e intentando por tercera vez soltarme de su agarre.

- eso no importa en realidad Alice – se excusó intentando no darle importancia al tema, pero a pesar de eso las mejillas se le sonrojaron ligeramente.

Al menos le daba vergüenza ser un sucio chismoso. Aunque dudaba mucho que algún día llegara a dejar de serlo.

- esto no puede seguir, por tu bien y el de tu familia deja de comportarte de esta manera tan... - se interrumpió desesperado sin poder encontrar la palabra que al parecer debía describirme.

- ¡metete en tus asuntos Jacob! - aproveché su titubeo, le di una patada en la espinilla y finalmente el me soltó.

Avance hacia atrás al menos cinco pasos para mantenerme fuera del alcance de Jacob, y aprovechando que aun seguía brincando en un pié por el dolor de mi puntapié le diría unas cuantas cosas.

- no se en que diablos estaba pensando ayer cuando te bese – exclamé con tono serio y el detuvo sus alaridos para mirarme fijamente. - pero quiero que sepas que jamas se repetirá y que tus besos me dan asco.

Intente hacer una fotografía mental de su rostro ya que era de recordarse y burlarse toda la vida. Tenia los ojos desorbitados (al parecer al borde de las lágrimas), su respiración estaba demasiado agitada y por ultimo estaba su boca, la cual estaba entreabierta y le temblaba el labio inferior.

Solté una risotada y me di la vuelta para correr en dirección a mi auto. Pero justo antes de subir volteé de nuevo a ver a Jacob para preguntarle lo que tenia rato comiéndome el cerebro.

- Por cierto, ¿donde vive Embry?.

Él primero me observó como si no hubiera entendido mis palabras, pero luego tomo aire profundamente y con la voz rota dijo:

- es a cinco cuadras de aquí, en dirección a First Beach, pero dudó que lo encuentres allí.

Dicho eso dio media vuelta y entró a su casa sin siquiera decir nada mas y yo sentí unas inmensas ganas de reír. No es que Jacob se mereciera algo así, o tal vez si, da igual. Pero el hecho de hacer sufrir a alguien que intentaba meterse en mi vida y peor manejarla a su antojo, no hacia mas que ponerme feliz. Nadie, absolutamente nadie iba a manejar mi vida o pagaría caro las consecuencias.

Conduje esta vez a una velocidad considerable (o al menos considerable en mi caso), y salí de La Push rumbo a Forks sin detenerme en casa de Embry ya que probablemente el idiota de Black tenia razón y este estaba en casa de Bella, por ese motivo me dirigía hacia allá. Bella y yo teníamos una venganza pendiente contra Edward.

- Bella, - toqué la puerta de su cuarto con desesperación - Bella ¡abre la puerta!.

- ¿que ocurre Alice? - preguntó ella al tiempo que abría la puerta y aparecía con la cara somnolienta.

Me sentí un poco decepcionada de no encontrar a Embry allí, pero claro eso podía fácilmente solucionarse con una llamada. Aunque aun no me acababa de caber en la cabeza como Bella y Embry habían terminado gustándose, eran totalmente lo opuesto a ser opuestos, una burla total a la vieja ley de "los polos opuestos se atraen", Bella era seria, responsable, inteligente y tenia un concepto algo enfermizo de seguir las reglas. Y Embry era un chico noble, mucho mas respetuoso que cualquiera de sus raros amigos incluyendo entre ellos al hermano de Bella, también era un poco mártir y tenia una conciencia tan alerta que al mínimo acto de vandalismo se ponía nervioso. Todas esas "cualidades" no podían estar juntas en una sola pareja ¿o si?. No se, pero me parece alguna falta a la ley de compatibilidad, pero si _él _era necesario para hacer sufrir a mi insoportable hermano ¡bienvenido sea!.

- Ah, yo... estoy aquí por el tema pendiente que tenemos con Edward. - expliqué con la ceja alzada y una sonrisa malvada. Ella por su parte rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

- no lo se Alice, supe que ayer tuviste un problema enorme en tu casa y no creo que sea buena idea que...

- tonterías Bella, no hay nada mejor que ver sufrir a Edward para alegrarme el día, - razoné, pero entonces se me ocurrió un motivo por el cual Bella se encontraba así. - no sera que decidiste perdonarlo sin antes hacerlo pagar ¿o si?.

- ¡¿que? !- preguntó ella escandalizada. - claro que no lo eh perdonado, solo que se me hace un exceso...

- analicemos Bella – la interrumpí agitando ambas manos ante su cara. - Edward supo que eras virgen y se empeño en conquistarte para llevarte a la cama ¿cierto?. - Ella arrugo el ceño y abrió la boca para decir algo pero una vez mas la interrumpí.

- después él decide pedirte ser su novia aunque la fidelidad no te la garantiza ¿cierto?. - Bella soltó un bufido y se cruzo de brazos, esta vez sin intentar interrumpirme.

- y finalmente – sonreí – intenta engañarte con Vanessa el día de mi cumpleaños y ante tu nariz, solo por qué a _don perfecto_ se le dio la gana. ¿eso no es como para querer matarlo? - pregunté alzando una ceja.

Pude ver en el rostro de Bella como el coraje se apoderaba de su alma y me aplaudí mentalmente al saber que ella no se negaría a la venganza.

- ¿te parece si discutimos eso después?, - pidió aun con el coraje marcado en la cara. - hace rato que mamá me habló a comer, y se molesta si no estamos todos a la hora de la comida, inclusive papá sale de su trabajo solo para venir a comer aquí.

- oh, valla pues entonces regreso al rato – dije incomoda, ya que ahora que lo pensaba cuando llegué apenas y había notado que Renée la mamá de Bella llevaba un delantal blanco con rayas azules y las manos manchadas de comida y no se por qué eso y el comentario de Bella me había creado un nudo en la garganta.

- quedate a comer con nosotros Alice – sugirió Bella y yo abrí los ojos de par en par.

- ¿eh?, no, gracias Bella yo...

- no seas boba Alice, - me interrumpió ella y me tomo del brazo. - solo es una comida, además a mamá le va a encantar tener a alguien mas en la mesa.

Bella me arrastro hasta el comedor sin darme tiempo a huir, a veces ella era muy extraña.

- mamá, ya estoy aquí – anunció mi extraña amiga al momento que entraba a la cocina conmigo aun de la mano.

La casa de Bella era mucho mas pequeña que cualquier casa de las que Esme y Carlisle han comprado, los cuartos son diminutos y ni siquiera tienen baño propio, la cocina y el comedor son una sola habitación y la sala también es bastante pequeña. Pero lo que tenia esta casa que las caras y sofisticadas casas de mis padres no, es un ambiente familiar que era presente hasta en el aire.

- que bien Bella, - respondió Renée sin voltear a vernos. - por qué no vas llevando los platos a la mesa. Tu padre y Seth fueron a lavarse las manos.

- claro mamá – respondió mi amiga y me soltó finalmente la mano - ah por cierto Alice se quedara a comer con nosotros ¿esta bien?

Solo entonces Renée despego la vista de la cazuela que removía una y otra vez con gran ímpetu y volteo a verme.

- claro que si, - dijo sonriendo – por qué no vas a lavarte las manos Alice enseguida comeremos.

- humm... yo... - algo en su mirada me hacia sentirme incomoda, pero no por qué ella quisiera hacerlo, si no por qué no estaba del todo acostumbrada a este tipo de trato. - claro.

Salí pitando del campo de visión de Renée Swan y casi choco contra Seth que iba entrando a la cocina con su padre tras el.

- Alice, que gusto tenerte aquí – dijo con otra sonrisa gigantesca - ¿vas a comer con nosotros?.

Me limite a asentir con la cabeza y salir de la cocina en cuanto la puerta quedo libre y una vez allí pude respirar tranquilamente.

¿pero qué diablos me pasaba?, yo no era del tipo de chicas sentimentales o vergonzosas, quizá era todo culpa de ese ambiente puro y familiar lo que sacaba estas cosas de mi.

Regresé a la cocina luego de lavarme las manos y vi que en el pequeño comedor estaban ya sentados Seth, el jefe Charlie Swan, Renée y Bella, esta ultima se encontraba a lado de un lugar vacío y servido, el cual supuse era _mi _lugar.

Suspire profundamente y camine hacia el lugar intentando pasar desapercibida y por suerte lo logre hasta que me senté; a partir de allí todos se turnaban para hablar conmigo y yo que tenia tantas preguntas que responder a penas y podía comer nada de mi porción de pastel de carne.

Sin duda esto era raro, me sentía como en una serie de los 90, de esas que tratan de mostrarte una perfecta familia americana. Donde padre, madre e hijos se llevaban de maravilla, charlaban y además reían. ¿donde estaban los gritos?, ¿las burlas?, ¿las discusiones?, o mínimo los silencios incómodos. Todo lo que estaba presente las pocas veces que _mi _familia se reunía para comer o cenar.

La familia continuó así hasta que termino la comida, entonces Bella y yo recogimos los platos y mientras ella lavaba yo lo secaba y acomodaba en su lugar.

- tu familia es... perfecta – le solté luego de unos minutos en silencio, los cuales yo aproveché para pensar en todo lo ocurrido en la comida.

Bella me miro extrañada y después negó con la cabeza al tiempo que se soltaba a reír.

- solo durante la comida. Es una especie de... tregua que tenemos todos. - explicó, pero como mi mirada seguía siendo de desconcierto continuó - Si discutimos o tenemos problemas, durante la comida desaparecen.

- wow – replique y después suspire e intente imaginarme a mi familia de esa manera, haciendo una _tregua _a la hora de la comida. Pero la sola idea me hacia querer reír a carcajadas. Era ridículo, eso jamas podría ser posible, no en mi familia.

- bueno, ¿qué decías antes de que bajáramos a comer?. - preguntó al parecer para cambiar de tema únicamente.

- humm... mejor hablemos de eso luego – dije al no encontrarme segura de que decir. Hasta mi odio por Edward había desaparecido, aunque solo momentariamente. Ella frunció el ceño pero luego se encogió de hombros y continuó lavando los trastes.

Terminamos y fuimos una vez mas a la habitación de Bella y una vez allí lejos del comedor y todo eso, la emoción por la venganza regreso a mi.

- ya se Bella, llama a Embry – sugerí casi saltando de la emoción.

Ni sorda ni perezosa Bella corrió por su teléfono de... ¿¡Hello Kitty!, ¡¿en serio?; pero bueno, ella fue por el maldito y aniñado teléfono y comenzó a marcar números como loca. Esta seria una venganza deliciosa.

Embry no tardo mucho en llegar, y para cuando lo hizo Bella y yo teníamos ya planeado lo que haríamos, así qué en cuanto el llegó yo salí disparada de la casa de Bella en dirección a la para así iniciar la fase _A _del plan: pincharle los humos a Edward.

A penas llegué a casa fui directo a la habitación de Edward, toque con calma su puerta mientras la adrenalina se apoderaba de mi cuerpo.

- ¿qué ocurre? - preguntó al tiempo que abría la puerta de par en par.

Sonreí maleficamente y él me miro enarcando una ceja.

- ¿te encuentras bien gnomo de jardín? - preguntó sin olvidar los estúpidos apodos que me ponía haciendo una completa referencia a mi pequeña estatura.

- no estoy de humor para tus tonterías ¿entendido?. - lo empuje para entrar a su habitación y el frunció el ceño - Así que seré directa, - tome una gran bocanada de aire y pregunte: - ¿quieres recuperar a Bella o no?.

El rostro de Edward era de total confusión, pero un segundo después era de sospecha y al siguiente tenia la mirada perdida. Al parecer el plan comenzaba a correr a la perfección.

- no lo se, - respondió luego de una eternidad de tener la cara de idiota - en realidad no se si lo que quiero es estar con ella o alejarme lo mas que pueda.

- solo dame un si o un no Edward Cullen y dejemonos de tonterías. - apuré y el volvió a ponerse perspicaz.

- suponiendo que yo dijera que si – apuntó sin dejar de observarme fijamente para descubrir que me proponía. - ¿que harías tu al respecto?, no creó que no mas por qué ya amaneció a ti te preocupa lo que siento.

Solté una risotada nerviosa consiguiendo que el me mirara con desconfianza, pero yo contaba ya con la coartada perfecta si el hacia esa pregunta o una similar.

- ¿piensas que hago esto por ti? - pregunte burlesca. - no seas tonto hermanito, lo hago por Bella.

- valla – inquirió con una sonrisa, al parecer el muy idiota se lo trago. - ¿así que después de todo ella si me extraña?. Ya sabia yo que solo se estaba haciendo la difícil, es normal después de todo yo...

- arg... no seas imbécil Edward, ¡ella no sabe nada! - le grite para que se bajara de la nube a la que se había subido. ¡¿no podía dejar de ser el mismo por un instante?.

- ¿entonces como planeas qué...

- sera una sorpresa tonto – le escupí comenzando a desesperarme.

- no lo se Alice, yo no soy de el tipo de chicos que...

- ¿hay pero que hago perdiendo mi tiempo contigo? - lo interrumpí con fingida molestia. - eres mas necio que una mula.

Di media vuelta y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta, sabia que el iba a detenerme, no era tan idiota como para dejar pasar una oportunidad así.

- liliputense(1) espera no te vallas – pidió y gracias a dios yo estaba de espaldas a el, o de lo contrario la sonrisa estilo gato de chesire(2) que se me dibujo en la cara habría tirado al caño el plan entero.

- ¿que quieres insecto? - respondí de malos modos pero sin poder disimular mi sonrisa.

- tu ganas, pero dime de que se trata todo esto.

Me gire hacia el finalmente, después de todo tenia el pretexto de su aceptación para tener la sonrisa enorme en mi rostro.

- en el auto te explicó – repliqué saliendo con pasos largos y conteniendo las ganas que tenia por saltar como pelota por toda la habitación.

. . .

- No entiendo nada aun – dijo Edward luego de que le explicara como cinco o seis veces lo que tenia que hacer, por lo tanto seguíamos estacionados fuera de la casa de Bella con las luces del auto apagadas e insultándonos en susurros.

- es que tienes un cerebro de cacahuate – replique con serias ganas de ahorcar a mi hermano, si tan solo mis manos no fueran tan pequeñas.

- no, lo que pasa es que tu plan es estúpido y sin sentido – inquirió a la defensiva, haciéndome rodar los ojos con desesperación.

- no jodas Edward, que tan complicado puede ser subir por ese árbol – señale el almendro junto a la casa de Bella. - tocar a su ventana – hice como si tocaba con los nudillos una ventana – y cuando ella abra decirle lo mucho que la extrañas y que no puedes vivir mas sin ella.

- no Alice, ya te lo dije una y mil veces, – se froto las sienes por milésima vez en la noche – yo jamas voy a decir tal cosa.

- entonces dile lo que tu quieras, pero sube a esa ventana de una maldita vez – susurré con dificultad ya que tenia ganas de gritarselo, pero si lo hacia probablemente la mamá de Bella saldría y nos descubriria, o peor llamaría a su marido.

- es un pésimo plan Alice, mejor nos largamos de aquí.

Me golpeé la frente con la mano y recargue la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento. Esto estaba siendo mas difícil de lo que creí. ¿como podía su orgullo ser tan gigantesco?.

- hazlo de una vez – gruñi y lo empuje del hombro para que bajara del auto.

Suspiro profundamente y volteo a verme.

- ¿estas segura de que esto funcionara? - preguntó sacando por primera vez su lado sensible.

- como de que los pajaros cantan – respondí y volvi a empujarlo – ahora bajate ya. El abrio la puerta y estaba por bajarse cuando nuevamente cerro la puerta.

- espera – dijo y yo me tire del cabello desesperada.

- ¿ahora que? - casi le grite.

- bueno, perdon, pero... no todos los pajaros cantan.

Mi cara de incredulidad seguramente era comica, pero en estos momentos lo ultimo que podía hacer era reirme, Edward era mas idiota aun de lo que crei nunca. Ah batido su propio record, un día de estos tendre que darle un reconocimiento impreso.

- no estas hablando en serio ¿verdad? - pregunte guardando esperanzas de que solo fuera una de sus estupidas bromas.

- claro que lo hago, es que seamos sinceros ¿cuantos pajaros existen que...

No lo escuche mas, baje del auto y con pisadas fuertes me dirigí a su puerta, y una vez allí la abrí y lo jalone para que bajara.

- no seas... cobarde – lo regañé y seguí jaloneandolo.

- esta bien, lo haré, lo haré.

Bajo del auto finalmente y se quedo parado como idiota, así que me puse tras de él y comencé a empujarlo en dirección al almendro.

- no querrás que te ayude a subir al árbol también ¿o si? - cuestione con real duda, ya que era tan cobarde que probablemente eso querría.

- un pitufo como tu jamas podría llevarme hasta allá – respondió con arrogancia.

Este era un caso único de vanidad, estaba temblando de miedo y aun así tenia energías para ser arrogante.

Suspiro profundamente y volteo a ver el árbol, espero yo que buscando la manera de como subir y no solo perdiendo el tiempo.

Pero por suerte luego de unos momentos de estar como idiota viendo el árbol se decidió y comenzó a intentar subir por este, y digo intentar por qué apenas lograba subir un poco por el tronco pisaba un mal lugar y se resbalaba. Sin lugar a dudas seria una larga noche.

Estuvo aproximadamente una media hora intentando subir hasta que finalmente se encontraba a una altura considerablemente alta, aunque no lo suficiente para tocar la ventana de Bella. Mas sin embargo luego de tanto intentos al parecer le había agarrado la maña a eso de trepar arboles, pues comenzaba a subir cada vez mas rápido y con pisadas mas precisas.

Reí como loca pero en un tono bastante bajo de voz cuando el consiguió llegar a la ventana de Bella y tocar con sus nudillos la ventana. Esperó un rato a que Bella abriera, pero esta no lo hizo, así que de nuevo volvió a tocar con los nudillos, solo que esta vez un poco mas fuerte.

- Bella – murmuró y yo me desternille de risa cuando la ventana de Bella se abrió.

- ¿Edward? - preguntó Bella, pero no pude ver su rostro.

- hola Bella, humm... veras, pasaba por aquí y... - ¿pasaba por aquí?, ¿él en serio dijo eso?. Pero que estupido, ¿cada cuanto pasaba Edward por los arboles de los demás?.

- lo siento Edward, pero no es un buen momento yo...

- Bella, ¿que ocurre?. - genial, esa era la voz de Embry.

- ¿quien diablos es este Bella?, ¿y por qué esta en tu habitación? - preguntó molesto y yo no pude resistirme a reír mas fuerte.

- por eso te dije que era un mal momento, Embry y yo...

- Bella, no tienes por qué darle explicaciones a este tipo, - interrumpió Embry - ni siquiera es tu novio.

- tu callate idiota, lo que hay entre Bella y yo no es de tu incumbencia – replicó mi hermano con enojo.

- no Edward, Embry tiene razón, - dijo Bella con voz dura - lo mejor es que te marches de una vez.

- ¿acaso lo prefieres a él Bella?, ¿es por esto qué no quieres regresar conmigo? - pregunto incrédulo mi hermano pero Bella no le respondió, se limito a cerrar la ventana y la cortina con un fuerte portazo.

Yo estaba casi revolcándome en el suelo de la risa, la fase A del plan había salido a la perfección, no podía esperar a llevar a cabo la fase B.

Cuando Edward bajo del auto su cara era una mezcla de coraje, burla y dolor. Así es señores y señoras dolor.

- ¿que ocurrió? - pregunte haciéndome la desentendida y Edward me fulmino con la mirada.

- no preguntes, solo larguemonos de aquí – bufo y se subió al auto.

Esto era mejor de lo que pude haber imaginado jamas. Solo tenia que esperar un poco y el orgullo de Edward estaría mas que pisoteado. Me aplaudí mentalmente ante semejante humillación para Edward que se me había ocurrido.

Al llegar a casa corrí a mi habitación y solo allí pude reír a carcajadas, e inclusive un par de lágrimas rodaron por mis ojos. Esto era lo mejor, y apenas iba comenzando.

- _¿qué le hiciste a tu hermano Alice?._

La voz de Jasper me tomo por sorpresa y me corto la risa al instante.

- Jasper, - sonreí feliz y lo busque con la mirada, él se encontraba en el alfeizar de la ventana y me miraba con sospecha. - creí que no regresarías. - dije con la voz a punto de estallar en carcajadas nuevamente, pero esta vez de la emoción.

-_ si, bueno yo... sabes que no puedo mantenerme lejos de ti, -_ admitió desviando su mirada de la mía. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora y tenia ganas de correr a abrazarlo, pero me contuve ya que aun no era muy seguro que él se quedara. - _pero por favor responde a mi pregunta._

- y luego no quieres que te llame cotilla ¿eh? - pregunté y solté una risita nerviosa.

- _si, pero no puedo evitarlo, estabas tan sospechosa hoy. - _explicó con la mirada fija en la mía - _¿fuiste a ofrecerle tu ayuda a Edward?. Eso es mas que sospechoso – _declaró.

- si, lo admito. Era una trampa – respondí con mi sonrisa maléfica.

- _nunca cambiaras ¿cierto? - _preguntó el y se puso en pie. Mi loco corazón solo enloqueció mas y hasta me costo un poco respirar el ver como se aproximaba a mi con andares de angel.

- ¿me amarías si lo hiciera? - repliqué con la voz agitada.

- _te amaría aun si fueras una Alemana Alice – _murmuro antes de tomarme entre sus brazos y besarme lentamente. Todos mis sentidos reaccionaron al instante, pero yo solo me quede allí, quieta y dejando que Jasper me besara con esa suavidad y esa ternura que me enloquecía aun mas.

- _siento haberme ido – _se disculpó sin dejar de besarme, haciendo que su aliento me inundara el cuerpo e hiciera que se me erizara la piel entera.

- no importa, siempre que regreses a mi – repliqué y enterré mis manos en su cabello.

- _te amo Alice, es lo único verdadero y la única excusa que tengo para regresar a ti. _

Termino con el beso y me miro fijamente a los ojos con su frente pegada a la mía.

- y la única respuesta que tengo a eso – inquirí – es que también te amo Jasper.

Volví a besarlo, pero esta vez fue un beso bastante mas salvaje y pasional que el primero. No me importaba nada absolutamente nada mientras sus labios siguieran sobre los mios.

* * *

**1**: Liliputense, un aldeano del pueblo liliput, lugar al que llega Gulliver en uno de sus viajes y donde la gente tiene la estatura de un meñique.

**2**: El gato de Chesire es el gato que sale en Alicia en el país de las maravillas y que tiene una enorme sonrisa.

* * *

**G~low again!.**

**chicas espero que les haya encantado el cap, por qué la verdad que a mi si me fasino, sobre todo con ese final, ehehe creo que Jasper sufre algo asi como bipolaridad ahaha. no, la verdad no es cierto. solo que estoy un poco emocionada. en primera por que el final se acerca y ya poco a poco todo va a ir encajando en su lugar, en segundo por todos los Reviews que eh recibido a lo largo de la historia que en serio chicas me tienen loca!. hehehe y es que cuando comencé a escribir la historia pensé que al ser un Alice/Jasper tendria pocos Reviews, pero cual es mi sorpresa de que llevamos 348 y contando!. aparte de las chicas que leen en anonimato!. en serio ustedes son de lo mejor, se los agradezco de todo corazon!. y bueno finalmente la tercer razon por la que estoy que doy saltos de alegria es que se me acaba de ocurrir una nueva historia, pero claro no voy a publicarla aun hasta que acabe con psicofonias. pero tambien sera un Alice y Jasper. ¿quieres saber mas o menos de que va la idea?.**

**Bueno, pues Alice es la hija de un politico importante, pero ella es una problematica y rebelde que vive asediada por los paparazzis dia y noche, llaman Alice Colour ya que su color de cabello siempre es de colores extravagantes y con cortes alocados y su forma de vestir ni se diga, todo un caos. Jasper es en cambio un calculador y brillante estafador, al cual le encargan presisamente robar el auto de Alice, para el es un trabajo de lo mas sencillo, pero no tenia idea que al robar el auto un polizonte vendria en el y mucho menos que ese polizonte seria Alice Colour!.**

**Es asi como ambos inician un recorrido a travez de Estados Unidos y Mexico huyendo de la justicia, los padres de Alice y claro el riesgo a enamorare.**

**¿Les llama?... hhehehe a mi me emociona la idea, ya la tengo imaginada casi toda hehehe. bueno pues mejor me apuro a contestar sus Reviews!.**

susanfacinelli: **¿toturar yo? hahaha como crees, humm... ok, si, si lo hago LOL. pero descuida que ya quedo este cap, aunque pienses que fue una falsa alarma, veras como estos problemas se le van acumulando a la pobre Alice. humm... creo que la respuesta a ¿quien entiende a Jasper? es ni el mismos hehehe, en serio es que no sabe como actuar, por un lado su amor por Alicce y por el otro su preocupacion para que sea feliz. es por eso que tiene esos cambios estilo bipolares. hehehe muchas gracias por el Review y espero dejarte muchas duda mas jejeje.**

Mimi: **woow! muchisimas gracias por el Review!, es una alegria para mi saber que te gusta mi fic y de esa manera, hehe siempre es para mi un honor resivir reviews asi. muchas gracias y espero te siga gustando el fic!.**

Andrew Alice Pattinson: **Welcome! en serio para mi es súper wow tener una lectora mas que suma a escuchar las psicofonias de El General Jasper Whitlock. y me encanta que te encante la historia y hasta te alla hecho llorar aaa y por supuesto que no me burlo, es para mi un honor que mi historia te llegue hasta el punto de hacerte llorar. otra cosa, el sufrimiento y humillacion de Edward, apenas inicia. nos leemos y gracias una vez mas por el Review y por leer!.  
**

Nelly'-Neliia: **Hola!, Carlisle esta mas que furioso, no creas que aqui a acabado todo, no señor ya veras cuando se entere de lo que Alice y Bella le van a hacer a su hijito amado hehehe. sorry una vez mas por dejar el cap hasta hoy, pero apenas y tuve time!. espero te haya ido bien en el retiro. hehehe bueno mil gracias, nos leemos tqm!.**

Catali: **aa pero las cosas apenas se ponen duras con Carlisle, hoy se le escapo, pero la proxima vez no sera tan compasivo. y... no digo mas que se arruina la sorpresa! hehehe. mil gracias por leer, nos leemos pronto! y mil gracias por el Review y por leer!.**

alice-jasper-love 4 ever: **que bueno que tuviste tiempo e internet para leerme hehehe, y pues... el final se podria decir que feliz, pero eso ya sera considerado por cada una si es o no feliz hehe. tambien un besitooo para ti y mil grax por leer y comentar!,**

Little Mess: **si, es que no puede mantenerse lejos de ella, hahahaha es debil en ese sentido LOL. bueno gracias por leer y por el Review. nos leemos!.**

Aredhel Isile: **ya sabes, me encanta que te encante!, te entiendo, Carlisle es de temer!. heheh bueno nos leemos pronto y gracias por leer y comentar!.**

yamitwilightadicts: **asi es, Jacob es un objeto, siempre lo es el pobre, y el realmente quiere a Alice. hehehe y solo por esta vez Aiice se escapo de Carlisle, pero solo por esta vez. ya veras. muchas gracias por leer y por comentar, nos leemos!.**

Mel-tts-VS-HP: **Hello sister!, gracias como siempre por estar alli!. aa y muchos saludines al nuevo integrante de tu familia!. al menos una alegria en medio de tantas cosas que nos pasan verdad?. pero bueno sister ojala todo se arregle, mil gracias por leer y por comentar. nos leems y te quiero millones!. ILU too!.  
**

Breyo-lynCullenTaishioWayland: **LO SIENTOOO! breyitoo perdon!. no te eh agradecido por lo de mi cap de AF, lo lamento, pro apeas y eh tenido tiempo de usar la compu. TT-TT. y pues no seas malita y mandame a mi msn los que ya tengas de psicofonias, para asi hacer el cambio sip?.. hay te quiero millones por esto que eestas haciendo por mi, en serio mil gracias!. y te prometo que en la semana te mando el siguiente de AF ok? y descuida que aun no internan a Alice, recuerda que hay aun una venganza pendiente hehehe. mejor me callo o yo tambien suelto la sopa heheh. mil kisses y en serio gracias por toooodooo!.  
**

MarieCullenM: **loca y media la consideran hehehee. pero descuida, las cosas apenas se ponen graves. gracias por leer y por el review. nos leemos!.  
**

twilightwolfpup4ever: **thanks for read & review!. I will be read your stories in this week, I promised!. bye & we read!.**

satorichiva:** hola!, bueno, pues sip, parece imposible que esos dos se amen verdad hehehe pero que raro LOL. si es que bueno al fin conocio que es una buena relacion y el idiota lo arruino ¬¬'. y ya veras lo que sigue hehehe. por otro lado el pobre de Jake realmente quiere a Alice, y bueno ella solo ve a Jasper, pero aun asi el pobre de Jacob estara cerca de Alice. ya veras adelante.. muchas gracias por leer y por el review. nos leemos el sabado!.**

maryroxy: **Que bueno que te gustara hehehe, mil gracias por el Review y por leer, nos leemos el sabado!.**

Gracias tambien a todas las chicas que leen en anonimo, en serio que las tengo muy presentes tambien y a las que se han animado a comentar tambien se los agradezco un monton!. kisses a todas y disculpenme por tardar con el cap hehe.

kisses by the blood-sucker:

- AliCe Ahtziry Whitlock Darcy!.


	25. Las Segundas Partes Nunca Fueron Buenas

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y los lugares de esta historia son propiedad de SM, su editorial y su casa productora. yo únicamente juego con sus actitudes en la mejor manera OoC.

* * *

**G~low every Body!... Domingo por la mañana he?. pero que irresponsable se ha vuelto su autora (¬¬'). humm... no, la verdad nop, es solo que recien acaba de terminar el capitulo, no es que haya sido irresponsable, es que debia dar lo mejor de si, estando a escasos dos o tres capitulos del final debe dar lo mejor de si, mas que nunca antes claro. pero bueno, ya que me excuse. nos leemos abajo. disfruten el cap!.  
**

* * *

Las psicofonias o parafonias son sonidos de procedencia desconocida. Normalmente estos sonidos no se aprecian con total claridad por lo que necesitamos escuchar las grabaciones psicofonicas en total silencio para poder apreciar su significado. El origen de los sonidos es desconocido y existen varias explicaciones. Hay quien piensa que son las voces de los muertos, voces de extraterrestres o que somos nosotros mismos quienes producimos de una forma inconsciente estos sonidos cuando estamos grabando. Pero lo único cierto es que las _psicofonias_ son sonidos aterradores, voces terroríficas que te hacen recorrer un escalofrio por todo el cuerpo infundiendo en nosotros temor y respeto hacia lo desconocido. ¿Todavía quieres escucharlas?...

Capitulo XXV: Las segundas partes nunca fueron buenas.

– No tiene caso Alice, además ¿qué ganas tu ayudándome de esta manera eh?. – exigió saber Edward mirándome con sospecha. – no es ningún secreto que me detestas y eso de que lo haces por Bella, no te lo creo del todo.

Estaba en la habitación de Edward, intentando por todos los medios convencerlo de que viniera conmigo al único pub decente que tenia Forks y donde se llevaría a cabo la fase B del plan.

– Embry y ella no hacen una buena pareja eso es todo – explique con la primer mentira que se me ocurrió.

– ¿Embry? – preguntó alzando la ceja y yo tuve que rodar los ojos. ¿podía ser mas idiota?.

– el tipo que estaba en su habitación anoche se llama Embry – expliqué como cuando a un niño de preescolar se le intenta decir de donde vienen los bebes.

– ¿es por qué no te agrada ese idiota? – cuestionó aun receloso. – no estoy seguro de creerte o no, tomando en cuenta que esos idiotas de la reserva son amigos tuyos, inclusive estuviste a punto de follarte a uno.

Hice rechinar mis dientes ante la mención de Edward a el día de la fiesta de navidad en la que el idiota de Jacob me confeso amarme y luego intentó tener sexo conmigo. Era bastante raro como odiaba y amaba ese día. Lo odiaba por el idiota de Jacob, lo amaba por mi perfecto Jasper. después de todo había sido ese día cuando lo vi por primera vez y también la primera vez que nos besamos y aunque ahora tenia unas cicatrices cafés con su nombre en mi mano izquierda, habían valido la pena.

– ¿vendrás conmigo o no? – pregunté comenzando a perder la paciencia, una dosis excesiva de Edward me sentaba fatal y solo lo aguantaba para verlo sufrir. Mis deseos de venganza eran mas fuertes que mi propia resistencia.

– si no tengo de otra – acepto finalmente y yo tuve que contenerme para no dar saltos gustosos por toda la habitación.

– ok, entonces cambiate, ponteé algo... uh... solo ponte algo bien.

Salí de la habitación de Edward y una vez que hube cerrado la puerta me fui brincando de felicidad hasta mi cuarto, donde tome mi teléfono fijo de Jack y marque el numero de Bella casi con desesperación.

Espere en la linea golpeteando el suelo con el pie. ¿por qué no contestaba?. Iba a colgar el teléfono cuando la voz de Bella ataco mis tímpanos.

– ¡¿te volviste loca? – chilló.

– no, ¿tu te volviste loca?, ¿tienes una sola idea de lo cerca que estuviste de reventarme los tímpanos? – acusé.

– ¿tus tímpanos?. Por dios Alice, que importa eso, – bravuconeo y me sentí orgullosa de tener un buen disipulo. – mejor explicame ¿qué diantres significa esta ropa?.

Estampé mi mano contra mi rostro en señal de desesperación ¿acaso hablaba en serio?.

– no ibas a darle celos a Edward usando un trajesito unitalla de tu armario ¿o si? – pregunté con real duda.

– no, – afirmó de inmediato. – pero tampoco me esperaba esto, ¿una tanga?, ¿es en serio?.

– deja de chillar Bella, ya veras como terminaras agradeciéndomelo e inclusive me besaras el culo en agradecimiento. – repliqué con un claro alardeo. Pero tenia motivos para hacerlo, desde el momento en que Edward había aceptado acompañarme, sabia que el plan macharía a la perfección.

– debes estar bromeando Alice.

– en absoluto Bella, – me mofe de su tono quejumbroso – solo soy segura de mi misma.

– y en ratos eso es bastante molesto. – replicó molesta y yo me carcajeé.

– solo date prisa Bella, – señalé conteniendo unas carcajadas tremendas – estaremos allá pienso que como en una hora.

Escuche como suspiraba y casi pude imaginar la expresión rendida de su rostro.

– de acuerdo, nos vemos allá en una hora. – no dijo nada mas y corto la llamada.

– _no estoy del todo seguro de que esto sea buena idea. _

Suspire de satisfacción al sentir las manos de Jasper en mis hombros y sus labios en mi cuello. Deje mi teléfono de Jack en su lugar y me gire para encararlo.

– ¿de qué hablas Jasper?, es el plan perfecto – exclamé con un puchero y el se limitó a reír y tomar mi rostro entre sus casi incorpóreas manos, siempre con esa ligera sensación de humedad.

– _Edward es tu hermano, Alice – _intentó hacerme razonar – _yo nunca tuve uno, pero de haberlo tenido jamas le haría algo así._

– esa es la gran diferencia entre nosotros Jasper – expliqué cerrando los ojos para disfrutar mejor el rose de su mano con mi mejilla y mi mentón. – tu eres un hombre de honor y yo una vengativa.

El rió ligeramente y me beso en la comisura de los labios.

– _sigo pensando que esta mal Alice, – _abrí los ojos y escrute su rostro con curiosidad – _pero no hay nada que pueda hacer para detenerte. _

– Descuida, ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar?, ¿qué Edward lloré como nena?.

– _no lo se Alice. Soy un fantasma ¿recuerdas?; no tengo poderes para ver el futuro. _

Reprimí una carcajada, no porqué me diera risa él o su comentario, si no que realmente comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa.

– no te preocupes Jasper, todo saldrá bien – declaré, mas para mi misma que para él en realidad.

– _hay algo en todo esto que no me gusta. – _explicó con el ceño fruncido y la mirada perdida. Y no se si es por culpa de Jasper o no, pero también comenzaba a sentirme así.

– voy a bañarme – anuncié y bese a Jasper suavemente para luego irme a bañar. Pero el me detuvo, me abrazo con fuerza y volvió a besarme, esta vez con mas pasión que antes.

Sus labios luchaban fieros contra los mios, y su lengua acariciaba la mía con una delicadeza increíble. ¿es posible qué un beso sea pasional, fiero y delicado a la vez?. Pues si no lo es Jasper acaba de inventarlo. Enterré mis manos en su rubio cabello y él por su lado se aferro a mi cintura con decisión, como si mi cintura fuera el ancla que lo aferraba a este mundo y mis labios su elixir de la vida.

Tironeé de sus cabellos para hacerlo gemir y lo conseguí, de su pecho se escapó un ronco gruñido que me hizo estremecerme entre sus brazos.

– _te amo – _murmuró contra mis labios y no pude evitar soltar una risita de felicidad.

– también te amo Jasper, por siempre, solo a ti.

Despegue nuestros labios finalmente y pegue mi frente a la suya para poder sumergirme completamente en sus ojos grises. Amaba esos ojos, me hacían pensar en el como una fiera salvaje.

– General Jasper Whitlock – murmure sin despegar mis ojos de los suyos y el respondió con una risa.

– _digame señorita Alice Cullen._

– yo... solo quería decirle que pase lo que pase siempre lo voy a amar. – expresé como pude ya que los nervios en mi voz eran mas que obvios, no se porqué me estaban pasando estas cosas, pero hoy mas que nunca me costaba trabajo separarme de Jasper, no tenia la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para deshacer nuestro abrazo y no tenia la menor idea de porqué.

– _¿ocurre algo? – _preguntó preocupado, seguramente me había notado pensativa.

– es...estoy bien – repliqué casi al borde de las lágrimas y la verdad no tenia una explicación lógica de porqué quería llorar, solo que repentinamente en mi corazón sentía algo extraño y no me quería alejar de Jasper ni un milímetro. ¿qué diablos significaba todo esto?.

– _debes ir a bañarte Alice – _me recordó Jasper soltando finalmente mi cintura.

– claro. – resoplé y me puse en pie de un salto. ¿qué rayos me estaba pasando?. No es como si fuera a despedirme de Jasper para siempre.

Tome una ducha rápida y al salir no encontré a Jasper por ningún lado en mi habitación. Eso me dejo una sensación espantosa de soledad, pero intente ignorar eso y continuar arreglándome. Me vestí con un vestido a cuadros negro y rojo, me llegaba a la altura de las rodillas y por atrás tenia una especie de cola que me llegaba a los tobillos, por el frente tenia detalles en tul negro y el escote en mi pecho era bastante pronunciado. Me calce después mis botas Dr Martens, me maquille y peine después.

Había pasado aproximadamente una hora desde que había llamado a Bella, así que lo mas probable es que ella ya estaría allí.

– _luces hermosa hoy Alice, – _murmuro Jasper apareciendo tras de mi justo cuando yo iba saliendo de mi habitación. – _bueno en realidad siempre luces hermosa._

– Gracias por el cumplido Jasper – repliqué con una sonrisa radiante.

Me di la vuelta para poder encararlo, me puse en puntas después para besarlo. Él correspondió a mi tímido y fugaz beso y luego salí de la habitación prácticamente caminando entre las nubes. Aunque esa sensación de soledad seguía presente en mi corazón y no lograba entender el porqué.

– Edward, deja de decirle al espejo cuanto lo amas y sal ya – gruñí mientras aporreaba la puerta de su habitación.

– no seas gruñona seudo bruja, ahora salgo – respondió burlesco, pero sabia que muy pronto no le quedarían ganas ni de burlarse de mi estatura.

– callate de una vez y mejor sal si no quieres que entre por ti y te saque a rastras. – amenacé provocando que él se burlara de mi con una sonora carcajada.

– no deberías ser tan amargada, – su voz amortiguada por la puerta cada vez se escuchaba mas cerca. – apenas tienes dieciocho y estas peor que la abuela Cullen.

Abrió la puerta finalmente y casi me voy de culo contra el piso. Edward realmente lucia increíble. Llevaba una playera blanca con estampados azules, sobre esta un chaleco negro bastante cool, unos vaqueros azules de mezclilla y unos geniales zapatos negros.

– valla Edward, realmente luces bien – exclamé pero enseguida me arrepentí de haberlo hecho; ese tipo de cosas son las que lo hacen aun mas arrogante.

– hermana, ¿con quién diablos crees qué estas tratando? – preguntó haciéndose el ofendido y provocándome nauseas.

– no seas egocéntrico y largemonos de aquí – apuré – seguro Bella tiene como media hora sola en el pub y...

– ¿qué cosa?. – bramo realmente molesto. – ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?. ¿no te haz puesto a pensar en qué al verla sola y desprotegida algún idiota podría querer pasarse de listo con ella?.

Mi boca se abrió de incredulidad y tuve que pellizcarme para confirmar que no me encontraba soñando, pero vamos. ¿en qué universo extraño Edward seria un perfecto caballero que se preocupé realmente por Bella?.

– comienzas a asustarme Edward – señale con el rostro desencajado de la sorpresa, estaba segura de que no podría recuperarme de la impresión al menos hasta que el plan iniciara.

– no seas estúpida y vámonos ya – apuro y salió corriendo por el pasillo y después por las escaleras.

Entré al auto de Edward y aun no había cerrado la puerta por completo y él ya había arrancado. Realmente estaba loco. No me podía recuperar de la impresión que sus palabras me habían causado. ¿estaba en verdad preocupado por Bella?. Pero que estupidez, si eso de pasarse de listo con ella él lo había hecho primero, lo mas probable es que solo se tratara de un concepto machista en el que reclamaba a Bella como suya y quería a cualquier otro hombre lejos de ella.

Conduje yo luego de bastante rato discutiendo con Edward y recordarle que él no podía conducir dado que no tenia ni la menor idea de donde quedaba el pub. Por suerte la mayor parte del trayecto nos mantuvimos en silencio, cada quien sumergido en su propio mundo, yo pensando en ese extraña sensación que había sentido al dejar a Jasper y Edward probablemente pensando que le diría a Bella. Si tan solo mi _querido _hermano supiera lo que le esperaba, probablemente nunca habría aceptado venir.

Sonreí con maldad cuando finalmente aparque el auto fuera del ruidoso local, en el cual habían ya varios autos estacionados.

– ¿qué estas esperando Alice? – preguntó desesperado Edward al abrirme la puerta del auto, claro que no lo hacia por caballerosidad ni nada por el estilo, si no porqué estaba mas que desesperado por ver a Bella.

– deja de ser un ogro gruñón o te golpeare ¿entiendes? – lo amenacé sin poder borrar la sonrisa maléfica de mis labios.

Edward no respondió nada, se limito a tragarse su orgullo y replicas para caminar hacia la entrada del destartalado y probablemente apestoso pub.

– ¿en serio este es el mejor lugar de por aquí? – preguntó cuando entramos buscando con la mirada a Bella.

Por una vez en la vida estaba de acuerdo con mi hermano, el lugar era un asco, mas que un pub parecía una cantina de mala muerte. De esas en las que sueles encontrar tipos borrachos tirados en el suelo mientras que unos idiotas con alcohol en lugar de sangre en las venas bailan sin siquiera darse cuenta de que lo que en realidad están pisando es la mano de ese idiota y no un trozo de algo.

Trague saliva ruidosamente y busque algún indicio de Bella, Embry o cualquier Quileute, pero al parecer Edward había tenido mas suerte en su búsqueda que yo.

– ¿qué hace ese idiota aquí? – gruño y apretó los puños fuertemente.

– ¿de qué hablas? – pregunté haciéndome la desentendida y volteando hacia donde Edward veía.

Efectivamente allí se encontraban Bella, Embry, Quil y... ¡Maldición no!... ¡¿quien diablos había invitado a Jacob Black?.

– maldito idiota – gruñí en dirección a Jacob.

– si, lo se. Ese estúpido cree que puede quedarse con Bella, pero le comprobare a quien ama ella en realidad.

– No armes un escandalo Edward – sugerí mordiéndome la lengua para evitar reírme.

– ¿qué no arme un escandalo? – preguntó casi con un chillido. – se supone que tu me trajiste aquí para hablar con ella ¿no?. ¿Entonces qué hace ese idiota riéndose como caballo a lado de ella?.

– bueno, probablemente se canso de esperar sola a que llegáramos y llamo a los chicos – sugerí y pude ver como los ojos de Edward brillaban con coraje.

– da igual, mejor vámonos de aquí de una vez.

Dio media vuelta para irse pero yo lo detuve jalandolo del brazo.

– no vas a echarte para atrás Edward, – sin soltar su brazo comencé a caminar en dirección a Bella y los Quileutes – no pase mas de una hora arreglándome para venir a este pulgiento pub para que tu huyeras como niña ¿o si?.

– ¿qué se supone qué debo hacer entonces Alice? – preguntó él sin dejar de caminar a mi lado y con la vista fija en Bella.

– a ustedes dos les urge una platica Edward, ¿o vas a lanzarla a los brazos de Embry sin luchar? – pregunté con malicia para provocar a Edward, sabia a la perfección que eso no fallaría; Cuando se trataba de su ego luchaba con uñas y dientes.

– claro que no voy a regalársela a nadie, solo que... – se interrumpió y soltó una maldición para después quedarse con la boca abierta como idiota.

Sonreí y me aplaudí internamente, ya que Bella se había puesto en pie y venia hacia nosotros, dándole a Edward una buena vista del vestuario que yo le había obligado a Bella usar. Se trataba de una falda no muy larga pero bastante ceñida al cuerpo de color negro, una blusa roja igual muy pegada al cuerpo que resaltaba las curvas de Bella por donde quiera que se le viera.

– Alice, al fin llegas. – dijo Bella al llegar a nosotros y pasando completamente de Edward continuó hablando – Pensé que te habías olvidado de mi.

– no, solo que la muñequita aquí a mi lado – señale a Edward y este que seguía perdido tragándose a Bella con la mirada ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que acababa de llamarlo muñeca. – tardo demasiado arrenglandose.

Le guiñé un ojo a Bella en señal de que todo iba de acuerdo al plan y eso hizo que su sonrisa se pronunciara aun mas.

– bueno, ¿que esperamos? – preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

– humm... en primer lugar – hable conteniendo la risa una vez mas. – que mi querido hermano recuerde que hay que hacer para caminar.

Esta vez Edward si se percató de mis palabras, así que me fulmino con la mirada y avanzo hacia Bella recuperando esos aires suyos de superioridad.

– ¿que tal Bella? – saludo con una sonrisa ladina; con la misma sonrisa ladina que había hecho a Bella caer redondita a sus brazos. Lastima para él que eso era parte del pasado.

– ah, hola Edward – saludó y por un momento creí que echaría a perder todo el plan con sus titubeos, pero por suerte Edward estaba mas interesado observando el cuerpo de Bella que su rostro.

Bella se dio media vuelta y camino con un poco de dificultad por los pequeños tacones en dirección a la mesa de los Quileutes. Y yo mientras tanto debía repetirme cada dos segundos que estábamos allí para vengarnos de Edward y la presencia de Jacob debía importarme un comino. Pero era bastante difícil, en especial porqué al llegar a la mesa el muy idiota me lanzó una mirada acusatoria, lo mas probable era que Embry le hubiera contado del plan, a él y a Quil claro.

Me senté en una silla lo mas lejos posible de los quileutes, dado que aun no le hablaba a Quil, que odiaba a Jacob y que Embry tenia que estar cerca de Bella únicamente. Edward se sentó a lado de Bella aun con la esperanza de llamar su atención, pero ella estaba demasiado "interesada" en la conversación con Embry como para notar que Edward intentaba llamar su atención.

– ¿no crees qué se te esta pasando la mano con esto? – me preguntó Jacob con los dientes apretados.

– Black, – hablé lo mas calmada que pude y con una sonrisa falsa. – hazme el favor de no meterte en mi vida, por una vez hazme ese favor.

– pero Alice tu...

– solo no te metas en mi vida – recalque cada palabra con cierta furia, esperando que de esa manera se le adhirieran aunque sea a las paredes craneales.

Soltó un bufido y se alejo de mi, afortunadamente no se había puesto difícil, al menos comenzaba a tener un poco de dignidad. Ojala ahora que el amor propio de Edward iba a ser lanzado por la borda Jacob se ponía y recogía un poco.

– Bella, vamos a bailar – pidió Edward en un momento de desesperación al ver como mi amiga solo se reía con Embry y solo contemplaba a Embry.

– lo siento Edward, no me gusta esa canción – replicó y se giró para continuar su conversación con Embry como si nada hubiera pasado.

Edward maldijo por lo bajo y volteó a verme. Tuve que tragarme la sonrisa una vez mas para poder mirarlo a los ojos. Pero la verdad me era casi imposible hacerlo.

– dime que hago – gesticulo con los labios pero sin emitir ningún sonido realmente.

Yo le respondí con un encogimiento de hombros y le hice señas para que fuéramos a la barra. Después de todo en la mesa todos estaban bebiendo algo menos Edward y yo.

– ¿qué diablos le ve a ese idiota con sonrisa de caballo? – despotricó mi hermano cuando llegamos a la barra y con la mirada fija en Embry y Bella.

– humm... no lo se, – repliqué con malicia. – probablemente él es un caballero y no solo finge ser lo.

– ¿un caballero?, ese idiota. Mas bien sera un bufón.

Se giró hacia el camarero que llevaba preguntándole a Edward que íbamos a tomar desde que nos acercamos.

– quiero un sky blue – pidió Edward de mala gana, pero luego dudó – no... espere, ¿qué tiene de bebidas fuertes?.

– ¿estas seguro de querer tomar? – me adelante al mesero, porqué yo conocía a Edward muy bien y sabia que el mesero iba a darle un montón de nombres y el muy cobarde diría que mejor si quería el Sky blue. En cambio si yo lo probocaba antes, probablemente terminaría pidiendo una botella entera del licor mas fuerte.

– ¿qué significa eso?. No me salgas con que te preocupas por mi, porqué creeme Bella, que eso ni tu misma te lo crees.

Alce las manos a modo de rendición y después rodé los ojos. Deberían darme un premio como mejor actriz del año, o mínimo debería hacer una audición para alguna película. Porqué realmente era excelente actuando, o tal vez Edward era muy idiota. O probablemente ambas cosas.

– es tu vida al fin y al cabo – repliqué luego de bajar las manos.

– así es, y que bueno que entiendes eso. – sonrío triunfante y se giró hacia el camarero, que seguía esperando su orden. – ¿que decías qué era lo mas fuerte?. – preguntó con arrogancia.

Volteé a ver a Bella e hice una seña para llamar su atención y una vez que me volteo a ver alce el pulgar dándole a entender que todo iba de acuerdo al plan. Ella sonrío tímidamente a respuesta y volvió su atención a Embry.

Sonreí con satisfacción y de nuevo me gire para ver a Edward, quien apuraba la copa que acababa de servirle el camarero.

– Miralos bien, ni siquiera se ven bien juntos – estrelló el vaso contra la barra y el camarero lo miro feo.

– si, ahora que lo pienso ellos lucen tan... – hice una pausa como dudando si decir que se veían bien o no, y la cara que Edward puso no tenia precio. De haber sido un vampiro, probablemente Edward me habría hincado los colmillos mortalmente. – mal – completé finalmente pero no dejo de verme con odio. – si, se ven muy mal.

– mentirosa – lo escuché quejarse y finalmente pude liberar la risa que llevaba la noche entera reprimiendo.

– lo admito, la verdad me parece que se ven bien juntos. No se en que estaba pensando cuando en la tarde te dije que se veían mal.

– ¿de qué diablos hablas? – se escandalizo – se supone que me ayudas ¿recuerdas?.

– no he dejado de hacerlo, solo confirmo un hecho – declare con astucia y Edward se bebió el resto de su bebida de un tirón antes de decir:

– eres una idiota. Y tu – se dirigió al mesero quien se asustó pensando que Edward lo había descubierto escuchando nuestra conversación y del susto una copa se le quebró.

– sirveme otro de estos – ordenó empujando la copa vacía hacia el asustado camarero.

– si señor – replicó antes de irse por la botella que había usado antes para prepararle esa extraña bebida de la cual yo no había escuchado el nombre.

– entonces, ¿vas a quedarte aquí tomando esa mierda mientras Embry te roba a Bella ante tus propios ojos? – pregunté con una sonrisa burlesca luego de unos momentos en los que Edward se dedico a mirar a Bella con el rostro afligido y bebiendo esos escandalosos tragos. Ya había perdido la cuenta, no se si llevaba cuatro o cinco, inclusive podía llevar mas, el caso es que ya debía estar muy ebrio.

– tienes razón – se puso en pie con un poco de lentitud, al parecer esas cosas estaban realmente fuertes.

Avanzo con torpes pasos hasta la mesa, entonces se hincó ante Bella y tomo su mano. Yo por mi parte me desternillaba de risa al ver a Edward humillarse de ese modo y a Bella con la cara colorada y la expresión angustiada.

Bella se soltó del agarre de Edward e intentó ponerse en pie, pero Edward se lo impidió tomando su mano nuevamente. De un momento a otro Edward se pondría a llorar, estaba segura.

No podía dejar de reír, y tanto el camarero como el hombre sentado a mi lado no dejaban de mirarme raro. Pero pronto despegaron sus ojos de mi para mirar a Edward quien le gritaba un montón de estupideces a Bella y la acusaba con el dedo. Embry se levanto furioso y empujo a Edward.

Deje de reír entonces. No sabia que Embry se pondría así. Camine con paso decidido hacia ellos y casi había llegado a la mesa cuando choque contra alguien y caí de senton al suelo. Levante la mirada furiosa para ver quien había sido el idiota contra el que había chocado y mi coraje aumento al doble, pues ese alguien se trataba de Jacob.

– ¿qué te pasa idiota? – pregunté al tiempo que me ponía en pie.

– lo siento, no creí que fueras a caerte.

– ¿eso significa que lo hiciste a propósito? – pregunté alzando una ceja.

– no, bueno si... humm... yo solo...

– arg... solo apartate de mi camino idiota de mierda – gruñí harta de sus estupideces.

Pasé por un lado de él y busque a Edward con la mirada. Pero no se encontraba por ningún lado, ni el ni ninguno de los Quileutes o Bella.

– ¿a dónde se fueron? – le pregunté a Jacob y lo golpeé en el hombro. No podían estar muy lejos, solo los había perdido de vista por un segundo.

– se salieron Alice, pero tranquilizate ¿quieres?.

– ¡¿que me tranquilice? – grite furiosa y desesperada mientras golpeaba a Jacob en el pecho con ambos puños – maldito bagre, ¿que mierda tienes en la cabeza?. Se llevaron a Edward a dios sabe donde y tu solo...

– calmate, Edward esta bien. – me dijo al tiempo que me tomaba de los hombros para evitar que siguiera golpeándolo

– ¿cómo sabes eso?. ¿y por qué diablos te interpusiste en mi camino?.

– no quería que cometieras una locura – explicó.

Sentí el odio correr por mis venas y la bilis gorgoteaba en mi esófago. Hoy iba a asesinar a Jacob como no me dejara marcharme.

– ¿qué no cometiera una locura yo? – pregunte señalándome con incredulidad. – ¿y qué me dices de ellos?. ¡Quien sabe que le están haciendo a Edward ahora mismo!. – grité.

– ¿no es lo qué querías Alice?. Ver sufrir a Edward, ¿a qué tiene miedo entonces?. – bravuconeo y sentí aun mas ganas de matarlo. – él esta bien, ya te lo dije.

– pues demuestramelo, dime donde esta – exigí dando una patada al suelo.

– la verdad no tengo idea de donde esta exactamente, solo que va en su auto directo a tu casa. Bella lo lleva.

– ¿y como es qué tu sabes todo eso y yo no?. – pregunté, pues era ilógico que en un segundo todo hubiera pasado y yo me lo hubiera perdido ¿no?.

– eso es porqué ya nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo. No íbamos a permitir que te salieras con la tuya, tu hermano no tenia porqué sufrir algo así. – sentenció y mis ojos flamearon de coraje.

Jacob pudo haberme dicho que habían sentido lastima por Edward después de todo y por eso lo llevaban a casa, para impedir que algo malo le pasara. Algo por el estilo no habría estado mal, pero decirme de esa manera tan estúpida que se habían puesto de acuerdo para sabotear mi plan. Eso sencillamente era lo que me tenia a punto de explotar.

– ¿Bella sabia de esto?. – pregunté conteniendo mi furia, solo eso quería saber.

– eso no importa, en realidad so...

– contesta lo que te pregunté – espete con los dientes fuertemente apretados.

– Alice yo...

– ¡Jacob!

– esta bien, si lo sabia, pero Embry fue quien...

– dame las llaves de tu moto – ordené con mínima paciencia.

Sin decir absolutamente nada Jacob me entregó las llaves de su moto y suspiro.

– perdón. – murmuró viéndome a los ojos.

– idiota – contesté. Di la vuelta en dirección a la puerta y salí del apestoso pub.

Busque desesperada la moto de Jacob y finalmente la encontré estacionada en medio de dos autos. Corrí hacia ella con el corazón a punto de estallarme en el pecho. No podría describir la manera en que me sentía, pero solo podía pensar en que nunca había estado tan enfadada como hoy.

Subí a la moto y arranque ferozmente. Lo ultimo que me importaba ahora era manejar con precaución. Quería desquitar mi coraje primero con este viejo trasto y después iría contra Bella y los Quileutes.

¿Cómo se les ocurrió hacerme eso?. Acababan de cavar su propia tumba, porqué definitivamente no tendría compasión de ninguno de esos idiotas. Nadie nunca se atrevía a meterse con Alice Cullen y salir vivo para contarlo, o al menos no con la frente en alto.

Conduje con violencia por las calles empedradas levantando un montón de tierra a mi paso y al subir a la carretera acelere aun mas. El aire me hacia titiritar, el cabello me azotaba el rostro y la sangre en mis venas fluía con furia que lejos de tranquilizarme solo alentaba mas mis deseos psicópatas.

Frené en seco al llegar a mi casa y no me detuve a bajar la patilla de la moto. En su lugar deje que la moto de Jacob se estrellara contra el piso y uno de los focos se hizo añicos ante el impacto. Eso y mas era lo que se merecía el maldito; pero en estos momentos tenia otros objetivos. Edward, Embry y Bella, en especial esta ultima.

Azoté la puerta al entrar y corrí escaleras arriba en dirección a la habitación de Edward. Como supuse los tres se encontraban allí y al verme entrar Bella y Embry se alarmaron. Edward estaba en la cama acostado aparentemente dormido.

– Alice, ¿estas...?

– ¡cierra la boca! – bramé furiosa. – no puedo creer que me hicieras esto Bella, tu. Mi mejor amiga.

– Edward es tu hermano Alice, no podía permitir que...

– maldición, – la interrumpí bruscamente – tampoco es que fuera a cortarle los huevos y exhibirlos en una feria. Simplemente le daríamos su merecido con una humillación publica. – gruñí pateando todo lo que se encontraba a mi paso – pero eres una cobarde, jamas he entendido ¿por qué chingados eres mi amiga?.

– basta ya Alice, estas exagerando. – retrocedió unos pasos y yo me reí como desquiciada ante su estúpido miedo.

– si permites que todos te pisoteen de esa manera Isabella, nunca lograras ser mas que una ñoña llorona como lo eres ahora.

– Alice, Bella tiene razón...

– ¡tu ni siquiera abras la boca! – interrumpí a Embry y lo empuje.

– ¿qué ocurre aquí? – dijo Carlisle a mis espaldas. Me gire y los vi a él y a Esme que miraban la escena, ella horrorizada y él casi tan furioso como yo.

– ¡Doctor Carlisle! – exclamó Bella y corrió hacia Carlisle. Menuda cobarde.

– es suficiente, ¿ahora que hiciste Alice?. – preguntó molesto.

– yo no hice nada – bramé sin importarme si se trataba de mi padre o no.

– estoy cansado de estas actitudes tuyas Alice. Empaca tus cosas entendiste, por qué el sábado nos iremos de aquí.

– ¡No!. – grite con todas mis fuerzas. – definitivamente yo no me voy de aquí.

– hija, entiende que es por tu bien – suplico Esme, con los ojos llorosos.

– no, no, y ¡no! – grite por enésima vez a mi madre quien quería sacarme de allí. de la casa del amor de mi vida, pero yo no podía hacerlo, no podía dejarlo, no después de todo lo que habíamos pasado, ya era muy tarde para ello y tendrían que llevarme al manicomio arrastrando o muerta, pero sencillamente yo no me iría de su lado por mi propia voluntad.

– Alice, nadie te esta preguntando nada, mañana mismo nos mudamos, ya encontré una casa en la que viviremos y...

– Te dije que ¡no!. – corrí hacia la puerta empujando a Esme y a Carlisle para poder salir.

– no consigues nada con correr Alice, esta decidido y hagas lo que hagas vendrás con nosotros – su voz se fue elevando conforme yo iba corriendo.

Abrí la puertecilla de el ático y subí desesperada. No permitiría que me sacaran.

– ¡Jasper! – chillé y me desplomé en el piso del ático.

– _Tranquila Alice, estoy aquí – _me consoló él y me abrazo con fuerza.

– no quiero que me saquen de aquí – sollocé y me di la vuelta para poder rodear su cintura con mis manos y enterrar mi cara en su pecho.

– _no dejare que te aparten de mi lado Alice. Nadie sabe que estas aquí no te preocupes. _

Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas. A pesar de que me sentía protegida entre sus brazos sabia que tarde o temprano me encontrarían. Por ello debía hacer algo y debía hacerlo rápido

– no puedo quedarme aquí tan tranquila Jasper, – señale sin separar mi cara de su cuerpo – debo ocultarme, se que si me encuentran no me dejaran.

– _no te están buscando aun Alice y te aseguró que no lo harán hasta mañana y probablemente inicien por buscarte fuera. Jamas se les ocurrirá buscarte aquí. _

– Jasper, – murmure y eleve mi rostro a la altura del suyo.– te amo y tengo tanto miedo de que nos separen.

– _yo también te amo Alice. Eres la única persona a la que he amado y no voy a dejar que te arrebaten de mis manos. _

– Jamas dejare de amarte Jasper, ten por seguro que pase lo que pase estaré a tu lado.

Me costaba bastante respirar, pero aun así me estire como pude y ataque ferozmente los labios de Jasper con los mios. Él me correspondió al instante y me abrazo con fuerza a su cuerpo. Cerré los ojos y me deje llevar por la delicia de sus labios. Con ese contacto mi enojo, mi preocupación, mi coraje. todo se desvaneció, solo quedábamos Jasper, yo y nuestro amor. Absolutamente nada mas.

* * *

**Ahora si Alice se metió en una buena. Solo a ella se le ocurre hacer este tipo de locuras ¿no?. pero bueno, en parte hay que comprenderla, ¡le voltearon la jugada! eso no es jugar limpio, nones. pero bueno, ahora ella y Jasper deberan defender su amor contra todo y todos. ¿como creen que se valla a poner la cosa?. hehehhe**

**Mil gracias por todos sus hermosos Reviews, me hacen tan feliz!. tambien a las chicas nuevas y las chicas anonimas. Las amo por leerme!. bueno ahora mismo responderé sus RR:**

Catali**: Que bueno que te encantara el cap. y si, Alice deberia cambiar su actitud, pero ese es el problema, no puede y no quiere y si, ahora esta mas sola que nunca. solo tiene a su Jasper, lo cual para ella es suficiente y si encima ahora se lo intentan arrancar. es mas que obvio que luchara como fiera por ello. Mil graxias por el review y nos leemos el sabado!.**

Andrew Alice Pattinson**: Hello!. lastima que la venganza fuera saboteada, pero iba por buen camino, casi lo conseguia Alice. le cortaron la inspiracion a nada de saborear el triunfo. no te preocupes, al final todo saldra bien. humm... al menos eso creo yo XD. mil Gracias por el Review, nos leemos el sabado!. aaa y gracias por interesarte en mi new fic. pronto tendras noticias de el!.  
**

yamitwilightadicts**: Alice tiene la erronea idea de que tiene que ver sufrir a todo aquel que alguna vez le ha hecho daño. es algo asi como su defensa personal. claro que esta equivocada, y que no todos tienen porqué pagar por el desamor de sus padres. y es por eso que Bella y los Quileutes le pusieron un ¡Stop!. aunque ella se lo tomo bastante mal =S. bueno gracias por leerme y por el Review, nos leemos el sabado!.**

Nelly'-Neliia**: hello! sip, su hijito amado es lo unico importante en su vida, pero woow la que se le va a armar a Alice despues de ese intento de venganza. pobre de ella y Jasper, van a sufrir. mil kisses y nos leemos el sabado.**

Aredhel Isile**: si, la verdad Edward se merecia este castigo, lastima que Bella y los Quileutes lo sabotearan. Jasper no puede estar lejos de ella por mucho tiempo, es por eso que siempre regresa aunque nunca se pone a pensar en el daño que le provoca a Alice con eso. aaa pero ahora si le tocara luchar por su amor con todo lo que tiene hehehe. mil gracias por el Review y nos leemos el sabado.  
**

Mel-tts-VS-HP**: ok, no tardo hehehe. OMFG! este año se fue volando sister!. que lindo ya vamos a ajustar un año de amistad y camaraderia cibernetica. no cabe duda que somos Wanda y Melanie, Charlotte y Scarlet, Bella y Alice, etc, etc. aww te amoreoo bien masivoo y te prometo que si tengo tiempo te regalare un One-Shot como celebracion de nuestra amistad. pero solo si tengo tiempo, porqué ya vez que ando toda hecha un lio. ¬¬' Tkmillones sister-prima-best friend! eres lo mejor de lo mejos y saludines a tu sobrinito!.  
**

MarieCullenM**: hehe un poco saboteado el plan y ¿de Bella por cotilla?. hahahaha. hubiera sido buena idea, pero nop. y ahora Alice esta mas que en el hoyo. esta muy abajo casi en el nucleo terrestre y para que salga a la superficie con Jasper de su mano, uff... lo tendra dificil, y todo por andar cobrando venganzas. paff... aun les espera un buen lio a este par. bueno muchas gracias por el Review, nos leemos el sabado!.**

maryroxy**: Si, dio algo de pena y en este cap hubiera dado mas por la humillacion que iba a recibir, aaa pero tenia que ir super Bella to the rescue! a regarlo todo... y quien salio pagando los platos rotos fue Alice, aunque en parte es el pago a sus maldades; Ella no quiere ser arrancada de los brazos de su amor!. gracias por el Review y nos leemo el sabado!.  
**

ZaryAliceVulturiSalvatore**: ¿odiar la historia de la buena manera?. hehehe ay chica, tu si que eres genial LOL. y describo exactamente como me siento yo a veces. tal vez es por eso que consigo ese tipo de "realidad". no es que yo sea igual a Alice, o a Bella, o a Edward, pero todos ellos tienen una pequeña parte de mi en su interior LOL, la ideologia de Alice de el mundo apesta es mia, la parte temerosa de Bella es mia y en definitiva la parte de esconder su realidad de Edward es mio (no es que yo sea un sucio mujeriego ee, ni siquiera soy hombre, y definitivamente no soy lesbiana XD). hehehe por eso es que a veces las cosas llevan realidad incluida, aun cuando son cosas que no me han pasado nunca se como reaccionaria o que responderia. es algo complicado LOL pero gracias por el cumplido. bueno, gracias por tu Review y espero entonces tener noticias tuyas cuando suba mi next fic ok?. kisses y nos leemos el sabado!.  
**

satorichiva**: Hi!. pues de las fases del plan solo es esta (que arruinaron) y no mas. hehehe si, mas ligera de ropa no habria estado mal, pero no entraria en el concepto de lo que es Bella en realidad, ya que ella no es de "esas" chicas y probablemente Edward no les habria creido. por eso la mayor naturalidad posible XD. pero bueno, ahora Jasper y Alice deben luchar por su amor mas que nunca antes, aaa pero todo se les va a complicar un monton, ya veras!. bueno gracias por el Review y nos leemos el sabado!.  
**

Jeziik**: Bella nunca jamas de los jamases dejara de ser la Bella ñoña y eso ya se lo dijo Alice, hehehe crudo y sin anestecia. pero es verdad, ella deja que la pisoteen y eso esta mal. hehehe y Bueno con Jasper y Alice, paff... se viene la parte dificil, defender su amor contra el mundo hehehe. esperemos que no te vuelvas diabetica!. LOL. gracias por el Review y nos leemos el sabado!.**

Laa Gittanna**: me alegra que regresaras chica! y espero tenerte por aca un poquito mas seguido hehehe. aww La cancion de Evanescence yo tengo un video de Inuyasha con esa cancion y cada que lo veo siempre casi me suelto a llorar, es tan hermosa y perfecta para ese cap y para la historia de Inuyasha y Kagome. pero bueno, eso ya no viene al caso vdd?. aunque tengo pensado algun dia hacer algun fic de Inuyasha hehehe. pero aun no se cuando ¬¬'. ¿Verguenza?, ooo te aseguro que ella sintio mucho mas que verguenza al ser atrapada asi por su papa. XD pero bueno, ahora les toca a esos dos luchar contra todo por su amor!. bueno nos leemos el sabado y mil kisses!.**

**Finalmente chicas me resta darles una noticia que para mi es de ¡WOOOW!. y es que llevo dos semanas trabajando como mesera los jueves en el increible blog de Spilled coffee on a fic! y alli estare recomendando todos los jueves fics que en lo personal me fasinan!. asi que no se olviden de pasarse por el blog, donde no solo recibiran recomendaciones tremendas, si no consejos para ser una buena escritora, como evitar cometer errores y hasta como animar a un escritor cuando leemos sus historias. ya veran que les encanta el blog, para todas aquellas que aun no lo conocen y para las que ya, solo no se olviden de pasar.**

**les dejo el link: **spilledcoffeeonafic . blogspot . com/

**kisses & bites: **

**- AliCe Ahtziry Whitlock Darcy!.  
**


	26. Chapter XXVI: Ingresada

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y los lugares de esta historia son propiedad de SM, su editorial y su casa productora. yo únicamente juego con sus actitudes en la mejor manera OoC.

* * *

**G~low every Body!... he regresado de las sombras!. hehehehehe. es que el lado obscuro no es tan bueno como el bueno. paff... mejor me dejo de burradas y les digo la verdad.**

**Mi mamá se encuentra mucho mejor y todo indica que la operacion sirvio, por lo que les agradezco infinitamente que me entendieran y las palabras de animo que me dieron. en serio chicas ha sido genial de su parte. **

**por otro lado tenemos que ayer fue mi cumpleaños!. y pensaba dejarles el capitulo ayer, peroo... mi _qeridisimo _cuñado ayer en la noche me desconecto el internet y no pude volver a conectarme hasta ahorita. creeanme cuando les digo que dormi poco anoche gracias a eso. **

**pero bueno, no molesto mas y les dejos este i-t-e-r-e-s-a-n-t-i-s-i-m-o capitulo, que es crucial!. ademas que recuerden que se acerca el fin!.. TT-TT**

**en fin, nos leemos abajo...  
**

* * *

Las psicofonias o parafonias son sonidos de procedencia desconocida. Normalmente estos sonidos no se aprecian con total claridad por lo que necesitamos escuchar las grabaciones psicofonicas en total silencio para poder apreciar su significado. El origen de los sonidos es desconocido y existen varias explicaciones. Hay quien piensa que son las voces de los muertos, voces de extraterrestres o que somos nosotros mismos quienes producimos de una forma inconsciente estos sonidos cuando estamos grabando. Pero lo único cierto es que las _psicofonias_ son sonidos aterradores, voces terroríficas que te hacen recorrer un escalofrio por todo el cuerpo infundiendo en nosotros temor y respeto hacia lo desconocido. ¿Todavía quieres escucharlas?...

Capitulo XXVI: Ingresada.

Al despertar, Jasper aun me abrazaba con fuerza a su pecho mientras observaba la puertecilla del desván con la mirada perdida y el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

– _haz despertado_ – murmuró sin mover nada salvo los labios para hablar.

No pude evitar dar un salto por la sorpresa de haber sido descubierta observándolo, sobre todo considerando que sus ojos seguían fijos en la puertecilla.

– _siento haberte asustado_ – agregó al tiempo que volvía su mirada hacia mi con una sonrisa, aunque era una sonrisa bastante fría y calculadora, seguramente su mente continuaba trabajando al mil por hora en lo que sea que estaba pensando antes de que yo despertara.

– no importa, – respondí removiéndome un poco entre sus brazos para desperezarme – ¿qué hora es?.

– _son casi las diez,_ – explicó una vez mas con la mirada perdida y jugando inconscientemente con sus dedos en mi cabello. – _hace mas de tres horas que tus padres salieron a buscarte a algún poblado cercano a Forks, o al menos eso fue lo que entendí._

– ¿quieres decir qué apenas hoy notaron mi ausencia? – pregunté en parte aliviada y en parte indignada. Pero es que en serio, ¿qué clase de padres notan la ausencia de su única hija mujer luego de una noche entera?.

– _¿bromeas cierto?_ – inquirió Jasper mirándome fijamente y prestándome plena atención por primera vez en la mañana.

– no, – me encogí de hombros intimidada, por la dureza de sus ojos. – hablo en serio, no seria raro en ellos que...

– _llegaron aquí alrededor de las cuatro de la madrugada _– interrumpió dejándome sin habla y de paso sin respiración con esa voz tan dura. – _estaban tan preocupados y tu madre lloraba desconsolada. Si tan solo la hubieses visto, estoy seguro que habrías bajado._

– pues yo no estoy tan segura – repliqué un tanto vacilante, ya que no sabia muy bien de que manera enfrentar esta situación, después de todo el objetivo de Jasper había sido alcanzado; la culpa me recorría las venas y llegaba justo a mi corazón para torturarme aun mas, proyectando en mi cabeza imágenes de Esme preocupada y al borde de las lágrimas.

– _creeme Alice, ellos no se veían nada bien. Inclusive tú padre estaba por tener una crisis nerviosa y a Edward nunca lo vi tan serio. _

Mientras Jasper hablaba en mi garganta se iba creando un nudo espantoso y solo tenia ganas de echarme a llorar, pero no debía mostrar esa debilidad ante Jasper, o de lo contrario me obligaría a regresar con mi familia.

– no lo se Jasper... – dudé un momento sin poder sacar de mi cabeza la imagen de Esme abrazada con fuerza a Carlisle mientras este intentaba por todos los medios no llorar y Edward a su lado con esa mirada de locura y desesperación que pocas veces en la vida había llegado a presenciar.

Sacudí la cabeza un par de veces para arrancar de raíz esa imagen, ya que acababa de recordar las ultimas palabras que mis padres me habían dicho, todo ese verbo enorme de que no estaba bien de la cabeza y que lo mejor para mi era mudarnos.

Bien, era verdad que la imagen de mi familia sufriendo era espantosa y hacia que me sintiera sucia y culpable, pero la sola idea de imaginar mi vida sin Jasper era el golpe mas letal que ha recibido mi corazón jamas. Podía sufrir por mi familia por mucho tiempo y sobrevivir, pero lo que definitivamente jamas lograré, sera continuar sin Jasper, seria como un cuerpo sin alma, sin corazón y literalmente sin vida ya que mi vida ahora es Jasper.

– lo siento Jasper, pero no puedo dejarte para ir con mi familia – declaré con un hilo de voz luego de que la revolución en mi cabeza terminara, dando por conclusión que Jasper y yo eramos uno y no podíamos separarnos.

Él me observó con los ojos muy abiertos y tras unos segundos en los que solo el sonido de el viento se escuchó, habló con un tono suplicante.

– _Alice, piensa bien lo que dices, por favor no repitas mis mismos errores.__ – _sus ojos estaban fijos en mi y era como intentar mirar el sol durante un eclipse, hermoso e insoportable para mi débil vista humana.

No debía dejar que sus ojos hipnotizantes me convencieran, o de lo contrarió lanzaría todo por la borda y yo no estaba dispuesta a renunciar a Jasper sin siquiera tener oportunidad de luchar.

– ¡y no lo hago! – respondí con un chillido enervando mi escuálida y corta figura hasta pegar mi frente con la suya y rodearle los hombros con mis manos. – solo que se perfectamente sin quien no puedo vivir, y es por eso que debo permanecer a tu lado – agregué con un tono mas calmado y arriesgándome a mirar fijamente sus hermosos diamantes plateados.

No respondió nada, únicamente acorto la distancia entre sus labios y los mios para besarme con fiereza como si estuviera declarando con actos a quien le pertenecía en mente, cuerpo y alma.

Correspondí a sus apasionados besos con igual entrega y me separe de él únicamente cuando el aire fue verdaderamente necesario en mi pulmones, entonces entre hondos suspiros le murmuré un te amo que lo hizo abrazarme con mas fuerza.

– _Debo admitir – _expresó luego de unos momentos en los que me dedique a recuperar el aliento – _que tampoco te quiero lejos de mi, es solo que no quiero arrebatarte tu vida Alice. _

– Te entiendo, – inquirí medio grogui debido a sus besos apasionados y a la fuerza de su profunda mirada. – ¿pero que clase de soldado se rinde sin siquiera luchar? – pregunté con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa bailando en mis labios.

Su semblante serio cambio repentinamente a una mueca burlesca ante mis palabras y beso mi frente con ternura antes de suspirar y soltar una risita.

– _¿qué clase de chica eres Alice? – _Preguntó sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro a la vez que acariciaba mi rostro con sus dedos, dejando un cosquilleo deliciosos a su paso.

– ¿qué significa eso? – pregunté intentando sonar ofendida, pero lo único que logre fue que mi voz se volviera chillona, dando un efecto de niña caprichuda y que Jasper se riera con mas ganas.

– _me refiero a que eres impresionante, – _acerco mi rostro al suyo hasta que nuestras narices chocaron, pero en ningún momento dejo de hablar. – _decidida y divertida a tu manera. Creeme en mis tiempos no habían chicas como tu_ – espetó en tono acusatorio, pero rompiendo el efecto con una carcajada y después besando la comisura de mis labios.

– eso tiene una sencilla explicación – respondí con un suspiro y él se limito a alzar una ceja divertido.

– _¿y cual es?._

– soy única en mi especie – declaré hinchando el pecho con orgullo. – , después de todo es mi sello personal y también la descripción perfecta de mi. No soy _rara,_ simplemente soy única e irrepetible.

– _suena bastante lógico – _expresó Jasper intentado no reírse. – _quizá fue eso lo que me enamoro de ti, esa aura única que te rodea. _

– ¿acaso lo dudabas? – bromeé con una ceja alzada – la prueba mas fuerte de ello es que soy la única que puede verte y escucharte. Aunque... – dudé por un segundo, ya que aun había algo que tenia tiempo rondandome la sesera sin poder darle un significado real. – sigo preguntándome como es que Seth logro escucharte aquella vez.

Su rostro de inmediato volvió a ser serio y con el ceño fruncido.

– _tienes razón – _concedió – _tampoco yo lo se, simplemente no le encuentro explicación alguna. _

– si es que la tiene – agregué rodando los ojos y golpeándome mentalmente por haber sacado a colación un tema que le borro la sonrisa a Jasper.

– _tiene que tenerla Alice, las cosas no pasan solo por..._

– Shh... – lo callé colocando mi dedo índice en sus labios y sonriendole abiertamente. – no importa Jasper, en realidad eso es algo insignificante en estos momentos – murmuré sin dejar de observar sus ojos con determinación.

– _es verdad, – _concordó – _ahora mismo tenemos cosas mas importantes en las cuales pensar._

– ah... ¿si? – pregunté confundida. – ¿y cuáles son esas cosas?.

No me respondió, él se limitó a reír y sacudir la cabeza de un lado a otro. Era un gesto extraño lo admito, de haber sido yo seguramente habría estallado en gritos contra la persona que se hubiera atrevido a preguntar eso, pero bueno, hablamos de Jasper y él es así, impredecible y misterioso. Supongo que también era eso lo que amaba de él.

Me puse en pie para poder estirar bien mis músculos ya que el no haber cambiado de posición en toda la noche no era muy bueno que digamos para mi cuerpo; además no había cenado ni desayunado nada, por lo cual me dolía el estomago y de vez en cuando gruñía de hambre, lo cual era bastante vergonzoso como para que mi amado novio lo notara.

En eso estaba cuando Jasper me sorprendió al abrazarme con fuerza por la cintura desde atrás.

– ¿qué haces? – pregunté riendo al pensar que estaba jugando, pero cuando él me jalo con fuerza hacia atrás supe que algo no andaba bien.

– _Edward esta aquí – _respondió al tiempo que nos escondía tras una pila de cajas para después taparme la boca.

Yo solo me quede quieta, agudizando el oído para poder escuchar cualquier movimiento que mi hermano pudiera realizar. Esto no era bueno, se supone que ellos estaban buscándome fuera. ¿qué diablos hacia el buscándome aquí?.

– ¿Alice? – escuché su voz a lo lejos.

Estaba aterrada y con el pulso disparado en los oídos, eso por no mencionar como se encontraba mi corazón.

Me aferre a la mano que Jasper aun mantenía en mi boca y rogué por que Edward no me encontrara. Solo eso me quedaba en estos momentos, rogar y confiar en que mis nervios no me traicionarían, ya que sentía una horribles ganas de soltar una carcajada nerviosa.

– _no te muevas – _ordenó Jasper acariciando mi cabello con su mano libre. – _todo estará bien._

Asentí con un movimiento casi frenético de la cabeza mientras mis manos temblaban de miedo, solo el agarre de Jasper era lo que me hacia mantenerme ligeramente calmada.

– Alice, por favor. – suplicó Edward haciéndome temblar. – si estas allí, escucha lo que digo, mamá y papá están muy preocupados.

Escuché sus pasos aproximarse al sitio donde nos encontrábamos Jasper y yo e instantáneamente mis ojos se abrieron inmensamente. Todo había acabado, él me descubriría y me obligaría a bajar para así sacarme definitivamente de la casa. Ya podía imaginar la expresión aliviada de Esme y la mirada furiosa que Carlisle me lanzaría en cuanto Edward con una sonrisa triunfante me presentara a ellos y una vez mas Edward seria el héroe y yo la idiota niñata caprichuda.

Pero esto no era un capricho, esto era real, no se trataba de un desafío mas contra mis padres, si no de mis verdaderos sentimientos y el profundo deseo que sentía de quedarme con Jasper toda la vida.

Un par de lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas sin que lograra contenerlas, no podría hacer nada si él me encontraba, ni siquiera creo que Jasper lograra hacer nada y eso era lo que me hacia llorar.

Cada paso que Edward daba en dirección a donde nos encontrábamos, a mi me sonaban como un canto fúnebre de mis últimos momentos de felicidad, antes de ser condenada a la desdicha eterna.

– _Alice – _murmuró Jasper con la garganta seca y yo lo entorné, o al menos lo intenté, ya que tenia la vista nublada por las lágrimas. – _te amo. _

Tragué pesado y cerré los ojos sin poder contener mas las lágrimas y comencé a llorar, liberando ligeros espasmos que venían desde lo mas profundo de mi ser. No recordaba alguna vez haberme sentido así, excepto por el día en que la abuela Mary murió, pero ni ese profundo dolor tenia comparación con lo que sentía ahora, no estaba enterrando a nadie, a nadie mas que a mi. Mi corazón, mi alma y mi felicidad estaban siendo sepultados justo ahora.

Me costaba mucho mantener mi respiración tranquila y Jasper lo noto, por lo que me abrazo por los hombros obligándome a enterrar la cara en su pecho.

– te amo Jasper – hablé con un hilo de voz, pues Edward ahora estaba moviendo unas cajas que se encontraban a escasos diez centímetros de donde estábamos agazapados.

– Alice de verdad, – insistió Edward – esto dejo de ser gracioso hace mucho, se que estas aquí por algún sitio.

Edward estaba justamente a punto de mover el enorme cartón que dejaría al descubierto nuestro escondite cuando su celular comenzó a sonar, lo cual causo que casi me diera un paro al corazón de la sorpresa, él volvió a colocar la caja en su lugar y se alejo unos pasos para poder responder.

– habla – escupió con bastante ácido en la voz al descolgar.

– no, se que no esta allí. Yo mismo la busque y... – replicó a quien sea que fuera su interlocutor, pero por el sonido de su voz parecía ser alguien que no le agrada en lo mas mínimo.

– ¿y quien diablos se cree él para saber con exactitud que piensa ella?.

La conversación no tenia ni el mas mínimo sentido para mi, pero aun así me empeñaba en continuar escuchando, solo que Jasper no pensaba igual que yo.

– vienen en camino para acá, no es necesario que... no, no, no, ya te lo dije es...

Esas fueron las ultimas palabras de Edward que logre escuchar, antes de que Jasper me arrastrara junto con el lejos del del campo de visión de mi hermano, quien seguía discutiendo por medio de su celular.

– _no hagas ruido – _me indicó Jasper al tiempo que continuaba jalando de mi mano para dirigirme a algún sitio seguro.

Logré ver la puertecilla de el desván luego de andar casi a ciegas por la obscura habitación y mi corazón dio un vuelco. Íbamos a lograrlo, sabia que así seria y no pude evitar apurar el paso torpemente, lo cual fue mi mayor error, ya que al moverme con la gracia de un pato por cantar victoria antes de tiempo había terminado tirando una de las cajas y esta había hecho un ruido devastador.

– ¿Alice? – la voz de Edward sonaba esperanzada y yo no pensé en nada mas que correr lejos de allí, ignoré la puertecilla del desván y corrí en dirección a la pared contraria.

– se que estas allí Alice, te escuché – habló y sus pasos apresurados se escucharon antes de que un montón mas de cajas cayeran al suelo dejándome totalmente al descubierto.

La mirada de Jasper era de locos en ese momento y aferro mi mano con mas fuerza.

– Alice, gracias a dios estas aquí – chillo Edward y corrio hacia mi salteando las cajas regadas por el desván.

– alejate de mi Edward – amenacé en vano, dado que no había manera de detener a Edward ahora que me había encontrado y peor aun, acorralado.

– no seas boba Alice, – señalo con una tímida sonrisa – ¿no crees que exageras?, si lo que te preocupa es que este molesto por lo de ayer. La verdad es que no lo estoy, yo solo...

– me vale un pepino si estas molesto o no Edward Cullen, lo único que quiero es que te largues de aquí. – bramé al tiempo que unas gruesas lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos.

– ¿qué diablos te ocurre? – preguntó ceñudo.

– solo te quiero lejos de mi. – expliqué sin soltar ni un momento la mano de Jasper, pero cubriendo con mi cuerpo el suyo como si Edward pudiera verlo.

Mi inservible hermano dijo algo mas, de lo cual no entendí ni una palabra, pero en el momento en que quiso acercarse mas a mi yo corrí de nuevo hasta casi chocar con la pared en la cual se encontraba la ventana circular por la cual solía observar el lugar secreto que Jasper me había mostrado el día que me pidió oficialmente que fuera su novia.

Jasper pareció notar el brillo en mis ojos que indicaba que tenia un plan, pues casi al mismo tiempo en que lo pensé el ya estaba preguntándome que era lo que me proponía.

– vamos a huir por aquí – le indique con torpeza al mismo tiempo que luchaba por abrir la ventana.

– _de que hablas, es imposible – _inquirió.

– todo es posible – alegue yo sin dejar de luchar por abrir la ventana.

– Alice, ¿qué haces ahora? – preguntó Edward manteniéndose a unos pasos de mi, solo observando lo que me proponía.

– ¡me largo de aquí! – grite justo cuando Jasper me ayudaba a abrir la ventana.

Di un salto para subir al alfeizar de la ventana y Edward histérico me ordeno que bajara de allí.

– no lo haré – exclamé con decisión mientras el aire helado me calaba hasta los huesos y hacia torpes mis movimientos.

– no seas idiota y baja de allí ahora mismo – ordenó Edward, pero su voz se quebró al final.

Una vez mas me encontraba temblando, solo que esta vez era debido al frío y no por miedo, después de todo no tenia nada que temer mientras Jasper se encontrara a mi lado como estaba justo ahora.

– ¡Ahh! – un grito desgarrador rompió el normal sonido del viento y de inmediato busque con la mirada quien pudo haber dado tal grito.

Se trataba de Esme, quien estaba a unos cuantos metros de la casa junto con Carlisle, Bella, los quileutes y un montón de gente del pueblo. Todos parecían desconcertados ante el grito de Esme, pero ella de inmediato señalo hacia donde yo me encontraba.

– ¡es Alice! – gritaba horrorizada. – ¡Esta en la ventana del desván!.

Una a una las miradas llegaron hasta a mi y un montón de gritos mas se escucharon, entre ellos los alaridos de Carlisle que me ordenaba bajar del desván al mismo tiempo que sostenía su teléfono celular pegado en su oído.

Mire a Jasper a los ojos y este me devolvió la mirada, la diferencia es que la suya estaba llena de culpabilidad y la mía de decisión.

No dije ni pensé nada, simplemente salte de el alfeizar al techo de la casa para de esta manera poder bajar hasta la ventana de mi cuarto y buscar dentro otro lugar donde ocultarme.

– ¡Alice!, – habló Carlisle, esta vez por medio de un amplificador. – ¡no sé porqué haces esto. Pero es mejor que bajes ahora mismo, no me hagas tomar mis propios métodos para hacerte bajar!.

– deberías_ hacerle caso__, __esto solo lo esta complicando todo__– _pidió Jasper en un tono suplicante.

– no me voy a rendir tan fácilmente general Jasper Whitlock – declaré al tiempo que daba tímidos pasos por el húmedo tejado.

En mi situación, muchas personas podrían decir que habían visto su _vida _pasar frente a sus ojos, desde el momento de su nacimiento hasta la posición actual que tenía, pero yo en cambio solo veía los momentos que había pasado a lado de Jasper desde la primera vez que supe de su existencia hasta ahora, inclusive esos momentos en los que yo me cuestionaba si no era mi imaginación la que se inventaba todas esas señales que él me daba.

Tomando en cuenta todas esas buenas y malas imágenes que me proporcionaba mi mente y la que tenia justo ahora de Jasper a mi lado, ¿tenía alguna posibilidad de abandonarlo?; naturalmente la respuesta era no, por lo que continué caminando por el irregular tejado ignorando cualquier cosa que Carlisle me gritara a modo de amenaza.

– _ten cuidado al pisar – _pidió Jasper sujetándome justo a tiempo cuando mi pie patino por el tejado al pisar una zona demasiado mojada de este.

– descuida, lo tendré. – repliqué sin mirar abajo y con una rara sensación de que se me movían las tripas con violencia, seguramente era todo adrenalina, miedo y frío, o quizá realmente las tripas se me estaban moviendo, eso era lo que menos me importaba justo ahora.

Y dejo de importarme menos aún cuando estas desaparecieron definitivamente de mi estomago, esto fue al escuchar el sonido lastimoso de una sirena de ambulancia. Sabia a la perfección de donde venia esa sirena y no era precisamente de primeros auxilios, era Aro y su gente que venia a ofrecerme una plaza en la casa de la risa, sin opción a oposición.

– Jasper – chillé y lo miré aterrorizada – ¡vienen por mi!.

Jasper me observo con la mandibula desencajada y la mirada de locos, sabia que era porqué no había nada que pudiéramos hacer si ellos me atrapaban, de un momento a otro entrarían a la casa y me sacarían de allí a como diera lugar. Si tan solo pudiera hacer algo para desaparecer tal y como lo hacia Jasper cuando no quería que lo encontrara.

– _Descuida Alice, – _su voz sonaba bastante menos alarmada de lo que mostraban sus ojos. – _no nos atraparan, nosotros..._

– ¡haz escuchado a tu padre Alice, – esta vez era la voz de Aro la que sonaba por el altavoz y no la de Carlisle. – es mejor que bajes por las buenas, no nos obligues a tomar medidas drásticas contigo! – amenazó.

– ¡No puedes obligarme a nada, – repliqué con la voz rota, en parte por el terror y el coraje mezclados y en parte por el frío paralizante que sentía. – ni tú ni nadie Aro Vulturi!.

– ¡¿Es un reto? – vociferó por el altavoz en un tono que intentaba ser burlesco, pero que terminaba por ser realmente un desafío.

– ¡No – contesté una vez mas – solo constato un hecho!.

– ¡En tal caso no me dejas otra alternativa!.

Esta vez su voz no era en absoluto un desafío o burlesca, era un tono de lo mas profesional y enseguida ordenó a sus hombres entrar a la casa y sacarme, o mejor dicho despegarme del techo en donde yo continuaba agazapada tomando fuertemente la mano de Jasper.

– _Alice – _me llamo Jasper y enseguida lo volteé a ver con lágrimas en los ojos que salieron calientes de mis ojos pero terminaron heladas al llegar mi barbilla. – _de haber sabido que esto pasaría, – _murmuró tomando mi cara entre sus manos – _jamas me habría atrevido a acercarme a ti. – _intenté interrumpirlo, pero el elevo la voz para evitar que yo lo callase. – _mas sin embargo ahora, después de todo lo que hemos vivido juntos, me atrevo a admitir que de tener una vez mas la oportunidad de vivir lo mismo o borrarlo, sin dudarlo ni un segundo __elegiría__ volver a pasar por lo mismo, dado que eres tu lo mejor que le ha podido pasar a mi existencia. Ni siquiera estando vivo fui tan feliz como lo soy ahora mismo que te tengo a mi lado. _

– y no sera esta nuestra despedida, te lo aseguro – prometí cuando terminó de hablar y por supuesto que yo hablaba con la verdad, ya que incluso si nos separaban hoy; eso no significaría que iba a renunciar a el amor de mi vida. Eso jamas.

Acercó su rostro al mio con sumo cuidado sin dejar de mirar mis labios, yo que sabia que el iba a besarme respondí acercando también mi rostro al suyo, no sin antes cerrar los ojos. Y cuando la distancia entre nuestros labios eran escasos milímetros, fui arrancada de sus brazos casi con fiereza.

-¡No! – grité de una manera desgarradora – ¡Jasper!. – vocifere mientras luchaba por liberarme de las manos del idiota loquero que se jugaba la vida en el techo de mi casa intentando meterme por la ventana mas cercana, en la cual esperaban otro montón de esos hombres de blanco y que sostenian en sus manos una de esas camisas de fuerza que se usaban con las personas locas y violentas.

– ¡Jasper! – seguí chillando yo aun cuando lograron meterme a la habitación e intentaban por todos los medios meterme en la maldita camisa de fuerza.

Jasper apareció a mitad de la habitación con una violenta corriente de aire a su alrededor, ocacionando que todos los enfermeros cayeran al suelo y que las cosas que se encontraban en la habitación se estrellaran contra ellos.

Nunca antes lo había visto tan furioso como en ese momento. La mirada fria y calculadora que mostraba bien podría haber espantado a cualquiera que pudiera verlo, mas sin embargo a mi no me asustaba en lo mas mínimo, por el contrario yo la encontraba hermosa y perfecta, totalmente de acuerdo con sus gruesas facciones.

Corrí hacia el sin dejar de llorar y lo abrace con fuerza y justo en ese momento el la corriente de aire desapareció.

– Jasper, Jasper, Jasper – era todo lo que podía decir mientras nos abrazábamos con fuerza.

En ese momento volví a ser arrancada de sus brazos por uno de los enfermeros y antes de que Jasper pudiera hacer algo me habían colocado la camisa de fuerza.

– ¡haz algo Jasper! – le grité cuando entre varios de ellos luchaban por sacarme de la habitación.

La mirada fría volvió a su rostro y con un solo movimiento de su cabeza logró cerrar la puerta con un violento golpe, y por mas que los enfermeros lucharon no lograron abrirla, así que el que me llevaba entre sus brazos corrió con decisión hacia la puerta. Al parecer planeaba romper la puerta usando nuestros cuerpos para lograrlo.

Y claro que lo logró, solo que no tuvo que golpear realmente la puerta para hacerlo, Jasper la abrió antes de que llegáramos a tocar siquiera la puerta de madera, y como el enfermero iba con gran velocidad hacia la puerta había terminado cayendo de bruces contra el suelo y llevándome a mi con el.

Sin poder meter siquiera las manos para defenderme, me golpeé la cara con el frío suelo, además de las rodillas y el pecho. Todo era un verdadero infierno, entre Jasper luchando con todas sus fuerzas para evitar que me sacaran de allí y los idiotas enfermeros que igual luchaban por sacarme de allí sin importarles ni siquiera su propia vida, o la mía.

Nos encontrábamos a mitad de las escaleras cuando Aro entro seguido muy de cerca por Carlisle y Esme.

– ¡No puedo creer que me hagan esto! – acusé a mis padres al verlos. – ¡soy su hija, maldición, no un maldito perro!. ¡¿Acaso no tienen corazón?.

– ¡Alice! – chilló mi madre antes de caer de rodillas al suelo y soltar unos alaridos de lo mas fuertes, pero Carlisle se mantuvo firme en su posición, sin dar seña alguna de debilidad y limitándose a levantar a mi madre del piso.

Esa fue la ultima imagen que tuve de mis padres, al segundo siguiente me encontraba en la calle ante las miradas curiosas de el pueblo de Forks y los jóvenes quileutes, aunque eso en realidad era lo que menos me importaba ya que yo solo tenia ojos para Jasper que me observaba desde la puerta de la casa con la mirada desesperada y gritando mi nombre tan fuerte como podía.

– Jasper, – murmuré con un hilo de voz y sin fuerzas para continuar resistiéndome. – te amo.

No se si llegó a escucharme o no, puesto que en ese momento los enfermeros cerraron la puerta de la ambulancia a la cual habían conseguido subirme sin que yo me resistiera ni un poco.

Mirara a donde mirara todo lo que veía eran las paredes revestidas de esponja de la ambulancia. Me sentía como un perro malcriado que era llevado a la perrera, solo que mas triste y mas deshecha; porqué nada se comparaba con lo que sentía por la perdida de Jasper, era horrible, mas que horrible desgarrador.

Me abrace las rodillas y recargué mi rostro en estas, no tenia fuerzas ni ánimos para nada, la imagen de el rostro de Jasper era todo lo que tenia en mis retinas, grabado con tinta permanente.

Finalmente el auto se detuvo después de lo que pudieron ser horas, días, o simples minutos, la verdad es que me daba igual el paso del tiempo. Dejo de importarme en el momento que me arrancaron de los brazos de Jasper.

Las puertas se abrieron y los mismos enfermeros me bajaron cautelosamente, como si esperaran una reacción violenta de un momento a otro. Sin embargo eso era lo ultimo que haría en estos momentos, solo quería estar sola y no ver mas los rostros de esos idiotas enfermeros.

Ellos me llevaron dentro de lo que parecía ser un hospital psiquiátrico, pero no reconocí los alrededores, lo mas seguro es que nos encontrábamos bastante lejos de Forks.

– Alice, ¿por qué decidiste hacer esto tan difícil? – preguntó Aro plantándose frente a mi cuando me llevaban atraves de un pasillo blanco y desnudo de ventanas, cuadros o colores, solo había luz blanca y paredes blancas a mi alrededor. Creo que acabo de decidir cual es el color que mas odio.

– vamos, no seas tímida y habla, – insistió Aro acercándose a mi. Al parecer este maldito loquero no había captado las señales de negación en mi. – después de todo aquí todos somos familia.

Elevé la vista con una cara de burla dibujada en mi rostro y claro que Aro lo noto.

– no me mires así Alice, solo digo la verdad. – exclamó con una falsa sonrisa. Que asco me da este hombre.

Bajé la vista una vez mas y Aro tomo mi rostro con su mano derecha para obligarme a mirarlo. – qué ocurre, ¿acaso te arrepientes de tu comportamiento?. – cuestionó con una sonrisa de satisfacción. – descuida aquí tendrás mucho tiempo a solas para pensar en tus actos y si al final del mes los resultados son buenos; te daremos derecho a visitas.

Solté una risotada, pero no una risa normal, si no una burlesca y esquizofrénica carcajada que hizo eco por el desierto pasillo.

– disculpa, ¿qué es lo gracioso? – cuestionó bastante molesto.

– ¿aparté de tu cara? – pregunté con burla y ácido mezclados, dando como resultado una mirada envenenada de Aro.

– así que vuelves a ser tu. – inquirió alzando la ceja.

– no soy doble cara como tu, solo soy yo misma siempre. – escupí con voz decidida. – Y respecto a tu propuesta anterior Aro, no me interesa en lo mas mínimo tener visitas, la única persona a quien quiero de visita jamas podrá venir, y respecto a la familia Cullen, no quiero volver a saber de ellos en lo que resta de mi existencia. – declaré.

– ¿la familia Cullen?. – la curiosidad inundaba su rostro por completo y no había nada manera de que lo pudiera ocultar. – dirás _tu _familia.

Volví a soltar mi risotada estridente, ganándome por parte de los enfermeros que me sostenían un apretón mas fuerte.

– esa no es mi familia. – hablé en un tono seco justo al parar de reír.

– llevencela – ordenó Aro moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Los enfermeros avanzaron por el pasillo, llevándome con ellos y lo único que atine a hacer fue reír y reír de esa forma tan poco convencional, hasta que me llevaron a una habitación blanca que al igual que la ambulancia estaba recubierta de esponja; aparte de eso solo había una cama, un baño y un lavamanos.

_Toda una prisión. _Pensé yo cuando me dejaron allí y me liberaron de la camisa de fuerza.

Tras los enfermeros entraron dos enfermeras de lo mas regordetas, llevando con ellas unas tinas enormes de agua y unas esponjas azules.

– hola querida, ¿cómo te llamas? – preguntó una de ellas, la mas rechoncha y de cabello extravagante debo decir.

Únicamente le dedique una mirada envenenada y me di la vuelta, entonces los enfermeros salieron de la habitación dejándome sola con las gordas espantosas.

– ¿qué te pasa niña? – preguntó la otra llegando hasta mi y jaloneando mi ropa para quitármela.

– ¿qué jodidos haces? – grité yo apartándola de un manotazo.

– disculpa, ¿quieres desnudarte tu? – se disculpó y yo me quede estupefacta. ¡¿desnudarme?.

– no, – escupí furiosa – y mucho menos quiero que lo hagas tu.

– no te pongas dificil, después de todo tenemos que bañarte y asegurarnos que no llevas contigo algún objeto que pueda dañarte, a ti o a cualquier otra persona. – señalo la rechoncha numero uno.

– pues ya pueden irse largando, porqué yo no pienso... ¡Ahh! – grité cuando la rechoncha numero dos me incrusto una jeringa de tamaño descomunal en el hombro derecho. ¡Dolia un monton!.

– tranquilizate, y veras como no tenemos que volver a ponerte nada – pidió la rechoncha numero uno, la cual comenzaba a verse borrosa, ¿eso era normal?.

– ¿cómo dijiste qué te llamabas? – inquirió la rechoncha numero dos al tiempo que volvía a intentar quitarme la ropa, pero esta vez no opuse resistencia, puesto que mis manos y piernas se sentían flácidas y además tenia el cerebro algo embotado.

– Alice... – me esforcé por responder a su pregunta. – Whitlock.

– bueno Alice Whitlock, – respondió la rechoncha numero uno. – sera mejor que no te resistas y te duermas de una vez.

Alice Whitlock, que hermoso sonaba aquello. Cerré los ojos finalmente sin poder pensar en nada mas que mi nuevo nombre. ¡Alice Whitlock!.

* * *

**Con que Alice Whitlock ¿eh?. heheheh. awww que les parecioo?. hehehe he de admirtir que si no fuera yo la autora, odiaria a la chica que escribió el cap!.**

**ok nott... porqué, bueno, este no es el final ¿cierto?. aun nos queda uno que otro cap en el cual seguro quedara solucionado el problema hehe. (I PROMISED). **

**bueno, bueno, me voy que no tengo mucho tiempo y prometo contestar en el siguiente a los Reviews, pero justo ahora no tengo tiempo- U.U.**

**saben que las amo por su fidelidad en la lectura y por sus reviews, por sus alertas ¿verdad?. ok, entonces haganme amarlas mas hehehe. **

**aaa welcome a las nuevas lectoras!.**

**ahora si ya me voy, porqué se hace tarde y tengo un laaargo dia por delante. (gulp...). nos leemos el Sabado!.**

kisses & bites:

**- AliCe Ahtziry Whitlock Darcy!.  
**


	27. Chapter XXVII: Buscando una salida

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y los lugares de esta historia son propiedad de SM, su editorial y su casa productora. yo únicamente juego con sus actitudes en la mejor manera OoC.

* * *

**G~low every Body!...Llego luego de 2000 añoss!. hahahaha lo siento, es que esta semana regresamos a la escuela solo a hacer examenes, exposiciones, tareas, blah, blah, blah y mi gozo en un pozo (cita de twilight), hahahaha. es que es horrible, aparte antier estuve al bordo de una depresión por todo lo que traia encima. argg... solo podria definir esta semana como ¡HORRIBLE!. pero bueno, ya les dejo el cap y no molesto.  
**

* * *

Las psicofonias o parafonias son sonidos de procedencia desconocida. Normalmente estos sonidos no se aprecian con total claridad por lo que necesitamos escuchar las grabaciones psicofonicas en total silencio para poder apreciar su significado. El origen de los sonidos es desconocido y existen varias explicaciones. Hay quien piensa que son las voces de los muertos, voces de extraterrestres o que somos nosotros mismos quienes producimos de una forma inconsciente estos sonidos cuando estamos grabando. Pero lo único cierto es que las _psicofonias_ son sonidos aterradores, voces terroríficas que te hacen recorrer un escalofrio por todo el cuerpo infundiendo en nosotros temor y respeto hacia lo desconocido. ¿Todavía quieres escucharlas?...

Capitulo XXVIII: Buscando una salida.

¿qué pienso yo de todo esto?, ¿en serio me estaba preguntando eso?. Idiota.

– Pienso que no debería estar allí, – expliqué tragándome mi propio coraje, tal como lo hacia cada que alguien lo preguntaba. – se lo he dicho mil veces a los señores Cullen.

– Bien, ¿Y vas a verla a diario? – preguntó con la curiosidad brillando en sus ojos saltones, pero en realidad eso no me sorprendía; era un poco mas de lo mismo que todos preguntan.

– Si, todos los días. – repliqué un poco cansado de las mismas preguntas. – aunque no llego a verla dado que ella se niega a ver a alguien. – me encogí de hombros y ella alzo las cejas antes de regresar a su libreta.

– interesante – ella escribió algo en su libreta y yo rodé los ojos.

– ¿Es todo? – pregunté fastidiado y tamborileando los dedos en la mesa.

– si descuida, – respondió alegremente. Estaba por levantarme de la silla pero ella me detuvo. – espera, una ultima pregunta.

Boté el aire y giré nuevamente mi rostro hacia el suyo.

– ¿si?.

– exactamente – dice con sus ambarinos ojos fijos en los mios, luciendo como una especie de halcón que ha localizado un suculento ratón. – ¿qué relación hay o había entre la señorita Cullen y usted?.

Sonreí y negué con la cabeza antes de decir con un tono burlesco de voz.

– Amistad.

Sin esperar a que la ridícula reportera preguntara nada mas me levante de la silla y avance con grandes zancadas hacia la puerta de madera.

Otro día mas, un reportero mas, ¿no podían pasar del asunto y ya?. No es como si a Alice le encantara este tipo de tonterías, a ella le gusta ser distinta mas no crear un escandalo de esta magnitud.

Desde que Alice fue llevaba a ese maldito Hospital Psiquiátrico me he pasado días enteros entre las ridículas entrevistas, mis visitas al hospital para verificar que ella se encuentra bien y lo mas importante tratando de comprobar que ella _no_ esta loca. Alice Cullen puede ser cualquier cosa, irresponsable, orgullosa, vengativa, caprichosa, impertinente, malcriada y muchas cosas mas, pero lo que no es definitivamente es una loca.

Sus historias sobre el General Jasper Whitlock bien pueden ser extravagantes e increíbles, pero no es motivo para enviarla a un manicomio, porqué asumamoslo ella solo busca la atención de sus padres, son sus traumas mas grandes los que hablan por sus actos y ese abandono por parte de sus padres es lo que mas la ha perturbado. No se necesita ser un maldito psicólogo o psiquiatra para saber eso.

Subí a mi moto y arranqué velozmente en dirección a el hospital psiquiátrico de Port Angeles, en el cual Alice se encontraba.

Luego de tres semanas viajando hacia ese lugar, casi había memorizado el camino y podía ir pensando en cualquier otra cosa mientras me dirigía allí sin prestar mucha atención a la carretera. Las cosas que normalmente pensaba mientras me encontraba en la carretera era repasar detalladamente mis intentos por demostrar lo cuerda que esta Alice, siempre buscando alguna nueva idea o un detalle que pude pasar desapercibido y que podría ser la solución al caso.

Pero hoy al igual que los días anteriores no logre encontrar nada que me ayude a avanzar en mi investigación.

Detuve finalmente la moto frente al gigantesco hospital y luego de asegurarme que la moto no se caería, camine al interior del hospital pasando por las puertas dobles de cristal y por el común chequeó de seguridad para asegurarse que no llevo nada sospechoso conmigo.

– Puedes pasar. – afirmó el oficial de seguridad y yo asentí con la cabeza.

Avancé al escritorio de la recepcionista y ella me sonrío.

– Muy buenas tardes, – dice con amabilidad – ¿puedo ayudarle en algo?.

– Si, – respondí en un tono amable de voz – vengo a preguntar por el estado de Alice Cullen, soy Jacob Black un amigo suyo.

Ella ensancho aun mas su sonrisa y tras ver algo en el monitor de su computadora replicó:

– Se encuentra bastante bien, – se reacomodo el ridículo moño de su peinado mientras hablaba con voz enérgica. – solo que aun se niega a recibir visitas y a comer junto con sus compañeros.

– Muchas gracias. – repliqué abatido, ya que sabia que esa seria la respuesta, pero no por eso dejo de albergar esperanzas de que algún día acepte verme.

Di media vuelta dispuesto a alejarme del mostrador con andares abatidos. Pero no había llegado a dar ni un paso cuando la recepcionista me llamo.

– Jacob.

Giré en mis talones para encararla y ella me sonrió, definitivamente no me encontraba de humor para su común flirteo. Así que respondí secamente.

– ¿Qué?.

– Debe ser horrible venir todos los días y que ella se niegue a verte. – dice con la barbilla apoyada en sus manos – ¿por qué aun lo haces?.

Suspiré profundamente y compuse una sonrisa fingida para después responder:

– Creo que aun guardo esperanzas de que eso cambie.

La chica alzó las cejas notablemente admirada pero enseguida recompuso esa ancha sonrisa suya que antes de ser amable era mas bien falsa.

– Eso es muy dulce – replicó sin borrar esa falsa sonrisa suya que comenzaba a darme asco.

– O muy estúpido – contradije medio en broma, pero al parecer ella no lo entendió, simplemente se quedo allí con su sonrisa de caballo de exhibición, por lo que pienso que es momento de alejarme. – de cualquier forma, muchas gracias.

– Por nada.

Fui a sentarme en uno de los sillones de espera a lado de una viejita que se encontraba tejiendo un suéter, probablemente se trataba de otra visita que no era bien recibida y que intentaba comprar con un suéter hecho a mano a quien quiera que fuera esa persona.

Ojala para mi fuera así de sencillo, pero sentado aquí fingiendo que no existo tengo las mismas posibilidades de ver a Alice que de encontrar la manera de sacarla de allí, osea cero.

Pase la siguiente media hora observando a mi alrededor, la gente que entraba y salia por la puerta doble de vidrio que por lo general eran visitas y doctores, aunque también hubo un hombre de mediana edad que parecía que acababa de ser dado de alta y al cual esperaban una mujer y dos niños.

En eso estaba cuando un par de personas increíblemente bien parecidos y que decir de bien vestidos entraron y se dirigieron directamente a el escritorio de la recepcionista. Se trataba de una mujer rubia, curvilínea y con cara de ángel y un hombreton enorme, musculoso e intimidante, a excepción de los hoyuelos que se le hacían en las mejillas al hablar. Ese tipo de personas no son para nada comunes en un lugar como este, ellos son mas bien estilo fiestas de coctel y esas chorradas de ricos. Me pregunto ¿qué diablos hacen en un vertedero como este?. O una pregunta mejor es: ¿a quién buscan?.

¡Por dios Jacob!. Me regañe mentalmente, ya que comenzaba a sentirme un detective al estilo La Ley y El Orden o algo así. ¿A mi que mierda me importaba a que venían esos tipos?. Debo estar muy aburrido o desesperado para llegar a tal extremo.

Acababa de despegar mi vista de ellos (bastante mosqueado), cuando unas palabras suyas llamaron mi atención y me llevaron directamente a su lado.

– ¿Alice Cullen?. – pregunté con desconfianza. – ¿qué es lo qué quieren con Alice Cullen?.

La recepcionista se interrumpió y el hombre se giro para verme.

– ¿Quién diablos eres tú?. – preguntó molesto.

– Pero que casualidad – respondí en tono burlesco. – iba a preguntarte lo mismo justo ahora.

– ¿Intentas ser gracioso idiota?. – preguntó el hombre elevando la voz.

– Tranquilizate Emmett, es solo un chico – dijo la rubia intentado calmar al hombreton.

– Si, un chico bastante entrometido. – señala él fulminándome con la mirada.

– Solamente...

– ¿Jacob?. – La voz de Edward a mis espaldas me hizo girarme hacia él rápidamente. ¿qué diablos pasaba?.

– Edward, ¿conoces a este chiquillo? – pregunta el hombre de los hoyuelos.

– Todo esta bien Emmett tranquilizate, es amigo de Alice.

– Así es – confirmé con los ojos entrecerrados. – ¿pero quién diablos eres tu?.

– Jacob, él es mi hermano Emmett Cullen y su esposa Rosalie Cullen – nos presentó Edward y solo entonces pude relajar mi postura.

– Vaya, siento esto. – me disculpé de inmediato. – es solo que con tantos reporteros allá fuera, que quieren información de la "desastrosa" hija del importante doctor Cullen, en estos días ya no se sabe.

– Descuida, nosotros estamos igual – aseguró Rosalie mientras que Emmett solo relajo su posición.

– Y si ustedes son familia de Alice, – comencé con un tono neutral para después darles un tono acusatorio que sabia les dolería. Salvo a Edward, ya que el venia seguido a visitar a Alice. Pero a esos dos definitivamente no los había visto allí nunca. – ¿por qué no habían venido a verla?.

Él hombre llamado Emmett suspiro profundamente y se tallo los ojos con las yemas de los dedos antes de responder.

– Acabamos de enterarnos. – su voz estaba llena de odio y resentimiento, pero la disimulaba bastante bien – Al parecer a mi _perfecto _padre le parece que es mejor que el mundo no se entere de nada.

– ¿Qué el mundo no se entere de nada? – me mofé. – ¿tiene una idea el doctor Cullen de a cuantos reporteros nos enfrentamos diariamente Bella, Seth y yo?. – pregunté con la ceja alzada y una sonrisa de burla en los labios. Menudo idiota que es el Doctor Carlisle Cullen.

– Jacob, te importaría hablar a solas conmigo un momento – preguntó Edward con las pupilas dilatadas ante mis palabras. Yo únicamente me encogí de hombros y lo seguí.

– ¿Qué quieres? – dije cuando nos encontrábamos ya a una distancia considerable de su hermano y su cuñada.

– Emmett se siente fatal, – soltó junto con un suspiro. Intenté interrumpir, pero el se me adelanto. – Alice y él siempre fueron muy unidos, rara vez peleaban, eran lo opuesto a como nos llevábamos ella y yo. – explicó. – y si yo me siento hecho mierda con todo esto, solo imagina como se siente él.

– ¿y el punto es? – pregunté comenzando a impacientarme, la verdad me importaban una mierda los Cullen y sus estupideces.

Edward me miro desconcertado durante unos momentos, y tras balbucear un poco logro decirme:

– Solo no lo juzgues, Emmett jamas dejaría sola a Alice por voluntad propia.

– Genial – dije pasándome una mano por el cabello. – si es todo lo que tienes que decirme entonces...

– Espera – me interrumpió. – Bella, humm... ella se encuentra... bueno, ella y Embry...

– No salen juntos si es lo que tanto te preocupa – respondí rodando los ojos y el sonrío de oreja a oreja.

– oh, yo... – intentaba disimular su sonrisa, pero poco podía hacer por ella. – no... bueno creí que como yo ya no estoy en Forks y no puedo... verlos, o mejor dicho estorbarles, ellos iban a...

– Te equivocas Edward, ella sigue sin poder superar lo que sea que haya habido entre ustedes, y dudo que algún día lo haga. – Edward suspiro con satisfacción y sonrió una vez mas. – Pero tienes razón. – me apresure a añadir. – tu ya no vives mas en Forks.

Su sonrisa resbaló por su rostro y agachó la mirada abatido. La verdad me sentía mal por Edward, ya que se veía que en realidad quería a Bella, pero debía saber que esas cosas no son suficientes, por ejemplo estoy yo; que amo a Alice con toda mi alma, que no hay algo que no haría por ella y sin embargo ella no deja de llamarse a si misma Alice Whitlock. ¿De que sirve el amor entonces?.

– Es hora de que me valla – hablé luego de que Edward y yo nos quedáramos callados, ambos metidos en nuestros propios pensamientos.

– No, espera. ¿aun intentas probar que Alice no esta loca cierto?. – preguntó pensativo.

– Claro, – respondí al instante. – ¿por qué?, ¿sabes algo qué yo no?.

– por supuesto que no. – aseguró. – pero creo que Seth si. – arrugue el ceño.

– ¿Seth?, ¿Seth Swan? – pregunté burlesco. – ¿qué puede saber ese idiota?.

– Bueno, ¿por qué no vamos con él y le preguntamos?.

Entrecerré los ojos con desconfianza y dije:

– ¿Estas seguro que esto no es solo una excusa para ver a Bella?.

– ¿Qué? – preguntó repentinamente nervioso. – claro que no, en realidad Seth puede decirnos algo. Ver a Bella solo sera un bonus extra en ese viaje. – aseguró volviendo a poner esa sonrisa inmensa.

– por esta vez voy a creer en tu palabra Edward. – dije encogiéndome de hombros.

Él únicamente asintió con la cabeza y salió del hospital en dirección a su auto. Yo monte a mi moto y ambos salimos en dirección a Forks, en especial a la casa de los Swan.

Me detuve frente a la puerta justo después de que Edward aparcara. Debía admitir que él y Alice conducen con igual locura, creo que es lo único que tienen en común esos dos.

– ¿Qué es lo qué venimos a...? – intenté preguntar, pero Edward me interrumpió alzando una mano y caminando directo a la puerta de los Swan.

Con una ceja alzada avancé hasta la puerta justo cuando Reneé Swan abría la puerta.

– Hola Edward, – exclamó sorprendida – qué sorpresa que vengas de visita ¿cómo se encuentra tu hermana?. – saludó ella.

– Hola señora Swan, Alice se encuentra bien, – respondió Edward con prisas. – al menos eso nos han dicho ya que no acepta visitas. – se encogió de hombros y suspiró. – Pero bueno, ¿se encuentra Seth?.

Reneé alzó ambas cejas y puso una sonrisa de sorpresa. Seguramente esperaba que Edward preguntara por Bella y no por Seth.

– Ah, que tal Jacob. – saludó al notarme, a lo que yo respondí con un movimiento de cabeza. – Si Edward, Enseguida iré por Seth.

Ella dio media vuelta y avanzó con pasos presurosos por las escaleras. Edward se veía nervioso y no dejaba de mover sus manos de su cabello a su cuello una y otra vez. Para cuando Seth asomo la nariz por la puerta yo ya estaba bastante mareado.

– ¿Edward?, ¿Jacob?. Vaya ¿qué ocurre?. – preguntó sorprendido y mirándonos de hito en hito a Edward y a mi.

– Queremos saber, – comenzó Edward – ¿cómo es que escuchaste a Jasper la vez que tu y Alice estaban espiándonos a Bella y a mi tras el sillón?.

Seth abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y yo igual, había olvidado aquel día que Seth llegó espantado a la escuela diciendo que había escuchado la voz de El General Whitlock en casa de Alice, de lo cual todos nos burlamos. En cambio Alice siempre había asegurado que eso era real. ¿sería cierto?.

– Yo no... bueno en realidad... esto... – balbuceó como tonto, haciéndome que me desesperara aun mas de lo que ya estaba.

– Solo habla idiota. – Le gruñí y el se puso mas nervioso.

– Nolorecuerdo. – solo abruptamente logrando que las palabras le salieran atropelladas.

– Pues piensa idiota, – le acusé. No podía ser tan estúpido ¿verdad?, inclusive el debía darse cuenta de que era una solución. – ¿no sabes qué esa podría ser la ficha de salida de Alice?.

– ¿De verdad? – preguntó estupefacto.

– ¡Por supuesto que de verdad!. – grité.

– Jacob, tranquilizate. – espetó Edward poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro para evitar que cometiera alguna locura.

– ¿Seth, tienes idea de dónde...? – Bella se quedó muda a mitad de las escaleras, pues acababa de ver a Edward en la puerta de su casa.

– ¿Qué tal Bella? – saludó Edward con una amplia e idiota sonrisa.

Aproveche su estupidez para avanzar al interior de la casa y llevar a Seth arrastrando conmigo hasta la sala de su casa.

– Jacob, ¿qué diablos te pasa?. – reclamó al tiempo que luchaba por soltar mi agarre.

– No te hagas mas el idiota. – amenacé. – Comienza a recordar o te hare recordar con un golpe.

– Ya, ya, esta bien – dijo alzando las manos.

Me senté en el sillón mas cercano y esperé a que su pequeño cerebro intentara recordar. Él suspiro profundamente y se sentó frente a mi.

– Solo recuerdo que Bella y yo llegamos a la casa de Alice, allí estaba Edward y Bella se puso loca. – habló con los brazos cruzados por encima de su pecho – Alice y yo nos encontrábamos asqueados así que subimos a su habitación. Ella sugirió espiarlos y sacó sus chismosos y...

– ¿Chismosos? – pregunté confundido.

– Si, es como un mp3, – explicó y yo arrugue el entrecejo – una cajita con un micrófono y un par de auriculares para escuchar lo que sea que se encuentre cerca.

– Estas diciendo que tú, – lo señale. – ¿estabas usando "chismosos" cuando escuchaste a Jasper?.

– Si, ella se puso uno y yo otro. Entonces bajamos y nos escondimos tras el sillón. Primero solo se escuchaban Edward y Bella siendo ridículos y cursis, pero entonces... – su rostro se desfiguró y paso saliva antes de continuar.

– ¿Entonces que? – pregunté desesperado y poniéndome en pie con el puño alzado amenazadoramente.

– Entonces lo escuché, – gimoteó – el dijo algo raro y parecía estar hablando con Alice.

– ¿Qué hizo ella entonces? – presioné.

– No lo sé.

– ¡¿No lo sabes? – grité – ¿y por qué mierda no lo sabes?.

– porqué en ese momento salí corriendo, – argumentó desesperado – no me iba a quedar a que ese fantasma, real o no, decidiera como comerse mis tripas.

– ¿comerse tus tripas?. – pregunté furioso e incrédulo. – no me jodas Seth, estas hablando de un fantasma no Hannibal Canibal, pedazo de imbecil. – gruñi pateando el suelo. – ¿al menos conservas los chismosos?.

– no. – replicṕ y a mi que me llevababa la chingada.

– ¿Y por qué mierda no?.

– Porqué se los di a Edward, dijo que se los daría a Alice.

– Que idiota eres Swan, mejor me largo. – camine en dirección a la puerta sin voltear a ver a Seth o dejar de hablar. – No vaya a ser que la idiotez se contagie.

– ¿Podrías dejar de insultarme en mi propia casa? – exigió Seth pero lo ignore.

Salí completamente furioso y ni siquiera me detuve a preguntarme donde mierda se encontraba Edward, simplemente subí a su auto (que el muy idiota dejo abierto) y conduje hasta la gran casa Whitlock. Ya en el camino buscaría si Edward tenia los chismosos en el auto.

Abrí la guantera y solo encontré papeles y recibos, además de unos cuantos paquetes vacíos de condones, así que volví a cerrarlo y esta vez abrí el cenicero, pero obtuve la misma suerte, solo encontré colillas de cigarros y un chicle.

Continué buscando durante todo el trayecto y cuando finalmente llegué a la casa, casi desarmo el auto entero; pero no encontré nada allí. Salvo el juego de llaves de Edward que abrían la puerta de la gran casa Whitlock.

Bajé del auto hecho un toro, ya que no había encontrado el maldito aparato. Porqué pienso que fue eso lo que hizo que Seth escuchara a Jasper. Al menos era lo único que tenia algo de lógica, si es que todo el asunto no era ilógico ya.

Con pasos decididos avance hasta la puerta de la casa, y una vez allí probé varias llaves hasta logré abrir la puerta. En cuanto entre a la casa sentí que hacia inclusive mas frío que afuera y además de que no la reconocí.

Mientras los Cullen habitaban esa casa había estado llena de muebles caros e impecable de limpia, ahora estaba sucia, obscura y desnuda en su totalidad, solamente con las marcas que los muebles habían dejado en el piso y en las paredes.

– Precisamente lo que necesita esta casa, mas fantasmas. – Ironicé en voz alta y el eco de mi voz resonó por toda la planta baja.

– Bueno, – hablé al tiempo que daba un suspiro. – General Whitlock, si es que realmente se encuentra aquí; necesito una señal suya para demostrar que Alice no esta loca.

Terminé de hablar y únicamente se escuchó el eco de mi voz, y me golpeé mentalmente. ¿qué diabloes esperaba?. ¿Qué el supuesto general echará la casa abajo para demostrar que estaba allí?.

– Esto es ridículo. – me regañé, pero decidí que es mejor continuar con esto. – porqué no apareces de una vez, no se haz un truco de magia, de esos que la gente del pueblo dice que sabes hacer. – ordené con enojo.

Esperé un momento y sin embargo nada ocurrió. Solo habían dos opciones, la primera es que me estoy volviendo loco yo, al venir a gritarle a una casa vacía de humanos, muertos e incluso de muebles, o la segunda, que este general idiota no quería cooperar.

– No se que diablos hago aquí, – gruñí al tiempo que daba media vuelta y avanzaba a la salida. – esperando que milagrosamente aparezca un maldito fantasma que de antemano se que _no _existe. – me detuve con la mano puesta sobre el pomo de la puerta y continué hablando – aunque sabes, pensándolo bien si, si se que hago aquí. – afirmé – Estoy intentando sacar a Alice de esa maldita casa de la risa a la que la metieron. A la cual cierto fantasma se encargo de mandarla. ¿ya no te importa lo que pueda ocurrir con Alice o que mier...?.

No logré terminar la pregunta cuando un viento helado y furioso me arrebato la puerta de las manos y la cerró de un portazo. Entonces con un sonido estridente todos los vidrios de la casa estallaron en mil pedazos. Las llaves de agua se abrieron y los focos comenzaron a prenderse y apagarse hasta que estos también estallaron.

Yo me encontraba paralizado en mi sitio mientras observaba ese pandemónium y escuchaba las puertas del piso de arriba ser estrelladas con violencia.

– Así que eres real – grité por encima del ruido y cubriéndome la cara para que los vidrios no me dieran en la cara, ya que repentinamente estos estaban siendo manipulados por el viento y venían directo hacia mi. – ¡Basta!, ¡detente! – grité.

Cerré los ojos esperando el impacto de los vidrios contra mi, pero estos nunca llegaron. Así que abrí los ojos y pude ver como los vidrios estaban suspendidos por el aire, creando una especie de linea y esta se dirigía hacia el segundo piso.

– ¿Tengo qué seguirlos? – pregunté mientras caminaba con pasos titubeantes hacia las escaleras. – supongo que si. – dije al notar como estos no se movían mas.

Suspire y subí las escaleras, luego seguí por el pasillo ya que la linea de cristales rotos iba hacia la que antes fue habitación de Alice. Abrí la puerta y allí encontré una pintura de un hombre rubio y de tez clara, con ojos azules fríos como el hielo y que además vestía un traje de general de guerra (con bastantes insignias). Al lado de eso, en la pared habían rasgaduras profundas que no solo pasaban el papel tapiz, si no también la pared en si.

Las rasgaduras formaban unas palabras y estas decían "Alice Cullen no esta loca".

– Bueno – hablé con un hilo de voz. – no se si sea suficiente, pero al menos es algo. Solo tengo que ir por la gente del hospital y tu tienes que... repetir lo que sea que fue eso.

Al parecer había encontrado lo que había venido a buscar, una prueba de que Alice no estaba loca.

Bajé las escaleras corriendo y de un salto subí al auto de Edward, tenia que darme prisa porqué debía llevarle su auto, ir por mi moto y después ir a el sanatorio, pero no me importaba en realidad aunque tuviera que mover cielo, mar y tierra; con tal de sacar a Alice de ese lugar haría cualquier cosa.

Los arboles, las luces y las casas pasaban como un borrón por las ventanas del Volvo, iba a la máxima velocidad que podía por las calles empedradas importándome un reverendo comino el auto. Yo solo tenia una sonrisa en los labios por el hecho de que Alice iba a quedar libre.

* * *

**Que tal la perspectiva de Jacob?. hehehe las quiero chicas y les agradezco de corazón sus reviews, a pesar de que una chica me comento en un blog que mi fic que es tan "sustancioso como un guion de pelicula". y la verdad no me importa, porqué yo disfruto mucho escribiendo y creo que ustedes disfrutan leyendo no?. al menos eso es lo que yo pienso, porqué bueno tenemos 386 reviews y mas de 1500 visitas en trafic. por lo que yo pienso que mientras haya alguien que quiera leerme, yo seguire escribiendo. **

**Bueno, me voy que tengo un dolor de estomago y cabeza que no me deja pensar... hehehe. las amo chicas y mil gracias por estar alli!. **

**aaa y por cierto, tambien las quiero en mi fic que estoy por subir, aunque aun no se como llamarlo, hehehe pero lo mas seguro es que lo suba el próximo sabado junto con el capitulo de psicofonias. Es el fic del que les hable hace unos caps, en el que **

**Alice es la hija de un politico importante, pero ella es una problematica y rebelde que vive asediada por los paparazzis dia y noche, llaman Alice Colour ya que su color de cabello siempre es de colores extravagantes y con cortes alocados y su forma de vestir ni se diga, todo un caos. Jasper es en cambio un calculador y brillante estafador, al cual le encargan presisamente robar el auto de Alice, para el es un trabajo de lo mas sencillo, pero no tenia idea que al robar el auto un polizonte vendria en el y mucho menos que ese polizonte seria Alice Colour!.**

**Es asi como ambos inician un recorrido a travez de Estados Unidos y Mexico huyendo de la justicia, los padres de Alice y claro el riesgo a enamorare.**

** bueno, mejor les dejo un fragmento del primer cap para que vean de que va la cosa:**

"¡eres un secuestrador!" acusó Alice tomando el pasamontañas que la noche anterior Jasper había llevado en la cabeza y que al asegurarse que nadie lo vería tras los polarizados vidrios había lanzado al asiento trasero.

"¿secuestrador? – exclamo incrédulo el chico. – ¿es una broma?, ¿por qué querría secuestrar a una chiquilla gritona como tu?".

Alice comenzaba a sentirse ofendida. Pocas veces en la vida le tocaba encontrarse con un idiota que no la conociera y se sentía aun mas ofendida de que ese idiota fuera el hombre que la había secuestrado. ¡¿es qué es estúpido además de todo ese hombre?.

"si claro, chiquilla gritona con un padre millonario, nada tentador por supuesto" aseguro sacando a relucir su venenoso sarcasmo que tanto la caracterizaba entre las amistades importantes de su padre.

"¿un padre millonario?. – Los ojos de Jasper se abrieron como un par de faros náuticos y poco le falto para darse de golpes contra el volante. – ¿Eres Alice Colour?". Preguntó incrédulo de la mala suerte con la que se había topado.

"no amigo, soy el hada de los autos caros, – replico ella haciendo énfasis nuevamente a lo agudo que puede ser el sarcasmo – ¿quieres que te conceda algún deseo?"

"muy bien, basta de boberías – se quejo Jasper – ¿se puede saber por qué estas aquí?".

"eso dímelo tu – le acuso con el dedo – después de todo fuiste tu quien me secuestro ¿no?".

"yo no te secuestre niña tonta, esto es... – Jasper no encontraba alguna manera para expresar todo el coraje y la rabia que sentía de que uno de sus planes no hubiera salido como esperaba – ¡dah!, olvidalo, será mejor que me de prisa y te deje en el primer poblado que..."

"¿pero de que diablos hablas? – lo interrumpió bruscamente Alice. – tu vas a dar media vuelta en _mi _auto, me llevaras a casa y luego te largaras a donde se te de la gana y sin _mi _auto. ¡¿Quedo claro?".

Al ojo de Jasper le dio un tic y su boca repentinamente se negaba a cerrarse. ¡¿esta hablando en serio esta loca?. Se preguntó al borde de una crisis nerviosa.

"¿tienes idea de donde nos encontramos Einstein?". Le reto el comenzando a perder la paciencia.

"¿como voy a saberlo, si estaba dormida Einstein?". Contraatacó ella con una voz bastante estúpida en burla a Jasper.

"suficiente mujer de cabello loco, te quedaras en el siguiente poblado y es mi ultima palabra".

Se reacomodo en su asiento dando por terminada la ridícula discusión con Alice, pero él no tenia idea de con quien se estaba metiendo.

"de acuerdo – ella alzo los brazos a modo de rendición, por supuesto fingida rendición – si es lo que realmente quieres así lo haremos, tu me bajaras en dios sabe donde y yo iré directo a la policía (la cual me reconocerá enseguida), y diré que un idiota nada brillante me secuestro – se burló de él – y bueno puesto que no traes cubierta la cara no me será difícil dar un retrato hablado". Alzo la ceja triunfante y Jasper sintió repentinas ganas de parar el auto y tirar a la chiquilla al barranco mas cercano que encontrara.

"no estas hablando en serio" expresó Jasper en un tono que supuestamente debía ser seguro, pero que mas bien sonaba suplicante, haciendo sonreír a Alice con esto.

**que les parece ee?, lo leeran?. bueno, les dejo unos posibles nombres para el fic, así ustedes me ayudan a elegir como llamarlo. ;)**

**- Secuestro a bordo de un Audi.**

**- ¡Cuidado!, secuestrador primerizo. **

**- Secuestrador por accidente.**

**- Secuestrada por un idiota.**

**- Afortunadamente secuestrada.**

**- Secuestro de mi corazón.**

**- Fortuna, destino o... ¿secuestro?.**

**Voten por el nombre que quieraan, o si quieren dar una sugerencia estoy abierta a ello. no soy muy buena con los titulos que digamos XD. las amoo.**

**y nos leemos el proximo sabado. **

**P.D: nos queda un capitulo y el epilogo. ahhh que rapido corre el tiempo no?.**

**kisses & bites:**

**- AliCe Ahtziry Whitlock Darcy!  
**


	28. XXVIII: Cada final es un nuevo inicio

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y los lugares de esta historia son propiedad de SM, su editorial y su casa productora. yo únicamente juego con sus actitudes en la mejor manera OoC.

* * *

**G~low every Body!... Aquí les traigo hoy el ultimo capitulo de esta historia loca de amor entre el general Jasper Whitlock y la mortal Alice Cullen. aaahhh Lo se, ¡ES EL FIN!. peero que horror, se que muchas me han pedido que ojala durará para siempre, pero lo cierto es que terminarian por aburrirse, asi que mejor dejemos el final donde debé estar ¿si?. bueno, de cualquier manera saben que aun nos queda un Epilogó, y creeanme no saben lo que les espera. Bueno, no aburro mas y nos leemos abajo!...  
**

* * *

Las psicofonias o parafonias son sonidos de procedencia desconocida. Normalmente estos sonidos no se aprecian con total claridad por lo que necesitamos escuchar las grabaciones psicofonicas en total silencio para poder apreciar su significado. El origen de los sonidos es desconocido y existen varias explicaciones. Hay quien piensa que son las voces de los muertos, voces de extraterrestres o que somos nosotros mismos quienes producimos de una forma inconsciente estos sonidos cuando estamos grabando. Pero lo único cierto es que las _psicofonias_ son sonidos aterradores, voces terroríficas que te hacen recorrer un escalofrio por todo el cuerpo infundiendo en nosotros temor y respeto hacia lo desconocido. ¿Todavía quieres escucharlas?...

.

Capitulo XXVIII: Cada final es simplemente un inicio.

.

– ¡Edward! – grité al bajar del Volvo de Edward en la puerta de la casa de Bella.

Lo mas seguro es que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la ausencia de su auto, pero que mas da eso a mi no me importa en lo mas mínimo.

Corrí a la puerta de Bella para darle las llaves del Volvo al primero que me abriera la puerta, pero ni siquiera había llegado a la puerta cuando ella salio y corrió a abrazarme con lágrimas en los ojos. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba?.

...

Finalmente lo sabia, la manera de volver a estar con mi Jasper aun cuando todo el mundo me decía que jamas lo haría, incluso había quienes aseguraban que no existía. Bola de idiotas, eso es lo que eran. Yo ya tenía la respuesta, la manera de llegar hasta el.

Hoy había recibido una vista peculiar, que se metió sin permiso pero que de igual manera no hubiera podido ver nadie, porqué el había decidido mostrarse ante mi, antes de pasar al otro lado. El anciano Black, el padre de Jacob exactamente.

Habían pasado ya varios días desde que lo había visto, aun cuando en un principio no lo había reconocido, claro que eso era por la falta de arrugas, pelo blanco y ese vestuario Quileute que solía usar. De esa manera había comprobado, no solo que los vivos y los muertos pueden vivir en armonía si se lo planean, que pueden decidir lo que quieren o no hacer y que solo ellos pueden decidirlo, como el anciano Black, que pudo manifestarse ante mi antes de irse; si no que también logre descubrir que de esa misma manera Jasper había sido castigado por el peso de su propia culpa, temiendo lo que encontraría al otro lado, decidió quedarse y crear sus propios limites, pero ahora era mi turno y debía elegir bien.

Solté una risa burlesca, ganándome que la enfermera a mi lado levantara la vista de su revista Cosmopolitan y me mirara a mi con una sonrisa.

– ¿Hay algo muy gracioso Alice?. – exclamó, pero yo la ignoré, tal como lo hacia siempre. Yo no estaba loca y no me comportaría como tal por una enfermera idiota.

Sí me reí fue por un motivo, es que era mi turno de elegir, tal como si ante mis manos tuviera la lampara de Aladin, solo que con un único deseo y uno que debía plantearme bien, o de lo contrarió jamas podría remediarlo.

...

Estaba sentado en el porche de mi casa, temblando de frío, tenía todas las extremidades casi congeladas, pero ni siquiera por eso entre a casa o me puse un abrigo, solo encendí otro cigarro y continué con la mirada perdida entre los arboles.

– ¿Cuanto tiempo planeas quedarte allí, señor soy un súper macho que puede estar en el frío sin congelarse?. – Espetó Leah llegando a donde yo estaba, por mi parte me limité a dar otra calada a mi cigarro e ignorarla.

– Genial, ahora además de malhumorado ¿mudo?. – se burló.

– Leah, ¿es mucho pedir un tiempo a solas? – pregunté cuando ella se sentó a mi lado y me quito el cigarro de las manos.

– Claro que no. – respondió dando una honda calada a mi cigarro. – Un tiempo a solas esta bien, – soltó el humo – pero ¿una semana y media?. Eso es en realidad un exceso.

La fulminé con la mirada y le arranque _mi _cigarro de las manos.

– Eso no te importa. – espeté de malos modos, ¿qué diablos sabia ella por lo que yo estaba pasando?.

– Jake, entiendo que te sientas mal, – dijo en un tono de voz mas suave. – Tu papá murió, si es verdad. Pero la vida sigue ¿sabes?. – me miró fijamente y sonrió. – ¿no tenias una meta o algo así, de sacar a la chica Cullen de el hospital psiquiátrico al que sus padres la metieron?. – La miré con los ojos como platos por unos instantes, pero cuando me encontré sin saber a donde mirar para evitar su mirada decidí hablar.

– Alice – murmuré y eleve mis vista al cielo. Dios sabe que he hecho de todo por ayudarla, por sacarla de allí, mas sin embargo mis fuerzas se habían ido el día que Bella me abrazo con fuerza y me dijo que mi padre había muerto.

– Exacto, Alice. – replicó.

– He hecho de todo por sacarla de allí, – expresé con el ceño fruncido. – pero ni siquiera me deja verla. puedo luchar por ella, mas no puedo hacerlo sin su cooperación.

– Entonces, – respondió ella con voz burlesca. – prefieres quedarte aquí, fumando esta mierda, – una vez mas me arrancó el cigarro de las manos, solo que esta vez lo lanzó lejos.

– ¿Por qué hiciste eso?. – gruñí.

– Y llorando por tu papá y por tu incapacidad de hacer nada por ti mismo. – continuó como si no hubiera habido interrupción alguna a su ridículo monologo psicológico.

– Tu no entiendes nada Leah, – le acusé – jamas haz pasado por lo que yo y jamas entenderás que se siente cuando la persona que amas...

– ¿Pasa de ti?, – preguntó en un tono burlesco, pero que en el fondo llevaba dolor. – ¿Te ignora?, ¿Te dice que eres un amigo excelente, cuando lo que realmente quieres es besar sus labios y arrancarle la palabra amigo de los labios para siempre?. – soltó una risita y meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro. – Claro que lo sé Jacob, solo que no soy tan idiota como para ponerme a llorar en mi porche por ello.

– ¿De qué diablos hablas Leah?. – pregunté con la ceja alzada y la boca ligeramente entre abierta. ¿ella no era lesbiana?. Yo siempre creí que lo era, ya que pasaba mucho tiempo con los hombres, no tenia amigas chicas, salvo a Emily, pero ella estaba muerta, y de sus hermanastros preferiría estar con Seth a pasar un rato con Bella.

– Sé que todos en La Push y en Forks piensan que soy lesbiana, – habló, adivinando mis pensamientos. – porqué no tengo amigas, pero es que nadie entiende que mi única amiga esta muerta. Emily es y sera siempre la única chica que he considerado mi amiga, – declaró con orgullo en la voz. – y eso porqué ella era diferente a las demás chicas, para Emily bastaba con pasar el tiempo divertida, jamas se traumaba por su peso, ni soñaba con un príncipe azul o se hacia la mártir. Ella tenia a Sam y era feliz con ello, mas no vivía en un mundo de fantasía tampoco. Emily simplemente era feliz. Y es eso exactamente lo que me mantenía a su lado, esa amistad sincera que ella me daba.

– Vaya Leah – comencé titubeante – la verdad es que si, muchos en el pueblo creíamos que eras lesbiana, – lo dije bastante rapido para no ganarme un golpe por su parte, pues Leah no solo pasaba mucho tiempo con los hombres, si no que tenia la fuerza de uno – y no voy a lavarme las mano porqué eso seria hipócrita. – agregué igual de rápido. – Pero hay algo que nunca he entendido.

– ¿Qué cosa?. – preguntó con la mirada perdida en algún punto lejano del cielo.

– ¿Por qué de tus hermanastros, prefieres a Seth, no habría sido mejor llevarte bien con Bella?.

– ¿Con Bella?. – soltó una carcajada. – No me hagas reír Jake, esa chica es mas hueca que un tubo pvc; todo lo opuesto a Emily, aun si me hubiera esforzado jamas me habría podido llevar bien con ella.

Sinceramente Leah me daba miedo la mayoría de las veces, nunca sabias que esperar de ella, tal como Alice.

– Con Alice te habrías llevado bien. – solté sin pensar.

Ella me miro con los ojos entrecerrados, como liberando un debate interior del cual yo solo era testigo a través de sus gestos faciales.

– Tienes razón – concordó luego de un momento. – lo mas seguro es que me llevaría genial con ella. – me lanzó una mirada acusatoria, como si fuera mi culpa que Alice no estuviera con nosotros en ese preciso momento. – pero si no la sacas de allí jamas podré saberlo. – sentenció en tono acusatorio y yo suspire profundamente.

– No tengo fuerzas para hacerlo Leah. – repliqué abatido.

– Da igual. – gruño. – Eres imposible y un cabeza dura.

Se puso en pie notablemente molesta y se marcho con grandes zancadas. Pero en ese momento recordé algo que ella había dicho, y definitivamente no la dejaría ir sin que me respondiera.

– Leah, ¿Quien es ese chico que te considera su amiga?.

Leah se tenso y se detuvo ante mis palabras, dio media vuelta y regreso unos pasos hacia mi.

– ¿Vale la pena saberlo?. – preguntó retóricamente. – Hace años de eso y ya ni siquiera me gusta.

– ¿Por qué no andas con alguien mas entonces?. – pregunté como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

– Jake – dijo con un suspiro apesadumbrado y una risa burlesca. – Ningun chico se fija en las "lesbianas", es por eso que lo son ¿no?.

– Si. – coincidí seriamente. – pero tu no eres lesbiana. – me levanté del escalón en el que estaba sentado y caminé los pasos que faltaban para quedar frente a Leah.

– Haz que el mundo entienda eso. – me retó con burla. Cielos, esta chica en realidad era muy parecida a Alice. Bueno quizá físicamente no, Leah era alta, mientras Alice era bajita; Leah era morena y Alice blanca como la nieve; Leah tenia unos expresivos ojos cafés y Alice unos crípticos ojos verdes. Y así la lista seguía interminable de diferencias físicas, solo había algo en lo que ambas eran iguales, Leah y Alice eran bastante lindas, cada una a su manera, pero muy lindas.

– Lo haré – dije con una sonrisa de lado.

Tomé aire profundamente, y acorte toda distancia entre Leah y yo hasta que nuestros labios se tocaron. Tanto ella como yo estábamos asustados de lo que estaba pasando, pero había sido yo quien lo había iniciado y me correspondía continuar o acabar. Así que comencé a mover mis labios suavemente contra los de ella y por supuesto Leah correspondió. Sus labios suaves eran geniales y con un delicioso sabor; continuamos besándonos cada vez con mas apuro hasta que nos quedamos sin aire.

– ¿Wow?, – dijo ella con la respiración entrecortada. – ¿qué diablos fue eso Black?. – preguntó.

– Si quieres la verdad, – dije con una sonrisa. – no tengo la menor idea.

– Deberías ir a por Alice, antes de que se te ocurra volver a hacer una tontería como esta. – se señalo los labios y se alejó unos centímetros de mi.

– Lo siento – me disculpé.

– no importa. – dijo ella restándole importancia. – haremos de cuenta que no sucedió y...

– no me estoy disculpando por el beso. – la interrumpí. – lo hago por haberte juzgado sin saber.

Leah se quedo muda y yo tragué saliva audiblemente. ¿de donde diablos había salido eso?.

– oh, entonces... bien... ve... ve por Alice. – respondió nerviosa y titubeante.

Le hice caso y subí a mi moto para ir a ver a Alice a el hospital psiquiátrico. Ni siquiera llevaba un abrigo encima, y el aire helado hacia castañear mis dientes, aparte pasaba ya de las siete p.m. Debía estar muy desesperado por verla (o por huir de Leah) como para ir hacia Port Angeles en tales condiciones.

– Busco a Alice, soy Jacob Black un amigo suyo – solté de trompicones a la pobre encargada que me miraba tiritar de frío con rostro asustado. Ella no era la misma chica que estaba por las tardes, así que no me reconoció.

– Por supuesto. – dijo ella tras ver algo en la computadora. – Es la habitación 15-B. Tomé ese pasillo – señalo la puerta por la cual yo había visto entrar y salir un montón de gente, pero por el cual yo nunca había pasado.

– ¿Ya acepta visitas? – pregunté incrédulo.

– Sus condiciones de salud no le permiten decidir eso, – espetó en un tono muy profesional. – por ello su familia ha tomado cartas en el asunto, ahora ¿va a entrar señor Black o no?.

Mi cara se descompuso y sentí como a mi ojo le daba un tic, ¿estaba hablando en serio?. ¿"sus condiciones de salud"?. ¿qué mierda significa eso?.

– ¿Sus condiciones de salud? – repetí con los dientes apretados.

– Así es señor Black, la señorita Cullen lleva varios días gravemente enferma.

Todo mi coraje se esfumo y casi corro a por la puerta doble, mas sin embargo me contuve para preguntar:

– ¿De qué esta enferma?.

– Nadie lo sabe, lleva poco mas de una semana en la que ha tenido desordenes alimenticios y los doctores piensan que eso esta ocasionando que sus glóbulos blancos bajen y atrapa cualquier enfermedad que pasa por allí; ayer fue fiebre, hoy es gripe, pero el caso es que cada vez esta mas grave.

No respondí nada, corrí con desesperación en busca de la habitación 15-B y cuando la encontré irrumpí en ella tirando a mi paso un montón de cosas que estaban en una mesita, entre ellas flores y peluches.

Rosalie la cuñada de Bella se encontraba allí con ella, tomando su mano y a su lado estaba su hermano Emmett y justo detrás de mi entro Edward.

– Creí que no vendrías jamas Black – expresó con reproche y Bella que venia tras el se soltó a llorar, a pesar de que ya tenia los ojos muy hinchados.

– Edward, su padre acaba de morir no seas tan duro con él – suplicó Bella con la voz rota.

– ¿Cuándo ocurrió esto? – exigí saber, valiéndome un comino el tono acusatorio de voz que estaba usando.

– Al día siguiente de que llegaron Rosalie y Emmett – explicó Edward y Bella se abrazó a él con fuerza.

– Que mierda. – exclamé con coraje al tiempo que me aproximaba a la cama de Alice.

– Jacob, – dijo con la voz débil, pero aun así en tono acusatorio. – ¿Sabes que es falta de educación hablar así de una persona cuándo se encuentra presente no?.

No puede evitar sonreír, la chispa de Alice seguía allí a pesar de que se encontraba realmente débil, con el rostro mas pálido de lo normal, los labios resecos y el cabello negro sin brillo. Pero había algo raro en la raíz de su cabello, en esa parte no estaba negro, si no... ¿Rubio?.

– Alice, tu cabello esta ¿Rubio?. – pregunté y ella se río, o al menos lo intentó, pues enseguida comenzó a toser, Rosalie la ayudo a sentarse y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

– Jake, mi cabello es rubio. – explicó cuando consiguió dejar de toser.

– Alice, no te esfuerces tanto – le pidió Rosalie y después me fulmino con la mirada porqué estaba haciéndola hablar mas de lo normal al parecer.

– No importa Rose, estoy bien. – aseguró con la voz aun mas débil y una una sonrisa de lado.

– Si importa, debes cuidarte y así te mejoraras mas pronto. – exclamó Rosalie acariciándole el cabello.

– Cuantas veces te lo voy a decir Rose, no te preocupes tanto por mi.

Rosalie iba a decir algo, pero en el ultimo momento se contuvo, al parecer no quería discutir con Alice, simplemente suspiro y acarició el rostro de su cuñada con ternura, casi como una madre lo haría con su hija; Lo cual me recordó que no veía a sus padres por ningún lado.

A donde quiera que yo volteara solo veía blanco y mas blanco, la habitación blanca, las sabanas blancas, la ropa de Alice blanca, la mesita blanca. El único color que allí había era el de las personas que nos encontrábamos allí y los regalos de Alice que yo había tirado al suelo cuando entre.

Me acerque a Emmett, el hermano mayor de los Cullen que se encontraba a lado de su esposa con la mirada perdida, la nariz roja y que además le temblaba el labio ligeramente.

– ¿Donde están el doctor Carlisle y su esposa? – le pregunté a el, ya que Edward estaba muy ocupado consolando a Bella y Rosalie se encontraba absorta en una burbuja protectora sobre Alice.

La expresión de su rostro fue como de asco y al mirarme sus ojos denotaban odio.

– Mamá fue a traer unas medicinas para Alice que solo tienen en Seattle, – explicó sin quitar ese gesto de su rostro. – y Papá esta con ella, ya que mamá no puede conducir de lo nerviosa que esta.

Al parecer Emmett no aprobaba el que sus padres anduvieran tan tranquilos cuando su única hija estaba muy enferma.

– Jacob, – habló Alice y yo rápidamente me arrodille junto a su cama. – tu padre te ha mandado saludos. Dijo que siempre seras su orgullo y que te ama.

– ¿De qué estas hablando Alice? – pregunté sorprendido ante sus palabras.

– Él vino a verme hace días, – continuó. – supongo que fue el día en que murió.

– ¿Quién te dijo que mi padre había muerto?. – pregunté alzando las cejas con incredulidad.

– No... hagas... preguntas... Jacob, – dijo entre toces. – sobre todo si no vas a creer nunca la respuesta.

– Fui a la gran casa Whitlock – dije recordando lo que Jasper había hecho. – tenias razón, el esta allí. Y va a ayudarnos para demostrarlo, te sacaremos de aquí Alice y...

– Gracias, sabía que tarde o temprano lo descubrirías, – declaró. – pero eso no cambia nada.

– ¿Qué no cambia nada?. – pregunté confundido. – ¿Escuchaste bien lo que te dije?, el va a...

– ¿De qué hablan? – preguntó Rosalie desesperada al no comprender nada.

– De nada relevante Rose, descuida. – explicó ella y tanto Rosalie como yo la miramos incrédulos.

– Pero el dijo que te sacará de aquí Alice. Eso es muy relevante.

– E insignificante – completó ella y se puso a reír y de nuevo fue interrumpida por la tos.

– ¡¿Insignificante?. – pregunté alarmado, ¿acaso estar encerrada entre locos la había convertido en uno?.

Rosalie posó su mano en mi hombro intentando controlarme, debía lucir realmente feroz, o de lo contrarió ella no habría soltado lo siguiente con un chillido:

– Alice, estoy embarazada. – La mirada sarcástica de Alice se torno preocupada y volteó a ver a su cuñada.

– Pero Rose, ¿no es muy pronto?. – preguntó ella dejándome perplejo. ¿muy pronto?.

– No, no fue algo planeado... – sollozó la rubia. – pero no pienso abortar, luchare por la vida de mi bebe y por la mía.

– Esa es mi Rose. – dijo orgullosa Alice componiendo una lastimera sonrisa. – apuesto a que sera un bebe hermoso, con semejantes padres es lo mas lógico.

No comprendía nada, y sin embargo no podía alejar mi mirada de ellas dos, aun cuando Emmett me empujo para quitarme de su camino e ir a abrazar a su esposa como si su vida dependiera de ello. ¿acaso él no sabia del embarazado de su esposa?. Eso no tendría lógica, pues si así fuera se habría puesto feliz no se habría echado a llorar ¿no?.

– Si, lo se. – habló Rosalie luego de unos instantes en los que se mantuvo callada, únicamente abrazando a su marido. – Yo tendré a este bebe y tu vas a recuperarte, entonces iremos a New York e iniciaremos una vida nueva. – se secó las lágrimas con la manga y Alice negó con la cabeza ligeramente.

Se le veía tan frágil y delicada, como si de un momento a otro fuera a romperse.

– No Rose, tu tendrás a un lindo bebe y yo no estaré allí para estorbar.

– Sabes que no tienes porqué quedarte con tus padres, y mucho menos en este horrible lugar. – replicó Rosalie con tono reprobatorio. – Serías mas feliz con nosotros.

– No es eso. – dijo Alice y enseguida hizo un gesto de dolor.

– Tranquila Alice, – Dijo Emmett saliendo finalmente de su mutismo. – deberías descansar, haz hablado mucho y...

– Emmett, – le interrumpió Alice. – prometeme que cuidaras de Rose y de su bebe.

– Claro que lo haré Alice, – concordó él. – tu sabes que son mi vida. Y tu lo eres también, es por eso que debes venir con nosotros a New York.

Alice sacudió una vez mas la cabeza y esta vez su gesto de dolor permaneció por mas tiempo.

– Nadie dijo nunca que seria tan doloroso despedirse. – gruño mientras se sostenía la cabeza con una mano y el cuello con otra y comenzaba a toser de una manera espantosa.

– ¡Alice! – grité al ver como no dejaba de toser, cada vez con mas desesperación y sin detenerse a tomar aire mas que una milésima de segundo luego de toser mucho.

– Ed...Edw...Edwa...rd – habló entre toces y Emmett corrió para traer a Edward.

– ¿Qué ocurre Alice?. – preguntó él trayendo consigo a Bella, quien se echo a llorar con desesperación al ver como Alice tocía sin parar.

– Cuid...da...de...Bella... – logró decir tras toser otro tanto. – Bella...si...empre...seras...mi mej...or am..amiga. – emitió y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

Sabía lo que ella estaba haciendo, Alice estaba dando sus "ultimas palabras", pero era ridículo, ella no moriría, yo no lo permitiría.

– ¿Hace cuánto qué se fueron el doctor Cullen y su esposa?. – pregunté con desesperación pero nadie respondió, todos estaban dando aire a Alice, salvo por Emmett que había salido corriendo para buscar ayuda.

– Jasper. – murmuró Alice y puso una sonrisa, y no quedo ni un rastro de dolor en su rostro, solo esa sonrisa y sus ojos se cerraron después.

– Alice... ¡Alice! – gritó Rosalie cuando la maquina que marcaba los latidos del corazón de Alice emitió un interminable pitido que indicaba que su vida había acabado.

– ¡No Alice! – gritó Bella y se abalanzo sobre el cuerpo delicado de su amiga.

Yo simplemente estaba inmóvil y con la respiración agitada. ¿Cómo paso esto?. No podía ser real o ¿si?. Jamas conocí a alguien tan lleno de vida como Alice, y sin embargo allí estaba ella, con los ojos cerrados y su sonrisa de ángel, luciendo aparentemente dormida.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos nublándome la vista, y con ellas el sonido se fue en su totalidad, solo veía a todos hacer rostros de dolor y a Edward correr de un lado de la habitación a otra lanzando todo lo que se encontraba a su paso contra las paredes; estaba por lanzar el florero contra la pared opuesta a donde estaba la cama de Alice cuando un montón de enfermeros, un doctor y Emmett irrumpieron la habitación. Él se veía desesperado y al mismo tiempo intentaba controlar a Edward.

Él doctor pidió desesperado la maquina de electrochoques y con ella intentó regresar a Alice a la vida, pero por mas que el lucho, el cuerpo de Alice solo brinco en la cama una y otra vez, pero su vida no regresó.

– Ha muerto. – dijo él doctor luego de un montón de intentos por regresar a Alice, y junto con el sonido de su voz regresaron el resto de los sonidos a mis oidos.

Podía escuchar a Emmett y Edward discutir y llorar al mismo tiempo, también pude escuchar los gritos desgarradores de Bella y los gemidos espantosos de Rosalie. Todos los enfermeros intentaban calmarlos, pero nada podían hacer.

– Al parecer este se encuentra en shock – dijo uno de ellos sacudiendo una mano ante mis ojos, y como si eso me hubiera hecho regresar a mi cuerpo no logre contenerme y corrí a abrazar a Alice.

– ¡Alice!. – grité y me aferré con fuerza a su cuerpo delicado, que por mas que pegue mi mejilla a su pecho no logre sentir los latidos de su corazón, y fue eso lo que me hizo caer en la cuenta de que ella no volvería a hablarme, no la vería sonrojarse mas ni discutiría mas conmigo. Jamas volvería ser ella.

– ¡No!. – grité con todas mis fuerzas.

– Joven, debe acompañarnos. – dijo el doctor con su mano en mi hombro, intentando convencerme de que soltara a Alice con la menor brusquedad posible.

– No, no lo haré. Regresen a Alice – grité casi con incoherencia, pero eso era lo ultimo que me importaba ahora.

– Sus padres están por llegar, – insistió él – y usted debe salir de aquí ahora.

– ¡Ya le dije que no me iré!.

– Por favor, no nos obligué a sedarlo para sacarlo de aquí. – explicó y yo solo asentí con la cabeza. Me separé un poco de Alice y besé su frente.

Las lágrimas continuaban saliendo incontenibles por mis ojos, pero ahora eran acompañadas por sollozos y arcadas que provenían de lo mas profundo de mi ser.

El doctor me escoltó hasta el pasillo, y de allí a la sala de espera, donde se encontraban los demás y estaban siendo atendidos por otros doctores.

– Esperé aquí y bebasé esto – explicó el mismo doctor dándome una pastilla y un vaso de agua que una enfermera le había dado.

– Alice murió – murmuré y él doctor asintió con la cabeza antes de marcharse.

Luego de unos minutos los padres de Alice llegaron y Esme se desmayo allí mismo, en la sala de espera, y el doctor Carlisle por su parte lanzo unos terribles gritos y se soltó a llorar con desesperación. Edward fue a abrazar a su padre mientras Rosalie y Esme eran ingresadas a una habitación, pues ambas se encontraban delicadas.

– Bella, – murmuré al verla sola en una silla abrazándose las rodillas. – ¿Te encuentras bien? – le pregunté, ella asintió con la cabeza y volvió a llorar.

No me tomé la pastilla, solo la deje por allí y me escabullí de allí. Salí a la calle y casi con desesperación subí a la moto, arranque con violencia aun cuando mi cuerpo estaba entumido del frío.

Solo quería alejarme de allí, no quería sentir mas dolor. Esto era una mierda, odiaba la vida, primero mi padre, ahora Alice. ¿quién seguía después?.

Me detuve finalmente en casa de Leah, no sabia muy bien que venia a buscar aquí, pero lo ultimo que quería era llegar a mi casa, donde solo preocuparía a mi madre con mi estado de animo, si ella apenas estaba superando la perdida de papá, no la volvería a abrumar con la misma tristeza.

– ¿Jacob?. – preguntó ella al abrir la puerta. – ¿qué ocurrió, no quiso verte?.

Yo negué con la cabeza y en un murmullo casi inaudible dije: murió.

Se llevó las manos a la boca y enseguida me abrazo con fuerza.

– Lo siento tanto. – exclamó y yo rompí a llorar una vez mas.

Cerré los ojos y deje que Leah me arrastrara al interior de su casa, solo volví a abrir los ojos para dejarme caer en el sillón y en cuanto Leah volvió a abrazarme yo me solté una vez mas a llorar con mi cara enterrada en el cuello de Leah.

– Tranquilizate Jake, todo estará bien. – intentó consolarme, pero yo sabia que Alice no regresaría, por lo tanto nada volvería a estar bien.

Me quedé allí, llorando entre los brazos de Leah, hasta que no se en que momento de la noche me quede dormido.

* * *

**No me odieen!. por favor, ustedes como yo sabian que Alice debía morir para reunirse con Jasper, igual y es muy egoista de su parte, pero despues de todo ella siempre fue así, solo por nada. y ahora que lo hacer por Jasper, humm es un poco mas... ¿Justificable?. **

**Bueno, dejando mis pobres excusas de lado. ¡1 MILLON DE GRACIAS! ¿por qué?. Por estar allí, cappitulo a capitulo, siguiendo mis locuras y las de Alice casi como una adiccion, tambien les pido disculpas por todas esas veces que las hice esperar mucho tiempo, o las veces que las hice rabiar por las acctitudes estupidas de Alice, y de igual manera les agradezco todas las felicitaciones que resibi, por la inspiracion musical, por el adorable Jasper, por las locuras de amor que Alice y Jasper cometieron. woow chicas son lo maximo!.**

**Ninguna de mis historias nunca habian revasado los 300 reviews y ustedes lo hicieron con psicofonias, y no suficiente con eso, ahora tenemos 399!. a nada de 400!. mi historia contrato sexual lleva hasta ahora 388 Reviews, pero ninguna de mis historias tiene 400 y ustedes lo han logrado hehehe. Las amo!.**

**Bueno chicas no me resta mas que decirles que he decidido el nombre de el fic que les hable, a petición de la mayoría, la historia se llama "Afortunadamente Secuestrada". hehehhee y ya he subido el prefacio, y ahora mismo subiré el primer capitulo, así que no se lo pueden perder!.**

**Aquí el link: **fanfiction . net/s/6666984/1/Afortunadamente_Secuestrada (eliminen los espacios).

**Las amo y gracias por estar siempre alli.**

**- AliCe Ahtziry Whitlock Darcy.  
**


	29. Epilogo: Por Siempre A Tu Lado

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y los lugares de esta historia son propiedad de SM, su editorial y su casa productora. yo únicamente juego con sus actitudes en la mejor manera OoC.

* * *

**G~low every Body!... miren, antes de que me asesinen por tardar dos semanas en traerlo, permitanme que les de la misma excusa que en _contrato sexual _y en _afortunadamente secuestrada _ok?. **

**he tenido problemas con mis manos, no estoy muy segura, pero creo que se le llama frialdas en los huesos o algo asi, la cosa es que de estar escribiendo en la compu horas y horas, voy y me baño o me lavo las manos y bueno, eso ha hecho que me den dolores espantosos en la espalda y en las manos. ya me han advertido que me cuide y no sea idiota, que espere un rato antes de ir al agua, pero bueno, es por eso que he tardado, porqué he tenido que escribir de poquito en poquito. (al igual que mis otras historias).  
**

**Aaa y no suficiente con que mis descompuestas manos se nieguen a coperar ¬¬'; ademas de todo tengo mi reloj cronologico interno se ha averiado y se le ha hecho gracioso invertir mis horas de sueño, por las noches mis ojos estan abiertos como un par de canicas y no hago mas que dar vueltas en la cama o ver anime hasta que el sueño llegué, pero cuando menos me lo espero amanece y yo sin dormir nada. hasta las 6 o 7 de la mañana de duermo y no despierto hasta las diez o doce, entonces me cargo un humor espantozo y un dolor de cabeza de los mil demonios. pff... en resumen mi vida es una mierda justo en estos momentos. **

**Bueno luego de mis excusas sobre mi patetica vida, finalmente espero que disfruten del epilogo!.  
**

* * *

Las psicofonias o parafonias son sonidos de procedencia desconocida. Normalmente estos sonidos no se aprecian con total claridad por lo que necesitamos escuchar las grabaciones psicofonicas en total silencio para poder apreciar su significado. El origen de los sonidos es desconocido y existen varias explicaciones. Hay quien piensa que son las voces de los muertos, voces de extraterrestres o que somos nosotros mismos quienes producimos de una forma inconsciente estos sonidos cuando estamos grabando. Pero lo único cierto es que las _psicofonias_ son sonidos aterradores, voces terroríficas que te hacen recorrer un escalofrio por todo el cuerpo infundiendo en nosotros temor y respeto hacia lo desconocido. ¿Todavía quieres escucharlas?...

.

Epilogo: Por siempre a tu lado.

En el momento en que mis ojos se cerraron y mi ultima respiración llegó a su fin, supe que ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de despedirme de mis padres, y aunque por unos instantes eso fue lo único que me abrumo, aleje eso de mi mente y me concentré en el rostro de Jasper, de mi Jasper. Tal como el anciano Black me lo había indicado. Manifesté los mas profundos y desesperados gritos de mi corazón para poder estar una vez mas a lado de Jasper.

Sentí entonces como todo desaparecía, ni mis manos ni mis piernas respondían, estaba inmóvil y no podía abrir los ojos. Únicamente tenia mi conciencia y por un momento me invadió el miedo de que jamas podría volver a ver a Jasper y que sólo la obscuridad que y el mutismo a mi alrededor seria lo que habría para mi por toda la eternidad.

¡No!. Intenté gritarlo, pero no logré emitir ningún sonido, las palabras se me quedaron en la mente y no había manera de que pudiera hacerlas sonar. Fue entonces cuando la desesperación me invadió.

Jasper, Jasper, Jasper... ¡Jasper!.

Era todo lo que tenia en mi mente, la imagen de su rostro hermoso y su nombre que se repetía y se repetía en mi mente, una y otra vez y que también hacia que aumentara mi desesperación.

– ¡Jasper!.

Finalmente pude expulsar su nombre de mis inmóviles labios y luego de eso, poco a poco pude recuperar el movimiento de mis manos y de mi cuerpo.

Sentí un par de manos sobre las mías y toda inseguridad desapareció de mi. No podía sentir mi corazón latir, tampoco necesitaba respirar, pero lo que si podía sentir era los nervios de punta y la desesperación del momento.

– Aquí estoy Alice. – la voz hermosa y susurrante de Jasper llegó a mi y creo una completa revolución en mi interior. Tal vez ya no podía sentir mi corazón, ni mi respiración, mucho menos la adrenalina o la sangre huyendo de mis dedos; mas curiosamente así es como me sentía, claro que esto era distinto, raro de hecho. No era tan intenso, pero estaba allí.

Lentamente abrí los ojos, sin poder evitar la sensación de deja vú en recuerdo a la vez que vi por primera vez a Jasper, y por supuesto esta vez mi reacción fue la misma.

En cuanto lo vi con su rostro preocupado cerca del mio, no pude evitar lanzarme a sus brazos y abrazarlo con fuerza, la sensación de su cuerpo seguía siendo la misma, húmedo y fresco.

– Lo siento tanto Alice. – le escuché decir cuando mi cara seguía enterrada en su cabello.

– ¿De que hablas?. – pregunté y me asusté, pues mi voz no parecía en absoluto mi voz, era mas como un silbido del viento.

– Jamas debí dejar que te apartaran de mi lado. – respondió con la voz torturada. – Me sentía fatal por no haberte podido proteger.

– Estoy aquí ahora, ¿no?. – repliqué al tiempo que me alejaba un poco de él para poder mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Ese par de dagas plateadas que me miraban y me desarmaban.

– Lo cual me recuerda... ¿Cómo es que llegaste aquí?. – interrogó con ese tono suyo tan formal y perfecto que no pude evitar reírme. Jamas me cansaría de escuchar su voz tan hermosa y esa manera de expresarse.

– Él anciano Black me dijo el _secreto. _– inquirí en tono misterioso y Jasper se soltó a reír.

– En verdad no dejas de sorprenderme Alice Cullen. – dijo sin dejar de reír y yo fruncí el ceño.

– ¿Alice Cullen? – repetí con molestia y Jasper me miro con seriedad.

– ¿Cuál es el problema?.

– El problema mi querido general, – dije alejándome aun mas de él para poder observar sus facciones desde un nuevo ángulo. – es que ya no soy Alice Cullen, ahora soy Alice Whitlock. Bueno, siempre y cuando me aceptes. – dije con fingida preocupación y consiguiendo que Jasper una vez mas se soltara a reír.

Aproveché el momento para mirar a mi alrededor, estaba segura que era mi antigua habitación, en la casa Whitlock, pero estaba irreconocible, con muebles antiguos por doquier y un papel tapiz de lo mas antiguo, en realidad solo me di cuenta de que era mi antigua habitación porqué reconocí el enorme ventanal, aquel en el que Jasper y yo nos habíamos encontrado la primera vez, aun cuando yo no sabia de su existencia y el no tenia idea de quien era yo. Era casi imposible pensar que de eso apenas hacia unos meses.

– Es usted tan ridícula señorita Cullen, – replicó sacándome de mi ensimismamiento. – pero si lo que realmente quiere es convertirse en la señora Whitlock, por mi no hay problema alguno. – me acercó a él tomándome por la cintura. – Para mi seria un honor ser suyo por toda la eternidad. – me susurró en el oído y yo sentí que mis piernas perdían sus fuerzas y se volvían de mantequilla. Por suerte él me estaba abrazando, si no ahora mismo estaría tirada en el suelo convertida en un liquido pegajoso.

– Te amo. – dije con un hilo de voz.

– También te amo. – replicó y antes de que pudiera si quiera reaccionar, sus labios se encontraban sobre los mios reclamándolos como suyos. Por hoy y para siempre me quedaría a lado de Jasper, de mi Jasper.

**. . .**

– Kassie ven aquí – Grité con todas mis fuerzas cuando mi tonta prima corrió como loca entre los árboles.

Habíamos venido aquí de vacaciones, según mis padres era un lugar que les traía muchos recuerdos, cosas como: el lugar en el que se conocieron, donde nació su amor y otra cosa, que nunca me han podido contar. No tengo la menor idea de que es, pero cada vez que el tema sale a colación, los ojos de mi mamá se llenan de lágrimas y el rostro de mi padre se vuelve frío como el hielo.

– Ness, ¿Qué haces en este sitio?. – preguntó una voz a mis espaldas y yo salté del susto.

Sabia quien era, pero no por eso me iba a girar a verlo. Simplemente respondí con un tono agresivo.

– Kassie se marchó corriendo y vine por ella.

– ¿No les ha dicho nadie que no pueden venir aquí?. – preguntó él ignorando por completo mi explicación. ¿Tenía que ser tan irritante?.

Tomé aire profundamente y con determinación me gire para encarar a Fred Black, mi molesto primo. Hijo de mi tía Leah Clearwater y Jacob Black, el era alto, mucho mas que Kassie y yo; de piel rojiza y una larga mata de cabelleo azabache. Estaba por decirle unas cuantas cosas sobre lo idiota que era al llegar así y asustarme, mas no llegué a decir ni una sola palabra ya que en ese momento Kassie llegó corriendo emocionada.

– ¡Ness, ven tienes que verlo!. – chillaba y sin importarle en lo mas mínimo llevarse a Fred entre las patas.

– Espera, me voy a caer si me jalas así. – reclamé cuando empezó a tirar de mi con fuerza y me arrastraba con ella por el sitió por el cual había llegado.

Las hojas de los arboles y las ramas me golpeaban al pasar corriendo por en medio de estas y a nuestras espaldas Fred seguía gritando que debíamos regresar.

Habíamos llegado allí en el viejo Volvo que mis padres aun conservaban en casa de los abuelos, para aquellas casi inexistentes veces que veníamos de visita.

La madre de Kassie, mi tía Rosalie nos había estado diciendo ciertas cosas sobre su estadía aquí, y como la gente del pueblo era idiota al inventar leyendas estúpidas desde que ellos se marcharon, y por supuesto su querida hija de cabello rubio como el de ella, estatura mas baja que la mía aun cuando es un año mayor que yo, ojos color gris, facciones ligeras como muñeca de porcelana y una nariz respingada que le da apariencia de duende (Motivo por el cual su hermano mayor Adam le pone cientos de apodos); en fin ella por supuesto se mostró de lo mas interesada y con la excusa de ir al súper por unas cosas, ahora nos encontramos aquí; ella corriendo con emoción, arrastrándome a mi con ella y Fred tras de nosotros gritando para que regresemos, pero de igual manera caminando hacia donde mi alocada prima nos llevaba.

– Ya casi llegamos – volvió a chillar aun mas emocionada que antes, parecía una ave pequeña emprendiendo su primer vuelo, mientras tanto yo iba cuidando de no tropezarme con mis propios pies.

A pesar de ser primas hermanas, Kassie y yo eramos muy distintas, ella era una chiquilla alegre y gritona que se pasaba el día regalándole sonrisas a todos, aunque también de vez en cuando se ponía en sus rollos serios y hablaba barbaridades de lo mas extrañas, a claro y no olvidemos su absurda obsesión por las cosas paranormales, la cual creo es el motivo por el que estamos aquí.

Se detuvo de pronto y sin decirme nada, así que no logre frenar a tiempo y choque contra ella para después caer de senton al piso.

– ¡Nessie!. – gritó mi prima al ver que me había caído. – ¿Te encuentras bien?.

Asentí con la cabeza y me puse en pie. Ojala yo hubiera heredado cualquier otra cosa de mi madre y no sus dos pies izquierdos, aunque también tenia ese par de enormes y expresivos ojos cafés que según mi padre son los mas hermosos del mundo. ¡ja!, pues claro su esposa los tiene iguales. Edward Cullen, mi padre era bastante parecido a mi, o mejor dicho yo era parecida a el, mismo color de pelo, mismo tono de piel e inclusive la misma nariz y la sonrisa de lado, mi madre Bella Cullen solía bromear con que yo era la versión femenina de mi padre y eso a ambos los hacia reír. Pero claro, un par de padres que se burlan de su hija, que _conmovedor. _Pensé con sarcasmo.

– Bueno Ness, allí esta – habló Kassie sacándome de mi ensimismamiento y señalando una enorme casa blanca con un sin fin de ventanas y un ventanal en el segundo piso.

– ¿Una casa?. – pregunté con un deje de molestia, al cual mi prima solo respondió con una risa boba.

Y todo por una casa vieja. Pensé esta vez divertida ante el hecho de que Kassie me hiciera correr por el bosque y que yo me hubiera caído para ir a ver una casa vieja. Como dije antes _conmovedor. _

Suspiré y observe a Kassie mientras hablaba con euforia y agitando las manos, pero no le preste atención a lo que decía, simplemente me limité a observarla. Y recordé entonces algo que mis padres habían dicho hacia un tiempo. Mi abuelo Carlisle y mi abuela Esme, habían tenido tres hijos; Emmett, Edward y Alice, en este orden precisamente y que a la edad de dieciocho años mi tía Alice había muerto. Jamas me contaron como murió, solo que fue de una enfermedad, y también habían dicho que físicamente mi prima Kassie era muy parecida a ella.

Me preguntó que le habrá pasado a la tía Alice, para que todavía ahora, muchos años después ellos aun no pudieran hablar de ello. Yo estaba por cumplir dieciséis años y Kassie acababa de cumplir los diecisiete, mientras que su hermano Adam tenia diecinueve.

– ¿Qué hacen todavía aquí? – preguntó Fred al ver llegar a donde estábamos. – les dije que regresáramos y no me escucharon, pensé que venían detrás de mi y resulta que llegaron a la gran casa Whitlock. ¿Acaso son tontas las dos?.

– ¿La gran casa Whi... qué?. – pregunté y me gire hacia la casa, justo cuando Kassie corría hacia ella con pasos danzarines.

– La gran casa Whitlock – repitió Fred. – ¿Tus padres no te han hablado de ella jamas?. En este lugar es donde se rumora esta encerrada el alma del general Whitlock y su eterno amor Alice Cullen.

– ¿Alice Cullen?. – pregunté con los ojos como plato. ¿Acaso era casualidad que _el eterno amor _de ese general se llamara igual que mi tía?.

– Por supuesto que Alice Cullen, tu tía Alice Cullen para ser exactos. – expresó el haciéndose el sabiondo.

Pero pase eso por alto, estaba mas ocupada preguntándome si eso era cierto.

– ¡Kassie!. – grité y corrí hacia donde ella se encontraba, que era a escasos dos metros del pórtico de la casa.

– ¿Reneesme tu lo ves?. – preguntó fascinada viendo hacia el enorme ventanal de la casa, y yo confundida por sus palabras y porqué me llamará por mi nombre completo la mire ceñuda.

– ¿Ver?, ¿Ver qué?. – pregunté y seguí con la vista la dirección de su mirada, pero lo único que vi fue esa viejo ventanal que tenia unas amarillentas cortinas.

– Su rostro es casi igual al mio. – dijo ella y esta vez también su ceño se frunció. – pero al mismo tiempo siento como si ese rostro ya lo hubiera visto antes, pero el hombre a su lado, ese en definitiva no lo he visto jamas, aunque es bastante guapo.

Y allí estaba ella, hablando un montón de tonterías, ¿Acaso estaba bromeando?. ¿Una mujer igual a ella?, ¿Un hombre guapo?. No entiendo nada.

– ¿Son ellos?, – preguntó a mis espaldas Fred, mas sin dejar de hablar caminó a donde estaba Kassie. – ¿En verdad puedes verlos?.

– ¿Tu no los ves?. – preguntó mi prima sin despegar su vista del ventanal.

– No, yo no puedo y seria mejor que tu tampoco pudieras. – agregó con voz dura Fred.

– Chicos, no entiendo nada. – reclamé y ambos me miraron.

– Sera mejor irnos ya, no tenemos nada que hacer aquí. – respondió Fred, y sin mas jalo a Kassie con una mano y a mi con otra para regresar al auto.

– Hablame de ese general – pidió Kassie una vez que los tres nos encontrábamos en el auto.

Y tras mucho insistir, Fred Black accedió a las peticiones de Kassie y nos contó sobre la trágica historia de amor entre el General Jasper Whitlock y Alice Cullen.

* * *

**Ni con un millon de gracias, podré agradecerles el que ustedes hayan seguido esta locura conmigo, en serio como ya lo habia dicho antes, me alegra tanto de que la historia aun siendo Jasper y Alice, tuviera tantas seguidoras, tanto anonimas como registradas y la verdad es que eso me pone super feliz, porqué Alice y Jasper son una pareja que en lo personal pienso son increibles. y con mi escritura busco fomentar su apresiacion al maximo, dandoles OOC, si, pero conservando lo esencial de ellos. **

**Aww... voy a llorar hehehe, soy muy emotiva, lo se, pero es que en serio me ha encantado como no tienen idea, escribir psicofonias, y pensar que todo inicio siendo una one-shot hahhaa. era un one-shot para un concurso, y era mas Alice-Bella, se centraba en sus diferencias y no habia un Jasper fantasma, peero, ese dia, mientras escribia un poco sobre el tema, en la radio sono la cancion de psicofonias de Gloria Trevi, (cancion que me encanta). y me puse a imaginar cosas y mas cosas, y asi fue como escribi el primer capitulo y creanme que ahora cuando lo vuelvo a leer pienso que es un completo desorden, hahaha. pero bueno, tenia mas o menos la idea de que queria hacer pero no me decidia a como continuar. entonces, dias despues una amiga y yo nos pusimos a platicar (por chat) sobre el grupo Lacrimosa, y es que a ambas nos encanta hehehe, entonces pase los siguientes dias intoxicandome (en el buen sentido) con su musica, e incluso busque las letras y traducciones de mis canciones favoritas y me baje el nuevo album, y de esa manera las canciones de Lichgestalt y The phantom of the opera, Call me with de voice of love, satura, darkness y otras cuantas terminaron por ayudarme con la creacion mental de psicofonias. **

**Es de esta manera como le agradezco a Lacrimosa y a Gloria Trevi por crearme la idea de esta alocada historia, pero sobre todo les agradezco a cada una de ustedes por dedicar su tiempo a leer los disparates que me hacen escribir las canciones de Tilo Wollf hehehe por eso tambien Alice era una fan a morir del gothic metal y de Lacrimosa en especifico, es como un tributo por su ayuda a la inspiracion. hehehe les recomiendo de corazon que escuchen todos los grupos que a lo largo de la historia se mencionan y les prometo que no se arrepentiran XP**

**En fin, creo que me estoy alargando con la despedida, pero la verdad no se como expresar lo feliz que me siento en estos momentos por al fin terminar lo que hace meses eran solo vagas alucinaciones. espero que hayan disfrutado de la historia tanto como yo. que hayan reido, que hayan pataleado, que se hayan molestado y se hayan contentado o inclusive que hayan llorado. que odiaran a Bella por santurrona, y a Alice por malcriada e inconsiente, a Edward por ser un hijo de perra y a Jacob por metiche, a Esme por ser siempre la victima y a Carlisle por su desinteres, tambien a Emmett por su abandono y a Rosalie por robarse a Emmett del lado de Alice. En fin, espero los hayan odiado a todos, pero que al final se quedaran tranquilas porqué cada uno recibió lo que merecia, bueno o malo. jeje.**

**ok, ok, ahora si me voy. las quiero un monton y no duden en visitar el resto de mis historias ok?. en cada una tengo disparates, solo que de diferentes estilos LOL. bueno, sin mas se despide su satisfecha autora. ¡Arigato!. (debo dejar de ver tanto anime ¬¬').**

**- AliCe Ahtziry Whitlock Darcy!.  
**


End file.
